


All That We Perceive

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 203,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: For everything that is real, there is a fantasy. A vivid tale of what could have been. It is a mystery, in many ways, a fleeting memory that is not meant to be.But let us not feel the depths of sorrow in our Fernweh, but instead take the path home. Let us take the path towards All That We Perceive.Let us, for a simple time, imagine what would have been if only Gilgamesh and Enkidu had met one another, instead of the tragic tale that came to pass.





	1. Follower of Gilgamesh

The city was a series of shadows, reaching towards the heavens. The ground was a series of paved nothingness, an abyss of lifeless flooring that led from one land to another without any kind of care for those around them.  
  
Each time he stepped forth from the building he lay his head at night, he found himself looking once again at the world around him.  
  
A sunrise awash in the blood of the ancients, the sunlight wasted by the mongrels wandering through the streets like ants through the grass. A cacophony of sound jarring the senses, as angered peasants thought themselves kings in their luxury cars and mixed fabrics. They stormed the roads, wandering from one place to another, like clockwork, slaves to the industries they prided themselves on so deeply.  
  
Overpopulated, insufferable.  
  
Truly, living amongst them was nothing more than an opportunity of amusement for the gods.  
  
Nothing and no one was worth their ends in this place. No being or creature could show compassion or interest. Nothing showed a love of their life. The children were hidden away behind their computer screens. The adults were absorbed in their own self-worth.  
  
There was no purpose. There was no nothing.  
  
“Your bike, sir.”  
  
Looking over from his observations, Gilgamesh waved the mongrel off, climbing onto his bike and kicking it into gear. The world around him slowly changed, the buildings lowering. The people lessened, disappearing altogether as he sped through the nearby mountainside.  
  
The wind whipped his face, the skies clearing from their crimson colors. The sun hit his face, illuminating the world in a haze of brightness.  
  
Far out from the city, he could see the houses lessen, now dotting the world here and there. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, assuring him that he was alive. He could see the grass moving in the wind. The trees waved to him, motioning him forward. He could feel his hands turning the throttle, increasing the speed. He could feel the wind tear at him and narrowed his gaze, pushing his sunglasses closer to his eyes.  
  
Only out here, amongst the wilderness, could he feel alive.  
  
It was only where the world began to revert, where the old world shook off the chains of the new world, that he could feel one with himself. He could feel the power of the gods here. He could feel nature welcoming him back, raw and unrelenting, being as it was meant to be. None of the preconceptions, none of the lies. They did not dream for one another out here in the world, they did not lie to themselves. The world and the animals themselves reverted to their natures. Hunters were hunters. Prey were prey.  
  
Things died. Things lived. For those that lived, nothing was more important than living to the fullest. Expressing themselves to their limits.  
  
The world blended as he reached the next city.  
  
The bold greens and browns turned to grey and black. The path he took was littered with symbols and signs he didn’t bother to read. The lights once more instructed him, forcing him into compliance.  
  
Would the world have been able to sustain a creature such as his friend? Would it have been able to understand the needs of the very essence of nature? Or would it have turned away the beings of the gods, poking and testing it to the very limits of its life?  
  
His hand tightened a little on the handles of his bike, glancing up towards a nearby display, reading the time.  
  
He would need to hurry this trip. Kirei was waiting for this so called book to arrive in the next city over.  
  
The directions he had inscribed upon the small parchment pad that Kirei had given him was in his pocket. He glanced at the red light before looking at the directions again. His eyes drifted to the useless text, seeing a similar title to that of the street he was to be on.  
  
He turned his bike, speeding off onto the sidewalks. The pathway of the sidewalks was a far preferred pathway in lieu of the streets. With the roads overly clogged with sedans and whatever else these people of this time drove, he found himself better off driving around the humans, parking just outside the shop.  
  
Wandering in, he settled at the counter, leaning against the glass display and looking amongst the baubles within. Old talismans and necklaces to dead deities lay within, humans murmuring to one another uselessly about the protections of the ancients. Unknowing to the deaths of many of the old gods, they worshiped as the gods of old would have wanted them to, speaking of their reverence in hushed whispers.  
  
Gilgamesh held the page up for the store attendant, waiting as the person wandered to the back once more. Their Japanese was a jumbled mess of colloquial gibberish, nothing like the tongue he had grown accustomed to in Fuyuki. As Kirei had mentioned, it was nearly impossible to understand the small community tongues that littered the city here and there.  
  
Though it mattered little if he could understand or not. He had no interest in mingling.  
  
The book was set down, the price written on a notecard for him.  
  
And once more, he found himself turning away from the humanity of this time, bemused and impatient to return to his chambers.  
  
The old text was tossed into the storage behind his seat. His hands were once more on the handlebars before the cops could finish climbing out of their vehicle to fine him for once more disobeying the rules of the road. He could sense them call out to him, but he put the world behind him once more.  
  
No, he put the humans behind him once more.  
  
Reverting back to nature, he fled the concrete forests and their infestation of living beings. Wandering back into the wilderness, he turned his direction towards the world of Fuyuki once again.  
  
Soon he would return to his room, figure out what was next.  
  
If there was something next.  
  
He couldn’t help but to wonder what he would do with a next step. Surely no being in this world would mean a thing to him. No treasure was worth pursuing. No wealth was worth accumulating. No art could outshine the beauty of Babylon.  
  
He had lost the lust for it all, finding himself indulging for the sake of indulging. The boredom had become an everpresent mood. The horrors of his shell of a life was only barely dimmed down with the ideas of a corrupted priest.  
  
A choking sound distracted him from his thoughts.  
  
The bike spluttered, tire going off wildly on the front of his bike. He had hit something and, unlike the many times he had ridden through hell itself, the tires had not been able to withstand the minute details.  
  
The handles of the bike turned violently, forcing him to leap from the thing. He could feel the ground hit him hard as he went rolling, over and over. His head slammed hard against the pavement and he cursed, hating once more the idea of these modern appliances and transport.  
  
A horse would have been punished for such transgressions. A carriage would have had its maker scrutinized.  
  
A useless imported piece of metal and plastic?  
  
There were no persons responsible. At least, none that would not waste his time and energy finding.  
  
The taste of copper was strong in his mouth. He spat at the ground, looking around only to pause.  
  
Of all the damn things to find in the damn wilds of the world outside Fuyuki, it would be a youth. A small brat of a human being, sitting on the bench of a bus stop and waiting. Her hair was tied back, her skirts strangely out of place in the peasant areas of the world. It was far too nice to wear out here, where she’d only stain it.  
  
And her eyes were on the distance, taking in the trees and the sunlight as though she were some old soul.  
  
“Mongrel!”  
  
She didn’t react, if anything, looking behind herself instead.  
  
Useless humans.  
  
Gilgamesh climbed to his feet, brushing himself off and storming forward. He leaned over the child, watching those brown eyes drift up to his own.  
  
“You should be in school.”  
  
Deep pools of chocolate color, the color of the fine truffles that the restaurant he had gone to the night before had served him; she had a hair color to match. Her small face blanched, the look on her face pissing him off more.  
  
Fear.  
  
Unadulterated fear.  
  
“…Who are you?”  
  
“A rude question to ask,” he countered, keeping her eyes focused on his own, “considering you were ignoring me.”  
  
She at least was honest, judging by the scowl that came to her features. “What?”  
  
He motioned towards the bike nearby. He almost began cursing again as he saw smoke coming from near the wheel. The peasants in the countryside were no doubt playing illegally with those firecrackers again. “My bike has a flat tire and you, mongrel, stared right at me without even taking note.”  
  
She didn’t even rise to the bait, merely letting that face of her fall. “Oh.”  
  
Oh.  
  
“You should get a new bike,” she offered in compensation.  
  
“I should- Child, you have any concept of money?” Where were her parents? Relatives? Did all mongrels in this day and age lack the proper judgement in caring for their offspring? Where was her phone? Her devices of any kind? God, but the child didn’t look like she even knew to be worried about technology and her lack of it.  
  
“No,” she answered him openly, “but my friend said that you should be sure to save some even if you spend a lot. You should be more careful in the future.”  
  
And then she slid, to the other side of the bench.  
  
She slid away as though that would end the whole damn conversation, a lecture from a wee sprout of a human.  
  
Glancing back at his bike a moment, he cursed the priest that had sent him on this mission and settled on the bench, glancing towards his lecturing child companion. He couldn’t stop the impatience that bled through his ever nerve, forcing him into a staccato of foot tapping. “You have a lot of nerve insulting someone like that.”  
  
“I didn’t insult you,” she replied in a bored tone. “I told you to be more careful with your money. You take things too personally.”  
  
Something itched at his mind. Looking at the brat, he couldn’t see the child when she said that. She could only see green hair and clay features. He could only hear-  
  
“What if your favorite toy was broken,” Gilgamesh found himself snarling. “Would you want someone telling you to be more careful, kid?”  
  
“I don’t have toys.” Those eyes just looked directly into his, empty. Lifeless.  
  
He leaned in, waiting for some indication of a tell. Something that would say that she was lying to him. Instead, she just stared right back, unafraid now that she knew he was there. “…All children have toys.”  
  
“I don’t have toys.”  
  
“You must play games then,” he speculated.  
  
“What are games?”  
  
What were-  
  
His eyes shut, sanity running for the hills with his sense of reason. His head must have been hit hard. He couldn’t stop seeing someone else entirely with her reactions, her expressions. He tried to breathe, tried to think. Opening his eyes, his eyes fell to the candy in her hands, being pulled carefully from her pocket.  
  
“You have candy though,” he pointed out. “Clearly someone cares for you.”  
  
“They do. They are the only friend I have.”  
  
Who the hell was this kid? Why was his chest hurting? He found himself once more stunned and silenced, his eyes drifting over her as he tried to think. She wasn’t a creation of any kind. She was not of the old world…  
  
Or…  
  
He leaned back, looking at her more now than before. Something tickled at his senses, making him pause in the need to tear at her so called friendship.   
  
“Interesting.”  
  
The little girl simply looked down at her candy again, thinking carefully as he watched her. He could see her move, turning towards him and holding up the back. “Do you want one? My friend got three and I don’t know what we would do with the extra.”  
  
“Your friend intended for you to have two, probably.”  
  
“I don’t want more than them. It wouldn’t be right.”  
  
Did she not feel selfish? Did she not find pleasure in the chocolates? They were the worthless kind, the kind that were commonly found in the marketplace in Fuyuki. He knew a few different vendors that indulged in these brightly colored sweets, selling them for overeager prices and conning those that walked by their stands.  
  
“It’s meager treats,” he found himself saying. “You could probably get those in the city.”  
  
“Then don’t take them if you don’t want them. You’re being annoying.”  
  
The response almost had him laugh. Audaciously, she began to pull her hands away, but he stopped her. His hand slipped into the bag without thought, pulling one of the morsels out for himself. He found himself looking it over, taking in the look and color before he looked at her. Her brown eyes were wider now, surprised at his response.  
  
He had created a new expression on her face, taken her by surprise again.  
  
Good.  
  
She needed a good dose of surprise in her system. Sheltered as she seemed to be, she needed to be kept guessing, kept wondering about the world.  
  
He tossed the candy into his mouth, feeling the cheap taste meeting his palate.  
  
“Suitable, I suppose,” he told her. “Do not assume what I think, little one. I make my own decisions and your assumptions piss me off.”  
  
“Do you really need that thing?” She countered, looking towards his bike. “It looks kinda useless.”  
  
“It’s a way to travel.” It was the only way to travel, honestly. Anything else was an insult to the heavens and the world itself. “Otherwise, I would have to walk.”  
  
“I walk.”  
  
He snorted at that. “Not to Fuyuki, you don’t.”  
  
“I just walked there and back.”  
  
The hell she did. He opened his mouth, going to mock her when he noticed something. Her shoes… The scuff-marks and the mud that covered them said exactly that of what she was saying. He could see footprints leading along the sidewalk. She had…  
  
Gods, she had actually walked all that way. The little shit was serious.  
  
“You must not get to enjoy much,” he replied, feeling the confusion on his face. “No toys and no way of getting anywhere unless you walk. Tell me, do you have any kind of concept of pleasure?”  
  
“I have my firend around to see the world with.” Those eyes looked up at him, clear and pleased as any of the spoiled ingrates in the city. “What else would I want?”  
  
Once again, his vision must have been failing him. He could see the long green hair from before, the flawlessly made clay visage looking up at him with the same look of adoration as before. Once again, he found his chest tightening.  
  
He was still holding her hand from when he had taken the candy.  
  
He could feel her twitch and moved back, crossing his arms lest he do something stupid.  
  
A tremor ran through him at that honest expression. “You take that much pride in your so called friendship to some mongrel.” He forced himself to yawn. “Perhaps I should take pity on you…”  
  
Nothing.  
  
She didn’t respond to his taunts or to his words. There was nothing in the way that she reacted that was normal. Any of the humans he had encountered would have led the conversation into territory deserving of mockery. They would have said something or done something he could berate them for, earning their abandonment and disdain.  
  
Instead he found himself sitting next to someone who lacked the…  
  
She lacked something.  
  
He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was like she was unconnected, like she was loose from the constraints of capitalism and need. She simply existed, breathing and responding in her own blissful ignorance.  
  
There was no doubt: she was unique.  
  
Those eyes were drifting to the wilderness behind them though. Her eyes were looking back towards where the church had been originally, before the grail wars and the funding from the Mages Association. Come to think of it, they weren’t far from the Einsbern Manor.  
  
“Expecting someone?”  
  
She wasn’t one of those homunculus. She lacked the traits of one of them. No, she was much too expressive with those eyes.  
  
“My friend said they would only be a minute.”  
  
“There is nothing that way,” he replied easily. “They may be lost.”  
  
Would she worry about that? He almost hoped she’d leap into action.  
  
Instead, she shook her head. “No, they’re fine. I think they’re just tired.”  
  
But those eyes never left the woods. The longer he watched, the more he felt that trickle of insight hitting his senses. He could feel mana. Weak mana, but mana itself. Like the crack in a vast piece of pottery, holding a great amount of water.  
  
Interesting indeed.  
  
If any of the mages found her, she’d be taken.  
  
There was no doubt of that. She would be swooped up and taken to Kirei. The priest would recognize the power just as he had and then there would be discussions. Where to place her, what to do about her little friend who was taking their time to get her; they would organize her disappearance as they had with a few little mages in the world over the last few years. He had watched the priest’s handling of the small Emiya mage go about in nearly that same manner.  
  
The only thing that had made a difference was who they had known. Their teacher had taken them under their wing.  
  
“Here.”  
  
The bracelet was out of the Gates before he could think better of it. He pulled the spare beads off, flicking them back into the golden ripples of the gate before she could see. He tightened the bracelet a bit, holding it out to her.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Such an interesting little mage. He found himself amused if nothing else. “What is this? You are a deprived thing, aren’t you? It is a bracelet obviously.”  
  
It was her key to freedom from the Mages Association, an assurance that Kirei would bring her to him should she be found without him.  
  
“What do I do with it?”  
  
He found his eyes rolling, holding out his hand now as he flicked loose the knot on the bracelet chain.  
  
She stared at him, those brown eyes so damn wide and passionate.  
  
“Your hand, little mongrel.”  
  
“I’m a human, not a mongrel.”  
  
You’re too much like them, not a human child or a mongrel, he thought to himself. “Your hand, little human child.”  
  
That soft little hand reached out to him, allowing him the honor of placing his calling card onto her wrist. Although it was something that was reserved for courtship, it would work well enough in this capacity. His name in Sumerian script would be undeniable for the priest to see. She would be his if ever found. If not, he could amuse himself with finding her again. Her mana would only increase. Her control seemed to be depleting as she worried over her friend.  
  
“Consider it payment,” he told her, “for the candy. It was adequate.”  
  
She, however, was useful.  
  
“Thank you,” she told him. Those brown eyes seemed in awe of the beats, pulling her hand closer to look more carefully at the bracelet. If he hadn’t known better, he would have guessed he had handed her the sun and stars; her eyes were so damn alight.  
  
A laugh bubbled out of him again, his hand pushing back his hair a little. “Don’t ask me what brought about my good humors. I simply find your words amusing, child. You remind me of someone with your chastising and your honesty.”  
  
“I hope my friend comes back soon.”  
  
Gods, why did that tone do something to him?  
  
“Do you have plans?”  
  
“They’re helping me learn to read.” The child smiled, those eyes seeming to soften as she played with her bracelet. “I’m going to read about King Gilgamesh.”  
  
Him?  
  
Who the hell was reading about him to small children? Weren’t there parental ratings on his tales? Did the humans not realize all the sexual content in his life? Fuck, Enkidu had sex with a temple maiden for seven days in the bloody tales.  
  
“Oh?” The word was almost choked out.  
  
Gods, imagining the child reading about sex and asking what that was made him want to burst into laughter.  
  
“Yeah,” she told him. “King Gilgamesh is the best conqueror and king in the world and is the greatest friend a person could have. He has his own standards and you are either of the same mind or you are meant to be beneath the ground he walks upon. I would help him put you there too.”  
  
Enkidu.  
  
The need to laugh overtook him, even as his old wounds were ripped open. Undeniably, the child was too much like the clay being. Right down to the same damn words as the being’s. The greatest friend with his own standards. The bow down or sleep in dirt- It all led back to them.  
  
“You are an entertaining human, aren’t you?” He wheezed, wiping at his eyes. There was no regrets now. Looking at the girl, he knew. She had earned the bracelet she now sported upon her wrist. She would at least make a devoted little mage to keep at his side through this hellish eternity. He would force her to remain with him for her lifetime. She’d entertain him with her defiant looks and her blunt answers. “I was correct in giving you favor,” he told her, as she scowled at him.  
  
Climbing to his feet, he nodded.  
  
It was time to go before he simply remained forever, coaxing more entertainment from his newfound companion.  
  
“Are you leaving?”  
  
“I am late,” he told her, “but they will accept it or they will not. I don’t particularly care.” He allowed the Gates to open, unsurprised as she simply watched the gates fix his bike without any kind of concern or amazement. She was a mage, after all. Her own magic was no doubt going to be strong. “Perhaps,” he offered, “in the future, you could become useful to your noble King Gilgamesh, child.”  
  
He took another step away. And another.  
  
“I’ll drive by this bench again. Show up and I’ll stop to entertain myself.”  
  
“Goodbye, Golden Hair.”  
  
The wonders would never cease with her. “I will see you again,” he promised, “Follower of Gilgamesh.”  
  
The bike roared to life beneath him as he climbed on. His eyes drifted back to her thrice as he roared into the roads once again. He let the kilometers separate them, memorizing the skyline around them, the world and the marker on the road.  
  
He would come back.  
  
It had not been a hollow promise he had made the child. For a time, he would visit the spot, waiting for the friend of hers to lower their guard. Naturally, if she told of his presence, the friend would keep her closer.  
  
But there was little doubt in his mind that the child would end up on that bench again.  
  
She would wander back to find him again.  
  
That mana would call out to him if she didn’t manage it. He knew the feeling of it now, could feel it deep in his bones. He would find her in the midst of the darkest night. He would find her in the center of a crowd.  
  
His eyes were lost to the roads before him, thinking back.  
  
Once again, he was thinking about clay and the Ceder Forests.  
  
Once again, he was seeing torchlight and hearing the sounds of the insects in the night.  
  
His bike moved through the streets, stopping almost without the thoughts of its own before the church. He could see Kirei coming out, crossing his arms as he looked over at him.  
  
“You’re a mess.”  
  
“Where’s your wine?”  
  
“The usual place.” Kirei frowned as he moved forward, pulling the text out from within the depths of the bike and glaring at him over the burned pages. It must have been the book had been burning from the engine when he had seen the bike smoking.  
  
Gilgamesh threw the man a smirk, heading through the doors and settling onto one of the pews as the man followed him.  
  
“Do you know the value of that text, Gilgamesh?”  
“I should. It was my wealth that paid for it.”  
  
“Your wealth gathered unknowingly behind the Mages Association’s back. Do not forget my assisting you in accustoming yourself to this day and age.”  
  
“There is a lack of wine in my hand and a lack of patience in my spirit for this conversation,” Gilgamesh replied in a bored tone. “Is it not the duty of a serf to see to the needs of those more valuable? You know power. You recognize and respect it and I, in turn, allow you my good graces. Do not forget that, priest.”  
  
The man’s eyes averted, his frown deepening as he headed away, slamming the charred book into a bin near the front altar.  
  
“I have no use for a burned up book!”  
  
And he had no use for a burned out priest.  
  
Leaning his head back, his eyes closed, roaming back to youth and promise. His mind flickered back to chocolate eyes and unwavering devotion to a king.  
  
“Oh little follower of mine,” he breathed to the empty room, “I will claim you for myself in due time.”


	2. Shadows of Ourselves

The path his bike seemed to take him took him alongside the same bus stop day after day.  
  
He could sense her, amongst the wild and the wilderness. He could feel the mana rising, the pure, unadulterated power flowing through the air. Whoever was guarding her was either ignorant or naïve. They must have thought themselves safe amongst the trees.  
  
To be fair, the mages of this area were too caught up in their own worlds to notice the mana signatures. No doubt they sensed only themselves, being young and unaccustomed to most of what it meant to be of magic.  
  
Their magic was that of craft and lessons.  
  
His little follower was different.  
  
He killed the engine, looking up towards the trees now, sensing her power in the wind and the list mist of the early morning. It cascaded around the area, beckoning him to come and have a look. Old power, like that of the old gods and goddesses.  
  
How long would they remain in the woods? Her and her so called friend were no doubt staying deep within the depths of the trees. Coming closer would mean risking them sensing him. They would have the opportunity to run and he didn’t need that.  
  
No, best to stick to the plan for a while longer.  
  
Gilgamesh moved to the bench, swinging the little pouch of chocolates and waiting.  
  
Only three chocolates, naturally. The little one had mentioned there were two of them only and that she had gotten chocolates with the friend of hers. Whether the friend was young or elderly was unclear, but they must have been mobile. They had walked with her to Fuyuki from this point in the area. That meant endurance.  
  
If it was an older person with the girl, he could sway them with fine things. Wealth, liquor, power…  
  
Then again, maybe not power.  
  
Whatever the case, he could try to do something more if he knew the other person with the little mage. Something had to be of interest to them. Everyone was for sale. Everyone in this time had a price. There were no exceptions…  
  
Except perhaps the little mage herself.  
  
He couldn’t imagine getting her away from that guardian would be simple. She would no doubt want to return to the person if lost. Those little brown eyes would look up at him and she’d ask where the person was. No doubt, if he turned his back, she’d be audacious enough to even try to leave him… Unless he confessed who he was.  
  
Then she’d think again.  
  
It was almost fascinating to imagine what the little mage would do if he confessed he was the king she was going to read about.  
  
Would she swoon? Would those eyes of hers light up excitedly?  
  
He paused as he felt something.  
  
Mana was growing in the distance. It shifted and changed, formulating something in the distance. There was a great power there. Such a great power. The mage was learning to do something out there. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, over the back of the bench to look at the trees behind him, towards where she was.  
  
There was a faint trace of flowers in the air.  
  
“Soon, little follower of mine,” he breathed. The phone in his pocket was vibrating. He sighed as he climbed back to his feet and headed back to his bike.  
  
She was busy.  
  
Tomorrow was another day. There would be time to sway her to his ends in due time. Until then, she could learn and grow amongst the wild. She could run away with the wolves and ruin the traps of the hunters. She could cause calamity until the humans rushed to him, begging for his help.  
  
Just like with his friend before, the wilderness and the wild was taming something for him.  
  
Taking a moment to close his eyes, he had to remind himself again to stop thinking. All this reminiscing and indulging in wait was not good for the soul. He was thinking about people who were best forgotten, humans who truly deserved the mantel of humanity. They were best laying where they were, enjoying the afterlife or wherever Ereshkigal had placed them.  
  
Soon enough he was back on his bike, rushing back to the city. He was once more parking before the condo and handing his keys over, heading back into the building and to the elevator. He looked at his drenched reflection, noting the bags under his eyes. His appearance had been given little mind, opted against as he had become engrossed in his little pet.  
  
As the doors opened and he moved down the hall, there was only one option that came to mind for the day. He needed to rest. A shower would do his body good measure, but a long rest in his own bed was well overdue.  
  
His jacket was hung near the door. His shirt was a slow task of unbuttoning as he looked around the apartment, feeling the undeniable silence. For a two story place, it felt smaller with each passing day. The upstairs study and exercise area were as unappealing as ever. The main floor, with its sitting area and its open layout with the kitchen, held no signs of life or personal touches.  
  
As it should have been, since he had held no interest in the place to begin with. It was a means to get away, a place for him to call his own for the time being while he worked alongside the priest and earned the grail for himself.  
  
What he would wish for with the grail, he had yet to decide.  
  
Still, he would think of something. There were a lot of options. He had plenty of time. With the opportunity to have anything he desired, there was no need to rush decisions. He had foolishly believed in merely indulging in a cup for drinking before. Now…  
  
Now he could do a great many things, many more with old magic in his possession.  
  
Kirei was unaware of such a mage existing though. Instead of informing the priest of his find, he had kept quiet. Unusual, considering how closely he had been working alongside the priest. They had become something of a team, but now…  
  
How strange, the feeling of old magic and the memories were having this much effect on him.  
  
There was nothing that would relate the girl to his friend, he had to remind himself as he stripped and climbed into the shower. The first of the hot water hit his skin, making him hiss slightly before settling in. His hands went to the oils nearby, beginning the start of the routine.  
  
Nothing about the girl was truly his friend. Nothing would change if the priest took her or if he used her to his own ends. He was enjoying a realm of new ideas and goals presenting themselves before him. The world itself wanted to ensure that he would be able to do whatever pleased him.  
  
Those brown eyes were haunting him when he went to lay down though.  
  
All too easily, he could see his friend and that mage together. He could see them teasing one another and him. He could see them as clearly as he could see his own hands.  
  
Why?  
  
Why were all these memories coming into his mind like this? Similarities were not the same as reality. The reality of it was that she was not his friend and she was not going to meet his friend. She was a nameless mage, a mage who naively had been left in the wilderness and unsupervised.  
  
Sleep argued the nameless. It argued the claims his mind screamed. He found himself tossing and turning, pulling the sheets over himself more.  
  
He closed the curtains to the room and set on some music, trying to drown out the world and the thoughts in his mind.  
  
Now was the time for nothingness. Now was the time for rest.  
  
The sun was setting by the time he rose back up though.  
  
Moving into the kitchen area, he poured himself a good glass of wine and settled on the couch.  
  
It was fine that his mind wanted to mess with him in this manner. He would take things into his own hands. He would stop the memories and the useless thinking through liquor.  
  
The first glass left as quickly as it was poured, going down more like a shot than anything else. The second glass had him looking out at the city.  
  
Somewhere out there, his little magician was reading another story about him. She was learning a little more about who he was and what he had done for the world. She was reading about heroes and journeys into the Ceder Forest and the underworld.  
  
A flicker.  
  
He wasn’t sure what made him move other than the trick of the light. The momentary glimpse of mana coming forth. He paced in the elevator, shoving himself into his jacket. He hurried along the path, rushing to the door to the garage and retrieving his keys quickly from the attendant.  
  
The doors rose, and he sped off into the night.  
  
The lights flickered overhead as he cut through the city. The red lights were ignored, the honking of the horns meaning nothing to him. She took the turns at a breakneck pace, slimming down the time further. His hands on the throttle, his eyes on the horizon, he could sense it better now.  
  
Mana was being poured forth.  
  
Power was being utilized.  
  
A fight was happening and his mage was in the midst of it all.  
  
He all but leaped from the vehicle as he reached the bench. His helmet, when he grabbed it he would never know, was pulled off. He tossed it aside.  
  
Right now, there was nothing more he needed to do other than focus. He needed to utilize the ability he had been working on: sensing mana.  
  
It didn’t take a genius to find the mana pouring source in the trees. He looked up at the one, gaze flickering up towards the tops of the trees. He could see the small body there. Just barely.  
  
His hands went to the branches, a laugh almost leaving him as he worked his way up. He could feel the bark cutting at his hands, the adrenaline of the moment and the liquor in his veins intermingling. Truly, it was like nothing else. War and violence, liquor and death, they blended into a fine cocktail for someone of the old world.  
  
The little magician was barely conscious as he made it to her. Those eyes closed.  
  
“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you? Here I am, going home, and you’re still hiding around here.” Little lie, but she didn’t need to feel like he had come just for her. She didn’t need to know about his hobbies.  
  
Her mouth opened and then shut, an extra amount of mana bursting from her again before she winced. He could sense something, much like his Gates, being opened in the distance.  
  
“You’re giving mana to someone?”  
  
Of course she was though. Why else would she be so in tune with her nature, so naturally inclined to her power.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
“There’s a fight happening nearby,” he told her, pulling that little body into his arms. “Come with me.”  
  
She shook her head quickly, clinging to the tree more as he forced her into his arms. He didn’t let her debate it with him. They needed to be gone. They had to go.  
  
There were lights working their way over to him. He could see them breaking through the darkness as he climbed down.  
  
Mages.  
  
A collection of them moved around him, holding up the objects of their offensive talents. A roar could be heard in the distance as he closed his eyes.  
  
“How interesting you are, little one,” he told the girl in his arms.  
  
“Don’t let them take me from my friend,” she whispered. “Every Gilgamesh needs their Enkidu.”  
  
And every Gilgamesh needed their Enkidu.  
  
That alone earned his blades. He let the weapons pour forth, filling the air with the symphonic sounds of the macabre. The mages fell like the fodder they were, their echoes drifting off into the night. He could feel the ground moving beneath his feet as he let the gates continue outwards, towards the sound of the roar from before.  
  
He assumed the roar was from a pet of her friend? Perhaps a golem or other trinket of sorts. In the end, it didn’t particularly matter. He’d lend aid in this instance.  
  
She humored him.  
  
Silence met the night. The swords of his gates returned quietly as he found one of the men nearby still moving.  
  
“You’re still alive?”  
  
“We have to… take her back…”  
  
The final blade of the night struck through their chest, bringing forth one last cry.  
  
Gilgamesh turned away, stalking towards the girl before he found himself wrapping an arm around her. He leaned in, watching her pant. There was still so much mana… It was as though she was with a servant, but that would be impossible. Servants required a grail war. The war wouldn’t be happening for another three years.  
  
She leaned into him, making him shake his head. “You won’t last if whoever is borrowing your energy keeps going at this rate.”  
  
“What do you mean?” She looked almost fearful when she looked at him. Damn it all.  
  
He couldn’t ask her to stop. His mother’s gift was the only thing he could give at a time like this.  
  
The gates opened, the bottle falling into his hands before he set it carefully into her trembling hands. He leaned in close, making sure she focused on him. “Drink,” he told her. “Don’t stop until the bottle is empty.”  
  
The questioning look was almost insulting.  
  
“It is from the prized cow amongst the goddess Ninsun’s collection. It should at least keep your mana stable for while your friend fights.” Not that they were fighting. At this point, they were most likely wounded.  
  
He could sense more of the mages coming. They had planned this out to an extent, combining their numbers with the mages of the nearby cities. He was glad he had taken on the few trips for Kirei now, familiarizing himself with the mana from the cities and the families of the area. The priest’s strange expressions on his actions had mattered not.  
  
“There are more,” he warned her.  
  
“More?”  
  
He looked down at the girl. There wasn’t a choice in matters now.  
  
Leaving the girl meant that she’d be killed or taken. They would ensure that she was punished for the dead mages that were strewn around them. Her friend, as she so called them, would be slaughtered before ever seeing her again.  
  
“Do you want your friend to live?”  
  
“Yes,” the vibrant child replied, handing him the empty bottle. Her mana had stabilized now, flowing at a more controlled rate. She would find her powers tempering a bit, hopefully allowing her to gain back some of the control she seemed so eager to toss towards her friend.  
  
But she was looking to him, unknowing that he lacked full knowledge in what he had given her. The trust she had was unparalleled.  
  
“They’re my only friend,” her voice told him. But he was seeing green again.  
  
Damn the liquor. Damn the alcohol.  
  
The gates were opened again, his eyes drifting to where he had left the helmet for riding his bike. He could sense the mages closing in. There was no time now for this.  
  
“You’ll do exactly what I say, just for a while, correct?” Enkidu. “Your friend feels wounded.”  
  
The pained look in those eyes, the worry and the anger that clouded those eyes. It was the same. His skin was prickling at the sight. She was exactly like them.  
  
“I- Yes,” she declared, those eyes glinting in the lights of the Gates. “I’ll listen,” she promised. “Please don’t let my friend die…”  
  
Please don’t let my friend die.  
  
He didn’t pause as he swept the helmet into his hands and tossed it over that face, blocking out the look of the clay being from his view. No expressions to haunt him when she was hidden away under the tinted plastic. He couldn’t stop himself the extra power, taking in the mana she let forth into the world to power the Gates. He let more swords appear, more treasures to slam into the bodies of the soon deceased mongrels. He let the blades slam against one another, sparking a fire amongst the brush. The sparks grew forth smoke, lighting up the world as he retreated.  
  
Her hands were wrapping around him though. She was clinging to him as they were running through the woods again. He didn’t pause as he ran, didn’t think of what he was doing. His leg swung over the bike, the small body of the child going in front of him as he brought the bike to life.  
  
The world around them was a mixture of colors. His hands were unsteady.  
  
Please don’t let my friend die, she had asked.  
  
So very much like himself, all those ages ago. Her power stroked and teased at his senses, promising unparalleled strength. It was like holding onto the very grail itself.  
  
Gods, but she would be a powerful grail.  
  
The thought bottomed out his stomach at the thought, his mind flickering to the clay being again. There was no way that he could do that. No way he could stomach the little magician dying for the sake of power. A fleeting wish or everlasting power.  
  
No…  
  
His hands tightened around the girl, feeling her clinging to him.  
  
“My friend,” she called to him.  
  
“They’re fine,” he yelled. They were going to crash if he tried to stop right now. He was going to crash if he didn’t focus more. “I felt them move when I set off the fires. I will return you in a few days. They need to heal.”  
  
Those arms wrapped around him tighter, her body nestled against him as they moved through the city streets. The lampposts flashed over their heads. The city streets quiet now as the peace of the evening had taken over.  
  
Whatever adventure had been happening, it was over now. Not a single mage was active here. Each turn they took and new street they came upon was as deserted as the last. He found himself holding his newfound companion close, murmuring quietly to her through that helmet. His bike slowing a little as they reached the condominium.  
  
“Evening, sir.” The valet greeted, accepting the bike as he slowly climbed off and pulled his guest into his arms.  
  
He nodded to the human, walking through the doors and sensing the attention.  
  
They must have looked a state walking in as they did. The mud and stains on the young woman was accompanied with the twigs and leaves in her hair. For all the world, it must have looked as though he was carrying in a wild animal rather than a child. Only the torn and stained fabric of her dress were indications of civility.  
  
But that was alright.  
  
They didn’t need to think anything of her.  
  
His back pressed against the elevator as they entered. He pulled the helmet that was already falling off her head off, his gaze going to his reflection as the doors closed.  
  
How long had it been since he had looked as though he had wandered to the lands of the gods and back? Since he looked as though he had wandered to the underworld in order to find the clay being that he would refer to as his only friend for all eternity?  
  
His gaze flickered down as he felt her gaze upon him. Her cheeks were smudged, eyes alight in a mixture of weak bravado and concern.  
  
“You should rest.”  
  
She shook her head. “Why are you helping me?”  
  
Why was he helping her? Gods, if he knew. Perhaps it was the damn way she seemed to remind him and behave like nothing more than clay and the spit of the gods. Perhaps it was the way she seemed to hold onto him, believing in him as the king of some romanticized tale yet look at him with a gaze that said, should he say anything she didn’t like, that she’d fight him.  
  
Gods, but he was tempted to see if she would. He had no doubt she’d give it her best attempt.  
  
Her magic would make her a formidable opponent, if she could control it for even a moment.  
  
He yawned, rather than answering. The elevator doors dinged quietly before opening to his floor. With her in his arms, he wandered down the hall and cursed mentally, taking a second before he attempted his password.  
  
First try.  
  
The doors opening was a pleasing sign, considering his house key was hanging near the door still. His wineglass was still on the coffee table where he’d left it, mingling with the nearly empty bottle of liquor.  
  
He probably shouldn’t have her see the liquor, he thought, moving towards the master bath and setting her on the floor. The lights in the bathroom seemed to emphasize the feral being he had brought into his home, making him wander to the bath.  
  
“I’ll bring you one of my shirts,” he found himself telling her.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You have blood on yourself.”  
  
“I’m fine,” that all too familiar tone replied.  
  
It was almost in a sing-song kind of voice that she told him that. His mind flickered back to before, to eons ago when he had brought a wild, feral being into his home and informed them that he would attire them properly.  
  
Even then, the being had informed him that they were fine.  
  
“Bathe,” he demanded, “little follower of Gilgamesh. Your king would want you to.”  
  
Her brows furrowed, eyes darkening. “What’s so funny?”  
  
Funny?  
  
Gods, but he was grinning like an idiot over a little human. He was enjoying this. Above and beyond anything he had experienced in this time, he was finding himself enjoying this little mongrel.  
  
“Nothing, little human. I find you entertaining.” His words came out so condescendingly. “Shower yourself and I will bring you something that your king would find suitable.”  
  
Her clothes were yanked off. Tossed this way and that without another word or look. She paid no mind to buttons or zippers. She simply needed free of the fabrics. She needed to be nude and wild.  
  
That brown hair whirled around her, leaves falling to the floor as he found himself turning away. With only a moment spared for getting her towels, he left her to her business.  
  
The first thing moved was the wine and the glass. He downed the bottle, looking around the apartment and frowning further. It was unsuitable. Highly unsuitable. There was nothing alive, nothing that showed signs of life of any sort either living here or being capable of living here. The sterile walls and bland colors were an eyesore, making his insides cringe.  
  
He opened the gates, letting the fabrics and golden icons fall out onto the sofa. The plush furs that followed littered the items next, covering them a moment before he found himself ‘child-proofing’ the space.  
  
A warmth came over the space. The fabrics easily adorned the far wall behind the television, the furs adding a warmth to the couch as well. The icons, golden statuary in small measure, were littered here and there. They were of little things, lions, his palace, Ereshkigal murdering her sister…  
  
That one went back into the gate.  
  
No need for reminders of the gods.  
  
The sounds of the shower ceased, his eyes drifting back to the bedroom. His buzzed mind had him moving, wandering to the bedroom and snatching the first shirt his hands found in the closet.  
  
“I brought one of my shirts,” he called, opening the door and finding the girl looking over at him. Those brown eyes were alight as remnants of soap and oil clung to her here and there. The smile she gave him was only seconded by the waves of mana coming off of her.  
  
Waves upon waves of mana, tickling his senses and beckoning him to find a way to take it in.  
  
“Thank you,” she told him simply.  
  
Thankfulness was not enough.  
  
Damn it all, he couldn’t unsee the green haired being as she stood there and waited. What was it with wild beings and simply accepting and waiting without complaint?  
  
“You are giving off too much mana,” he complained.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Do not apologize,” he chastised. “Temper it down?”  
  
“Temper it down?”  
  
Was there an echo in the place? Damn it, Enkidu-  
  
She was not the clay being!  
  
“Stop giving off so much at once,” he demanded, clarifying his demand from before.  
  
“I…” She bit her lip a little, the attempt not to smile failing a little as she stared up at him. “I don’t know how I’m doing it. I can’t stop it.”  
  
Damn it all.  
  
Idiocy was hand in hand in alcoholism this evening. There was no other reason for his moving forward, tossing the shirt over her head as he had done with robes thousands of years ago for the clay being. Her head shook, just like the being. Her worried look only working to kill his humor.  
  
Her hands were shaking, he noted, wrapping his own around them.  
  
“What are you thinking about right now?”  
  
Fear of the unknown? Death? Deception?  
  
The beginnings of a cruel mockery were on the top of his tongue before those brown eyes looked up into his own, her expression softening as she spoke up.  
  
“I’m worried about my friend.”  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn. Damn. Damn.  
  
“Stop worrying then.”  
  
He was here. He was right here and there was no need for that useless fretting and aggravating anxiety. That mana was far better with him. The damn being’s smile-  
  
It wasn’t Enkidu.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“I-I can’t just stop worrying,” she cried, gasping at the very idea. “They helped me do everything! If I lose them, then I don’t have anyone!”  
  
Lies.  
  
“I’ll be alone again and I…” She choked on the words.  
  
He. Was. Right. There.  
  
There was no doubt of his place. No fear meant to be held in his space. She should have sensed it, should have known without words that this place was safe beyond all reason. She knew of him. She knew of his power-  
  
But she didn’t know he was the great king she had read about.  
  
She was a human. A mongrel.  
  
If he cut her, she’d simply bleed and cry.  
  
But her body was pulled closer to himself. His arms wrapping around her without any sense of rationale. His face pressed against the top of her head, taking in his own scent on her person.  
  
“Do you trust king Gilgamesh?”  
  
“I do,” she answered him. “He’s the greatest king in the world.”  
  
He was.  
  
But he was also going mad, plagued with memory.  
  
“I know for a fact,” he purred, “that king Gilgamesh would not allow your friend to die right now. If he would not allow it, then you should trust him better and not worry. Let your friend heal and lower your mana output.”  
  
“You’re sure Gilgamesh is going to help them?”  
  
“I swear it.”  
  
He was already helping them. He had the girl in his home, cleaned up and dressed.  
  
“I want to go find my friend soon.”  
  
“I’ll take you back. I have no need to keep children.” That being said, “I need to go to bed. You will be fine with the sofa, won’t you? Children like sleeping in weird places.”  
  
She frowned. “Sofa?”  
  
Damn it, Enk-  
  
Damn. It. Child.  
  
He wrapped his hand around hers, pulling her along to the living room again. He motioned to the couch only to find those eyes wide and bright. Her gaze was glued to the windows, taking in the city lights and buildings outside.  
  
“Good view, isn’t it?”  
  
“Everything is lit up,” she breathed, as though she’d never seen anything like it before. “Are you Gilgamesh?”  
  
Was she acting naïve? Nothing in his home gave away his person, nothing gave away his identity in any manner. He smirked, crossing his arms. “What gives you that idea?”  
  
“Only gods get to see people like this,” her voice echoed.  
  
He was standing before the city of Uruk as that voice went on, but he couldn’t hear her. In front of him, the long haired clay being stood in awe and excitement, looking out towards the thousands of torches that lit up Uruk’s streets. Once again, he was finding himself eager to please, eager to brag about it all.  
  
The being faded, the world returning to glass and steel. The little one in front of him looked so proud of herself, as though she had figured out the secrets of the very gods themselves.  
  
“Ah, little mana source,” he breathed. “You may call me Archer, for lack of better names. Who I am does not matter. You’re going to go to sleep.”  
  
And he was going to get sober.  
  
The girl looked disappointed in him, shaking her head instead of anything else. She didn’t argue his words, merely turned herself away and allowed him to herd her towards the couch.  
  
Those brown eyes once more returned his gaze, duller than before. “It’s okay if you aren’t Gilgamesh.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
She nodded. “I don’t want to make Gilgamesh share his friendship with me and Enkidu. Enkidu is the perfect friend. I would never be able to be the kind of friend and fighting partner that Enkidu is.”  
  
Don’t say that Enkidu, his mind argued. He remained still, biting his tongue lest he say something.  
  
She wasn’t Enkidu. She couldn’t be.  
  
“I’m right, you know,” she went on, fluffing her blankets a little. “Gilgamesh should be able to just have one friend like he wanted. I would be in the way.”  
  
“…What if there were other positions you could take other than friend?”  
  
His voice was going out. This girl had something other than mana and it was doing havoc to his senses. He could see those eyes drift over to him, so damn dim looking.  
  
“I’m not good at anything yet. Maybe when I’m older… Maybe I could be important.”  
  
Gods, Enkidu. What had happened?  
  
He found himself staring down at the little woman and mulling over whether to force an argument or mock her. The idea of mocking what could be his friend though…  
  
Damn.  
  
The wine from before was drained as he walked away, another bottle popped open before he was pouring a glass’ worth into the sink.  
  
She couldn’t drink. She deserved a drink for doing this to him.  
  
He settled onto the couch beside her, leaning back against the cushions and yanking the little figure into his arms. The mindless nonsense on the screen was dull, leaving him to run his left hand through her hair and his right hand to press the bottle religiously to his lips, taking in more of the wine.  
  
The bottle drained quickly. Another was pulled from the Gates.  
  
Drained, he tossed that one aside and watched the woman lay in his arms.  
  
The name of the clay being revolved through his mind. His gaze flickered to her eyes, blearily trying to fight back sleep to stay up with him. As usual, his friend was trying to fight alongside him. Anything they could fight, they always would.  
  
They were idiots that way.  
  
And he was drunk, he reminded himself, pulling his little magician into his arms once again and heading for his room. Drunk and stupid, but he had welcomed that state of being long ago, after finding himself allying with a priest of all things.  
  
As though religion was important!  
  
The gods could fuck themselves for all he cared, murder one another in a mess of blood and gore.  
  
In the meantime, he would indulge his friend.  
  
He wrapped her in his sheets, feeling her act as his friend always had. The blankets were wrapped around them both, her body moving closer. As he watched her, she echoed the same content and blissful look that those lifeless eyes from before had held. She made the smallest sound, nuzzling against the pillows.  
  
Enkidu.  
  
He must have said the name aloud. The girl squirmed forward, her lips turning upwards a little as she responded to him. “My only friend.”  
  
Please…  
  
The word bubbled into the forefront of his mind. He found himself clinging to the child, pressing his face to that hair that smelled of his soaps.  
  
Please, remember.  
  
“Do you remember Humbaba and the Ceder Forest?”  
  
Did she remember when she had been a they? When they had wandered into the forest and comforted him in his moment of weakness? Did they see how weak he had become inside again?  
  
“You were scared,” she told him.  
  
“I won’t lose you this time,” he swore. “Those humans… they must have found a way to reincarnate you, Enkidu.”  
  
Gods, but it felt good to use that name. It felt good to hold his friend close, embrace them once more.  
  
“Archer,” she murmured.  
  
“Rest, my friend. We can talk in the morning.”  
  
He would push for more remembering in the morning.  
  
Her head moved against his chest.  
  
A nod.  
  
“Enkidu,” he murmured after a time, stroking her hair a little as she rested against him. “I do not know what has brought forth your soul to here, but I cannot say that I am not grateful. I shall hide you from the gods themselves to protect you.”  
  
His eyes drifted to the bracelet.  
  
She still wore it. Even through all of what had happened.  
  
His little magician. His only friend.  
  
His lips pressed to her forehead and oblivion set in.


	3. Waiting Too Long

Dark lashes hid away deep brown eyes, the face they belonged to set in repose. The dark brown hair was strewn about her face, curling in places as Gilgamesh slowly opened his eyes, finding the girl in his arms. Her small body was so warm, a juxtapose to the chilly morning and cold atmosphere of the room around him.  
  
He stirred a little more, shifting towards the edge of the bed.  
  
There was no need to remain in bed when there were things to do. He needed to be leaving the room for a bit, wandering out to see the scene of the slaughter last night. He needed to make sure that nothing would lead back to himself.  
  
That required leaving though.  
  
His robes were swept into one hand, the shower started as he entered the bathroom. He made short work of washing up, heading to the living area and looking out at the city.  
  
The lifeless space outside held no appeal.  
  
There was so much mana inside his home. There was so much invitation to staying here. Even as he settled his robes around himself, he found that he didn’t want to get dressed. Perhaps later he’d venture out. Perhaps later he would bother to prepare for going out into the world.  
  
Leaving now was out of the question though. He wouldn’t do.  
  
A flux of mana whispered against his senses, drawing his eyes to the door to the bedroom. He could sense her like he could see a light flicker on in the night. She was not secretive, not in any way.  
  
His feet carried him over the space from the windows to the bedroom, his hand turning the knob a moment before he was looking in, finding her face pressed against a pillow. The closed eyes and wiggling as she held the cushion were clear indications of what was on her mind.  
  
There was something to be said for a child that could take pleasure in the little things.  
  
“If that is any way to inform me of your gratitude for saving you last night, then I accept it on the condition that you do not change your ways when you learn more of me.”  
  
Those eyes were as proud and excited as ever as she pulled away from the pillow, her smile radiating. “Good morning, Archer!”  
  
“Good morning, my little follower.” He leaned back, unable to help but to feel a sense of pride in her actions and behavior. “You seem to have slept well.”  
  
“I did. Thank you for helping me and my friend last night. I didn’t realize that they were using so much mana.”  
  
“Yes, well,” he wanted to know exactly how her friend was using her mana. It had felt like that of a servant and master rather than anything else, but summoning servants outside of the grail wars was impossible. “It is not often,” he pointed out, “one finds someone capable of summoning servants. You are a strange circumstance as well. There is no grail war for another few years yet. At least, from what I know. You having a servant is certainly a surprise. From where does your servant hail from?”  
  
“They are from Uruk.”  
  
The hell they were. “So interesting.” Was she trying to lie to him? Was she that good at lying? “I assume they no doubt wanted you to learn of King Gilgamesh out of respect for their culture.”  
  
“King Gilgamesh is the greatest king there is. Everyone should know who he is.”  
  
“And what would you know of them?”  
  
He had to move away from her, heading towards the closet and beginning to slowly get dressed. He focused in on buttoning up his shirt, trying to think this through. There were a lot of unknown factors, but something was allowing her to treat another as a servant. There was a chance they were still siphoning off mana from the girl.  
  
Who knew what all was happening.  
  
“I find it odd,” he supposed, “that you would speak so personally of Gilgamesh, who lived over thousands of years before you were even a thought in your mother’s head.”  
  
“Gilgamesh is a god.”  
  
As though his lineage meant anything.  
  
“Half god,” he countered. “The gods would not be able to kill him without recompense, but the man was still that.” And they were all too eager to point out that fact, if asked. He knew a few gods personally who would take great pleasure in the opportunity for him to be fully human, if the opportunity presented itself. He’d enjoy a good torture session with them if that ever came to be.  
  
He dropped the robes, watching the girl hug the pillow closer to herself. Her pout was evident even through the overstuffed cushion. “He might be a half god, but he is a full god to me. I know that if I were in any danger, he would come to help me or would send someone to help me. Maybe he doesn’t realize it, but he would. He’s just that good of a friend.”  
  
“You think the gods serve you?”  
  
The words were out before he could stop them, where all this need to question and harass the girl came from, he’d never know, but there it was. He finished pulling his pants up as she shook her head.  
  
“No, they just do not like things that interest them dying out. You wouldn’t want things that interest you dying so easily, would you?”  
  
“You speak so easily of dying and of gods.”  
  
What did this child know of suffering and of higher powers? She oozed mana from her every pore. Despite the lack of toys, she had someone out there that was caring for her. She has someone that was wounded and no doubt worried over her state of being. They had tried to hide her in the trees, judging by how the child had clung to the branches in the treetop last night.  
  
Truly, there was no way that this child knew anything of what it meant to be tortured or wounded. This whole situation was no doubt the most tragic of situations. Her bravado and strength would deplete, as all children’s did. She’d have that very familiar behavior crack and then he would come to his senses. He’d return the child or use the child. Whatever he did, she would provide him with the mana he needed for ending the boredom he felt so deeply.  
  
The girl climbed off his bed though, her pout faltering as something came to her eyes. Those dainty little feet of hers tapped along his hardwood floors, coming to a halt as she stopped before him and looked directly up at him.  
  
Still had his pillow in hand too, the cheeky little minx.  
  
He waited, finding her merely scowling.  
  
“Yes,” he encouraged, finding his patience wearing thin.  
  
“Smile.”  
  
A one word demand.  
  
He didn’t give in to the temptation, merely waiting for explanation.  
  
“You look upset and I don’t like it,” she complained. “A king would never sulk so much.”  
  
“Ah,” he breathed, “and there you go again. Speaking to me of kings.” He would have spoiled her in his time, handing her to the temple priestesses for entertainment. She would have grown up being spoiled until either becoming a useful maiden in Uruk or becoming spoiled and useless, in which case he’d find a way to utilize that mana without having to associate with her.  
  
Either way, she’d be of use.  
  
“And what makes you so sure,” he went on, “that a king would never sulk? Are your kings not allowed to be in foul temperaments?”  
  
There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation. “They can be upset just like everyone else, but if you were a king like Gilgamesh, you would laugh at danger and you would smile despite bad moods. Because he knows he can get out of any danger so long as he has his friend, Enkidu, at his side.”  
  
Her stomach growled as he winced at the name, earning a small bounce from the girl.  
  
“I’m going to find food.”  
  
Straight to the point, she turned on her heels and headed for the door, the hem of the dress shirt she had on dancing around her person as she went.  
  
He followed after her as she tossed the pillow on the bed and went to his kitchen. A woman on a mission, she opened the fridge, taking in his vices and simply clicking her tongue. It was closed again and she looked around once more.  
  
“How hungry are you?”  
  
“Really hungry,” she told him.  
  
He headed to a cabinet nearby, remembering he had at least some crackers.  
  
They weren’t anything unique. Certainly nothing that would sate the appetite of a growing child, but the idea of seeing her respond to his offering was too tempting. Would she whine? Cry?  
  
She accepted the crackers as he handed them over, looking over the plastic covering the crackers.  
  
“How do I eat this?”  
  
No complaints, only curiosity.  
  
“They are crackers,” he told her. “I don’t keep food here normally. I don’t partake in many meals in my own homes.” He’d indulge her, for her very familiar behavior. He ripped open the plastic and handed her one of the crackers from within. “I have some cheese to go with them as well… Although,” he added, “you cannot fully enjoy them since you are too young for wine. You would be unable to indulge in the full flavor of it.”  
  
Wine infused cheese was probably not a wise option for her.  
  
“I hate being young,” she muttered a moment before her face wrinkled.  
  
“Don’t like them?”  
  
“Do you have anything sweet?” Those bright brown eyes looked up at her, almost begging for assistance with the bland crackers. He was tempted to tell her no, to basically insist she indulge in the crackers and be grateful when she went on. “These crackers taste like sadness.”  
  
Word for word, she mimicked the clay being. The laughter came out before he could help himself. It was just- The clay being had told him the same thing when he had attempted to feed them produce from the fields rather than fine spiced meats and liquor.  
  
“Oh, but you act so much like them.” He leaned in a little closer, watching those eyes cloud in questions. “I swear, it’s too much. You’re making me ill, Child.”  
  
Immediately, she changed. Her hands went to his chest, shaking him a little as he once again saw fear enter that gaze. Any interest in food was gone. Any interest in complaining or whining was gone. The only thing that seemed to concern her was him. “We need to get you in bed then. You shouldn’t be up with you’re sick.”  
  
“What’re you gonna do about it? Call the hospital?”  
  
A twitch, almost imperceptible, went through her as those eyes widened. Her grip was almost painful as those nails dug into his side. “…Not them.”  
  
Her voice held more emotion than anything he had heard from her yet. Not even the fear for her friend had created that tone. The tone pissed him off.  
  
“You would be killed there,” she told him. “The hospital is full of bad people. You can get better with sleep. You just need rest.”  
  
What had happened to this little one in the hospital? What was going on that he didn’t know. The urge to ask the girl or investigate was too strong. He found himself lifting the girl up, his eyes running over her person as he tried to see something. Scarring perhaps? Bruises from some battle within sterile hospital walls…  
  
Something.  
  
“I am not getting ill in that manner,” he told her as she started that painful grip on his shoulders now. “You are too much this morning.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Oh.  
  
He needed away from her. There were many things to be done this morning and, as his gaze dropped to her person, he found her still in his shirt. She had nothing to wear right now. Her own clothes were unsuitable.  
  
“I need to wander out and get you something to wear, since you have come to me covered in filth. And you will have to suffice with crackers,” he added. “I don’t own food and beggars cannot be choosers. Perhaps, if you are lucky, your patron god, Gilgamesh, will bring you something nice later.”  
  
He would bring her a whole damn cake, he decided, finding her releasing him instantly. As he set her on the counter, she merely shrugged.  
  
“I’m alive,” she told him. “That’s enough.”  
  
Her little hands grabbed those sadness crackers and she was munching on them once more. No more wincing, she merely ate what was offered and accepted the sadness.  
  
“No complaints?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Had she already forgotten her complaints?  
  
“I am leaving you in my home,” he offered. “Alone. There’s no sweets or anything.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Still nothing from her. He found himself coming in closer, watching those eyes for any kind of weakness. “You will be here until I deem otherwise. No one will be able to get in or out. You’ll have nothing to do.”  
  
Her lips took in more of that cracker in her hands, eyes glued to him in almost a bored manner as she ate her food and waiting.  
  
“Of course, you were sitting in a tree. You are accustomed to being bored. Naturally, you’ll probably just go to sleep until I come back.” Sniff his cushions, run around his living room; he could see her easily enjoying herself doing next to nothing.  
  
Sure enough-  
  
“I want to look at your house.” She smiled. “I like the room with the fancy bottles of nice smelling things and the hose.”  
  
“The shower?”  
  
She just nodded.  
  
“Where did they keep you?”  
  
“In a hospital.”  
  
A hospital…  
  
Gods, had the girl been kept in a hospital run by mages? The mana levels would have been something to test, monitor. If they had sensed-  
  
Her friend.  
  
He opened his mouth, going to ask who her friend was when a knock came from the door. A familiar trickle of mana met his senses, bringing out a series of swears.  
  
“Damn him. I said I would meet him later.”  
  
Or, he had said he would meet him soon. He couldn’t remember. Too much had happened and there were more interesting circumstances at work now. He had little time to entertain pawns.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
There was no time for answers. Gilgamesh shook his head. “I cannot talk of him, my mana source. Come with me.” He needed her safe, tucked away before something could happen. He set the girl down in his room, cursing once again at the fact that his home was so barren. He needed more places for hiding things.  
  
Another knock on the door. The priest was becoming impatient.  
  
“If oyu would like to be alive this evening, you do not say a word,” he demanded of the girl. “No crying. No laughing. No nothing. No matter what you hear, you do not say anything or let them know you’re here. He will kill you and I am debating on letting him.”  
  
Once again, she seemed to ignore his cruel words, merely nodding.  
  
“You are quite obedient.” There was something to be appreciated in a child that listened to reason. Whether it was merely sensing the atmosphere or something else was up to debate. “Stay here, little follower of mine.”  
  
His hands ruffled at her hair before he was moving, closing the bedroom door and answering the door.  
  
Kirei let himself in, walking around him and moving into the apartment.  
  
“Gilgamesh.”  
  
And there went the secret of his identity to the girl.  
  
“Priest.”  
  
The man looked him over, knowing what the lack of being called by his namesake meant. Those dark eyes looked around the apartment, no doubt sensing remnants of bits of the girl’s mana. He wasn’t truly ignorant to all, as he would have liked.  
  
“I assume,” the priest began, walking further into the apartment, “that you heard about the loose mage?”  
  
“I don’t pretend to listen to your conversations, Kirei.” He needed to act as he normally would. No loose ends, no self interest being apparent. The priest needed to think he was merely annoyed at the early hour or hungover. “They bore me,” he added.  
  
Once more, the suspicion seemed to ebb away, the priest nodding. “There is a commoner family that has decided to experiment on the last of their line. It’s caused… complications.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Details. He needed details.  
  
The priest nodded again.  
  
“No one is giving details, naturally. The family is being quiet about whose mana circuits were used, but a select few have been picked to hunt the child down.” Those eyes gleamed, the smile growing on the priest’s features, “they must have used someone of value.”  
  
“And this brings you to my door because…”  
  
There was no use in him meeting the mages. The mages didn’t know about him and they weren’t supposed to know about him. He was a mystery. An unknown member of society who simply visited the church to confess their sins and leave.  
  
“The mana circuits are being kept quiet. They had their entire team originally selected be slaughtered last night. The place was set on fire,” Kirei went on. “It seems the child is also teaching themselves.”  
  
And the priest was no longer trusting anyone in the mage collective and was coming to him.  
  
It was almost humbling to be chosen as someone to hunt down the child. Unfortunately, his interests relied on the priest not finding the child.  
  
“Children are curious and aggravating,” he offered. “I have no doubt the thing wants to learn.”  
  
“I will not disagree with you. You’ve seen my having to handle young Tohsaka. However, this child is possibly capable of traveling over 600 kilometers from where she was being held. To here.” His eyes narrowed a little more. “The Mages Association is very interested as to what would bring the child here of all places. And then to hide near the Einsbern Manor.”  
  
No. The priest did not want to enlist him. The look he was getting did not say trust and valuable mission; it said predictions and accusations.  
  
He sensed what he had done.  
  
“How old is the damn brat? I would imagine an adolescent-“  
  
“Twelve.”  
  
He wrinkled his nose, forcing himself to be surprised. “Twelve? She is practically of hunting age already.”  
  
“I have been told she should not know how to read or write. From what I have been told, she should not have been able to get out in the manner that she did. They think she may be able to perform magic on a level unknown to us all.”  
  
“She?”  
  
Those eyes narrowed. He almost cursed again, sensing his error. Too much ignorance. He had already said she. They had established gender and the priest knew he was not dumb. Gilgamesh rubbed at his head, hoping the priest would take the mistake as drunken stupor.  
  
“The child is a girl,” he explained, although they both knew that already.  
  
“You want to use them for the grail.”  
  
It was a leap to assume such, but the idea would throw the priest off his tracks. It would give him something to think about and give him a moment to think of what to do about this. The child was his. He had claimed her. He had tagged her. Her and her servant or friend or whatever the hell it was, was going to be with them if he found them of use.  
  
Kirei looked excited at the prospect. It must not have dawned on him what that would mean to him personally. “…You can imagine what Tohsaka and this child would create for a grail.”  
  
“Yes, but the child’s magic is uncontrollable. You said yourself that the thing traveled over a great distance and escaped through unknown means. They could have protection of their own.” The priest needed to stop. He didn’t want the man planning any further than he was now.  
  
“The grail war begins soon,” he offered.  
  
“In at least three years, by your count.”  
  
Stop thinking about this, he mentally snarled.  
  
“You cannot simply intend to keep the girl hidden away in a drawer somewhere. People will ask questions. Especially if she is strong.”  
  
“I hid you.”  
  
The hell he had. There had been no hiding needed. It had been he himself that had rescued the priest and provided protection until he could reclaim the church. It had been his hand that had stilled the hearts of those who had stood in his way.  
  
“I don’t entertain children, Kotomine.”  
  
The unspoken threat seemed to reach that sense of rationale in the man, earning a moment of hesitation. “…You would simply need to contain her until we can kill her. A simple task… Even you should be able to handle.”  
  
Fuck him.  
  
The disrespect in that one statement was enough to make him want to kick the man out. He moved towards the door, intending just that when he noted the priest heading for his room.  
  
His heart stopped beating, eyes widening.  
  
“What are you doing, Kirei,” he hissed.  
  
“Your place has more mana in it for some reason.”  
  
“I protect what is mine,” he argued. “With the Mages Association closer to our doors, I am improving my security.” Which was bullshit and they both knew that. The man entered his room, leaving him to follow in his wake.  
  
The Gates were opened behind him, a dagger pulled as he followed.  
  
As soon as the girl was caught, he’d kill him.  
  
It would be a waste of course. Losing the priest was not high on his list of tasks, but it would be a necessary evil. The girl was more valuable, more vital. She was of the old world, capable of escaping anything, if the news of her escape from a hospital was any indication. He had little doubt the family had found some way to blend his Enkidu with the child, which meant she belonged to him.  
  
Wholly belonged to him, since the being had been his.  
  
He searched the bedroom.  
  
He opened the door to the bath.  
  
Not a single hair of the girl was in sight.  
  
Respect blossomed to his mind, especially after the mana stabilizing they had needed to do the night before. The girl was capable of learning. Quickly, since he himself could not fully sense where the girl was at.  
  
Amazing.  
  
“Are you satisfied, Priest?” He made a show of pushing his robes into his closet, as though his laundry were to blame for his discomfort with the priest in his private chambers. “You have searched my home enough.”  
  
“I had half hoped you had encountered the little girl,” the priest confessed, shaking that head of his and heading towards the door. The dejected slump of those shoulders was enough of an indication that any hopes and suspicions had been killed. “I went to the bloodbath and saw what carnage she was capable of. You would have been impressed. It seems her power is someone like what I remembered of yours.”  
  
“There is no power similar to my own.”  
  
Arrogance was allowed to drip in that statement. The priest’s attention was back on him, back to being how it normally was.  
  
The priest doubted him. He doubted his power and his words.  
  
Yet- “She was also looking into the tales of Gilgamesh. An interesting topic for a twelve-year-old with no knowledge of the outside world, don’t you think?”  
  
This time… This time he could let his expressions be unfiltered. He could let the turning gears of his ideas about the girl become clearer. “Old power knows its own…”  
  
He said it like how he thought it.  
  
If she was of old power, then it would explain the interest. It would explain the books and the power and…  
  
It would explain everything, yet leave so many more questions in its wake.  
  
“If you find her,” Kirei demanded, “inform me immediately. The Association can rot while we plan.”  
  
He knew that the news would intrigue him. He had come here merely to build that interest and send him out into the world to find the brat. He hoped that there would be more to this than a mere slipping through their fingers and a mage returning to the nest of other mages in London.  
  
The priest had plans, now more than ever.  
  
“Are you trying to command me, Priest?”  
  
The man scoffed. “I would try, but no one commands you. Knowing you, there is a chance you will simply kill her. I am here as a warning.” He was here to tempt him. “She will be far more useful as material than dead and needing to be hidden.”  
  
“I can’t help,” Gilgamesh purred, wrapping an arm around the priest’s shoulders and leading him towards the fridge, “but to wonder what the association will think of your callousness to their cause. After all the work they have put in to ensure that this city is repaired and that none are left the wiser to what happened in the grail war…”  
  
The fridge was opened, his hand slipping to a wine bottle before the priest stopped him.  
  
“We will meet later this week,” he growled. Displeasure evident on his every feature. “I am informing the visiting mage of the child next.”  
  
So no wine then.  
  
“Visiting mage?”  
  
“He arrived yesterday with his apprentice. Some lord from London. I’m sure you would recognize them if you saw them.”  
  
“I do not care for the lords of your little groups.”  
  
Once more he was pulling the bottle out, letting it pop open as the priest scowled further. As soon as he was pouring, the priest was leaving, slamming the door without another word.  
  
He wanted to waste no time with drunkards. He wanted ambition and lust. In any other world, he would have leaped at the opportunity to create such a strong grail. In any other world, he would have been right there, going down the stairs with the priest and discussing strategy and ideas. They would have agreed on a number of things.  
  
But not this world.  
  
Not this time.  
  
His feet did not take him to the door as he offered himself. Instead of wandering out, showing interest in the world and pretending to hunt for the girl, he found himself sipping at his drink. He locked the door to his home and looked around.  
  
The mana began to flow within moments of his locking the door.  
  
That alluring feeling of magic washed over the building, a fragrance soon beginning to waft from his room. It was almost like a window had been left open with how he could feel her mana pouring forth. Once more, he found himself indulging, closing his eyes as he let the mana soothe away his nerves.  
  
As he polished off the glass, something drifted out from his room.  
  
Another something followed.  
  
Small and white, with the faint traces of pinkened color; petals were coming from his room.  
  
The soft sound of feet echoed on the floor as he found a small head of brown hair looking into the room. Dozens of flowers were blooming forth around her feet, drifting across the wood floors as she moved. Her eyes didn’t see him, instead focusing on the living room area. As he watched, the girl drifted towards one of the gold statues, her hands running over the object before her eyes closed.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
With the mana pouring forth from her, he would have easily assumed it was a summons. He half expected a servant to appear, to protect her from him and the priest that had left. Instead, something began to blossom forth from the air itself. Like the lightning in the skies, it sparked and glowed, building and molding with the more mana she put in.  
  
Gold, in all its splendor, formed from her concentration, his own face looking up at him. Lions, stretching their great bodies and shaking their great manes, wrapped around his body, lounging as his golden persona settled into place.  
  
And then his friend.  
  
Enkidu’s face looked directly at him, draping themselves over his golden double. The same elusive, enigmatic smile crossed their features, those eyes haunting him.  
  
The magic stopped the moment he covered her hands with his own.  
  
The girl’s eyes flew to his, the gasp escaping her before she could stop it.  
  
“You’re still here!”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I… I missed my friend.”  
  
The hell did that mean?  
  
“Enki,” she murmured, pointing at the statue. “I missed Enki and-“  
  
“Enkidu.”  
  
He couldn’t breathe. The girl was nodding at him, eyes alight in excitement. “Yeah, I miss Enki. We had to leave them last night and I haven’t heard their voice today. Since you’re Gilgamesh, if we could-“  
  
He needed her dressed. It didn’t matter in what. She needed to be properly clothed. He opened the gates, letting one of his outfits from his youth fall through. The clothes were tossed at her before she could say anything.  
  
He himself wasn't capable of speech.  
  
He couldn’t say anything.  
  
Words were gone.  
  
Erased.  
  
Banished.  
  
Panic, raw panic was running through his veins. He had brought back his only friend’s master. Somewhere in those woods, for however long she had had the being summoned, his friend had lay in wait. There was no question what had brought the girl to his doorstep, what had lured him to her: Enkidu had been here.  
  
They were here.  
  
When she didn’t move, he took over, stripping her of the shirt and wrapping her in the robes. He belted her tightly in the garments, thinking nothing of the world outside. This was a country that formally dressed in robes. They’d think little of her outfit. No doubt, they would chalk it up to their little children dress up games.  
  
He hauled the girl into his arms and headed for the door, grabbing his keys and moving in a trance for the elevator.  
  
Shit.  
  
Shit shit shit.  
  
Shit.  
  
Enkidu was wounded.  
  
He had abandoned his only friend to be wounded and had thought about using his friend’s master for a grail for a moment. He had endangered his friend’s master by allowing the priest into his home.  
  
He hadn’t even fed his friend’s master.  
  
“King Gilgamesh,” the girl piped up.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Name. What’s your name, girl?” Gods, but he didn't even know the name of this magician that had brought forth his friend.  
  
“Ah… It’s Hakuno.” She looked up at him nervously. “My name is Hakuno Kishinami.”  
  
The name suited her. He wasn’t sure why.  
  
He headed for the garage, setting the girl on his bikeseat once more and settling behind her. She turned, holding him tightly as he kicked the bike to life and began to speed out of the place. They weaved through the roads as Hakuno simply waited.  
  
No complaints. No questions.  
  
She pressed her face to his chest and held him tight until they were to the outskirts of the city. He could feel her shift a little, her eyes wandering to the roads as he slowed.  
  
“Hakuno,” he murmured, stopping the bike at their bench.  
  
_Their_ bench. Gods, what was happening to him?  
  
“Call for them.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Your Enki. Call for them.”  
  
The girl climbed off the bike, the robes covering her hands before she sensed a trickle of energy leave her. A moment later, he could see the trees sway. Something was moving through them, sending flocks of birds in the skies and making the deer run out of the woods, crossing the roads and wandering into the wooded area on the other side.  
  
His mind screamed at the sight of the antlers that showed. A great beast of green skin and blue splotches moved forth from the woods. Slowly, as though in a movie, the being began to morph. Their features shortened, power fluxuating as they grew proper arms and legs. Their green hair drifted out behind them, trailing in their wake as they approached.  
  
Those soft, lifeless eyes were glued to the child as she hurried towards them.  
  
“Enki!”  
  
The being fell to their knees, their arms wrapping around the girl as Hakuno hugged them tight and began to fuss like a mother. Her little body squirmed as the being kissed her cheeks, those eyes closing.  
  
“Hakuno…” They breathed.  
  
There was no doubting that there was pain in that voice. Whatever had happened last night, it had taken a lot of mana to handle. The being’s skin was cracked in places, their face showing signs of the power they had needed to use.  
  
There must have been ice magecraft used, he thought bitterly. The being had never been good when it had come to the cold.  
  
“I found King Gilgamesh,” Hakuno told the being, holding their body up and smiling with all the energy of the sun. The being’s weight was fully on her, her mana was the only thing allowing her any manner of support for the being. “We came to get you. We’re gonna go home.”  
  
Doubt bloomed in those eyes.  
  
“Enkidu…”  
  
He had to force himself to breathe the name, earning those eyes drifting to him. Chains were forming, but the being couldn’t fight. They didn’t have enough power.  
  
Gilgamesh took a step forward, not trusting himself to say anything.  
  
One step.  
  
The arms holding the girl tightened, the strain on the being’s expression increasing.  
  
Another step.  
  
He could see the being pulling Hakuno closer. They were ready to fight, even though they both knew there was no energy in the being for such an assault.  
  
“Enkidu,” Gilgamesh said again.  
  
“It’s Gilgamesh,” Hakuno murmured again, face pressing to the being’s cheeks. “He gave me the bracelet the other day," she told them, holding up her arm where the bracelet gleamed, "and he protected me last night. It’s okay…”  
  
The being’s eyes closed, body pressing to Hakuno’s a moment before falling forward.  
  
The girl barely caught them before they hit the ground.


	4. Transcendence

Hakuno’s gaze flew to him, her voice ringing out as he hurried into motion.  
  
His arms wrapped around the being and lifted them up, taking in the lulling head and the wounds here and there along their body. The robes were repaired, looking as fine as ever, but blood was blossoming beneath the white fabric. Their eyes showed deep bags underneath.  
  
“Are they okay?” Hakuno looked up at him, her little frame shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
“They’ll be alright. We’ll see to them.” He only had one bike and three of them here though. His mind was running over the logistics, his mind in a maze of ideas and uselessness. He couldn’t exactly leave Hakuno here and come back to get her. If he did, then she might be taken. This was where the mages had attacked her before. If they weren’t careful, they would be caught.  
  
Leaving Enkidu here would have the same end. The mages could come along and assume they were involved in Hakuno’s freedom.  
  
There was no way to fit the three of them onto the bike. Attempting such a thing would attract more attention than they wanted.  
  
He needed to think.  
  
“Can you please put them down?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Hakuno motioned for him to put the being down. “We need to stop the bleeding, don’t we?”  
  
That was a fair point. The being was bleeding out badly. Settling the being onto the grass, he looked around again, trying to sense if any mana signatures were close. Naturally, there were remnants of the mages that had been killed in this place the day before. There were signs of the fighting that had occurred last night, but there was nothing else.  
  
Little Hakuno was closing her eyes, bandages forming from her mana. She lifted up the robes on the being’s person and began to wrap him up.  
  
Resourceful.  
  
This little girl didn’t know anything about reading and writing.  
  
He moved to settle next to the woman, trying to think through the options that they had.  
  
What he really needed to do was find a way to get the two from point A to point B without anyone noting the blood on the clay being’s form. They needed a way that they could just hide them away or store them somewhere until they could get back to the condo.  
  
Hakuno wasn’t thinking about what to do next. Her little hands wrapped around Enkidu’s, pressing them to her cheek as she closed her eyes and sighed. He could sense the mana trickling out of her, going into the being to help with the healing process. She was all about healing and support at the moment. She was about ensuring that Enkidu would get better.  
  
A thought sprung to mind, stopping her as she tried to call out to the being to wake them.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I need to get you both out of here and I need Enkidu asleep.”  
  
Those brown eyes, always so trusting, clouded slightly, her gaze narrowing. “Why would Enkidu need to sleep? They’ve been so excited about talking about you-“  
  
“I can’t take you both on my bike.”  
  
She merely shrugged. “Come back for me. Take Enki.”  
  
Damn it all. “I’m not leaving my friend’s master in this place just to be taken by the Mages Association,” he growled. “You’re coming with me.”  
  
“Then… What are you going to do with Enkidu?”  
  
Patience, Gilgamesh, he reminded himself. She was a child. It had taken a moment to figure out this plan in the first place.  
  
Planning was a pain.  
  
“We are going to place Enkidu in my Gates of Babylon,” he explained. “We can get food and clothing for you and return to my home without them needing to be carried.”  
  
“I’ll go in the gates too.”  
  
“You’re not going in the Gates.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Probably because the Gates were in a realm beyond all time and space, vast enough that people moving around within them would mean most likely death since he would need to know where the person was in order to get them out. He couldn’t exactly go in and check where they were either. She could wander off into the vast array of gold and jewels only for him to never be able to find her. She could die and he would never know.  
  
Enkidu slumbering in a corner of the Gates was fine though. They’d be in the same place as before when he went to pull them out.  
  
“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh moved a little closer, pulling her hands from the being’s hands. He pressed them to his lips, finding those eyes widening a little. Her eyes were glued to him, although no blush came to her features. She was not shy about attention then.  
  
Interesting.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
“…That’s not a fair argument.” The girl looked at their mutual friend before sighing. “…Just… I don’t want to leave them alone somewhere that I can’t go. If we need to do it in order to get them to somewhere safe, then we can. I trust you. Please don’t make me sad.”  
  
Smart answer.  
  
He opened the gates next to the being’s body, moving them slowly into the Gates and watching Hakuno carefully. The last thing they needed was for her to jump in after the being.  
  
But she didn’t do anything so rambunctious. Her eyes drifted over the being’s person as they went into the gates, her eyes closing as the gates vanished into thin air.  
  
Her hand went to his on silent demand, her body coming to stand as he stood up and helped her to her feet. With his arm around her shoulders, he led her slowly back to the bike and settled her in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, face pressing to his chest. Her robes fluttered in the wind as they moved silently towards the city again.  
  
Eyeing the buildings they passed, Gilgamesh turned away from the direction of the house, stopping before one of the shops and looking down at the girl holding onto him.  
  
“You need clothing, Hakuno.”  
  
“We just need to get back home.”  
  
“We need supplies, child.” Hand wrapping around hers, he pulled her from the bike, leaving it in the parking spot and pulling her along to the doors. When they entered, he could see the shop keepers migrating, their eyes drifting over him and the girl.  
  
Hakuno’s person went directly behind him as the women surrounded them. Her arms latching onto him tightly. A tremor was going through her body as she gripped him with bone white fingers.  
  
“Clothing.” He motioned the women away. “We need dresses for her. I do not care about price. Nothing of poor taste. Find me things.”  
  
They scattered and he was grateful. The girl was at least shifting a little, holding him tightly as he carried her towards the fitting rooms. Each step into the building seemed wrong, her grip on him tightening a little more until she was pressed against his shoulder as he lifted her up. Her hair was tickling at his nose as he accepted the collection of attire from one of the women, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
The small room with its brightly lit mirror was closed off.  
  
“…We need to go home.”  
  
“You need clothing and we need food. Enkidu needs to rest as well.”  
  
“Enkidu needs to be taken care of. We can’t leave them alone for too long.”  
  
“How did you end up with Enkidu, Hakuno?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
He turned, setting the selection of clothes down before he was motioning her over. His hands made quick work of the robes around her person, replacing them with one of the white dresses on the pile. The fabric was thicker than the robes she had been wearing, looking rather plain in comparison to some of the collection.  
  
Plain was fine for her. She was a plain child.  
  
“Enkidu saved me from a doctor,” Hakuno murmured, her eyes drifting to the door as though someone would burst into the room.  
  
“You provide them mana-“  
  
“Enkidu is my servant.” Hakuno smiled at him.  
  
“Where are your command spells then?”  
  
She shrugged.  
  
Enkidu had not explained how this would work then. Turning her around, he began to look, frowning as he ran his hands along her back.  
  
There were faint marks, running parallel with the mana circuits he could sense beneath her skin. They were so faint, he would have missed them had he not been looking for imperfections. He would have simply carried on with being acquainted with her.  
  
Kirei had mentioned something about someone’s mana circuits being in the girl though.  
  
They must have operated on her. He had heard about that in this time. Transplants of body parts and of blood, the humans of this time shared so many things that would have been considered sacred. For this girl, something of someone else was running through her, accounting for a good portion of this mana he could sense from her. The mana didn’t feel unnatural to her though. No doubt, the circuits that had been given to her were from a relative or someone related to her in some manner.  
  
To have circuits that old though…  
  
Ah, there.  
  
Just below the hairline, blending with the roots of her hair in a certain manner; she had two command spells lingering. The red marks were so well covered. It was a relief in some ways. There wouldn’t be a need for concealer or anything. She’d simply have to make sure the back of her head remained covered.  
  
“Gilgamesh?”  
  
She held onto the skirts of the dress, looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
“How did you summon Enkidu?”  
  
“They said they felt my mana and came to me.”  
  
“How did you learn to summon?” She couldn’t read. Writing was out of the question for an illiterate child.  
  
“The doctor summoned him, but Enkidu killed him.” The girl’s voice was so quiet, he was straining to hear her. “They were disappearing when I found them.”  
  
So it was a transfer?  
  
“Enkidu said the doctor used my mana to summon them,” she murmured.  
  
It made sense. He could take in some of that mana. A doctor that had become accustomed to handling her mana could have managed to utilize it, but the mana power would have had to be taken in often. They would have needed to have Hakuno handing mana over on a regular basis…  
  
His hands swept over the circuits on her arms, noting the scar at the crook of her arm. A small puncture.  
  
Those eyes drifted up to his, covering the spot as she took a step back from him. Her hair was falling over her face.  
  
“…Please let me see Enkidu soon. I don’t want to be away from my friend. I don’t mind if that means you don’t want to feed me or anything. I don’t need these nice clothes or food. I just want Enki.”  
  
“Enkidu will be brought out the moment we get home.” Bending his finger, he summoned the girl closer to himself, changing her attire back to the robes from before. Once again, he was seeing the marks.  
  
So many marks.  
  
“We need to go home.”  
  
“Enkidu won’t wake up quickly.”  
  
“My body hurts,” she whispered.  
  
What did that mean?  
  
She turned away in her robes and he didn’t bother with putting her into the other dresses for testing. Gathering them up, he wrapped his hand around hers and moved, purchasing the outfits quickly before he was leaving with her in tow.  
  
It was the moment he held her on the bike that he understood.  
  
Mana.  
  
Her mana was not at all stable. Whatever had been going on before, it had not been a lack of Enkidu’s care that had caused her to bleed mana like an advertisement to the Mages Association. She had been unable to control her mana and Enkidu had been fighting it. They had been trying desperately to keep her tempered.  
  
And she was now pouring out mana like crazy, holding him tightly as they traversed through the city and he walked her into the condominium. The moment they were in the elevator, he set their bags down and picked up her hands, pressing them to his cheeks.  
  
“Pour that mana into me.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“The mana you’re giving off, I want you to give it to me.”  
  
She stared at him a moment before he felt the change.  
  
The world around them became more detailed, the veins of his body running rampant with the adrenaline rise. Her mana sang through his senses, opening his every sense. Remnants of the mages that had climbed onto the elevator were apparent. Kirei’s signature still warm on the elevator.  
  
He could sense two trips on the priest’s behalf up and down the elevator. He could sense a second person on the elevator the second time the priest had come.  
  
There was a lack of trust for sure between them.  
  
Hakuno’s shoulders slumped as he took in the information, her body resting against his. He wrapped his arms around her tight and leaned his face to her shoulder, taking in everything. God, he could have been like this forever. He could have just enjoyed hoarding her away, siphoning mana again and again from her so he could feel this way. He wanted to run out to his bike again, take over the world.  
  
Was this what the doctor that had summoned Enkidu felt?  
  
Was this how Enkidu had felt with her as their master?  
  
“King Gilgamesh?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What do you want to do now?” Hakuno looked over at him, eyes unreadable. “You have your friend back. You don’t need anyone else. You like just having one friend. I don’t really have a place here.”  
  
“You don’t have a place here?”  
  
The little fool, did she not see her place? She had summoned Enkidu, a being whose very existence had tried to be erased by the gods. A being who had been hidden away by the grail so deep that there had been no other that had managed to summon them. He had seen thousands of heroes, watched mongrel after mongrel attempt to sway him to their cause with pretty words and devotion. Women had attempted to sway him through seduction, their bodies used and cast aside.  
  
And her, a small child, had managed to summon his friend. She had managed to find him and humor him. She had become important.  
  
Those eyes were alight with that doubt though, her little feet shifting here and there.  
  
The doors of the elevator opened and he stood up, pulling her along to his home.  
  
“You,” he informed her, “should never say such things to me again.”  
  
“What use am I to you?”  
  
“You are a child, are you not?”  
  
“…I am.”  
  
“Then your task with us is simple. You must grow up.” Children had no place in his home, but someone fully grown. A woman of exceeding power and capabilities…”  
  
She was promising, but he’d wait to see.  
  
“I can do that.” Her hand tightened around his. “We didn’t get food.”  
  
“I will order something to be brought here. Later, when you and Enkidu are settled, I will wander out and have more foods brought to the apartment. Enkidu and yourself will need to be settled in and I’m sure Enkidu will be a bit wary of me at first.”  
  
They would be violent, since they were a servant. Fighting inside the fourtieth floor of the building was not necessarily high on his priorities either.  
  
“I’ll help them. Don’t worry.” Hakuno hurried into the living room, motioning for him to put the servant on the couch.  
  
“Upstairs,” he gestured towards the staircase. “I have a guest room we’ll put them in. It has some fake plants. They’ll appreciate it.”  
  
“I can make flowers for the room like I did for yours,” Hakuno offered, following after him.  
  
The hell was she talking about?  
  
He frowned a little, remembering the blooms that had followed after her as she had come into the living room. If she had made those…  
  
Geez, the being no doubt had encouraged her to become one with nature.  
  
“Let’s see how comfortable you can make the room then, shall we?”  
  
She beamed, rolling up those sleeves as she followed him into the room. He opened the gates, letting the being slowly slip onto the bed. Once again, he found himself looking over the being, noting the time that hadn’t changed them. Still the same flawless skin. Still the same peaceful expression. Even covered in bandages and sleeping away, the being looked like they had simply walked out of his bad dreams, falling asleep.  
  
Hakuno wasn’t even sparing a moment, flower blossoms filling the room. The white flowers grew from vines, curling around the headboard of the bed.  
  
“More greenery,” he told her.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Like the woods. Enkidu likes ferns and other green plants.”  
  
She didn’t seem to fully understand, but her eyes closed, creating more green leaves and vines around the bed. The ivy and leaves would work, at least making the being feel more like they were in their element.  
  
Before he could think to do anything else, Gilgamesh found himself behind the girl, pulling her to his chest. His lips pressed to her head, watching his friend rest.  
  
“I can make more.”  
  
“Your mana seems to have lowered greatly,” he told her.  
  
“It has. I feel normal again.” Those brown eyes looked up at him. “Thank you for helping us.”  
  
“I will always do what I need to for my friend. It goes without saying.”  
  
“You listened to me and you were nice enough to help me.” Hakuno turned, her sweet face turned upwards, taking him in more. “You got me clothes and you helped me with my mana. You didn’t let the priest man have me either. You didn’t need to do that. No one else would.”  
  
“Enkidu would.”  
  
It was blinding how quick and how proudly that smile bloomed. He almost had to look away. “Enkidu is the greatest friend anyone could ask for. They showed me what trees and sunshine were. They brought me to a bookstore for books and let me try out sweets.”  
  
Sweets.  
  
He hauled the girl up into his arms, feeling her become unbalanced for a moment as he carried her down the stairs and to the kitchen area.  
  
He did have something she could enjoy. He had left them in the freezer.  
  
Naturally, he had been preoccupied with everything.  
  
“King?”  
  
He held up the bag, smirking. “You gave me chocolates the last time we met, if you remember.”  
  
Oh, but those eyes were glued to him now. Her little face all lit up before him. He was tempted to simply call for food to be delivered. Three morsels were hardly suitable.  
  
But he pulled one out, handing it to her before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
His whole body froze. The girl before him simply closed her eyes as she ate her chocolate. The small sound she made and the way her whole person seemed to squirm at the taste of the sweets was almost laughable.  
  
Who had taught her to say things like that though?  
  
She couldn’t have meant it. She was too young to understand the concept. Those chocolate colored eyes seemed to just churn with a mixture of happiness. Her hand seemed to play with the bracelet on her other wrist.  
  
The sun itself seemed to want to bless the damn child, shining brightly behind her. The light streaming through the living room windows stretched as far as it could, trying to reach her and failing miserably. What had made it into the apartment illuminated her a little more, making the edges of her brown hair show hints of golds and reds.  
  
“King Gilgamesh?”  
  
Her voice sang his name, pouring reverence into the title.  
  
“You may have the other two as well,” he told her, handing her the little bag and moving to close the blinds. “When you finish, I’ll help you get changed and wander out to get some food for us all. You will need to be good and watch over Enkidu. They are your servant and your responsibility. I assume that will take care of them as they deserve to be treated.”  
  
“I love Enkidu,” she told him, a strange pain going through his head and chest at her words. “I’ll make sure that they heal and that they can stay with us forever.”  
  
“Good.” The word came out harsher than necessary. His senses were strange around this child. The blinds were closed though, blocking out the world from what was his. The world didn’t deserve them. Better in the hands of a king than in the world’s cruel grasp. Hakuno’s little toes were curling as she ate her gifts, but as he came closer to help her off the counter and towards his room to change, she held up the last piece.  
  
“Here.”  
  
“I gifted them to you.”  
  
“You are a king though,” Hakuno told him simply. “Nothing so good should be taken from you. Kings deserve nice things and this is the greatest food I have ever tasted in my life. This is what happiness tastes like. Actually,” she threw that charming little look his way as she moved a bit closer, “this is what it feels like when Enkidu tells me that I’m not a monster and that I am human. This is what trees look like and how nice the wind feels when we go outside before the sun goes down.”  
  
She was nonsensical. You could not compare lumber and gusts of wind to taste.  
  
Yet he was welcoming her feeding him, allowing the rich taste of the chocolate to hit his tastebuds. He could hear her words ringing in his ears as she set the little bag down on the counter and slowly climbed down.  
  
She had thought she was a monster. Enkidu had said she was human.  
  
Someone had tried to emotionally manipulate this child, tell her lies in an attempt to no doubt take her mana for their own gains.  
  
Hakuno picked up the bag with her clothes in it, looking his way with those round eyes and proud little looks of hers. Such a plain and dull looking little thing, holding herself so stubbornly proud. She was heading for the stairs though, intending to scurry up to Enkidu’s side, no doubt.  
  
“Hakuno,” he called, halting her.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Come with me,” he motioned her towards his room, opening the door and finding himself looking in to a field of white flowers. Endless, mana filled, beautiful white flowers. They were strewn about the floors and the bed, petals loose and connected to their blooms. It felt alive and electric, the power radiating and welcoming to his senses.  
  
“I had a little too much magic,” Hakuno confessed, holding onto his hand as she looked at her handiwork. “I wasn’t sure what to do, but Enki liked when I made flowers for them so I made some for you.”  
  
His innocent flower.  
  
He stroked her hair a moment, needing to take in the mana, to allow it to sooth more of his being. Simply opening the door had been like stepping back into Uruk. These four walls felt like the entirety of his kingdom, bursting with promise and strength.  
  
“I need to get dressed,” Hakuno told him, moving into the room and pulling out the dress they had tried at the store. She didn’t even leave the room, simply stripping her robes off and putting on the dress.  
  
Her eyes drifted over to his as she struggled with the back.  
  
He snorted, forcing himself over to zip the back up for her. The rest of her collection of clothes was pulled from the bag, his own bottom drawer emptied into the Gates of Babylon before he was setting her belongings into the drawer.  
  
Another smile was given to him as he find her pressing herself against his side, hugging him.  
  
Another ‘I love you’ was thrown his way, emotions given to a king who had cheated mortality to be in this time.  
  
Gods, he simply led the girl to his living room and settled her on his sofa, handing her the remote and promising to return soon. They needed food, to which she nodded and told him not to buy sad foods.  
  
He would be buying far more suitable foods.  
  
She would have foods that reminded her of Enkidu’s compliments. Foods that made her think of being in the shower and think of standing in the fields at sunset, feeling wind against her face. She would enjoy foods that would make her create thousands more of those damn little flowers of hers.  
  
No, she wouldn’t have sad foods.  
  
“Do not let anyone in,” Gilgamesh told her.  
  
“I won’t. I’m going to rest with Enki.” She told him.  
  
Heaven help him, he was starting to hate his friend.  
  
The being did not realize what they had.


	5. Retaliation Suite

Awakening, the first thing that the clay being could notice was that the world around them was filled with life and heat.  
  
Loving heat, loving warmth. A pair of arms were wrapped around their waist as they slowly took in the surroundings. They were small arms holding onto them, indicating without a doubt who was holding them.  
  
Looking down, they could see that little mop of brown hair, curling at the ends in a tangled mess. Her little form was wrapped in a deep burgundy dress, bracelet gleaming off her wrist as her arm lay uselessly over their waist.  
  
“Hakuno,” Enkidu murmured.  
  
How had they managed to get back to their master?  
  
Their mind had been so dizzy. Some of the mages from before had been using poisons and strange magecrafts in order to fight. There had been so much blood and pain. They had wandered a little, drinking from the polluted waters near their hiding place. They had destroyed the church that they had been hiding in. The few texts that the two of them had collected had burned with the building.  
  
But after that…  
  
After that had become blurry, demented. They had seen Shamhat in their mind’s eye. They had seen Gilgamesh, dressed in modern attire.  
  
As though the king would settle for such attire.  
  
Hakuno’s eyes slowly drifted open, looking up at them before a large smile bloomed onto her face. Like a flower towards the sun, she bloomed to life before them. There was nothing that made their heart melt faster. Their lips pressed to the girl’s forehead.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re awake,” Hakuno sighed. “You sacred us.”  
  
“Us?”  
  
Oh, but the girl just smiled at that. She climbed to her feet and bounced a little, pulling on their arm. “Come with me,” she told them. “We’ll go downstairs and wait for him to get back together. It’s been a couple days and he told me to leave you be, but I couldn’t help it. I was worried.”  
  
His little magician and friend, so cute.  
  
Enkidu moved to their feet, wrapping their arms around the child only to pause.  
  
So soft… So sweet smelling. Their face pressed against that hair, taking in the scent of summer blooms and warmth. The dress she had on was far nicer than the clothes they had managed to find her while they had escaped the hospital and traveled all this way. It was made of the finest of fabrics, fabrics thicker and more concentrated in color.  
  
Who had been taking care of his little flower bloom?  
  
The space outside of the room they had been in was odd.  
  
Like someone had taken Uruk and tried to squeeze its essence into the small space. Despite the two floors and the modern walls and stairs, plants and heat radiated from the space. Fabrics hung from the ceiling, cushioning the atmosphere. Golds and crimsons had taken over the terrain.  
  
Hakuno wrapped her arms around their shoulders and sighed that little happy sigh of hers.  
  
Tiny little flower.  
  
Enkidu headed down the stairs, looking around more as they meandered towards the kitchen area. Of course, calling this space a kitchen was almost negating the existence of any other kitchen. Everything was cold steel, the marble counters and deep wood creating a strange, expensive look to it all.  
  
This world was filled with prices, with value beyond all imagination.  
  
Whoever the child had found to take them in, they had been someone of merit and prowess at the modern world.  
  
Whoever they were, Enkidu would have to use them.  
  
Just for a time. Perhaps the person could help get Hakuno and themselves to a place beyond the grasp of the mages and doctors. If they were of real value, they could possibly help them research on the background of the girl’s circuits. They could help find more information on Merlin.  
  
“Hold on! Hold on!” Hakuno wiggled incessantly, escaping their arms and hurrying around the counter, opening the fridge filled with wine bottles and fruits only to grab something from deep within the depths of the cold storage. The large, well designed cake had a large chunk missing and she was holding it dangerously tilted as she pulled it free.  
  
“Hakuno, set it down.”  
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Hakuno grinned at them, nodding towards the drawers. “Can you pull out silverware and a couple plates? He doesn’t like when I eat with my hands. He said that people have to eat with utensils.”  
  
The snicker that escaped them was unavoidable, but they helped set the cake down carefully on the counter before listening. Plates were of silver, silverware of gold. Nothing in the place was cheap. Nothing was of little value.  
  
A concerning fact, considering Hakuno was little and would make mistakes.  
  
Had this person hurt their Hakuno? Had they been direct with her?  
  
Who the hell was teaching their Hakuno?  
  
Enkidu sliced the cake for the girl, watching her wait patiently for her slice and thanking them as she moved to the other side of the counter. She set the plate on the counter and climbed carefully onto the stool.  
  
Proper manners, polite movements.  
  
Enkidu set the cake back in the fridge and reached over with their fork, stealing the first bite of her slice.  
  
“Enkidu!”  
  
“It’s delicious,” they cooed, watching that smile come to her face again. That perfect posture faltered, the girl leaning over her cake and trying her best to try to be upset with them. She puffed those cheeks of hers out, pouting.  
  
“You could have cut a slice for yourself.”  
  
“But it wouldn’t be your cake,” Enkidu teased, watching her grin despite all efforts.  
  
“…Okay. I’ll share. You have to sit in the chairs though.” She pat the seat next to herself. Such a proper little thing. She’d come a long way in little time at all. From the sad little human who thought herself a monster to this proper little princess.  
  
Enkidu found themselves opening their mouth as the girl went back and forth with feeding the two of them. She would eat a bite herself and feed them while she finished chewing her own bite. The cake was gone quickly, the sweet taste teasing his senses.  
  
It far exceeded the taste of the sweets that they had bought in Fuyuki.  
  
Everything was better here.  
  
Perhaps they had died and gone to heaven? What a strange concept. Eternity in a strange Uruk styled home with a little flower mage who acted like that of Shamhat, Gil, and themselves.  
  
“Not going to lick the plate?” Enkidu asked, watching her carefully pick up her empty plate and fork and carry them to the sink. Like they had in the church, she took a minute to run soap and water over them, washing off the chocolate and cream before setting it by the sink on their sides to dry. She smiled their way, a bit of chocolate showing on one side of her mouth.  
  
A messy little eater.  
  
So damn cute.  
  
“So who is this person who is helping us and keeping us here,” they asked, earning a shake of the head.  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
Enkidu blinked, narrowing their gaze a little more.  
  
She was speaking Sumerian.  
  
It was rough, but they hadn’t noticed at first the work that she had been putting in. There was no Japanese anymore with this child. Instead, she spoke with only her Sumerian knowledge. A couple days had made her more fluent…  
  
Had this person been involved in preserving pieces of Uruk?  
  
Looking around again, they found their eyes drawn to the books on magecraft. Older texts were there. Well preserved manuscripts and tablets. Whoever was keeping them safe, they had interests in the old world and in magic.  
  
They could have wanted Hakuno for their own gains.  
  
It made sense.  
  
Someone of this time would have no idea the amount of power that could come from someone of the old world. Hakuno’s powers were nothing more than ancient power. She breathed and exuded the strength and power of the old gods and goddesses. Her body and her mana flowed with the life and warmth of the ancient kingdoms.  
  
It was the kind of life and power that they had looked for when Gilgamesh had grown older, prepared for heirs and for building eternity for Uruk.  
  
Women had come and gone though. None had shown any kind of promise.  
  
There had been none like Hakuno and now there was.  
  
Enkidu’s arms wrapped around the girl as she returned to their side. She simply leaned against them, hugging them back and pressed the clean side of her face to the strange and fine fabrics they had on. The person keeping them had even gotten them attire. How strange.  
  
“You will like them,” Hakuno murmured. “I promise.”  
  
Oh, the sweet child.  
  
There was nothing more that they wanted to do than believe that, but this was their master and their friend. There was nothing that mattered as much as keeping that happiness and love bubbling to the surface. If this person had done anything, anything at all to harm or temper that life and fire inside of her…  
  
But Enkidu pulled the little magician to the couch, taking a moment only to grab one of the texts from the bookcase near the flat dark screen and to grab one of the furs from the back of the sofa. The little magician simply snuggled up close, taking the text and opening to the first page.  
  
“I can try to read it,” she told him. “I’ve been practicing.”  
  
“You’ve been practicing? Should I be jealous of your surprise friend?”  
  
“No, you’ll like him.” Those brown eyes were just glinting in mischief. “You’ll like him a lot.”  
  
“I don’t know. I love you a lot.”  
  
Such a bundle of joy, she squirmed in their arms and grinned. “You’ll like them even more. I know it.”  
  
Mhmm.  
  
There was no need to disappoint the child in that regard. They just hummed, holding her a little closer and keeping an eye on the doors as the child began to read aloud. She had become more confident, somehow. Her voice didn’t waver when she spoke. She would pause a moment here and there, nodding her head a little before she’d try to pronounce the word. She didn’t really sound out the characters on the paper, instead taking that pause and then saying it.  
  
How interesting…  
  
The outside world was becoming gray as they read there on the sofa. Her little head rested more against him, her body and the text being turned so that she could lay properly against their side. Such a small thing she was, she didn’t even think twice about possibly asking to stop and sleep. As they wrapped the blanket over them both, her eyes went to their face before she went on.  
  
The little mage was fighting off the fatigue, no doubt wanting them to meet their host.  
  
It would not be as peaceful as she was hoping. Whoever their host was, they would be in for an awakening. The mages were still out there in the world. There was still danger around the corner and they needed to be ready to go in an instant. Being in the center of the city was not helpful. Hakuno’s mana would be like a beacon, summoning in more and more of those mages until they were overrunning the place.  
  
She would end up back in the hospital if they weren’t careful.  
  
That meant that, however much Hakuno liked this person to be around them, there would be no opportunity for them to stay. There would be no chance of simply settling in for domestic bliss. They would run when things started to seem dangerous. They’d lock away the mortal of this place.  
  
“It’s starting to rain,” a voice called, stopping Enkidu’s train of thought. The door opened and shut, the person bending down to remove their shoes and their oversized white coat. “The humans had predicted that there would be nothing but sunshine as well, if you can believe that. Look at that downpour-“  
  
The two paused, staring at one another.  
  
Enkidu’s arms wrapped around the now slumbering child. Her last attempts at staying up had failed. Their eyes were glued to the blond, to the dark button up and exposed lean body.  
  
Gilgamesh, in all his golden splendor and majesty, looked directly back at him, holding a handful of groceries and watching him.  
  
“…Enkidu.”  
  
“You can’t be alive…”  
  
It had been centuries… Millennia. The king had lived in a time and place that was far removed from this lifeless world and untrusting realm of mortals. No longer were they in the time of gods and magic, but instead in a realm of craft and deceit.  
  
“The grail took you as well,” Gilgamesh stated, those red eyes narrowing a little as he smirked. “It took me by surprise as well to find that Hakuno had summoned you to this world and was not simply your double. She acts very similar at times, it had me intrigued.”  
  
“You are a servant.”  
  
There was no question. No doubt in their mind.  
  
Gilgamesh had been summoned as a servant. They were enemies, it seemed. And to think, they had spent so much time playing up the tales of Gilgamesh and building someone for the child to adore and look up to. It would crush the child to hear that the king was nothing more than an enemy now.  
  
Gods, but trying to accommodate for that change in circumstance would-  
  
“I was.” Gilgamesh motioned them to relax, moving to the counters and looking at the plate next to the sink. His laugh was light, smirk broadening. “I’m guessing my little sweet tooth enjoyed herself quite a bit while I was out buying healthy things again. I don’t know if it is your influence or what, but she seems to enjoy avoiding anything that is truly healthy and opting for anything of sweet and luxurious taste.”  
  
Enkidu moved from the couch, moving the child onto their back. They were going to need to leave.  
  
They had to go.  
  
“Enkidu,” Gilgamesh shook his head, sighing. “Sit. There’s nothing wrong with simply hearing my words, is there not? Hakuno has accepted that I would like you both to stay-“  
  
“We cannot stay here. We need to leave.”  
  
“And go where?” The king frowned, stopping his process of putting away the groceries to cross his arms. “What exactly is your plan, my clay being? This is not Babylon. There are no places that are truly wild anymore. Humanity has spread its legs and arms, covering the earth and inscribing the details onto paper and light. Your master herself is a bundle of old magic, encouraging anyone around to come closer and investigate.”  
  
“She must not be found…”  
  
“And that is where you need to talk to me, my friend.” Gilgamesh didn’t even pause, walking over with all the confidence of the king that he was. Those hands rested on his shoulders a moment before Enkidu felt the little body on his back stir.  
  
Hakuno was awakening.  
  
This wasn’t good.  
  
“…Gil…”  
  
“Hello, my flower,” Gilgamesh greeted softly, that voice turning as charming as soft as it had with the lion cubs in Uruk. “I think we have not spoken well enough to Enkidu. They are nervous about staying here.”  
  
Hakuno’s arms were reaching over their shoulder. Enkidu cursed mentally as Hakuno’s arms easily went to the king, her body being welcomed into the man’s arms. The king’s smile changed.  
  
The strange feeling nagging at them dissipated as Hakuno rested against the king.  
  
Why that was…  
  
Enkidu frowned, watching the king close his eyes and rest his head against the girl’s own forehead.  
  
“I can’t believe I fell asleep,” Hakuno murmured. “I wanted to be awake when you came home. I didn’t tell Enkidu who you were because I wanted to see them excited to see you. I figured you both would be really excited.”  
  
“I am very excited,” Gilgamesh murmured back. Those eyes were just glued to the girl. “You have given me far more than I could have ever dreamed, my little magician. You’ve given me far more than should ever be possible.”  
  
“I’m glad.” She leaned against him, earning a laugh before Gilgamesh moved to the armchair near the couch. Motioning to the other chair, Gilgamesh turned his attention to the other person in the room.  
  
“Enkidu, please.”  
  
“Hakuno is not for you to use,” Enkidu warned.  
  
“I have no intention of doing anything untoward to your master. Hakuno is as I’ve just said, a blessing to which I could never have predicted. Her actions and her words have charmed me.”  
  
The girl just squirmed at that.  
  
Still as uncertain as before. At least that had not changed. Enkidu moved slowly, settling onto the couch and trying to adjust the strange new clothes that they had awakened in.  
  
“Hakuno and I will need to leave this place soon. I’m not sure how long we have been here, but-“  
  
“You’ve been here a week.”  
  
A week.  
  
It had been an entire week since they had faced the mages. They needed to go immediately. Hakuno would be in danger. It had been only two from the moment they had escaped the hospital and been found in the woods. The mages would be upon them at any moment. They would sense them and-  
  
“You are safe with me,” Gilgamesh told them, his hand stroking Hakuno’s hair as she started to drift off to sleep again. “Both of you are.”  
  
“Hakuno’s mana-“  
  
“Is wondrous,” he finished. “I have taken the liberty of rotating between you and myself for accepting that abundance of extra mana that she seems to acquire. I find that also allowing her to have her fun with blooms assists with keeping that flow to a reasonable level.”  
  
It explained the almost wild look the place had, with all its greenery and flowers. It was more like living in a greenhouse than a home.  
  
The rain was still pounding against the windows of the warm and vivacious place, matching the pounding concern running loose through their mind. Enkidu shook their head.  
  
“There is more than her mana. She has been abused and wounded by the humans of this world. They gave her things, made her almost lifeless when they had her contained. If they find her again and manage to take her, I don’t know that I would be able to find her again… Gilgamesh, they tried to do things… Things we only did we temple maidens and your wives.”  
  
“…Do you know who they were?”  
  
Enkidu shook their head, watching that hand stop. Gilgamesh’s arms held the girl a bit closer.  
  
“Do you know how long she was there? What they did to her in any detail?”  
  
“The files were burned a week ago, but I know the doctors were forcing her mana circuits open and to be in use. They forced her to be well behaved and they denied her the chance to eat for herself or learn. She didn’t know what the outside world looked like before I took her away. She was scared…”  
  
“Could you find the place where they were keeping her if you needed to?”  
  
“I could.”  
  
Gilgamesh leaned back a little, slumping as his eyes drifted to the child in his arms. There was something far off in that look of his, something that reminded him of when the king had heard of Ishtar’s complaints to her temple maidens or when he had heard the guards talk of being paid better despite falling asleep at their posts.  
  
“Please hand me my master, my friend.” Enkidu held their arms out, waiting only to find the king waving his arms away.  
  
“I am holding her. She is fine.”  
  
“Please…”  
  
Gilgamesh closed his eyes, shaking his head. “There is something about your master, Enkidu. I don’t know what it is, but I feel better when she is with me. Handing her to you, even for a moment, is the furthest thing from my mind.”  
  
“Gilgamesh…”  
  
“You sense it too.” Those snake-like eyes were looking directly to him now, his head leaning against the sleeping girl. “She is something of our time, someone of old power and life.”  
  
“She is mine,” Enkidu confessed to the king, speaking the words so softly.  
  
What else were they supposed to say to the king? What else was possible? Hakuno, with her little smiles and her genuine love of the world was something that had built up this feeling within them. She had looked to them to understand humanity and to find her place within it. She had given them flowers and affections, dozed at their side and taken the teasing in good nature. When she had become scared, she had clung to them, not to anyone else. When they were covered in blood and looking like the monster that they were, she simply enjoyed the look of his antlers and offered to help in any way she could.  
  
The king had owned many things, themselves included.  
  
Hakuno was not the king’s flower, but theirs.  
  
Gilgamesh moved her slowly, letting the girl rest across his lap so he could lean forward. His chin came to rest against his hands, eyes on him more carefully.  
  
“She is yours, is she?”  
  
“I came to her summons.”  
  
“Her summons was done by another. I heard from her that you killed them.”  
  
“They wanted to kill humans. There is no room in this world for a person such as that.”  
  
Gilgamesh shook his head, slowly moving over to their side and settling the child between them. Those red eyes were still on them, but Enkidu turned their attention back to Hakuno.  
  
There was still a good amount of mana coming off of her. They would need to do something about that soon. Allowing her to simply contain the mana would only serve to hurt her. Their arms wrapped around that sweet being, pulling her into their arms and pressing their face to hers.  
  
“Enkidu.”  
  
“Hakuno is my master and my friend, Gil.” Enkidu moved their legs onto the couch. “If you insist and she wants it, then we will stay, but I cannot risk anything happening to her. She is very important to me. I have never had anyone that I could say was wholly mine. She is mine. I am going to keep her safe, even from those whom I am close to.”  
  
“I’m getting us drinks,” Gilgamesh told them, moving to stand. The king headed to the kitchen area, popping a bottle and pouring two glasses. The natural look of him in the space was strange. The king who slept with lions and laughed in the midst of fighting a mighty bull was now pouring wine and cutting cheese onto a wood board for them both.  
  
Accepting the drink was easy, it was drinking said offering that was difficult.  
  
Somehow, the crimson drink felt like it was the start to a spiraling situation. It was like allowing the king to become Hakuno’s servant as well. Gilgamesh would have no need to answer to her though. The child was impressionable. She was young and sweet. She would blindly listen and obey. They had found that themselves while having her with them.  
  
“We should burn down the hospital,” Gilgamesh told them, leaning back and propping his leg over the other as he drank his wine. “Examples should be set. We could lock the apartment and wander out to burn the place down.”  
  
“They could see her as more of a threat then,” Enkidu argued.  
  
“What do you propose?”  
  
Enkidu shook their head.  
  
Whatever they did, it would need to be something that wouldn’t come back to bite them in the ass later. It would need to be something that would benefit his master.  
  
Gilgamesh wiped a hand over his lower face, watching the two of them carefully. “I have dealt with the mages of this world a handful of times. I know a few that I could keep distracted until the memory of her is distant. They could think she simply escaped and is now wild and free of them.”  
  
“It sounds too good to be true.”  
  
“Do you trust me, Enkidu?”  
  
Gods, but did they want to trust him. Trusting Gilgamesh would make things so much easier. Hakuno would have someone else to associate with. She would have someone else to help her grow and develop. She could tell them both secrets that they could murmur to one another when she wasn’t listening. She could have the opportunity to have somewhere to call home.  
  
And home was such a strange and marvelous concept. Having somewhere to stay and humanity to enjoy was something that couldn’t be described in few words. Shamhat had given them such a gift in learning how the humans lived and loved. Her tender heart had given them everything and the world.  
  
Enkidu sipped at the wine, enjoying the spiced kick in the liquor. Their eyes closed, the taste rolling over their tongue.  
  
Gilgamesh was different.  
  
There was no denying that the king was not the same as before. There was something private about them. Something that made their senses stand on end and their hands itch to steal back and run away with their master. There was something dark twisting and turning in those eyes, eyes that reminded him of fire.  
  
However…  
  
Gilgamesh lifted one of Hakuno’s hands, pressing his lips gently to the back of that hand. The bracelet on her wrist gleamed, showing off the marks that Enkidu had neglected to look too closely at. Gilgamesh’s name gleamed from the jewelry piece.  
  
“Help me,” Enkidu asked of their king. “I know bits and pieces from the grail about this land and how to survive, but there is a lot of things that are missing. I don’t know anything about these mages that are after my Hakuno. I don’t know how to give Hakuno this.” They motioned at the room.  
  
“You don’t need to give her any of this. I have already done so.”  
  
“I want to raise her,” Enkidu told them. “She reminds me of myself so much, Gilgamesh. She doesn’t know how to be human or anything. I get to humanize someone and whenever she gets excited, I just… She is mine, Gilgamesh. She’s all mine.”  
  
The man sipped at his drink, pausing a moment to eat at the food he had brought over.  
  
“You are my friend and my king, but the thought of leaving her care to someone else bothers me. I trust you, but I know that we are in a different time and place. Things don’t work like they did before.”  
  
“You are my friend.”  
  
Enkidu looked over at the man set his glass down.  
  
“Above and beyond all fighting and all purpose, you are my friend and what is yours is also mine. I won’t question your claim to the child. She is too young and too innocent.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“However,” the king went on, “I have dreamed of things, Enkidu. My visions are clouded now, but I sense something important around your master and I intend to keep her close.”  
  
Enkidu nodded silently. The temptation to tell the king what they sensed was strong, but the king must have known about the feeling. They must have sensed the dark gunk-like feeling that clung to his essence. It felt as though the king had delved into something and climbed out, walking away and refusing to clean the darkness off.  
  
“She is so very small,” Gilgamesh murmured, sipping his drink a little more as he turned on the television. The blanket from nearby was once more pulled around her body, this time the king taking a moment to do the honors. He moved in closer, pressing to their side and pouring forth more wine from one of the Gates of Babylon.  
  
The practice at avoiding the feeling in their gut around the king was lessened as those dark eyes opened. Hakuno’s attention drifted to the king, her smile growing at the sight of the two of them side by side, looking down at her.  
  
She snuggled between their bodies, fixing the fur to wrap around all of their laps before she pulled her text over from earlier and the king spoke to her.  
Little questions, simple things. He spoke clearly and carefully, as he would have with his cubs in the palace. Hakuno responded in kind, her Sumerian mimicking the king’s words at times.  
  
It was obvious how she was learning now.  
  
There was no reading involved. Gilgamesh was filling her vocabulary and teaching her phrases through those simple questions. Their back and forth was building up more phrases and more words for her to use. The king would tease her and she would throw his teasing right back at him. The man oozed of that same charm as before, eyes alight as she would take it in stride.  
  
She would be fluent within a month at this rate.  
  
Whether or not that was a good thing was uncertain.  
  
“Do you want a different book?” Gilgamesh asked, watching her finish the book after teasing her over the possibility of simply killing off Ishtar despite the book’s happy ending with the goddess.  
  
“Enkidu?” Hakuno looked over at them, frowning. “You’ve been so quiet.”  
  
“I was thinking about taking a trip out with Gilgamesh this evening.” Enkidu told her, seeing those crimson colored eyes drift to their face. “We are going to take care of some business. Do you mind staying here and resting?”  
  
“I can watch our home.” She nodded at them, turning that attention to Gil. “But you have to take care of Enki. If he gets hurt again, I won’t be happy.”  
  
“Don’t trust me to take care of my friend?”  
  
“You always ask about trust, but you have more sad food again.” She motioned towards the crackers and cheese.  
  
“Ah, caught so easily. I happen to like my indulgences.”  
  
“It’s not indulgences when it tastes bad. You should have had cake.”  
  
“I have found,” Gilgamesh murmured, pressing his lips to the girl’s forehead, “that flowers require sweet nectar. For others, it is not the sweetness of the world that sustains us, but the sacrifice of others.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means,” Hakuno whined softly. “You just like sad things.”  
  
“Are you calling yourself sad?”  
  
“I used to be.” Hakuno leaned against their side as Enkidu watched her struggle to keep up with the king’s teasing. “But Enkidu made everything better and now you’re here.”  
  
Now he was there.  
  
Gilgamesh held the girl in his arms until she dozed off again. They settled her in the king’s bed, tucking her in before they were out the door and down the elevator.  
  
The floors flashed by in the form of the light above the door, Enkidu’s eyes going to their reflection.  
  
“…We murder everyone in the place,” Gilgamesh told them. “Anyone with a pulse in that building, we kill. We’ll look through the files on anything relating to her and burn the building down as well.”  
  
“It’s a good distance from here.”  
  
“I will drive us there. Just point me in the right direction, my friend.”  
  
The dark look in his eyes increased as the doors opened. The blond looked back at them and Enkidu felt his body shudder at the expression that came to that face.  
  
“It’s like old times, friend. Fighting, power, and a kingdom to protect.”  
  
Their bodies moved into the night.  
  
The bike sped through the streets, along the dark path as Enkidu felt the traces of liquor running through their veins. Further and further into the darkness they went, speeding through the lights of the cities and around the bends of mountains and hills.  
  
The building from before rose up before their eyes.  
  
The gates opened, Enkidu’s body changing the moment it touched the ground.  
  
They moved as a team, their chains and swords bursting through the walls. The screams rose up as they moved through the building. The symphonic sounds of their cries only accompanied by the alarms rising through the halls. The metal bent and crumpled beneath their hands. Gilgamesh strolled through, their hands pulling a small object from the gates and setting fire to the offices.  
  
The flames burned down around them, sending everything to ashes at their feet.  
  
Screams rose up, ebbing and flowing through the lifeless place.  
  
The room from before, with its metal tables and bleached floors, only served to build up the bubbling feeling within them.  
  
Gilgamesh let his jacket whip in the wind from his gates. His eyes drifting over to them a moment before he was sending weapon after weapon down upon the space. His attention went to the space, lifting a small metal book from one of the desks.  
  
Everything was dead and all was gone by the first rays of sunlight.  
  
They stood before their masterpiece, side by side.  
  
Two powerful fighters, standing before the war they had won.  
  
The smoke had summoned sirens in the distance, but they were far beyond the beaten path. They were far beyond the point of anyone being able to come to these inhuman creatures’ aid. The only thing that could come to their aid had been the comfort of death, hanging over the area in its indifferent manner.  
  
But it felt good.  
  
It felt good.  
  
Knowing they could not take her back to this place, that they could not haunt his Hakuno with the threat of this building and more of that pain…  
  
Enkidu went to the bike, looking over at their friend and waiting.  
  
Gilgamesh set the strange object they had taken into his gates, laughing as the sun rose over the land of death and destruction.  
  
“Let’s return home, Enkidu, my friend.”  
  
Back to Hakuno, Enkidu thought.  
  
They couldn’t wait.


	6. Só com você

“What’s this?”  
  
“It’s a phone. You can select my name and contact me from any distance in the city.”  
  
Enkidu nodded to the king, looking at the device and frowning a little.  
  
They had arrived early that morning, finding a message on the machine in the apartment. Gilgamesh was already working on the strange book that he had found in the lab, his fingers moving along the little buttons on the surface of the thing.  
  
“It’s a laptop. They’re improving them every month,” Gilgamesh had explained before wandering out. Enkidu had wandered into Gilgamesh’s room, finding Hakuno still snoozing away in the bed. Her little arms were wrapped around one of the man’s pillows, flowers strewn about the room.  
  
She had just slept the entire time they were away.  
  
The door opened and closed, bringing Enkidu back into the main room of the place. Gilgamesh was taking off his jacket, handing over the strange device from his pocket.  
  
“A phone,” Enkidu frowned at the thing a little more as they opened it up. Gilgamesh moved back to the table, pulling out more things from the bag he had carried in.  
  
“You’re going to no doubt be wandering around. I’ve spoken to the owner of this building and purchased the apartment below this one. I can’t necessarily have you both away from me and keeping you here, while I would like to, is too dangerous. I have a mage problem.”  
  
A mage problem?  
  
“We could fight them,” Enkidu offered.  
  
The man laughed, pausing from the pressing of buttons to shake his head. “Admirable, friend, but I still need them.”  
  
They could ask. It would be so simple. Yet the words were stilled, their fingers moving across the little button pad on the device in their hands.  
  
“Your master,” Gilgamesh looked over towards the other room. “What are your plans for her?”  
  
“I’ve never had family,” Enkidu answered, settling onto a stool next to the king.  
  
“You want to her as a family member?”  
  
“She’s well behaved.”  
  
Gil just shook his head, typing away at the keys. “Thinking about Shamhat then? Here I figured you hadn’t had much in the way of aims in that regard.”  
  
“You sense the power that comes from her.”  
  
“I do…” The man looked over at them before turning back to the computer. He shook his head. “Whatever her mana does, it messes with my senses. Leaving this apartment was difficult. Felt like I was carrying a weight on my shoulders when I left. You’ll need to train her to control that mana of hers.”  
  
“She was sharing it with you when you were here.”  
  
“She was sharing it again?”  
  
“Couldn’t you feel it?” Her flowers alone gave off enough mana to help a servant. There really wasn’t anything else to say about it.  
  
Gilgamesh stopped his typing, frowning at the lit up surface facing him. He turned it, showing the text on the surface. “I don’t know much about your little master, Enkidu, but it looks like the lab was keeping records on her. There’s videos.”  
  
“Videos?”  
  
The little object on the screen moved to a triangle, clicking a moment before a small Hakuno was looking over at them. Her arms were torn open, a couple of mages were poking and prodding at the insides of them. Those dark eyes closed, her face scrunched up before Enkidu was moving.  
  
They hurried to the bedroom and threw open the door, ignoring the slam as they looked over to find the girl sleeping.  
  
The sounds of her in pain could still be heard for a moment before they stopped.  
  
“She’s not in pain, Enkidu. It’s a video. They recorded her pain like we would write stories onto tablets.”  
  
Hakuno was shifting though, slowly getting up as she rubbed her eyes. A little yawn escaped her a moment before she smiled over at them.  
  
“’orning, Enki.”  
  
They crossed the room and pulled her arms into view, tracing along the pale marks on her skin. They had seen them before, sure. They had known that something had happened, but not like that. They had harmed her while awake. They had wounded their own without any kind of pity. And worse, they had decided it was worth of being recorded for reviewing.  
  
“Enk-“  
  
Her face was pressed against their chest as Gilgamesh leaned against the doorway, watching.  
  
“How many more videos are there,” Enkidu asked the man, glancing in his direction.  
  
“Dozens,” the king replied. “It looks like your little Hakuno was signed up for them by her family.”  
  
Was he amused? After wanting to keep her here, to go and burn down the building where she had been kept? This change in his personality was strange, unnatural.  
  
Enkidu looked over and found more of that strange feeling coming off the man again. Once again, he was feeling different.  
  
Hakuno was squirming in their arms though, pushing through their grip to grin proudly at them. “I waited for you both to get back, but I guess I fell asleep. Did you get that business done? Do you want to read this morning?”  
  
“Enkidu and I need to look at some things this morning.”  
  
Hakuno was shifting before Enkidu could hold her properly. Slipping around their arms, she hurried over to the king and pressed her hands to him.  
  
And there it was again, that mana going off. As deeply as the warning feeling had been a moment ago, it was gone. Gilgamesh was turning his head away, smiling a little. The tension in his body was gone. He looked relaxed for the first time in hours.  
  
“What do you do to me,” he murmured.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Nothing,” Gilgamesh shook his head, looking down at her. “In order to avoid our priest friend, you and Enkidu will be living in the place below this one.”  
  
“Where will you live?”  
  
“Here.”  
  
Hakuno frowned.  
  
A fair reaction, considering she had been here easily for a week without problems. Her gaze went to her hands a moment before she nodded, taking a step back.  
  
“Oh… Did we do something wrong?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
The tone of the king’s voice had changed, but Hakuno just brought a bloom forth and set it in the king’s hands, walking around him.  
  
“It’s fine. Enkidu and I will be close if you need to see us. You should come visit often. Enkidu really missed you.”  
  
“Don’t ask questions and then turn away,” Gilgamesh turned, his gaze darkening a little as he held onto the flower carefully. Following in her wake, Enkidu could only watch as she opened the fridge and began to pull out cake. Gilgamesh was quick to stop her. “And you can’t eat sweets for breakfast.”  
  
“Enkidu let me yesterday.”  
  
“You need healthy food.”  
  
“I don’t like the crackers.”  
  
“There’s other foods. You could have toast or oatmeal.”  
  
She just gave him a look while cutting the cake.  
  
His gaze narrowed.  
  
“Put the knife down, little girl.”  
  
She deadpanned, lifting the slice of cake carefully with her finger and the knife.  
  
“If you respect me at all, you will put that knife down.”  
  
Cruel. She set the cake and knife down. Gilgamesh calmed, looking towards them a moment. “Better. You need to learn how to live amongst regular people as Enkidu did.”  
  
Enkidu covered their face, watching the girl slip the cake off the plate with her bare hands and turn away, heading for the couch. She settled in, keeping the cake slice out of view as Gilgamesh went on, talking as though he was being listened to. His gaze flickered to the cake a moment before he paused.  
  
“HAKUNO!”  
  
She just looked back at him, keeping her manners as she took small bites and watched.  
  
No fear. No cowardice.  
  
Oh, but she was going to be a handful around the king. Enkidu could easily see that. It was better to have them separated for times. The two would walk circles around one another easily.  
  
Still, they did need to come in contact with one another.  
  
Gilgamesh had something wrong with him. There was little doubt of that. The only thing keeping him to that calm level was no doubt one of Hakuno’s blooms. His hand was still holding it carefully as he berated the girl for wandering away to eat cake like a mongrel.  
  
Hakuno’s face was just glowing. Not a single care in the world with her. Even as the man came closer, her mana just kicked up another notch. She had the couch around her shifting as flowers began to bloom. Yet they changed, blending together before she had a golden colored lion moving to lay behind her. She leaned back against the thing as it froze in place.  
  
“Do you think making gold statues makes you invaluable? Are you trying to buy me off?”  
  
She looked at her hands a moment before getting up, scooting around him to wipe her hands and face off with a paper towel before returning to him.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You are only sorry that I’m angry.”  
  
“No. I’m sorry you eat sad foods.”  
  
The man just stared at her, lost for words at that.  
  
One week. She’d had one week with him and she was dancing around him and playing right into his interests. Lions and gold, gifts and teasing; she had him down to a science. There was no doubt about that. Enkidu moved to get on the couch, watching the statue slowly be swallowed up by one of the Gates of Babylon.  
  
Gilgamesh moved to the other side of the couch and leaned back, pressing a button to turn on the video screen and sighing.  
  
“…Enjoy your cake. I won’t bring you another.”  
  
“Enkidu and I will go get one. You said we’re going to live downstairs.” Hakuno picked up one of the texts from the table and opened it up.  
  
“Don’t tease him too much,” Enkidu warned, wrapping an arm around her. Their gaze flickered to the king again, watching him ignore the videos on the screen in lieu of tracing the bloom in his hands.  
  
The bloom was much like the ones that Gilgamesh had owned when he had been in Uruk. He had made a lot of those gardens, finding them a place to wander off to when the politics had become too much to burden himself with. Sometimes Enkidu had found him there, leaning back on one of the benches and simply staring up at the stars.  
  
Not that the king had shared his gardens and time with many. He had been about resolving the problems in the world. He had been about fighting and conquering.  
  
Was it selfish to have their own master when Gilgamesh was alone?  
  
Those eyes drifted over to them a moment before the king held out his hand.  
  
“Enkidu, your phone.”  
  
Enkidu frowned, pulling the device out and handing it over to the man. The man turned it around, aiming it carefully before it made a loud clicking sound. He was tapping at the little buttons for a moment before turning the thing around and handing it over.  
  
“There, enjoy your little human.”  
  
There they were. Immortalized in that strange image capturing way. Just like the videos, except frozen in place. It was greater than any painting or tapestry.  
  
“You can take photos. If you run out of space, let me know. I’ll get you a computer to put them on.” The man was smug about it, watching them both as Hakuno fawned over the concept. Her hands were stealing away the phone from their hands, going over to him.  
  
“How did you do that?”  
  
“You hit the camera button, aim it towards what you want a picture of, and then you click this center button.”  
  
He turned the camera towards them and pressed the button, earning an amazed look from the girl.  
  
“I want to take a picture of you two!”  
  
Ever the arrogant. The king moved easily to their side, moving into what could only be the most tapestry worthy pose yet. Hakuno was clicking away at the button, impressed with her pictures as she looked around.  
  
“We should take more pictures.”  
  
She was taking pictures out the window as Gilgamesh went to stop her.  
  
He’d created a very photo friendly child, Enkidu thought, looking around at the place again. This place, its technology and its capabilities; they were all things they would need to learn for Hakuno’s sake. How long that would take would be hard to say. They had thought they had known enough about the world from the grail, yet there was so much more.  
  
The grail hadn’t shown them this. It hadn’t shown them any of this.  
  
“I’m going to take your picture again,” Hakuno told the king.  
  
“You have a picture of myself with Enkidu. Don’t waste storage space.”  
  
Another picture taken.  
  
Enkidu moved to stand up.  
  
“Hakuno, please hand me the phone.”  
  
She squirmed around Gil’s arms, handing over the phone and Enkidu aimed the thing at them, pressing the button that they had seen Gilgamesh press.  
  
The two were struggling to fight one another. He smiled at the image.  
  
“That’s a horrible picture,” Gilgamesh complained.  
  
“I’m keeping it. It’s my two most important people,” Enkidu told him. Hakuno’s arms were wrapping around their waist, her smile obvious from the feeling of that face against their side.  
  
“We could do a proper picture.”  
  
“I prefer this one. You both don’t do proper. It would be fake.”  
  
The king understood that feeling well enough. There was something better about an image of what they were truly like, rather than them trying to be different.  
  
“I should get back to looking through that computer.” Gilgamesh looked over at them. “Do you want to look through it with me?”  
  
Of course they did.  
  
Hakuno settled in, her eyes drifting over a text about Ninsun as Gilgamesh pulled the screen part of the computer apart from the buttons. Once more, his fingers were moving along the buttons, pulling up text on the screen. More videos. Somehow, the king banished the sound away, allowing them both to watch. They made it through one video before the king was pulling out beer from the fridge.  
  
More text.  
  
Both their eyes strayed to the girl, watching her rest her legs and head against the arms of the smaller chair in the living room and read. Oblivious to the world, she slowly leaned further against the back of the chair, her eyes soon closing before she was lost to the world again.  
  
Yet on the screen, that blissful rest was lost to her. They could see an older woman looking similar to her holding the child down so that the procedure could begin.  
  
“Humans are insects in this time,” Gilgamesh murmured, sipping at his drink.  
  
“Mages are,” Enkidu agreed, amending the statement.  
  
His poor little human.  
  
The circuits had been carved from the mage, according to the text, buried deep within the caverns in the lands north of where the magician had lived. They had been uncovered by the mage family and stowed away, lest someone want to use them. Preserved in an unnatural way, they had pulsated with mana for eons, until the family had run into issues with their magecraft.  
  
Without proper heirs and without respect for poor choices in life, the family had decided to simply put the circuits into their only child before another family claimed them.  
  
The procedure had been done within hours. The child had been only an infant. The blending had gone so well that the second procedure to remove them by the Mages Association had been in vain.  
  
The second report in her folder showed that the child had accepted the circuits. Her mana had been amazing. They had begun an argument with the family for the child until they had found that there was a problem.  
  
Cognitive abilities had been hindered.  
  
The child forgot things.  
  
Endlessly, horribly; she would last a week at most before beginning to forget things here and there. Her memories of people and things would go out the window. Sometimes she feared her own parents.  
  
She had been shut away, the delving for that mana starting.  
  
If she could not be saved, then her circuits needed to be preserved.  
  
If her circuits couldn’t be saved, then they needed to try harder to cure her memory issues.  
  
Amnesia Syndrome.  
  
Gilgamesh frowned at the end of the files, closing them once again. “Do you know anything about who this Merlin is?”  
  
“I don’t know much. He was a magician to King Arthur apparently.” Enkidu watched the king wince. “Do you know them?”  
  
“I met Saber, we ran into each other in the last war. Never heard about her magician though.” Those eyes drifted over to the girl once more. “Does she know anything about those times?”  
  
“No, it was only the mana that went to her. She knows nothing about Merlin. We learned what little we know together. We bought a book about him when we got books about you.”  
  
“That’s a bit disappointing. It would have been interesting. I’m sure some traits have carried over.” Gilgamesh looked over at them and shook his head. “I would keep a lookout for what else was inherited. It might be interesting.”  
  
Enkidu nodded and they were back to their reading.  
  
There weren’t many more notes in general. Enkidu found themselves moving to pull the girl into their arms, carrying her along with them as the three of them wandered downstairs.  
  
Between themselves and Gilgamesh, the place was filled with simple things soon enough. None of the technology that was in Gilgamesh’s apartment. None of the modern appliances other than the fridge and the kitchen area. They went for cushions rather than sofas, curtains and tapestries on the walls. Plush rugs met their feet. The place was filled with life within an hour.  
  
Hakuno was set amongst the cushions in the living room area as Gilgamesh wandered out.  
  
“I need to purchase you things for a modern apartment and I need to visit the church to keep them off your trail. Take the liberty of raiding the fridge in my home if you both get hungry.”  
  
Enkidu looked around and smiled a little as the door shut.  
  
They had a home.  
  
They had their master.  
  
The girl opened her eyes blearily, reaching out and pulling them close.  
  
“Please stay close,” she murmured.  
  
“Trouble sleeping?”  
  
“I feel better when you’re close, Enki,” she murmured. “I love you.”  
  
This was their little human. Theirs. No one else in the world would have such a tiny little thing like her. They would never have the opportunity to feel mana flow as freely and as strongly as hers. They would never get to see her smile tiredly and smirk in such a proud manner.  
  
Hakuno was their master.  
  
She was theirs alone to spoil and covet.  
  
“I love you too,” Enkidu murmured, pulling the child closer and letting her rest against them.  
  
Shamhat had always wanted children.  
  
Perhaps…  
  
What silly things came to one’s head when the world was still so young. Enkidu looked towards the windows and pet the girl’s hair, humming to the child in their arms.


	7. Sweet Tides

Each day was about setting up more of the apartment now.  
  
They were living in what was called a condo… or an apartment. They weren’t sure what entirely the difference was, but it didn’t matter in the end. Gilgamesh had the movers put in the furniture, disappearing back out into the world before returning a second time with groceries.  
  
Hakuno rushed around the apartment, praising the king’s choices and earning knowing smiles from the king. As though the self-centered man needed any encouragement. She was growing flowers the moment the movers were gone, growing them further and further towards the ceiling on the lattice that the king had put in for her plants.  
  
The apartment hummed with mana, the security locks and codes set in place so that the two of them could be without unwanted guests.  
  
It was all well and good but…  
  
Each night, Enkidu found the girl slipping into bed with them. Her arms would wrap around them again and Enkidu found themselves thinking once again about what Shamhat would do to help the child.  
  
Shamhat had been so nervous when she had stood before them. She had clung to the tree that they had found her by, holding back slightly as they had come upon her. She had taken her robes off, standing before the hunters when they had broken through the trees and seen her.  
  
The maiden had been unlike anything they had met. Her eyes had been defiant and alluring. Her body had been sultry and lithe. She had reached out her hands, welcoming them to her breast. Every move she had made had changed something within them.  
  
Hakuno’s eyes held that same defiance, a promising feature to be sure.  
  
There was something odd though.  
  
The days turned into weeks. Hakuno smiled as the world outside had its trees turn to different colors. Gilgamesh was still keeping them inside, warning off for the time being while the mages were running loose. As wise and as helpful as the king had been, it seemed reasonable to listen to him on this matter. Better to play it safe and take the time to teach Hakuno how to be a proper human in this time.  
  
But that odd factor to her…  
  
She didn’t do it often, but when her mana wasn’t used enough, she would get sidetracked. She’d walk into the kitchen and forget why she was going in there. She would be reading and forget a word or phrase.  
  
She was fine after a moment, but…  
  
Her file had mentioned Amnesia Syndrome.  
  
There was no doubt, they needed to talk to Gilgamesh about what all that meant. The forgetfulness was starting to bother the girl, they could see the traces of frustration and worry cross her expression. It was slowly making her more tense. It haunted her. How much more would she forget? How bad and how long would she forget pieces of her memory?  
  
“Hakuno?”  
  
Hakuno looked over at them, putting books onto the bookshelf in the corner of the apartment. “What is it, Enki?”  
  
“Come here.”  
  
She didn’t even hesitate, hurrying over and climbing onto the cushions in front of the television with them. Their arms snaked around her, pressing their cheek to hers. No matter what she was doing, she always came to them the moment they called for her.  
  
Such a precious human being.  
  
“We need to get you back to speaking Japanese,” Enkidu murmured, listening to the soft laugh from the girl.  
  
“Or I could just continue speaking Sumerian,” she replied easily. “You and King Gilgamesh both speak Sumerian whenever you’re together. Sumerian sounds prettier to me too.”  
  
“You will need to associate with people outside of myself and Gil.” Enkidu wrapped a blanket around them both and shook their head. “At some point soon, we’ll slowly become more adventurous and venture back out into the world. Not all people are mages in this time. There will be people that will want to become friends with you and want to see you happy as we do.”  
  
“Are you upset with me?”  
  
“No, sweet Ninsun, no.” Enkidu pulled her a bit closer.  
  
“Good.” Those hands were going to their hair again, beginning to slowly braid it as they had showed her before. “I don’t want to make you upset.”  
  
“You cannot make me upset,” Enkidu murmured, pressing their lips to her cheek again. She squirmed in their arms, those brown eyes looking up at them in that loving way of theirs. “It is impossible, Hakuno. You are mine and I intend to keep you with me. You said yourself that we are family, are we not?”  
  
“We are.”  
  
“Then you are my Beleti, my little shi.” She was their lady and their little breath of of life. They didn’t mind saying it a thousand times until she understood what it meant. The idea of being important needed to be in her mind. She needed to feel like she belonged, like she had somewhere to belong. Whatever was needed at this point, it was fine.  
  
The girl was melting against them, those dark eyes just swimming in tears once again. It was odd, seeing tears over kind words. Why cry over happiness? Why be so uncomfortable with being called vital things like their heart and their soul? Why had she been numb to the idea of being killed? She had been so calm before. She hadn’t been scared of them before. She hadn’t hesitated from reaching out a hand.  
  
A beautiful, brave child like her, afraid of love and affection.  
  
Once more, they were stuck wiping away the tears from those eyes, leaning in close and smiling into that plain little face.  
  
“Do you not believe me?”  
  
“I b-believe you,” she told them again. How many times had she told them that? Yet they always got to this same point. Their lips pressed against those cheeks, her forehead. They kissed her face until she was simply a puddle in their arms. Their hands wrapped around hers, making her wrap her arms around herself. They held her close to themselves until she was simply buried in their embrace.  
  
“Naga wa shi,” Enkidu murmured to the girl. “Naga wa shi.” They murmured the phrase again and again, letting her melt within the meaning of it. My little life, they had said. My little life.  
  
Hakuno pulled their hair into her hands, beginning to twist it into braids. Her eyes closed a moment before she looked up at them.  
  
“Enkidu?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Do you think I will forget this place? I keep… I keep having things fade from my memory for a bit.”  
  
“Do you remember soon enough?”  
  
Hakuno nodded.  
  
They wanted to tell her it was just the mana. Too much mana was messing with her memory. She just needed to make sure to use her mana regularly and she would be okay. She just needed to be practicing being a good mage and she’d be okay. The words wouldn’t leave them though. They didn’t know if that was the case.  
  
They needed to learn more about her memory. They needed to-  
  
But taking her to someone who would know about her magic and about her health would be the very people that they had saved her from. They needed to be her protector, not taking her back to the very people that would cause her more of that pain.  
  
All they could do was lean in close and smile softly. “I won’t let you forget. No matter what, naga shi. My soul. I won’t let you forget about anything.”  
  
Hakuno paused in her braiding, leaning against them.  
  
There was no doubt she wasn’t necessarily smiling, but she wasn’t crying either. Her hands released their hair, opting for wrapping around their waist. She curled up so close to them.  
  
“I don’t want to ever forget about you or anything that has happened,” Hakuno murmured to them so softly. “I don’t know what to do when you tell me that you love me and that I’m family. You make my chest feel tight and I get this sick feeling when I think about the bad people.”  
  
She was learning to say more. She was learning to be more honest.  
  
Gone was the child that bluffed to them. Instead, there stood a proud, honest breath of life with bold brown eyes that looked up at them in adoration.  
  
“I can only regret not having Shamhat here to love you as I do.” Enkidu told her, grinning at her and leaning against her a little more. “Shamhat would have spoiled you forever. She would have told you about things that I would not want you to know about until you are older, but… You would have been without a single moment of doubt. All I can do is offer my love and time for you and hope that you learn to welcome my love in time.”  
  
She made a sound, snuggling in. “…I don’t want to learn anything other than Sumerian.”  
  
“You’ll learn Japanese. You’ll need to meet the outside world eventually.”  
  
“There’s no one out there that I want to talk to.”  
  
“There are endless amounts of people out there that you will want to become friends with when you become older. You’ll want to find someone of your own to love and will want to build your own family one day. If anything, you may want to travel the world and enjoy nature out there. Trees and flowers and countless mountains and seasides to see. You’ll want to bury yourself in snow and climb to the tops of mountains.”  
  
“I have you.” Hakuno looked up at them. “And I have King Gilgamesh.”  
  
“There’s more to the world than two.”  
  
“Why go out there to be alone when I could be here with you both?” Hakuno looked up at them and frowned. “Why would I want to spend a moment traveling and running away when I can stand here with you and Gilgamesh? King Gilgamesh said that the strong stand proud and build their own homes so that no one can come and take them down.”  
  
He did say that. He also thought insulting Ishtar was a wise idea.  
  
Clearly, that was a wonderful idea.  
  
Although the bitch had deserved it.  
  
“Would you learn Japanese for me?” Enkidu asked, changing tactics. “I think it would be helpful to you and to Gilgamesh for you to learn.”  
  
She squirmed again, looking up at them a moment before she whined softly. “You shouldn’t do that. That’s being mean, Enki. I don’t want you to be sad. If it is that important… I mean…” She squirmed a little more before nodding. “Fine. I’ll learn. I don’t want to learn right now though.”  
  
There was no helping it. The pout on her face was far too much to simply allow to occur like a ripple in the water. Their hands reached for their phone and they snapped a picture of it, seeing her immediately climbing upright. Her hands wrapped around the camera, turning it around and snapping their picture in return.  
  
“I wasn’t posing,” Enkidu whined.  
  
She took another picture of their whining.  
  
“What are you doing, naga shi?” Enkidu leaned in closer, stealing back the phone and smiling at her.  
  
“What are you both doing?”  
  
They paused at the voice, seeing those brown eyes light up like the city lights before them. She looked over towards the door, her body turning to softness and exuberance.  
  
“King Gilgamesh!”  
  
“Ah, my lovely follower,” the king purred, closing the door and shaking his head at them. “Still no proper couch setup? Do you intend to lay on cushions on the floor for your entire time in this condo?”  
  
“We don’t really need a couch. It’s too small.” Hakuno replied.  
  
“I got you a futon.”  
  
“It’s too small.”  
  
The king rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked at the two of them. The bags in his arms were larger than before, not the plastic like the groceries but rather bold colored with fine print on the side. At the glance, Gilgamesh held them up a little with one hand.  
  
“I got you both something while I was wandering the streets. I’m treating you both to dinner since you were whining about being inside all day every day. You can choose to praise me in whatever manner-“ he let his statement stop as he looked more closely at them. “…You are both barefoot.”  
  
“Socks on mean,” Hakuno told him.  
  
“Socks are to keep your feet clean.”  
  
Enkidu just rolled their eyes. Hakuno must have done the same thing because the look on the king’s face darkened a little.  
  
“Socks are meant for being worn. You both were wearing those clothes the last time I visited.”  
  
Hakuno shrugged. “We bathed.”  
  
“You’re both useless! It’s a wonder the mages don’t bust in at any time!” Gilgamesh dropped the bags, waving at them both. “Strip and bathe! I am taking you both out! Stop wasting my time by being on my mind and become more worthy of my thoughts this instant!”  
  
Hakuno leaped to her feet, sprinting and stripping her way to the bathroom. She was naked the moment she crossed the threshold. On the other hand, Enkidu didn’t bother to move any further than simply laying back against some more of the cushions. They smirked up at Gilgamesh.  
  
“Friend, I do believe I said to strip and bathe.”  
  
“I know, bel,” Enkidu replied, calling the king by the title of lord playfully. The king’s lips twitched slightly, brow wrinkling a little.  
  
“Your charge is doing as I asked. Leave the clothes in here. I’m burning them.”  
  
“You’d never burn anything that means so much to my shi and me.” Enkidu smirked as the man rolled his eyes and handed them the bags.  
  
“Dress after your bath. If you are not dressed in an hour, I’m leaving you both to be the filthy homebodies that you are and I will take myself out to eat.”  
  
“You won’t leave without us,” Enkidu told him, smirking as they began to close the bathroom door. “We’re going to have a splash fight in the bathtub. You aren’t invited.”  
  
The man snorted, but they did.  
  
Two hours later and a soaking wet bathroom floor and they were both standing in the bedroom. The bags of clothing that Gilgamesh had brought were on the bed and Hakuno was lounging on the bed, stretched out and laughing at them as Enkidu teased her about her bad attempts at splashing them.  
  
“You are clay, that’s not fair to assume I can just splash someone that can transform like you do!”  
  
“Bold words from a wisp of a human,” Enkidu teased further, pulling out her clothes and tossing them in her direction. “You better get dressed. Our great overlord is going to get stircrazy waiting for us in the other room.”  
  
She pulled out their clothes and snorted. “You got a long thing.”  
  
The brown coat wasn’t bad. Enkidu quickly found themselves rushing through getting dressed and moving to help Hakuno. It seemed the king had no idea how clothing worked for women. Or perhaps the man had simply gone off his own personal tastes. Whatever the case, the girl couldn’t reach the zipper. Her arms reached behind her in vain, requiring help to zip the back.  
  
“You got her a scarf?”  
  
Gilgamesh shrugged, “It’s cold outside.”  
  
It wasn’t that cold outside. Judging by the little scarf with its real fur, the king hadn’t really been thinking about the cold when he had found that outfit either. He had been thinking about spoiling someone who praised him. Entirely spoiling, to the point of absurdity. The dress was a thick fabric, far nicer than any of the outfits he had already splurged in getting her.  
  
Of course, it didn’t help that Gilgamesh was already making his way over to her, pulling her hair into his hands and beginning to further spoil the child by helping her put it up in a clip from the bags.  
  
“Don’t spoil her, Gilgamesh. She’s mine,” Enkidu reminded him, pulling on their jacket and watching the man wave them off.  
  
“Do you want your hair down, Hakuno?”  
  
“I don’t mind this,” Hakuno told him. “Now it won’t ruin my scarf.”  
  
And once more those big brown eyes were looking straight up at him, as happy as ever. They would still need to work on not spoiling Gilgamesh too much.  
  
It was a real problem, they noted, holding out their hand and having the girl come to their side. Her hand wrapped around theirs.  
  
Gilgamesh had always been about indulging.  
  
Clearly nothing had changed in that regard. Even as they meandered through Fuyuki to this place that Gilgamesh had made reservations with, it was apparent that he was looking to be entertained to some extent. Hakuno was happily teasing him about his hair being up, earning a hackles raised, warning look from the king for a moment.  
  
Then he was holding one of her flowers, smirking to himself a little as Hakuno told him about their attempts to find hobbies inside.  
  
“You make art then?”  
  
“Enki is really good at making statues!” Hakuno told him, smiling up at the man as they walked. “They don’t even have to try. They just use their ability and it seeps into the clay… right?”  
  
Enkidu nodded, watching the king shrug.  
  
“I have no need for trades and occupations.”  
  
“Well, you’re a king. No one expects you to work. Just fight and get old.”  
  
Oh, but maybe they shouldn’t have told her that.  
  
The king nearly tripped outside the restaurant as he heard that. Those eyes flew to their own, an unspoken accusation clearly expressed in those eyes. Why was she saying shit like that, Enkidu, he seemed to silently accuse. Who would teach the little magician something audacious to say like that?  
  
It would be them. They did.  
  
Enkidu smirked and pulled the girl closer, letting her smile and snuggle her face a little more into her scarf.  
  
“You almost seem offended, my king. Such a strange concept, a king taking a person with an occupation to dinner.”  
  
“I love you, Enkidu,” Hakuno cooed, adding fuel to the fire.  
  
Gilgamesh stalked after them as they entered, directing them towards the server and fuming quietly as they moved to a secluded spot in the restaurant.  
  
What a strange place to have dinner. Settled in overly elaborate seats, with multiple utensils and metals all around them. The place had barely any life in it, opting instead for the cold and modern feeling. Glancing towards Hakuno, they could already see her mind at work. The discomfort, the distaste for the place.  
  
It had been a selfish want of the man’s, to ask for them to come here.  
  
Gilgamesh was already looking through the menu.  
  
“This place has decent food from the cities that were not terribly far from our own,” Gilgamesh explained. His eyes drifted to Hakuno as well, pausing a moment. “…Is there a problem?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Lie.  
  
Gilgamesh stared over at her as she picked up her own menu, eyes skimming over the strange text she was finding there. It wasn’t in cuneiform. She couldn’t read much of anything on there.  
  
Had it been without the humans around to see, they would have been groaning and telling the man off. This was too soon, too much.  
  
Indulging was one thing, but this was nothing less than like the meetings the king had held whenever they had been in the city. Onlookers were welcome to see them and Shamhat together in the city and by the rivers. They had been welcome to say what they will when they and Gilgamesh were out of earshot, affecting Shamhat from time to time.  
  
Women were sensitive and wonderful humans. Just as Gilgamesh and them had their pride, so too did Hakuno and so had Shamhat.  
  
There was no choice. They would have to just excuse themselves and Hakuno to the restroom and simply harass Gilgamesh after he enjoyed his meal. The king wouldn’t be that mad about it. If anything, it might stop him from doing this again.  
  
Probably the best plan.  
  
“Haku-“  
  
“These are the foods that you have tried before,” Gilgamesh interrupted, motioning at the menu. “pa-su-ta. You need to be studying the languages of this time as you grow. Sumerian is a good language and a preferable one to the one the mongrels of this time speak, but it will come in little use to you as a person of this time.”  
  
She hunched over slightly, earning a hand at her back to stop her slouching.  
  
“You are capable of destroying this entire city with the wave of your hand. Do not let my words deject you. You are amongst the two greatest individuals in the universe, act in accordance. What are you in the mood of eating?”  
  
“I don’t mind anything. Maybe I could get what you’re eating?”  
  
“Don’t simply copy what I do. Think on your own, Hakuno.”  
  
Enkidu blinked at the two as Hakuno looked around at some of the other tables.  
  
“I want something like what that lady over near the fish tank has.”  
  
Gilgamesh glanced that way and nodded. “Sutēki is how it’s pronounced. When the server comes back, you will say that to them and they will bring it to you. I’ll tell them how you would like it cooked this time.”  
  
She nodded, moving a little closer to his side.  
  
The man went back to looking at his menu, his free hand playing with the petals of the flower she had given him. Her gaze was on that for a moment before she smiled and went back to looking at the menu. She was looking more closely at the symbols on the menu.  
  
Astounding.  
  
A half minute with him in some uncomfortable setting and she was going to do what Enkidu had been trying in vain to push her towards for the past few weeks.  
  
The world around them was filled with quiet conversation, even after the server came and went. Hakuno set the menu on the table after Gilgamesh requested to keep it for now, looking through the items and having Gilgamesh translate them section by section in a bored manner. The girl was trying to read through them as she went. That memory of hers could do wonders when it was truly running the gauntlet. She memorized characters that she saw more than once, earning nods as Gilgamesh simply indulged in listening to her for now.  
  
They hadn’t been fair.  
  
That was apparent enough. After all this time alone, they had become accustomed to assuming and working for themselves. They had become less tolerant of working with others and less willing to wait out things. They had become entirely involved in doing whatever they needed and to hell with all the rest.  
  
Hakuno needed others as well.  
  
She needed to learn from other people and interact more.  
  
Which meant they needed to reach some kind of conclusion soon with these mages. They couldn’t simply hide away forever in the condo, hoping that things would die out. They would need to fight and create a world of their own soon.  
  
They took their time when the food came, Gilgamesh laughing as the server tried to avoid having Hakuno help them place the hot plate before her. Hakuno stuck her tongue out at him, earning a tongue sticking right back at her.  
  
Childish idiots.  
  
“The server doesn’t need help.”  
  
“No one needs help. It’s something freely given.”  
  
“You needed help.”  
  
“You’re wrinkling your face again.”  
  
“I don’t have face wrinkles.”  
  
“It’s right here,” she motioned with her fingers between her brows, earning a deeper scowl from the king.  
  
“You know, Enkidu is fine without children around.”  
  
“You’re just mad because you get wrinkles.”  
  
The man growled at her, continuing the argument. Barb for barb, teasing for teasing, the two danced through a mess of nothingness in conversation. It was great, sitting there with the greatest king in existence and the sweetest child in all the universe, watching them argue like two absolute fools. The more they argued, the more he could notice them eating from one another’s plates, distracting the other with conversation.  
  
There was no doubt in their mind that the king had not tasted a bit of his octopus and the girl had tasted nothing of her steak. Instead, they had become entirely involved with eating one another’s food and pestering the other as much as possible. Impressively much, judging by how neither realized what the other was doing.  
  
Enkidu waved the server over, ordering them dessert quietly as the two idiots continued to argue with one another.  
  
They were getting colorful with their teases, leaving no doubt that Hakuno not fully being able to communicate in Japanese was a good thing.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“Dessert,” Enkidu replied as the server placed the food down and Gilgamesh raised a brow at the sweets. Hakuno just beamed, picking up her silverware and saying a quiet thanks before eating.  
  
“You know, those who misbehave don’t typically get sweets. You should be more grateful to Enkidu.”  
  
“I’m grateful to Enkidu every day. You should visit more often and keep us company. You’d know more about Enkidu’s talent with creating clay art if you did.”  
  
The man raised a brow and there they went again.  
  
A card was handed to the server as Gilgamesh was continuing the argument with the child. When it was returned, he merely slipped it into his pocket and Hakuno was putting her scarf back on, beaming. They were out the door, Hakuno’s hand holding onto their own as Enkidu followed in their wake.  
  
This meet up had not been about simply spending time with them for the fun of it.  
  
It was different this time than it had been before. The argument was more pointed, more focused on Hakuno for the time being.  
  
Something must have happened.  
  
“I’m going to bed,” Hakuno announced to them both as they got back to the condo. The girl paused a moment halfway to the bedroom, doubling back before she stood before Gilgamesh.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Kneel down please.”  
  
“Kneel? You’re asking-“  
  
She yanked at his shirt, grabbing the necklace around his neck when it was close enough and pressing her lips to his cheek.  
  
“Thank you for the clothes,” she told him. “Sorry for being mean.”  
  
Without another word, she was off towards the bedroom, leaving Gilgamesh bowing to nothing as she closed the bedroom door.  
  
Her excitement and happiness over the evening was unmistakable. There was no doubt the feeling that Enkidu could feel deep down from the girl. Their connection as master and servant was well established, leaving those lovely feelings to run through them from time to time if they were strong enough.  
  
She was simply drowning in her own blissful state of euphoria at this point.  
  
“I have to leave for a while.”  
  
Enkidu opened their eyes, looking over at the king as he straightened. “You have to?”  
  
“Kirei sensed Hakuno the other month when she was staying with me. In fact, he sensed her a couple times. Her power is still loose and uncontrollable, even with your accepting that power for yourself.” Gilgamesh looked over at them and sighed, shaking his head. “You’re both mine. I take care of what is mine.”  
  
“How long do you think you’ll be away?”  
  
“Going to miss company that isn’t pint sized?”  
  
Enkidu rolled their eyes at that one. “My master is precious to me. I enjoy having my only friend close by as well.”  
  
“I’m going to take a few months at the least,” Gilgamesh replied. “I’ll be moving back into the church to harass the priest and his mongrels. Figure that’ll make things easier. In the meantime, keep your senses up and teach your master how to be a human in the modern time.”  
  
“I’m working on it. She is-“  
  
“She is only seeing the upside to Uruk and its people.” Gilgamesh smirked towards the door a little. “…I heard from my mother yesterday evening.”  
  
That was different.  
  
“Watch your human, Enkidu.” Gilgamesh turned towards the door.  
  
“You better go tell my human, King Gilgamesh,” Enkidu replied, crossing their arms and watching that man head for the door. “She won’t forgive you if you leave her without a word.”  
  
“I am not her servant. I have no need to explain myself.”  
  
“You know full well it won’t work like that.”  
  
She’d internalize it. She’d regret every bit of teasing she had done and she would question whether or not they would ever see him again. There’d be all that progress and learning lost, just because the king had decided to simply do a kiss off and walk out the door for a few months.  
  
Those red eyes looked over at them, taking in the stance, the expression…  
  
“You can explain-“  
  
“She’ll want to hear it from you. You’re her king after all.”  
  
He frowned, heading for the door and entering the bedroom quietly.  
  
“King Gilgamesh,” Hakuno was standing up near bed as Enkidu peeked into the room. The king moved behind her, helping with the zipper she was failing with miserably. She slipped into a robe nearby and grinned up at him. “Was there something else we were going to do tonight?”  
  
“Enkidu wanted me to inform you that I am leaving for a bit.”  
  
“Oh… You leave for a bit a lot.” Hakuno nodded at him. “It’s fine. I’ll learn Japanese and then we can go out to eat again. You need to call us while you’re away.”  
  
“That’s all?”  
  
“Are you going far?”  
  
Gilgamesh shrugged.  
  
“If you see anything you think Enkidu might like, please get it for them.”  
  
Enkidu made sure to be away from the door enough that the girl wouldn’t see them. But they were listening. Oh, but they were listening.  
  
“You don’t want anything yourself? Sweets? Jewels? More clothes?”  
  
“I never wanted any of that, but sweets are nice. Just get something nice for Enkidu if you see anything. Enkidu works really hard to take care of me and I know they don’t like being stuck in this place with me when they could be out in the woods again. I like the wilderness too, but Enkidu needs to go out and enjoy themselves more. I think they worry too much.”  
  
“You’re a little fool,” Gilgamesh murmured. His hand pressed against her head a little, ruffling up her hair as he leaned in close. “You have my friend taking you in as their own child. There’s nothing in that heart right now but staying in contact with me and making sure that you thrive as a human in this time. Be more selfish, indulge in your pleasures better. You worry for their sake far more than you need to. Simply seeing you happy pleases them. You remind them of their love for Shamhat.”  
  
Hakuno’s hands grabbed his, her gaze averted. “Enkidu deserves more…”  
  
“Everyone deserves more, except mongrels,” Gilgamesh replied. “Selfish behavior. And that Japanese. I expect to come back to hear you speaking it and reading it fluently.”  
  
“King Gilgamesh!”  
  
The sound of Gil’s footsteps stopped short of the door.  
  
“…Can you take something with you?”  
  
“I can’t take anyone with me.”  
  
“But if I gave you something, you could take it, right?”  
  
He must have gestured. There was a silence in the other room for a moment before Gilgamesh spoke up. “What’s this?”  
  
“You gave me a bracelet so I’m giving you a necklace. I thought you’d like a green gem in it since Enkidu’s hair is that color. Then you aren’t that far from them!”  
  
“…Behave for Enkidu, Hakuno.”  
  
“I will. I promise.”  
  
Enkidu leaned against the wall as the man left the room. The necklace was still in hand, a last minute gift from the girl. She had definitely made it, Enkidu thought as they looked it over. There were no subtle markings on it, no indications that it was made by machine or man. Instead it was sculpted from gold with the gem looking like it had merely been altered from its original gold form like the rest of the piece to be green and bold against that gold.  
  
“Green’s not my color,” Gilgamesh told him softly.  
  
“You aren’t saying no to her,” Enkidu pointed out.  
  
The necklace was being quietly put in place around his neck as he headed for the door. He tucked it beneath his jacket and shirt, opening the door and looking back. “They will come after her if they sense her. Control her mana before you wander out into the city. The two of us could handle her today, but she has too much.”  
  
“I doubt I will get much time in for the time being with her focused on learning Japanese. Her king told her to study.”  
  
Such pride in that responding smile. The door closed quietly behind him and Enkidu sighed.  
  
They would be focusing on mana control before anything else.  
  
Hopefully, Gilgamesh wouldn't be gone long.


	8. Interlude

A week had her reading bits and pieces of Japanese.  
  
A month had her reading through basic writing and speaking better than she had before. Gone were the short phrases and cute words. The Sumerian was bleeding through at times, but she was developing at an unnaturally fast rate.  
  
Enkidu smiled despite it all, letting her pour her mana into them in the mornings.  
  
It was a system now.  
  
Pour mana.  
  
Have breakfast.  
  
Study.  
  
Have lunch.  
  
Play around in the condo.  
  
Have dinner.  
  
Watch television or study some more.  
  
She would still climb into bed with them. There was no getting around that. They could sense the discomfort with being alone and they couldn’t blame her. She wanted to be with someone. She didn’t want to feel like she was trapped somewhere without anyone who loved her. While left bereft of any kind of human connection, she had been swallowed into nothingness. She had grown to question whether or not she was human.  
  
It was fine. They were there. The company was always appreciated.  
  
Another month.  
  
Enkidu looked out the windows a lot, wondering.  
  
What was the king doing? How was he doing?  
  
The corruption had been bad when they had been together. Whatever it was that was festering in the king, it needed to be close to whatever gift Hakuno had for taming it. The king needed to be close.  
  
“Enkidu?”  
  
Enkidu would turn away from the windows when Hakuno would take notice, pulling Hakuno into their arms and laughing a little.  
  
“I was thinking about the outside world. Let’s go out and wander soon.”  
  
She nodded, ever growing.  
  
She was growing so much.  
  
The dull color of her hair was getting a gleam to it. Her skin glowed now, showing off the health that had quickly begun to develop. Her clothes had all been changed, since she was gaining height now. Not much, but the loss of the dress Gilgamesh had given her had been a hard loss.  
  
She had pouted for a while over that.  
  
They both stayed in mostly when the window showed white powder falling from the heavens. Curled up together in the living room, they watched in awe of the cold snow falling to the earth. In their place amongst the stars, they could see the world shuffling in bleak respect for the winter.  
  
Food could be delivered, Enkidu found.  
  
As could many things to this place. Talking to the front desk, they had learned about a great many things that this place offered. They had restricted access to their floor, ordered for a biweekly shipment of things, and learned of mentors in the area for learning.  
  
Hakuno would need to learn how to interact eventually.  
  
Eventually.  
  
Sharing Hakuno with the world was something that would have to happen at some point, but…  
  
When they had wandered out in the fall, they had pulled Hakuno closer and kept her at their side. They had been reluctant to wander out when it had gotten closer to winter and Hakuno had seen other children roaming the streets.  
  
She was noticed when they were out.  
  
School children tried to talk to her, but she would hurry on with them away from the kids.  
  
A year now.  
  
A full year with no Gilgamesh around. Hakuno was looking around at the shelving in the bookstore now, hair tied back so she could focus.  
  
“Enkidu, what do you think about learning more on the art world? I still think you could become a very talented artist if we tried.”  
  
“I have no need to sell my artwork.”  
  
“We can’t rely on Gilgamesh forever,” she looked over at them, her smile almost chastising. “Besides, you had the delivery people in awe of the latest work you’ve managed.”  
  
“I did. I think they were caught up with your singing, Hakuno.” Enkidu chuckled at her a little, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I think I was about five seconds from banning that boy from ever coming near our building when he was standing there listening to you sing.”  
  
She was talented. Remarkably so.  
  
Each week, it felt like her mana was becoming that much stronger. More people were taking notice of her.  
  
Her mana was under control. Perhaps it was simply that she held herself more proudly at their side. She didn’t shy away anymore. She didn’t hide behind them or fear like she had in the past.  
  
“Please, Enkidu. Just think about showing some of your work.”  
  
A few more people were looking their way as she moved closer.  
  
“I’ll offer a couple pieces of artwork,” Enkidu replied, wrapping their coat around the girl before she drew other’s input into the conversation.  
  
“Yes! Thank you.” Hakuno beamed at them, another one of those overwhelmingly perfect hugs of hers coming into action. They couldn’t help themselves. They hugged her back and spun her around a little. Her happiness was contagious.  
  
“If anything sells, then we’ll have to celebrate.”  
  
“We will.” She smiled at them before turning away to look through more books. With their selection decided, they went to the front desk, purchasing what they wanted and heading back out into the cold spring morning.  
  
What a difference a year could make.  
  
Enkidu smiled as they walked next to one another. Hakuno’s eyes drifted over to them, her smile diminishing.  
  
“You should wear your coat-“  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re not going to be when we get back.” Hakuno handed the books over and took a moment to remove the extra coat, wrapping it around their shoulders. After a moment, she pulled her scarf off and wrapped that around them too. “I know how hard your clay can get when it’s cold outside. It’s not healthy to be running around in the cold, Enki. This isn’t Uruk.”  
  
“You know, I’m supposed to be caring for you, my silly shi. You shouldn’t be-“  
  
“I don’t like you being cold,” she replied easily.  
  
“Alright. Alright.” Enkidu laughed a little, shrugging the coat into place properly. They moved through the blooming buds and swaying trees of the park area.  
  
It was true that it was cold. Maybe a bit too cold to be wandering around much. Yet the urge to have Hakuno wander out and see the world was too much to resist. It was good to feel the true earth beneath their feet and feel the plants and trees as they wandered through the world. Even if it was simply to the bookstore, the breeze off the ocean and the sounds of the birds and the wind was enough.  
  
“Shinji, leave him be.”  
  
Hakuno paused, holding them back from their continued walk.  
  
A boy was holding onto the gate ahead of them, shaking their head as another boy was holding a girl’s hand and glaring at the kid.  
  
“Sakura doesn’t need to be doing this stupid after school shit. Don’t look at her. Don’t talk to her.”  
  
The girl, no doubt Sakura, shook her head. “Shinji, please let him alone. I decided to stay. I will come straight home tomorrow. I promise.”  
  
“Shin-“  
  
It was too late for the boy to say anything.  
  
“Hakuno,” Enkidu murmured. “Let’s-“  
  
Enkidu blinked in surprise as Hakuno released them, hurrying forward and bending over the boy that had been left behind.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Enkidu was hurrying along behind her, watching her smile at the young man.  
  
“Are you alright,” she repeated. “You aren’t hurt anywhere, are you?”  
  
“I-I’m fine. Shinji just surprised me with a slight gut punch.” The boy looked after where the two had disappeared off to. “Give me a moment and I’ll be fine.”  
  
“That’s a relief.” Hakuno smiled at him, offering a hand and helping him to stand up properly. “Do you live closeby? We could help take you home.”  
  
“We?” The boy looked over and blushed a little. “Oh, I see. That’s alright. I’m a bit of a walk from here. I don’t mind walking home on my own.”  
  
“We’ll see you home,” Enkidu told him. “You seem to have taken more than one hit from that boy.” The kid looked dead on his feet. Taking him to wherever he lived was probably the best plan at this point.  
  
“We will,” Hakuno agreed. “Here,” She offered her arm, earning a confused look from the kid.  
  
“Um…”  
  
“You’re supposed to grab my arm,” Hakuno told him. “That’s what people do when they walk others to different places.”  
  
That’s what girls did, but oh, they weren’t going to correct that at all. Not at all. The look on the boy’s face was absolutely priceless as they walked awkwardly down the park path. Hakuno kept the boy’s hand in place, asking about what they were fighting about. She asked about where he had been coming from and about the boy’s school. So many questions. Every time the questions would turn, she’d defect and evade in order to ask another question.  
  
The boy was Shirou Emiya. He liked cooking and archery. He wanted to be some kind of hero like his father had been. He was heading home when he had run into Shinji and Sakura Matou. Sakura had been joining the archery team, but she was in trouble because her brother wanted her to come home instead of doing the club. Shirou had never made many sweets because his guardian was a big junk food eater. He made healthy food.  
  
The last of that made Hakuno groan.  
  
“Healthy food is so boring.”  
  
“I’ll have to make you something,” Shirou offered, moving his hand to hold Hakuno’s instead of him holding her arm. “Are you coming to school soon?”  
  
“I don’t go to school. I learn at home.” Hakuno told him simply.  
  
“Oh… That’s too bad. You would have a lot of fun at school.”  
  
Whatever school was, it sounded odd. Hakuno ignored the offers and the attempts to get her interested, simply swinging their hands and pushing Shirou to talk further. They turned the corner near the temples, Shirou’s hand letting go after a moment as they approached a nearby home.  
  
“This is it. Thank you for walking me home… um… I didn’t get your name.”  
  
“My name doesn’t matter.”  
  
Was that fair?  
  
She had actually started bonding a little with the boy. The boy had talked about making her a gift for being so kind to him. It didn’t feel quite right to make Hakuno remain like that. Life was about risks, after all. She was pushing them to put forth their work into the world. Perhaps-  
  
“Her name is Hakuno.” Enkidu placed a hand on her shoulder. “Kishinami Hakuno. Be sure to get some rest, Emiya.”  
  
“Enkidu.” Hakuno gave him a warning look, but the boy moved forward, hugging her a little and grinning.  
  
“Thank you, Hakuno. I would have been feeling bad the entire way home if it hadn’t been for you.” He paused a moment before grinning. “Actually, why don’t you and Enkidu come inside and stay for dinner! I owe you both for being so nice in bringing me home. I’m sure Taiga won’t mind. She loves company.”  
  
“I don’t know-“  
  
“Enkidu, what do you think?” Shirou looked up at them and Enkidu rolled his eyes a little.  
  
It would be nice to have some company. They had both begun to sorely miss the golden king in the past year. “Sure. We’ll stay for food.”  
  
“And then we need to go,” Hakuno pointed out.  
  
“Come on,” Shirou pulled her along towards the house. “TAIGA! I BROUGHT FRIENDS HOME!”  
  
Oh, but the color coming to the girl’s face at that. Hakuno had no idea how to handle being called a friend by some stranger she had just met. Enkidu snorted at that look, seeing the bugged out eyes and blush that came to her face.  
  
She looked back at them and Enkidu grinned, making her smile back.  
  
A little smile. What a wonderful little breath of life they had in their little master.  
  
“Oh! Hello there!” Taiga grinned at the two of them, stepping out from the building. The short haired woman was practically bouncing on her feet as she motioned them inside. “I thought it’d never be time for making dinner, Shirou! I wondered if something happened.”  
  
“I got distracted,” he told her, hurrying passed and pulling Hakuno along. “Come on, Hakuno. Let me show you the kitchen. You can watch me make dinner.”  
  
Hakuno was helping him within minutes of them reaching the kitchen. Enkidu settled at the table and watched, listening to Taiga go on about the household.  
  
There wasn’t much to their home. None of the fanfare and spoils that they and Hakuno had become long accustomed to. Hakuno bounced on her feet next to the boy, trying to help him while not getting in the way.  
  
“You can chop the veggies,” Shirou offered.  
  
“Let’s not put veggies in at all,” Hakuno countered.  
  
Oh, that was going well. Enkidu found themselves laughing at the look that came across the boy’s face, looking over to see Taiga laughing as well.  
  
“He’s very responsible about that kind of thing, it seems,” Enkidu told her.  
  
“He’s a very mature boy,” Taiga replied. “It’s just him and myself around here so I try my best to take care of him. He does most of the work. Funny how that works.”  
  
Enkidu nodded. Their eyes drifted back to Hakuno, covering their face a little as the girl tried to simply dump out the vegetables from the counter into the waste bin. Shirou was scolding her a little, sending her to stir the pot nearby so he could cut the veggies himself.  
  
Hakuno complained to him, stirring and whining at the same time. There was no doubt that haughty look and where it had come from. At the boy’s argument, she turned to teasing, driving the boy’s face to a thousand shades of red.  
  
Perhaps they had taught her a little too well on how to handle difficult people like Gilgamesh. She was making the boy start to question healthy food.  
  
“She’s very cute,” Taiga pointed out, drawing their attention back. “Are you an aunt? Parent?”  
  
“I am just looking after her, but she’s much like family.”  
  
Taiga nodded. “It’s the same for me. Shirou’s very important to me. I haven’t seen little Hakuno at school though. Are you both new to the area?”  
  
“We’ve been around for a while.”  
  
“Why is she not attending school?”  
  
“I don’t know much about this school business. Hakuno is important and her safety is my main concern. Sending her somewhere would be dangerous.”  
  
Taiga shook her head. “How is she learning when she is not going to school. School is needed for a good education and for getting a job.”  
  
“She can’t live if she isn’t alive.”  
  
Taiga huffed a little. “…why don’t you have me come by with Shirou in the afternoons and work with Hakuno on her schooling at least? I am working to become a teacher. I could practice teaching by helping to teach Hakuno about math and sciences.”  
  
Math and sciences?  
  
She had magic and the power of technology. What math and sciences was she needing to learn? Honestly. These humans were such strange things. However…  
  
Hakuno’s laugh dragged them away from the thoughts. Enkidu looked over to find Hakuno wiping some sauce from the boy’s face and laughing a little. She went to get bowls out and Shirou tried his best to recover from being that close to such a happy little thing.  
  
They settled in with the meal and ate with a gusto. Mostly because of the taste of the food. Somehow, the food of this place had a nice appeal to it. The flavor was strong, but not overpowering. The meat held its juices nicely and the veggies…  
  
Well, Hakuno was apologizing for trying to throw them away, earning a smile from the boy nearby.  
  
It wouldn’t be bad to have them visit, Enkidu supposed.  
  
They could come around and work with Hakuno on becoming more accustomed to the outside world. They could be paid for their time. They would be much like the tutors that Gilgamesh had talked about when he had been young. Over time, they could relax a little bit more. Perhaps having her taught in more of this time and its methods would make her all the more powerful and wonderful of a woman when she grew up.  
  
As long as she didn’t take after the woman across the table too much. Taiga slurped at her bowl, going off loudly about how good the meal was.  
  
Hakuno looked over at them as the boy balked, chastising the woman.  
  
Ah, such a sweet little human Hakuno was.  
  
“We should get home,” Hakuno told them as she finished her food.  
  
Taiga laid back, nodding. “Come back to visit soon!”  
  
“Taiga…” Shirou moved to the table nearby, pulling a card off and handing it over to them both. “Please feel free to call us or come visit if you find time. It’s a lot of fun to have you both over.”  
  
“We will come again,” Hakuno promised, smiling a little. Her hands were going to her hair a little, fiddling with the ends. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you do anything with your mana? It feels really weak.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Nevermind,” she took the card and turned away. “Maybe I’m just imagining things. Good night, Emiya.”  
  
Enkidu frowned at her, taking a moment to look down at the boy.  
  
There it was. A slight trickle. It was so weak. Much like her own circuits had been, this boy’s was held back. They probably wouldn’t open unless acted upon or age helped spark some of the circuits to open. How Hakuno had been able to-  
  
But she was working hard on controlling her own mana. She was always keeping a lookout. Even now, despite all the peace in their lives, she was still looking for dangers.  
  
No wonder she had been so reluctant to give her name.  
  
Enkidu pat the boy before hurrying down the path to Hakuno’s side. Their arm wrapped around her as she held her books and the card close.  
  
“Enkidu…”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Why do you think no one has locked Emiya away?” Those brown eyes looked up at them, “he has mana as well. It feels weak, but he could be draining into someone too.”  
  
“Some mages are born with weak mana,” Enkidu murmured, leading her quietly down the roads towards their building. “There’s nothing wrong with that, but it makes them less interesting. Unlike Emiya, your mana is wild and strong. It holds the power of the old world and its gods. You have a gift that no one else in this world holds, Hakuno. Many mages would kill to be able to have that power in their possession.”  
  
“That’s why I don’t go to school.”  
  
“It would be dangerous,” they agreed. “Gilgamesh is currently working very hard to keep the church and the Mages Association from finding you in this city. We must be sure to keep our heads down and keep to a routine for now. Once Gilgamesh returns, we’ll branch out further.”  
  
“Do you think he’d be mad about you thinking about putting your art out into the world?”  
  
“Art is a simple thing. The mages are looking for a young woman like yourself in the schools in the area. They will be looking for you in other places than an art gallery. I will go alone for a while, just to be safe.”  
  
Hakuno nodded.  
  
“You’re worried?”  
  
“It’s been a long time since I felt Gilgamesh,” Hakuno murmured. “Every day, I feel him less and less. Now, I can’t sense him here.”  
  
“We’ll see him soon.” Enkidu promised.  
  
They couldn’t promise that though.  
  
Gilgamesh could have entirely vanished from this place and they never would have known. While the card with money that Gilgamesh had given them was still working, how long would it be safe to use? When would the money run dry?  
  
Hakuno had been right in thinking about the art and selling it at the galleries in town. It was a safe way to keep their lifestyle and security going strong.  
  
As they walked through the streets, Hakuno looked over at them and frowned a little. "...Did I sound normal when I was talking in their language?"  
  
"You sounded like a native speaker," Enkidu replied, grinning.  
  
She didn't seem pleased, scrunching her nose. "I still like Sumerian better."  
  
What a fickle being they were raising. Truly, they should have worked on that a little before simply tossing her deep into the crutch of a culture such as Uruk's.  
  
They entered the building quietly, heading for the elevator and up to the apartment. Hakuno went immediately to the bookshelves, beginning to put her books away as Enkidu busied themselves with settling in on the cushions. Within minutes, Hakuno was at their side, settling in with a book in hand. Glancing at the cover, they could only smile a little.  
  
The Epic of Gilgamesh again.  
  
It had become her favorite for some reason. Every time the girl finished her pacing or got through a particularly annoying set of lessons on Japanese, that book seemed to appear. Tonight, she turned to the very beginning of the tale, absorbing herself into the world of Uruk once more.  
  
Her soft voice filled the air as Enkidu hugged her close.  
  
Tomorrow they would call Taiga and set Hakuno up with lessons for learning about the outside world’s lessons for humans. Whatever these kids were going to school for, Hakuno would learn and develop quickly.  
  
Listening to her singing Shamhat's lullaby softly as she closed her book and hugged it to her chest, Enkidu smiled a little more.  
  
"Let's get some rest, my little shi."


	9. Play It Cool

“Hakuno!”  
  
“Shirou!”  
  
Enkidu leaned back as the woman and her little charge came in, careful to shut the door behind them. Taiga whistled as she looked around the condo. Shirou was carrying a handful of bags, carefully setting them on the counter and grinning at Hakuno.  
  
“I decided to bring some groceries with me. I figured we could work on cooking something together again.”  
  
“That’ll be fun. I thought Taiga was just coming on her own to teach me.” The girl moved over to the boy’s side, helping him with unloading the bags onto the counter.  
  
“Ah, yeah. She said she was going to start coming a couple hours a day to teach you. I figured you’d want some help for a while. Maybe I can still persuade you to come to school. You could meet my friend Sakura.”  
  
Hakuno was wrinkling her nose at that, but she was nice enough to keep her mouth shut.  
  
“You said you needed to leave for a bit,” Taiga pointed out, shaking Enkidu from their wondrous state of enjoying the scene before them. They sighed, nodding.  
  
“Hakuno persuaded me to take part in an event in the city. I am due in an hour on the other side of the city.” They had put on the nicer clothes that Gilgamesh had given them, unsure what exactly business casual looked like. They would learn soon enough. They could feign being from overseas and naïve to the ways of the people in this place if anyone bothered them.  
  
“I will keep an eye on Hakuno. She’ll have a great time with Shirou and myself.” The woman smiled brightly, once more showing such an innocence. If she were an actress, then she was brilliant at it.  
  
Enkidu looked over at the child once more before heading for the door.  
  
If Hakuno needed them, she had her command spells and she had her phone.  
  
Going out the door was difficult though.  
  
Heading down the elevator…  
  
By the time that they were out the door, Enkidu found themselves looking back, staring up at the condo from the street.  
  
It would be a short trip. Taiga was there. Hakuno was safe.  
  
Gilgamesh had gone through all the trouble of setting up all those barriers and protections for them. The codes and locks alone would keep humans out. The magic Hakuno possessed would stop most mages in their tracks. She knew to hide when knocks came to the door.  
  
It still didn’t allow them to relax entirely though.  
  
They moved through the streets quietly, heading to the building where they and Hakuno had taken the statue from their condo. Enkidu passed through the door quietly, frowning at the throngs of people in the building.  
  
So many humans.  
  
It brought back old times. That was for sure.  
  
They hadn’t truly seen this many people around this much artwork since Gilgamesh had hosted dozens of festivals. Back then, there would have been orgies and drinking. The women would have been losing clothing as the night wore on and the men would have been wrestling more and more as the moon rose higher over the Euphrates.  
  
Well, one woman’s breasts seemed to be coming out, standing next to the statue of herself for comparison.  
  
At least some things never seemed to change.  
  
They looked around some more, wandering further into the building and greeting some of the humans from earlier. They all seemed overly interested in the artwork. Enkidu frowned at all the cards and the bowing.  
  
_“You don’t care for it?”_  
  
_Enkidu had shaken his head as the king lay back on his cushions on the edge of the ziggurat. He had commanded the guards to set the cushions on the edge of the palace, that way he could properly enjoy the merriment of the people. From there, he had looked out upon the people, enjoying the festivities and wandering down a time or two in order to acquire more liquor or mess around with the children._  
  
_“They admire you.” Gilgamesh motioned out at them all. “Each and every one of them knows what’s important. They see your use and your gifts that you bestow by being present here in Uruk.”_  
  
_“I am just a clay being. A tool for you to use. I don’t understand it.”_  
  
_Of anything, their words just made the king laugh. “A tool? Enkidu, you are my brother and my friend. They see that and they understand it. Take pride in your work that you do here. Take pride in how much they love and adore you. There’s nothing wrong with pleasure.”_  
  
Looking around at all these people, Enkidu sighed, rubbing at their sleeve.  
  
Hakuno had been really excited about them doing this. It was making them money too. They simply needed to bow back to people and accept cards. A couple hours amongst these people and they could return home and curl back up with their master.  
  
The announcing human moved forward, giving a speech as champagne was passed around. The strange liquor bubbled in the thin glasses, being marveled by the newer humans to this strange world of art as others simply sipped in a bored manner at their drinks.  
  
The announcing human moved from piece to piece, motioning to the artist and marveling at certain aspects.  
  
Boring aspects, Enkidu thought as they went from piece to piece. Their eyes drifted over the crowd again before they paused.  
  
Gilgamesh was near the door, standing and talking quietly to a priest of all people.  
  
They turned, keeping an eye on the duo as more humans talked to them about the art that they made with Hakuno. Their words of praise drifted in one ear and out the other. More cards came to their hands. They pocketed them, thanking the humans as the announcer soon got to their art pieces.  
  
Soon enough, the priest was close, bowing lightly to them.  
  
“Thank you for your participation, Mr. Du Enki.”  
  
“It is a pleasure to be here,” Enkidu said for the thousandth time.  
  
“I find it a pleasure when more foreigners decide to portray their art in this city. Fuyuki is slowly growing, becoming a more important port for trade and a bigger part of the art world. Are you thinking about staying in the area for a time?”  
  
“I just moved here,” Enkidu replied, avoiding the urge to look over at Gilgamesh. “My daughter and I have been settling in.”  
  
“I see.” The priest smiled, pulling out a card and holding it out. “I am sure you have been given many of these this evening, but the church here in Fuyuki is important. We have been trying to reach out to young inspiration and to growing companies to assist with keeping the culture alive. Religion and business do not have to be mutually exclusive. It is important for the old world and the new world to remain connected.”  
  
The corruption was attached to this man.  
  
That was where it had come from. Enkidu accepted the card, but they couldn’t pocket it. It hurt to touch the card in general. The priest remained so close, more and more of that cold feeling came off of him as he lead them around, discussing the art and the city.  
  
After a few minutes, Enkidu could see Gilgamesh trying to avoid being close. He was trying to avoid being in view and avoid having conversation.  
  
How long had they been playing this game, entertaining this priest?  
  
Was this priest connected to the mages?  
  
Somehow, someway, the king seemed to have lost the luster that he had held before. His eyes seemed to peruse the room, but it wasn’t with the same expression that he had held when he had looked upon his own city. With all these people in here, admiring all the artwork and promise of the future, the king was instead standing there looking…  
  
He looked annoyed, spiteful.  
  
“Am I boring you, Mr. Du?”  
  
“Hmm?” Enkidu looked over at the priest again, jumping slightly. “Sorry, I was just letting my mind wander. There is so much here to see.”  
  
The priest, Kirei as he had introduced himself, nodded. “Understandable. Have you shown your artwork in other cities?”  
  
“It was my daughter’s idea. Children can be very inspiring.”  
  
The priest’s smile only grew a little at that. “We have a young charge with the church that is much the same. Her mother passed away in the hospital. Such a sad situation. Thankfully, she knew that life is fleeting and youth needs proper guidance. We have looked after the young woman and she is growing remarkably well. She is from one of the older families in this city. Perhaps your daughter…”  
  
“I will have to think about it. She is very young. Very impressionable.”  
  
Kirei frowned a little. “The young charge that my church looks after is a young noble of a girl. I have never found her behavior out of sorts. Perhaps, if you find time, you could bring your daughter to visit the church. She and Ms. Tohsaka could introduce themselves to one another and enjoy the prayer service. It is also very helpful for establishing one’s self in the city to become involved with the church. I have found it helps many newcomers develop themselves.”  
  
“I have never had the problem of becoming accustomed to new situations. In fact, I think my ability to adapt has turned out quite well.” Enkidu smiled a little back at the priest. “I am sure you have a wonderful church, but right now it is important for my daughter and I to become accustomed to the city and all of the changes we have already begun to experience. We are all one another has, after all. We lost our friend a while back and it has been a hard loss to reconcile.”  
  
“Life can be fleeting,” the priest stated again.  
  
“It can. Thankfully, I am made of tougher stuff.” Enkidu bowed again, finding another human approaching. “Excuse me.”  
  
The priest didn’t seem to leave the room. Enkidu deposited the card from the priest in the fireplace in another room as the priest was caught up in another conversation. The thing burned quickly, mana coming off the card itself.  
  
Taking that back to Hakuno would have been bad.  
  
Even now though, they could feel the corruption on themselves. It was a sinking feeling, an anxiety in the back of their mind. They couldn’t focus in this showing. As soon as the clock hit the time that the announcer had told them the gallery show would end, they asked for their coat from the doorway person and exited back onto the street.  
  
They hurried through the streets, taking a roundabout way. Their eyes continued to look back as they hurried through the darkened streets.  
  
Hakuno.  
  
They needed to get back to Hakuno.  
  
The surface of their body felt so itchy. Their mind still thought back to the smile on the priest’s face. They couldn’t get comfortable. At the sound of a horn, they nearly leaped over the bridge in the city. At the very least, they had to hold onto the railing, taking a moment to breathe.  
  
Breathe, Enkidu.  
  
Breathe.  
  
The dark feeling was taking over.  
  
A flash of gold, Enkidu stopped again about ten meters from where they had been before, looking over at the king.  
  
“You feel it, don’t you?”  
  
“What is that priest?”  
  
Gilgamesh moved closer, quickly. They had barely seen the king move. Those red eyes looked down at them. There was so much darkness in the other’s presence. They couldn’t focus on anything else but the darkness.  
  
The man had been eclipsed by it.  
  
Those eyes looked them over, the frown on the other’s face deepening. Enkidu could feel the man’s hand on their face. He leaned in.  
  
“You were wise not to bring the kid with you,” he murmured. “She needs to keep away from the priest. The corruption is at the church. He kept some of the filth from the last grail, Enkidu. Don’t associate with Kotomine Kirei.”  
  
Hakuno was in danger being near them.  
  
Both of them; the priest and the king.  
  
The corruption was leaving them though. The more that the king held onto them, the more the darkness seemed to recede. Within moments, the prickling feeling was gone. Their body dropped to the ground as they looked up at the king.  
  
Gilgamesh closed his eyes, his hand still in the air as though holding them.  
  
The darkness in their person shifted, wrapped around his person more closely. Those eyes gleamed in the dark.  
  
“I won’t let the priest get close. If I say I didn’t sense anything unique from your or your so called daughter, he’ll lose interest. But stay away from the church. Don’t let Hakuno get close either.”  
  
“You should come back.”  
  
The king was already turning though, beginning to walk away.  
  
The longer that the king was with the priest, the more danger he was in.  
  
Didn’t he sense what was happening? Why was he simply giving in to that darkness around him? What was happening?  
  
But then, it felt like the grail.  
  
Why did it feel like the grail?  
  
Enkidu looked around after the king disappeared, hurrying along the streets. They entered the condominium and hurried to the elevator, giving a shaky smile to the guards as they waited for the doors to close. They entered the password and used their key to enter the hallway to their floor. The door before them was so bright in the hall. They couldn’t help but stop a moment.  
  
Hakuno’s laughter could be heard from the other side of the door. The sound of Taiga and Shirou both laughing and talking could be heard as the three enjoyed their evening.  
  
Such happiness.  
  
They couldn’t tell Hakuno what had happened.  
  
Their hands tightened on the cards they had gathered.  
  
For a while, they’d stay home, away from the eyes and ears of the city. Taiga and Shirou could simply come to visit here and there. They could teach Hakuno about the world and about people that were not hoping to use her mana and power for themselves. Away from the darkness, she could just continue to enjoy her own happiness.  
  
Enkidu opened the door, finding Hakuno looking over at them and beaming.  
  
“Enki!”  
  
“Hakuno,” they breathed, dropping to their knees as the girl came running. Their arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her close. The waves of mana that came off her soothed their soul, warming them. Oh, but she was such a wonderful human.  
  
They pressed their cheek to her head, mouthing a thank you towards Taiga as Taiga started to have Shirou get himself packed up.  
  
“We made you some food too,” Hakuno told them, looking up with those brilliant brown eyes of hers. “Shirou and I made pancakes.”  
  
“Hakuno likes sweet foods so I thought it would be fun,” Shirou explained.  
  
“You made a good decision. Your healthy food is okay, but you made a good choice on dinner for once. You should find more foods like it,” she told him. The same haughty, hip holding posture reminded them so much of the king.  
  
Enkidu hoisted her up into their arms and grinned at Taiga. “Will we see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Do you have another showing?”  
  
They shook their head. “It’s… very nerve wrecking to be around so many people. I found myself sorely missing being here. Hakuno and I enjoy the company though.”  
  
“You both are such homebodies!” Taiga laughed a little, shaking her head. “Fine, fine. We’ll visit again. Hakuno, I hope you’ll study more of your mathematics. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do before we can think about having you in the school.”  
  
Hakuno winced.  
  
It must not have gone well then.  
  
“She’s in need of learning more math and about basic science.” Taiga motioned to the books on the table. “Maybe the two of you could work together on it during the day?”  
  
“We will,” they promised.  
  
And they would. Hakuno needed to work on becoming more knowledgeable. She had been good about everything else.  
  
The prospect of studying what was in those books seemed to bother her though. Her face pressed against their shoulder as Taiga and Shirou headed for the door, giving another wave as they went. The door clicked shut behind them and Enkidu walked over to lock it quietly.  
  
“I hate math.”  
  
“I don’t know what that is so I probably will too.”  
  
Hakuno looked up at them, pouting. “Did you really hate the show? I thought it was going to be fun. It sounded like you would meet so many artists and buyers.”  
  
“I did, but they all are so eager. It becomes tiring.”  
  
“I see…” Hakuno frowned a little more. “…You feel strange this evening, Enkidu.”  
  
“I think there’s some bad feelings in the city too. Much like how Gilgamesh had been.”  
  
“Do you think the city needs to have flowers and attention like Gilgamesh did? Do you think that’s why the king isn’t coming home?”  
  
“I don’t know, Hakuno.”  
  
They wouldn’t allow her to wander out into the city to try right now though. It would be too dangerous. They would run into Kirei or another church member. Or worse, they would run into someone from the Mages Association.  
  
Between the two, Enkidu wasn’t sure what was worse.  
  
Hakuno’s mana surged, her eyes closing quietly as she pressed her face against them. It was all they could do to keep from simply snuggling on the cushions to indulge in the feeling. That wouldn’t help though. They needed to rest.  
  
A couple steps towards the door and Hakuno shook her head, pulling back and tugging at their clothes.  
  
“Enki, you need to eat.”  
  
“I am a servant. I don’t really need to-“  
  
“You had a hard night. Taiga and Shirou said eating helps.” Hakuno motioned at the counter as she climbed from their arms, bouncing on her feet. Her hair spilled out around her as she pulled it free from her pony tail. “I’ll go start a bath too. Maybe that will help.”  
  
“Are you trying to take care of me?”  
  
“Of course,” Hakuno grinned. “You’re my family and my friend. I would do anything to help you feel better when you’re down. Whatever you need, please let me know. I’m here to help you too. That’s what family does, right?”  
  
_“You had fun, didn’t you?”_  
  
_Enkidu looked over in the late night lights. The people were settling in now, wandering into their homes as the last chords of music were played down below. The king himself had settled in, pushing the women away after a time. He looked over at them, waiting for some kind of response._  
  
_“I did,” Enkidu replied. “I didn’t think that I would. It feels strange, being around all these humans and knowing that I am nothing more than a clay being created for your entertainment, king.”_  
  
_“It’s Gilgamesh,” the king corrected, smiling despite the chastising. “Uruk is the greatest city in the universe and it’s only natural that my brother would find it to be the same wonderful world that I find it to be.” He raised his cup to his lips, sipping at the wine again as he looked out at it all._  
  
“ _You were raised here. You don’t really know other cities, do you?”_  
  
_“I have been to a few, but look at this.” Gilgamesh held out a hand towards the world of lights and gold. “Look at the people that live down there. There is nothing more that pleases the soul than knowing that these people rely on us. They are hoping that we fight the next battle and the next. They look to us and they see eternity. They see family. They know, above all else, that we will protect them as our family. Such silly mongrels that they are, they know that I will never turn my back on them.”_  
  
_“Family, huh?”_  
  
_Enkidu looked out at the city, watching a few children being corralled by a couple women. Their laughter reached even up to this part of the city._  
  
_“You are my family too,” Gilgamesh told them. “No matter what you need, no matter how far we may part, you are important to me and I will do whatever is necessary to see that you live the same kind of happiness and life that my people down below experience.”_  
  
_He was getting sappy._  
  
_Enkidu snorted as they looked over at the king. “Does that mean you’ll summon some temple maidens to our chamber this evening?”_  
  
_Gilgamesh laughed, standing up and motioning him along. “I believe Ninsun has already beaten me to that. The blasted goddess is intent upon offspring, one way or another. Shall we go disappoint her?”_  
  
Enkidu watched the girl vanish, moving to eat the pancakes that had been left out. It seemed that the young boy, Shirou, had indeed made sweet foods for Hakuno to eat. The food went down quite nicely as they looked out the window, watching the city lights below.  
  
At some point, when Hakuno grew a bit stronger and a bit older, they would need to go rescue Gilgamesh. Whatever was happening at the church, they would need to be very careful and plan very carefully.  
  
Later, when she was older, they would explain.  
  
In the meantime…  
  
“Enkidu!” Hakuno waved from the bedroom door. “I got your bath ready. I’m going to go ahead and climb into bed and go to sleep.”  
  
“I’ll climb into bed after my bath,” they promised.  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that,” she told them, disappearing again into the other room.  
  
In the meantime, Hakuno just needed protection.  
  
They would honor Gilgamesh’s sacrifice for now.


	10. Assault On Babylon

The man had embodied the sun and warmth of the world where he had walked.  
  
Ever amused, ever in motion; Gilgamesh had been like a fleeting star in the heavens.  
  
Looking out at the city, Hakuno leaned against the glass, waiting for Enkidu to return from his latest gallery showing. The clay being had become quite popular for their art, something that made her immensely happy. They wouldn’t need to rely on Gilgamesh’s money and good will.  
  
But time had passed so quickly.  
  
She wasn’t sure where all the time had gone, but it had come and gone like the wind.  
  
It didn’t help that she had spent so many days holed up in the condo with Enkidu. They had bickered and played with the different pigments and clay molds that the being had brought back after their first showing. Gallery workers came and went at times, but she remained hidden whenever they came. Sometimes the two of them would go to the gallery, but she let the being do their business and marveled at the paintings and sculptures in the building.  
  
She preferred the anonymity.  
  
After all, it was what Gilgamesh had done.  
  
Sipping at the glass of orange juice, she marveled for what had to be the millionth time at all the lights and movement in the city. Hundreds of people were out there, going about their business. Day after day, going the same way to the same places. They marveled and wondered in their own routes, taking in whatever pleasures they could in whatever way they could. She had seen it with the receptionists in the gallery. They went to the same desk, sitting in the same seat, working on the same materials; yet they were able to experience such wonders in the gallery. Their work was their escape. Their ability to look into the work and thus the soul of all the artists was second to none.  
  
Much like herself, the receptionists could look upon the majesty of it all in their own way and be blessed by the gods.  
  
Ninsun and Enki were truly the greatest of gods, creating such a beautiful world and unparalleled savior.  
  
The door clicked behind her, the green haired being moving slowly into the apartment and setting down their portfolio.  
  
“You’re still up?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
She’d had that problem since she was twelve.  
  
It had been four years since then. Three long and blissful years of peace and learning. Still, she barely managed to have her own room at this point. Sleeping alone was too much like before. It was too much like the time where she had been…  
  
“How did the gallery show go?” Hakuno moved quickly to help the being with their jacket, smiling through the memories. The being wrapped an arm around her in return, hugging her tightly.  
  
“It went well. There’s been a great amount of murmurings about moving the gallery for the next few months though.”  
  
“Why? Isn’t the point to be in one place?”  
  
Enkidu nodded, “They sense what many of the people in this city are sensing. Several of the stores we frequent have closed for a while.”  
  
“And that is…”  
  
The being looked over at her. “The Holy Grail War is coming.”  
  
She couldn’t do anything more than stare at the being when they said that. She’d heard about that before… When and where had she heard of that term? It hadn’t been Taiga’s tutoring time with her. That would have been silly for her to mention. She would have brought it up yesterday during her lessons as well.  
  
No, she had heard of it elsewhere…  
  
“We’ll most likely need to avoid the area for a while. I am planning to order some more materials so that we can wait through it. I figure we’ll probably just be best off not getting involved.”  
  
Not-  
  
“Enkidu!” Hakuno spun around as the being moved into the kitchen area, opening the fridge and pulling out that evening’s prepared meal. The being hummed happily at the sight of the steak and veggies, scrapping the latter onto another plate before they placed their steak into the microwave. “We’re master and servant. Wouldn’t it be smarter to be preparing to-“  
  
“You summoned me outside the war. I don’t need to fight. I quite like how we have things now. You haven’t been experiencing problems, have you?”  
  
“My memory has been fine.” She was good so long as her mana was being used a little each day, several times a day. Neglecting from magecraft only caused her memory to begin to fade. She had more problems occur than she should have. Still, so long as she was using her mana…  
  
“Taking part in the war would be dangerous.”  
  
She just gave them a droll look at that.  
  
The being winced. “I mean- There are circumstances that are different than a typical war. We would have to do things that you are not ready for mentally.”  
  
“You’re not one to turn down the opportunity to wrestle and fight.” Hakuno moved closer, wrapping her arms around the being’s waist. Her chin went to their chest, staring up at the being to the best of her ability in a pleading manner. “We could win the grail and not have to worry about wondering if Gilgamesh is okay. We could wish for the destruction of the Mages Association or maybe to return to Uruk. We could also just wish to be happy.”  
  
“Hakuno.” That tone was chastising, the being’s arms wrapping around her as they raised an eyebrow at her. “You should listen to elders. I cannot risk you so needlessly.”  
  
“I can wrestle just as well as you.”  
  
“Barely,” they argued.  
  
“Are you challenging me, Enki?”  
  
They practically wheezed at her smirk, turning their face away. “You act so much like him sometimes.”  
  
“And we could have him here with us again. We could find him and give him the chance to be around us. You said he was busy keeping the mages from getting close to finding us before, even though it’s a lot of work. We could wish away the Mages Association, curl up on the cushions in the living room, and just forget the world.”  
  
“My little breath of life,” Enkidu cooed, pressing their lips to her forehead. “I would love nothing more than to have that, but there are circumstances that are beyond our control. I cannot simply join the war and if I did, it could have ramifications.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“There is only meant to be seven servants. Eight would mean that a new class would be summoned.”  
  
“Sounds fun.”  
  
Those green eyes were flashing. She pulled back and turned away, returning her attention to the portfolio they had set on the counter.  
  
“I don’t want to fight with you right now, Enki. I just don’t want to hide when we could do more. We’re better than we were before. You take care of me and I take care of you. We’re stronger. I can remember so much and I’ve learned a lot. I want to do something that really means something.”  
  
“Don’t pretend with me,” Enkidu warned.  
  
She winced. “…and I want to see him again, I guess.”  
  
The microwave chimed, Enkidu’s attention going to their food. As they settled at the counter, Hakuno moved to put their veggies in the microwave. The hell they were going to be depriving themselves of an important part of a diet. Enkidu really needed to focus on eating better.  
  
Thank goodness Shirou brought vegetables so often. They’d never have any otherwise.  
  
“You can throw those away,” Enkidu offered, eyes glinting in mischief.  
  
“You can help me win the grail,” she countered.  
  
“You’re going to threaten to make me eat that grass if I don’t participate in the war with you?”  
  
“That grass is good for you. Shirou always has me eat them with him and I’ve gotten almost as strong as you, Enkidu. I wouldn’t downplay the benefits of vegetables so soon.”  
  
The being waved her off. “You’re using mana to wrestle. Not the same. Not the same at all. You cheat, little girl.”  
  
“I’m not that little.”  
  
The being just lifted one eyebrow at her, continuing to enjoy their food as the microwave went off again. Hakuno moved to set the plate before them, settling on the other side of the kitchen counter.  
  
“Shirou thinks I should still be attending school.”  
  
“The mages-“  
  
“I know, but it would be fun to meet some of his friends and participate more. Just there. I’d come straight there and back. Shirou says that my aim for archery is second to none.” They had gone out a few times, when the place was empty alongside Taiga and practiced. Her aim had been sloppy for a while, but Shirou’s close guidance and patience was making a big difference. She was becoming quite good at hitting the mark. Hell, she could hit near the center in a good two thirds of her attempts. Occasionally, she did hit the mark exactly too.  
  
“Archery is nothing compared to close combat.”  
  
“Okay, but Shirou says there’s no wrestling group at the school.” Besides, it would be a dead giveaway if she simply began using her mana to take down the team in one go.  
  
“Shirou. Shirou. Shirou,” the being cooed. “Should I be checking into this boy? I should probably tell Taiga that she needs to keep this boy at a greater distance.”  
  
“It’s not like that,” Hakuno growled, pushing the other plate towards the being once again. “Eat your veggies and stop teasing me. Shirou and I are friends.”  
  
“I will come home one day and find out otherwise,” Enkidu replied. “I don’t mind the boy, but he cannot touch what does not belong to him. You are my master and my kin. I will not allow your heart to be so easily broken.”  
  
“Shirou wouldn’t break my heart. I’d probably break his,” she countered.  
  
The being just snorted, continuing to eat.  
  
Such a mean servant. She wasn’t even going to bother with this whole Shirou nonsense. It was just a way to get away from the main point. She needed to be in this war. She could stop having to worry about her mana if she won the grail war. She could wish for a peace that eluded them in the midst of the night. They could have Gilgamesh back.  
  
There were more benefits than downfalls to the war and they both knew it.  
  
Which meant something else was bothering the being.  
  
Damn though, Enkidu wasn’t going to say a thing on the matter. Their late nights and gallery shows were coming up more and more frequently lately. The being was making them for a reason, one that she couldn’t understand.  
  
It was as though they wanted to be out alone in the evenings.  
  
If they were concerned about the grail war, then it would make sense. They could be trying to feel out where servants and their masters were. If that was the case, then she could wait a while. She could use her trips into the city streets with Shirou and Taiga to gather more information and find out when the war was starting. She knew it was later than it was supposed to be. After a while, they had heard that the Association had revised their timeframe.  
  
The war was two years later than they had planned.  
  
She would wait until the war started and they’d take part to gain the grail. It was the perfect plan. She could use the information that Enkidu was finding to her advantage once they were forced into the war. They’d take down every one of the mages too.  
  
Killing them wouldn’t be a problem. They’d be like Enkidu and Gilgamesh had been when fighting Humbaba. They’d go in, maybe having a doubt here or there, but being completely on board once the first kill was done. Once they were on a role with this war, they’d be set.  
  
They fought better than anyone in this time.  
  
They had more strength and power than anyone in this time.  
  
The gods themselves supported them, if their current state of peace was any indication. Just to be safe, Hakuno had taken to lighting a candle for Ninsun and the god Enki, thanking them every night before bed for their blessings and for the two great Sumerians they brought into the world.  
  
They could fight and win this war. They could accomplish anything they set their minds to. Not even the Mages Association could take them.  
  
Enkidu moved to leave and Hakuno moved immediately, pushing them back into the seat.  
  
“Enki,” she warned.  
  
“Fine, fine.” The being pulled the plate over, beginning to eat. “I’m going to have Taiga and Shirou stop coming for a few weeks. Just until the war dies down. I can retrieve the books and things that you need for studying and make sure to keep your education going until the war ends.”  
  
“Alright.” She didn’t mind. Taiga was getting the wrong impression about her and Shirou anyway. Distance would be fine.  
  
“Were studies fine this evening?”  
  
“They were… interesting.”  
  
Enkidu nodded.  
  
It was the math subject again and they both knew it. She just couldn’t wrap her head around the subjects. Rather than fighting and magecraft, she was wasting afternoons with Taiga, discussing proper human educational subjects. Math and science. History and language. Nothing appealed about them. Why learn science when magecraft negated it? Why learn the names of figures in this time when all they did was sit around in a room and bicker at one another? Did they know how to solve their people’s problems? Did they understand that the people had needs?  
  
No and no.  
  
Language was okay, but damn.  
  
People were so damn picky about how it was formatted. A simple mistake was marked off like an abomination.  
  
Handling the markings on her paperwork was annoying. Taiga was always up for stopping their lessons to wrestle as well.  
  
“You could focus more on your schooling,” Enkidu offered.  
  
The sigh that escaped her was unavoidable.  
  
She should. She knew that she should. The mathematics was helping Enkidu. They could spot discrepancies in the payments that they got from certain clients. They could keep a running track of the money that they spent.  
  
But it was hard to want to do any of that. Her eyes always went to the window. Her mind always wandered after a while. The lectures that Taiga gave were always turning into a dull noise in the background.  
  
“Hakuno,” Enkidu looked over at her, almost seeming to sense her thoughts. “…We do need to avoid the war. Gilgamesh is doing what he can to keep-“  
  
“I know. You’ve told me enough times.”  
  
The clay being was overly protective though.  
  
She could handle this. She could help Gilgamesh, rather than hiding like a mouse in a wall. She could go out there and do something. Raising her had been a hindrance to Enkidu. She could see that and she almost felt regret for putting them into that role.  
  
Almost.  
  
She did love the being.  
  
They were standing up though, once more pulling her close enough to press their lips to her forehead. “I am going to go rest. It is late. You should think about going to bed yourself. I will contact Taiga in the morning and you can enjoy tomorrow without your lessons. If you want, we can travel together over to her home and pick up your texts.”  
  
“Thank you, Enki.”  
  
Those green eyes were looking at her more closely, their head tilting slightly to catch her eye. “You are so young. I understand what you are feeling.”  
  
“I love you, Enkidu.”  
  
The being simply beamed, hugging her tightly a moment. Their hands rubbed at her back, ending up in her hair after a few seconds. “I love you very much, Hakuno. Naga wa shi.”  
  
My little breath of life.  
  
She melted against them at the phrase.  
  
It was hard not to melt. Enkidu was her home. Enkidu was just life. They were the promise of happiness and warmth.  
  
That was why…  
  
She watched them settle into their room, their light turning off after a few minutes.  
  
Her eyes drifted to their phone and keys. She shoved them into her pocket and headed towards the door. Quietly, oh so quietly. Her breath was held the entire time she meandered along the hallway. Her shoes were in hand just to make her steps quieter.  
  
The elevator doors opened. Hakuno headed inside and waited.  
  
It was wrong to do this.  
  
She knew it was wrong, but the being had to be told that they needed to be in this war. Gilgamesh would agree with her. The king would help her persuade Enkidu. The three of them would be unstoppable together.  
  
It was one thing to think of wandering out alone, but another to do it.  
  
Her hands held onto the frame of the elevator after it opened, eyes roaming along the lobby. Slowly, calmly, she headed for the door. Calmly on the outside anyway. Her stomach was doing all kinds of twisting as she walked through the glass doors. The world outside was colder this evening. She ducked her head into her sweatshirt a little more, taking to the roads away from Shirou’s home. She’d wander to the park perhaps.  
  
Finding Gilgamesh if he was in the city wouldn’t be much work. Her eyes closed, mana flaring.  
  
She could feel Enkidu deeper in the city when they were at gallery shows. She could sense Shirou’s faint mana in the distance. He talents as a human was barely passing, but this…  
  
She could do this.  
  
Something shifted.  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck were on end, but…  
  
It felt interesting. It wouldn’t hurt to go look into what was making her senses stand on end. If it was a threat, she could warn Enkidu and they could compensate.  
  
She crossed the street, hurrying along the roads. Cars passed here and there. A few humans were walking along the sidewalk, paying her no mind as she rushed along the roadside. She darted across intersections, stopping at the other side of the road sometimes to close her eyes.  
  
Closer.  
  
More running. The feeling was sickly. Whatever it was, she would look into it and report back. This was to protect Enkidu, really. The being would understand.  
  
They would.  
  
She crossed another street and frowned.  
  
There was a church in the distance, but…  
  
Nothing.  
  
She turned, looking around again.  
  
It was impossible to just turn off a mana feeling like that. She couldn’t even manage that. She dulled it down, capable of hiding it behind walls, but…  
  
Were they in the church?  
  
Her eyes drifted to the pathetic excuse of a house of worship. A singular god, a faltering building; there was nothing particularly appealing that would encourage power to reside within.  
  
Maybe she had taken a wrong turn somewhere? Maybe there was a building nearby that held the power that she had felt before.  
  
Damn.  
  
She closed her eyes again, waiting.  
  
Not a single trace of the king or that strange power.  
  
Turning, Hakuno found herself heading back towards the condo once again. The building was tall enough in the city that she’d be able to find it. The king was probably elsewhere, visiting the mages that had plagued her and was taking them down, one by one.  
  
Such a great king.  
  
The street lights changed much slower for some reason. The light posts were dimmer than usual in this part of the city. What’s more, it didn’t feel like there was much of anyone at all around this part of the city.  
  
Oh, but wouldn’t that make Enkidu worry.  
  
It was like her own adventure. Wandering into her own Ceder forest of concrete trees and lights to replace the many stars above, she was in her own little venture. Her fears were outweighed by the pure excitement of it all. Adrenaline was fueling her a little still.  
  
The further into the city she went, the more her senses seemed to go off.  
  
She turned left instead of right at the next intersection, looking behind herself a little as she sensed…  
  
It wasn’t mana.  
  
It was…  
  
Her hand went to the phone in her pocket. She had her command spells. Two of them actually, since she had used the third when she was younger.  
  
Something was following her.  
  
The park wasn’t far from here. The nature based area would be best for a confrontation. She could have the cover of the trees and the darker area to help block her from view.  
  
The dark feeling was back.  
  
It was closing in.  
  
Dear Ninsun, she’d messed up.  
  
Hakuno didn’t even pause, picking up her pace and sprinting through the gates of the park. Her attention went to the area, pressing against the tree. She spread her legs, prepared.  
  
An attack was best to prepare for by spreading your legs and preparing your stance for either running or lunging. Better to keep one’s body lowered. She was short. It would throw the other off their game. Smaller target and all that.  
  
“Someone let their little squirrel out,” a voice purred.  
  
That golden hair was unmistakable. Those red eyes looked her over as they stood beneath the lamp post. There was no mistaking how the man held himself, as though he was above everything and everyone. A smirk was on his face, head tilted back slightly as though he were enjoying the light above him like sunshine.  
  
“King Gilgamesh.”  
  
Thank Enki and Ninsun.  
  
“Always pleasant to have a mongrel recognize a king, even if they have not introduced themselves.”  
  
Not introduced-  
  
The control on her mana was released, blooms forming around them both. Her eyes locked with the king’s, waiting for the recognition to kick in. Dozens of blooms, their petals opening towards the heavens. Mana poured around them, light and refreshing in the chilly evening air.  
  
The strange flow of darkness she sensed thickened. She could see the man’s eyes narrow a little, ripples opening at either side of him.  
  
“A cute trick, I suppose, but allow me to be the first to suggest that you have made a poor decision on an opponent.”  
  
Opponent?  
  
Hakuno pressed back a little more, feeling the tree behind her.  
  
Perfect.  
  
The objects flew out, shooting towards her. She leaped behind the tree, pressing her hands to the bark a moment before she heard the slamming of the weapons. She didn’t hesitate, taking the moment the weapons stopped to dart out. She rushed towards the king, lifting one of the weapons up and holding it close.  
  
Those eyes gleamed in the overhead light. More gates opening.  
  
She leaped towards the next set of trees, pressing her back to the first she could reach. Her eyes closed, mind going to the blooms around them both.  
  
They needed to be better, stronger. They needed to push back whatever was possessing the king. They needed that gone-  
  
“Do you enjoy hiding from fighting?”  
  
She jumped, barely raising her arm the moment that sword in the king’s hand moved. The sword in her hand clashed with his.  
  
There was no way she could-  
  
“King Gilgamesh,” she pushed back, sucking in a breath as the sword moved along her own. It was heading for her hand. She could end up really getting injured at this rate. She didn’t know anything about this kind of fighting.  
  
She raised a knee, intending for his manhood.  
  
A hand grabbed it, the other keeping on the sword.  
  
“You address me so formally,” he murmured, almost laughing as he spoke. “You aren’t prepared enough for-“  
  
She dropped the sword, letting her body drop with it. The man paused from his taunt.  
  
Her mana flared towards him, crashing against the feeling he was giving off. She could sense him trying to take another swing. She pressed herself against him, slamming her fist against his chin.  
  
The man staggered back, the smile disappearing.  
  
Shit.  
  
The sword was tossed aside. His jacket dropping with it into more ripples. She could see him crack his knuckles as he looked towards her.  
  
She lowered herself, taking that stance that Enkidu had taught her.  
  
And he was moving. Her body dropped towards the earth as his fists moved forward. Her mana was going through her as quickly as she could make it move, fueling her energy for this. The difference between the clay being and the king was enormous.  
  
She could feel tears prick her eyes as he caught her hair. Her knuckles slammed into his cheek, throwing him back.  
  
It was too dark. She felt another couple fists connect and she panted as her body hit the earth.  
  
Too dark: she didn’t even see his leg coming.  
  
Fire.  
  
She looked over at the man and let her hands press to the earth again.  
  
The flames that came forth flickered around them, Hakuno’s attention glued to the man across from her. This was the great king that was supposed to be defending them. This was the great king that had saved her all that time ago.  
  
No, this was a false prophet.  
  
She lunged forward.  
  
The man was laughing, the sound echoing in her ears as she lunged and swung at him. He dodged the kicks, his body slipping from her grasp. She wrapped her legs around his neck as she leaped up, her momentum yanking him back.  
  
The sparks and flames around them were rising.  
  
Her eyes were glued on the man before her.  
  
There was a glee in this for him. Something inside of him was enjoying this war between them. This couldn’t be the same king that she had met all that time ago. The mana was wrong. The man himself was wrong.  
  
He threw her back, letting her roll towards her own flames. She pressed her hands to the ground again, letting more of those flowers bloom.  
  
“Little mage,” he breathed. “How familiar you seem.”  
  
“You are not king Gilgamesh.”  
  
She glared at him as he approached, watching that amused look grow. “Am I not? Perhaps you can enlighten me as to who you think I am.”  
  
The gates were opening again.  
  
She rushed forward, slamming her body into his. Her hands wrapped around his shirt, sensing the swords coming out. She leaned her head back, swinging forward to slam her forehead to his.  
  
Pain went through her head. She cried out a little, shutting her eyes a moment before she felt her body thrown down.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Hakuno nodded. “You’re right,” she was panting. She couldn’t do this much longer. “You’re right,” she told him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, watching him snort. Her head shot forward, slamming against his face.  
  
She could feel blood. Head falling back, she could see his nose bleeding, the man’s expression that much darker.  
  
His body was pinning her down, that darkness pressing in. She couldn’t breathe around the feeling. She had to shut it out, trying to think. She had to think. This was like back then. She was trapped. She didn’t have Enkidu. She didn’t have anyone. She was without defense, without-  
  
“King Gilgamesh,” she breathed. It was hard to do anything. That feeling was pressing in. She could see the ripples around them. He was finishing this. She shifted, feeling the keys in her pocket.  
  
The keys!  
  
Her eyes opened, her head slammed forward again. Her vision was spinning a little as the man roared. Her hands reached into her pocket, slamming the keys into his arm.  
  
Forget the damn flowers. She pushed her mana at him, letting it all flood him. She could slam every ounce of the energy she had into his body, overloading his circuits. Those eyes widened, his mouth opening to shout at her.  
  
Sirens were going off in the distance. She continued the assault to the man’s senses.  
  
His face was illuminated by the flames around them. Her breathing was so damn hard. Everything hurt. The man had been fitted to fight to the death.  
  
The feeling in the other’s system was receding. She could feel those hands holding her, the attempts to shove her away lessening.  
  
The pupils of his very eyes widened.  
  
The sirens were growing closer.  
  
“H-Hakuno…”  
  
She slammed her head against him again, unable and unwilling to think on this. His body crumbled. Finally. Looking down at him, she was unable to do anything more than panic.  
  
She had attacked Gilgamesh.  
  
She had won against him and he was unconscious.  
  
He was unconscious and there were sirens heading their way.  
  
The doctors would get him!  
  
“Shit, shit shit!” The phone was out and to her ear in seconds, the other end of the line ringing. She looked around, taking in the fire and the swords.  
  
The whole place reeked of magic.  
  
Damn it all!  
  
“Enki!” Hakuno was bouncing on her feet now. “Please, don’t ask. I need help!”  
  
“Hakuno! Where are you?!”  
  
“I’m in the park that we went to with Shirou! King Gilgamesh is unconscious. I think I may have gone too far!”  
  
She could hear the other end of the line go dead. The sirens were closing in. Her heart was racing.  
  
No, she needed to calm down. She just needed to pull back the mana from the world around them. She needed to put out the fires.  
  
The swords burst into dust, her whole person jumping a little at the sounds of them dematerializing.  
  
A flash of green.  
  
Hakuno could feel her heart start again, a smile coming to her face despite the look of outrage on the clay being’s face.  
  
“What-“  
  
“Please, Enki. The doctors will get to him.”  
  
The being picked up the king, holding him close as Hakuno focused on the flowers. The flames expanded, taking over the blooms.  
  
“Hakuno-“  
  
“I don’t know what else to do, Enkidu! I just- We need to go. We need to be out of here.”  
  
The being yanked her close, lifting her up onto their back before they were running. She could feel the presence of the source of those sirens behind them. She pressed her face to the being’s back, letting them rush them forward. Further and further into the city, taking the allies and the back streets. They didn’t stop moving for a long while. Or maybe it wasn’t that long.  
  
She didn’t know. Her face pressed against the being more, she let herself slowly try to calm.  
  
Enkidu ducked into the garage of the building, setting her down and propping the king against the wall of the empty area.  
  
“Your forehead is bleeding, Hakuno.”  
  
“Is it?” Hakuno reached up, pressing a hand to her head only to wince. Pain lanced through her skull.  
  
“You two were fighting?”  
  
“Something’s wrong with him, Enki.” Hakuno looked up at the being as they grew closer, letting them touch the sore spot. She winced again. “He didn’t recognize me. He just wanted to fight. I slammed our house keys into his arm.”  
  
Enkidu looked back, those eyes dim. They didn’t speak, simply looked down at the king.  
  
Debating.  
  
“Enkidu…” Hakuno leaned forward, already feeling soreness set in. “Enkidu, what do you know?”  
  
“Do you still have mana left over, Hakuno?”  
  
“I have some. I don’t think we’ll need to worry about me using mana tomorrow. I’ve used enough to last at least the next day or two.”  
  
“We’ll need to set your blooms next to him when we get to the condo.” Enkidu looked over at the king again before sighing. “There’s no point in setting him elsewhere. The priest might find him.”  
  
Priest.  
  
Hakuno could feel her eyes widen. The man from before. The one that Gilgamesh had shooed out of his home.  
  
“Is the priest why Gilgamesh-“  
  
“He took some of what the priest had done to me,” Enkidu replied. The being shook their head. “…I didn’t tell you.”  
  
“You didn’t.”  
  
They told one another everything…  
  
Almost everything.  
  
Hakuno looked over at the king as Enkidu lifted him up, carrying him towards the elevator. Every step she took, she sensed a little bit of that same alarming feeling from before. There was still more of that feeling within the king.  
  
There was still-  
  
She reached into his shirt, her face burning a bit under Enkidu’s watch as she pulled the object from within out.  
  
The necklace she had given him was dark, the green gem in the center now entirely black.  
  
“We need to keep that away from him.”  
  
“How…”  
  
The doors opened before she could even get the question out. They moved quietly, her body aching as they crossed the threshold.  
  
“I’ll start him a bath,” Hakuno offered.  
  
“Hakuno, sit down.”  
  
“Enkidu?”  
  
The being looked over at her, face stoic as ever. “We need to talk. I have not completely explained why I do not want to participate in this war.”  
  
“Is Gilgamesh working with them?”  
  
The question was out before she could stop it.  
  
It felt stupid to ask. Gilgamesh working with the mages and the priest. He was trying to keep them away. He was the only thing protecting them from the darkness and turmoil. Whenever she laid her head down to rest at night, it was knowing that out in the city, the king was doing that much more to keep her alive.  
  
He was as great as Enkidu. He was a glorious sun without equal.  
  
“What you felt before,” Enkidu told her. “When I went to the first gallery show a few years back, do you remember when I came home and needed to hold you?”  
  
Did she?  
  
“You had been so tired that night that I had to give you mana for days to recover. You said you had just used too much mana because of nerves,” she replied.  
  
“I met the one that Gilgamesh is keeping at bay. Your mana is just as strong as it, Hakuno. Gilgamesh has been around it for this whole time, I’m guessing. He had to steal the energy from me when I encountered the priest.”  
  
“And you think the priest will join the war?”  
  
“I think he will try. If we take part, we will need to come into contact with all of that. You will encounter the doctors again. I can’t help but sense that.”  
  
A shiver overtook her at that, eyes closing as she settled into one of the seats at the kitchen area. She could practically feel the doctors again. Their instruments, their words, the threats they were so eager to murmur when the nurses weren’t watching.  
  
“Gilgamesh-“  
  
Enkidu sighed, moving towards her room. She gravitated after him, leaving the corrupted necklace on the counter as she went.  
  
The king was tucked into her bed, those eyes drifting to her.  
  
“You will need to stay out of view. You look like you were beaten.”  
  
“I feel like I was beaten.”  
  
Arms wrapped around her now, Enkidu holding her close. She could feel the being shaking a little as they continued to just hold her.  
  
Was it guilt that was going through her?  
  
Turning her face up towards the being, eyes just falling short of looking up at the being. “…I’m sorry.”  
  
“You are my master,” Enkidu murmured. “There’s no need for apologies.”  
  
But they weren’t happy with her. She had broken their trust, thrown their love and concern in their face and she could see it in their expression. Her chest ached more than her head. She held onto them tighter, pressing her face to their chest.  
  
“I wanted to find Gilgamesh,” she murmured. “I thought if he were back… Maybe we’d be able to win the grail and live like we did for that short time again. We could go out to restaurants and go to festivals and things. We could celebrate the holidays Shirou told me about. I did it because I knew you missed him too.”  
  
The being cuddled her close, their lips pressing to her head.  
  
“Forgive me, Hakuno.”  
  
That wasn’t right. Hakuno shook her head, pulling back and holding the being’s cheeks. She pressed her lips to their forehead. “Please don’t be sad, Enki. You do everything for me. I love you.”  
  
The being just held her hands in their own, breaking her heart more. She needed them to smile. She needed them to stop that.  
  
Her room was alive with the blooms she had created with her mana. Gilgamesh would be okay for now. Hakuno pulled the being into the living room, pushing them to the cushions and climbing onto their lap. She scurried off for a moment to get the first aid kit and a long shirt, returning and holding out the kit to the being.  
  
“Would you please-“  
  
“Come here, naga wa shi,” Enkidu murmured.  
  
She pressed against their chest, settling in their arms as she listened to him hum and mutter in Sumerian.  
  
They were all back together.  
  
“Ki murangen,” Hakuno told the being.  
  
I love you.  
  
Another kiss was bestowed to her forehead. The tension in the clay being melted away.


	11. La Femme Parallel

Dozens of blooms pollunated the air in power.  
  
Pure, unfiltered power.  
  
The fear drained from those dark eyes, replaced with that expression that made his blood sing.  
  
She was like the one before, the green haired one that turned up in his mind. On the nights when he was not consumed with the undying need to seek and destroy, he could see faint traces of something more. The faintest glimpses towards the future. Or perhaps it was only the past. Wishful thinking was something he seemed to indulge in too often nowadays.  
  
The time had gone out the window, leaving him to this moment. Alone-  
  
Smooth, flawless motions. The woman moved like the being had moved before. She moved with that same straightforward, mindless movement. He grabbed her, she tossed him. He could feel his mind sing at this.  
  
How long had it been since he had fought in this manner?  
  
His hand wrapped around her hair, yanking her back only to feel her fist slam against his stomach. The taste of blood met his lips. He slammed her body to the earth.  
  
More, she needed to fight him more.  
  
Those fists slammed against him, alive and charged with the same power that she was sending through the area. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t deny the allure. Her power’s siren song sang to him in the midst of it all.  
  
Something roared to life around them.  
  
Her face had flickered in the flames.  
  
Hair sparking in colors of gold and crimson glint, those eyes as determined as he had ever seen. The fire had danced around them as the woman glared up at him. There was nothing shy in this body.  
  
The sound of amusement bubbled forth from him.  
  
Life.  
  
Gods, but she was life itself. Life in the purest of essence. He could drown in this moment, in the feeling of her fists connecting with his body. With her eyes and her mind focused on him. She needn’t think of anyone else. She needn’t try to raise her hands to anyone else.  
  
No one was to enjoy this but him, his mind roared.  
  
His laughter seemed to darken that look, eyes clouding as she tried to understand him. There was no doubt she was trying to understand him.  
  
He lunged forth again, meeting her fists with his own attacks. Her body was so quick, her legs enclosing around his head a moment before he felt her using her whole weight to throw him back. He yanked her from his person as he dropped, tossing her towards her flames.  
  
She didn’t care for propriety. She didn’t pay any heed to the flames licking in her direction. Those eyes focused on him. Her hands dug into the earth.  
  
Alive and wild.  
  
More of those blooms. Her mana could be felt in the air like the electricity before a storm. How the priests in the church had missed this rare bloom, he would never know.  
  
Something tickled at his senses.  
  
“Little mage,” he almost panted, finding his voice faltering. “How familiar you seem.”  
  
There was something that reminded him of his home, of life before this empty shell of an existence. Her body just tensed more, scowl growing.  
  
“You are not king Gilgamesh.”  
  
So much emphasis on the denial of his name. So much emotion in that voice. It came from the depths of her, like she knew him.  
  
He had not met a woman like this. There was no possible way he had. More alive and wild and foolish than Saber herself. More powerful than the gods would have allowed in his own time. Ishtar would have been slaughtered by her in this manner. The god Enki would have been spiriting her away to hold hostage in his home so he could make copies.  
  
No god had been involved in her creation.  
  
The woman had brought herself forth. She had defied time and space, rewriting it to her own aims.  
  
“Am I not,” he asked in response to her words. His smile was no doubt blinding, “Perhaps you can enlighten me as to who you think I am.”  
  
It was time to stop this.  
  
Her mana was becoming too much. With his words, it had only increased.  
  
A shame, truly, to destroy something so unparalleled and beautiful. He would trace the memory of her body and her fire in his mind’s eye for decades to come. He would cherish this fire in his blood, this strange breath of life she had given him.  
  
The Gates of Babylon were opened though.  
  
And she burst forth, her body sprinting towards him. Rushing him.  
  
The gall, the tenacity.  
  
He called back the swords, lest he hit himself, his arms once more wrapping around her body. He put more effort in now, slamming her into the earth again. Her limbs should have been breaking. That monstrous power of hers was keeping her sustained.  
  
As he crushed her, she simply drew that beautiful face of hers back, the flames flickering across that dark look a moment before her head slammed against his own.  
  
The thick skulled brute!  
  
“Enough!”  
  
She was crying, slightly. The tears almost an afterthought as she looked up at him. Still dazed, still fiery. She nodded at him, her body going soft on him.  
His body almost wept at the feeling.  
  
“You’re right,” she breathed. How was she becoming so soft? How was she simply being snuffed out of that anger, that fire? “You’re right,” she said again.  
He’d kill her-  
  
Her face shot forward again, slamming into his own again.  
  
He had to release her, had to pull back enough to stop the aching in his head. Was she trying to knock his head into insanity with that mana strengthened thick skull of hers?!  
  
His nose was dripping. The red color falling onto her cheeks. He was bleeding.  
  
She had made him bleed out.  
  
The pain in his face was making his vision blur.  
  
He pushed her down again, legs holding hers, one hand holding that blasted head she was using as a battering ram to his person. The sacrilegious pest!  
He moved his other hand back, letting the gates open.  
  
He had the dagger that would end this. A good one: the dagger of his homeland, used for only the greatest of sacrifices.  
  
For surely no being such as this one, with this divine mana singing through her body, would be worthy enough of such a death.  
  
Those eyes were wide now.  
  
Just as the beasts on the altars had looked before the singing sound of the blade to their throats.  
  
“King Gilgamesh.”  
  
She breathed his name like a prayer.  
  
Something stabbed against his hand the moment before he could use his weapon. It fell back into the gates, his vision turning to white.  
  
The power that had been in the air was inside now. His mind went blank. There was just feeling; loads of this feeling of nothingness. It flooded through him. The death, the mutilation he could have done- gone with a second of time.  
  
And a second of time brought the name to his lips.  
  
Hakuno.  
  
His voice stumbled over the name. Her face moving forward again in one of those brutal headbutts of hers. He felt his vision turn to black, but his mind was revolving around the name.  
  
Hakuno.  
  
The mana child.  
  
The one of such power.  
  
The child taken in by Enkidu.  
  
Enkidu’s master.  
  
Everything was warm.  
  
He found himself thinking that the moment his mind flicked on once more. He was lying down somewhere, enveloped in the thick and warm blankets that could only be from his home. His chest was weighed down, both by a body and by his jewelry. His king’s amulet was in place, alongside all of the other gold necklaces presenting his station.  
  
Was he in Uruk?  
  
Why would he be in Uruk when he had been elsewhere?  
  
Then again, it wouldn’t make sense for him to be anywhere but his home and chambers. The smell of incense was the same in this room as his own. The body beside his own was as soft as one of the maidens. She, as that chest was definitely indication, was settled in against his side in a manner that said she was accustomed to sleeping next to a man and in no manner ashamed of herself or self-conscious about her body.  
  
The modern women, oftentimes, were far more nervous about their persons, sleeping dressed of all things.  
  
Well then.  
  
Gilgamesh rolled over, pulling that body into his embrace. His lips went to that skin, marveling at the smooth expanse of her shoulder and neck. Far softer and without trace of imperfection.  
  
The woman was too small to be Enkidu playing games, but this noble’s skin was different. Lines lightly could be felt along her body. Lines… scars…  
  
He opened his eyes, watching the brunette shift against him. At his touch, she gave faintest of smiles. His name was cooed softly from those lips.  
  
Hakuno.  
  
Gilgamesh sat up, looking around the room.  
  
A banner for Ninsun and for Enki hung by the windows, the stitching second rate. Below the banners, blocking out the sunlight, where two small altars, their candles burning faintly. The room itself was as the condo above had looked. Although in this room, there were many more bookshelves. Texts upon texts lined the shelves.  
  
Was that a lyre?  
  
The instrument looked to be sculpted in the same way that Enkidu had been, flawless, showing no signs of machine or parts. The gold painted lyre sat quietly, the Sumerian along the side of the thing glinting in the light coming through the windows.  
  
And then there were flowers. Dozens of them. They flooded the room, their petals on the bed and floors.  
  
He glanced down at the woman again, noting her attempt to curl up around his arm. Bandages and bruises were on her person. They were on his person too, now that he was looking closer.  
  
Enkidu was going to kill him.  
  
His mind should have been going off the moment those damn flowers had begun blooming. They were strewn about this room, giving off that same welcoming embrace of a feeling. They should have been so clear and obvious. How had he not connected the two facts? How had things-  
  
But she had been older. She wasn’t the same person.  
  
The child he had met had been nervous and scared. The woman he had seen had been determined and ruthless. There had been none of the fragile nature that had been present before. She had no longer needed to look to him to save her.  
  
Instead, she had raised fires from the depths of the underworld. She had gone after him with a single minded goal, using every inch of her body to defy him.  
  
Oh, but he could still feel that last couple hits. Rubbing at his face, he could feel the tenderness in his nose from that second to last headbutt.  
  
His eyes drifted over her again, his frown deepening.  
  
He didn’t know her. Not anymore, at any rate. This Hakuno had been raised entirely without him. She had grown into her own power and strength without him. Her interests, dull ones from the looks of the room, were entirely foreign to him.  
  
He tried to move, tried to safely leave the bed without shaking her, but her arms wrapped around him tighter. Her face pressed to his arm more. Her legs wrapped around one of his. As bad as the clay being, obviously; she defied the dawn, opting for rest over beginning the day with productivity.  
  
Harming her by tossing her ass from the bed was not an option, considering Enkidu would no doubt already be pissed about her injuries.  
  
“Hakuno,” he purred, leaning over her. The necklaces pressed against her slightly as he loomed over her, waiting for her to awaken.  
  
“Enki, let me sleep.”  
  
“Enkidu is not here. Get up.”  
  
The woman slipped onto his lap, making him almost hiss as her leg got close to-  
  
Oh, the gods must love her, giving her the luck she had.  
  
He still held his breath as those arms wrapped around him now. The snake of a woman dared to snuggle into his chest, all soft and sleepy as she was.  
  
“You’re cold,” she whined.  
  
Whined.  
  
Was he in his throne room? Did he look as though he were hearing out his followers?  
  
He went to speak, but her mana rose up, stopping all argument. The necklaces on his chest warmed, making him stare down at her.  
  
Spoiled.  
  
Horribly spoiled.  
  
He would have to discuss this with Enkidu later. As she snuggled further against him, tugging the sheets over them some more, he found himself extracting her from his person. He tossed her onto the pillows once more. He leaned over her, narrowing his gaze as those sleep brown eyes met his own.  
  
Hakuno’s hands just reached up and pulled him in, her mana flooded through him again. Such soft hands caressing his cheeks as she lured him in. Those brown eyes were closing once again.  
  
Where the hell had her energy come from?  
  
Was it the flowers? Did she simply indulge her mana created plants, encouraging more mana to come forth into the world? Was it truly something she had just improved on during all this time? He knew the symbols on the walls, meant to contain power. Enkidu was no doubt keeping her in here a good amount of time.  
  
He had never sensed anything. Not even a fragment of this energy.  
  
“Hakuno,” a knocking at the door. “Shirou has come to bring you things. I let him in. I’m off.”  
  
That, of all things, woke the woman.  
  
Hakuno’s eyes flew open, her body slipping out from underneath him a moment before she was tearing across the room. The robes hanging on the door were put on, her person bouncing a little as she slipped through the doorway.  
  
“Hakuno! Close your robes!”  
  
“Don’t be a prude, Shirou!”  
  
Gilgamesh stared at the doorway, listening to the front door slam shut.  
  
_Hello, Gilgamesh.  
  
I’m glad to see you, King Gilgamesh.  
  
Thank you for not killing me, Gilgamesh._  
  
He sat up, staring around the room himself. He would have to settle for the bedsheets. His body felt weakened. The chaos of conflicting mana was messing with him.  
  
Who the hell was this Shirou and how did they come before him?  
  
Moving to the doorway, Gilgamesh paused, looking over at the kitchen scene.  
  
“I’m fine,” Hakuno whined again, swatting at the boy’s attentions. The red headed kid seemed concerned about the fine spot on her forehead. His nose wrinkled as he dared to lay a finger upon her person.  
  
“You didn’t have this the other day.”  
  
“I got into a tussle. You know Enkidu and I both like fighting.”  
  
“You never fight this hard against them or Taiga.”  
  
“And you never come when Enkidu says that we need time to ourselves.” Hakuno turned away, her eyes catching sight of him.  
  
Finally.  
  
Those brown eyes were wide a moment before she was wrapping her arms around the boy. She turned him towards the door, marching his mongrel person towards the thing. “You need to go. I’ve got things to do today with Enki and I can’t exactly get my work done when you’re being annoying like this.”  
  
“I’m looking out for you! You should come to school and you should be more involved in life outside of the art gallery and this place.” He was looking over his shoulder at her. “Why don’t you come to visit? The archery club is going to visit the house and Taiga would probably love to have you. You still haven’t met Sakura.”  
  
“I’ll meet her another time,” Hakuno whined, pushing him towards the door. The boy was over the threshold a moment before she slammed the door shut, locking it. The sound of pounding came from the other side as she looked over at him.  
  
Gilgamesh simply waited.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
The sheepish greeting came with a weak smile. He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway to her room.  
  
“Are you rude to everyone whom encounters you?”  
  
Hakuno moved slowly, walking over to the kitchen and fighting back a grin. “I don’t know. I can’t say I meet with too many people.”  
  
He moved into the living area some more, looking around.  
  
Nothing had changed here. Well, apart from more books and clay material. There was still no couch, a television that sat on the floor rather than a table. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with texts. He let the sheet drop, since the apartment was every bit as warm as her room had been. His eyes drifted over the titles lining the shelves.  
  
Books on Merlin, magic, and languages lined the shelves.  
  
“Do you speak Hattic?”  
  
“I know all the languages that Enkidu remembers that involve cuneiform.” Hakuno replied, switching to Sumerian. She was putting different ingredients onto the counter now, opening and shutting cabinets. “Enkidu is out at the gallery this morning. They are helping the gallery owner with closing the building until the war ends.”  
  
“Kirei wanted the places that bring in great profits to be closed or relocated for the time being. After the last war, he is concerned about the revenue and costs to rebuild the city.”  
  
“I don’t know who that is, but I don’t really care. Enkidu will be back later.”  
  
She was a far different human than the tiny mongrel he had seen before. Her scars were still there, he had felt them. It was really the only indication other than that familiar mana that told him it was still the same being.  
  
“How old are you now?”  
  
The woman didn’t miss a beat. “Sixteen. An adult by your standards,” she replied easily, turning her back to him.  
  
Brave of her. Such an audacious thing.  
  
“Enkidu simply let you be alone with me, after our fight?”  
  
Hakuno looked over at him, snorting indignantly. “You were out for three days. At that point, Enkidu pretty much assumed you’d sleep the week away. Apparently, you napped for a week after losing to them in Babylon.”  
  
“I did not lose to Enkidu in Babylon.”  
  
“We can call it a draw,” her teased.  
  
The hell it was.  
  
She was so damn smug about it, pouring a glass of something and setting it across the counter towards him. “Here, you’re probably starved from being out that long.”  
  
“Do you have wine in this place? Or is Enkidu seeing to your sobriety?”  
  
Hakuno hummed, turning again. She pulled a bottle from beneath the sink and sat it down before him. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
“You keep it beneath the sink?”  
  
“We don’t drink it. Enkidu received it as a gift from a client. They weren’t fond of the idea of drinking without someone else.”  
  
They had a point. Although sharing such cheap wine was laughable. He sipped at the juice she had given him instead, watching her turn away once more. Her hands moved with a naturally grace at chopping the greens she had set out. Still, she seemed slower when turning. Her opening and shutting of cabinets wasn’t as smooth.  
  
“How’s the pain?”  
  
She winced, “Am I too obvious?”  
  
He just smirked, indulging in his drink as she frowned at him.  
  
“I had read about using mana to increase speed and power before. I’ve used it when wrestling around with Enkidu before, but the other night was different.”  
  
“You should have had Enkidu with you.”  
  
“Enkidu doesn’t want to participate in the war.”  
  
“And you do?”  
  
“I don’t see how participating is any different than going after Hambaba or going to the depths of the underworld or going to see the gods. The only real difference is that I won’t have to travel as far and I’ll have to use more mana.”  
  
Gilgamesh turned his attention to the door, where the knocking had soon enough stopped. “…Who is the boy?”  
  
“Nobody.”  
  
He turned his gaze to her. “You’re a liar.”  
  
“He is a nobody,” Hakuno argued, tucking a bit of her hair behind one ear as she pulled out eggs from the fridge. “Enkidu and I helped him get home and since then, he and his guardian have been teaching me useless things from this time.”  
  
“You are from this time.”  
  
“Not all of me.”  
  
Right…  
  
She had been given circuits from a person from… Gods, he couldn’t remember the details. He watched her frown as she worked. Her hands were actually shaking.  
  
“You are in this time,” he tried, testing the waters. “No matter what interests or aspirations you may hold in regards to your life, it is important to adapt to what one is given.”  
  
“I know. It’s why I learn the subjects despite my feelings on the matter.” Yet her hands were still shaking a little. He sighed, moving to his feet once more. He went around the counter, pressing lightly to her back. His hands slid over her arms, face going to her shoulder.  
  
Her face was burning at the contact. Those eyes were an open book.  
  
“Do not burn my food, Hakuno.”  
  
“I-I don’t plan on it, King Gilgamesh.”  
  
“It’s just Gilgamesh, Hakuno.” He purred the words for his own amusement, letting them remain close to one another. “A woman should be able to understand when she can break formality.”  
  
Oh, but the shaking in her hands was gone. A shiver running through her person put a stop to that. She was looking more intently on what she was doing, forcing herself to wipe the emotions from her face. She deadpanned on him as she replied.  
  
“You should get dressed. A king should know when to be presentable. Running around in jewelry and nothing else is inappropriate.”  
  
“I have heard the proper response to this,” he replied, slowly pulling away. “I believe it was, ‘don’t be a prude’.”  
  
“I can beat you,” Hakuno growled, those eyes glinting as she smirked at him.  
  
“You were lucky,” Gilgamesh replied easily. “Your sweet face and thick skull granted you reprieve.”  
  
“I won,” she emphasized.  
  
“I do hope you are lighting those candles in the other room for Enki and Ninsun tonight,” he drawled, pulling her head back by her hair lightly. “A wiser woman knows not to tease a man about his strength. The gods seem to want to keep me from killing you for your poor sense of humor.”  
  
“I don’t need to tease you with any humor, you wear my mark quite well.” She pointed at her own forehead, where the round bruise was slowly healing. “Looks just like mine.”  
  
“And you take pleasure in that?”  
  
That smug look again.  
  
He stepped back in close, leg going between hers before he tilted her chin back up. Her body tensed, those fists moving towards him before he yanked them behind her. He moved quick, knowing the woman had no qualms with using whatever she had at her disposal.  
  
His lips pressed against her own, stealing her air, wiping away that scandalous expression from her face. The sound of a squeak escaped her. Her eyes were wide, closing almost immediately. The taste of sweets was on her lips. Her awareness seeming to vanish as she wavered on her feet.  
  
He pressed her to the counter, pulling back.  
  
“A gift,” he told her. “You will never win against me again, Hakuno. Enjoy the memory of your spoils.”  
  
He took his glass as he moved away, enjoying the stunned and beguiled look he had left behind him. He had the shower on within moments, his mind going back to that embrace.  
  
What an interesting woman.


	12. Closer to God

Climbing out of the shower and once more using his mana to bring about proper attire, Gilgamesh hummed a little, his fingers running along the necklaces he had awakened in. He had been wearing this necklace collection when he had gotten up. It made sense for him to have it, except for the fact that there were no forged markings.  
  
None.  
  
It was the same poured on look that the necklace into its shape and form without tools.  
  
Which meant-  
  
Hakuno had made this necklace.  
  
The woman herself was propped on the cushions, arms wrapped around a pillow and eyes on the television. A plate of toast and a glass of juice were on the low table nearby. At the sound of the door opening, she gave a wave.  
  
“Not even going to properly greet me,” he huffed.  
  
Those eyes glinted in amusement as she rolled over, sitting up properly and setting her pillow aside. “Hello, King Gilgamesh. How are you? How is that bad feeling that you have? Do you want some more mana? I could provide you with more mana.”  
  
Better.  
  
Gilgamesh walked over, settling himself at Hakuno’s side and patting the space next to him. She scooted to his side.  
  
Mana came easily and quickly enough, filling him with more of that feeling.  
  
It felt different here.  
  
The world was alight with a brightness. Time had ceased to be.  
  
Gods, he couldn’t blame Enkidu for not wanting to participate in the war when life was like this every day. There weren’t politics or threats around the corner. There weren’t dark rooms and boxes piled to the ceiling with detonation and weaponry. No groups filtering money to keep Fuyuki under their control so the next war could occur.  
  
There was soft skin against his own. There was morning light filtering through the windows, showing light grey clouds like rain would pass but never touch them. There was open space and comfortable, light colored fabrics. Sweetened drinks were available, rather than bitter wines and communion wafers.  
  
How was it, he wondered, he could be at a church for years but only feel the light of the gods once he felt he had abandoned the place entirely?  
  
“Gilgamesh.”  
  
He looked down, finding her frowning.  
  
“What’s going on with your mana?”  
  
“There’s nothing going on with my mana.”  
  
“You have this bad feeling going on with your mana. It’s like part of you is rotted away.” She just remained in place, only taking a moment to grab her pillow again. He leaned over her, narrowing his gaze a little.  
  
“Are you trying to insult me?”  
  
“No, it just feels wrong to have someone who is supposed to be all powerful sitting with me feeling like he’s missing a certain amount of strength.” Hakuno shook her head. “It feels wrong.”  
  
“I am not missing anything.”  
  
She just hummed, turning that face away from him.  
  
He turned it back.  
  
She stared back, audacious and a mystery to him.  
  
“I am not missing anything,” he repeated, putting more emphasis into his words.  
  
Hakuno’s hand wrapped around his, holding it and pushing more of her own mana into him. More and more; she seemed to never run out. An unbelievably powerful source of strength; perfect for his one and only friend. He pushed back, finding himself faltering as he found it to be her energy.  
  
There was still a slight sickly feeling. Just the slightest, down in his gut.  
  
She seemed to catch him noting it, leaning up and pressing her lips to his.  
  
“Minx.” He breathed, leaning in and kissing her back.  
  
Power.  
  
Who was he to say no to such energy? He had been born into power, given the light of the world. He was the king of heroes, the golden king whom the world owed its very existence.  
  
Hakuno was so innocent though. Her kisses were so light. It made him chuckle, shifting so he could lay her down properly. His head tilted, deepening the embrace.  
  
Heavenly.  
  
There was no other feeling in this place other than that. It felt heavenly to take mana from this woman, to welcome her fleeting touches and respond to that teasing smile she had as she kissed him. It felt heavenly to simply exist in this place and indulge in its ambiance. He could feel her let out a soft sound, pulling back and shaking her head.  
  
“That’s a little better.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Your mana feels a little better. I don’t know how to get rid of that bad feeling though.”  
  
She didn’t know how to get rid of the grail’s mana was what she meant. There was no doubt that was what it was. He could feel it better now. Having bathed in the mana, welcoming it in, there was little doubt that was what it was. It was like before, when he had first stepped into the mud. The attempts to hold him were setting in, the mana reaching forth and holding strong.  
  
Icy feeling was reaching after him, trying to hold onto whatever territory within him that it had left.  
  
Hakuno’s mana held on, but…  
  
Hakuno’s body curled up against him more, her face pressing against his chest. Her hands spread across his chest and stomach, pushing.  
  
Pushing and pushing.  
  
“Hakuno.”  
  
“I don’t like it.”  
  
“Hakuno, stop.” He pulled those hands back, stopping what had to be the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. A dark part of him was tempted to push this further. If the feelings and mana came so nicely like this, what would it feel like to steal the power away in a more intimate way? Her responses would prove to be fascinating. Her expressions were become more bold, more adoring.  
  
“I’ll find a way soon,” she promised him. Her lips pressed against his lightly as the door jingled behind them. She climbed off his lap, bouncing towards the kitchen in her robe as Enkidu walked in.  
  
Gilgamesh looked back, watching his friend carry in the couple of paintings with them.  
  
“You’re awake.” Enkidu’s eyes drifted over to him, concern coloring that voice.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint. I figured my friend would approve of me remaining with them.”  
  
“You are always welcome here,” Enkidu told him. “After all, you originally paid for the place.” The being turned to Hakuno, kissing her cheek and showing her the paintings. “The owner wanted to make sure we squirreled away your two paintings until after the war is done. I figured it might be nice to have your work back in the condo.”  
  
“Hakuno’s paintings?” Gilgamesh sat up, trying to get a better view of the pieces.  
  
Hakuno wrinkled her nose, moving to watch the dishes. “They could have just sold them. Anyway, I made you and Gilgamesh breakfast. I wrapped it since the two of you were busy with things.”  
  
Enkidu set the damned art on the other side of the counter, moving to grab the food.  
  
Were neither of them listening?!  
  
He wanted to see the paintings. He had to see them. It was too tempting.  
  
A selfish part of him wanted to see if they were related to him. The two lived and breathed his customs, his world, and his life’s work. The sculptures he had seen Enkidu create had held similar attributes. They had the color palates, combined with the modern styles that had made the artwork from the Greeks and Italians themselves no doubt be outdone.  
  
For Hakuno though-  
  
And there they were.  
  
Golden and crimson skylines met the river at a horizon. A few trees were along the waterline, a building hidden away in the depths of the mist in the midground.  
  
He froze a little.  
  
“It’s Ninsun’s temple.” Enkidu grinned next to him, munching on breakfast as Hakuno focused on anything other than them and the art. “I told Hakuno about the view and she was able to paint it. We spent… two months?”  
  
“Four,” Hakuno corrected.  
  
“Four months on it.”  
  
Gilgamesh moved the painting forward, looking at the other painting.  
  
It was the view of Ceder Forest from the tops of one of the taller hillsides. The tops of the trees were hit with the morning light. The treetops hid away birds and animals, barely able to be seen in the glory of all that filtering light and the glint of what remained from rainfall. Puddles here and there reflected the skies and the faint signs of flying birds and passing storm clouds.  
  
Breathtaking.  
  
Gilgamesh looked over at Hakuno as she moved to settle back on the cushions, settling in.  
  
For her to be able to make such artwork without having set foot in these places…  
  
Enkidu cleared their throat. Looking over, Gilgamesh could see those eyes analyzing him carefully.  
  
They knew.  
  
He didn’t even need to say a word. His friend knew the thoughts on his mind, his opinions and his expressions. If anything, the clay being looked more tense, more prepared to throw themselves in the way if he tried to get closer to Hakuno in that moment.  
  
It was Enkidu’s fault.  
  
Truly, it was entirely the being’s fault for his interest. She had been weak. A child with a good amount of power, but a child no less. He would have simply left the child in the world somewhere. He would have abandoned her to another country, to learn the world amongst those who would have left her to live. That would have been it.  
  
But the being had been around her. The being had raised her and created something entirely teasing and absurd.  
  
Why they had insisted on adding to her in this manner-  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Enkidu murmured.  
  
“I don’t-“  
  
“I know you, friend.” Enkidu moved closer, talking quietly still. They turned him away from the woman, facing towards the front door and the cooking area. “I know that look and I know there’s something wrong with you.”  
  
“It’s just the grail’s corruption.”  
  
“You mentioned that before.” Enkidu shook their head. “I don’t want to get involved if the grail is corrupted. Hakuno’s memory is too fragile.”  
  
“Fragile?”  
  
“She forgets. Sometimes a little. Sometimes a lot. If she isn’t giving off mana, it burns at her memory. I don’t understand how it works, but she forgot a week’s worth of work after fighting with you. We’ve been working to build the knowledge back up, but something she did while fighting with you had harmed her memory.”  
  
“She headbutted me a handful of times. You need to teach her better.“  
  
“She likes using her head like that.” Enkidu winced, but he shook his head. “I taught her to be better at protecting herself when doing that. If she’s going to be dumb, I want her to be safely dumb. She also tends to avoid weapons if she can help it. I think I let her read your epic a few too many times.”  
  
“A few?”  
  
Enkidu laughed a little. “I’m guessing you saw her copy of the epic in her room?”  
  
“Should I?”  
  
“She guards it with her life and it looks like she’s taken it into a war and back.”  
  
It was his turn to laugh now.  
  
Hakuno belonged to him.  
  
As soon as the thought came to mind, he couldn’t even try to deny it.  
  
If anything had proven that, it was this morning. The paintings. The book. The fleeting moments before Enkidu had returned. All of it was just pointing back to that point again and again. He wasn’t sure how he could break such news to Enkidu.  
  
Wasn’t sure if he could.  
  
Enkidu was not going to appreciate his decision.  
  
Enkidu swatted at him again. “I said don’t you dare.”  
  
He swatted him back. “I haven’t done anything, you idiot.”  
  
“I know that look. You wore it when I told you not to sleep with those idiot women married to the visiting diplomats. I told you they’d rat you out to their husbands.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“And you wore that look when I told you not to go drinking a third of the brewery storage that night you were pissed at Ishtar. I told you that your damn head would hurt the next day.”  
  
“Enkidu,” Gilgamesh lowered his voice, leaning in close and wrapping an arm around Enkidu.  
  
“Oh no, I’m not relenting on this. You never listen, you idiot.” Enkidu glared at him, crossing their arms. That determined look was not normal for them. It was learned, learned from that young, sensual woman sprawled out on the cushions paying no mind to her robes and how well- or not well in this case- they covered her.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re on about, Enkidu.”  
  
“You don’t, do you?” Enkidu pursed their lips a moment, narrowing his eyes a moment before a smirk came to those features. “Fine. Then you won’t mind if I forbid Hakuno from giving you mana unless I am watching.”  
  
“You’re being overprotective.” Gilgamesh took the plate from the being’s hands, heading over to Hakuno’s side. Enkidu grabbed him after one step.  
  
“I don’t want her dealing with corruption.”  
  
“She won’t.“  
  
“You have corruption within you. I remember the priest. How long until-“  
  
“Let’s not talk about that right now, Enkidu.”  
  
“You face corruption every damn day. You’ve been spending every day around them. It has to be getting worse. How bad was the corruption when Hakuno found you?”  
  
He shut his eyes.  
  
“How bad, Gil?”  
  
“…bad.”  
  
Impossibly bad. Bad enough that he couldn’t sense things. He couldn’t breathe through the thoughts at times. His mind had become clouded, actions happening before he could think better of it. He had dreamed of stabbing his friend, breaking apart their body again and again. He had dreamed of burning the world and recreating it as he pleased. At times, it had seemed like his mind was being whispered to by something entirely unnatural.  
  
The body count had risen, covered up by the church.  
  
Kirei himself had found him bloodthirsty, sending off the visiting mages before they could find out about him.  
  
How bad had the corruption become?  
  
He could breathe now.  
  
Enkidu was leaning forward a little, looking at him closely. Those eyes were seeing straight through him. They knew. He had no doubt that they knew. There was only one enemy in this city and they were standing right next to it. The grail had spared him, indoctrinated him in its power and that power had responded strongly to Hakuno.  
  
Even now, he could feel it. It was finding it difficult to push back against the mana Hakuno had given him. They were two equal forces, doomed to collide.  
  
“How far should we run?” Enkidu murmured.  
  
_Keep her close._  
  
Gilgamesh closed his eyes, looking up at those brown eyes in his mind’s eye. Those hands cupping his cheeks, lips closing in, filling him with that energy. Power rippled through him, warmth excelling against the depths of the abyss he had been in for so long.  
  
Life.  
  
_Keep her close,_ that all too familiar voice cooed to him.  
  
“I can hear my mother speaking to me again,” Gilgamesh told the clay being, gaze flickering over to them. “However bad it had been, it’s gone to the opposite end of the spectrum. I can finally hear Ninsun again.”  
  
“You can still hear the gods?” Enkidu’s eyes widened.  
  
“Here, just a bit…”  
  
It had been so long.  
  
Gods, but it had been so long. The world here was not like what had existed before. Hearing the gods had been only slightly possible during the fourth grail war. It had given him something to do while he had been the servant of that Tohsaka idiot.  
  
“Mother?” he tried.  
  
_Do not send her away. Keep her close. The being will forgive you in time._  
  
Gilgamesh handed the plate back to the clay being, shrugging off any further conversation. He moved without pause, settling in next to the woman and tossing one of the cushions at her. A handful more cushions dropped from the Gates of Babylon.  
  
“You could have asked me to move over,” Hakuno argued.  
  
“Don’t watch pathetic television when we are complimenting your artwork.”  
  
“I made that art months ago and Enkidu already told me how much I’ve improved. If they’d take down that bad art in their room, I’d feel better. Keeping my first attempts at painting is embarrassing.”  
  
“I’ll head up there to look later.”  
  
Hakuno’s gaze darkened as the clay being chuckled behind them. “Don’t you dare.”  
  
“You and Enkidu are terrible influences on one another,” Gilgamesh complained, shaking his head. “All I hear is one of you warning me off something before the other does the same thing.”  
  
“If you both want to talk, then we should talk about the plans we can set in place for the grail war.” Hakuno sat up, looking over at the being. “We have a whole war ahead of us and I think we need to understand how our team is going to work. I know you’re talented at long range attacks, Gilgamesh. Enkidu is great with close combat. I’ll run support with my mana-“  
  
“Absolutely not,” both he and Enkidu replied. Enkidu settled between them, giving him a warning look as Gilgamesh leaned back.  
  
He wouldn’t encourage the fight.  
  
Hakuno’s power would come into contact with the grail and she would either be successful, forever pissing off the Mages Association, or she would lose, dying and taking Enkidu away alongside her. Either way was a lose for him.  
  
No, she could remain outside of the battle.  
  
“Enkidu,” Hakuno crossed her arms again.  
  
“Hakuno,” the being mimicked her, giving her a harder look. “You owe me.”  
  
“Why learn to fight if I’m going to be boarded up?”  
  
“If you go ahead with fighting, then who is going to help Gilgamesh?”  
  
Hakuno’s whole expression went blank, her body moving back a bit. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m sure you have sensed it. Gilgamesh has been somewhat corrupted. There’s something wrong with his mana. Rather than wasting time on a war that will occur again in a number of years, you could do something like save Gilgamesh.” Enkidu nibbled at his toast.  
  
“I could help and participate.”  
  
“You’d have to be prepared for attacks at all hours. You’d be fighting alongside the two of us and we wouldn’t know how often Gilgamesh was on our side or fighting the corruption within himself. We’d be having to fight a two front war and those never end well.”  
  
“We could-“  
  
“You handed him an amulet with your mana, if that’s where you’re going. That gave him relief for what- a week? A month?” Enkidu looked over at him.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“The amulet was corrupted in the end.”  
  
It hadn’t helped that he had let Kirei see it one evening when the priest had found him toying with it, but he’d remain silent for this fight. It was more interesting to watch.  
  
“We could summon another servant-“  
  
“Who will ask questions, possibly betray you.” Enkidu crossed their arms. “Do you know how often servants can be trusted? I have not met any besides Gilgamesh, but I know what I have read up about the other wars. Servants are not mindless beings. They do not act like the tools they are summoned to be. They can and often will betray masters that they deem are too young, too pretty, or too powerful.”  
  
“I’m none of those things-“  
  
“You are all three of those things,” Enkidu argued back, their voice getting firmer. “You are all three of those things and I know for a fact that you have an allure that seems to have at least some effect on people.”  
  
“If you’re talking about Shirou, I already…”  
  
She stopped.  
  
Enkidu waited, leaning against his side. Those green eyes looked up at him. “Shirou is a little mage that Hakuno walked home after he was harassed and has been spending a lot of time with learning about modern day subjects. He teaches her cooking and gets after her for not taking better care of herself. I believe,” the being went on, “that I saw them getting rather cozy the other morning.”  
  
“You’re imagining things.”  
  
Her glare was getting practically feral.  
  
“It’s alright. Perhaps if Shirou entered the war for you,” Enkidu began to offer.  
  
“He’d never survive,” Hakuno growled.  
  
The being’s eyes were on her again. Gilgamesh took the remote, yawning slightly as he enjoyed their bickering.  
  
Something had taken great pleasure in the amount of venom he had heard in her voice at telling the being that he was imagining things that didn’t exist. Her insisting to have no personal interest in the human was good. Or, his mind said it was good. He was no doubt still enjoying the bliss of her mana singing through his veins.  
  
That was probably it.  
  
Enkidu lay across his lap, continuing the argument with Hakuno.  
  
“I think at this point, I can probably handle the fights if I have both of you with me,” Hakuno argued.  
  
“We could also take the opportunity to all three of us simply leave Japan. We could wander to where Uruk had once stood. We could see if your mana responds to different regions of the world. There’s a chance we could have your mana increase if we went to where that man Merlin had once lived.”  
  
“Or we could win the grail and stop the Mages Association and be able to practice magic and do whatever we wanted without having to look over our shoulders or keep to the shadows. I could go to school or we could travel. We wouldn’t need to tell people that I’m weak and prone to nervous breakdowns.”  
  
Nervous breakdowns?  
  
Gilgamesh almost laughed.  
  
The flame loving, flower blooming woman had never seen a case of nerves in her life.  
  
Enkidu crossed their arms. “You forgot a week.”  
  
“Or- and this is just a thought- I didn’t and you have just spaced. You remember when you left your keys in the house and got all the way to the gallery without the sculpture you said you’d carry there? Your memory isn’t the sharpest either!”  
  
“You left your clothes on my keys!”  
  
“You’ve left clay on my homework.”  
  
“You’ve left hair in my shower drain!”  
  
“You’ve left hair in the shower drain and all over my hairbrush!”  
  
Hakuno groaned. “You’re exploiting what you know about me so I won’t take part in the war, but if Gilgamesh is corrupted like you both think he is, then it’d be smarter to use the war as a way to get to the bottom of things rather than running and coming back later. You both like it here. It’s peaceful enough. Why not stand our ground?”  
  
Gilgamesh glanced over at her.  
  
Enkidu narrowed their gaze. “You were listening in-“  
  
“I was.” She stood up, grabbing Enkidu’s phone from the table. “I don’t need people warned off about me either. I’m going to call and chat with Shirou. I kicked him out this morning.”  
  
“Hakuno,“ the being started to argue, but it was too late.  
  
She was already closing the door to her room, leaving them in the living room.  
  
The being groaned. “I hate children.”  
  
“You don’t have children. You have a master,” Gilgamesh countered.  
  
Those green eyes flickered up to him. “She likes you. If we use that-“  
  
“You think too much like we used to, my friend. I have a feeling you’ve taught her too well on how to mold you to her ends. We’ll need to keep an eye on her until we decide to leave this place.”  
  
“Leave- You think that’s a good idea?”  
  
He shrugged, “If we do not want to risk her, then she will need to leave this area. The grail will sense her. It’ll try to get her involved, if only to destroy her.”  
  
“I know.” Enkidu rubbed their arm, looking up at them. “I have a bad feeling about this. I haven’t felt like this since Hakuno and I were attacked and you had to come steal away Hakuno.”  
  
They’d be fine. He shoved a pillow on the idiot, glancing towards Hakuno’s room again.  
  
She had been against her little guest being a part of the war. She wouldn’t mention anything to them. Still, the thought of leaving her alone sounded troublesome. They’d need to correct matters enough to have her get back under their careful watch.  
  
A mage left unattended for a few hours was dangerous.  
  
Actually, a mage left unattended for any length of time was dangerous in general.  
  
“I’m going to resolve our conflict,” he told the clay being. “Order a flight to somewhere.” He opened the gates, letting his wallet fall onto the table. “I’ll have Hakuno persuaded to accompany us to that place by the time you finish.”  
  
“Gil,” Enkidu looked over at him, hesitating. “…I don’t-“  
  
“I know what you want.” He motioned the being off, careful to avoid giving an answer.  
  
He wouldn’t promise that he wouldn’t touch.  
  
He couldn’t.  
  
Opening the door, Gilgamesh looked over at the woman, noting her place by the windows and motioning her over.  
  
“Hakuno, your mana is needed.”  
  
She came to his side immediately.


	13. Stargazer

They ate.  
  
Or rather, he ate.  
  
Gilgamesh found himself sitting between banter and a heated discourse over what to do about Hakuno’s paintings. The artist herself wanted the paintings tossed into a closet, left to gather dust since they were simply two paintings she was fairly certain she had accepted being sold and sent to live their life in the homes of the private art collectors. Enkidu insisted their value, threatening to hang them facing the outside world on the off chance that someone flying by on the weather helicopters or someone down below in the city would look up and see them.  
  
“No one is going to see this far up,” Hakuno insisted.  
  
Enkidu raised a brow. “I could help them.”  
  
The subject had turned to travel. The woman didn’t argue now, mostly because he had spoken to her. He had welcomed her mana, enjoying the catharsis and murmuring to her about letting Enkidu have what they wanted for now. They could discuss matters later.  
  
She simply ate, glancing his way from time to time as Enkidu talked about packing. They wouldn’t take too much, since they didn’t have much.  
  
“We could probably use the Gates for identifiable things. I’ll keep them in my corner,” Enkidu offered, smiling a little. “It’ll be nice to get out and see the world. We’ll only be in the US for a few weeks. I can’t imagine it will take that long.”  
  
Hakuno nodded.  
  
“And we can take your paintings,” Enkidu offered.  
  
The argument returned.  
  
They argued until the moment the dishes were put in the drying rack and Hakuno simply leaned against the clay being. Her arms wrapped around the being, face pressing against them.  
  
“…I don’t want to argue with you. I love you too much. You can put them wherever you want.”  
  
Enkidu blinked, their arms wrapping around her after a moment. The being cuddled her close, those lips pressing against the top of her head. The two simply paused the whole argument, the useless argument neither of them was invested in. It was clear that they had wanted to simply fill the air, wanting to bounce around the subject of leaving.  
  
Truthfully, he had been ready to stop the arguing a handful of times, opting against it as the being would be more absurd in their offers and Hakuno nibbling more on her lip as she tried to think of ways around the being’s offers.  
  
“I can’t lose you,” Enkidu murmured to her. “You’ve ruined me as a servant, naga wa shi.”  
  
Their little breath of life?  
  
Hakuno’s eyes drifted up to theirs, meeting them a moment. It was impossible to read what those eyes said, what emotions were drifting across those pools of brown gazing up at the being. Whatever it was, it seemed to make the clay being simply hold her closer. Their body swayed the woman slightly this way and that. Enkidu was simply smiling softly.  
  
“May I be selfish just one more time?”  
  
“You can be selfish forever,” Hakuno murmured to them. “You let me be selfish all the time.”  
  
Gilgamesh settled in on the cushions again, watching the two have their moment. He flipped the television on as the two wandered towards their rooms.  
  
Enkidu returned after a few minutes, settling in on the couch and leaning against his side. The clay being yawned despite being at his side though.  
  
“Tired?”  
  
Enkidu nodded. “I want to stay up a while. Hakuno will probably go to bed.”  
  
“Not going to have her sleep in your room?”  
  
The being shook their head. “I don’t need to. She needs to sleep alone. All this sleeping with me won’t help her when I am gone.”  
  
“Where do you think you’re going to go?”  
  
“I can’t be around forever. You and I know that. She will have to live and survive on her own eventually. Everything has a season and then goes on. I came from the throne of heroes and I will return one day. I know she’d fight Ishtar and the gods themselves to prevent my death, but we’ve done that song and dance before. If my time here is simply to allow her to have the opportunity to live and to be happy, then I have accomplished more than most humans.”  
  
“As altruistic as ever, I see,” Gilgamesh replied.  
  
His friend was nothing more than a selfless soul. Glancing towards her room, he could see the door closing quietly.  
  
She had heard the being.  
  
The being wasn’t going to be able to simply get away with disappearing. If Hakuno had any say, she’d be fighting that threat tooth and nail to the very end. She’d be destroyed inside.  
  
_“Don’t you dare die,” he had snarled. “Enkidu, you stupid lump of clay, you wake up this instant!”  
  
The maggots had begun to infest the being’s body, eating it from the inside out despite his best efforts to prevent the decay from beginning. Each day, the being’s body had become that much more gone. His chest had hurt, his senses running the gauntlet. All he wanted was to see those eyes blink one more time. All he needed was to hear that voice one more time._  
  
The being looked over at them, yawning again.  
  
“You need to sleep,” Gilgamesh told the being.  
  
“I can stay up a little longer.”  
  
“You can, but you shouldn’t. You said we’ll be leaving in a couple days, didn’t you? You’ll need to work on packing up your life in this place for during that time.”  
  
Enkidu looked over at the television, forcing themselves to stay up. As he pulled the being under one arm, Gilgamesh could sense the man drifting off to rest. Before them, he let the gates open, pouring two glasses of wine and letting the being drink.  
  
The green haired being settled in, holding their glass and sipping here and there. They laughed softly at the comedy, slowly beginning to have their eyes droop. More and more, Gilgamesh found himself holding the being in their arms, finally having to save the glass in the other’s hands, lest they pour wine all over their lap.  
  
The wine glass was set on the table. The being’s body was hoisted into his arms as he mounted the stairs and opened the doors to the being’s room.  
  
The art in the room was childish, the plants and the greenery in the room making it look more like a greenhouse than a bedroom. Yet there was a modest bed in the corner, half covered in sketches and clay molds.  
  
He had to take a moment to appreciate it. The being had become quite prideful.  
  
Their body barely fit on the bed when he settled them in.  
  
Truly, it didn’t feel like he belonged amongst the two. They had a system, a familial relationship that went beyond words. They lived in a world of life and art. Everything had color, vibrancy; illuminating the seconds and the minutes in a kaleidoscope of color.  
  
Leaving the being’s room and settling back on the couch, Gilgamesh found himself thinking of the church again.  
  
Kirei would be looking for him soon.  
  
The priest got concerned when he didn’t check in on a regular basis. He was supposed to be looking into the perspective masters, checking how their power felt and how strong the servants they summoned may be.  
  
Instead he was in this place, living between space and time.  
  
It wouldn’t be wise to leave with the two, but he’d simply have to go ahead with their plan.  
  
The tickets had been purchased with his personal account, completely out of the church and the Mages Association’s eyes. There was a good chance he could simply run. He could enjoy life for a while without the idea of war or fighting.  
  
What would he do though?  
  
What was there in life without fighting and warfare, swords and knives? How did one breathe and welcome the world without expecting someone to come to try to take away his next breath?  
  
The more he thought about it, the more impossible and foolish the whole idea was.  
  
Enkidu had their life, their little breath that filled them with concern and excitement. They hung their master’s loving art with care, admiring how the changes and the progress had accumulated over time. They acted as though they had given birth to the stars, finding themselves beneath them at night to admiring their twinkling love for them.  
  
More wine.  
  
More television.  
  
The mindless acting of the theatrical teams were of no note in particular. Their troubles, so useless in their entirety, failed to interest him. It was the senselessness of the practice, the opportunity to simply gaze upon something and stop thinking, that he appreciated. Nevermind their worthiness or lack thereof, he’d simply let the wine sing accolades to their talents. And the wine did such a marvelous job at it, bringing forth a soft chuckle here and there.  
  
His head began to lean back, eyes drifting into a closed manner.  
  
His mind revolved around the woman in the other room.  
  
Enkidu was lucky in having her. Had there been such a mage in the last war, his life would have taken a different turn. He would not have gone to the monk to enjoy the war, he would have gone to her.  
  
Much like the clay being, he would have scooped her into his care, taking that power and aiming it towards the goal of attaining the grail. They would have been slaughtering their opponents, his attention going towards ensuring she would not get to personally speak with Saber or Rider. She would have sympathized, indulged in enjoying their entertainment and friendship. Rider’s offer to conquer the world would have been taken.  
  
There would have been many differences.  
  
Gods, so many differences.  
  
“Gilgamesh… Gilgamesh…”  
  
He opened his eyes, looking to his right. The light of the television was illuminating those features, that hair hanging around her shoulders as she stood nearby.  
  
“Can I assist you with something?”  
  
“I wanted to ask you a question,” Hakuno murmured softly, so much so he could barely hear her voice.  
  
“Speak up,” Gilgamesh replied, moving amongst the cushions and making room for her. “I have already set Enkidu in their bed and shut the door. They’re out like a light.”  
  
The woman settled in, keeping a distance between them.  
  
“Your question?”  
  
She nodded, picking up the wine glass and sipping at it only to wrinkle her nose. “I can’t sleep.”  
  
“That is not a question.”  
  
“I keep thinking about Enkidu dying. It feels like surrendering to run away. You said that we could talk later.” She looked over at him. “How did you get over Enkidu dying?”  
  
The air was gone from his lungs.  
  
How had he accepted and moved on from that death?  
  
“There is no getting over or accepting such a loss,” Gilgamesh countered, removing the wine glass from the woman’s hands. He sipped at it as he tried to think. “There was a hole that no time or person could fill, a void in which I could only feel spite and outrage in. There was no handling of such emotions. My friend is not dead now and you are not simply going to lose them. Don’t ponder such things.”  
  
“They keep talking about it from time to time,” Hakuno insisted.  
  
“And their words are nothing more than drivel. Would you allow them to die?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
He nodded. “Neither would I. They’re going to be fine.”  
  
She was moving to lean against him. The foolish woman. He raised a brow at her.  
  
The woman moved to lean against some of the other cushions, turning her attention to the television screen.  
  
“I don’t care for soap operas,” she told him. “If I wanted to be sad, I’ll think about death.”  
  
He glanced at the screen, watching the person on the screen lamenting. His eyes drifted to the remote, taking a moment to think. The same thoughts revolved in his mind. His hand reached out. He clicked off the television set.  
  
Those brown eyes were looking his way.  
  
His hands were moving to her person. He pulled her into his arms, looming over her due to the height difference.  
  
Those eyes were looking to him now.  
  
No one else.  
  
All that power. All that strength.  
  
Enkidu’s words echoed in his mind:  
  
She will have to live and survive on her own eventually. Everything has a season and then goes on. I came from the throne of heroes and I will return one day. I know she’d fight Ishtar and the gods themselves to prevent my death, but we’ve done that song and dance before. If my time here is simply to allow her to have the opportunity to live and to be happy, then I have accomplished more than most humans.  
  
They were close, a mere hair’s width from something more.  
  
Hakuno looked up at him, those eyes in the dark still somehow managing to show all the growing amusement.  
  
“I don’t know why, but you always seem to make me feel better.”  
  
“I am a king,” he told her, the excuse sounding hollow and senseless to his own ears.  
  
“I won’t let Enkidu die,” Hakuno murmured. “I’m going to make sure that the war doesn’t harm them. Even if I have to burn down the entire Mages Association and all of Fuyuki.”  
  
How long ago had he held the same thoughts?  
  
No, he still did.  
  
Hearing someone else say the same thing though; it was strange.  
  
Hakuno started to pull back, he closed the distance between them, his lips moving against hers again. He had behaved when he had requested mana earlier. When he had spoken to her, he had tried to set a barrier between them, tried to take on a role more like Enkidu, but that wasn’t going to be possible.  
  
His mother was hopefully right.  
  
Enkidu would need to forgive him in time.  
  
Hakuno’s lips were moving against his again. More of that vibrancy was hitting him. She pulled back, her hands moving to his chest.  
  
“I should get back to bed.”  
  
“We should.”  
  
Surprise colored those eyes. He just found himself grinning at her. “Are you so selfish a follower that you cannot accept when your king so graciously offers to share their time and their body with you? Despite its meager size, it is suitable…”  
  
“I don’t need to sleep with someone next to me.”  
  
“Are you refusing me?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. Her gaze flickered to his lips again. It didn’t take an advisor to know what was on that mind. He kept himself close, feeling the warmth coming to her face.  
  
The smirk slowly forming on his lips was accompanied by his hands holding her own, keeping her close.  
  
“Is sleeping with me too much for you? You sleep next to Enkidu. You slept next to me this morning.”  
  
She was trembling slightly. He was tempted to turn on a light, to see that flushed look trying to come across her face. She was trying so hard to hide away the emotion. He let his face get closer, feeling her breath against his face.  
  
“Are you afraid of me, Hakuno?”  
  
“I… I just know that you hog sheets.”  
  
He paused as those lips formed a smirk. Her face pulled away from his, eyes glinting as she wrapped her hands around his.  
  
“It’s hard to fear someone you can beat in a fight either,” the minx added.  
  
“I provided that opportunity to win,” Gilgamesh growled, pulling her by their interlocked hands onto his lap. “I was completely passed out this morning as well. It is impossible to steal sheets when I am not even remotely conscious.”  
  
“Excuses, excuses.”  
  
He hauled her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Her amusement rang in his ears as he stormed towards her room. Enough of that lip.  
  
The door was shut behind them, her body thrown onto the bed. She bounced, his body climbing over hers. His found those lips and found her face red in the dim light of the lamps. She shook, her hands going to his cheeks. Her eyes closed, lips attempting more. Foolish, innocent; she attempted what she did not excel at, making him almost laugh.  
  
“You can’t beat me in here,” he murmured.  
  
“I don’t want to,” she replied back.  
  
He pulled away from her a little, resting his forehead against hers again. His red eyes were meeting those brown ones, commanding attention and obedience. “You’re going to stay out of this war.”  
  
“I don’t want to.”  
  
“You have to.”  
  
“You’re still corrupted. If we won the grail-“  
  
“You could lose Enkidu.”  
  
“I won’t. I’ll have you and Enkidu. You can beat the Bull of Heaven, Humbaba, the sands of time.”  
  
“You helped us beat the sands of time,” he argued.  
  
“And I’m here now,” Hakuno insisted. Her hands were holding him, keeping him where he was. “I would have stayed out of the war if you had been here and been without the corruption, but I can feel it. It won’t go away.”  
  
“It’s my problem to deal with.”  
  
“And you aren’t dealing with it,” Hakuno countered. “Enkidu and I waited so long for you. You couldn’t even remember us when you saw me before.”  
  
“I’ll be fine.”  
  
She didn’t believe him though. Her hands were pulling him in. He rolled them over, letting the fantasy he had seen earlier come into fruition. Her brown eyes were drowning him. Her hands were holding him steady. He simply closed his eyes, welcoming the embrace as it came. Eager lips, slow in how they approached the task of showing him due reverence.  
  
Improvement was there. He buried his hands in her hair and around her waist, keeping her there. He could taste her on his tongue, feel her trying not to crush him. He pulled her in a little more, letting the weight fall on him.  
  
Better.  
  
The woman had never done anything like this, it seemed. No doubt, she had been so well guarded from the world.  
  
He admired the way her mana seemed to spark, blooms forming around them both as she tried to hold herself together.  
  
“I could summon a servant,” Hakuno breathed, barely getting the words out.  
  
“You little fool,” he murmured in their native tongue. He rolled their bodies, trapping her beneath him. “You are the master to two servants with that power and strange allure of yours.” He moved his lips to her ear, murmuring to her so softly. “Yet you would be greedy, insisting on another servant? Do you take pleasure in thinking so little of the two that you have forced to care so deeply for you?”  
  
Those eyes were closing, her reaction to him unmistakable now.  
  
She held him tight.  
  
“You aren’t answering me, Hakuno.”  
  
“I won’t summon a servant,” she breathed, voice wavering,” but I won’t let you suffer. I’m going to take away the corruption. You’re stronger with my power.”  
  
“Do you think so?”  
  
“With my power, you have your greatest friend and a devoted follower,” she told him. “I know those mages won’t let you go, but that’s okay. I’m going to do the same thing you did for me. I’m going to burn their prison for you to the ground and let them fall alongside it.”  
  
He had to laugh at the mental image. The woman standing over Kirei, having killed him the same way that the priest had killed his old master.  
  
“I will,” Hakuno told him.  
  
“I burned down that building alongside Enkidu,” Gilgamesh purred, eyes moving over that defiant expression. How truly beautiful, to watch that fire blazing behind those eyes.  
  
“Then I’ll have Enkidu help me. You’re one of us.” She told him.  
  
“And what exactly is this us?”  
  
She pushed him. Hard.  
  
His body hit the bed a moment before he found her tugging her robe off, slipping beneath the covers and cuddling up to his side. His attention had scattered, his gaze locked on her chest until she was in the safety and embrace of the sheets.  
  
“Hakuno.”  
  
“Enkidu will wake up if we get too loud,” she argued.  
  
He snorted, rolling his eyes at the very idea.  
  
The being slept like the dead. There wouldn’t be any waking him without using mana. Even then, the being would no doubt whine and roll over to rest further. He knew the being well enough to know better than to believe that nonsense.  
  
His clothes dematerialized, disappearing in a gold dust. His arms wrapped around her body as he slipped beneath the sheets with her. Once more, he tossed his arm over her waist, feeling her curl up into the curve of his body. Like she belonged there, his mind noted, feeling the way her person fit as though formed for his very pleasure.  
  
There had been only one being created with him in mind though.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh murmured, resting his head against hers. “What exactly do you think I am to you?”  
  
Her eyes were closed, her breathing so calm he had to take a moment to see if she was awake. Not a trace of emotion seemed to flicker over her features. No teasing smile, no uncomfortable frown; simply just a serene expression.  
  
She must have simply fell asleep.  
  
He closed his eyes as well after a moment, settling in a bit more.  
  
“I don’t know,” her voice told him in the silence, “but I can’t breathe right when you’re not here, King Gilgamesh.”  
  
The thought burned in his mind as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
His arms held her tight.


	14. Treasures

His hands moved along her body in the early dawn. The sun was rising behind her head. Her eyelashes hid away the depths of the defiant Ceder Forest colored eyes. Her body lay before her, adorned in only the grace of the morning light and the simple sheet draped across her waist. Her breasts hung in bounty, displayed in their full splendor.  
  
He moved a hand through that hair, waking up as the first rays of light hit his face.  
  
Always the morning riser, never one to turn down the opportunity to take pleasure in life; Gilgamesh found himself watching her rest softly before his eyes. And what a blessing it was.  
  
_“Gilgamesh, is she not beautiful?”_  
  
Gilgamesh closed his eyes, hearing that voice so clear in his mind. “Mother, I cannot speak to you and let her rest at the same time. Making me awaken my mongrel, for shame.”  
  
_“Enkidu called upon me. She was dying from that mana. It is so strong.”_  
  
She thought so little of him. Would he be interested in anyone of less merit?  
  
_“I sense her close to you? How is she? I cannot see what occurs around you. The humans are of no use to me in the time you reside in.”_  
  
He had to chuckle. “Would you care to see her for a moment? I can attempt our contact as we did before when you were away from Uruk.”  
  
_“I would appreciate being able to see the one that I saved.”_  
  
Pulling a handful of the blooms from the headboard of the bed, he closed his eyes. What he needed was to find that connection, the invisible bonds that tied himself to his mother. For a moment at least, he would allow her the opportunity to see this time, this world and its splendor before him.  
  
He could feel her, his eyes her own for the moment.  
  
Eyes opening, he could hear her suck in a breath.  
  
_“She is plain.”_  
  
“She is mine,” Gilgamesh warned her.  
  
_“This is true, but she’s so plain. I had expected a presence of unparalleled beauty to make men trail after her and women weep upon the mere sight of her. Instead she is… a quiet presence.”_  
  
She was. Thank the gods for that.  
  
A loud presence such as what she was suggesting would have not interested him. Enkidu would have been yanking their hair out from attempting to keep others away. She would have turned vain, as many with such presence became. She would have grown arrogant and wretched. No, such a flashy outer presence would have been unsuitable. She would have been quickly likened and discussed as nothing more but a useless making of the gods. Unsuitable for his friend. Unsuitable for his attention.  
  
Even if she had held power, he would have no doubt been more interested in tossing her away. Instead she had been humble, in personality and appearance.  
  
“She is suitable,” he told the goddess.  
  
_“She allows me to have my son. She prays to me for your happiness and the happiness of the clay one each day. I have heard her so many times.”_ The goddess’ hum was unmistakable. They disconnected from one another. _“Please pass along my love, Gilgamesh. I sense other gods at play. I will not allow them to take what is yours.”_  
  
Her love?  
  
“You mean one of your talismans?”  
  
He probably had something along those lines amongst his treasury still. It had been so long. He wasn’t sure where he would find one amongst his collection.  
  
_“She will need to be protected.”_  
  
He would have to find one of those necklaces while the others were packing today. He moved closer, noting the gentle stirring occurring before him. Hakuno’s body was moving closer, her body pressing against his own. Her face pressed to his shoulder, a soft smile coming to her face.  
  
She needed only to remain like this, he thought to himself. If she could remain here like this, pressing to him, loving him with the entirety of her being…  
  
His hand went to her face, pinching at her cheek.  
  
Those eyes blearily opened, looking up at him. The light was making her wrinkle her nose, her body pressing to him more.  
  
“Stop,” she murmured.  
  
“You’re oversleeping,” he chastised.  
  
“There’s nothing I need to do,” Hakuno replied, pressing against him more. “Let’s stay in bed today. We can tell Enkidu to join when they come to get us up.”  
  
All he could do was snort at her. He moved slightly, looming over her. His mouth pressed to hers, listening to the soft whimper.  
  
“You’re unfair.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
She looked up at him, her face dusted in a soft pastel like the sky outside. Those eyes were focused in on him. “I can’t sleep now.”  
  
“Such a shame.” He moved to stand up, climbing off the bed to see her moving into the space he had been in. The little warmth seeker was going to simply curl up where he had been and attempt what she said she could not do.  
  
As though he would simply allow such behavior.  
  
There was no suitable response to such actions except to yank her from the bed, grabbing her by the ankle and hoisting her over his shoulder. She squeaked, hands pressing to his back.  
  
“King Gilgamesh!”  
  
“I am going to bathe. It’s rude to steal a king’s space in bed.”  
  
“You weren’t using it!”  
  
“You should rise when your king rises.”  
  
“That’s a dumb rule. Put me down. I need to get more sleep.”  
  
He grinned as he entered the bathroom, looking over at the shower. The woman could learn a thing or two about stealing the warmth from him. He turned on shower, feeling Hakuno’s hands moving along his back. He turned the dial to cold, a smile on his face firmly before he felt her lips pressing to the center of his back.  
  
“Sarrum,” she murmured. “Bellu.”  
  
King and lord.  
  
He paused, just centimeters from the icy water with those dainty feet of hers. So very close to a cruel revenge for her lethargic ways. He could feel himself hesitate, his mind and his body at odds with what to do with the woman in his arms. There were blooms forming around them on the ground, twisting and blooming for his eyes.  
  
“Hakuno,” he looked over his shoulder towards her, seeing only the gently curve of her back and a mess of brown hair.  
  
Her lips pressed to his back again. A shiver went up his spine.  
  
“Let’s go back to bed,” she offered again. The wicked woman was going to get her wish at this rate. He was tempted, heavily tempted, to simply give in. He was tempted to simply allow her to be taken to bed. If they did, it would not be to rest. Her body would be pressed to those smooth sheets of hers, but it would be only for a moment.  
  
His hand moved along her thigh, hearing her breath hitch as he turned the water to a warmer temperature. She was pulled in with him, her body being set gently upon the tiled floor.  
  
Once more, he found himself giving in to the great pleasure of kissing her. How this had become such a fascinating and entertaining way to spend his time with her, he would never know. Yet he couldn’t deny there was something about touching her. She bloomed for him, her hands splaying across his chest, her mouth welcoming his own as she simply glowed from his attentions.  
  
If nothing else, she lived for this pleasure. This seemed to be something she could understand and enjoy the pleasure of taking part in.  
  
He could see her shiver, pressed against the far wall of the shower. Those eyes gleamed as she looked up at him.  
  
Such joy from such simple and plain manners of affection. It was tempting to push his luck further, to see what other reactions he could gain from her.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
“Hakuno! Gil! If you’re both up, then hurry with your shower. I’m going to start packing!”  
  
Those gentle lips and hands moved from him. Her smile bold as she looked towards the door. “Thank you, Enkidu! We’ll be out in a minute!”  
  
He moved a hand around her waist, pulling her in as he tilted her head back to him.  
  
She just seemed to melt against him. So open, so bright.  
  
“I happen to enjoy the dawn,” he told her softly, moving his lips to her ear. “You never know what the sunrise will look like when you awaken.”  
  
She simply leaned back, turning that radiant smile his way. “Enkidu is probably excited to spend time with you again. We should hurry.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, grabbing the shampoo. “Get scrubbing, woman.”  
  
The woman hummed, turning away and beginning to simply settle into her own routine. He raised a brow at that soft singing, knowing that tune.  
  
Another habit from the clay being.  
  
There was no doubt that it felt much like being back in Uruk. Raw power, communication with his mother, his friend at his side, the sound of the people’s music on the lips of a woman worth bothering to enjoy and partake in. The only thing missing was the humidity, the sound of the lion cubs yawning and tussling with one another, and the sound of the water running through the series of tubes connected to his chambers, keeping the water flowing through the system for his baths.  
  
He swatted Hakuno’s hands away from her hair, making her stop her ministrations. She moved her hands to his hair, opting to wash his hair as he ran his fingers though that hair. His mother had not been wrong in saying she was plain, but there was an allure to her.  
  
A quiet one.  
  
He dipped his head down again, listening to the girl simply purr at his touch. Her fingers tangled in his hair more, holding him more. A soft sigh escaped her. Those eyes closed before him. Even as he pulled back, tilting her head back for the water, he could see her simply taking enjoyment in his presence. It was simply the mere presence of him that made her this way. Nothing said. Nothing given. She took those simple touches like he had simply taken all of her. She breathed him in as though he had offered the very world at her feet. Yet she didn’t ask for anything.  
  
She still thought of Enkidu, trying to hurry them through this process so that they could both return to Enkidu.  
  
She moved to grab the washcloth and the soap next, taking her time in washing them both. As she began to wash him, her eyes drifted down.  
  
“Something interesting to you?”  
  
“Enkidu doesn’t have that.”  
  
Ah.  
  
“Enkidu is clay. Their body is however they decide to present themselves. You’ve noticed they do not have your chest either.” His hands moved over her breasts, enjoying them despite their filling his hands. “You’ve noticed that they’re genderless.”  
  
Then again, she had been kept from the world.  
  
She wouldn’t know a thing about a man’s body in comparison to a woman.  
  
He could lose himself in the moment, indulge upon the sheer bliss that was touching her. He pressed her lightly to the wall, finding her simply accepting it.  
  
The sound of knocking came from the bedroom.  
  
“Hakuno? Are you done showering? Taiga and I are here.”  
  
She shot from under his arm, sprinting from the shower and stumbling a bit on the blooms she had created on the floor. He looked over his shoulder, watching her struggling to put on her robes and run from the bathroom. Still soaking wet, he noted, listening to Enkidu soon enough laugh at her.  
  
He looked down, closing his eyes.  
  
That was the second time the boy had taken her from his arms.  
  
His fist balled up, eyes turning to where those brown eyes had been a moment ago.  
  
Smacking his fist against the wall, there was little choice but to continue the shower. In fact, he lingered for a while, drying himself off and taking the time to meander into Hakuno’s room to look around more closely at her belongings. A rather tattered copy of a book lay beneath her jewelry box near the bed.  
  
He went for the box first, opening it only to find the bracelet he had originally given her.  
  
The beads were well cleaned, shining brightly despite it being tossed into the dusty box. It took a moment to realize what this meant.  
  
Hakuno wouldn’t be able to wear it since the bracelet was once again the wrong fit for her. When he had pulled it out, he had been lucky in that he had purchased it fitted for a small wrist. Her growing up would mean that the bracelet wouldn’t fit as well. It would have become too tight.  
  
The Gates of Babylon opened, the remaining beads for said bracelet falling into his hands a moment before he settled on the bed and went to work.  
  
The bracelet’s knots were finely made, meant to keep the bracelet from falling apart. Undoing them, the carefully weaved golden thread began to try to unravel, but he sped up his pace. The beads slipped into place, the extra length coming from the interwoven thread.  
  
Tying it back into place, he surveyed his work.  
  
Not bad.  
  
It was a trinket. Since she felt so deeply about the useless item, there was no harm in encouraging her habits. Hakuno would find that the bracelet had been lengthened a bit, able to once more fit around her wrist.  
  
It would be interesting to see if she wore it again. A part of him would be looking for that in the future.  
  
His eyes drifted to the book beneath the box, lifting it up and snorting as he saw the book.  
  
Enkidu had been right. The book looked like it had been through the series of tales that it contained. In fact, opening the book and flipping through the pages, he could see markings throughout the thing. Additions had been put in. Hakuno seemed to have spoken to the clay being, tossing in remarks and details of what the being had told her into the book.  
  
A few pages seemed to be stained, looking like it had been left somewhere in the world where water had struck the pages, smudging the writing. How she was reading a few of these pages was beyond his comprehension.  
  
She needed a new copy.  
  
Perhaps he would consider indulging her in such a thing.  
  
Actually…  
  
He paused as he reached the back of the book, noting that there were pages stuffed in. The Gates were once more opened, a chalice coming to hand and wine pouring in a healthy dose into it. Gilgamesh found himself settling against the bed, his eyes perusing the pages.  
  
Pages upon pages, written in what had to be a slowly improving attempt at writing Sumerian. Spelling errors littered the pages, mistakes here and there and simplified speech making the reading material choppy and childish.  
  
Yet, he found himself settling in further. His eyes roaming over the pages as he absorbed what he could read.  
  
  
It was merely about the Enkidu.  
  
Enkidu showing her what the church was and what the trees were. Enkidu taking her by the hand into the world of humans, showing her books and buildings. Enkidu reading to her about the gods and the great hero Gilgamesh.  
  
More talk about seeing things for the first time.  
  
He read through the pages and found the writing stopping short, a note at the bottom of the page mentioning to go to the dresser.  
  
Intrigued, he found more pages.  
  
She had actually had written too much for her copy of the epic. Even more pages were devoted to the clay being. Discussion about the being’s weakness to the cold. Discussion about the composition of clay and encouraging Enkidu’s continued good health. Discussion about Enkidu’s weakness for food and about how to win an argument against the being-  
  
Once more, the gates were opened. He carefully overturned the drawer, dumping the pages into the Gates of Babylon before he went to the book and pulled those pages next. A quick glance at the book and he threw that in as well.  
  
Too much knowledge.  
  
It would be dangerous for anyone else to see such information. Better it be in the hands of only himself than in the hands of those who would use such information to harm Enkidu or bring ill intent to their home.  
  
He looked around again at the room and found himself moving to the closet next, perusing through the clothing that the woman had acquired.  
  
Such dull fashion. Once again he was opening the gates, trading the rather plain fashion for something far more suited to his tastes. The further in he went, the more he found himself wrinkling his nose. How the girl could intrigue him yet hold such clothing in high esteem was beyond his comprehension. What’s more, he found himself enjoying her anyway.  
  
It was this time, he thought to himself. Surely it was a bad influence.  
  
“Gil, are you alright- What are you doing?!”  
  
Gilgamesh paused, looking over to find the woman standing in the doorway, still clad in the golden colored robes. At least they were of fine quality. No doubt a gift from Enkidu.  
  
“I was fixing things.”  
  
“Fixing?” Hakuno hurried over to his side, staring in horror at the attire. “Where did my things go?!”  
  
“You had nothing of note. Now you do.”  
  
She shook her head. “Where did you put my old clothes?!”  
  
“Do you intend to argue with me about gifts?”  
  
She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as she glared up at him. “I don’t need gifts. This is too much. I can’t give you anything as nice as all this. I liked my clothes. Enkidu let me pick them out myself.”  
  
And Enkidu had allowed her to have poor taste then, he thought, mimicking her stance.  
  
“King Gilgamesh-“  
  
“It is merely Gilgamesh for you, Hakuno. You should feel comfortable with speaking and referring to a man more informally once you’ve slept with them.” Although, they had not gotten too far. It would take time for her to be ready for him. In the meantime, he could enjoy her attentions. He could pay her back for leaving him to entertain that mongrel from before.  
  
Hakuno balked. “…Please put my clothes back.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
She looked at the clothing again, shifting on her feet. “These… These are all too nice. I don’t know what to do with them. What if I spill something on them or I get into a fight and need to tear up the clothing to help cover a wound? I would feel bad destroying or damaging a gift of yours.”  
  
“These are nothing worth such fanfare,” he argued, glancing at the collection. “Merely clothing from here and there. I own all treasures. Parting with mere paltry fabrics such as these is nothing to me. You should not treat them so invaluable.”  
  
“They’re valuable because they’re from you,” Hakuno murmured, hesitating as she reached forth, looking through the lot.  
  
He pulled a rather vibrant dress from the collection, pressing it to her chest and turning her away from the closet. “Has Enkidu spoken of leaving?”  
  
“We will leave in the morning,” Hakuno told him. “They said they have to wander out this evening again to visit the gallery one last time, but Enkidu told me that you and I could go to my favorite coffee shop to get some sweets if we wanted.”  
  
The being had essentially distracted her from the trip and what it meant. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “Get dressed. You will have explaining to do if I decide it is worthwhile to humor you with such treats as that.”  
  
Hakuno nodded, turning away.  
  
“I’ll be back in a moment.”  
  
He returned to the dusty jewelry box, looking inside.  
  
Such a sad looking thing. It almost brought tears to his eyes the sight of such a pathetic collection. Surely his friend would need to be spoken to about the importance of indulging those under your care.  
  
The Gates opened, gold and gems poured into the box after he pulled out the bracelet.  
  
He closed the box and returned to the bed, leaning against the pillows as Hakuno stepped out from the bathroom.  
  
She was tying her hair up as she glanced his way. Those cheeks turned rosy, her eyes darting from his hands to the jewelry box barely able to be closed.  
  
“What are you doing now?!”  
  
“Enjoying your amusing behaviors.”  
  
“Are you just going through everything in here?” Her skirts swished around her waist, her eyes darting to the jewelry box once more before she paused. “Where’s my book?”  
  
“Book?”  
  
She looked at him a moment before hurrying to the drawers. She pulled the one he had overturned open, glancing his way. “Where did you put my writing?”  
  
“It was interesting, to say the least. I found it may be best not to have information about Enkidu so easily locatable. You never know what may happen.”  
  
“Did you put my book in the Gates too?”  
  
He shrugged, dangling the bracelet in front of her.  
  
A sigh escaped her. She came to him once again, holding her hands out and accepting the bracelet back. Her eyes dropped to the thing, a look of surprise coming over her features.  
  
“You fixed it.”  
  
“I was unaware that my gift to you was broken.”  
  
“It was too small,” Hakuno replied. She looked at it closely, smiling a little. Those eyes drifted to him once again. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to wear it again, but I couldn’t part with it like the other things you gave me.”  
  
“You are sentimental.”  
  
“You have your Gates and so does Enkidu. I just have my room.”  
  
“You have Enkidu and-“  
  
The woman leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek and smiling, holding her wrist with the bracelet close. “I have exactly what I need because everything I own has more value than what others own.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“All of what I have comes from you and Enkidu. That makes it better than what anyone else has.”  
  
The woman simply turned, moving to head from the room. As he watched, he found her looking back at him and smiling more boldly. “When Enkidu leaves, I really want to go wander out to that coffee shop. There’s one drink there that Enkidu swears up and down that you would like and I want to see if it’s true. We can go straight there and back. I’ll even leave quietly in the morning when we go to the airport.”  
  
“We’ll get your sweets.”  
  
Another proud, widening smile. His eyes were following after her before he found himself moving. Enkidu merely rolled their eyes at the two of them.  
  
“He made more?”  
  
“Gilgamesh fixed my bracelet too,” Hakuno held out her wrist, showing the being the handiwork. The being simply sighed, opting to continue eating their lunch and listening to Hakuno talk about the frustrations of having those two guests from earlier.  
  
They moved through the condo after that, pulling paintings and other things down and tossing them in the Gates for the time being. The being checked the time on their phone and, after a long while of simply putting their life into the Gates of Babylon, headed out to visit the art gallery in Fuyuki.  
  
Gilgamesh tucked Hakuno into a coat and led her down to the streets, opting for a walk for this trip.  
  
His eyes drifted over the suited Irishwoman across the street, Hakuno’s voice directing him towards the coffee shop she had visited many times before. The nearly empty streets were slowly becoming illuminated as the sun set and the streetlights came to life.  
  
They entered the shop after nightfall, his eyes on the menu as the door chimed behind them and Hakuno glanced towards the door.  
  
Hakuno’s grip on him tightened.


	15. Incident At Gate 7

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh pulled her in front of him.  
  
“The woman followed us from the condo,” Hakuno murmured, pressing herself to his chest. “I sense a lot of mana from her. She feels like a mage.”  
  
Gilgamesh was tilting his head to glance behind them, to where the woman was moving to settle into a seat. Her eyes went to the window, watching the world outside as Hakuno looked towards the barista at the counter.  
  
“Order me something,” he murmured after a moment. “I’m going to check the surroundings. If she gets on the phone or meets someone, you leave the table and go outside. Wait by the front door so that people see you.”  
  
“I could fight her.”  
  
He glanced down at her, shaking his head. She could tell what he was thinking. They didn’t need that right now. A fight would mean there would be questions. Already there would be questions about the fight that he had held with her.  
  
Hakuno finished ordering, smiling at the person behind the counter as he moved away. His hand lingered on hers a moment, making her heart pound against her chest.  
  
This is what it would be like if she entered the grail war.  
  
Much like it had been the first year after she had been free of the hospital. They would be looking over their shoulders, seeing the faces of their enemies and knowing that blood would be on their hands before the day was done. They would have to keep this from Enkidu. There was little choice.  
  
Enkidu would panic. The being was too protective at this point.  
  
Gilgamesh was out the door, disappearing into the distance.  
  
She waited a few minutes, waiting by the counter for the order. She had taken his wallet, paying with his card and ordering an extra coffee. Her eyes drifted to the strange, short-haired woman, sizing her up. She didn’t feel very strong.  
  
Waiting and being meek though?  
  
“Miss?”  
  
Hakuno flashed a smile at the person at the counter, taking the tray of coffee and heading towards the woman.  
  
She wasn’t going to wait around. Enkidu had taken eons to teach her how to fight. She had gone toe to toe with Gilgamesh, taking him down a peg. She had more mana than any mage that Enkidu had ever met, and the being described her power as old world.  
  
Well, this was was the new age and the new age was weaker.  
  
“Do you mind if I join you?” Hakuno set the tray down before the woman, handing the spare coffee over to the woman.  
  
Those dark eyes looked her way, the woman’s gloved hands settling on the table in front of her.  
  
“Are you a foreigner?” Hakuno sipped at her drink, looking towards the window. “Do you have friends around? Family?”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“You must be lost. It’s dangerous to wander around at night alone. I was raised to always bring a friend when wandering out at night.”  
  
The woman smiled, a hand running through her magenta colored hair. “You’re audacious, if anything. How long did you know?”  
  
“That you were following us? From the moment you looked at my king and frowned at us. You followed the entire way here.”  
  
“Your hands bear no markings.” The woman frowned more. “But you’re definitely a mage. What family do you come from?”  
  
“Would you believe that I don’t come from one?”  
  
“You’re a fool if you think I’d believe that.” The suited woman leaned back, picking up her own drink and running a bit of mana through it. She raised a brow, sipping at it. “Black. I’m impressed you didn’t take advantage of the situation to try something.”  
  
“Being deceptive is for the weak. If I have a problem with someone, I’d rather be direct.”  
  
“Which is why you are ignoring your friend’s directions,” the woman replied. “I was listening to him, Hakuno. He said for you to order his drink and probably meant for you to sit at another table and not draw attention to yourself.”  
  
“Do you want to fight me?”  
  
Those eyes just gleamed as the woman looked over the rim of her cup. “You feel like a damn battery, little girl. Pure power alone says that there’s something not right about you. I’d guess you have Caster, but I have been informed that Caster has not yet reached this island country. She is on a flight here.”  
  
“Ah, Caster is a woman. Good to know.”  
  
“I believe in equality,” the woman told her.  
  
“You know my name and are still alive,” Hakuno shrugged.  
  
“Where are your command spells?” the woman murmured. “I feel them. I’ve been doing this job for years. I sense them on you.”  
  
“What servants have been summoned in the war? Maybe that will help you?”  
  
“None yet. Caster is summoned, but her master is a teacher. He is returning to this land with her to fight in the war. You lack the descriptions I was given. Other servants are unregistered.”  
  
“That seems like a bad idea, registering servants.”  
  
“Mages and servants all must register.”  
  
“Register?”  
  
“With the Mages Association. All mages are regi-“ Those eyes flew open. Her words died as she stared at her.  
  
“Is there a problem?”  
  
The woman stopped, raising a finger for a moment as she reached into her jacket. Her hands pulled out a small notepad, flipping through it. Her eyes flickered between the notepad and her.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“You are Kishinami.”  
  
Hakuno’s eyes drifted to the door. Gilgamesh would come back soon. This woman would be able to get away if she didn’t do something.  
  
The woman was more tense than before, her eyes glancing over her. “I was not yet allowed to take assignments when my associates were dispatched to find you. They all died.”  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“I was to bring my friend’s associate from his condo to the church,” the woman told her, still looking her over. “You’re supposed to be dead. Everyone thinks you are gone. Your family has been heavily watched for signs of still possessing your body and your circuits.”  
  
“I have only one family member,” Hakuno replied.  
  
“You have a series of family that has dwindled down to only your mother. Your father took his life after claims he slaughtered the mages sent to find you in an attempt to keep you for himself.”  
  
She sent a burst of mana towards the woman, closing her eyes as she drank her coffee.  
  
The woman frowned at her.  
  
“I came to ask if you wanted to fight. Otherwise, I want you to leave me and my family alone. I won’t take it well if those useless excuses of mages think to come after me. In fact, I would probably become quite upset at the sight of those worthless mongrels.” She’d use Gilgamesh’s terminology. She had heard Enkidu say insults that way as well.  
  
“Mongrels?” The woman rolled her eyes, glancing towards the door. “When is your companion returning? I should speak to your adult about you.”  
  
“I can take care of myself. He knows this and left me to settle my problems.”  
  
“He did? What he said didn’t make it seem that way.”  
  
“Do you want me to prove myself?”  
  
“So eager to fight.” The woman sighed, moving to stand now.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“You are young and naïve. If you think you can keep up with my pace, then fine. I will bring you as a present for my friend if you lose. If you win, you and your little family as you call them can inform me of your situation and I will do what I can to keep your silence. Although you do not do yourself favors with your power as free flowing into that friend of yours like you have it.”  
  
“Hand to hand, no weapons,” Hakuno warned.  
  
The woman genuinely smiled, leading the way towards the door. “Little girl, I have no need for being extra.”  
  
They moved quietly, Hakuno’s senses opening. She could feel her magic moving from her, blooming flowers in the trees and brush nearby. The woman in front of her glanced back, saying nothing.  
  
Into the open field nearby, the lights near the netting nearby going out.  
  
The woman’s gloves came off slowly as she turned, the woman taking a moment to tuck them into her jacket. She moved her legs apart, fists beginning to spark.  
  
Whoever this lady was, she had turn turn on her magecraft, she had to stir up her mana. Whatever the woman thought to have as an advantage was nothing more than a dream. Hakuno closed her eyes, simply letting go.  
  
The field around them bloomed, dozens upon dozens of white flowers coming into bloom as Hakuno opened her eyes. Her mana crackled around them, her body lunging forward.  
  
Hakuno grabbed the woman, yanking her forward as she tried to land a hit. The woman’s body cartwheeled, her legs moving now.  
  
No better than Enkidu. Hakuno dropped, swinging her legs around to meet the woman’s hands.  
  
The woman fell back, but her legs bent, guiding her fall. She rolled into another pounce, Hakuno’s hands already prepared to catch her. She guided the woman over her body, holding her waist and sending a burst of power into the woman’s person.  
  
She hissed, the heat coming off too strong against her waist. She fell to the side, her jacket burning as she yanked it off. Her shirt had been burned through, sides reddened.  
  
“You’re overpowered and stupidly young,” the woman growled. “If you want to fight like this, then fine.”  
  
She lunged again, faster now. Hakuno prepared to grab her when she felt it. Power surged forth from the woman, power forming in those fists and arms. The punch landed, her body falling back. She wheezed at the feeling, holding her stomach as the woman smiled.  
  
“I’ll make short work of this.”  
  
Oh, it’d be short.  
  
Hakuno lowered her body, much in the same way that the clay being had time and time again. Whenever she had grown arrogant, thinking that she’d use her mana to get the upper hand entirely on the being, the being would do this.  
  
The suited woman moved forward, power building within her.  
  
Hakuno’s eyes drifted over the woman.  
  
Enkidu always rolled forward, sitting. She did the same, watching the woman move forward. The air was crackling around her fists, mana pulsating through her arms. Hakuno leaned against her legs, watching her approach.  
  
Closer…  
  
Closer…  
  
She rolled back quickly, letting her body’s momentum take over as she as she leaped to her feet. Her hands moved over her head, her fists coming down hard. She could see the realization come to the woman’s eyes.  
  
Just as she had learned and felt so many times, her fists slammed down upon the woman’s head, mana adding weight to her strength. She could see those eyes roll back, the woman’s head making a loud noise before she crumbled towards the earth.  
  
Hakuno stood over her, panting.  
  
She held her hands together, waiting.  
  
Whoever this woman was, she wasn’t moving now. Her breathing was coming in hard. Her head was bleeding a little as she lay amongst the flowers.  
  
A familiar feeling met her senses. She could feel the power closing in as she tried to breathe.  
  
Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against the man’s chest. She pressed her face against him, closing her eyes as she felt his hand moving through her hair.  
  
“What have you done, Hakuno?”  
  
“She was with the Mages Association. She heard us talking. It sounds like Caster was outside of Japan, but is coming here. I don’t think there’s a way for us to be away from Fuyuki and able to avoid the war.” She looked up at Gilgamesh. “This woman is alone though. She said something about a friend, but I don’t think they’re expecting her soon.”  
  
“I told you not to fight her.”  
  
“She would have followed us home. She could have told others.”  
  
The man looked over at the body, his power shifting. She could feel that corruption in his body trying to handle being amongst so much of her power. His lips pressed against her temple.  
  
“You have learned too much from Enkidu,” he told her. “I saw that move. I have felt it many times myself.”  
  
“I hate when Enkidu does it,” she told him.  
  
A small laugh, the man moved forward and pulled the stranger over his shoulder. He looked at all the flowers and raised a brow at her.  
  
“Enkidu told me I lost a week last time I tried to call back power,” Hakuno warned him.  
  
“Give it to me then,” he replied.  
  
She closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his outstretched hand. The flowers burst forth, petals fluttering in the air around them until they drifted out of existence. The power flowed forth, moving through her like a current and into the king. Those eyes simply gleamed as he looked down at her.  
  
“I left your coffee behind,” Hakuno commented, frowning.  
  
“You have my wallet as well,” he told her.  
  
“Should we stop at the shop again? I could get us drinks to go and maybe some sweets. We never did order sweets.” Her hand went into his, regulating some of that power. The corruption was in the way again.  
  
“Do you think it wise to have me stand outside with an unconscious woman over my shoulder?”  
  
“We could set her in the alley and order things.”  
  
The man laughed, the sound echoing in the dark area around them. Hakuno felt his arm wrap around her more tightly. “I swear, there is nothing I find more amusing and interesting as you, my magician. We shall leave your opposition in the gutter while I indulge you.”  
  
“I said in the alley. Don’t put her in the gutter.”  
  
“I don’t understand the difference.”  
  
She sighed. “The woman knows things. We should take her back with us.”  
  
“You realize you are bringing an enemy straight to your home… Enkidu will not want to hear that you were fighting again.”  
  
“You had my back.”  
  
The man tossed the woman against the wall next to the building, guiding her into the building. They moved to the counter again, Gilgamesh slipping his hands into her pocket to pull his wallet free. He spoke quickly to the man behind the counter, ordering what she had before with the addition of a dozen of all the sweets in the nearby display.  
  
Her stomach growled in anticipation.  
  
“I reward those who fight in my name,” the man told her quietly.  
  
“Enkidu will like having sweets too,” she replied.  
  
Those red eyes rolled as he ordered their things to go.  
  
Soon enough they were back outside. Gilgamesh yanked the woman over his shoulder again, carrying her along as they moved through the streets. He walked as though he weren’t holding a human over his shoulder, merely strolling into the garage of their building and leading the way into the elevators. Hakuno carried the bag with their goodies, holding her drink and sipping at it as the man beside her merely smiled softly.  
  
So amused. So happy.  
  
At least he didn’t mind when she took the reins for a moment, fighting back. They were about fighting, showing their strength. They didn’t need to hide. That was what Gilgamesh had always been about. It was something she admired about him.  
  
He had found her in the trees, thinking about what Enkidu was going through. Instead of helping her hide, he had pulled her down. He had stood before the mages that had come for them and slaughtered them all. She could feel the bracelet still against her wrist, having easily survived the battle.  
  
“I’ll toss the useless woman on the cushions in the living room,” Gil told her. “I’ll have you tie her limbs up so she doesn’t fight.”  
  
She was coming to. Those eyes opening as they moved into the condo.  
  
“Hakuno?”  
  
“She’s waking up,” Hakuno commented.  
  
“Wh-where am I?”  
  
He tossed the woman onto the counter nearby, giving her a warning look before returning to the doorway. Hakuno was already out of her shoes by the time he made it to her side, removing his own shoes.  
  
“Does your head hurt? It’s still bleeding a bit.”  
  
“Kishinami…” She frowned, feeling at her forehead. She frowned as she looked at herself. “Where’s my jacket?”  
  
Oh shit.  
  
“Gilgamesh. We forgot her jacket.”  
  
“She will survive-“  
  
“It has information about me in it.”  
  
The man cursed, turning and heading for the door again. “Do not let her move from that spot, Hakuno. If she does, you have my permission to slaughter her. Enkidu knows how to hide bodies. Enki knows, we’ve buried enough in our time alone.”  
  
“She’ll be good,” Hakuno promised.  
  
Those eyes looked over at the woman. He growled, turning away and slamming the door shut.  
  
“He’s… arrogant.”  
  
“We had a deal,” Hakuno told her. “King Gilgamesh is going to go get your jacket. Please don’t move from the counter. I’ll grab the first aid kit and help with that wound.” She hadn’t prayed to Ninsun this evening though. She’d need to do that. The goddess may wonder if she was okay if she didn’t say her prayers. Enki too, since they had once again gone against Enkidu’s advice.  
  
She sighed, moving to the cabinets and pulling out the first aid kit. The bandages were restocked recently, so that was a plus. For the amount of times that she and Shirou got into tussles, she was surprised they didn’t have more things in the box.  
  
“Your mana is different than most mages,” the woman told her.  
  
“What’s your name? I never did get it from you,” Hakuno looked over at the woman, watching her as she undid her tie slightly.  
  
“Bazett Fraga McRemitz. I’m sure you’ve heard the last name before.”  
  
“It’s not familiar, but hello Bazett. You already know my name.”  
  
“So you are Hakuno Kishinami.” Bazett looked at her more closely. “Do you know what circuits were implanted into your body? I never did find out, but the Mage Association always comments on the loss of your family with your disappearance. Searches do happen from time to time, mostly along the northern part of this country and in the wilderness. A few quieter members of the association insist that you would have gone feral, unable to speak or communicate with the world.”  
  
“You know a lot about me.”  
  
“Old families and families that gain power out of nowhere are fascinating to everyone.”  
  
“I don’t associate with the Mage Association.”  
  
“That much I can tell. You survive though.” The woman smirked. “Who is the blond man anyway? Is he the family you spoke of?”  
  
“He is King Gilgamesh and he’s not family. He’s…” She wasn’t sure what to say. Family felt wrong. Friend was cruel, implying that she stood toe to toe with Enkidu in the eyes of the king. She was more of a toy in all honesty. Or a plaything. She didn’t necessarily mind, since it meant she could be close to him and could watch him and Enkidu be happy again.  
  
No, that wasn’t quite right either.  
  
It was bothersome to think of herself that way.  
  
“He’s important. Understood,” Bazett nodded, accepting the bandages and merely wrapping the gauze around her forehead. “Why would your king friend know Kirei Kotomine? Is he a mage? He doesn’t feel necessarily like one of the mages. He doesn’t feel quite like a servant either.”  
  
“Kirei?”  
  
“A priest from-“  
  
“The priest can die.” Hakuno shook her head. “He’s corrupt.”  
  
“He’s nothing like that. Kirei is probably one of the more powerful members of the Mage Association. Or he was, until he went to work with the church more closely. The man is not corrupt. His assistance to the Association is-“  
  
“Annoying. But he is the reason for a lot of suffering. If the man died, I would not be sad about it.”  
  
“You don’t know him.”  
  
“But King Gilgamesh-“  
  
“Why do you call him king? Is that a last name or something?”  
  
“Have you never read the Epic of Gilgamesh?”  
  
The woman just stared at her a moment. “That was an old story from the Near East, wasn’t it?”  
  
“From Uruk, actually.”  
  
The woman looked towards the door again. “…I don’t know what kind of situation you are in, child, but people don’t live more than about a hundred to a few hundred years and they don’t live a few hundred looking like he does. You’re being deceived.”  
  
“He was a servant,” Hakuno told her. “He’s not now. He’s human.”  
  
Again, it seemed Bazett was at a loss for words. She sat there, staring at her as Hakuno moved to put away the sweets, looking around before she found herself preparing settling at the counter and sipping at her drink.  
  
“Please don’t ask any more questions.”  
  
“The Mage Association will find you. They’ve always been able to find those they’re looking for.”  
  
“I’ve been free for four years and they haven’t found me.”  
  
Bazett moved to face her a little more. “You fight hand to hand.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Training?”  
  
“With the greatest two warriors to have ever lived.”  
  
“I learned under professionals myself.”  
  
“You know about command spells,” Hakuno commented. “Do you meet a lot of masters?”  
  
“I usually kill them.”  
  
“Usually?”  
  
“Sometimes I’m tolerant. The Association asks me to be.”  
  
Hakuno nodded. “I won’t go back to them. I’m never going to a hospital again.”  
  
Bazet looked her over before holding out a hand. “I lost between the two of us. If nothing else, I can respect someone that takes matters into their own hands. Consider me your only Association friend. Although, to be fair, they can be assholes. I tried to join and they relegated me to this position. Out of the way since I am of no use.”  
  
“They don’t treat those of use any better,” Hakuno replied, shaking her hand. “I didn’t think I was human until my um… father figure saved me.”  
  
“Father figure?”  
  
“Their name is Enkidu. You’ll meet them soon. They’re not going to be very happy about this whole situation.”  
  
“Can I get a glass of water while we wait for King Gilgamesh and my jacket?”  
  
“I’ll get out some sweets and make some more coffee. I have a lot of questions to ask. I’ve never really gotten the chance to talk to someone who can do magecraft. You also have a really strong punch when you really put your mana into it.”  
  
“Iron fists,” Bazett cooed, grinning as she waved a hand. “Always good to be appreciated for it. Let’s talk, Hakuno.”


	16. Blue Lancer

“You are a descendant of Merlin?!”

“You have an old mage lineage too,” Hakuno shook her head. “Why would you want to ever work for the Mage Association if your family was against them?”

Bazett shook her head. “Magecraft. We’re talking about what you are capable of doing. I am still trying to understand how you are related to the old magician, Merlin.”

“You come from an old family. I never run into mages of any power. My friend that visits has a little power, but it’s hardly enough to even get noticed.”

The two of them had settled in at the counter, a little closer than before as Hakuno held her cup and argued. And they were arguing. She had made the woman talk about herself and had been awed by the news. An old mage family descendant who hunted those with servants.

Hakuno smiled a little, flattening her hair a little more. The other woman still thought she didn’t have command spells. It was best to leave it that way.

“I should take you to a family somewhere. The Mage Association would ask a lot of questions if I took you to them though. I can’t imagine you’ve stayed out of their sight by being calm and collected… Somehow I think you would probably fight half of them and leave the other half dead.”

“King Gilgamesh and Enkidu might,” she relented.

The mage nodded, “I somehow sense a good amount of power with your friend and he was who my friend at the church wanted me to grab for him. Somehow, I am guessing that my friend already knows you exist.”

“He doesn’t. Gilgamesh keeps it that way.”

Bazett looked at her a moment, those dark eyes taking her in before she looked around again. “You’re entirely alone here.”

“We are.”

That gaze went back to her. “You have no allies, no mages or magicians that you associate with.”

“I have my family and I have Gilgamesh. We keep to ourselves. You already swore silence so I don’t have to worry about you. Even if you did try to tell someone, I’m sure the three of us here would ensure that no one believed you.”

“There’s no need for threats and that. I was just thinking…”

Hakuno raised a brow.

“I ended up with command spells. I know you've never seen them before, but they are... Well,” Bazett wiped at her hand, showing the markings. “I was going to speak to Kirei about them and see about plans that could be made. I found the Association mediator and I disposed of him on my way to this country. If there isn’t a mediator with the church, there could be questions.”

“You have a servant? Are they close?”

“I haven’t summoned them. Sometimes command spells can come before a summoning.” Bazett frowned at her. “I can’t summon a servant. The Grail war is not something to take lightly. People die in the war. In fact, most of the people that enter the war do.”

“So don’t die.”

Bazett paused. “You make it sound so easy. You know for a fact that life is not that simple. You hide away from an association that would use you. I would be hunted by a handful of unknown mages and their servants-“

“What if I helped you?”

The woman laughed. “You want to help me?”

“I have a lot of mana. Enkidu and Gilgamesh won’t let me join the war. If I help you, I don’t have to join the war. I can simply be a part of the war on the sidelines.”

There was a moment of silence. She could sense that Bazett was trying to think of a good argument there for a time. Her eyes were roaming over her now.

“…You can transfer mana through simple touch.”

“I can.”

Bazett nodded. “If I summon my servant here. Could they stay here until I need them? I think we may be able to take advantage of the situation if he thought I was not involved.”

“You want to win the grail?”

“I could stop these wars,” Bazett replied. “They’re crude forms of warfare between mage families. I could put an end to them and could elevate my friend and I’s positions in our circles.”

She would never be allowed to keep the grail. Should she win, her and Gilgamesh would take the grail from her and would use it to take away the corruption from Gilgamesh. Once that was done, she could simply leave with the two Sumerians. They could be free of this whole mess and able to move on with their lives.

“I want to help you,” Hakuno told her.

“You’re very easy to speak to.” Bazett ruffled her hair a little, grinning. “You’re young though. I get where that kindness and bravado comes from. Children shouldn’t be fighting wars. Your friends are right. Those two probably get that you need to simply be able to live and be happy.” She stood up, nodding. “If you’ll help me recover my energy after summoning, then alright. I’ll summon a servant.”

“Fantastic!”

“Also!” Bazett beamed. “Since you seem to have no one who watches over you, consider yourself under my care until the war is over.”

Another parent. Great.

“Do you want me to help you summon?”

“I will draw my own circle and summon. Like I said, I just need quick mana recovery.”

Hakuno moved to the cabinets, pulling out a bottle of condiment and handing it over to the woman. “We put away a lot of the items that we usually have in the house.”

“Yeah, it looks like basically no one lives here.”

Still, it meant there was a good amount of space for the magecraft that was about to take place. Hakuno moved to the counter, settling in as Bazett went to work. Her attention to detail was interesting, although part of her kept looking towards the door. Gilgamesh wouldn’t be long. Their conversation had been ten, maybe twenty minutes already. It wouldn’t take very long for Gilgamesh to find that jacket. Along with that, it was only a matter of times before Enkidu returned.

“Alright.” Bazett grinned, pulling her earrings off. “Stay back and let’s see about my summoning.”

In her imagination, during the darkest hours of the night, she had imagined summoning to be some grand, immaculate moment. The caster would stop what they were doing and, after careful drawing and attention to detail, they would summon someone into existence. She had always imagined someone of great power or great evil doing it. They would curl up somewhere in the darkness and bring forth a servant who would cater to their whims or kill them.

Bazett using a plum sauce drawn circle on the middle of the well lit living room floor, having her earrings randomly just tossed on the circle was not what she had imagined. What’s more, there were no fancy bells and whistles. No great wind blowing her hair back and making the windows rattle. No slowly rising servant.

The circle sparked.

The servant fell upwards, landing on the floor hard.

And it was done.

Hakuno blinked as Bazett moved forward, helping the servant to his feet. The duo looked at one another, the servant rattling off in a language she didn’t understand.

“Ah, a countrymen,” Bazett replied before switching to a language really close sounding to his. The blue haired servant snorted, leaning in close for a moment before those eyes drifted over to her. Those red eyes flickered back to Bazett, their voice rolling through the strange sound combinations before Bazett was responding in kind. She pounded her chest a bit, smirking up at him and earning a grin in return.

The man spun his staff around, switching languages as he began to walk towards her.

Not a great plan. Hakuno backed up.

“My master informs me that you’re helping her… or are you simply afraid of me?” The blue haired man laughed a little at his own words, setting the spear aside. “I am Lancer. What is your name, lass?”

He was much taller than expected. The lack of proper lighting in the apartment was not helping either. Hakuno moved her hands behind her, leaning against the counter as the man drew closer. Her mana was released a little more, flowing forth as she looked up at the servant.

Bazett was her ally.

Probably.

Giving her this edge was starting to look a little more questionable. Gilgamesh and Enkidu probably would have advised against it.

“You are related to Bazett then?” Hakuno looked up at him, finding the man blinking at her words.

“We’re from the same area of the world, it seems.” He shrugged, “whether we are related or not, I do not know. There aren’t necessarily many family members for her to originate from in my line. You could introduce yourself as well though. You stand there looking about ready to bolt and I’m just- I did speak your language, didn’t I?“ He shrugged, looking around a moment before he placed his hands behind his back and leaned over her. That smile was bright. “I am Lancer. And you are?”

“M-my name is Kishinami Hakuno,” Hakuno murmured.

“Kishinami Hakuno,” he repeated. “What an odd name. Does it shorten in length? I find pretty women tend to have a simpler way of saying such eloquent names.”

“It’s simply Hakuno. You can call me Hakuno.”

Bazett laughed a little, hands on her hips as she looked over at them. “You’ll have to forgive her, Lancer. Hakuno has not been around many people, I suspect. She has been being hunted down for years on end by the Mage Association. Others cannot know about her or they will come after her. She’s our little secret. We’ll be doing the fighting so that Hakuno can continue to live in peace.”

“Is that why you want the grail?”

Bazett rolled her eyes. “I want more strength in magic, Lancer. We’re doing this to gain power.”

The blue haired man snorted, his hand running through her hair before Hakuno could move. “You have a friend here who has more power than most mages I’ve seen and you’re talking to me about power.”

“That is her power.”

“Do you share?”

Hakuno looked up at the man, realizing after a second he was talking to her. “I-I will be providing support for you both.” Until the grail was in their possession. Then she could wish the corruption from Gilgamesh and they could all-

Lancer was laughing a little, tilting her head back to keep eye contact with him.

“Mana support, huh?” The servant was looming over her. “I think I could get behind having support and having a master who both are such fascinating looking people. I like confident women. I see some promise in the way you’re preparing to try to fight me while you act meek.”

He had realized?!

Bazett cleared her throat, going to speak when the door flew open.

Dozens of chains flew through the room, swords falling from every which way. There were countless portals, gates that led to the grand treasury of Babylon. Hakuno could no more move than she could breathe as the action occurred. The hand against her cheek was threatened by two long lances, both landing a mere hair’s width from the servant’s wrist. Chains were holding him to the floor.

In the doorway, both Gilgamesh and Enkidu were side by side, the former of the two leaping forward as Lancer slipped around the chains and pushed her behind him.

Bazett’s voice rang out, but there was a flash of gold and Hakuno had to suck in a breath.

The king stood in golden armor, a hand holding the lance in place as Enkidu was on the lancer’s shoulders. Another length of chain was in the being’s hands, holding Lancer’s neck.

Gilgamesh smirked, more of that corrupted mana flowing forth.  
v  
“You’ve come to the wrong place,” the man purred. “Mongrels should understand when they should bow like the useless mutts that they are.”

They were going to end up killing him.

Hakuno hurried forward, moving around the chains as quickly as she could.

“Gilgamesh! Enkidu! That’s Lancer. He’s Bazett’s servant! They’re not here to do anything other than help! Let him go, please-“

An arm was around her waist, yanking her in. She could feel the armor against her person, her face pressed against that cold chest plate. Her eyes drifted upwards, her mind roaming over some of the old books she had read in the beginning of staying here with Enkidu.

Knights in shining armor and all that…

Oh, but her chest was doing all kinds of odd things at the sight of those eyes glaring over at the lancer. Gilgamesh’s smirk seemed to darken as he held her to himself and merely yanked the lance from Lancer’s hand, tossing it aside like the toy that it was to him.

“Hakuno,” Enkidu leaned over the servant, keeping the chain tight against Lancer’s neck. “Servants are not allies, they-“

“I told Bazett to go ahead with summoning him.” Hakuno shook her head. “Please let him go. He’s fine. He didn’t do anything!”

She could feel the metal against her back disappear, a set of arms pulling her closer. The king’s face pressed against her neck, her person pulled away from the others as Enkidu was slowing beginning to back down. Gilgamesh’s lips went to her ear.

“Mana…”

Hakuno looked up at the man, taking note of the shadowed look to his features.

The feeling of that mana went through her, making her skin crawl. She pushed back, turning in the king’s arms and holding onto him tightly. Her eyes closed, her mind focusing on just pushing. She had to push it all back. She needed to just have the king like he had been before he had left. The king didn’t deserve to have his image tarnished by such darkness.

Yet there was so much darkness. How had he gotten to this point? He hadn’t been far from her for that long? How close would she need to be to him to keep him sane? Would there be a point where he couldn’t come back?

The more she pushed, the more she found his darkness pushing back. She tried harder, giving more of herself to him.

“Gil,” Enkidu growled.

The man held up a hand, whatever gesture he made had the clay being hold back a moment. His face was pressing once more to her neck, hands tangling in her hair. She could smell the scent of spices and warmth on his skin, making her curl in closer to him.

Slowly, tension left his person, his expression obvious from lips against her skin. She ran a hand through his hair softly.

“What the hell is going on here!?” Bazett was finally speaking up.

“Human, you have no room for speaking in this room,” Enkidu snarled. “You have come into our domain. Your lives and your time are at our disposal.”

Hakuno leaned against the king a little more. “Bazett was being nice to me. She wants to let us stay here. You and Enkidu have never run before. Let’s stay here.”

A soft hum escaped the king for a second before he was pressing her to his chest. straightening.

It seemed she had managed to push it back a little more. The corruption was weak again.

“Who is the master to that servant?” Bazett growled. “There’s too much mana in this place! There shouldn’t be another servant in this place!”

“I am not a servant. I am beyond the realm of servants and masters,” Enkidu replied, all but purring the words. “I am that which lives beyond the rules of mere magicians and their attempts at playing gods. I exist without the hands of time grasping at my features.”

Lancer was looking between them, those eyes flickering to his spear again.

“Please,” Hakuno looked over at him. “Lancer. Bazett. This is Gilgamesh and Enkidu. They’re my family and my king.” She glanced up at Gilgamesh. “I started talking to Bazett after you left. She’s going to let us stay here by fighting the war on our behalf. She summoned Lancer to help keep enemies away. If we run, the servants and the grail will drag us back. Your corruption is from the grail, isn’t it?”

The king’s gaze flickered to hers for a moment before Gilgamesh looked over at the lancer.

“I have the plane tickets,” Enkidu told the king. Their hands were still moving over the chains, preparing in case of another need for attacking the others in the room. “We can leave tomorrow morning.”

“You both have never run before,” Hakuno countered. “If we run, there’s no guarantee that we won’t be found. We might as well stay.”

A sigh escaped the king. The swords and chains in the room disappeared into dust, cushions falling forth from the gates now.

“Sit. Speak. If we don’t like it, we’ll kill you both and leave.” Gilgamesh tossed the jacket from before at Bazett. “Your information on what is mine is taken. Do not ask for it back. My lightened mood has gained you leniency. Use that earning to your advantage and do not bore us. Enkidu’s patience is little more than my own.”

Enkidu nodded, moving to the seats by the counter. Their knuckles cracked a little as they fought to maintain form. She could see the nails on the being’s hands and feet had grown. Their hair had gotten more wild and untamed in the last few minutes. Their eyes drifted over the two as faint splotches of color stained their skin.

“My king is right,” Enkidu told them. “Do not bore us. My king’s boredom leaves me in a bad mood and my bad moods lead to bad ends.”

“These are allies?” Lancer glanced over to Bazett.

The woman switched to their other language for a moment before sitting down carefully on one of the cushions. “Lancer, sit down.”

“Bazett was turned away from the Mage Association,” Hakuno told the king, looking up at him carefully. “She’s been talking to me. She hunts those with command spells and ended up with command spells herself. I told her that I would support her through the war.”

“I am here to help.” Bazett looked around at them all. “This war is no war for a child and Hakuno is still young. She needs an adult- one who isn’t a servant, to help her. Where is the master for you both? I should be telling them this.”

“You are friends with Kotomine,” Gilgamesh replied softly, eyes narrowed.

“How-“

“He found me while I was out. Informed me there was a close friend and associate of his wandering around looking for me.”

Hakuno winced.

The king knew the priest and her were friends.

This was going to be more difficult than she thought.


	17. Heaven's Gonna Burn Your Eyes

“Well?” Gilgamesh was looking over at the woman, waiting.

“I will not tell him of Hakuno,” Bazett replied. “Whatever friends I have, I won’t tell them of Hakuno. I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it.”

Enkidu looked at her carefully, nodding after a moment. “We do not trust the priest. Gilgamesh’s conversations with the man himself are to be limited.”

Gilgamesh’s gaze flickered to the being, noting their opening of the gates and pouring out cushions back onto the living room floor. “What are you doing, Enkidu?”

“There is no point. Alone, we could sway things to be different. I know when I am outmatched and I know that look very well.” Enkidu smiled softly the king’s way. “Let us set aside our arms for the time being.”

Stopping wasn’t what the man seemed to want to do though. Hakuno could feel the corruption from before coalescing, making the man’s expression darken. She could sense the blue armored Lancer moving closer. She could sense their intentions.

Hakuno pressed her face to the king’s chest more, willing more mana now. So much damn mana. What had the king done while he was away? Why did he feel so horrible?

Tension eased softly. She could feel fingers moving through her hair.

“As I said,” Bazett told them. “Lancer and I will fight. You three will simply… exist. Although I wish to speak to your masters.”

Hakuno winced a bit, glancing up at the king.

Gilgamesh just looked at her a moment before shaking his head. “You must gain our trust first. My master does not waste time with such insolence. Enkidu is much the same.”

“Hakuno’s family-“

“Is Enkidu,” Gilgamesh finished. He glanced at the lancer nearby and narrowed his gaze. “I will not fight since Hakuno seeks to have us converse, but do not mistake. We are nothing more than temporary allies.”

“He means we’re going to get along,” Hakuno translated.

“They understand what I said, Hakuno.” The king rolled his eyes, glancing towards the bedroom. “It is late. We have things to prepare-“

“You may take my room upstairs,” Enkidu offered to the two, motioning up the staircase. “The living room is fine for me.”

Gilgamesh snapped more gates open, pouring more cushions and blankets into the living room. A rather fancy chaise slammed into the floor, the sound echoing in the room before Hakuno felt her waist grabbed.

“Do as you will, Enkidu,” Gilgamesh told him.

“Give me the night,” Bazett called. “I may not be at full energy, but Lancer and I will take down a servant tonight.”

The king waved her comment off simply.

He wasn’t in a great mood.

He didn’t like this. Neither of them did, judging by the look on Enkidu’s face. Hakuno almost wanted to argue or say something, but the other two were near. It wouldn’t have necessarily hurt to tell Bazett and Lancer of what was going on. They could have simply been honest.

Instead they were simply going with this.

Gilgamesh locked the door to the bedroom as they crossed the threshold, giving her a displeased look before he headed for the shower.

“King Gilgamesh.”

“I said not to allow her to move.”

The man was walking away from her. She must have messed up bad. Hakuno found herself hurrying after him, following him into the bathroom only to find him starting a bath.

“King Gilgamesh, I-“

“Was I not clear on my intentions?” Those red eyes looked over at her. “Do you not realize the danger that associating with the priest’s friends entails?”

“You are his friend.”

That gaze darkened, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

“Bazett lost to me honorably.” Hakuno glared over at him, moving to undress. “I’ve been around Enkidu long enough to know that you should trust someone when they give their word. Humans depend on loyalty and faith. Without that, there is no point to humans.”

“There isn’t.”

She paused, glaring over at him more. “If there’s no point, then why keep me here? Why allow Enkidu to have a master in the first place?”

The man went deathly silent. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but the mana was still messing with him. She couldn’t do much as he was. Something was pushing her back. She moved into the tub instead, scooting to the side so he could join her.

Bazett wasn’t their enemy.

Whatever was wrong with him, he needed to understand that. The priest had another friend who was good inside. Bazett was good inside. She had simply fallen for whatever pretty words Gilgamesh himself had fallen for. She had believed the priest and his words and had thought the best of him. There was no fault in that. The mightiest of kings had fallen for the words of the gods before. They didn’t realize there were few good gods. They didn’t realize the only gods worth praying to were Enki and Ninsun.

She could fault them for their denials and their actions against the truth though. Those that did not learn and did not hold true to faith and honor were meant to fall. Their arrogance and their greed would do them in.

“You’re naïve.”

Hakuno looked up as he stripped and entered the tub. His hand tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes.

“You are foolishly naïve. Humans cannot be trusted. They can’t be friends or anything like that. It is best to remain only with Enkidu.”

“Enkidu and I are human.”

“Enkidu is clay.”

“And me?”

The man’s gaze flickered over her features. “You… you are mana personified.”

It was disappointing.

Some part of her had hoped for more. What kind of more, she wasn’t sure, but mana personified was not it. Her gaze flickered away from him, her hands reaching for the shampoo bottle nearby.

The king could think what he wished. It didn’t matter in the end. She had Enkidu’s love and that was more than enough. It was everything. Her younger self had been enamored with the mere thought of being loved by anyone. To have one person in the world was to have all the people of the world, yet a part of her still felt wounded. A hole had formed within her chest from those words. It was as though the king had simply set a knife within her chest. She couldn’t breathe around it quite right. She couldn’t think around it quite enough.

Those eyes were looking at her still as she scrubbed at her scalp.

“What is it?”

“You are not wounded by that.”

“I don’t expect you to think highly of me.”

“You don’t?”

How could she expect such a thing? The man had been with Enkidu, a being created and crafted to perfection through the tireless efforts of Enki. He had spent all this time ruling a kingdom and winning war after war. He had wished for mortality, in a time and place like this. Whatever his goals had been, they had nothing to do with her. She was simply convenient. A game.

She had helped him connect with his one and only friend.

There was no doubting her goal in this. She was to reunite the two and allow them to spend time together once more. Although he touched her and kissed her, making her chest feel warm and her stomach flutter at times, there was nothing that bound him to her. Nothing that said, yes, she was his and he was hers.

And she could not expect to even dream of claiming such a great king. The man had beheld temple maidens. He had held wives in his arms.

She was simply…

Plain.

Her duties were to respect Ninsun’s and Enki’s hard work. She was to keep focused. Part of her felt like she had been created simply to help them cross one another’s paths and be able to be with one another. Similar to Shamhat.

How many nights had she spent studying Shamhat’s hard work? How many times had she wondered how the woman could be so astounding and unaffected by the golden king. And he was such a golden king. She could not forget that armor on him. He had looked like the greatest of heroes like in his story. She could easily see him slaying Humbaba in such armor.

“Hakuno,” he growled. His hand cupped her cheek. “You do not expect me to think highly of you?”

“You have Enkidu.”

“What does that mean?”

Was he simply a fool then?

Hakuno sighed, finding that grip on her face tightening slightly. “Enkidu is your friend. You wanted to make sure he had a good home and good company. I am here for the latter. They missed you and I know you missed them.”

“We are not speaking of Enkidu, we are speaking of you.” The man leaned in more, his warm breath fanning her face slightly as he remained before her. Those golden bangs were hanging before his face. “Do you not think highly of yourself?”

“I am strong enough.”

“Do you think you are incapable of doing more?”

“I know I can do more. I will for this war.”

His gaze narrowed. “You are not to become involved in the details of this war. Allow it to come and go. I will not have Enkidu lose you to this grail war. I will not lose you to this grail war.”

“You won’t. I’ll win.”

“You do not listen,” he hissed. She could feel one of his arms moving along her body, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer as she felt him keeping her face focused on him. “I said you will not get involved. Enkidu has deemed it so.”

“And you said we are not speaking of Enkidu. We are speaking of me,” Hakuno argued. “I want the grail for you. The corruption keeps you away from Enkidu. It holds you back. It keeps you from being more.”

“Do you think it does?” The power was thickening, uncurling within him. Those eyes darkened more. “What do you think this power does, other than fuel this mortal body of mine? It keeps me involved with the mages. It gives me you and it gives me Enkidu. It provides power, unlimited-“

“I provide power. It provides walls.” Hakuno pressed her hands to his chest, pushing the power back. She was getting good at this. It faltered before her, flailing back at the mere presence of her. “Ninsun provided me the means to help you become the king that you are. She allows me to live and breathe on this earth.”

“You provide your own path, she merely oversees,” he argued.

“The gods gave me Enkidu.”

“The gods did nothing. It was Enkidu and your own efforts that allowed you that.”

“It is true, but Enkidu prayed to Ninsun.” Hakuno looked up at him. “I could not bear it at first. They asked for Ninsun to help me. Enkidu reminds me of that from time to time. They told me the gods hold overall power over the outcome of the universe.”

“It is in our hands to forge the future.”

“I will win the war and allow you to forge your future with Enkidu without hindrances.”

Those eyes drifted over her once again before she felt his body simmering down. The power fell back into the depths of him once again. He leaned in closer, that hand on the small of her back stroking her softly.

“You take no pleasure for yourself,” he complained.

“I know what my goals are.”

“And what if I had other aims for you? You speak so foolishly of winning the war yourself. You have myself and you have Enkidu.”

The duo would be priceless, but she would not make them fight by themselves. Enkidu had spent much time training her. She would hold her own. She’d be able to prove to the duo that she could fight and be of use to them.

“You will not fight alone,” he commanded, his lips pressing to her cheek, her lips. “You are my extra strength. My game without parallel. You should not waste such efforts on throwing yourself away. You are still of use to me.”

Her face warmed at the closeness, finding his expression slowly going back to how it was before. She could feel his hands pulling her onto his lap. Once more, those lips were moving against her own.

“You are mine,” he told her.

His mana source. She nodded at his words. It made sense. It was logical.

“Hakuno,” he looked her over again, tilting his head before those lips were moving against hers again. She couldn’t move with him like this. The anger before, the corruption running through his veins as he told her exactly where her place was, that made sense. This though…

The softest of sounds escaped her lips, a laugh escaping him in response. She could see the gleam of red, the grin coming to his face as he pulled back slightly.

“That is better. Take pleasure in me. Demand more of me, Hakuno. The gods could only guess at what this useless power does to my entertainment. I am bored from it. Simply save me the trouble of dealing with such paltry power and demand more of me. Look at me with that fire in your eyes and tell me that you still believe in such nonsense as faith and honor.”

Her hands were still on his chest. She could feel one of his hands holding hers there.

She melted before him, unable to help herself.

She was his mana, yes, but there was something about that power. There was something to that strength against her hand. There was something about all that knowledge at her fingertips.

“We won’t lose,” Hakuno murmured.

“We won’t.”

“I want to have Bazett and her lancer help us,” Hakuno told him. “If we have more people, it can be like our own army. We can level numbers in case enemies work together against us. We can have her keep the mages and their corrupt association away from us while we get the grail.”

“We have no need for the grail,” Gilgamesh murmured.

“Then I’ll let you have a drinking cup,” Hakuno replied.

The laugh that left him was loud, echoing off the walls as Hakuno held onto him. Of course he would find amusement in that. She had no doubt he could already picture using it. Sitting beside his friend and simply enjoying wine like he had when she was younger.

“You upset me with that look,” he told her. Hakuno found his lips against hers again. “You are wise enough to lighten my mood, yet you still hold back. Fight me further, Hakuno. You who breathes life into Enkidu should not feel so intimidated by a mere king.”

Intimidation wasn’t the problem, it was his face. His hair falling over his face, his body right there, warm and real and looming over her; his expression daring her to try all kinds of wordless things that were running through her mind. She wasn’t sure what to do. She wasn’t sure what she could do. There were warning bells going off in her head that said she needed air. Space.

Instead she was fixated on him, finding him amused more and more.

Her hands drifted to his hair, slicking it back as he waited.

“I’m going to fight. With you and Enkidu.” Her eyes drifted up to his. “Lancer and Bazett can help, but the three of us will win. What we do with that useless cup doesn’t matter to me, but I would want to use it for you or Enkidu. You’ve both given me everything. My wish has already been granted.”

“There is more in this world than what we have given you,” he countered.

“Useless things.”

“You do not wonder about your family? About living amongst other humans?” Gilgamesh’s hand was back to that stroking. She could feel herself scooting closer. “You aren’t the least bit curious?”

She was.

Gods, but she wanted to know what it was like to have those things, but they were simply for others. They meant nothing in the end if they were useless. Family could run afoul. Living amongst others could end in being beaten and hurt like Shirou almost had been all that time ago.

“I just want you and Enkidu together,” Hakuno replied.

“I’ll prove you wrong.” There was a look of promise in those eyes as he pulled back. “There is much this world has yet to present to you. Your body is young. It has barely awakened to the ideas of the future and of eternity. I look forward to being here when you realize your own naivety.”

They went quiet, listening to the soft sound of the rainfall outside. They climbed out of the tub as the water grew cold and Hakuno slipped around the bedroom door, meandering towards the fridge. Bazett had meandered out. As had Enkidu and Lancer.

Gilgamesh messaged the being as they found something to drink, nodding and commenting that the being was fine.

“They wanted to trail our friends at a distance.”

Fair enough.

Hakuno wrapped her hand around the king’s and simply shut her eyes.

It felt good seeing him here. He was where he belonged again, beside herself and Enkidu. When the being got back, they could discuss-

“Come here.”

Hakuno found herself set on the counter, Gilgamesh’s lips moving against hers again. Her legs were angled apart, his hands ghosting over her thighs.

“You are sensitive,” he observed, watching her tremble slightly at his ministrations. “Do you know what I can do with this knowledge?”

His head lowered, parting her robes and laying her back.

“Gilgamesh-“

“I enjoyed Sarrum,” he countered. “Refer to your king properly.”

She couldn’t remember the words.

Her body was so warm. His face was too close. She could feel those hands moving closer up her body, stroking and teasing her. Something was going on with her and she wasn’t sure what to do. There was so much extra mana coming off her. How much had she used this evening?

It was all going to him. He’d have to know.

Those eyes simply mirrored the smirk on his lips. His lips simply moved along her skin, making her whole body burn on the counter. He climbed up over her, laughing as he did. She could no more escape than she could find the willpower to want to escape. Her hands were useless, unwilling to push him away.

“Ki murangen,” she breathed.

It was the only words she knew that could even attempt to describe what she was feeling. It was the only word she could imagine coming close to this spiraling descent into the unknown. She had heard Enkidu breathe it when they spoke of Shamhat. Or when Enkidu described the feeling that Nanna had felt when faced with his daughter, Ishtar, demanding retribution against Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh froze above her.

Hakuno stared up at him.

“What did you say, Hakuno?”

Her face was so warm now. Her mind was stopping.

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh stared down at her, waiting.

“Namkianga,” Hakuno told him.

“No, you said that differently.” He pressed a hand to her chest, keeping her in place. The teasing manner was gone. His hand was shaking slightly as he held her still. “Say what you said, as you said it before.”

Oh no, she wasn’t doing that.

She shook her head immediately, refusing.

There was not a god or goddess in this world or the next that could persuade her to say something like that again. Seeing him pause, feeling him pull back, she knew she should’ve kept her mouth shut. The man was not looking down at her differently.

She didn’t know what this expression meant either.

“Am I to assume you said that out of foolish mistake?” His expression darkened, his body once more closer than close. That voice of his purred the words at her, as though daring her to argue with him. “Do you show deceit with me, Hakuno?”

She shook her head.

He didn’t see things that way. Saying such words would only allow him to hold far more power than necessary. She wouldn’t give what belonged to her. Enkidu had warned her when she had found the phrase before in books. They had said not to speak the words aloud to anyone.

The king had touched and beheld too many beauties in his life-

“Say it to me again,” he murmured. “One more time for me, Hakuno.”

She wasn’t going to give in. The amusement was only growing in those eyes.

“You want to. I see it. Such defiance. I wonder how I triggered such flowery words from you before?” His hands were pulling her legs up, resting them upon his shoulders. “Perhaps you need proper motivation for such words. I can stroke you like before, as though you’re nothing more than the most spoiled of felines. I can come closer.” His mouth was to her ear, his hands skimming down her thighs towards her center. “I have some knowledge of this, little master. Simply say what I want to hear. Murmur it to me again.”

She could taste blood from holding back the words, her lip hurt from the biting.

“No?” He was laughing at that, not the least bit deterred. She could feel his fingers-

Oh, but the counter was cold. His body was too hot. Her body was too hot. There wasn’t enough space in this cramped little condo. Two floors weren’t enough. There wasn’t enough space in this whole damn building for this.

Her eyes widened as she felt something. Her eyes drifted up to his, noting the change to him again.

“You are so warm,” he murmured.

He was inside. She could feel him just there, barely in. Just a finger, enough to make her stare up at him. His lips were on hers again, There was stroking, attention. She couldn’t think around the feeling. It was bubbling up within her chest again. She was lost in it all again.

She couldn’t say it though. She wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

“It would please me,” he murmured, “to hear you say it again. Say it for me.”

Her eyes closed, her mind running through cuneiform. She was better than that. She could not say a word until he gave something himself.

He was in deeper though. She could feel him inside and she mewled against him. Her face pressed against him, face flushed.

“Ki murangen,” he breathed.

Her vision went to white at the mere sound of the words on his lips. I’m in love with you.

It was beyond anything her young mind could have imagined, more addictive than any sweet or candy. More heavenly than any god or goddess. She could feel her body reaching beyond the point of earth and the universe, beyond space and time. There was nothing else, not a single damn person.

To be so important-

“Say it,” his sultry voice purred.

“Ki murangen, Gilgamesh,” She cried, her eyes opening to look up at him in a mixture of this euphoric state. The words tumbled from her mouth, filling her with more of this feeling. Everything was in place. She could feel him moving himself within her, stroking a moment before she found his hand out and holding her. Her ankles were still over his shoulders.

She could see the look of triumph on his face. Victory was there.

The endearment echoed from her lips again.

A phone buzzed nearby.

Gilgamesh cursed, leaning his head against her chest. She held him tight, glancing over to where his phone lay on the counter.

“That’s Enkidu.”

He pressed his lips to her chest, kissing her softly. “Not a word, not a sound, Hakuno.” He answered, putting the phone to his ear. “What is it, Enkidu?”

“Ki murangen,” Hakuno murmured softly, tracing at the red lines that crossed over his chest.

Those red eyes promised retribution for the ignoring of his command. She could see those eyes focused on her, never straying as Enkidu’s voice drifted through the phone.

“Did you find them again?”

The soft sound of Enkidu’s voice could be heard before Gilgamesh pulled back.

“Hakuno will answer the door to them if they return. It’s best to leave them for now. We will trust that they will not give away Hakuno. For now, let’s focus on preparing to guard against intruders and plan how to go after mages. Since we are here, we will need to be proactive.”

The being was arguing.

“We did not last long enough to make it to a shop in town,” Gilgamesh replied, those eyes drifting along her body. “We must both admit to ourselves when we possess something of value. Others will come. It’s best to stake our claim and territory and refuse to pull back an inch. Best to ensure there is no doubt of whom it belongs to.”

A moment of silence before Gilgamesh laughed.

“I am in a good mood, not to worry,” Gilgamesh told the being. “Return home and to your bed. We shall speak in the morning.”

The phone was set aside. Hakuno could feel those lips against her own again.

“He has spared your innocence the knowledge of man,” he murmured, “but only through my patience. I need you rested for finding your friend tomorrow. I intend to slowly enjoy that which is mine.”

She merely held his shoulders as he lifted her into his arms and slipped them back into the bedroom. Her body tangled with his in the bed. Those lips stole away a bit more of her sanity.

Her heart was gone. Stolen.

Ninsun help her.


	18. Warning Shots

There was something going on the moment that Enkidu watched Hakuno scurry from the bedroom. They watched, seeing her roaming around the kitchen in her robes, beginning to put together breakfast as they sipped at some juice at the counter area.

Gilgamesh followed after her, settling at the counter after she shooed him away from her. Those brown eyes were alight, her smile slightly smug.

“You need to eat real food. Isn’t that what you warned me a while back? Let me show you what I can do.”

There was no need for persuasion, the man didn’t want to cook for himself anyway. He settled nearby and Enkidu watched.

The man’s gaze lowered.

Propping his legs onto the king’s lap, Enkidu looked over at him meaningfully. “You slept in.”

That in and of itself said more than anything. The man had a tendency of rising with the sun. He preferred to be up before his subjects. He preferred to have the upper hand. Never had the king decided to rest into the day like this, not unless he had fought and needed days to recover.

“There was a terrible influence that encouraged me to sleep in,” Gilgamesh replied smoothly.

Their legs pressed down on his, Enkidu’s body moving onto the king’s lap.

“What did you do?”

“Sleep.”

Liar. He had done more than that. It was written on his face. Too many times before had they seen that look on the king’s face. Normally, it was for his beloved pets, but sometimes… Sometimes it was when he had lain with a woman of great caliber.

“Enkidu, I have done nothing yet.” Gilgamesh narrowed his gaze a little, holding them a bit closer. “I simply rested beside her last night.”

“You are thinking of taking her.”

“She is a woman.”

Enkidu hit him so fast that the woman cooking didn’t notice a thing. Gilgamesh didn’t see it coming, taking the hit directly to the face. Those eyes promised death as he pressed his thumb to his teeth, testing them for looseness.

“She is mine,” Enkidu growled. “I have warned you against hurting what is mine.”

Thank the gods Hakuno had found that servant and master. Going against the king was not high on their priorities. While he and the king were matched, it would be Hakuno’s efforts or the efforts of that weak blue lancer that would mean the difference between a draw and-

“Enkidu.” Gilgamesh glanced at Hakuno reading through one of the cook books on the counter, his voice quiet. “It is not through my own efforts that I find myself toeing this line between what is yours and what is ours. You have raised her and she is better than most for that, but she has bloomed-“

“Don’t you dare.” Enkidu snarled at the man. “She is not interested-“

“She strips before me. She-“

“She strips to be unhindered by cloth! It is not-“

“She kisses me, Enkidu,” Gilgamesh growled, both of their gazes flickering to the woman as she cooked. “She presses herself to me and murmurs honeyed words at me, without my initiation.”

“She is young,” Enkidu argued. “Foolish. She uses her head when her arms are held and her knees when her body is pinned. There is no obstacle in her life, by her own thinking. Nothing to her Is beyond reach.”

“And you think she cannot fight me? Between your teachings and her potent mana, you think I could sway her mind to any direction?”

“She likes you.”

Which was their fault. Thinking back, they weren’t sure what else they could have done. Gilgamesh had been a figure in a tale from long ago. Someone of strength and power and unhindered opinion. He had seemed like the perfect person for someone to aspire to be like. Instead, they had created this weakness in their charge. Hakuno’s body language this morning had said all that had needed to be said.

“She feels… more than that in my regard.”

Their fist was slamming against the man’s face, Hakuno’s glancing their way was only just after they forced the man back upright, keeping him still and grinning at Hakuno.

“Everything alright, Enkidu?”

“Fine. I want lots of eggs this morning.”

She nodded, turning away.

“She cares for me more than simply infatuation,” Gilgamesh hissed at him.

The pause sent a chill through the being’s person. Enkidu glared up at the man.

“It was her own volition to say such to me last eve.” Gilgamesh glared right on back. “Ki murangen, if I remember-“

“No.” They had warned her. No words of love. No giving her heart and soul away. She would not be another name on the king’s list. She would not fall for anyone who could hurt her.

“I am telling you what-“

“I know what you are telling me. I do not like it. She is going to lose us at some point.” Enkidu glared at him more, leaning in. “There will be no coming back to this time once we are gone. We should be preparing her for after we are gone. Once things end, she will need to live as the humans do. Learning to cook and find a living through her work and being around humans like Shirou and Taiga-“

“You should not be having her consort with such mongrels-“

“She should be consorting with more mongrels! I just need those damn mages away from her,” Enkidu argued, interrupting him. “What can we give, but heartache, king?”

“I am mortal. Are you telling me that you intend to kill me?”

“You are mortal.”

They paused a moment at that, the reminder echoing in their head.

Gilgamesh was human once again. Albeit, a powerful human with unfair advantage over the people of this world, but human. Still…

“You are arrogant, unable to be so simply satisfied.” Enkidu glanced towards the floor. “What will you do when she is not enough? When you seek more and she does not want to seek more? I cannot help but to feel as the humans of Uruk had felt when you laid with their daughters. I do not want to build up such a life only to watch it weep over a golden king.”

It was a fair argument to make, since the man had held so many wives in his arms. There had been no woman that had held his favor for long, no god or goddess other than his mother that had felt that the king favored them either. His lions themselves had been shuffled around for being in his bed versus the floor.

Nothing was static for him. Nothing meant more than anything else except for them. Enkidu only knew of that because they had fought and they had intrigued the king. They were a puzzle that the king could never complete, never fully understand.

Knowing this, they had told the king that Hakuno was theirs. Their child. Their kin.

It was supposed to have kept her from the man’s view. She should have held as much interest as one of his own pets did.

Gilgamesh set them on the seat next to him. “Let me show you.”

Oh no.

That phrase could not fall more unwanted upon their ears. The king was standing up again though, moving around the counter as Hakuno hissed, waving her hand as she cooked. He took her hand into his own, his lips pressing to the small burn she had managed to acquire through her work.

Hakuno’s gaze flickered up to his, a warning look coming across her face.

He smirked, taking the finger deeper into her mouth.

“You can finish making the eggs then,” she told him, fitting the spatula into his hands. “I don’t want them burnt. Enkidu likes theirs fluffy.”

She slipped her hand from his and bounced around the counter, settling into his place and grinning. Ornery as she was, the woman simply motioned him to continue.

“Hakuno, I will leave these to burn. I do not cook.”

“Enkidu,” Hakuno held her hand out towards them. “I think I burned my finger.”

“Oh, that’s no good,” Enkidu cooed, pulling that hand into their own.

Hakuno was Hakuno in the end. Seeing her turn away from his attentions, not swoon like some of the women that they had seen before, was comforting. The king must have known that she wouldn’t simply do as he had expected. Let me show you had been nothing more than an ‘allow me to remind you of this woman’s habit for the unpredictable.’

She winced a little at the burn being touched.

A bottle dropped from a set of gates nearby, the king turning and staring at the eggs in a mixture of distaste and curiosity.

“They’re done,” Hakuno told him as Enkidu rubbed some of the aloe onto her hand. “You just need to move them onto plates.”

“Where are plates?”

Hakuno just smirked. “Wherever you and Enkidu put them. I don’t have access to the gates so I wouldn’t know.”

Gilgamesh just raised a brow, letting the gates open and dishes clatter onto the counterspace.

“Oh good, you found them. Thank you.”

The man hummed, picking up the pan and moving to divvy up the breakfast that Hakuno had cooked. The doorknob turned nearby, two heads peering in before Bazett was grinning proudly.

“Look at that. Breakfast was made.”

“I didn’t think blondie would be cooking.”

Gilgamesh glared at Hakuno, gaze narrowing at the snickering that came from her as she stood up.

“Bazett! Lancer! Welcome back. I didn’t really make breakfast for you both, but come in. I’ll put something together.”

“Oh, we’ll have some of blondie’s food,” Lancer teased, grinning. “After all, he’s making food already. Might as well put him to good use.”

Oh, but Enkidu reached over the counterspace, pulling Gilgamesh back as Hakuno chatted the duo up and took her key back. The duo had taken her key last night, promising to return after they went looking for servants.

“I’m going to kill them,” Gilgamesh hissed.

“Hold off,” Enkidu warned. “Your priest friend may become suspicious if-“

“Do not call the priest my friend,” the man growled now.

Great.

Now the king was back in a bad mood. Enkidu rolled their eyes before pushing their plate towards the blue lancer. “Eat.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” the man replied, those eyes still locked with Gilgamesh’s as he ate. The smirk on his face only grew. “Not bad, blondie. I didn’t take you as the father figure and wife.”

Death wishes. The lot of them.

Enkidu glanced over at Hakuno, the woman listening to Bazett talking about at least finding the saber’s mage.

“We almost had him taken down when an archer got in the way. We’re planning to go out tonight and take them both down in one fell swoop. We’ll probably leave at dusk.”

“You can stay here with us until then.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t want to impose. You may have Enkidu and Gilgamesh’s masters come to visit. They apparently don’t need their time wasted,” Bazett was looking at them for that line.

“Enkidu is my familiar, not servant.” Hakuno smiled to Bazett, “and I think we both like having you around.”

“What?”

Hakuno was lifting her hair up to show her command spells. The golden king was gone from their grip instantly, pulling her close.

“You summoned a servant… outside of the grail war?”

“Enkidu is not a servant,” Gilgamesh told her.

“What about you? Are you her servant for the war?”

The woman was treading on dangerous ground. Enkidu watched the man carefully, debating on whether to act or not. Always the politics.

“You’re a familiar, huh?” Lancer grinned. “That’s got to be nice. Never have to worry about being in a fight that way.”

“I’ve been caring for Hakuno in all that time,” Enkidu told the man.

Bazett was still facing down Gilgamesh though, her attention focused on him. “Let me see the command spells at least. It would be best to know where they-“

“You will not see them. Anything connected to these two belongs to me.”

“Is that so?”

“You are allowed here by my good will. Do not overstep,” the king warned.

“I am here because Hakuno and I are friends and I am going to help look after her because she is young and could use more guidance than a familiar and an overly touchy servant.”

The king was snarling, “Do you think it wise to test me further?”

Hakuno leaned her head back, looking up at the king. “Ki murangen.”

The response was instant.

The king was leveled. His fixation on the fight with the woman was broken off, those eyes drifting down to look at her. A moment passed, where the king was deciding how to take the statement. Bazett frowned a little, but the moment ended. A soft snort left his lips as Gilgamesh pulled away, his touch lingering on Hakuno.

“She is your pet then. Do not waste my time with her uncouth behavior. I expect her to be trained and obedient when it comes to fighting.”

“I’m not worried. She has iron fists.”

Not even a word against the man. Hakuno began to talk about other things, leading Bazett into the kitchen area more.

There was something to be said for that.

“Greenie,” Lancer leaned his way. “What the hell did she say to him?”

“Nothing I care to repeat.” Enkidu gave the king a warning look as he settled at the end of the counter, watching Hakuno already starting to cook again.

“Right.” Lancer glanced between Gilgamesh and Hakuno, shaking his head. “I don’t know what kind of situation those two have going on, but if I were you, I’d watch them. I don’t think he’s plannin’ on simply accepting whatever mana amount the woman gives him.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

Lancer nodded. “So were you a Rider? Assassin?”

“Lancer.”

“Ah, we’re the same then.”

Enkidu glanced over at the man, watching him grin.

Were they the same? Truly?

This man didn’t seem like he had fought in many wars. He was strong, yes. He looked it. Lean muscle and a stance that said that he had practice with some form of weapon, but to be someone of great skill…

Then again, glancing towards Gilgamesh, the man was sitting there with his shirt open, his pants barely on as he ate his food and kept a close eye on Hakuno and Bazett. He looked more like a sulky art critic than a king. The two women were quick about cooking though, Hakuno settling by the king and switching to Sumerian to speak to him.

It was trouble to see her like that. Despite her ability to hold her own, there was still the matter of the corruption in Gilgamesh. There was still opposition.

Perhaps Shirou…

Even thinking that felt wrong. Sending Hakuno to someone for matters of personal nature felt like failure. She could hold her own. She was capable. The girl had acquired enough from them to survive and do whatever she pleased.

She just needed more social interaction.

Eventually, she would think about family though. She would want to be with someone. The thought made their body chill.

There were no humans that they had seen that would be suitable. The art gallery staff that had been around had been unsuitable. Snobs and greedy mongrels. Shirou was weak, hardly suitable to leave his home, let alone be able to protect and work alongside Hakuno on anything more than cooking and simple school subjects. The other children…

Gods, but there were no people that they had seen that would be good enough.

Hakuno laughed softly at something the king said, shaking her head as Bazett asked for a translation. “I don’t think it has any sense in our language. It’s a bad pun about breakfast.”

Gilgamesh…

They needed to stop thinking about this. It would only lead to more trouble.

Their phone was ringing though. Enkidu glanced down and found it buzzing more, the number on the screen only leaving the person on the other end as one person.

“Shirou?”

“Enkidu!” The voice on the other end of the line was panicked. “Is Hakuno there? I want to make sure you are both okay.”

“Hmm? We’re fine.”

“Good. There’s… I don’t know. Are you both still planning on leaving for a while?”

Enkidu glanced towards the others, noting the conversation was dwindling. Hakuno was frowning at them as Enkidu turned away. “We are planning to remain after all, although we are going to keep inside… I found inspiration and want to investigate it further.”

“Do you mind if a friend and I stay with you both for a couple days?”

A friend and him? “Is something wrong, Shirou?”

“I think it would be best if we talked there.”

The hell it would.

Enkidu went to speak when the phone left their hands. Hakuno held the phone to her ear. “Hello? Shirou! What’s going on?” She listened for a moment before looking over at them. Enkidu could see the frown on her face deepening. “Okay… I will come over with a friend-“ She paused as the boy’s voice grew louder. “I will come over,” she told him more firmly, “with a friend. We will help you and your friend come here. It will be fine.”

She hung up the phone as the other end grew loud again.

“Problems?” Enkidu asked.

“He is worried about something. I don’t know what’s going on, but he wouldn’t tell me over the phone.” She was biting her lip, glancing towards the window.

“Do you want us to go find your friend?” Bazett offered.

“No, I should go talk to him.” Hakuno glanced over at her.

“We should find an alternate place in case the boy needs to stay here,” Lancer pointed out.

“Fair.” Bazett sighed. “It’s such a damn good place too. Oh well. I should visit the priest at some point or at least call him. We’ll head for a place to call our own for the time being and meet with you all tomorrow.” Those magenta eyes turned to Hakuno. “Keep in touch. I don’t want you out at night.”

“I won’t do anything I don’t need to do.”

No promises, essentially. Bazett was taking that as an affirmative though, putting her jacket back on and heading for the door. Lancer ruffled Hakuno’s hair a bit before leaning in.

“Lose the blond man and we’ll talk-“

A handful of gates pointed at him as Gilgamesh continued enjoying his meal. Those eyes gleamed as he and lancer locked eyes.

“Until later, Hakuno.”

Lancer moved after Bazett, the duo snickering to one another as the door shut.

“I hate them.”

They were healthy. Good. Enkidu rolled their eyes as the king’s admission, glancing towards Hakuno as she looked thoughtfully towards the city.

“What do you want to do?”

“I need to talk to Shirou, but Bazett has a point. It is dangerous for me to go out right now.”

“I could go.” They would recommend Gilgamesh, but the man was about as knowledgeable about Shirou as he was about raising children.

“I don’t want to make you go. Maybe we could all-“

“It is fine.” Enkidu stood up, wrapping their arms around the girl. “Our friend will be worried if the two of us go. I will take my phone and bring him here. He and his friend can remain with us while Bazett goes about fighting in the war. With her involved, we can watch over the war and know when it is safe to once more roam the streets and sell art again.”

Hakuno nodded.

Enkidu leaned in closer. “At some point, you and I must speak of intimate things.”

Another nod, although she was avoiding eye contact.

Their eyes drifted to Gilgamesh, noting the man’s careful appearance of simply eating his meal.

“Do not let him do anything you do not want,” Enkidu told her. “If he hurts you, tell me.”

“I can hold my own.”

“You are mine,” Enkidu murmured. “My kin. Mine by bond. In the end, know that I am here for you, no one else.”

There was the happy sigh from the young woman. Just as her younger self had simply swooned against them, happily accepting the compliments and the honeyed words, their Hakuno turned. Her arms wrapped around them and she pressed her face to their chest.

She was perfect like this, curled up in their arms and drowning in happiness.

They could already see the blooms forming lightly in her hair, her mana linked so closely to her emotions. Enkidu brushed at the petals, catching the king’s attention as they drifted towards the floor.

No matter what the king thought. No matter how much he wanted to push, there were limits to what he was allowed to do. Harming the good nature of their kin was unacceptable.

“I love you,” Hakuno murmured.

Those brown eyes were so sweet. Her expression was so much like Shamhat. Even as she stood in the center of the condo, it was like looking up at Shamhat’s soft expression under the sunlight. Enkidu pressed their lips to her forehead, pulling away to smile at her.

“I love you too, Hakuno.”

“Do you want me to join you?”

Enkidu shook their head, heading for the door. The king was following close behind, leaning over them as they put their shoes on.

“She is ours.”

“She is mine.” Enkidu looked up at the man, watching the look on his face. The debate, the hesitation; at the word, he’d be holding back. He would hurt her or lie to them in order to keep things civil. Glancing at Hakuno, they could see where things would go.

She loved them, but she’d struggle to keep her distance. The more she needed to help keep the darkness in the king back, the more she’d need to fall.

“The grail will be used to remove the corruption from you.” Enkidu told the king. Their eyes drifted over the man.

There was only so much protection that they could give.

There was always a weakness. Hakuno’s weakness was just blond, arrogant, and far older than they would have preferred.

But the perfection that they had imagined was not existent. She couldn’t be alone.

Gilgamesh’s eyes drifted over them a moment before he straightened, smirking to himself. Smug as could be, thinking that he had simply been given the woman. It didn’t suit him. This was a compromise, decided upon only based on Hakuno’s own reactions.

No, he didn’t need to smile like he had been sold their kin.

Enkidu landed a blow to his crotch, watching him collapse with a screech to the floor. Hakuno was running, dropping to her knees before Enkidu pressed their lips to her forehead once more.

“Make good choices, Hakuno. I will be back with Shirou and his friend soon.”

The king’s glare was piercing as they crossed the threshold.

“Damn it, Enkidu.”

They let the door shut, not bothering to respond to the bait.


	19. Corner of the Earth

“Damn it.”

Enkidu had really gotten mad, Hakuno thought, moving without thinking. Even as the door closed behind the being, Hakuno found herself alone in seeing to the king’s wellbeing. Her hand pressed against him a moment before she found it held back. Those red eyes met hers.

“Normally rubbing helps,” she tried.

“Not for there.”

Hakuno’s gaze flickered down his person, to where she had been trying to rub the pain away lightly. It didn’t make sense for rubbing to not help. She rubbed shoulders and arms when they were hit, trying to ease the pain and prevent bruising if possible.

The man’s face moved in closer, those eyes fixed on her before a silent laugh shook his shoulders. He pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her as he gingerly kept her trapped against himself.

“I should get ice if I can’t-“

“It’s fine. Remain where you are,” he murmured.

Was he kidding? Enkidu’s blows were hard. She knew that from experience. If the place where she had been trying to rub was going to be in pain from rubbing, then a good punch there was beyond unbearable.

She almost felt bad for persuading Gilgamesh to take her side on staying. The two had been fighting, no doubt arguing about leaving or staying. The robe had probably been too much. Given, Gilgamesh had insisted since Bazett and Lancer could come through the door and most humans were not comfortable with their own bodies, but still. She had known that Enkidu would see the clothing as an indication that they were going to remain.

That and asking for dishes back from Gilgamesh.

Having Gilgamesh leaning against her was far too nice though. It seeped the guilt away, making her feel that same warmth as when he had backed down earlier. Those red eyes of his had been so point blank, so calm the moment the phrase had slipped from her lips.

And then a part of her had felt a thrill saying it. Her body had felt warm at the sound of the words in her own voice. It was tempting to say them again right now.

Hakuno leaned back, sighing a little as the man held her closer.

She was hopeless.

“What is it?”

“You can rely on me to help. If you tell me how I can make the pain lessen, I’ll go get whatever you need.”

“What if I merely need you here?”

Again with the odd feeling in her body. She really needed to talk about that with Enkidu at some point. He wasn’t interested in being curled up against like some pillow though. No, there had to be another reason.

Mana perhaps.

She pushed her circuits to produce more, pouring it with ease into him. Her eyes closed for a moment and-

His lips pressed against her own, his hand pushing her back onto the floor. Once again, she found herself underneath him. How many times had he simply swept her into these embraces, washed away all of the thoughts in her mind until only he remained? They were once again kissing, her mind revolving around where and how to make this more as he pulled back.

“I don’t need mana right now.”

“You’re pressing against me down there,” Hakuno argued, motioning towards her legs. “I just need to know how to help. Should I-“

“What are your plans for the future?”

She blinked.

Why was he asking about the future? He was in pain. There should have been questions about what kind of medicine or first aid she could give. Instead, she was gazing up at that serious expression, her mind revolving through why he would be asking about such a thing.

Who cared about the future?

“Humor me,” he told her.

“I… plan to make art and live with you and Enkidu.” She frowned a little. “I know Shirou’s talked about some festivals in the city that we could go to. We could wander to other countries and see more animals. I think it would be nice to see where your kingdom once stood.” She’d just need to get away from the Mages Association and get Gilgamesh away from the church.

“Other than that.”

Other than that?

What did he mean other than that? She didn’t need plans. She had so much time. The lists of places that Enkidu had wanted to show her had come and gone long ago, when she had been younger. She had found quiet corners in Fuyuki to hide away in with Enkidu when the rain picked up or when they just needed to stretch their legs.

There wasn’t a need for other than that. Day by day was fine.

“I just… I don’t want to go back to how things were before.” Hakuno bit her lip. “I don’t know what you’re hoping to hear, but I just know I like how things are now. Enkidu and I push each other to be better. Shirou annoys me with science and math. Taiga is overly energetic and you’re…”

Enigmatic.

Elusive.

It was like trying to catch the wind in her hands.

Gilgamesh was pulling away though, sitting up once more. He glanced over at her before shaking his head. “You don’t feel the need to plan like the being seems to think you need to. Enkidu talks like you will lose us both.”

She gave him a look at the man lightly rubbed at where he had been hit. Rubbing doesn’t help?

He seemed intent on trying.

Hakuno slipped a bit closer, finding herself closing her eyes and almost growling at the words from the king. Enkidu worried far too much. They always focused on her mana or on her memory or on her studies alongside Taiga. There was no moment of respite. They needed to know she could handle her own.

“Enkidu says that from time to time,” Hakuno complained. “I don’t know what they’re thinking will happen. You both have been around for years. I haven’t had any real threat to you both other than a couple fights.” Her arms wrapped around her legs a bit, her face aimed towards the king. “I know what I like and I know what I don’t want to live without.”

“Sometimes you don’t get a choice.”

“I have a choice right now. I’m doing what you both think is best and staying out of the fighting. I’m remaining on the sidelines and hiding in here when I’d rather be out there with Lancer, Bazett, you, and Enkidu.”

“If you did lose us-“

“Then I have the funds from all the artwork and I have the contact listing that Enkidu uses for selling art. The condo is paid for by you and I know how to cook and clean for myself. Meeting people wouldn’t be hard since Shirou and Taiga always complain that I don’t get out enough. I’ll survive.”

Food. People. Money. Entertainment.

The modern amenities.

The gates opened, fabrics pouring forth on top of her. The moment she was out from beneath the red and gold cloth, her face was cupped and pulled to the king’s once again.

“You don’t take enough pleasure in what you have. Survive,” he snorted at the very word, “it’s little wonder the fool speaks of such nonsense. You will not lose them and you will not simply survive. You are mine, after all. Since I have stolen that which is held to such value by the clay being.”

The man was heading towards the kitchen area again, still rubbing at the pain from Enkidu’s hit.

“You need to let me help you with that,” Hakuno demanded.

“Help?” The man laughed. “Your innocence is too great, woman. It is not pain that hinders me, at least not pain in the manner that you are thinking.”

“You’re uncomfortable then.”

He was stalking towards her, pulling the fabrics up and undoing her robes. Hakuno barely could pull back enough to speak to him when he was tossing the fabric more or less over her head. The dress fell into place, his eyes moving appreciative over the whole ensemble.

“I can’t fight well in this.” The skirts were very billowy. There was far too much fabric. An enemy could grab any of it and she’d be bound up within the crimson material.

“You’ll be fine. Enkidu often wears drapes. I imagine you’ll improvise as well.”

Hakuno raised a brow at him, crossing her arms. “I was fine in my robes.”

“I undid them and bared you to my eyes in a half second.”

“I don’t need to be dressed in my own home.”

“You’re in Enkidu’s home.”

Silence ran between them, the skepticism was almost palpable in the air around them as Hakuno raised a brow at him. His gifts were unnecessary. His questions were confusing. He, himself, was confusing.

“Sangdu nutuku,” she told him.

“Be careful who you call a fool,” Gilgamesh warned, amusement growing. “I happen to know where your weakness lies.”

“I don’t have a weakness.”

“Oh no?”

She merely shook her head.

The gates opened once more, a book falling into the man’s hands. He made a show of preparing to open it, licking his finger and turning the book to its final pages.

“I found this tome beside the bed recently,” he began. “What I found most interesting is that it has an addition put in it. Someone has added to my epic. Would you like to hear the start of it?“

There was no doubt who that tattered copy of the epic of Gilagmesh belonged to. Her face burned.

Her book!

“Give me that!”

He held the book higher, far over her head. The smile was radiant on his face as he laughed at her. “So you recognize it? How convenient. I have been meaning to give my epilogue a good read.”

“Gilgamesh! Give me my book back!”

“Ah, now what is yours is mine,” he purred, holding her waist as she tried to use him to reach it. “You should know this by now, my moon flower. I fully intend to read through the contents of this story and then its additional pages. I’ll be deciding for myself what to make of my narrator.”

“Gil,” she huffed, finding the book still out of reach.

“How about this,” he offered, leaning in. “If you show me the proper respect and admiration, I will allow you to decide what outfit would best match yours.”

He didn’t need to wear anything, the idiot. Hakuno gave him a droll look, pulling back from him.

Instead of reaching for her book, she turned away, heading for the cushions and grabbing the remote as she settled in. There was no way of getting her book back without hurting him. Damn the man, but she’d have to wait. He’d set it down. He’s forget it for a moment and she’d get it back. She should have hid it better. Of course the man went snooping into her things. She should have known that Enkidu hadn’t simply tossed it in the gates when they had been packing.

“Hakuno,” he called.

She turned on the television, turning the volume up.

A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders as she tried to pointedly avoid him. If he was going to be toting around her writing, then she was going to avoid him. The image of him reading it aloud in front of Enkidu…

No, best not to think about it.

“I find it endearing, flattering really. You think so highly of me.” His voice was so sickly sweet. “I see no qualms with your admiration and respect for my life story. It’s only natural that you would become infatuated with it.”

Okay, Enkidu may have had a point in hitting the man.

The gates opened nearby, her chest gaining weight as the man began to place necklaces around her neck. The man was indulging himself, entertaining himself with her.

“Hakuno,” he murmured again.

Hakuno leaned her head back, looking up at him. “Why did Enkidu hit you?”

“They were mad that I touched you.”

She blinked.

“Enkidu feels a kinship to you,” the king replied. “Seeing you confessing yourself to me and leaning into me, welcoming me to your body, was not something that they particularly wanted.”

“What did you say?”

Other than something that he really didn’t need to say. Oh, but Enkidu was probably ticked off at the very idea of her being infatuated with Gilgamesh.

“I told them the truth, naturally. I find our time together to be entertaining.”

That rang wrong in her ear. Hakuno held out her hand. “What did you tell Enkidu?”

“I informed them that you confessed to me, lured me into your room and into your bed. I let them know that you expect to continue our intimacy, although you have no particular aspirations.”

Oh no.

Hakuno shut the television off, her mind reeling.

Enkidu had mentioned boys before, but she had told them the truth. She’d insisted there was no one and nothing. Yet… She should have mentioned that she liked the king. Liked. She could not dare to even hold any kind of goal for being around Gilgamesh.

He was impossible to understand or hope to hold.

The clay being was probably hating their friend. She needed to fix this.

“May I see your phone?”

“Hmm?” The king scowled.

“Your phone please.”

The man opened the gates again, allowing the device to drop into his hands before handing it to her. She flipped it open, pausing at the background.

Really?

Ignoring the sleeping picture of her, she moved to the contacts folder and clicked on Enkidu. The other end jingled, but there was nothing.

She clicked on their name again, putting the phone on speaker.

Nothing.

“Do you have reception?” Gilgamesh moved closer as she tried again.

“I always have reception in here.” Hakuno frowned as she glanced at the king. Her eyes drifted to the city outside. “Do you think they’re stuck somewhere?”

The two of them paused a moment as the voicemail kicked in again. Hakuno felt her worry increase.

Gilgamesh pulled a shirt from the gates, motioning her towards the door.

“They should be answering. Get your shoes on.”

They should be answering. They had the wrong idea about this whole thing. She just…

She’d have a proper response for what Gilgamesh meant when she found the clay being. Hakuno held onto the necklaces she was wearing, hurrying over to the door and putting on her boots. Gilgamesh moved behind her, taking the phone and trying again as he tugged his own shoes on.

“Enkidu, what are you doing not answering your phone? You should know better than to worry Hakuno.”

“We’re coming to find you,” Hakuno stated loudly, leaning towards the man. “Please call us when you get this message!”

“They would call me back immediately anyway,” Gilgamesh chastised. “Come on.” He snapped his phone shut, shoving it into his pocket.

Hakuno pulled his hand into her own, heading out of the apartment with the spare set of housekeys in her hand. Gilgamesh took them from her in the elevator, dropping them into the gates as they descended towards the first floor.

Another set of keys dropped down. A helmet following.

“We’ll take my bike.”

Hakuno nodded, tying the end of the dress to one side as they hurried through the lobby area.

It had been foolish to let Enkidu go alone to find Shirou and his friend. Whatever was going on, it had a good chance of having to do with the grail war. If that was the case, then the boy was doomed. He was so weak.

She wrapped her arms around Gilgamesh’s waist as he kicked the thing to life, pulling out of the parking space and zipping towards the door.

It was like before, adventure and adrenaline.

Hakuno held the man’s waist tight as they wandered out into the world once more. There were throngs of people on the sidewalk, many paused at street corners. She could feel Gilgamesh grab her hands after turns, making her continue to hold him tight as they went.

She closed her eyes, trying to sense the being, but it was hard in the city.

Hakuno nudged him at a stop. “You need a helmet too!”

Another helmet dropped into his hands, a smirk being thrown her way before he tossed it on.

And then there were more corners. She found herself leaning against him, scanning the sidewalks as they did a perimeter. They did a wider perimeter. And then a wider perimeter.

Gilgamesh was doing a thorough search.

A flicker of green.

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno tugged at the king’s jacket, motioning towards the being walking next to a blonde and Shirou. It seemed that the three were conversing about something or other, Enkidu shaking their head and laughing at something Shirou said.

Gilgamesh sped past, quickly turning the corner and heading towards the condo.

All she could do was hold tight as they sped into the parking lot, Gilgamesh coming to a halt in his parking spot from before.

“What was that about?”

“Hakuno, we need to get upstairs.”

“Hmm?”

Gilgamesh pulled his helmet off, scowling as he motioned for her to follow after him. His mood seemed darker again. No corruption, just… angry.

She moved to his side, pulling his hand into her own and fixing the tie on her dress holding the skirts out of her way. She yanked her helmet off with her other hand, swinging it at her side as they went. All of her attention was on the king though, squeezing his hand playfully as they moved through the lobby.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Hakuno demanded to him as they entered the elevator.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Enkidu is bringing another servant to the condo.”

Another servant?

“Why would they do that? We already have one servant that we know and are working with. If they bring another, then we may become conflicted when it comes to the end of the war. Do you think that they maybe don’t know that they’re around a servant?” Was the servant the reason that the being had neglected to answer their phone?

Those red eyes drifted to her again. “Enkidu knows she’s a servant. There’s no avoiding it.”

“We’ll have to see why they think this servant is trustable. They must have a reason for doing what they’re doing.” Hakuno turned her gaze to the buttons above the elevator doors.

The man moved before her, that gaze on her once again. “Where does your heart lie in regard to that fool Enkidu was going to get?”

“He’s my friend, I guess.”

Shirou was annoying at times. Insistent at other times. There was no association after him, no mages that would attack him. To hear such things would probably send him into a panic. Still, it was annoying to not tell him. It was frustrating to have to have Enkidu lie again and again about their preference for being inside and left to their lonesome.

They weren’t meant to be hermits.

Gilgamesh was still holding her hand, but he laced their fingers as he watched her. He was closing the distance between them.

“Where does your heart lie in regard to me?”

Her heart was going into a frenzy. Too much, too close, too deep a voice when asking that question; she couldn’t think with him there. His other arm was wrapping around her waist. She could feel him tugging her gently closer.

“Well?”

She stared up at him.

“I-I’ve told you.”

“I want to hear it in this language, not in Sumerian.”

It felt too real in this language. Sumerian felt better. It felt like a secret between the two of them when she spoke it in Sumerian. It was like a level of understanding that didn’t need to be translated for the commonality.

To say it in this language though, to say it in a way that anyone nearby would hear…

She could feel the blooms forming at her feet. She could feel him leaning in closer. Her hand held his so tightly, like a lifeline.

“I want to hear what you feel first,” she told him, after what felt like a lifetime.

“You are wise doing that,” he murmured, leaning in close. “Enkidu taught you well. I would advise you to keep that mentality to others, but there is no need. Your power, your body’s uniqueness in its markings, the defiant eyes of yours… You intrigue me, entertain me. Enkidu worries needlessly over you. I shall take you and you shall be mine. Mine to keep in my bed and at my side.”

A wife?

She shook her head. “You’ve had enough wives.”

“Little fool, you think I’d take you as such a paltry thing?” She was pulled closer still, lifted from the floor. “What need would I have for a wife in this age? I have no need for another.”

What was he thinking then?

The elevator doors were closing in the reflection of the doors. She could sense him glance their way, smacking the elevator buttons with his foot. She was trapped in his arms as he walked through them, her body once again too warm. The necklaces he had placed on her were too cold. She could see the gates open, the man once again switching keys before he let them into the condo.

“I don’t understand what I am to you,” Hakuno confessed to him, leaning into his body for support.

“You are my queen consort, I suppose.” He kept his hold of her as he moved to the windows, glancing down towards the earth. “Should you be able to admit to yourself and me in this language as well that you feel such devotion towards me.”

“I love you very much,” Hakuno murmured. “Even if you are an idiot.”

He smacked her rear end as they moved towards her room. “Minx.”

There was amusement in that voice though. She couldn’t help but to feel the same.

Gods, but what an opportunity. She was-

“Gilgamesh!” Hakuno moved to try to lean upright. Her body slipped slightly in his grasp, enough that she could hold his shoulders and look at him. “I need a minute.”

“Hmm?”

She wiggled in his arms incessantly, knowing what she needed to do.

“Would you put me down? I need to go do something.”

Immediately.

The man set her on the floor, frowning at her, but there was no time for that. She rushed towards her room, holding the skirts of the dress and looking around only to curse.

Of course they had packed everything.

She needed to pray to Ninsun properly. Considering what Gilgamesh had said, she needed to make sure to say her thanks and her hopes for being as strong as she could to belong alongside Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

“What are you doing, Hakuno?”

“Enkidu tossed my altar in the gates,” Hakuno told him.

“You were coming in here to pray?”

“I wanted to speak to Ninsun.”

He laughed, loudly. Those eyes were simply gleaming in mirth as he pulled her along towards the living room again.   
“I still need to speak to Ninsun!”

“My mother will be listening in an hour or two in the same capacity as she is now. Focus on me for now.”

The chaise he had set in place was where he tossed her. He was climbing over her, hand cupping her cheek again.

She leaned forward, pulling him in closer by holding his shoulders from beneath his arms. Her lips found his.

“You are leaving blooms wherever you step,” he murmured.

“I do that a lot,” she told him honestly.

“Then I suppose I will become accustomed to the gardens then.”

She knew for a fact he loved gardens. She knew a lot about this man holding her, this man making her toes curl as she welcomed his affections. When she got the chance, she’d thank the goddess who had brought forth the king before her. She would promise many nice things. Happiness for him, a resolution to the darkness that swirled within him, for him to be able to be with his friend once again.

Perhaps she could turn her future into a new direction.

Gilgamesh lived outside, amongst the people. She would work with him to find a way to do the same. Maybe they could leave, build anew amongst the world elsewhere.

The sound of metal against metal could be heard. Mana flared up in the room as Gilgamesh paused. The man pulled back, the smile on his face darker than before as he averted his gaze from her.

“King of knights. It has been a while.” He looked over at the blonde woman and smirked. “Are you truly intending to fight me with your magician’s descendent under me?”


	20. Negotiation

Enkidu had to take a moment to breathe through the instinct that sang through their veins.

There before their very eyes was exactly the problem with this kind of situation.

Four years.

Four very long, very wonderful years had been spent only to find their own kin spread out below the king. Her lips were bruised, no doubt having been bruised through the onslaught of intimate attention and preoccupation from the man above her. The fabrics, of which they knew for a fact was not something she would normally bother with, were all but drapped over the chaise that the king had crashed into the living room area. Her hands were against the king’s chest, splayed out against him for a moment before she was holding his shirt.

And then there were blooms.

Dozens of petals and blooms littered the floor, the chaise, the woman’s hair. They stood out in stark contrast to her body, doing nothing less than making the scene look even more like an innocent being ravished.

Gilgamesh simply smiled, his hair hanging down over his face slightly as he looked over at them all. He had one hand pressed against the seat, keeping Hakuno barred to some extent from their view. The other arm of his was propped against the back of the chaise, taking some of his weight no doubt. He had a leg between Hakuno’s legs.

No fear in those eyes. Not even regret at being caught.

“Release the woman at once,” the blonde woman, Saber, demanded. She held her hands over the hilt of her weapon, glaring at the man.

“Your jealousy is fair,” Gilgamesh told her. “I won’t blame you for your actions, but your protective nature is too little and far, far too late. You see, you’ve already lost.”

“Who is this foreigner,” Shirou growled a moment before he moved closer to Saber. “Saber… We’re going to have to protect Hakuno.”

“Right.”

Oh shit.

“Put the weapon down,” Enkidu insisted.

“Oh no, Enkidu. Allow them to continue. I would like to see what comes about from this. I look forward to watching the world crumble as a descendent of Merlin informs the king who owes so much to the man that she’d rather be the consort to a king of value than waste her time with a woman who thought dying for her kingdom was wi-“

He stopped.

Enkidu frowned, moving in front of Saber and Shirou since the king was wisely shutting up.

“My friend is not in the fittest of shape. Allow me to introduce you to the king of Heroes properly. This is my friend, Gilgamesh. He is the king of Uruk, the slayer of Humbaba, the man who traversed to the land of the gods and the underworld.”

“Stand aside, Enkidu,” Saber warned him. “If you have any love for your charge, you’ll remove her from the king’s grasp immediately! He collects women! Wives, according to him.”

Enkidu winced.

The king did do that. It was truly a problem for this time to imagine. Back then, political marriages and having dozens of beautiful women at one’s fingertips was a symbol of power. To add to that, Gilgamesh had been the one to scorn the goddess of love, mocking the idea of marriage and embracing nothing more than simply sleeping with others and moving on. The promiscuous mannerisms had gone over well with the others.

Naturally, he had collected wives. The definition of wives was more like ornaments. It was like collecting coins or beautiful art.

“Now, please listen here-“

Saber stared behind them, her weapon lowering.

Please Ninsun, Enkidu prayed silently, do not let the man be doing something unnecessary.

They peered over their shoulder, pausing only to sigh.

Of all the damn things.

Blooms were forming, Hakuno’s lips moving against the king’s again before she moved to sit up. At the mere essence of an argument, Hakuno plucked one of the blooms, giving him a warning look before she stuffed the bloom into the front of his shirt.

Her foot moved away from his crotch area, her body moving away from the man as she moved on the balls of her feet to their side.

“You are the king who cared for Merlin?” Hakuno asked.

Saber was merely staring at her, mouth ajar.

“My name is Kishinami Hakuno. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Hakuno threw the woman a smile. “I don’t know what’s going on for you and Shirou, but we’re happy to let you stay here. Gilgamesh sleeps in my room, so you and Shirou may sleep in the living room.”

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh called to her.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Hakuno glanced back at him, that look something that Enkidu knew very well. “After all, you said that she was jealous and feeling protective of me.”

She had bore that blank, knowing look when they had snuck out to look for Gilgamesh a few times. She had bore that look when they had avoided going to a gallery event because the gallery was going through a visiting artist who thought of people as puppets.

Both times, that look had been thrown their way. Both times she had merely played off the actions through words.

Oh, but the actual results of such a thing…

“You poor fool,” Enkidu informed the king, moving to plug in their phone.

The thing needed a new battery. They weren’t going to be able to go much of anywhere with a phone that died so easily.

“Keeping enemies close is unwise, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh warned her.

“I would never want to sleep under the same roof as someone as callous and tyrannical as that man there,” Saber told her simply. “Please stand behind me, magician of Merlin. I will make quick work of-“

Hakuno moved into the way of the blonde, holding her arms out.

“You won’t threaten King Gilgamesh in front of me.”

“Hakuno,” Shirou moved forward. “Saber saved my life. If there is anyone we should trust-“

“What a coincidence, Gilgamesh saved my life.”

“He probably just wants you for your magic. He’s conniving, I’ll give him that.”

The man did probably initially want her for that. Saber was probably right about that. Enkidu glanced over at the man, watching him lean back and simply enjoy himself. He was entertained by this, if nothing else.

“Stand aside, please,” Saber demanded of her.

“I don’t fight with my hands together,” Hakuno warned her.

Oh god.

“There’s no need for this,” Enkidu warned her. “Hakuno, Shirou-“

Hakuno looked over at them, a warning written as plain as day upon that face. Their gaze drifted down, pausing on the necklace around her neck.

A necklace of authority, of position.

“Gilgamesh,” Enkidu growled.

“Is something wrong, Enkidu?” Gilgamesh glanced over at them. He knew. There was no doubt on their mind that the king knew they were looking directly at that necklace and knowing what the man had promised.

They would discuss the situation later, without guests.

“You are sensible,” Saber argued to her. “You have to see what we see. This man is without morals. He uses women. He no doubt has his master lurking somewhere around-“

“He’s human.”

Saber paused. “Impossible.”

“He is. He is also Enkidu and I’s guest, just as you and Shirou are. If you would like to fight, then fine, but it won’t be with him. He is off limits.”

“You’re being foolish.”

“You came in and began to pretend you have a sword in your hands. Do you really want to call me foolish?”

“…My sword requires extra energy in order to manifest.” Those eyes flickered over Hakuno’s features, but Hakuno merely sighed.

“Let’s start again. My name is Hakuno. I am the descendent of Merlin.” Hakuno bowed slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, king of knights.”

“…You may refer to me as King Artoria… or Saber.”

“I can’t call you king. I only have one king and he is very important to me.”

Enkidu slammed a foot into the man’s leg to stop that smug smirk from uttering anything that would ruin the two women’s introductions to one another.

“You are a fool to refer to him as a king.”

Saber waited a moment before dematerializing her weapon. She bowed slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Hakuno, although I wish it under better circumstances. I am the servant to Shirou. Saber.”

“You have a servant?” Hakuno glanced over at Shirou, frowning.

“Saber is my servant. I don’t really know much about this, but there’s a grail war and mages have been after me. I was nearly killed last night and they seem to be getting close to my home. I thought, since you and Enkidu were gone, maybe I could have us stay here a few days. Taiga left a key in case of emergencies at my home.”

“I see.”

“Hakuno,” Saber bowed slightly to the woman again. “Although you have no part in this war and no servants, I know this is a great deal to ask. However, Shirou is lacking in mana and we have very little options in terms of changing that. I am going to train him to be stronger, but if you could lend us support, we would be grateful… Perhaps I could assist you in return.”

Those green eyes were looking their way. Enkidu glanced over at the king again, watching that scowl forming.

Hakuno hesitated.

“We would love to help,” Enkidu told them, moving forward. “I told you that we would when I was walking you here. All three of us will assist however we can, right Gil?”

“I hold no interest in the weak.”

“Which means yes,” Enkidu translated, inaccurately. They grinned at the woman before Saber moved.

She walked a couple steps towards the man and crossed her arms.

“I will not work with you.”

“What a coincidence, I have no particular interest in working with you,” he replied.

“Your hold of my confidant’s heir is unnatural, even if you are mortal.”

“Saber,” Shirou was trying to speak up, but Enkidu found their attention drawn to Hakuno once again. The woman stood before them, holding the necklace around her neck tightly.

“Enkidu, do you know if you could find my altar to Ninsun amongst the Gates? I need to speak to her as soon as possible.”

“Your altar?” Right, Hakuno’s things were still in the gates. A lot of things were still in the gates. They’d need to arrange fixing that as soon as possible. “I could find it. Why do you need to speak to Ninsun?”

“I um… need to thank her for a few things.” Hakuno smiled a bit more, that hair falling into her face a little. “I’ll explain later. I just want to make sure that I have the goddess’ blessing first. It’s important.”

Saber and Gilgamesh were bickering still. Enkidu motioned Shirou to go ahead with making lunch before leading Hakuno back to her chambers. She easily moved into the room, settling near the windows and waiting patiently.

It took a moment.

They weren’t sure exactly where in the gates the altar was located. They had meandered through the city and the few places near this city to find the materials, but Hakuno was quite fond of it. In fact, they pulled Enki’s altar out while they were at it, knowing that would be what comes next.

She worried over showing favor.

“What has Gilgamesh promised you?” Enkidu asked, helping Hakuno set the pieces of the altar back into place by the window.

“He didn’t promise anything. He just told me to be his queen consort.”

“He did?”

“He already has you. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I’m going to ask Ninsun what she thinks though. I do really love him.” Hakuno turned towards the altar, closing her eyes a bit as Enkidu blinked.

They moved closer.

“You could ask my opinion.”

“You don’t like it.”

“I don’t.”

Hakuno glanced over at them. “But…”

“He is known for having many women in his bed, Hakuno. I won’t lie to you about that. I have not seen him decide on something to keep with him before that was not for entertainment purposes.”

“He kept you around.”

They sighed. “You’re right, but he has grown accustomed to being without me. I am merely entertainment, a toy to keep him busy through the times.”

“Did you get our phone calls?” Hakuno asked.

“Hmm?”

“Gilgamesh and I tried to call you. I wanted to make sure I could tell you what I thought about the king since he decided to talk to you this morning and be absurd. You weren’t answering though, so the two of us hurried out to find you and make sure you were okay.”

Ah, so the bike had been his. The presence had felt familiar when they had been walking back.

“Gilgamesh was the one to tell me to get my shoes on and come with him. He was as worried as I was about you.”

The fool.

Enkidu leaned against the woman, sighing and closing their eyes as Hakuno prayed quietly. The mana that came from her usual prayers was blooming forth more.

They reached over their shoulder, stroking her hair gently as they listened to the wild argument in the other room. Gilgamesh’s laugh and Saber’s threats were easy to hear.

And then-

“Woman! Leave me! Where is Hakuno?”

The door opened. Enkidu smiled knowingly.

His mother had heard her. Not only that, the woman had listened and she had gone to her son. Gilgamesh winced a bit as he shut the door, looking over at them.

“You seem to be enjoying company.”

“Is she still praying?”

“I believe she was conferring with Ninsun about the idea of your proposition to have her as a queen consort. She was very insistent on having the opportunity to talk to your mother.”

Gilgamesh glanced between them a moment before moving to the bed nearby. He settled on the bed before a handful of gates opened, items pouring onto the shelves and floor.

“Gifts?”

“She won’t stop complaining.” Gilgamesh rubbed at his forehead. “She is so loud today. I was in the middle of something.”

“Is she still-“

“Aggressively.”

Enkidu smirked, crossing their arms while the man rubbed at his forehead.

“I will be having us work with Shirou and Saber for the time being. The boy is innocent to everything. He’s also very close to Hakuno. I tend to leave them to look after one another when we have gallery events happening.”

The man glanced over at them.

Their gaze flickered back to the woman behind them, smiling a little more.

“Don’t look so smug.”

“It amuses me. It only took a few thousand years for you to be wrapped around a human’s fingers. Even better, I get to watch the whole thing.”

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at them.

“You are indeed suggesting her to be your consort then?”

“I do not need to lie, Enkidu. You of all people know this. I won’t waste my time or energy on such.”

They nodded. This was true.

“You do realize that no one will be referring to her as such in this time. If anything, you’ll end up needing to call her your wife.”

The man winced.

It was…

It was still unpleasant. Hakuno was theirs.

“That face does not suit you, Enkidu.” Gilgamesh walked over to their side, tilting their chin back. The king leaned in close, watching them. Those red eyes flickered over his expression. “…I have no intentions of losing you again.”

“Is this for my sake then?”

“I would not do anything so obtuse. Your master is… interesting.”

They gripped the man’s knee tightly at that, their gaze darkening.

“She holds potential.”

“I would rather hear something more along the lines of, you have fallen for her and she is something you’ve decided you cannot bear to part with. Since you are tossing gifts her way and having her spill the news to your mother on your behalf.”

“She was the one who decided Ninsun needed to know.”

“And your mother is taking that so well,” Enkidu cooed.

Gilgamesh glared at him.

“Is it not customary for the father and the suitor to negotiate?”

“You are aware we set women before the temple of… that useless goddess and allow them to be-“

“I remember. I also remember you having to negotiate for every single wife of yours.” Enkidu smirked a little more. “So it is time for us to negotiate, since Hakuno is considered mine and you have not given bride-price.”

The gates opened.

“I do not need your wealth,” Enkidu told him.

“What is it that you desire so greatly then, my friend?” Gilgamesh narrowed his gaze a little more. “A different home? To leave this country with us?”

“I want to see you ask her.”

The man blinked.

“I’ve seen it in this time,” Enkidu told him. “A few times actually. The man has to bend down and ask, often saying all kinds of flaws that they possess or telling the woman exactly how much they care for her or what they love about her. I want to see that.”

“I already-“

“You told her. Her words.”

The man glanced at Hakuno, finding her still preoccupied with whatever part of her prayer she was in. She’d be like that for a good few minutes, knowing how she normally was. She liked to tell Ninsun any and everything that happened that was of intrigue.

Which gave them time for further negotiating.

“You already understand that I am not one for mere words. Words can be feigned. Actions on the other hand, are more valuable.”

“I want to see it. She’ll like hearing it, I imagine.”

She’d faint at the very thought. Enkidu still found her blushing into cushions when they decided that the girl needed to hear of her own worth and value. She’d blink those teary brown eyes their way before insisting on getting them snacks or remembering that she wanted to shower.

Ah, but to hear someone she thought so highly of in a different way…

“Enkidu,” Gilgamesh narrowed his gaze. “You understand that asking such of me-“

“You are not serious then.” Enkidu shrugged. “It is a shame. I am sure you can explain your reasoning to Ninsun. I imagine Hakuno will tell Enki as well.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I have rather liked Shirou with Hakuno.”

The man closed his eyes, taking a moment before he looked over at them. “Do not play games with me like this, Enkidu. She has already agreed to become my consort. There is no need for this asking. What you are suggesting is placing a blade to my neck and-“

“You do not trust Hakuno then?”

“You are giving our enemies knowledge to my vulnerability.”

“I have asked for myself to see this. No one else.”

He made a sound, glancing at Hakuno again. It was only a matter of time before she realized that they were not alone in this room.

“You must rid our home of the spares.”

“They will need to participate in this war. There will be time.”

“You simply want me to inquire with her about becoming my consort? That is approval from you?”

“Hakuno is wise in her own way. She’ll make good decisions.”

Gilgamesh slowly climbed to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. His eyes drifted over to the two of them before he nodded. “Remember this agreement, Enkidu. I will be holding you to your word.”

Enkidu stroked Hakuno’s hair again, watching the door close.


	21. A Weakness of Pleasure

“Hakuno.”

Hakuno’s gaze flickered to him as she looked through the collections of clothing now filling her room. The thick fabrics and furs had made her pause, her face burning at the news that it now belonged to her. As did the gold and the jewelry hanging from the walls and littering her bed.

“Did you find my clothing in the gates?”

Gilgamesh snorted. “Are you turning down the gifts from Ninsun?”

“Of course not!” She winced at the very thought. “It’s just… there’s so much of it. I don’t know what I can ever do to repay her. I can barely offer anything for what she had already given me before… This is just too much.”

Her voice went so soft at the end there, looking over the expanse of clothes.

His gaze flickered to the necklace around her neck, watching her cradle it in her hands again. She had been holding it when he had come back in here a while ago to check in on her and Enkidu. Enkidu had fussed loudly about her refusing to take it off while she changed for dinner as well.

“Are you sure that some of this isn’t for you?”

“It has taken an hour to get the woman to stop gushing into my head about you,” Gilgamesh argued. “You have been blessed with the silence of this world’s incapability to communicate with the gods of old so effectively.”

“I don’t know if that’s a blessing.” Hakuno looked around again before shaking her head. “I don’t know what to do with any of this. I think we may need to put some of this in the gates-“

“Nonsense. This time’s clothing is too thin, too pathetic to be worn more than a few weeks before discarded. The fact that Enkidu found you anything in this world to wear is a wonder that should be thoroughly questioned.” He pulled one of the cloaks up from the collection of fabrics, wrapping it around her shoulders and nodding. “You’ll be better off in this attire.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?”

He shrugged, mind still on Enkidu’s words.

He’d ask later. Propose, to use Enkidu’s words. Although the very thought was ludicrous. She had already accepted that she was going to be his queen consort. As silly as it sounded for this time and age, he rather liked having her claimed. The title was an honor in and of itself, one far beyond the reach of any of the women of his time.

His friend should have been more understanding of that.

His friend should have been honored.

Instead he felt that odd twisting in his gut, a rather nasty part of him wondering why his friend was being so particular about this. Hakuno looked up at him with every bit of want and admiration in those eyes. Perhaps not all the time though.

Why not all the time though?

Closing his eyes, Gilgamesh pulled the woman closer.

“It’s getting bad again, isn’t it?” Hakuno pressed her hands to his chest, pushing back that negative thinking again. Her eyes met his for a moment before she pulled away.

He reached for her only for her to shake her head.

“Give me a second. I like all the necklaces that Ninsun gave me. Let me find one for you.”

“I have plenty of icons from my mother,” he argued.

“Shhh, hold on.” Hakuno dug around for a few minutes, holding up jewelry piece after jewelry piece in his direction. She began to frown a little as she looked through the collection. “Maybe we should change your outfit too… That might help-“

“Here.”

He pulled the gold necklace he normally wore from his neck, feeling the cold against his skin immediately. He almost never parted with the necklace in particular, opting to keep it on and ensure none were unaware of his kingship.

Hakuno’s hands ran over the piece, her eyes closing before she was pushing her mana into it.

Gods, but her power alone was enough to make a person want to claim her. She was best here, hidden away from the world like the treasures of his vault. He could come and go, bringing the world to her rather than risk-

Her eyes flickered to him again, her hand reaching out and taking his hand into her own.

“Come here,” she demanded of him, pulling him to her level. Those hands moved around his neck, placing the necklace back into place. Her face was close enough to his that he could see her look his way, see the subtle catch of her breath as she was caught by him.

“You need only look at me,” he murmured softly, the words reminding him of when he had said something to similar to Saber.

“You are looked at enough,” Hakuno replied rolling her eyes.

He turned her face to his more, cupping that soft cheek in his hand. “Look at me, Hakuno, Simply admire what you’ve chosen as yours and pride in your wise decision. The only thing you will know of is the same happiness that you’ve given Enkidu all this time.”

The woman simply looked up at him a moment before brushing his hair back. A smug smile came to that plain face of hers, her hands reaching over to the bed and another surge of mana being sensed before he felt an extra amount of mana on his person. A bracelet matching his necklace hung against his wrist.

“It’s not fair of you to be able to say things like that,” Hakuno argued, her hands holding his as she continued to grin. “How about I’ll admire you and you can just know that you’ll never be without power, without the extra bit of strength to make your enemies falter where they stand. You’ll always be the great king of Heroes that make others quake before you. Unable to ever lose your friend again because I’ll always be here to support them and you.”

“You think you can just make vows to me in such a manner?”

“You do.”

He leaned in more, but her lips met his before he could initiate anything. She kissed him deeply, unhindered, throwing aside anything that could have come to his mind.

This is what he had wanted when he had offered a wife position to Saber.

This is what he had wanted when he had been bored in Uruk.

Gods, but this is what he had wanted.

His arms wrapped around that waist, pulling her to his chest. He could feel his claim of her in the form of that necklace against his chest. The gold was cold against his chest. Her lips pulled back and he claimed them before they could go far. She needed to remain right here.

“Hakuno,” he breathed.

_I want to see Hakuno again._

He pulled back, cursing softly at the woman’s impeccable timing.

“No,” he murmured.

“Gil?”

“My mother is once again talking.”

Hakuno remained still in his arms, looking at him with growing excitement. Of all the things to be, excited was the last thing on his mind. His mother was ruining this moment. She was getting in the way of them-

“What’s she saying? She’s not giving me more gifts or anything, is she?”

_Gilgamesh, let me see my daughter,_ Ninsun whined again.

“She wants to see you,” Gilgamesh told Hakuno, “but right now I’m having a moment and I don’t need my mother involved in said moment.”

“Do you think we could manage to put out enough mana to maybe have her come-“ he covered her mouth before she could say the words aloud. She didn’t need to put the idea into the world. Somehow, someway, it felt like she would hear and know it was possible.

A tongue ran over his hand.

“Really?”

Those eyes just glinted mischievously. The door to the room opened, Enkidu glancing between them.

“I’ve called for dinner twice,” Enkidu told them.

“The goddess Ninsun is still talking to Gilgamesh,” Hakuno told them, standing up and walking passed him. The cloak fluttered around her person as she moved to Enkidu’s side. “Do you think that our dinner could be put away for now? We can reheat dinner once we get done speaking to Ninsun.”

“She won’t ever settle for one conversation,” Enkidu warned her. Wisely warned her. They were right about that. Ninsun was never having enough.

She collected fabrics, jewels, valuables, precious minerals; anything she felt had value, she stole away from the world and kept in her home. She adorned her temple in the finest of things, taking pride in not only having the most beautiful of temples but in also having the finest collection of steer and cows of anyone in the world. Where other gods took pride in only the useless of valuables, she found use in the important things to mankind.

Remnant feelings from being in love with his father no doubt, but he knew nothing for sure on the matter. He only knew she spared no expense in ensuring she had the essential as well as the trivial. Money, power, and the essential; Ninsun was wisdom personified.

Enkidu smiled to her a little, brushing back her hair and turning to Saber to continue a conversation of some sort. Hakuno closed the door once again and turned to him.

“You said she wants to see me?”

Little fool.

She didn’t know what she was asking for.

“Hakuno, I don’t believe you have that much power behind you,” he told her simply, settling against the foot of the bed. His hands ran over one of the necklaces amongst the collection on the bed, debating how the topaz would look against her neck, showing off the golden hue to her eyes. Naturally, he was still partial to rubies and garnet on her, perhaps sapphires as well.

There were a great number of priceless gemstones he wanted to test against her person. There were an even greater number of ensemble choices amongst what had been given to her this afternoon. Ninsun had skipped over no small detail, intending to spoil her rotten.

_Gilgamesh,_ his mother still called.

“We could try,” Hakuno argued.

“And if you run out of energy?” He glanced over at her.

“I haven’t before. I have lots of blooms accumulated in here. It might be a good opportunity to try something more. My problem is that I can’t just hold power in. It’s bad for me.” Hakuno moved to his side. "If you help me find her, I'll try to pull her here for a minute."

A bad plan if he ever heard one.

She placed her hands in his though, settling into place before him. Once more he found himself looking down at her, determined as ever to try.

For no reason, no less.

There was no reason to care about his mother. No reason to bother to say anything to his mother. Why she had bothered before was beyond his knowledge. Yet, whatever she had said had made his mother excited. It had made his mother dump a treasure trove upon the girl’s shoulders.

“She will want to talk forever,” he warned.

_I will not!_

“You will pull back when it becomes too much of a strain. Enkidu will be furious if you collapse.”

_Hmm? What is going on,_ his mother inquired.

There was no point in explaining to the woman. Gilgamesh pulled Hakuno’s hands to his face, letting her cradle it as he tried to concentrate. His mother would be in the same place she always was, settled at this point in time within her temple, listening to the wonderous world from the comforts of her home. She would no doubt have her herd inside at this point, letting them rest where they may.

He could see those eyes closing, that smile coming to her face as she sensed him navigating that power to her. He could see the blooms forming around her, allowing her to tap into Hakuno’s mana.

A wind kicked up after a moment, making the fabrics flap in the room. There was no doubting the power that stepped forth into the room. There was no mistaking the tension that built in the room. The gods had a presence, an unspoken demand for respect and admiration.

The woman holding him was gone in an instant, a whirl of blue fabrics wrapping around Hakuno. Her face was stolen, held still as she was barraged with attentions.

Hakuno stumbled back, finding herself engulfed in the goddess’ attentions.

“My daughter. My beautiful, plain daughter,” Ninsun cooed.

Her face was burning, those eyes as wide as could be.

“Have you not heard that enough?”

There was no mistaking that she was his mother, Gilgamesh thought, letting the woman have her moment. The golden hair curled here and there, dropping to her waist. The golden and crimson attire was not unlike much of his own that he had worn during his own time. She bore similar taste in jewelry to himself as well. But there was a softness to her face.

Given, finding kindness from his mother was difficult. Finding comfort from her was often a herculean task, but Hakuno had made her undeniably pleased. She had already broken through any fierceness that his mother would have shown.

Instead she was given this side of his mother that he quite enjoyed.

Ninsun tilted her face back, stroking her cheeks, marveling away at the permissions she had been given. Her lips pressed to Hakuno’s cheeks again.

“Look at you,” Ninsun murmured. “My son merely allowed me a moment to see you. I should have known if he could allow me a moment then I could manage this as well.” Her lips were pressing to those cheeks once again, spoiling the woman with her blessings. “You have been well cared for, little one. What a beautiful set of eyes as well. Look at those.” Her thumbs ran over Hakuno’s cheeks again, wiping at the wetness…

Gilgamesh paused.

Hakuno was crying?

His mother was saying nothing that would inspire such a reaction, yet the more praise she bestowed upon the woman, the more the tears seemed to form. She was shaking under that gaze, her grip on the necklace tightening.

Enkidu had wanted him to propose through saying such kind things. He would have merely uttered the same that his mother was murmuring now.

The being knew. There was no doubt in his mind. They knew she couldn’t handle compliments to such lengths. They had sensed that he would have ended up with her a sobbing mess like his mother was now facing. He would have been the one holding her face and wiping at those cheeks, trying to increase his compliments, trying to reassure her that she was exactly what he wanted. He would have said more than he had meant to say.

“Shhhh,” his mother bid the girl. Her forehead was pressed to the woman’s now, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her lips softly. Anything she could do to make the tears end. “You are perfect for my son. You have been raised to be so strong. You are so delicate to the touch. My son must take good care of you, since you belong to his only friend. I will make sure he praises you properly. You pray to me every day. I will listen for any problems. You will be so happy within his arms, I promise you. You deserve to have my son’s love. Is he not so pretty? I raised him myself. He has been waiting a long time for a woman who would not be caught up in her own image. You suit him so well.”

Gilgamesh moved closer, pulling the woman from his mother’s arms.

“Have I said something wrong?” Ninsun looked to him.

“Thank you,” Hakuno murmured. She looked over at Ninsun, holding onto him as she spoke up again. “I won’t fail you… Thank you for bringing Gilgamesh into the world. He is such a good friend to Enkidu. You made him very strong.”

Ninsun beamed, concern still etched into her face.

“We should be eating dinner,” Gilgamesh pointed out, changing the subject. His hands held onto the woman a little tighter as he looked over at his mother. “Hakuno wanted to meet you properly, especially after hearing that you wanted to see her. We will do this again soon, but I do believe that you may have overwhelmed her with your presence, mother. As you said, she has prayed to you every day without fail.”

His mother moved forward, pressing her lips to his cheeks before moving to Hakuno’s own. True to nature for her, she took a moment to enjoy the sight of him, marveling now at Hakuno as well.

“I will listen for more prayers and tidings.”

He nodded to her, feeling his mother draw back to the realm of the gods.

Hakuno turned in his arms, clinging to him.

“How often does Enkidu compliment you?”

Hakuno shook her head. “They try to do it often, but…” held him a little tighter. “I don’t need compliments. I will do my best either way.”

“That was not what I asked.” He pulled her hands into his own, stroking them as she remained in his arms. “How often, Hakuno?”

“Usually once or twice a week. They know it’s too much. I-“

“You are mine and cannot handle simple words.” He pulled her closer. “That should have been the first thing they focused on with you. You don’t take enough pleasure in things. My mother will never cease to pour compliments upon you. She spoils anything associated to her and now you are hers as well.”

“I hope I didn’t insult her,” Hakuno murmured.

“She fears she insulted you,” Gilgamesh replied.

“She didn’t!” Hakuno backed away, looking up at him. Those eyes were still puffy, but alert once more. “I-“

He moved closer once more, invading her space, tilting her face to his. “You are beautiful.”

Her face burned before his eyes, flushed to the deepest of pinks. The words were gone from her lips.

“Embrace the words, Hakuno. Let them sink in.” He ran a hand along her chest, wrapping his arm around her as he kept her face looking straight to him. “It is important you understand that value you have. You will need to welcome it in. Take pleasure in them. You are beautiful. You exceed that of any of the women you have ever seen.”

He held her a bit tighter as he caught a glimpse of that look in her eyes.

“Ah,” he tsked. “Don’t do that. Look me in the eyes and hear my words with the whole of you. Think of them the same way you think of the words you pour over in my story, Hakuno.”

“Saber-“

“Don’t bring others into this room,” he chastised. “My gaze is upon you, you foolish woman. My eyes are focused on you. It is not anyone else that has been gifted such admiration and devotion from the two highest authorities of Uruk.”

“We should go eat,” Hakuno tried to deflect.

“Do you doubt me?”

Hakuno shook her head, holding his hand with both of hers. She seemed to still be struggling to pull herself together.

The clay being had put him in a situation. Thank the world his mother had illuminated the issue before he had been placed in a more awkward position.

“Let’s find something to eat,” he relented, pulling her slowly to her feet. She hesitated on her feet, holding onto him still.

“I’m going to remove the corruption from you,” Hakuno told him. “We’ll win the grail and-“

“The grail is as corrupted as I am.”

“Then I’ll just fix that.” Hakuno replied.

“And what will you do with a wish granting cup and an uncorrupted king?”

“I’ll love the king and give him a nice cup to drink from.”

He smirked a little, watching her pull herself back together again. Once more she was through the door, moving to the kitchen area as Saber and that useless red head spoke to one another at the counter area. At the sight of her, Saber stopped, looking between the two of them.

The worst was no doubt thought.

“Hakuno, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Hakuno smiled over at her. “Did you both finish eating?”

“We did, although if you’re making more, I wouldn’t mind another serving.”

Hakuno nodded, setting one of the two plates in the microwave. A phone rang nearby, drawing Gilgamesh’s attention.

He knew that ringtone. The priest was calling.

Glancing over at Hakuno for a moment, he could see her fully engaged with the duo at the counter. He moved to the table by the door, pulling his phone from the bowl and heading to Hakuno’s room once more.

“Kirei.”

The other end of the phone was quiet a moment before, “…We have a problem.”

“Oh? I do not have problems. A king lacks such faults.”

“An acquaintance of mine possesses a servant. She refuses to come to my summons. She may suspect me.”

“And?”

“Her servant would prove useful to us. You must find a way to get her to come to the church.”

“Who is this woman?”

“She is Bazett Fraga McRemitz. She is a mage from one of the old families. Not particularly strong, but I sense her servant. It would be far easier to possess than the ones that I was informed of this morning. Saber sounds… difficult. Tohsaka would be troublesome to take from the grail war.”

“Tohsaka?” The young woman had managed it then?

“Come to the church. Your being away from me is inconvenient.”

Gilgamesh glanced towards the bed in the room, pausing.

“King Gilgamesh,” the man almost mockingly addressed him. “What are you bothering with outside of the church? I was required to send one of the other clergies out to sway the rejected Tohsaka child into summoning Rider. Losing clergymen is difficult. There are too many questions asked.”

“I will return soon enough.”

“You sound different.”

“I sound no different than usual.”

“You sound reasonable,” the man argued.

“It is called listening, priest. Do not mistake me.”

“The woman needs to be killed tonight before she is allowed to participate greatly in this war. She will work far different than the others. She will end up destroying the grail in the same manner that that mage hunter before destroyed the grail. No mage killer can be entrusted the grail.”

“And the mediator of the war?”

“I have become the mediator. Things are going as according to plan, Gilgamesh.”

“I’ll bring the woman to you,” Gilgamesh told him. “I sense hesitance in you to commit the sin of killing though, Kirei-“

“Do not mock me, king.”

Gilgamesh found himself smirking, staring out the windows at the city. “You know me so well.” And yet so little. He would be killing the priest the moment that he had what Hakuno desired. As soon as it was brought forth, he would allow the source of the former grail’s darkness to be destroyed, alongside with the corruption within the grail of this war.

And then he’d have a fine drinking cup from which to enjoy the finest of wines.

Perhaps he would tear apart space and time to allow his young woman to see what ruling was about.

“Gilgamesh?”

“What is it, priest?”

“You are laughing.”

“Are you not excited for what’s to come, priest?” He hung up, putting the phone away and glancing at the bracelet on his wrist. He pulled his jacket from his Gates, putting it on and moving into the main room of the condo.

“Going somewhere, Gil?”

“I have been summoned,” Gilgamesh informed the being, moving to Hakuno’s side and wrapping an arm around her waist. His lips went to her ear, his voice low. “I will return late, but I must venture out to save your iron fisted friend.”

“What can I do?”

“Rest, build up your mana. You’ve let it deplete enough with the visit from the gods. When I return, I will be more corrupt again. I will require attention.”

He had a few ideas in mind for the lancer and his master. If he did so, the priest would be furious. Ah, but then, he didn’t particularly care.

“Let me come with you.”

“I have a mission for your little friend and his useless saber later,” Gilgamesh murmured to her, pulling her a little closer. “Allow me to begin by handling the church.”

Hakuno nodded. “Take Enkidu.”

“You will be without defense.”

“I can defend Hakuno,” Saber argued. “Whatever is going on, either allow me to accompany you or take your friend.”

“You will get in the way.” As would Enkidu. There would be no room for deceptive maneuvers. They would oppose the priest openly, ruining planning.

“One or the other,” Saber argued.

“Enkidu can remain at a distance, in case you need support. You both know each other well enough to be able to support one another without argument,” Hakuno offered.

Enkidu was already changed, tying their hair into place.

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes, leaning in to press his lips to the woman in his arms. Hakuno shuddered, exposing more of that neck to his attentions.

“So plaint,” he cooed. “I will return to continue our practice of your lessons in pleasure. Rest until then.”

His eyes drifted to the blonde nearby.

“Keep the door locked and the symbols that are in place where they are. You and your pathetic excuse of a master have the night within our fortress, but should anything be out of place, it is your master’s head that will be the first to roll forth from his shoulders.”

The boy stared at him, moving back a little as Enkidu swatted at him. Ignoring the smack, Gilgamesh pulled away from Hakuno, putting back on his shoes and heading out of the apartment. Enkidu was at his side as he dialed the number Hakuno had saved onto his phone.

“Hakuno?”

“She is not with me,” Gilgamesh replied. “We must speak, so called Iron Fists. Your life has become null and void. Allow me to offer you an afterlife.”

Enkidu stared at him in the reflection of the elevator doors, attention focused in on the conversation.


	22. A Matter of Trust

Allow me to offer you an afterlife.

The man had been speaking over the phone, telling her of what was to come with her friend. He had tried to insinuate that the man was going to try to kill her. He had tried to say that Kirei was planning to force her to surrender her servant and that they needed to plan.

Kirei had messaged her.

Allow me to offer you an afterlife, the blond’s voice said again.

She could hear those words echoing in her head as she moved towards the church. The man was wrong. There was nothing going on with Kirei like that. He had no intention of taking anything from her. She had just informed him of the servant earlier that day.

No, the man was just-

Pushing open the doors of the church, Bazett grinned a forced grin at the sight of her old friend. Time had not been the kindest to him. Those features had only become that much more sharp, unforgiving. She straightened her jacket as she moved forward, adjusting her gloves as she drew closer.

“Your servant?”

The aura around him had become more introverted, more spiritual in nature. It was like his whole being simply commanded for calm, for peace.

Yet the hairs on the back of her neck felt like they were on end.

“I informed him that he needed to watch the area,” Bazett replied.

“Wise,” Kirei complimented. The priest moved forward, his hands carefully behind his back as he moved beside her. There was nothing in his hands, although she found herself looking down to see if there was.

God, but her senses were hyperfocused right now. It was all she could do not to immediately leave the place and return to Cu Chulainn.

“Is there a problem, Bazett?”

“I am just curious.” Bazett looked up at him. “I heard from one of the church members that you lost a priest. Was it due to the war?”

“Is that what brought you here?”

“What else would bring me here?”

Gilgamesh had informed the priest that he was still trying to find her. The man had gotten into a snarling match with the priest. Bazett had watched the blond before coming here, meeting with him on the outskirts of the city alongside Enkidu.

“Bazett,” Kirei moved closer, placing a hand on her cheek. She paused, glancing up at him.

What was he doing?

Her gaze flickered up to that stoic face, finding no answers there. She could feel that icy grip on the side of her face.

This wasn’t like him. They weren’t like this. They-

The movement was so fast that she didn’t have time to react. Her face flew towards the nearest pew, a loud sound coming to her ears before pain wracked through her system.

She couldn’t move.

“Why is it that the most beautiful things in this world are those that occur during times of great agony?” Kirei closed his eyes, smiling a little. “It is a shame, but it cannot be helped, I suppose. It is God’s will, isn’t it? Perhaps if I had cared more for my duties, I would have noticed this sooner.”

His hand went to her hands, pulling the one with command spells up.

“Your death will be quicker if you surrender him to me.”

“You-“ She couldn’t even say the words. The world was tilting violently around her. She could hear the priest clicking his tongue, demanding she stay conscious. But her eyes were drifting passed him, to the blond standing near the altar. The man leaned against the podium, chin in hand as he watched.

The man almost looked bored.

Gilgamesh had tried to warn her.

Gods, but he had tried to warn her of this when she had been with Cu Chulainn.

Kirei leaned over her, frowning now. “Bazett, given what you said to me, you want your servant to live, do you not? You want him to survive? Is it not against what you have done thus far to continue living when you killed those who bore such command spells?”

Damn it all.

She should have listened.

Gilgamesh just yawned, picking up a goblet from nearby and sniffing the contents. He sipped at it lightly.

“Bazett,” Kirei called to her softly.

She couldn’t give Kirei Cu Chulainn.

The rat bastard deserved to die in his church, deserved to have Cu’s lance driven straight through that empty void where his heart should be. No one betrayed her.

No one.

“She looks to be dying too quickly,” Gilgamesh called, setting the goblet down. “Such a shame you cannot even gain your friend’s servant.”

Bazett closed her eyes, ignoring the pain that hit her stomach. She could feel the blade as it moved so gently across her abdomen. The man was going to kill her.

“It is a shame that her mana is too weak to use for resources,” Kirei responded from somewhere above her.

Mana…

Bazett’s mind flickered to the woman that the blond was hiding away. Kirei wouldn’t know of the woman. Kirei would have taken in that mana. He would have been using that power rather than his own two hands to kill her.

Which meant that Gilgamesh was using him.

“Take him,” Bazett breathed. Her eyes flickered around the priest’s person, straight to those red eyes that were slowly widening at her suggestion.

She wouldn’t give Cu Chulainn to Kirei. To hell with the priest.

Cu Chulainn wouldn’t like the blond, but he’d protect Hakuno. He had suggested keeping an eye on her in the first place. Even if Gilgamesh were to try something, Enkidu and Cu Chulainn would protect Hakuno. The lancer and the green haired being would stop the blond before anything could happen to the woman.

The command spells vanished from her hand. The blond looked at his hand finding the spells coming to fruition there.

“Ah, would you look at that,” the man cooed. “Better the devil you don’t know rather than the priest you do. How entertaining. You keep the most interesting acquaintances. Such a shame they serve you to no end.”

The sound that came from next to her was frustrated, cut short by the darkness sinking in around her. Another pain ran through her and then-

A voice rose up as she felt the unbearable pain running through her veins.

“Jealous, Kotomine? How unseemly. I cannot say that I am surprised. You are nothing more than a useless mongrel in the end. It is only natural that she would entrust her only item of value to a king.”

Nothingness met her from there.

She was lost, left to nothing but the agony that was tearing through her.

Was this death? The more she tried to do anything, the more she tried to breathe, the more it felt like her lungs were full of hot coals. Her arms and legs felt trapped, filled with lead.

This nothingness was sending a chill through her system. Whatever the afterlife was, she wanted to just get there. She wanted out of this limbo.

Any time that her life could pass along…

“Slowly,” a voice murmured softly.

Something stroked her hair.

She could hear things. Crickets chirped, a breeze whistled softly. She could sense the chill in the air. Or perhaps she was just cold. Death made the body cold.

“She’s still bleeding a bit,” the same voice told someone quietly. “How did she-“

“Don’t ask questions right now, Enkidu. We’re still in enemy territory. I will end up having to return to the church in the next few minutes. I am locating a wine bottle at the moment.”

“We should kill the one who did this.”

That was Cu’s voice there.

“And then we will lose our source in this war, the one who is keeping the Mages Association away. I have learned from experience that they collect in mass at the most inconvenient of times. I do not want them here. If I do not want them here, then you do not. Do not speak out of turn, mongrel.”

“I don’t give a shit what you want. My master-“

“Is me, until further notice.” The arrogant voice stopped a moment before speaking up once more towards Enkidu. “Put her up in my old place. No one has been there in ages. It’s close enough that Hakuno and you can check on those wounds.”

“I should stay close-“

“Enkidu, you already can feel what’s wrong with this place.”

A soft sigh came from nearby.

“Come along, servant. We have work to do before this night is done.”

Bazett opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in the arms of Enkidu. She could see Lancer following after Gilgamesh, his expression anything but pleased with the turn of events.

“How bad is the pain?”

She looked up at the being, shaking her head softly. The world revolved in response. Too soon for much movement. “Bad.”

“Since you have awakened, I can give you this.” Enkidu picked up a bottle from nearby, tilting it to her lips. “It will taste terrible, I warn you, but the results speak for themselves.”

“…need to… stop… Kirei…”

“You are wounded,” Enkidu murmured to her, brushing back her hair a bit. “And you have no servant. Do not deceive yourself on this matter. There is nothing that you can do.”

She drank quietly, almost gagging on the concoction.

The taste went down bitter, leaving an aftertaste that had her stomach growling. It felt more like something was unfurling, clawing its way towards the surface.

“It’s going to be sore, but I think we should be able to move in a minute.”

She could feel them putting on her on the ground again. Her head was on their lap.

“Can we… trust Gilgamesh?”

“What kind of question is that?” Enkidu shook their head. “If we cannot trust Gilgamesh, then who is there that we can trust? He is my friend, my first and my greatest. There is no one that I would trust more than him… except Hakuno, but she is my master and my kin.”

“Your master?”

Of course.

Hakuno had so much mana. “She is yours and Gilgamesh’s master?”

“Oh no. Gilgamesh is human. Mortal. I’m the only servant in our household.” The being helped her to her feet, pulling her along. “We have a long walk and a lot to discuss. I don’t particularly trust the king keeping Lancer as his servant, but we can get to that later. I think I have some ideas, but we’ll see what Hakuno thinks when we get home.”

Home.

They made it sound so straightforward. They made it sound like she had not just been killed and brought back. Her hand went to her waist as she found her legs supporting her, moving on autopilot. Her hand met her belly, pulling back with a red stain.

“We’ll give you a bath when we get home,” Enkidu offered.

“I need a hospital.”

“Hakuno doesn’t like hospitals. I’m not fond of them either.” Enkidu shrugged a little, pulling her arm over their shoulder more. “Besides, you’re not really bleeding that much.”

Not much?

The man had stabbed her? She was dying…

Their coat went around her as they stopped by a tree. They fussed for a minute, clicking their tongue in a berating manner. “I swear, if it’s not one person, it’s another. Normally, I have to cover up Hakuno. I was a bad influence. She draws eyes at gallery shows and then I end up having to toss coats on her or robes or sometimes art piece sheets. So troublesome.”

Her wounds were gone, she realized as the being fixed the coat into place.

“How long have you been with Hakuno?”

“I told you that I was beyond a servant relationship.”

“You did.”

“I am a lancer. I raised Hakuno and she is mine.” Enkidu grinned. “Entirely mine. You should have seen her when she was little. She didn’t know what trees were and then once she knew,” they made a sound. “It was a challenge to keep her from roaming all the earth. She still ends up losing her shoes if I don’t keep an eye out for them. Loves nature just like I do.”

Bazett closed her eyes. “You’re a parent for sure.”

“Do you think so?” The being hummed. “What an interesting concept.”

“I don’t trust Gilgamesh around your child, Enkidu. He’s not in this with the best interests of you and Hakuno. He’s…” Insane. His reaction when she had given him Cu Chulainn was still making her stomach churn. He had been so calm, so amused. There was something wrong with him.

“He’ll be fine.”

“You don’t understand-“

“He has fallen for Hakuno,” Enkidu told her. “Entirely. I’ve never seen him fall for someone so fully. If you want to know what he is truly like, just wait for him to be near her again. Watch him. He trails after her. He gets up in arms when she is teasing him. He has done nothing but ensure that Hakuno and I are safe.”

“He’s losing his mind then.”

The being shook their head as they took her hand, leading her into the city. “You’re mistaken, Bazett.”

“Am I?”

“You trusted him with Lancer.”

“Cu was better with him than with Kirei, the bastard.”

“Trust me in trusting him,” Enkidu murmured, leading her through the empty streets. “My king will prove himself.”

“And if he goes mad?”

Enkidu smiled, the grin not reaching their eyes. “Let me think about that. Are you hungry?”

They moved towards one of the stores, finding its doors just opening.

Bazett leaned against the wall, waiting as the being went inside. They laughed at something the store owner was saying, nodding and carrying on.

She had died.

The thought continued to push to the forefront of her thoughts. Looking down at her hands, she could see them shaking.

The bastard had made her quiver. He had made a fool of her. There would be hell to pay for that. Before this war was over, she would be slicing his gut, slaughtering him like the animal that he was. She would be taking back Cu Chulainn as well. The servant belonged to her.

The door chimed next to her, Enkidu grinning as he held out a croissant. “I got chocolate. Hakuno and I enjoy sweets and Gilgamesh isn’t with us.”

She welcomed the distraction, careful not to touch the pastry with her bare hands and instead by the napkin around it.

“Come along, let’s go home.” Enkidu pulled her along further, taking no questions as they continued towards the grand scale building where they lived. She walked uselessly into the elevator with them, looking at her gaunt expression in the reflection of the doors. The food in her hand was already gone, but she still wanted something for distraction.

There would be hell to pay for this.

“I will apologize,” Enkidu started. “I have not cleaned Gilgamesh’s condo in a while. It will be dusty, but it’s more furnished than our home. We are simply a floor below if you need anything.”

“Have you died before, Enkidu?”

“I have. Once.”

“Did someone kill you?”

“Yes.”

“And what would you do if you saw them again?” Bazett looked over at them, watching that smile grow on the being’s face.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do anything. I wouldn’t need to do anything. If she decided to grace me with her presence, I wouldn’t have the opportunity to do anything. Hakuno would be attacking the goddess and slaughtering her before I’d be able to even greet her.”

“You think Hakuno could take a goddess on?”

Enkidu snickered a little, the doors to the elevator opening to the floor above their apartment. The being beckoned her through, pulling out a set of keys from a golden set of ripples. “She’s a useless goddess, but I have no doubt Hakuno would destroy her. Hakuno weeps every time she gets to that part of the story.”

Bazett found herself being herded into the empty place, the leather seats being revealed from white sheets and a mound of clay sitting by the windows.

“As I said, I don’t particularly use this room for much other than a studio to work. If you need anything though, please feel free to contact Hakuno and I.” The being turned to leave.

“Enkidu.”

“Hmm?”

“I am going to kill the priest.”

Enkidu nodded, “Of course you’ll try. You may come close too, but the priest’s life is mine to take.”

“Why would you want to kill the priest?”

“There is a sickness in mana that Gilgamesh has,” Enkidu told her. “The priest caused that same problem in me. If it had not been for Gilgamesh, I would have brought that sickness home to my Hakuno. I don’t appreciate what he is doing to my friend and what he tried to do to me and mine.”

Another smile was thrown her way before the being was shutting the door.

Bazett stared after them.

What kind of allies did she have?

What kind of tangled web had she landed in?

There was a lot to unpack. Between the blond playing to both ends, the mana powerhouse of a mage living in the condo below, the servant that raised her despite being nothing more than her servant, and the lying and backstabbing priest she had called a friend…

“This is why the Mages Association exists,” Bazett murmured.

There was a power play at hand here. Moderators for the wars kept them from becoming this complicated.

The wars were meant to be straightforward. They were meant to be a display of power and strength among the old families. Instead…

God, instead this war was a nightmare.

Bazett stared at her bare hand, her other hand tracing over where the marks from before had been.

Cu Chulainn had at least been in her boat. He had felt the same way on things. Together the two of them had been a good team, agreeing on everything and working together to try to hunt down the boy that had summoned that Saber.

The kid was still out there, running around in a war that would only get bloodier.

She needed a shower.

She needed to stop thinking and she needed to just breathe.

Breathe.

God, but she was alive. She was alive and she knew the truth of her so called friend. Her servant was still in this war. She could get him back. She could take down the others and protect the children in this war. One way or another, she’d be taking back this whole war.

With the grail, she’d eradicate the war from existence, ending this senseless bloodshed.

The sun rose over Fuyuki as she watched, the crimson color making her glance down at her hands.

She really needed to shower.


	23. Yours

Hakuno looked out at the city again, sighing a little as she held her pencil in hand. After making dinner with Shirou and building a proper sleeping area in the living room, the two of them had begun to study while Saber had gone looking through the books and things in the condo.

She had managed to slip away from the studying for a shower, but now there was nothing in particular to take her away from her studies. The endless set of numbers and letters had merged upon the blank pages, marching straight to a special place in her mind that made her entire head just pound in a rhythmic pattern. She’d seen drummers at the summer festivals not be able to accomplish the speed and prowess that this headache was promising to excel at. 

“Hakuno?” 

Hakuno blinked, rubbing her head a little as she looked over at the red head. “What is it?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“It’s just a headache.” She wanted to stop this foolish studying and just do what Enkidu did for a living. Forget this math. She’d just become a wonderful artist and color the world in endless amounts of color and imagery. 

“I see.” Shirou looked down at the page and laughed a little. “No matter what, it always seems that you struggle with mathematics.” 

“Hmm?” Saber looked over at them, pausing with her hand on a book. “What are you working on?” 

“Math. It’s a school subject. It was made a bit after your time, otherwise I’d ask if you wanted to help her.” Shirou smiled brightly to the blonde. “Did you find something interesting?” 

“I did, actually.” Saber pulled one of the books from the shelf, showing them both the leather cover. “Although I can’t particularly read this, it looks to be in the same language as that of some of the texts that I’ve seen in Merlin’s chambers.” 

“That’s a text on ancient mana usage. It’s wrong, but it’s interesting.” And that was a good escape subject from having to sit here and ponder whether or not it was justified to ask Gilgamesh to save her from Shirou and Enkidu’s endless studying. “I figured you’d want to read about the tales of King Arthur. We have a couple books about you here.” 

“I would, but it’s a little depressing to read about yourself. At first it may seem exciting, but then you realize that you will either be in it for the ego boost or be in it to hear what rot they’ve heaped upon your name next.” Saber stopped her from moving away. “Can you read all of these texts?” 

“Of course. Enkidu taught me.” 

Saber stared at her a moment. 

“Enkidu has done a very good job of raising me. They’re always around when I need them, they helped with getting me accustomed to this world, they-“

“Accustomed to this world?” 

“I…” She really needed to keep her mouth shut sometimes. “When I was young, I was put in a hospital. I don’t fully understand why, although sometimes my memory is not as good as it should be. I forget things that I shouldn’t forget. Enkidu became my servant while I was there and helped me escape. They brought me to the real world and showed me what everything is. After a while, we ran into Gilgamesh who found us this home and we managed to get to where we are today.” 

“Ah.” 

Ah? 

The woman was looking at the book in her hands again. Her eyes dimmer than they had been before. “I had almost wanted to hear that you had been found with Merlin, if only to know what had ever happened to him. After the events occurred, I was unable to know for sure what transpired for the magician. I had hoped, since you were of his kin, that I would learn some answers from you.” 

“He had descendants.” 

Saber nodded. “He was always able to get away from situations he didn’t like too. I’m sure he survived until he was old and whiny.” 

“Who knows, maybe he’ll be in the war?” 

Saber shook her head now. “I hope not, Hakuno. He deserves peace. Hopefully he is doing nothing more than rotting away in Avalon with the tower overflowing in flowers and the smell of incense.” 

“The flowers thing is something that can’t be helped. It’s that or keep the power in and my memory has issues when I hold back the mana.” 

“I really don’t mind. It makes me nostalgic.” Saber pulled one of the blooms up from the nearby bookshelves, smiling a little more. “You have no idea how many times I fell asleep in my chambers only to find that the mage had covered my part of Camelot in blooms. He always whined that he needed to have more of this or more of that in order to stop from making more blooms. Fortunately, no one really minded the flowers so we mostly ignored his wishes and let him cover the place in his blooms.” 

“I’m always happy to make more blooms if you like them.” 

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Saber tucked the bloom in her hair. “I don’t know what you see in the king of heroes, but he’s not someone that I’ve found to be trustworthy. I think he’s up to something and you being Merlin’s blood only makes me that much more suspicious. That kind of power can go to someone’s head.” 

“Did it go to yours?” 

Saber nodded. “I was killed by my bastard.” 

Oh. 

In hindsight, she probably should have finished reading the tales of King Arthur rather than getting bored and switching back to Gilgamesh insulting Ishtar. That probably hadn’t been the wisest move in her life. Then again, who went to collect books intending to meet the people from the stories? Most people would never have believed that she had met the king of Uruk and their clay friend or met King Arthur? 

The sound of the door opening interrupted her trying to find something to say to the woman. Looking over, she could see Enkidu closing the door and looking over at them. 

“Picking out a book for bed?” 

“I was talking to Saber about Merlin,” Hakuno explained, avoiding the whole ‘Gilgamesh cannot be trusted’ turn that the conversation was going towards. “She was telling me that he used to leave flowers all over the place when he lived in the palace she had.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” Enkidu replied, grinning a little at the thought. “Hakuno is the cause of all the blooms in this place. You won’t find a single room that lacks having life. It makes me happy because leaving the woods to come here wasn’t really appealing to me, but we’ve made this place quite cozy.” 

They had. Hakuno took a step back before going to Enkidu’s side. The being wrapped their arms around her, hugging her tight. 

“Where’s Gilgamesh?” 

“He had matters to attend to. I had to help with a delivery for him and then I found I was close enough that it seemed best to return and wait for him to come back.” 

“Right.” 

“And with my return,” Enkidu said a little louder. “I’m going to bed. You are welcome to stay up a bit longer, but I am tired. This day has been full of people and things beyond my expectations. I’ve used up all of my tolerance for people.” 

“I think I will as well.” 

“You didn’t finish your homework, Hakuno,” Shirou pointed out. 

“I’ll finish it in the morning. You have school in the morning anyway.” No time to waste. She moved to the door of her room only to find Saber there. The blonde raised a brow at her. 

“Isn’t it important to finish before bed?” 

“You see, I would, but I need rest. Rest is very important for magicians.” 

She could feel Saber pulling her over to the table, Enkidu chuckling away as they climbed the stairs. The sign of true betrayal right there. 

“Damn it all.” 

“You’ll be done in no time. You just need to focus,” Shirou told her. 

Her eyes drifted back to the cityview from the windows. 

Right. 

Saber was settling across from her, flipping through a different book from the bookshelves. The two were entirely settled in. 

Actually…

Hakuno looked between them before looking down at the page of problems. She would finish this. It wasn’t like she was avoiding this work entirely. However, if she just rattled out some numbers tonight and then returned to this in the morning, then the two would let her go to bed. 

She scribbled down a number to the first problem and looked at the second. 

“The answer isn’t 23,” Shirou pointed out. 

“Are you watching me?” 

Shirou smirked, “I noticed someone watching me for a minute.” 

Damn it all. 

She erased the numbers, pulling over one of the guide textbooks and beginning to work through the problem. And then the next problem. Oh, but the pain in her head was so great. She could be doing anything else but this. She could be talking to Ninsun, telling the goddess wonderful things about Enkidu and Gilgamesh. She could be praying to Enki for more guidance on helping Enkidu and making sure that they clay being was happy. 

Or, she could be doing something else. She had been working on putting something together for Gilgamesh and Enkidu when the two weren’t around. She had been storing it beneath her bed and Enkidu had put it back. 

It wouldn’t be quite as nice as the clothing that Ninsun had given her, but she had two matching robes halfway embroidered under her bed. 

Another question was done. 

She was hating math even more right now. 

Truly, keeping someone at a table and forcing them to learn against their will was nothing more than pure torture. 

And she knew torture. 

“Done.” 

Shirou looked over as she stood up. 

“I’m heading to bed. You and Saber can stay up as late as you would like, but I’m going to go to bed. All this math is annoying. I won’t end up using half of it after I get done with these basic studies.” It would be great to have all of the studying out of the way though. She was never going to crack open a book of math again. Maybe she’d toss them out the condo windows. Burn them in the corner fireplace maybe? 

There were so many options. 

“Good night, Hakuno,” Saber replied. “Please sleep well.” 

“…Thank you.” 

She was still mad that the woman had dragged her back to the table, but the woman seemed to have had the best intentions at heart. Shirou said the same to her, smiling softly as he mimicked her sentiment. 

Hakuno didn’t focus too closely on his reply. 

The odd feeling in her chest when the boy smiled made her head hurt a bit more. There was something wrong with her in that boy’s regard. She wasn’t going to ponder it, wasn’t going to question it. It was best left forgotten. 

She had stitch work to do for a while. 

The room was dark without anyone in there though. 

Even as she flickered on the lights, seeing all the jewelry and clothing adorning the floor and the bed, Hakuno found herself thinking about where her companion was. 

Enkidu had said there were things that the king had needed to get done before returning. Things probably involved the church, now that she was thinking about it. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be horribly corrupted when he returned. 

If he was though, she’d need to be awake and waiting. 

Instead of climbing into bed and embroidering together her gift to the two, she found herself cleaning up the room. The fabrics were too nice to fold and hide away. She hung them up proudly in the closet instead. After that, she found herself thinking carefully about what to do with the jewelry. 

It was wrong to put it into the drawers. Her eyes drifted to the hangers in the closet still. 

She yanked the hangers down, untwisting and retwisting them before she tested her strange jewelry hangers. They were odd looking, but she didn’t have to worry about them dropping the heavy gem-laden necklaces. The bracelets she had another idea for. She pulled at some of the vines holding the blooms in her room, setting the bracelets along the different vines. The lattice she had for them could help support the extra weight as well. 

It was clever. 

She stood back after a while and shook her head. 

It’d work for the night, but she’d have to ask Gilgamesh or Enkidu for something. There were jewelry boxes that were far bigger than her own and the box was going to be full once she tossed all those darn rings in it. 

Sure enough, she found the poor box ajar from all the gold and silver rings she had been given. 

No more gifts. 

She’d have to tell the other two that this many gifts at once was not to happen again. Ninsun had been far too kind. 

The sound of doing something like embroidering was too much to think about now though. As she looked at her bed and the work she had accomplished, she found she had absolutely no energy for the process. She’d rather just pass out. 

Or read. 

She peeked out of her room, at the living room area where Shirou and Saber had fallen asleep on the cushions and chaise. Slipping passed them, she pulled the extra book from the top of the bookshelf and hurried back to her room. 

She slipped into bed, fluffing a pillow into place below her chin and flipping open the book to the first page. 

It was the tales of Merlin. 

Not quite as interesting as her writing she had been doing about Enkidu or the books on magecraft, but she was curious about the magician right now. It would serve as something to drain the last of her energy and send her off to sleep. 

A long description of the muscled magician was enough to have her tilting her head to the side. As she flipped the page, she found herself giving off a yawn. 

A description of Avalon? 

She rolled over, trying to find a way to get comfortable on her side and keep the book in place. A yawn blocked her view for a moment. 

Gilgamesh could wake her up when he returned home. 

The book fell from her hands. She closed her eyes. 

If she dreamed, they weren’t for long. 

A hand was moving along her back. The room had become dark around her and only the lights of the city illuminated anything in the room. A mouth moved to where the hand had been. She could feel the movement of it, the slow ascent up to her ear. The hand moved the hair out of the way. 

“Are you still awake?” 

“You woke me up,” Hakuno mumbled, tilting herself to look over at the blond. His eyes were illuminated, despite the lack of light in the room. 

“Here I thought you’d stay up for me.” 

“I tried for a while,” she admitted. 

“Tried.” His voice scoffed at the word, leaning in. “I am here now. And I come home to you dressed.” 

She must have forgotten to prepare for bed for the most part. She hadn’t really considered anything other than getting away from the homework. But the man was moving his hands along the fabrics, pulling them up from beneath her. She squirmed for him, letting him take it off. The necklace probably needed to be-

“Oh no, keep that on.” 

She looked up at him, finding him closing the distance between them. 

“I’m not corrupted right now,” he murmured. 

“I know.” She could feel it. He had been safe enough with the necklace and bracelet from her. Hakuno rolled over, pulling him closer. “I’m glad.” 

“Your friend is staying upstairs,” Gilgamesh told her. “She was wounded earlier, but Enkidu treated her. She also lost her servant.” 

“We have Saber if we-“

Her words stopped as she saw his hand. The grim smirk on his face made her pause. 

Gilgamesh was a master. 

“I had to use one of the spells to assure the church that I’m working with them, but the lancer is mine to command.” 

“Now we’re both lancer masters.” 

“I am. You are master to something greater,” Gilgamesh murmured. “Although I’m sure our command spells match one another’s. We bear much in common, I have found.” 

And there were so many differences as well. Hakuno found herself yawning again, her lips sealed by the king’s once more. 

“Hakuno, I need more mana.” 

“Lancers don’t take that much energy.” Hakuno pulled him closer, pressing her face to his chest. 

“I am mortal in body, but not a mage, I am not built for this kind of power.” Gilgamesh pulled her closer. “I will need someone continuing to straight out the energy that I have. My mana is normally focused on stopping the corruption. That is why I had to return so quickly. I should still be at the church. This is dangerous.” 

“You feel fine.” Hakuno murmured. 

“Hakuno, open your eyes and assist your king and servant’s only friend.” 

She leaned against him a little more, finding the man pulling her closer. A pair of lips were pressing against hers again, but she just sighed into the attentions. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh moved a hand up her chest. “We need to think of how I can manage a servant and fighting off corruption. The servant ownership is proving to be too much work.” 

Pressing a hand to his chest, she just poured some more of her mana into him, finding the tension in him lessening. His arms pulled her closer. 

“You will remain at my side,” Gilgamesh told her softly. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she answered easily. 

“You look best in what belongs to me and my people.” 

She closed her eyes. 

He was going to just talk all night. She was too tired for this. Rather than answering him, she just curled up closer, pressing her face to his chest. In the morning, the two of them could work together on finding solutions to the problems that were on their hands. 

“So much power,” she heard him murmur. 

_I think he’s up to something and you being Merlin’s blood only makes me that much more suspicious. That kind of power can go to someone’s head._

Saber’s words echoed in her head. 

“I love you, Gilgamesh,” Hakuno told the king, finding the man pausing. 

A soft scoff met her ears. “It’s only right that you do. I would expect nothing less from you.” 

She curled up closer and let sleep take her once more. 

Perhaps saying yes to being his queen consort had been too quick.

The arms around her never left. Even when she awakened, she could feel Gilgamesh holding onto her. She began to shift slightly and felt him pull her in closer. His lips pressed against her neck. 

“Hakuno, remain here with me.” 

“It’s morning,” Hakuno murmured. She could already hear Shirou preparing for school and arguing that he could go without Saber. She should be up to at least see him off. It would be the polite thing to do. 

“Don’t you dare leave me,” he growled. 

Was he still asleep? 

Oh, but he was talking in his sleep. Hakuno smirked a little, leaning over the king. “I love you,” she murmured. 

A hum escaped the man, those arms wrapping around her a little more. 

“Gilgamesh,” she sighed. She wasn’t going to ask him to say it back. That would have been rather demanding. If he couldn’t-

“You are mine,” Gilgamesh breathed. “I don’t need to propose… Enkidu should see that you love me and what my feelings are. I don’t need words to say what my body already expresses.” 

She wasn't sure what to make of the propose nonsense. He had already gotten her to agree to be his. What need would he have to insist again? Perhaps it had to do with becoming a master. Maybe he was suffering more than she thought from having a servant.

Then again, what did he mean, what his body expresses?

The door opened, Enkidu peaking in only to be given a gesture for silence. She wasn't going to let the being ruin this opportunity before she found out what Gilgamesh had meant.

Hakuno brushed a lock of that blond hair from the man’s face. “What does your body say about me, Gilgamesh?” 

Enkidu was frozen as a pair of arms wrapped around her a little tighter. 

“You are my second life, Hakuno. No one shall take you from me.” 


	24. Fake Command Spells

Every time Enkidu had come close to her, holding her tight and looking out at the world at her side, Hakuno had found herself in tears. Every time their hands had taken hers into their own, kissing them softly and saying such sweet words, her feelings had poured out the same way.

Even with Gilgamesh’s mother, the goddess Ninsun, had complimented her, she had been overwhelmed and driven to tears. She had cried against the greatest goddess. Her tears had stained the beautiful fabrics that she had been adorned in. Yet those words had been nothing compared to Gilgamesh’s own words that he murmured now. His arms holding her tightly to his person, Hakuno found herself looking over pleadingly to Enkidu. 

The clay being closed the door to the room quietly, their movements as silent as possible. 

“Enki,” she breathed, not daring to be too loud. 

She couldn’t do much more than that anyway. Her face was already feeling warm, her vision swimming a little. He had called her his second life. What did that mean? What was he thinking? 

Consort had been a lot, but… 

She could at least tell herself that it was due to smarts or simply the power she had shown before him. Second life was just-

Life was so much more than a consort. 

Life was feelings and moments of all kinds of things. It was moments of laughter and moments of curling up and simply existing with the knowledge of someone else being right there. It was admiration for having someone so truly amazing at your side and knowing you have support. It was…

“Shhhhh,” Enkidu moved onto the bed, slowly and carefully pulling Gilgamesh’s arms off of her. She moved immediately to the being, finding herself welcomed into the being’s arms. “There we go. He went too far.” 

She shook her head. It wasn’t that he had gone too far just… 

The being’s arms kept her close though, their mouth next to her ear as she clung to them. 

She paused as she felt them hold her tighter. 

“Imagine, you’ve gotten a king like mine to say something like that. You’re still holding onto that lie too close, Hakuno. Stop denying that you’re human, that you’re worthwhile. Accept the feelings that come to you and take pleasure in them. Be honest, Hakuno. My king doesn’t waste his time with such pretty words on mere mongrels.” 

She couldn’t see at this point. Too many tears in her eyes. Too much warmth in her chest. Her eyes were on the headboard of the bed. Or rather, what she could make out of it. 

“Small steps, I suppose,” Enkidu added after a moment. “Remember this though: Gilgamesh is bold and forward. Whatever you decide, know you won’t be able to hold onto those foolish thoughts from before I found you. You are more than human when you are with him. You are more than powerful when you rely on him. And if he hurts you,” a growl came from the being, making her blood freeze. 

Hakuno leaned back, looking up at the being as they pulled themselves together. Beside them, she could sense Gilgamesh shifting, beginning to slowly get up. 

“I’m heading out,” Shirou called from the other room. 

“I will see him off,” Enkidu murmured, pressing their lips to her forehead before getting up. 

She could feel one of Gilgamesh’s arms back around her waist again as Enkidu walked away. The king moved to lean against her, looking over at the being. 

“Enkidu, what is this?” 

“I came to check on you both. I’m going to see the boy out of the house.” 

Gil nodded, “See him out and his useless servant with him. We have things to discuss this morning and I have a useless servant to keep charged.” 

Enkidu waved off the comment, opening the door and looking towards the front door. “Shirou. Saber. Hakuno and Gilgamesh are still resting. Are you both leaving together? It may be dangerous if Shirou goes out alone.” 

The door closed. Hakuno could feel the man behind her moving slowly around her more. Her hand took the man’s into her own, looking at the spells on his hand. 

“Normally, masters have the spells on their hands, but in your case, I suppose fate decided it would be dangerous for you to keep them there.” He was moving her hair aside, his lips pressing to where she knew the red marks were hidden at the edge of her hairline. “We should go back to sleep. Leave the boy and his weak king to their ends.” 

“I should get up and help Enkidu make breakfast.” 

Her voice was still thick and she knew what was to come the moment she opened her mouth. The king was tilting her head back, eyes drifting over her face to take in the no doubt still puffy, red-rimmed eyes and the faint traces of tearstains on her face. 

Those eyes narrowed. 

“What is this?” 

“I…” Enkidu’s words were still in her head. She couldn’t say it was nothing. Looking up at the man, she tried to think. “You talk in your sleep.” 

The king looked her over a moment. She wasn’t sure what that look in his eyes meant as his gaze slowly took in her expression and position. Once again, she found herself pulled in closer. His lap was her seat now. 

Alright. Perhaps there was something to wearing clothing. 

“What did I say, Hakuno?” 

There wasn’t even hesitation in shaking her head at that. She wasn’t answering that question. 

“Hakuno,” he drawled, playing with her name with that smooth, soft voice of his now. The man pulled her back into the center of the bed. Her back pressed against the mattress and-

“I should be helping Enkidu,” Hakuno told him, finding a hand pressed against her chest, keeping her in place. 

“We are having a discussion. Do not think about other things right now. Were your words yesterday on becoming my consort empty words?” 

“Of c-course not!” 

“Then look at me and tell me what was spoken while I was asleep, since you have given claim that I speak when I am resting.” He didn’t leave space for breathing, opting to fill her view with himself. Those red eyes were just gleaming as he looked her over. 

Ah, but the words wouldn’t come out. Her mind had been picking them apart and trying to understand them too much at this point. It wouldn’t even be verbatim at this point. 

“You cry when words are directed your way that are too complimentary. I assume I spoke of you. Tell me, Hakuno, what did I say?” 

She really, truly should be helping Enkidu. There were probably things that needed to be done and planning that needed to be completed. They really didn’t have time for this. Bazett was upstairs too. She may be hungry or need someth-

Her words were stopped as a pair of lips met her own. Slowly, deeply, they claimed her own. Hakuno couldn’t think around it. Her arms latched to him, holding him tightly. She could feel the soft laugh that escaped him as he took his time. 

“I don’t like secrets,” Gilgamesh murmured softly. “Speak to me.” 

“You said I was your life.” 

Or second life? 

Hakuno frowned. Her memory wasn’t working very well. Come to think of it, she hadn’t used any mana this morning. 

The man hummed, pulling back and moving to stand up. His gates opened, a new shirt coming to hand before he glanced her way. 

Another shirt. She found it thrown in her direction before he grinned. 

“You spoke of helping Enkidu. We need to plan our actions for the next part of this war. I plan to have the archer taken down by dawn at the very least. Berserker as well if possible.” 

Now he was avoiding the subject. 

Hakuno tossed the shirt on, buttoning it as she moved back to the edge of the bed. Her feet made the smallest of sounds as she followed behind him to the main room of the condo. 

“Hakuno. Gilgamesh.” Enkidu looked over at them from where they were seated at the kitchen counter. “Bazett is still sleeping, but the other two are gone.” 

“Bazett is useless. She didn’t listen when we warned-“

“You warned her about her friend. You know for a fact that there was little time for planning and the outcome we were given was most likely the best,” Enkidu argued at the king. 

Hakuno settled behind the counter, pulling out ingredients and listening to the two argue. Becoming involved in the argument was a little pointless. She just needed Gilgamesh to keep away from the corruption that had been ingrained into his person. If they could keep it down until they got the grail, then she could save him. 

“The woman’s servant is stubborn.” 

“Imagine that. I mean, you did just snatch him from his master and force him to work with the church. I can’t imagine being too keen on you either if you stole me from my Hakuno.” 

“I wouldn’t take you from Hakuno. Besides, you’ve been with Hakuno for ages. That useless mongrel has been with his master for a total of two days.” 

“I was attached from the moment I was summoned and found Hakuno.” 

“With the amount of mana-“

“Don’t finish that statement.” 

There was a moment of silence before- “You know I what I intended to say. Don’t misunderstand me, Enkidu.” 

“I know what you are meaning, but others will not. You need to work on what you mean to say. I swear, between you and Hakuno, I have an eternity of work ahead of me.” 

“You do,” Gil agreed. “Thankfully, I am here to ensure that you keep to your duties, my friend. There is a lot of work to be done.” 

“I don’t like the way that sounds either, my friend,” Enkidu argued. “You are being difficult.” 

Hakuno glanced over to see Gil waving his hand. “I don’t know what you mean, Enkidu.” 

“Mhmm.” Enkidu’s eyes met hers a moment before the being was moving to stand. “…Hakuno, have you shared mana with Gilgamesh?” 

“I did last night.” 

“That was a while ago.” 

Hakuno could see Gilgamesh moving to sit, resting his chin on his command spell covered hand, watching as Enkidu was once more wrapping her in their embrace. There wasn’t really anything to think about at this point. She just closed her eyes as she felt the being’s shirt. The mana was already flowing into them, giving him more energy. 

It always felt good once she was using the power she had. Like setting down a weight that had been burdening her for hours on end. Without thinking, she found herself leaning into the being a little more, sighing as Enkidu rubbed her back. 

“Here.” 

She was moved, another pair of arms wrapping around her before she was pulled from Enkidu’s arms. 

A hand buried itself in her hair, tilting her head up. She could feel a pair of lips against her own, moving softly. Her face burned a little, eyes opening only to see Gilgamesh before her. And then her eyes were closed again. The spatula she was using was out of her hand, being set carefully on the counter before she had the chance to drop it. 

The man drained her so much more than Enkidu. She couldn’t even say a word against it either. It felt so nice to have the mana out of her hands. 

A knock came at the door, pulling Gilgamesh from her lips. Enkidu was already moving, pulling the door open after a moment and greeting the duo at the doorway. 

“I wondered what kind of tasks my king had you doing. Good morning Lancer. Bazett.” 

Lancer moved into the room, glancing over at them and rolling his eyes. “You’re harassing her already? Does that creepy priest even know you are squirrelling away a woman with more than enough mana to form her own damn grail?” 

“You are not to mention the woman to him.” 

“Well, I guess we have an argument to have then. You’ve got two command spells and I have more than enough stubbornness to-“

“I will use a command spell-“

“You could,” Lancer argued, “but you have two friends here and two command spells.” 

“The word ‘and’ exists, mongrel,” Gilgamesh argued. 

The man yawned, sitting down at the counter. “Don’t bother. I want to be back with Bazett before we do anything else. It’s dangerous for her to be here without me, especially since she was supposed to be dead.” 

Bazett nodded, “I agree with Cu Chulainn. It’s going to be only that much more difficult.” 

“Luckily for you, I don’t want him,” Gilgamesh complained. “His power is messing with my person. I don’t particularly enjoy having such a parasite linked to me.” 

The man’s hand was pointed at Bazett before he commanded the servant. 

The spells were gone from his hand. Bazett smiled as they appeared on her hand once more. 

“Gods, I missed you, woman.” Cu cooed, leaning against her as she came over and wrapped her arms around him. It was cute. The woman simply leaned against him, sighing a little before she nodded. 

“We need to kill that man.” 

“I’m all for it. Got any ideas?” 

“Plenty-“

“I’d hate to interrupt the happy reunion between the two of you idiots, but we’ve got a handful of problems that come with me giving that idiot back. Namely, that idiot priest thinks Lancer is a part of my person. While it’s all well and good that you’ve taken him back, you need to know that he still has to spend time with me and listen to my commands.” 

Hakuno nodded. “Gilgamesh, why don’t I put use some of the art supplies here to put the spells back on your hand?” 

“Hmm?” 

“He’s going to ask questions when they’re gone. I’ll at least draw them back onto your hand.” 

“That’s not a bad idea. We also have the issue of your little friends, Hakuno.” 

Enkidu was moving behind them, taking up the cook- Oh shit. 

Hakuno winced as the being salvaged her cooking. She really should have been paying more attention to the work. Even as she went to try to help, Gilgamesh was pulling her to the counter area, setting her on the last stool and leaning against the counterspace. 

“Hakuno has a little friend who has summoned Saber.” 

“Oh shit.” Bazett shook her head. “We fought-“

“Yeah yeah. We don’t give a shit. The boy deserves what he gets.” 

Hakuno elbowed him, earning a warning look from the man before he was looking over at the other two again. 

“Hakuno will take care of making it appear that I still have your Lancer as my servant. I want Archer taken down before tomorrow morning-“

“You missed it then, your priest friend wants her to survive through the war until near the end. He intends to use her for the grail. She’s the only woman that seems to have enough mana to be a good vessel.” Lancer thanked Enkidu for the glass of juice that came his way. Those red eyes quickly returned to Gilgamesh’s gaze. “Her servant looks to be strong as well. Annoying and strong.” 

“Archers tend to be that way.” 

“Spoken as though you yourself were an Archer or had one.” 

“Gilgamesh doesn’t use a bow, he can’t be an Archer.” Hakuno argued. 

A hand ruffled her hair a little before Gilgamesh simply smirked. “I still want her taken down and her servant gone. Whether she is used for the grail or not, I don’t care.” 

Used for- 

“What does that mean, Gilgamesh?” Hakuno looked over at him again, finding the man shaking his head. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“I’m interested in knowing that fact as well,” Bazett argued. “Cu? What does that mean?” 

Lancer and Gilgamesh were exchanging a look with one another. 

“The grail requires mana from mages in order to be formed. The priest wants to use the little Tohsaka mage and a homunculus mage. Together, the two would form a grail powerful enough to accomplish a great goal.” 

“He intends to have them work together?” Enkidu frowned. “Wouldn’t that be difficult with two mages fighting against one another?” 

“The power will be syphoned from one mage into the other…” 

Lancer was frowning. 

Something wasn’t ringing right about the explanation. There was food in front of them all though. Gilgamesh was already setting a plate before her and telling her to eat. Cu Chulainn, or lancer, was already doing the same with Bazett. 

“Saber is going to be our ally,” Enkidu told Lancer. 

Bazett shrugged. “So we’re going after Archer first?” 

“And Berserker if at all possible,” Gilgamesh confirmed. “I want them both dead before tomorrow if we can manage to find them both tonight. That takes care of two of the stronger classes. We can go after Caster after that and Rider as well.” 

“I wonder how many other children besides Sabers are fighting in this war.” Bazett shook her head. “These wars need to end. Children should not be having servants. It’ll only lead to trouble.” 

There was no disagreeing with that. Enkidu took great care of her, but she wasn’t really…

Pausing, Hakuno winced a bit. 

Was she still thinking she wasn’t human? After all this time? 

Enkidu said she was all the time. Every single day. She was treated that way by Taiga and Shirou. There wasn’t really evidence that she wasn’t human. 

But none of them had the mana problem that she had. None of them dealt with forgetting things when they had their mana increase. They didn’t have mana recharge so quickly either. They just lived and enjoyed themselves. 

She wasn’t human, not really. 

Gilgamesh was still talking, but she stopped listening again. She pushed her plate away, moving to grab one of the art kits littered through the apartment. She returned after a few minutes, looking at Bazett’s hand and beginning to sketch the spells onto Gil’s hand. The man didn’t even miss a beat, simply leaving his hand there and continued to go on about the plan. 

“Talented.” 

Hakuno blinked as she finished the image, glancing towards Cu Chulainn. “Hmm?” 

“You’re talented at that,” the lancer told her again. “Do you make art a lot here?” 

“It is what Enkidu and I have done for a living. We tend to make sculptures and paint, but I can draw a little. It’s not as difficult when I have an image to copy.” Although her lines were a little curved. So long as the man didn’t let anyone stare at his hand up close for too long, he’d be fine. 

“I still think it’s good.” Lancer gave her a pat before looking at them all. “Since I’m stuck pretending to be asshat’s servant, I guess I’ll get back to work watching over that little mage again.” 

“I’ll be sure to get you a phone so we can remain in contact,” Gil told him, a scowl firmly marring his features. 

“Eh, don’t bother. Just have little Haku tell Bazett to contact me. I’ll come to the women’s call.” The man moved towards the door, thanking Enkidu for the food before he was gone. 

“Useless lancers.” 

“I’m a lancer,” Enkidu reminded the man. 

“You’re a clay, not a lancer. You lack the idiocy.” Gilgamesh looked at his fake spells, nodding at them. “He was right on the efforts, although you need work on straight lines, Hakuno.” 

He’d noticed that? Damn. 

“Hakuno wasn’t using a straight edge like most people. It’s only natural the lines would be slightly uneven. I can’t tell that they’re not command spells so it’s fine.” 

Bazett snorted. “Has it been arguments between you both all morning? You both seem intent on bickering. Enkidu’s right. They look fine. If Lancer is watching over a mage, then I should probably go back upstairs and get some more rest. Tonight will be a long night and Hakuno will be giving us a lot of mana for the trip.” 

“I am going with you all,” Hakuno argued. 

Three sets of eyes went straight to her at that. 

All of them were not planning that. 

“I am.” Hakuno looked at them all, eyes resting on Enkidu last. The most difficult. “I have more mana than all of you and I can hold my own. If anything happens, I can give support and help in person rather than making you come back.” 

“And if someone recognizes you as the lost Kishinami child?” Bazett shook her head. “If the Mages Association found out you’re alive, you’d be hunted again.” 

“And I’ll fight them.” 

A collective groan, except for Gilgamesh. 

Gilgamesh nodded. “Hakuno will come and remain at my side for this. Her mana is more than enough support.” 

“She looks like the other Kishinami members.” Bazett argued. 

“Makeup can go a long way. I’ve seen a lot of the people around here trying out other country’s attempts at makeup.” Gilgamesh shrugged. “Hakuno and I will go shopping for clothing of the foreign variety.” 

“You’re going to make her stand out.” 

But it would mean that she wouldn’t be recognized. Hakuno nodded with the blond. “He’s right. It’ll be fine. We’ll go out together later and do some shopping. When we get back, I’ll nap and then we’ll leave in the evening. We’re taking down Archer and Berserker tonight.” 

The slight look from Enkidu said plenty. 

They didn’t care for the plan. They were going to let her do it, but they didn’t like it. 

Gilgamesh was already onto the topic of what not to touch in his old condo as Hakuno moved from her seat, moving to help with the dishes. She leaned against the being. 

“I want to help you.” 

“I want to protect you.” 

“I am safest when I am with you, am I not? Even being here, others now know where we are at. If Shirou led anything back to here, I’d be at risk. Staying with you and Gilgamesh will ensure my safety.” 

“I suppose.” 

Hakuno grinned. “I learned to argue from you. I can point out why I’m safest with you, if you’d like.” 

Those green eyes flickered over to her, taking in the smirk on her face before one formed on their face. “Bold words from someone who cried over a compliment this morning.” 

Ah. 

Was her face on fire? She glanced away a little, focusing on the work a little before speaking. 

“I think… I may need your help with that.” 

“Oh?” 

She nodded. 

If she wasn’t human, then she was going to learn to live with the thought like Enkidu did. Somehow she’d need to build up the proper confidence that the Sumerian duo had. Neither of them cared a bit about their humanity or lack thereof. Neither of them doubted or hated themselves. 

That was what she needed. 

“Can you grab the other dishes, Enkidu?” 

“You already washed them,” Enkidu pointed out. 

“I did?” 

The being stared at her a moment before nodding. “You did.” 

Sure enough, there they were, drying on the drying rack. Hakuno stared at the running water in front of her. 

She’d spaced on cleaning the dishes. 

Enkidu moved closer. “Are you forgetting things?” 

“…I just need to be sure to use mana more often.” Hakuno shook her head. “I’ll be okay.” 

“Let it loose when you are here. I’ll put up more symbols while you and Gilgamesh shop. When you return, just let it all go. I’ll make sure no one outside the apartment can sense it.” 

She nodded. 

She’d hold Gilgamesh’s hand and lend him power from time to time while they shopped. 


	25. Hecate

“Hakuno, sit still.”

Sit still. 

There was nothing worse than sitting still. She’d been sitting still for over an hour, stuck listening to Gilgamesh tap on his computer and work on things again. She had seen him bring scissors in. And then a metal thing he plugged in to make her hair curled. Then there had been more work, he was pulling her hair back and humming to himself. 

Now there were other things. He had meandered out a few minutes before returning with a bag. She whimpered at the onslaught, turning away at times only to be chastised again. 

“You have to sit still.” 

“You’re going to poke my eye out.” 

Gilgamesh groaned. “It’s a eye pencil, Hakuno. It’s supposed to go near your eye in this case. That’s why it was invented.” 

“I don’t get why anyone would subject themselves to… this…”

Gilgamesh held a hand mirror out, showing her the wide-eyed expression on her face. 

“I made your eyes look bigger.” 

“I look more foreign.” 

“You do. I still need to finish so sit still and bear with me.” 

She settled in, waiting quietly as the man tilted her head back and took another of those odd things to her face. 

“There.” Gilgamesh pulled back, heading towards the bedroom door. “Enkidu, Hakuno and I are going to leave in a couple minutes. Are you coming with us?” 

She could hear Enkidu moving around, their head popping through the door. 

“I shouldn’t,” Enkidu answered him, pausing as that gaze landed on her. “…You look quite nice, Hakuno.” 

“Of course, she does.” Gilgamesh pulled open the jewelry box near her bed, riffling through it. “She looks like a proper spouse for me.” He beamed as he waved one of the rings from the box. “Found it. This will work well enough.” 

Enkidu leaned against the doorframe as Gilgamesh moved before her. 

“Let me see your hand.” 

She held her hand out without question, finding the man slipping the ring onto her finger. 

“And now you are my significant other, in the eyes of these mongrels.” Gilgamesh opened the gates, allowing a ring to drop down before he was slipping it onto his fingers. “We still need things, but we need to blend in. Your plain attire and my very nice attire will clash with these people.” 

Hakuno could feel her face burning as she looked at her finger, listening to Enkidu talking to Gilgamesh. 

“You won’t be long?” 

“We won’t. I plan to take her to the bank to ensure we bury her name and then we will be doing some shopping and return. I imagine three, maybe four hours.” 

“I know how you tend to be in markets. You have your phone?” 

Gilgamesh nodded. “Of course. What kind of fool do you take me for?” 

She was still trying to get passed the feeling in her chest as Gilgamesh was pulling her to her feet. She held onto his hand as she slipped her boots on. 

“Hakuno?” 

Hakuno glanced back at Enkidu. The being grinned, “Enjoy yourself. I know you want to get out more often. If your trip is successful, maybe we will have to venture out more when this war is over.” 

When the war was over…

She couldn’t help but to think about that as Gilgamesh held her hand and led her from the building. It felt odd, having her hair tied back, her face done up as well. A few people looked towards them, watching them pass. 

“Well, Mrs. Bilgames?” 

“Hmm?” 

Gilgamesh smirked. “Mongrels insist on last names. I am Gilgamesh Bilgames. And now, since you are mine and I have claimed you, you are Hakuno Bilgames.” 

“Isn’t Bilgames just your name in Sumerian?” 

“It is.” The man grinned, pulling her along. “I’m quite original. You need not praise my quick thinking. You have distracted me from my point though. Where would you like to go first? Coffee? Clothing? Jewelry?” 

“We shouldn’t be out long. Let’s get what they need and get back.” 

Gilgamesh wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “For once, let’s enjoy this. You have not been able to see the outside world much, since you have been squirreled away. Take pleasure in this with me. I know of a few places we could go.” 

She went to argue, but the smile he threw her…

For once, there was no corruption, no alternative goals or planning. Looking down at the ring on her finger, Hakuno found herself nodding. “I wouldn’t mind finding something nice for Enkidu, if we have time.” 

“Always thinking about others,” the man shook his head, leading her once more. 

They were moving through the streets so proudly, Hakuno’s hands on the skirts to lift them up. The further they walked, the more she found him grinning, those eyes taking in the surroundings. They were just sticking out, obviously different in comparison to others. 

Being alongside Gilgamesh was like being in the sunlight. No streetlights illuminated the way, with dark and endless streets. There was no ducking away from people, turning down her hat or pulling her hair over her face a little more. 

She tried that at first, finding her hair being up to be an obstacle. 

She leaned against Gilgamesh a little, only to find him laughing a little at her. 

“Chin up, look forward as you would at home,” Gilgamesh instructed. 

He led her straight into the bank, slipping money across the counter before they were motioned to the back. Hakuno held onto Gil’s hand as a photo was taken. An ID and paperwork were in hand before long. She could hear Gilgamesh demanding other things, but her eyes drifted over the paperwork she had been given. 

Her face felt warm still, seeing his assumed last name next to her first. 

Hakuno looked away, taking a moment to move away from the others. She just needed to breathe for a moment. 

She wouldn’t read anything more into this. It was just a way for her to be able to wander out and be able to not be suspected of being who she really was. Gilgamesh was helping her, again. 

It didn’t feel that way though. 

“Mongrels,” Gilgamesh complained, walking over to her. “I swear, they insist upon my writing away half my life just so they can claim to know of me.” 

“Did I need the ID?” 

“You are my woman. You should at least have paperwork that claims so. The bank will recognize you and know what to do for you if you need anything. Should anyone ask, you came from the same country that I claim to be from and have citizenship here because of me.” 

She nodded. 

“It won’t protect you quite as well as avoidance has, but if anyone goes searching, they’ll not be certain. That can do more in your favor than simply hiding forever.” 

The serious look on his face was so out of sorts. And after all the excitement he had shown in them leaving the condo and being out in the real world. Her hand wrapped around his, feeling the band on his finger as she pulled him towards the doors. 

“You wanted to go shopping, didn’t you?” 

Gilgamesh’s hand tightened around hers. The gleam in his eyes was back. 

He tossed the paperwork in the gates, letting her keep the ID in hand as they moved. Purses, shoes, jewelry; the man set her down in one side of the store and returned within minutes, holding a handful of items and clicking his tongue at her. 

“Are you incapable? Hakuno, come with me.” 

More clothes. She found him following after her, draping the clothing against her before he shook his head. 

Coats. 

“We should think about something for Enkidu as well. They can’t handle the cold.” 

“Enkidu has a rather big coat for the cold weather.” 

She had learned that after the first winter. The ice and snow didn’t agree with the clay being. It dried their skin, creating faint cracks along their body. She had wept for days when the being had shown her their cracked arm, too worried over her having a minor flu to wander out and find clay to use to remoisturize. 

Gilgamesh shrugged, “More than one is useful. They may tear theirs.” 

“Let’s get them this one then.” Hakuno held up one of the tamer looking coats, ignoring Gilgamesh as he wrinkled his nose at it. 

“It’s dull.” 

“Enkidu is exciting enough. They don’t need anything to add. Besides, they don’t really like standing out. They like having something simple.” 

“…That is true. The being is frustrating that way.” 

Those eyes drifted away before the man grinned. “Oh, hold on.” 

“What?” 

“I found what I want from this mongrel’s shop.” The man lifted a jacket from one of the racks, waving it her direction eagerly. 

“No.” 

“Hakuno!” 

She was immediately turning away, thankful the man had given her a card to his bank account alongside her ID. She’d buy Enkidu their coat and leave. There was no need to even look back at the ridiculous king growling after her. She wasn’t needing to wear some cheetah print. 

A jacket went over her shoulders as she accepted her bag from the cashier. 

“I’ll take these jackets,” Gilgamesh purred. 

She didn’t even need to look over to know he had gotten two. She felt her face burning as the cashier rang up the pulled tags and Gilgamesh flashed his card in her direction. 

“I didn’t need-“

“Enkidu may wear boring things, but you are suited for the more bold and you are at my side. Accept it.” Gilgamesh glanced over at her as he took her hand, leading the way from the store and into the streets once more. “We should look into more trips like this. You need to become accustomed to more good taste. We’ll refine your palate with clothing that is more suitable.” 

“Your mother just gave me-“

“My mother gave you things suitable for my time. Admirable and loving as she is, she’s out of touch with this world and its sense of taste. My purchases will correct that.” 

The man paused, glancing towards one of the nearby stores. 

Taking one look, Hakuno felt the fading blush rekindled. 

Lingerie. 

“Hakuno-“

“I shouldn’t be-“

He was already dragging her towards the store, pushing the doors open. “We don’t breathe a word to Enkidu,” Gilgamesh informed her. “Fine clothes begin with the comforts of this age. Silks, satin, lace; your foolish taste in the mundane needs to be enlightened.” 

“Gil-“ 

He was already leading her back to one of the fitting rooms, leaving her there before he wandered back out. She could sense him out there, looking at more of the garments. 

There was no way she would be able to look at Enkidu or anyone after this. She’d never be able to look Gilgamesh in the eyes. All she would imagine was what was to come here, with him dressing her up in…

Flowers began to bloom. 

She didn’t mean to. She tried to stop it, but… A handful began to form, curling around the edge of the little illuminated room. She could sense the light above flickering before it stopped working, another handful of blooms forming over the light. 

Damn. 

She needed to stop. Someone would-

“Hecate…”

Hakuno jumped, her eyes scanning the room as she felt something. 

The area was empty, only the sound of Gilgamesh talking to the sales people in the other area of the store could be heard. 

But there had been something. 

Someone had spoken, somewhere nearby. A name or something. Perhaps a phrase from another language? She wasn’t sure. Closing her eyes, she tried to do as Enkidu did, sense people. She could sense mana. The blooms were in the way though. She couldn’t sense much around them. 

Where had that voice come from? 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh opened the door a bit more, closing it behind himself. “Strip. I have found things.” 

She stared at him a moment, finding his face dropping a little at the sight of the flowers. 

“What’s this?” 

“I… got nervous.” The words were out of her mouth before she could think. Telling him that she had heard a voice would mean nothing. There were salespeople littered through the store. One of them must have been close. 

The king snickered, locking the door of the room before he moved closer. He lifted her chin, leaning in close. 

“Ah, such is a virgin, I suppose. At the end of the day, it is easy to forget that I have not already taken care of that business. I do believe I have given you a command though, my little magician.” 

There. 

Hakuno paused. 

For a moment, she had felt mana. 

Moving around the king, she pulled open the door of the room, wandering out to find them. A purple haired woman was busy meandering through the clothes, her eyes drifting over as Gilgamesh called after her. 

“You make me wish to waste commands,” Gilgamesh complained. “Although I know that’s not appropriate. We should be hurrying.” 

“I know… I thought I sensed something.” 

The woman nearby was looking at her oddly. No doubt wondering why she was letting someone into the fitting room with her in such a place as this. 

She moved into the other room without argument, finding the man shifting through his findings. She leaned against him, taking a moment to stop thinking. She needed to stop thinking. Her senses were begging her to go back into the store to find the person whose mana she had felt. 

It had been a fluxuation of mana. It had felt like someone had been listening. 

Or seeing. 

It had felt different. She wasn’t sure how she would explain. 

The moment she was back in her clothes and the findings were being rung up, Hakuno could feel herself more anxious than before. Her arms wrapped around the king’s, barely noting his boasts about his little spouse. 

“We found one another during one of my travels,” the king purred. “An evening of flowers and a full moon, if you can imagine.” 

The man was lucky Enkidu was not here for that. 

“Hecate.” 

Hakuno spun around, looking around again. 

Nothing. 

“Hakuno?” 

“I thought I heard something,” Hakuno murmured. 

Gilgamesh looked around before his arm was around her. He pulled her out of the store quickly. They were moving quickly, heading away from the place. 

“Do you sense anything?” 

“No… I just…” She must have been hearing things. Maybe it had been part of the store music or something. All she could do was sigh, shaking her head. “Let’s get something to drink and head back.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“We’ve had enough fun, I think.” 

The blond rolled his eyes. “I have had fun. I have not seen you take pleasure in anything.” He paused at the end of the street, noting the shop nearby. His eyes gleamed. “There we go.” 

Ah- he remembered her favorite coffee shop. 

Hakuno grinned at him, feeling him pulling her towards the place and leading her through the tables and chairs inside to the counter. 

“Order whatever you want and a house coffee for me. Black.” His card was in her hands, his lips pressing against her cheek before he went to sit nearby. 

She didn’t even know where to begin, but her eyes were on the window nearby, motioning at the various chocolates available. By the time she was next to Gilgamesh, she was holding their coffees and having one of the shop workers carrying the sweets. 

A laugh came from the blond. “Should you eat all of that alone, I will be forced to be unpleasant.” 

“You can ask for things too, you know.” Hakuno pulled one of the espresso truffles from the collection, setting it on one of the napkins in front of him. 

A raised eyebrow, she could see him fighting not to grin. 

“Do you need me to feed you?” 

“And if I do?” 

She pulled the truffle away. “I have no choice but to eat all these by myself then. It’s a shame. I picked these because you seem to like bitter foods and I thought it would be nice to get you things.” 

“Don’t take back your gifts to me!” 

“I have no choice. You-“

He leaned in, lips pressing against her own. She could see his hand inching towards one of the sweets, plopping it into his mouth before he gave her a smug look. 

“I gave you the truffle, not my sweets.” 

“A spouse should defer to their significant other,” he chastised. 

“They should.” No disagreement there. 

Gilgamesh held up one of the candies, “Fine. I will show you how this is done, since you are being stubborn. You present the food and-“

She didn’t hesitate, stealing the chocolate from him. 

“H-Hakuno, you fool! You were supposed to let me finish.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Hakuno handed him another piece. “Go ahead.” 

The man huffed a bit, shaking his head before he once more held a piece of chocolate in offering. “As I was saying, you should offer a piece to the other person and-“

She stole it again, biting into the chocolate and almost losing it at the expression on the man’s face. She moved immediately, pressing her lips to his. 

“You’re being insolent,” he growled. 

It was fun being insolent. Hakuno grinned a little as she pulled back, settling against him and offering a piece of candy in atonement. The look of warning before he ate was worth it. 

Enkidu would have no doubt gotten after him a dozen times. A little payback for the lingerie and the parading her around as his wife was worth it. 

The door jingled, bringing Hakuno’s attention to the windows. 

It was the same woman. Her purple hair drifted behind her, those eyes looking over at her in concern before she was gone. 

Her lips had moved, but she hadn’t heard whatever it was she was saying. 

“Hakuno?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Your face grew pale,” Gilgamesh tilted her chin up, glancing towards the windows before he looked back at her. “…Did you sense something again?” 

“There was a woman… I don’t think she has anything to do with this, but-“

“We’re leaving.” 

Hakuno hurried around the table, following after the man as he headed for the exit. They were moving, quickly, taking no time now. Her hand was firmly in his, being held as close as was possible. They didn’t stop when they reached their building. Gilgamesh pulled her up the first flight of stairs, pressing the elevator only after several minutes of her body pressed against his. 

They waited against the wall, her ear pressed against his chest. 

Her hand tightened against his shirt, eyes closing. If there was mana, something that would tell her that they were in danger. 

But there was nothing. 

“Do you think it was a servant or a master?” Gilgamesh murmured. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Did you see command spells?” 

“No…”

The man looked back down the stairs, seeing nothing. He nodded to himself. “If they saw us together, they may think that you are my servant. It’s not a bad thing, but you’ll need to remember what the woman looked like.” 

Hakuno nodded. 

“Come on,” Gilgamesh pressed his fist against the elevator button, sighing. 

“Gilgamesh,” she hesitated, looking up at the scowl on the man’s face. “I just… Thank you.” She pressed her lips to his a moment before her face was red. That wrinkled brow softened. 

“You should not thank someone for something as basic as this trip.” 

“I enjoyed spending time with you.” 

The elevator doors opened, the man taking a second before he nodded. The smug smirk was back. “Of course, you did. It’s only natural that you would enjoy my company. You have been well cared for by my only friend and know what quality time is when you encounter it.” 

Her head leaned against his chest as the doors closed, her hair coming undone a bit as the man moved his fingers lightly over her scalp. 

“…I will end this quickly,” he promised. “When I finish, I intend to remain with you and Enkidu. You’ll wander with us until I find something that you take pleasure in.” 

The doors opened again. 

“I take pleasure in you,” Hakuno told him. She smiled up at him before heading back towards the condo’s main doors. 

“Hakuno!”

"Ah, there she is."

Hakuno paused as a woman looked over from the counter area. The white haired man at her side frowned slightly. 

“Hakuno then.” The brunette moved to stand, walking over to her and holding out a hand. “Tohsaka Rin. I have heard that you are involved in this war. You have Lancer?” 

“I have lancer. My spouse is supplying mana,” Gilgamesh replied from behind her. “I don’t particularly care for unwanted company coming near my spouse either.” 

The woman raised a brow at him, brushing her hair over one shoulder. 

“I’ve come to talk about an alliance. Since you’re the master in this house, then come. Sit.” She motioned at the white haired man at the counter. “Archer, I could use a cup of tea.”

Enkidu shrugged from the living room area, flipping the page of a magazine. 

“They came while I was showering. Saber is getting dressed now...master.” The two exchanged a look before Gilgamesh nodded.

"Since my servant trusts you then fine. Speak and leave."


	26. Para Bellum

Shirou was frowning deeply as Hakuno moved to sit near the brunette, finding Gilgamesh moving around the counter and pulling out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“As perspective allies, I’d think you would want to be polite,” Rin pointed out. 

Those eyes flickered over to the woman as Gilgamesh worked on uncorking the bottle. “Mongrel, I have no need for your alliance. You are here because my servant has permitted you to be here. You live because my woman permits you to live. As far as I am concerned-“

“Why do you feel like a servant?” 

The red coated man interrupted with the question, drawing Gilgamesh’s attention. 

“Your mana,” the man pointed out. 

“I don’t see how that is your business.” 

“My servant has a point,” Rin brushed her hair back. “I came seeking an alliance. Work with me and we will defeat the other servants and-“

“Why would we work with you?” Hakuno asked. 

Rin blinked, looking over at her now. 

They really didn’t need more allies. More allies meant that they would have to make more difficult choices later down the line. While she could get the grail from Bazett and probably persuade Shirou to work with her, Rin would be a different story. 

The woman didn’t feel like someone that would simply accept the fact that someone needed the grail. She was someone that felt… Ambitious. 

That was it. She felt like someone that would use whatever means necessary. 

Those blue eyes met her own, narrowing a little. 

“You are how old?” 

“She is old enough,” Gilgamesh replied for her. 

“I’m sixteen,” Hakuno pointed out. 

“Oh ho. A little young for being married to some guy like him,” Rin pointed out, motioning towards Gilgamesh. “Are you married due to convenience?” 

“Due to what?” 

“I know some of the old mage families tend to have marriages occur for the grail wars. Your husband admitted that you are supplying him mana. I can only stand to reason that you are married to him purely for-“

“Gilgamesh and I…” 

She paused. 

How would she explain? The man was embarrassing and frustrating, but he was astounding and helpful. He was arrogant, but he was…

“You are boring us,” Gilgamesh told the brunette. 

“Let your wife speak-“

“Do not call her my wife!” 

It was a snarl that came, more vicious and threatening than anything else. The man at his side leaped back at the sound of it, staring at him before those eyes met Rin’s. 

Rin hesitated, eyes flickering between them. 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno murmured, switching to the man’s language. “I think we need to be careful how we answer-“

“The more allies, the more-“

“I know,” Hakuno replied. She switched back to the normal language, smiling a little to Rin. “You’ll have to excuse us. Certain terms do not translate well to other languages.” 

“He called you wife.” 

“He called me spouse.” The title made her face feel warmer, her stomach flutter strangely. She shook her head. “I do not think we have reason to ally ourselves with you.” 

“Shirou is my ally.” 

Hakuno looked over at Shirou, who was wisely staying silent. 

Rin continued. “With him as my ally, there’s no reason that your husband and his servant should be our enemy. Your servant told us that you would be interested and she was very polite.” 

“Let us consider it,” Hakuno told her. 

Rin moved to stand. “If we are to form an alliance, I would like to do so now. I expect loyalty. Nothing should be left to chance. I have to be honest, I don’t…” She shook her head. “I don’t like you, Master of Lancer. Your wife is trustable enough, but you don’t strike me as someone who would work with anyone.” 

Gilgamesh was pouring himself a glass, his expression turning into a smirk. “Oh no?” 

“You’re someone I would not want to cross though, a backup, only to be used if necessary.” 

“Like father, like daughter then,” the man scoffed. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, spare me the trouble then,” Gilgamesh replied, gaze moving to the wine in front of him. 

“Rin,” the white haired man motioned towards the door. “We should leave.” 

“I want to know. Are we going to be allies or are we going to be enemies. I want to make sure we are clear. If I’m to be your ally, I need to know that I can trust you.” 

“Rin,” Shirou went to speak, but the woman held up a hand. 

“No, Shirou. I won’t accept allies who keep things from me. I am in charge, if we are to be allies.” 

“You ask for trust, but we have shown you our trust.” Hakuno frowned at the woman. She was like Ishtar from the stories, coming in with promises and demands, but giving nothing. She was all bravado and boldness. “Lancer let you in. My husband listened to what you had to say, but you questioned us and assumed. You ask for trust, but you don’t show anything.” 

“Is that your answer then?” 

Hakuno looked over at Shirou again. “It is up to my husband whether or not we are your allies, but… If you threaten him, then you won’t like what you find.” 

The white haired servant moved quickly to Rin’s side, pulling her to stand. His eyes flickered between them. 

“Rin, I would suggest giving them time to think.” 

Her mana was fluxuating again. Hakuno closed her eyes a little, cursing mentally. “Gilgamesh…”

He was at her side almost immediately, welcoming the mana in without question. She almost sighed at the hand against her back. 

The servant with Rin looked around a moment before speaking up. “We are open to you both thinking on the matter. Your allegiance to our side would be well worthwhile. We know strong allies when we see them. My master is no fool to simply allow allies to slip through our fingers… although we are in no manner weak. Should you cross us, you will not like what you find either.” 

Enkidu was behind the man before he could move, that green hair blocking Shirou from view a moment. 

“Do not threaten my master,” Enkidu warned. 

“Rin,” the servant said again. “We need to leave.” 

Rin sighed, those eyes drifting to her and Gilgamesh. “You have until 8pm tonight to decide. If you are on our side, then know we’re going after Berserker and Caster. We sensed mana being used to cast spells on the school. We intend to get to the bottom of things there before someone uses innocents to fuel their part in this war.” 

Rin stood up, brushing off her skirts before she smiled at Shirou. 

“Until later tonight, Shirou. Let Saber know if you both wish to stay elsewhere, my home is available.” 

“I will see you later, Rin.” 

The woman grinned as she left, the servant behind her closing the door. 

“She is not worthwhile,” Gilgamesh murmured. “We could have simply told her no and been done with her.” 

“I don’t like her either,” Enkidu agreed. 

“Rin has helped me,” Shirou pointed out. “Let her have the chance to help.” 

Both of the other two were giving the boy a look, one that clearly said anything other than admission to allow the woman close. There had been something untrustworthy about her. 

Hakuno sighed, her hand wrapping around one of Gilgamesh’s hands. She leaned against him a bit more, sighing. She could feel the king beginning to eat at the cheese and breads that had been set on the counter, most likely by Shirou. The man hummed, picking up another piece and nodding at the taste. 

He was already bored with this conversation. 

“Hakuno, surely you see the benefit,” Shirou tried. 

“Too many allies means trouble,” Enkidu argued. 

“Hakuno,” Shirou tried again. 

“We are not trusting a Tohsaka to get us through this war,” Gilgamesh declared, those arms tightening around her a little more. “The Tohsakas have always been close to the Mages Association and to the church. I have heard many things about her from the priest.” 

If she was with the Association and the church, then no. 

“Rin wants to work with us.” Shirou looked between them all, scowling more. “I don’t know why you didn’t just admit that you don’t really have a servant so much as a familiar, but Rin is a strong mage. Her servant seems to be fairly powerful.” 

“Everyone is more powerful than you,” Gilgamesh threw back. “And you led them straight to us.” 

“I told him he could,” Enkidu murmured. 

“We can’t risk anything, Enkidu.” 

“She was following after him. She knew and an extra ally-“

“That would become an enemy only after we showed our home and our weaknesses to her-“

Enkidu held up a hand. “I am aware of the risks. I don’t like her anymore than you after listening to her. She is going to be defeated.” 

“We don’t know that. Saber and I like her.” Shirou shook his head. “Besides, you claimed to be married to Hakuno and that was weird enough. You could have said she was helping you or something. There’s no way that she would-“

“That she would what?” 

She could feel his fingers tightening on her shoulder. Gilgamesh leaning in more as he continued to engage the boy. “Do you think me a liar? Enkidu is my servant because Hakuno has agreed to remain at my side. I will not work with some mongrel who thinks to tell me what to do and tell my woman what to-“

“If Hakuno agreed, then it’s because she doesn’t know you.” 

“I know him well enough,” Hakuno commented. 

“You don’t,” Shirou countered. “I’ve spoken to Saber. She said quite a bit about the golden archer from the last war. She also mentioned exactly how you tend to operate. I’m guessing a Tohsaka was your master before?” 

She could see the wineglass being set down next to her, feel him moving around her. 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno grabbed his hand before he did something. “Shirou. I don’t trust Rin either. She didn’t do anything to show trust. If you would like to work with her, then you can, but… There’s something I don’t trust about her.” 

“She’s a good person.” Shirou stood up, the door upstairs opening before Saber was moving her way down. “Saber?” 

“Are we heading out?” The woman asked. 

The boy nodded. “They don’t want to form an alliance with Rin.” 

Saber nodded. “I don’t blame you.” 

“What?” 

“They don’t know the woman. They don’t know whether she can be trusted and she is… interesting.” Saber smiled over at her as Hakuno nodded. “Shirou and I will go out with her this evening to learn more about her and her servant. Stay inside tonight.” 

“We have plans-“

“Hakuno,” Saber didn’t even bother to listen to the king. “Enkidu said that you went out today to enjoy some time with the king of heroes.” 

“I did.” 

“I’m asking, as a favor to someone who was close to your ancestor, please stay inside tonight. Rin may or may not be trustable, but I’ll find out. If she is, she may be a great ally. We still have to find all the other servants in this war and beat them. I want to have someone who is able to help protect Shirou if something happens as well.” 

“Saber…” 

Saber held up a hand to stop Shirou’s comments. 

“Please,” the blonde asked of her. 

“…We’ll stay inside.” Hakuno nodded. 

“Hakuno-“

“Thank you,” Saber replied. She looked over at Shirou. “We should go.” 

“I haven’t even-“

“We should be getting back to work and being proactive on this. We need to think about what to do if Rin cannot be trusted.” 

Shirou nodded. 

“We have to protect Taiga and Sakura too,” she added. “You introduced me to them and they’re expecting you back soon, aren’t they?” 

“We’ll come back tomorrow,” Shirou promised. His eyes glanced down at the ring on her finger. “…Just don’t do anything foolish, please.” 

Gilgamesh was pulling her a bit closer as Saber lead the boy out, the door closing behind them. 

“Enkidu.” 

“I know, Gil. I don’t like it either. Shirou was calling me from outside to let me know about the arrangement. I told them that you were my master to protect Hakuno.” Enkidu shook their head. “The servant she has is-“

“A mongrel. Worse, actually,” Gilgamesh lifted his glass to his lips, taking in a healthy amount of the drink before he set his glass on the counter again. Hakuno could feel his thumb moving over her hand. “They already know too much.” 

“We will need to warn Bazett and Cu Chulainn to remain inside tonight.” 

“They won’t be pleased to hear that the woman and her servant got close,” Gilgamesh complained. “We have another servant or master that may know that we are here as well.” 

“Another?” 

Gilgamesh nudged her. 

“There was a woman that I saw,” Hakuno answered. “It might have been nothing, but she followed us to the café after we went into a store nearby. I saw her looking over at us a couple times and thought I heard her speak, but I don’t know what she said.” 

“Was it in this language?” 

Hakuno shook her head. “I don’t think so.” 

Enkidu sighed. “All the more reason for extra allies.” 

“We can’t trust that woman,” Gilgamesh growled. 

“We have her work with Shirou then, guarding his back. I will go out this evening to keep an eye on things.” 

“They’ll expect your master.” 

Enkidu nodded. “I know they will. I have no intention of risking you, oh wise master of mine. I’ll wander out and agree to the alliance on your behalf. Insist on distance.” 

“Are you sure, Enkidu?” 

It wasn’t like Enkidu to be forward about these things. Normally, they wanted to remain out of things. They wanted to just keep her away from anything that could result in trouble. 

“There is too much at stake right now,” Enkidu told her. “If we remain here, we will only be letting the enemy get closer. I’ll look into the opposition and we can plan. I can’t imagine we will face anything like Humbaba here.” 

They wouldn’t. 

They wouldn’t have to fight one another either. That made things simpler. At the end of the day, it was merely them against everyone else. Even Shirou…

No, that wasn’t fair to Shirou. He was her friend and he wanted to help her. There was nothing wrong with that. She appreciated that. 

“If you see things going downhill, you come back here.” Gilgamesh warned. “Hakuno and I will not risk you.” 

“I won’t do anything unnecessary,” the servant agreed. 

She didn’t like it. 

Even as Gilgamesh called Bazett and informed her of the plan. Even as Enkidu moved to change into casual attire and went to put their shoes on. Even as the being called her over and she wrapped her arms around them, squeezing them tight-

“Please be safe, Enki.” 

The being held her tighter, kissing her cheek. “I will return to chastise my friend for being too forward with you, Hakuno.” 

She nodded. 

They tilted her chin up, wiping under her eyes. “What is this? Are you truly that worried about a being of clay and divinity such as me? You must truly be human, crying over sentimental things like me.” She kissed their cheek in return. 

“I’ll feel better when you’re home.” 

“I won’t be long. Don’t let my king get away with too much.” 

Gilgamesh moved forward, handing over a vest. “Here.” 

“What’s this?” 

“A precaution. A master in the last war used weapons of this time that weren’t magic. I don’t want to pull metal from your body later.” 

Enkidu pulled the vest on, replacing their coat and nodding. 

“Answer your phone if we call.” 

“Don’t bother to call unless there is an emergency.” 

The two nodded before the being was turning. They moved quietly, slinking through the doorway and letting the door close with a soft click. 

“Did they need the vest?” Hakuno looked up at the king, frowning. 

“It’s better to make them wear it than to find that they should have had it.” Gilgamesh glanced down at her. “I don’t care for them leaving either. Too much risk.” 

But there was no stopping the being once they had something in mind. The look in those eyes, the expression on their face as they looked directly at you was enough of a sign. They weren’t going to budge on the matter. It was their way or nothing. 

“Here.” 

“Hmm?” Hakuno felt the glass being placed in her hands, her body being pulled into the man’s arms and carried off towards their room. 

“Drink. You’ll worry a little less if intoxicated. You should be focusing on keeping your mana at a good level. Enkidu said that you need to keep using it periodically.” 

“I need to keep the darkness in you in check too.” 

The man tilted the glass the moment he set her on the bed, making her drink. 

“Enkidu is my only friend. The only being in this universe whom I would tell not a soul to fret upon. If they insist to go out and to see what is happening, then you need to let them. They will return, as unscathed as when they left.” 

Hakuno nodded, setting the glass aside after another sip. The sweet wine went down smoothly, leaving a warmth in her face and chest. 

“Enkidu will return more quickly if you rest,” the king purred, pulling her towards the head of the bed as he climbed in beside her. 

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Hakuno admitted, curling up against the king’s side. “I don’t know if we can trust Rin or if Shirou is going to be hurt. I don’t want anything to happen to Enkidu or,” she paused. 

“You fool,” the king pinched at her cheek. “Do not frown so grotesquely. Enkidu is the only one you should concern yourself with and I have already informed you to stop fretting over them. They will return in the early morning and will inform you about the situation in this war. The only thing you should concern yourself with now is what we shall do when this war is done. And don’t bore me. I have lived long enough to know the greatest pleasures in this world.” 

“Then I don’t have any idea,” Hakuno replied, finding the wineglass being placed back in her hand. Refilled, even. She sipped at it for a few minutes before leaning against the king. “If you are so wise about pleasures, then I’ll leave it to you.” 

“Not a single goal?” 

“I want to win the war.” 

“And?” 

“And I want to stay with you and Enkidu.” 

“And?” he emphasized. 

Hakuno looked up at him a moment before setting the wineglass back on the nightstand. She leaned against the king for a moment, pressing her lips to his. The man’s whole body seemed to tense for a moment. Then, with a good hold of her person, she felt him kissing her deeply, tilting his head to encourage the behavior. 

She pulled back, feeling him looking up at her with a raised brow. 

“I want to show Ninsun that she didn’t save me just for me to rely on Enkidu and you. I’m going to stop the Mages Association from hunting me and I’m going to stop the church from keeping you away from us.” 

“That’s a dull goal.” 

She met his gaze a moment before shaking her head. “There’s nothing wrong with not knowing how to move forward.” 

“You should do much more than merely move forward,” Gilgamesh countered. He pulled her in, those eyes all she could see now as he loomed over her, keeping her focused on him. “You should be selfish, think for yourself. Steal something away for yourself and take pride in-“

“I could steal you.” 

“Hmm?” 

Hakuno shook her head, leaning against the man’s side. 

Her head was a bit fuzzy from the liquor. Without another word, she merely snuggled against him and ignored his attempts at getting her attention. 

“Hakuno… Hakuno!” 

“Good night, Gilgamesh.” 

The man pinched at her a moment before growling in frustration. “Disobedient little magician. You will say that to me in the morning,” he warned promisingly. 

She pressed her face against him more. 

“You will,” he vowed. “Steal me if you can. I will enjoy watching you try.” 

They both stopped, the room quiet without Gilgamesh’s babbling and her quips. She could feel his arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly to his person as he pulled the blankets uselessly over them. Her face was buried against his chest, his hands tangled in her hair. 

A part of her couldn’t sleep. 

Enkidu was out there, risking themselves on her behalf. They were wandering the streets, just as Gilgamesh had done. But there were risks out there. Enkidu was so close to danger. 

No command spells would make the risk lessen. No words would sway the being from doing what they were doing. 

They had merely mentioned to call if there was an emergency. 

The door in the other room opened. Hakuno felt herself relax against the slumbering king. 

The being must have found that they didn’t need to be out that long. At least she could rest easier with them back in the condo. Thank goodness. 

The faint smell of something drifted through the air and Hakuno sighed at the smell of it. Despite Gilgamesh burying his face in a handful of blooms near the pillows, she could at least appreciate whatever it was that Enkidu had brought back. Perhaps it was the wine as well, encouraging her to take pleasure in the smell of the sweet fragrance. It smelled like juniper and lavender, of pleasant herbs. 

The smell only increased as she heard another click. The bedroom door was opening slightly. Someone was moving into the room. 

Always worried about her. Even now. 

That smell was so much stronger. Hakuno felt herself sigh softly. 

The foolish being should have known that she was safe enough with Gilgamesh. She had beaten him once. She could probably do it again. Hell, if she tried hard enough, she could probably take them. There was no doubt that-

A hand stroked her cheek. 

She could sense mana. 

Hakuno sat up, pushing the king and that hand away as she looked over at the hooded figure. The figure shifted, getting out of range of being struck. 

“Hecate.” 

“Who are you?” she demanded. 

She could see the container being pulled from their robes, opened to show a mixture of bread and cheese. 

The container was set before her. 

“You have been pulled into war.” 

“Who are you?” Hakuno asked again, her hands reaching behind her. 

“Do not wake him.” It was a woman, judging by the voice. Hakuno could feel the hooded woman move in, cupping her face in those hands of hers. The hood was closer, the incense messing with her senses as she tried to keep her wits. “I will not let some Argonaut ruin you,” the hooded one murmured. “Abuse you.” 

The hood was so close, she could feel the fabric against her cheek. She poked at Gilgamesh again, finding her senses dulling. Her eyes drifted to the burning herbs nearby. 

“They are meant to calm the most restless spirit,” the woman murmured. She could feel herself being pulled closer. “For a spirit, unjustly abandoned to the sands of time and left to suffer as her priestess and princess had, it is the most humble of offerings.” 

A blade was moving now, appearing on the edge of her blurring vision. 

The woman was-

“K-King…” Hakuno couldn’t breathe. The smell was being wafted towards her. 

A series of swords slipped from nowhere, slamming down where the woman had just been. Hakuno could feel her body pulled in closer, pushed underneath the king’s own as he glared at the fleeing figure. More weapons slammed against the floor, somehow missing the figure. 

The offerings and herbs were knocked from their place, onto the floor as Gilgamesh rushed after her. 

She couldn’t breathe. 

The world was spinning around her. 

“Hakuno?” 

She looked up at the golden hair above her, finding herself leaning into those hands. 

“Is she gone,” Hakuno breathed. 

“Hakuno, look up at me.” 

“I’m fine.” She shook her head, probably. Her eyes closed. “I feel so nice…”

“Who was that? Did you see their face?” 

“They called me Hecate…” Hakuno told him. She smiled a little, refusing to open her eyes. 

“Hakuno, wake up and look at me.” 

“I love you.” 

“MONGREL!” 

She was being pulled into the man’s arms, a blanket wrapped around their person as she heard him cursing. The sound of a phone ringing could be heard. 

“Enkidu, return to the condo. A servant has found the condo… I’m taking Hakuno to Bazett and Lancer… No, she fled before I could do anything… Hakuno is sleeping…” The man snarled into the phone. “I don’t give a shit about the mongrels, Enkidu. Kill them if you want but get back here. Do not bring them.” 

A pair of arms were tightening around her. 

“I will see to her. Just get back.” 

A low murmur before- 

“She is mine and you are mine. I don’t care what dies otherwise, just get back here before I decide it’s easier to explain you chained to her bedpost than allowed your freedom.” 

A low murmur was cut off a moment before she heard a door open, Gilgamesh growling out demands at the shouts nearby. 

She didn’t hear the words over her own enjoyment of the king’s arms around her. 


	27. A Glimpse of An End

_The fires were burning brightly in the distance, sparks fluttering towards the heavens as she watched the cross collapse to the ground. She could hear the sound of collapsing wood, of cracking from the fire as smoke billowed upwards._

_“Gilgamesh, no.” Hakuno could feel the very life of the king running down her fingers in dark rivers, the man lying against her simply ignoring the blood as he closed his eyes. “Why…”_

_“I won’t let that mongrel have you. I refuse to share my treasures with that child,” the man growled, a cough coming up as she saw Saber nearby._

_“Leave him! He needs a healer.” He needed so much more than a healer. She should have learned how to help people. Fighting and winning was only good if one could manage to live and come out as unscathed as possible. < _i >__

____

____

_“Hakuno,” the man shook his head. “Do you think Enkidu felt this cold when they died?”_

_She couldn’t breathe. Those eyes were turning dull, his body pooling blood like the doctor had when she had been trapped before._

“Hakuno,” a voice murmured, a pair of arms appearing around her as the world turned to black. “Hakuno…You are here with me. Wake up soon… Wake up.” 

There was a warm body pressed against her own, different from the dying body that had been draped over her lap. She opened her eyes to finely poured gold, shining in the light streaming in through the window nearby. A cool breeze drifted over the sill, ruffling that gold, making his hair fall upon his brow. 

She leaned forward, watching him resting in the dim light. 

An eye opened, looking directly at her. 

“You kept me waiting.” 

“Where-“

“We have migrated to that boy’s home, since Caster seems to be aware of our presence therein.” The man wrinkled his nose as he pulled them slowly upright. A slight yawn escaped him as he looked around. “Being under the roof of that Saber was not my intention, but Enkidu allowed the brats to follow so now we’re stuck with them.” 

Her body pressed against his a bit more, face burying into his chest. “I’m so glad.” 

Despite what could have happened and what had shown up in her dreams, Gilgamesh was whole. He was alive and well, holding her close. She could feel him tightening his grip around her a bit more as she merely indulged in being in his arms. 

Gods, but he was alive. Thank Ninsun. Thank Enki. 

“Hmm?” Those eyes drifted to her. 

She shook her head. 

There was no way she was going to mention what had occurred in her dream. It had felt too real, too violent and- no. She wouldn’t even consider it. 

“Hakuno,” the king drawled. “Look at me.” 

Her attention went to him, without hesitation. The chance to see him alive and complaining was one she would accept any day. Anything was better than what she had seen. 

“I do not know this look with you,” he murmured, more to himself as he spoke up now. “You were knocked out by Caster. Do you know anything about what she was doing in the condo?” 

“She called me Hecate.” 

“Hekatay?” He opened his mouth, but the door slid open nearby, footsteps entering the room. 

“She’s upright,” Enkidu noted. 

“She is,” Gilgamesh agreed. “We should leave now.” 

“We have been safe for three days-“

“And I trust that lancer and his useless master more than these children and their toys,” Gilgamesh argued, frowning at Enkidu. “I don’t see the purpose in remaining here.” 

“Remaining in the condominium would be foolish. The Caster already knows where we live and how to enter. There’s a security issue. If I recall, you mentioned that you did not want her close to where things occurred.” Enkidu was being the voice of reason again, their arms wrapping around her waist. 

Hakuno tightened her grip on Gilgamesh. 

“It would seem,” Gilgamesh observed, “that I am not finished with keeping her close.” 

A soft hum and then two arms were moving passed her person, pulling the king in as well. “Fine then, I will simply hold you both. I am just as eager as you are to see to my friend and my family. Especially when the former has left himself bereft of three days’ sleep and the latter has done nothing but sleep.” 

She could feel something against her hand as another set of voices was heading down the hall. Her face pressed against the king more, unwilling and unable to simply get up right now. She just needed another minute, ten for ensuring Enkidu was alright next. 

“Clay One,” Saber’s voice called out. “Ah, she’s awake.” 

“We are busy,” Enkidu told her simply. 

“We should be getting up,” Saber told them. “Shirou made food for us and we can talk about what happened the other evening. It might be a good idea for Hakuno to see a doctor-“

“No doctors,” Gilgamesh growled. 

“You’ll have to give us a moment,” Enkidu replied simply. “We are busy holding our master and ensuring she is safe and whole. When we are done, we will come get breakfast. You can inform the boy that we will be coming with Hakuno in tow soon enough.” 

The door closed, a low murmur and what sounded like Rin’s voice in the other room before the footsteps were heading away. 

“They have failed as allies,” Gilgamesh grumbled. 

“You have been leading them through Fuyuki for the past three nights, forcing them to the limits of their physical stamina and making their servants obey you without question. They refuse to even address you at this point without me present,” the being countered. 

“And they have not found Caster, have they? They wander off to their little social institutions with their servants and find nothing.” 

Enkidu sighed, “You have left me in such a sour spot with this one, Hakuno. Do you know how badly he behaves when you are out? Listen to him.” 

She was just grateful that he was safe and sound, whining at Enkidu now as the being picked on him. The sound of their voices going back and forth filled the room, leaving her to simply be smushed between their two bodies and enjoying the moment. 

The morning light continued to stream through the windows, warming the space where she was lying. She could smell food not far from the room, the sound of anyone else impossible to hear with these two arguing with one another. Enkidu’s taunts and Gilgamesh’s complaining was filling the room. Still, it was like she was back in the condo. She had what was important around and beyond the two at her sides, everything could be replaced or acquired if necessary. 

“Hakuno.” 

“Hmm?” 

A hand brushed through her bangs, those red eyes meeting hers. “Enkidu asked how you were feeling.” 

“I’m okay, I think.” She could still feel her arms and legs. She didn’t feel anything ache or complain when she shifted between the two. She seemed alright. 

“Get dressed. I’ll at least have you eat before returning to bed. The others are here and since we’re under their house, I think they’d prefer you in more than undergarments.” Enkidu was slowly pulling away, moving to stand up. “Gilgamesh will also be due back at the church soon.” 

Her hands tightened against the golden king. Mind flickering back to the fires. 

“No.” 

Gilgamesh blinked, leaning in to look her in the eyes. “No?” 

“You can’t go there.” 

“The priest will become suspicious if I refuse, Hakuno. The man has already been put off for long enough. I will need to think of a reason that I was away.” 

“Don’t go to him,” she demanded again. 

Those red eyes peered at her more closely, head tilting a moment before he motioned to Enkidu. “Hakuno and I will be along shortly. Would you inform the mongrels that there needs to be enough of a meal for our magician? That king of knights eats as though she’s dining on her final meal.” 

“Depends. What are you planning?” 

Their eyes met a moment before the being was moving, the sound of the door opening and closing being audible behind her. 

She kept her grip on his shirt, refusing to budge. 

“What did you see?” 

“You shouldn’t go back to the church.” 

The man tilted her chin up, stroking his fingers along her jawline as he watched her more carefully. “…I am familiar with the smell of mongrel incense for divination. Your blooms spared me the struggle, but you did not answer me. What did you see, my flowery magician?” 

“The church was burning.” 

“And?” 

She tried to shake her head, but he kept her focused on him, unable to budge. “I should be getting to Enkidu and the others.” 

“You are right where you need to be.” 

“I don’t want to think about it.” 

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. She could feel him still holding her face in place as he did. The gates opened behind him, fabric falling through before she found it wrapped around her person. 

“Gilgamesh…”

“You are mine,” he stated, draping the fabrics around her person, his hands moving along her arms to help her dress properly. “You decided that. You made the decision, wisely, to remain at my side and be the master to my only friend. You are the one who brought me here, who cleansed the mongrel stench from my person.” He tightened the sash around her waist tightly. “And you do not trust me with the contents of your own dreams.” 

“I trust you more than anyone.” 

“Then tell me what it is that you perceived, Hakuno.” He leaned forward, resting his forehead to hers. “Whatever it was, whatever nonsense that witch made you see, tell me.” 

“I saw you dying.” 

He gave a snort at that. 

“You were bleeding out and asked if…”

The man raised a brow. 

“You asked if Enkidu had felt that cold when he was dying.” 

There was something in his expression that changed. Those eyes, so close to her own, were closing. His body went so still against her. 

“Enkidu never talks about dying,” Hakuno murmured, debating over whether or not to find someone to help Gilgamesh. He was normally never this still, this quiet. “I don’t want to lose you after we just found you and I don’t want you to think about dying. If I can’t die, then you can’t die. You’ll just have to accept eternity next to Enkidu.” 

“Hakuno,” the man breathed. 

“You can’t go back. I know that messes with plans, but I won’t let you die. I don’t want to stay here with Saber and the others. Let’s just work with Bazett. I would rather be back at the condo with Bazett and Cu Chulainn than here in this house. I don’t trust Saber. You were right.” 

He opened those eyes once more, a smile forming on his face like nothing she’d ever seen. Her thoughts scattered. 

“It’s almost embarrassing to hear you speak so lovingly in my regard. You wake me from my slumber when faced with opposition, confess to me when you decide you do not want to be awake anymore, and you tell me what to do after a mere nightmare scares you.” 

She couldn’t pull away as he moved her slowly onto his lap. Her robes were loosened a bit, baring her shoulder so he could press his lips to her person. 

“Tell me once more and I’ll remain right here. I’ll tell the priest whatever placation I see fit and refuse to leave.” 

“Don’t go.” 

“Tell me why,” that soft voice encouraged. 

“I don’t want to see you die.” 

“Why?” 

He wanted to hear her say she loved him. 

Without saying the words himself or putting the thought into her head, he wanted her to let him know that she loved him. 

There was so much more to that feeling in her chest though. Her body still felt a bit cold from holding his dying body in her arms. A part of her wanted to yank him back under the covers of the bed and simply spend the rest of this war with him curled up against her, safety ensconced in Shirou’s home. A greater part of her could understand what Enkidu had been intending when they had insisted on them fleeing the country rather than becoming embroiled in this war. 

People would die. 

Important and wonderful people in some cases. Terrible and unspeakable people in other cases. She didn’t want to lose anyone close. A part of her would have rather been trapped in the hospital and simply given a second life of peace than see such violence occur to someone close. 

“Why do you want me to remain here and at your side, Hakuno? I cannot hear your thoughts, as open and obvious as your expressions are.” 

She pressed a hand to his cheek, finding the ring he had placed on her finger still there. 

“I don’t want your story to end with you learning what it feels like to die.” 

He groaned, pressing his lips to hers deeply, his arms wrapping around her more as he pulled himself to his feet. She found her body pressed against his, feet dangling over his arm as he held her. 

“You love me,” he countered. 

She could feel his lips by her ear, the door to the room opening and closing behind him as he carried her towards where everyone else was at. She held onto him tightly, refusing to let him taunt her with her own emotions right now. 

“You intend to make me earn your sweet words again, Minx. A bad move. I intend to make you pay for my lost rest. I went three days without much sleep. I have a few ideas in mind for your payment of this time.” 

She could feel him tighten his grip on her a little more, making her mind go to… She looked up at him warningly, “Enkidu will kill you if you do that.” 

“Excellent, you have ideas then.” 

She groaned, carefully pulling herself out of his arms and standing on her own two feet as he opened the door nearby. 

The table looked up, Shirou himself waving from the kitchen. “Hakuno!” Shirou grinned. “I’m glad you’ve finally woken up. I have some sweet rolls finishing up in the oven if you don’t mind waiting a minute.” 

Saber nodded at her as well, moving over a little to make room for her. 

_Saber had been running up, face coated in the king’s blood._

She closed her eyes, shaking off the memory. She moved over to the clay being’s side, settling in and leaving Gilgamesh to follow after her. 

“You should still be resting,” Enkidu chastised. 

“Shirou,” Hakuno looked over at the boy as he fiddled around in the kitchenette area. “I heard you and the others went out looking for other servants?” 

“We did,” Shirou replied. He turned his back again and she could hear him pulling metal across metal, the smell of cinnamon filling the air. 

Saber hummed nearby, those green eyes alight. “It is almost worth it when Shirou decides to cook. We’ve run into Berserker and into Rider over the past couple of evenings. Someone,” Saber glared over at Gilgamesh as he settled into place, “refuses to lend aid.” 

“I am only interested in Caster. The pawns are your problem, such is the task of other pawns.” 

“Hakuno, he’s an asshole.” Saber shook her head. “Merlin would be rolling over in his rest in Avalon if he knew that his descendent was being handled by some-“

“Enough,” Enkidu shook their head at the two of them. “Enough. I’ve listen to you both go back and forth for too long. I’m feeling my age. Eat and then Hakuno needs to get some more rest.” 

“We’re going to go back to the condo,” Gilgamesh told the being. 

“The hell you are. Hakuno looks exhausted. She needs to stay here. The extra mana has been helpful as well.” Saber swatted at Gil’s hands, keeping him from pulling away the sweets from Hakuno’s plate. 

“I really don’t mind if you all stay longer,” Shirou pointed out. “After this, Saber and I are going to train with Enkidu. You’re welcome to join, Hakuno.” 

“I’ll get some more sleep and join you all for going out this evening,” Hakuno replied. “I’m still tired.” 

“Did you notice anything about Caster?” 

“Notice anything?” 

Shirou nodded. “We’ve been trying to track down the various masters and servants, but I haven’t seen anything of Caster.” 

“She wears a hood, that’s about it.” 

The boy hummed. “I’ll ask Rin if there’s anything she knows about hooded servants. Maybe she knows something…” He paused as he looked at the clock. “Actually, I should be heading out now. We can train when I get back from school.” 

“I’ll handle the dishes,” Saber offered. 

“Thank you.” He was moving to stand, eyes drifting over to her as Hakuno glanced in his direction. “Hakuno, do you have a minute?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m going to go put my shoes on if you have a second to chat.” 

She pulled herself to her feet, following the boy along the hallways. 

“About Enkidu’s friend,” Shirou started. “There’s something not right about Gilgamesh. I think Enkidu is hiding that from us.” 

“Oh?” 

So they hadn’t mentioned the corruption in detail to the others? 

It made sense that they wouldn’t do that. Knowing that Gilgamesh needed to be close to her to remain as sane as he was would only make them more suspicious and the more difficult. Saber would utilize the fact that he was failing against the corruption to argue that they needed to not work with him. 

Or worse, she would try to push the man further away. His pride would make everything worse as well. He’d let the corruption take hold rather than admit he was in over his head. 

“Hakuno?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you hear me?” Shirou frowned a little more. 

“I heard you.” 

“Do you agree?” 

“Sure.” 

The boy nodded, itching at his head a bit. “Maybe when the weekend comes… I know Enkidu mentions a lot that you like the woods and parks. We could take Saber and Enkidu and wander out. I’ll let you know what I decide.” 

What was he talking about? 

“I’ll see you this evening, Hakuno.” The boy flashed her a grin before leaving the house, the door shutting before her face. 

Had she…

No, Shirou would have seen the ring on her finger. He would have seen how Gilgamesh was. No one in their right mind would try anything like stealing her away from the king. 

Her fingers played with the ring on her hand, mind revolving for a moment before she turned away. 

Her feet carried her better than her mind stayed on task. She found her head beginning to hurt as she moved down the hall. 

The church burning. 

Gilgamesh’s expression soft. 

Saber hurrying towards them. 

Over and over; the clip seemed to be on repeat in her mind’s eye. She could see Gilgamesh moving from the kitchen area, glancing her way. 

“Well?” 

“Shirou is nervous about you.” 

The man laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Child. I’m going to rest, since there is a slow moment and Saber is going to watch the perimeter.” 

“We’re not going back?” 

Gilgamesh glanced towards the room. 

Enkidu had said something. It had swayed the king better than any liquor and flattering word could ever hope to sway. She wouldn’t be surprised if the being had simply glared at him. 

“The house is a blight to proper architecture.” Gilgamesh motioned at the walls. “Poorly handled walls, inseemly colors, the roof material is weak. I have seen creatures slip beneath the cracks in the floor and through holes in the seams around the windows.” 

“Shirou seems to like his house well enough.” She followed after the man as he continued to complain about the house, listening to him justify his own words and roll a couple insults in for good measure against the boy. 

The bedroom came up before long, 

“The furniture doesn’t suit the rooms either. Too empty, too weak.” 

“Shirou isn’t an architect and I don’t think you-“

“I built a good portion of Uruk.” 

She blinked. 

The man crossed his arms, smirking. “Did you think I spent all of my time merely indulging in ventures with Enkidu? I built my city and its gardens, brought water into and throughout the city. My people knew right from wrong or didn’t live long enough to tell the tale.” 

“Maybe you can offer your assistance then.” 

“It wouldn’t be worth it,” Gilgamesh complained, following her over to the bed and stripping quickly. His arms wrapped around her before she was fully undressed, pressing his face to her hair. “Do not offer my knowledge to that infant.” 

“He’s doing his best. He’s good at cooking and he has taught me a great deal for my classes.” 

A red eye opened, staring at her in a bored manner. 

“Shirou worried about me and wants to help in whatever way he can too.” 

Those hands moved along her person, a groan escaping the man as he settled in. “Don’t fawn over others. It’s unbecoming.” 

“You need to rest, Gilgamesh.” Hakuno closed her eyes. 

“It’s your fault,” he argued. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the man holding her tightly against himself. 

_“I had to Hakuno,” Shirou’s voice murmured. “He lost his humanity. Saber and I had no choice. I know you were close.”_

Hakuno opened her eyes, pulling the king’s hand into her own. Her lips pressed against the ring on his finger. 

She wouldn’t let what she had seen come to pass. 

No matter what it took. 


	28. Permissions and Rights

Of course, Enkidu wasn’t pleased with leaving. Hakuno found the being dragging their feet on the matter when she woke up later, Gilgamesh arguing with them quietly.

“We are better with numbers.” 

“You and I have never worked with numbers. We are stronger than that.” 

“And then we encountered this witch who got into our home,” Enkidu pointed out. 

“We strayed from one another. Let’s not leave our faith in some mongrels who can’t even realize what Hakuno’s power is unless told.” The man’s voice softened slightly, “My friend, let’s not force my consort to-“

“You have not asked,” Enkidu countered, not letting him finish. 

Ask? 

Hakuno moved upright, pulling her clothing off a chair nearby and getting dressed. What was Enkidu talking about? 

“…I have no need to ask.” 

“You have no need to receive the benefits,” Enkidu countered. 

“Enkidu, be reasonable.” 

“You’re asking more than I should give. You can’t expect me to-“ 

Hakuno slid the door open, peering out at the two of them. The conversation stopped, both eyes flickering over to her. 

“Hakuno, you’ve woken up.” 

“I couldn’t really sleep.” Hakuno told the being. She glanced over at Gilgamesh. “…We’re going to head back soon, aren’t we?” 

“Are you sure you want to?” Enkidu asked. 

“I can explain later.” She would explain later. She needed to talk to Enkidu about what she had seen. If Gilgamesh was in danger from Saber and the others, then she wanted them all to be away. Maybe they could still leave. 

No, even thinking that, she knew it was just childish to think she could do that. 

Enkidu sighed, shaking their head. “I swear, the two of you are aging me. But if it means that much, we’ll head back. I don’t want to be away from you both though. Not until we have taken down Caster.” 

“Is it close to nightfall?” 

Enkidu nodded. “You slept well for a while. You at least look rested.” 

Glancing at the windows, Hakuno saw the sun setting. Her mind flickered back to before. 

“Well, if we’re leaving, then let’s go. I don’t want to waste my time in this place.” Gilgamesh looked around in a bored manner. “That brat will be back soon too.” 

“I’ll tell Saber we’re leaving,” Enkidu replied. 

“Do that,” Gilgamesh replied. 

The attitude on his part wasn’t necessary. Watching the being head away, Hakuno wrapped her hands around Gil’s, letting the mana flow more freely into him. The darkness was still pushing at him. It was still so strong. 

It just made her that much more grateful. 

She had power. She had more than enough mana to help him restrain the darkness. He could live, enjoy his friend’s company, be happy. No matter what happened, she was going to make sure he continued to be able to have whatever power he needed. 

He laced their fingers together, heading down the hallway with a smirk in place. They walked right passed Saber, the man giving a nod at the woman as he opened the door. They marched passed the yard, paying no mind to the serene area. 

Shirou frowned at them, pausing in midstride. 

“Where are you going?” 

“We’re leaving.” Gilgamesh replied. 

“A-alright. I thought about some nice places for Hakuno and I to visit together. It might be nice for her to get away from-“ Shirou paused, no doubt seeing the vein throb in Gil’s temple. The man straightened, leaning over the boy. 

“What are you doing?” 

"I am planning a trip for her and myself," the boy stated, point blank.

"No." 

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you truly this dense," he snarled."What use do you think you have? I have listened to my friend speak of you and I have been subjected to you enough to know you are worth less than the ground beneath your feet. Yet you think yourself more. You outstretch your hands towards what belongs to me.” 

Shirou glared back at him. "You're nothing but a bloodthirsty cynic. Hakuno needs to be around someone-“

“Careful, boy.” Gilgamesh glared at him. “Your next words may be your final ones.” 

“Shirou!” Saber was running torwards them. Enkidu was already there, holding her back from pulling Gilgamesh away. She still had his hand, but Enkidu slipped her fingers free of him. 

“We’re leaving,” Enkidu informed Saber. The being’s eyes strayed to Gilgamesh meaningfully. “We will come around tomorrow evening, intending to search as your allies properly to find these other servants. Won’t we, my king?” 

The man headed for the road, still pulling her along with him. 

“Hakuno!” 

Hakuno glanced back at Shirou as she followed after the king, feeling Enkidu keeping her moving. 

“Whatever is going on…” He shook his head. “I look forward to us getting to spend time together more! Don’t forget to do your homework!” 

Gilgamesh was livid. 

She could sense the outrage in his every inch. His eyes scanning the roads as they meandered from street to street. Her hand remained firmly, almost painfully in his. When she went to speak, she found Enkidu shaking their head at her, motioning for her to remain silent. 

The silence wasn’t helping him though. He was so upset. 

Her fingers stroked at his hand as they walked, trying to show with her actions what she could not bring herself to say. 

Whatever he had thought, whatever had upset him to this length, the man didn’t need to be upset. Shirou was her friend. He was always there when she needed his help on homework and on handling Enkidu being overly protective. She had come to enjoy the boy’s company. He made her laugh a lot. He was human, but sometimes it really did feel like she was just human herself when she was around him. 

Taiga had done her a favor by bringing him further into her life. 

The elevator ride up to their home was quiet. Enkidu frowned a little as the king pressed the button to their floor rather than to his own condo. 

“Gilgamesh-“

“Not now,” the man replied, pulling his phone out and holding it to his ear. 

“What are you doing, my king?” Enkidu moved closer. 

“I’m fixing a mistake that should have been corrected the moment that Lancer failed the first time. They said they were originally taking-“

“You are a fool,” Enkidu growled. “If you’d take two seconds to think with that mind that Hakuno spends so much time and energy to clear, you’d-“

“Don’t think to tell me what to do, Enkidu! You were not there to hear him!” 

Hakuno looked between them a moment before shaking her head. “I saw Gilgamesh die.” 

The two stopped, glancing her way. 

Hakuno shook her head. “I saw the church burning. Saber was covered in blood and Gilgamesh was… he was bleeding out. I don’t think we should make them our enemy.” 

“You think they would take me down? Do you think they are even capable?” The man was almost laughing at the thought. 

Enkidu looked over at him. “We avoid the church then. We’ll stick to other locations and we will keep our alliance. Saber will be useful enough in case we lose lancer.” 

“I’m going out this evening with Lancer then.” 

Enkidu nodded. “Fine.” 

Hakuno watched the man head for the door, his attention going to the device. “Dog. Get your owner and meet me in the lobby. We’re hunting this evening.” 

The door shut. 

Enkidu shook their head, grabbing a couple of the cushions and glancing at the door again. “Hakuno, I do not blame you if you have interest in others.” 

“I don’t.” 

The being nodded. “My king is truly stupid then. I’m going to guess he’ll run poor Bazett and Cu Chulainn ragged this evening while we are to stay here.” 

“Let’s go out and help-“

“Hakuno.” 

Hakuno paused, glancing back at the being. 

“I know that you would like to assist but let’s take things slow. The caster managed to get in here and I would like to make sure your memory is intact.” 

This again? 

How many times had the being tested her memory? How many times had she woken up from a bad dream and found them overly worried. Opening her mouth, she went to disagree. Gilgamesh and the others were all going to be out this evening. If something happened…

The being was scowling though. She could see them holding the cushions tightly. 

Her mind flickered to the night of their first gallery. The being had come home and started cleaning up, their hands shaking in that same manner. They had offered to test her memory then too. 

“Enkidu, I don’t mind the test, but can I have a hug right now?” 

They needed a hug right now. 

She found them moving in a flash of green, their body wrapping around hers. She pressed her lips lightly to their cheek, finding their hold almost painful in the way it tightened. Rather than complaining, she stroked at their hair lightly, enjoying the ever silky and flawless green hair that the being kept long. She hugged them close as they trembled a bit more. 

“I love you, Enki.” 

Enkidu made a soft sound, shaking their head. “You cannot imagine what I thought when I saw my friend holding your body… I could only think of when I had been lost. I don’t want to see it happen to you.” 

“You are the greatest friend,” Hakuno told the being. “You are my family. I don’t want to ever be taken from you.” She wouldn’t let it happen either. 

They nodded. “I am guessing you know the deal that I have created with Gilgamesh then?” 

“Hmm? Deal?” 

Enkidu laughed, the sound echoing in the quiet room. “I have requested that he propose like the people of this time to you, if he would like to have you as his queen consort. He has to do it in front of me. He also must say why.” 

“You mean…“

Enkidu pulled back enough to cup her cheeks. “You are going to hear him compliment you in so many ways, Hakuno. If he would like you in that manner and I know that he does. The stress of it is bothering him greatly.” 

Oh no. 

She wouldn’t be able to handle that. She held onto the being’s hands, shaking her head. “I don’t need that, Enkidu-“

“You do need that. You need more than that. You are my greatest joy, after all,” the being countered. “I am going to make the king tell you exactly what he feels, so that you never wonder. Too often people ignore the gestures and actions of others, letting their own mind play games with them. It will be a good opportunity for you to be honest with him as well.” 

“I have told him that I like him.” 

Enkidu pressed their lips to her forehead, her nose. “I would like to finish the memory testing as soon as possible, Hakuno. Just to be safe.” 

She nodded, although it was hard to think straight. 

The being was making their friend do that? She wasn’t sure what words she could even return to the king. There would be too many tears. Ninsun had been hard enough. 

The being was pulling out photos from their box on one of the shelves, motioning her over. 

“May I go pray to Ninsun first?” 

Enkidu rolled their eyes. “Go ahead. Leave the door open though. I want to be sure to be able to get to you if I need to.” 

She hurried off to her room without preamble, doing Enkidu one better by picking up the small altar and bringing it into the living room area. She borrowed a cushion from the being, settling into place and closing her eyes for the moment. 

_Ninsun,_ she called, reaching out with as much of her mana as she could. _My goddess, are you around to listen?”_

There was something. Just at the edge of her consciousness. 

_Is it okay if I be selfish and ask to keep your son? I asked to be his queen consort, but I didn’t think about what that meant. Enkidu seems to be thinking that he might love me. I don’t want to risk the gods hurting him again. Could you please let me know if it would be okay? May I share your son’s heart with you and Enkidu?_

Flowers bloomed around her as she waited, trying to hear the voice of the goddess that had hugged her before. There was a large difference between being in a place of power for the king and being the king’s other half. The man stood above so much in the world. The gods themselves kept their eyes on him, almost cowardly in how they watched him. 

She didn’t want to become something for him to lament. 

She didn’t want to be a stress to him. 

Already, he assumed too much. He hated her friend. 

A hand pressed against her shoulder, pulling her from her silent wait. Her eyes opened, taking into account the now full bowl on her altar. 

“It would seem Ninsun wanted to gift you more,” Enkidu observed. 

“The memory test,” Hakuno reminded them. 

“I was coming to ask you about it. Are you done?” 

Hakuno closed her eyes a moment, reaching out once more. 

_Thank you, my mother and goddess._

Another handful of gates opened in the room, weapons and fabrics dropping around them as Enkidu quickly hugged her close. At the sight of what was being left, the being sighed, shaking their head. 

“Sometimes, I swear, Ninsun. I am not sure who is more troublesome, your son who assumes all know his feelings without questions and demands to know all others’ emotions or your overly enabling nature.” 

She really loved Ninsun. 

Hakuno pulled one of the cloaks from the collection of fabrics, wrapping it around her person as they began. 

The tests Enkidu gave her were simple ones. One or twice a week at least, the being would take photos of her. Once a month, they would do this test, usually after Enkidu decided on a few photos that they felt were the best from the collection he took. Hakuno would be sat down before them and they would lay each set of photos out, going through each month of each year. Enkidu would ask about details. Things she remembered that maybe she hadn’t mentioned before. 

When she had brought Gilgamesh here, she had failed part of this test, forgetting about something from the week prior. 

This time though, she didn’t see any strain on the being’s face as she described the scenes she was shown. She recited bits of her reading that she had done to them, earning nods and a continuation of the process. 

By the time they had reached the last photos, Hakuno grinned. 

“Everything’s there.” 

“Tell me about the dream you had.” 

Hakuno paused, staring up at them. “…I told you.” 

“You told me a bit. It bothered you though. I know when you are near tears. That had you miserable.” The being carefully returned their photos to the box, careful about the container as they closed it. Soon they would not have room for more photos and would need to find a bigger box. 

“Shirou said he had no choice… Saber was covered in blood. Gil was asking me if… he asked me a question I don’t want to repeat.” Once was enough. 

Enkidu nodded. “And the church was there?” 

“In the background. It was damaged badly.” 

“So a fight must have happened.” They nodded thoughtfully. “Did you see anything else? Was I there?” 

The being hadn’t been there. Not that she had seen anyway. Her focus had been on the king. What if- Hakuno felt her chest tighten, her eyes flickering to the being’s as she tried to stop the thought that was coming to mind. 

She needed to stop that thought. 

There was no way that Enkidu would die. 

Enkidu shook their head at her. “Gil and I will stay close then. If your dream had us separated, then us being together at all times would prevent that, wouldn’t it?” 

Would it? 

She wasn’t sure how to answer that. Sure, they could try, but if it wasn’t enough-

Enkidu leaned forward, ruffling at her hair. “There you go, thinking too much again. When Gilgamesh gets back, we’ll all get ready and head to bed. I can’t imagine he’ll be able to keep up his efforts for long. He’ll be too tired from looking after you.” 

“He shouldn’t have gone in the first place,” Hakuno complained. 

It had been a foolish decision on his part. Wandering out, fighting against whoever came along, leaving them behind to wait in the condo. A selfish part of her wanted to be as thickheaded as he was and ask him to stay right here. No wandering off to be strong and powerful. He could be that way with them around as well. 

This behavior was no better than Shirou and his sense of justice. The boy was always trying to be the strong one. Alone. Even took blame when she did things so Enkidu wouldn’t get after her. 

Enkidu snickered a little. “If you would like, Hakuno, I could inform you about some of his foolish decisions when he was younger. He truly has not changed a bit… other than the corruption.” 

“Foolish decisions?” 

“There was a female diplomat from Ur that he decided needed to meet his lions. He decided that the one whom he knew had a tooth aching was particularly good company for her. Another time, he forced Ishtar’s temple maidens to walk into the Euphrates because their goddess was playing with the heart of one of his generals and he decided they must all be too hot from the heat. What better way to cool off then walking into the river.” 

She could just see him being that petty. He probably had laughed it up with Enkidu afterwards as well. It was no less than what the goddess deserved for what she had done to them. 

Hakuno motioned towards the kitchen. “I’ll make something for us all to eat and you can spend the evening telling me stories until he gets back.” 

They told her hundreds of little tales. 

Gilgamesh pranking his mother in the palace. Gilgamesh plowing over his father’s resting place to build a garden rather than the muddied pit it had been before. Gilgamesh roaming through Uruk and showing them the wares and finest of the city. Gilgamesh getting after them and Shamhat for partaking in fun while he was stuck sitting on the throne, listening to the people complain. 

Enkidu went into such great detail about the palace, like a great monument to the world, looking as though it had thousands of stairs, yet having pullies that could yank up the finest of the market to their windows. 

The being went on about the festivals. How the king would get carried away time and time again with that charisma of his. 

“He was always a person to spend twenty years gloating,” Enkidu told her, sipping at their cup of juice. “You think the bad guys in movies are bad, I’m pretty sure Gilgamesh could give them a lecture twice as long as their best rambling. He’d probably start in on another lecture about not listening to him when he spoke about the first lecture once he was done too.” 

The king was fun though. 

He teased. He listened to her. She found herself comfortable around him, far more than with any of the others. Despite only having him around a little once more, she liked how he behaved for the most part. She appreciated his going quiet rather than asking her questions or merely complimenting her like Shirou and Taiga did. She felt her chest warm when he grew close, her heart becoming louder at times. 

She jumped as the door opened, finding the king himself stalking through. 

“You look like shit,” Enkidu told him, whistling. 

The man glanced over at them. His hands were bloodied. “Ran into Berserker.” 

“And?” 

“Berserker won’t be a problem anymore.” He took a step towards them before noting her gaze. His eyes flickered down to his hands. “…I should probably bathe.” 

“Do you need the bandages?” Hakuno asked him. 

“It’s fine. It isn’t my blood.” 

The man headed into her room, the sound of the shower starting as Hakuno looked over at Enkidu. 

“If he is fine, then I guess that’s that. I’m glad he took care of the beast.” Enkidu replied. The being glanced at their phone. “…For some reason, I guess I missed a call or two from Shirou.” 

“Let’s call him back later,” Hakuno told them. 

If Gilgamesh heard them talking to Shirou, he’d only become upset again. He was in a bad mood, but he was probably just tired. Fighting their enemies and being awake for so long would do that to a person. 

She slipped away from the kitchen area, bringing some of the food she had made on a plate and settling into bed. Her wait was maybe a moment, the king came out in a billow of rolling steam, his hands ruffling a towel on his hair. 

“Dinner?” 

“I thought you’d like something,” Hakuno told him. “It’s as good a thank you as any for taking care of Berserker and their master. It’s Yakitori. You have heart, liver, and a few other things in there.” 

The man glanced at the food, grimacing before shaking his head. “I’ll put it in the fridge. I’m not particularly hungry.” 

The man disappeared for a moment before returning, the plate now put away. She found him moving slowly, climbing over her and pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Did Enkidu test your memory?” 

“He did.” 

“And?” 

Hakuno grinned. “Perfectly fine. As usual. I’m always fine if I am sure to use my mana as necessary. You and Enkidu are both good at helping me keep that in check.” 

At the thought, she pressed a hand to his chest, letting a bit more of her mana go. 

Once more, she felt her mana resisted, that thick, dark energy within the king pushing at her. For some reason, she found herself frowning. She pushed at it harder, but the mana was being resistant. It didn’t budge for a whole minute. 

It was only when she opened her mouth to speak that it waned. She felt it draw back. The king’s lips pressed against hers lightly. 

“It was harder today.” 

“I am always this way.” 

What? “Your corruption was worse… what are you talking about?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” He snickered. “You know, there is this faint buzzing I can hear. What did you do that has our favorite goddess Ninsun in such a good mood?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” she mimicked, rolling onto her side. 

“I can ask her,” Gilgamesh warned. 

“Leave her be. You need to be resting. You just got through a fight with berserker. You need all the rest and comfort that you can get. Let your mother be happy.” 

“Did you tell her something about me?” 

The bed dipped before she could reply. Gilgamesh’s eyes went to the closing in form of Enkidu. 

“What are you-“

“Two people are better than one for protection,” Enkidu informed him. “I plan to remain in here with you both until Caster is gone. Until then, snuggle close. This room is cold.” 

Hakuno beamed, pulling the being into her arms. The being pressed their lips to her cheeks before fluffing up their pillow. 

Gilgamesh made a slight growl before Hakuno found herself pulled in. 

“If you end up changing form in the middle of the night,” Gilgamesh warned. 

“I haven’t done that in a few days, my king. I think I’ve got a handle on that by now. Besides, clay is good for the skin. I hear it has great health benefits.” 

Such a shit. Hakuno gave him a glare before she snuggled closer to the king. 

Gilgamesh fell asleep against her almost immediately. 


	29. A Blackened, Beating Heart

He was up before the other two. Glancing over at them, he watched Enkidu cuddle closer to Hakuno. The being had spent the night clinging to her. He wasn’t leaving anything to chance.

Which was good. 

Gilgamesh pulled himself to his feet, putting on his street clothes. His eyes went to the phone, lighting up on the nightstand. 

He glanced at the caller. He pressed ignore. 

Their friends had seen him slaughter the young master last night. Cu Chulainn had noted their presence when he had been carving into the girl’s chest and pulling out the still beating heart of the young girl. The pulsing thing had been placed within one of the storage bins within the manor, handed to Bazett before she could argue. 

“They’re running for it,” Cu informed him. “Saber and Archer were here. I fought Archer off, but…”

But there would be trouble now. 

Hakuno wanted the grail. 

The only way to make the grail, was through sacrifice. There wasn’t a way around it. He still needed a body for a vessel. He would have to use Archer’s little master at some point. Sooner, since Hakuno’s little friend was becoming attached. 

Then again, he didn’t give a shit about that boy. 

As he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door, he could still see those eyes trailing after her. He had been watching her too closely. His mind had noted the change. There was interest. A youthful interest, but an interest nonetheless. 

And the attitude he’d received had done no favors for the boy. 

Gilgamesh pressed the button for his domain, listening to the mechanic clinging and clanging of the elevator as it spurred into motion upwards. His eyes were locked on his reflection’s. 

The boy would have to go. 

Befriending his friend. 

Targeting his woman. 

_I saw Gilgamesh die,_ Hakuno’s oddly toned voice echoed in his head. Her lips had been pursed once again, worry etched on her every feature. _I saw the church burning. Saber was covered in blood and Gilgamesh was… he was bleeding out. I don’t think we should make them our enemy._

They were already enemies. 

Saber would never trust him. She would always be ready to kill him. What was important was killing her first. He needed to plan with the pieces he had out. 

Gods, he sounded like that damn Tohsaka bastard. 

_I love you, Gilgamesh._

He leaned his head back, hitting it lightly against the wall behind himself. 

Damn it all. 

The doors chimed, opening to his floor. With a sigh, he moved through, letting himself into the condo and looking over at the two already dressed mongrels. Bazett sipped at her teacup, watching him warily. 

“It’s still beating.” 

“Hmm?” 

She motioned at the kitchen counter. “We left it out last night to see if it would stop beating. We can hear it pounding against the sides of the box. It pounded all night long, Gilgamesh. It’s some messed up Poe shit.” 

Lancer shook his head. “I don’t like it here. Let’s bury it and call it a day. Hearts don’t work like that one does.” 

“It’s the corruption from the grail,” Gil told them, guessing more than anything. He had felt it last night when he had held it in his hands. Some of the corruption that had been in him had resonated with the heart. He had been tempted to slam the heart into the chest of Bazett, just to finish the process. 

It had taken far more strength than he had anticipated to merely place the heart in the box that it resided in. 

The two were squirming, eyeing the box more carefully. 

“The grail is made from a living being?” Bazett shook her head. “There is no wish that’s worth that kind of red. I agree with Cu Chulainn, we need to bury it and make sure no one gets to it.” 

“I need you both to guard it.” 

The two froze, staring at him. 

“Are you kidding me,” Lancer began. 

“Mongrel, I did not ask for your opinion. Caster wants the grail and she wants Hakuno. I have both items of interest within the same building. However, Caster is capable of getting past my security.” He wasn’t pleased at confessing that fact. He was also not fond of the fact that he was using Hakuno in this manner. “If she comes for the heart, I want contacted.” 

“And we’re what? Supposed to invite her to eat? Make use of that ol’ Irish courtesy?” Bazett waved her hand around. “In case it missed your attention-“

“I have a debt to settle.” 

“Ach, very nice.” The two glanced at one another, mutually on the same point before they glared his way. Bazett went on. “Look, we’re with you on the heart matter. Jesus, Mary and Joseph; we really shouldn’t be.” 

“We shouldn’t,” Cu agreed. 

“But seeing as the damn heart is already in our damn hands, we don’t have a choice. Caster coming at us is another demand entirely.” Bazett shook her head, voice softening. “I’m grateful to you, seeing as you saved me and all. I respect your protecting of that Kishinami girl as well-“

“Bilgames.” 

“Hmm?” 

“The last name of Kishinami is dead,” he told her simply. “It’s Bilgames.” 

Lancer wrinkled his nose. “Rather boring name if you ask me.” 

“No one asked you, mutt,” he replied thickly. His eyes went to the woman in front of him. “If anyone comes near her when she is not with myself or Enkidu, that is her last name. Do not think to use that other one in reference to her.” 

“Fine.” Bazett nodded. “That’s probably a smart move on your part. Does she have documentation of this name and-“

“I put something in place.” More than one something. 

“Then we’re good to proceed. How are you going to try to summon Caster to us?” 

“I have a feeling that she will come,” Gilgamesh replied. His pocket was vibrating again. He pulled out the phone and waved the screen at the other two. “We have Archer and Saber coming this evening to fight, after all. I can’t imagine the woman will resist the chance.” 

“What’s the plan?” 

“What would you like to do?” Gilgamesh countered. 

He could see the cogs working within the woman. She was considering options, watching the phone light up again and again. The boy was tenacious, as was his friend, whose name was lighting up the phone a moment after his own. 

They both were intent on reaching Enkidu and Hakuno. 

Both of them were going to be unsuccessful. 

“Do they know where Hakuno and Enkidu are staying?” 

“They do.” 

Bazett grinned, “Let’s swap apartments. We’ll store the heart beneath the floorboards and let the fools come to meet us downstairs.” 

“Beneath the floorboards?” 

Bazett shook her head. “I keep having this reference to primary school at the creepy pounding. Beneath the floor seems sensible. Enkidu can sense people, can they not? I always felt like they were never surprised by the presence of someone coming near the place.” 

Gilgamesh nodded. 

“The heart may give off a sign of life. Putting it under the floor will make them think they’re downstairs.” 

Fair enough. 

“Meanwhile we can take down the two servants at the same time.” Bazett grinned at Cu. “It’s about time we got back at that Saber for trying to get the better of us.” 

“She has a way with words,” Cu cooed, those red eyes gleaming. “Hopefully, no one minds if I leave Tohsaka to one of you two. She is supposed to have my protection until that priest says otherwise.” 

Gilgamesh nodded. “She’ll be taken care of in due time.” 

“We’ll head downstairs and tell the other two of the plan,” Bazett and Cu replied, moving to stand up. 

“In a bit.” 

“Hmm?” 

Gilgamesh shrugged, “Let them rest. The two have been unable to sleep like this in a while. I’ll message you both when it is time to come and talk.” 

“What are you going to do in the meantime?” 

“I’m going to answer the phone, obviously.” He stepped away from them, moving upstairs to where the spare room was. Ignoring the suits littering the floor from that lancer, he pressed the answer button, listening to the person on the other end of the line sigh in relief. 

“Oh my god, finally, Enkidu! Geez! You never ignore my calls like this!” Shirou rushed through speaking. “Look! I know you and Hakuno are close to that blond guy, but you’ve got to listen to me! Last night, Rin and I were out hunting for enemies and we saw him rip the heart from the chest of a young woman. I don’t think you and Hakuno are safe! You guys should come back to the house. Saber’s been telling me things too. He’s not someone you can trust. He’s insane!” 

“There is only one problem with your little demand there, mongrel,” Gilgamesh purred. “You assume they are not already with me.” 

“What have you done to Enkidu and Hakuno!?” 

“They are staying in the condo again.” 

Shirou paused a moment before, “Let me talk to them.” 

“I’m not putting them on the phone-“

“In person.” The boy had the audacity to interrupt them. “Hakuno and I are friends. Good friends. Close. Friends.” 

It was as though he wanted to die. 

“Rin and I will be waiting in the shopping district. We’re wandering out to… we’ll we want to have a moment away from all the violence. Have Hakuno and Enkidu meet us near the bridge.” 

The boy hung up before he could tell him no. 

However, it meant they had time. 

He tapped the phone to his chin, glancing towards the world outside. 

_”Gilgamesh.”_

“I hear you, mother. What is it?” 

_”I was wondering why I did not hear your voice in a while,_ Ninsun complained, continuing on in a more excited voice. _”Hakuno managed to call me mother yesterday.”_

He could almost see his mother, sitting upon her temple’s throne and gleefully leaning over the arm. She always became so easily excited in regards to him. Without a doubt, her eyes were gleaming, cheeks flushed from the implications of being referred to as mother by a woman of his interest. 

Gilgamesh chuckled a little, watching the rain pour outside. “Did you torment her into deciding to call you this?” 

_”I did no such thing! I merely let her know that I supposed her having a share of your love. She was so nervous about not doing anything that would cause you harm.”_

He closed his eyes, listening to his mother’s voice falter. 

_”You should have heard her prayers to me yesterday, Gilgamesh. The only thing she wanted to do was ensure that you would be happy. It’s always for your happiness and for Enkidu’s. You would pick someone who takes pleasure in the pleasure of others. Nevertheless, I plan to spoil her with many things in the upcoming future, finding something else she can take pleasure in. I’m sure she is selfish about something else as well… other than in having you, of course.”_ She laughed, making him scoff. 

“She is a fool.” 

_”Yes well… She is a fool I have blessed many times over. Enki is rather jealous as well. She has forgotten to pray to him in a few days with you around to distract her. My tiny human daughter is so smitten.”_

“Mother?” 

_”What is it?”_

“Have you seen anything in my future? Anything relating to what is happening in this war?” 

A silence met his ears. 

She was divining, trying to sense something in the timeline before him and this world. She was attempting to reach across the times of old and now, trying to see something. For her to reach across to him alone took mana on his part, mana he gave freely. 

_”Something blocks me, my son. It is the same something that blocks me from hearing you perfectly at times. I don’t now what it is, but I don’t like it.”_

The corruption was blocking them from doing anything. 

He wasn’t fond of that news, but it didn’t leave him with much of any choice. 

“Your wisdom is unfailing, mother.” 

_”Gilgamesh?”_

He paused, waiting. His mother’s voice had gone soft. 

_”I cannot see what happens next for you right now, but I know that you are linked in many ways to Hakuno. And I can see some of what’s to come for her.”_

Some. Gilgamesh frowned. “You should have said so from the beginning. What is it that you see?” 

_”My son… I warned you of other gods. Others will misinterpret that power that our sweet, plain magician possesses. No matter what, she needs to continue to use that power of hers. If she does not…”_

He frowned, feeling his mother’s voice drift off. He pressed his hand to the edge of the nightstand, using the edge to hurt the corruption back. “Then what?” 

_”…Memory loss…”_

Memory loss. 

He moved from the room, heading down the stairs and towards the door. The two waved at him, but he ignored them, pressing the button for the elevator. The doors shut, the humming making him impatient. The cogs and chains of this contraption were too slow, too inconvenient. He needed a place more like that insolent mongrel’s. 

With his view of the city kept, naturally. 

His hands went to the back of Enkidu’s phone, tossing the battery into his pocket. They wouldn’t need it for the time being. Too dangerous to have the boy talking to his friend and woman. 

Another chime, and he was pulling out of the elevator, throwing the door open to the condo and looking around. 

The two were still asleep? 

He opened the door, finding the two as he had left them. Enkidu had themselves sprawled out across the bed, Hakuno safely under them as they dozed. He could see Hakuno nuzzling herself against the being more, her expression soft. 

His eyes traced over the lines on her arms and legs since the duo had kicked the sheets off the bed. The humans of this time had done a number in forcing her body to welcome in the mana circuits. The bracelet on her wrist glinted in the light from outside. 

“I have the most slovenly of company,” he complained, pulling off and tossing aside his shoes. He moved to the bed, climbing over to the two of them. “It is daylight,” he told them. “Wake up.” 

Those brown eyes opened faintly, glancing up at him. She yawned at him. 

They couldn’t have that. 

His lips pressed against hers, earning a soft whimper as Enkidu smacked him. 

“I am right here!” 

Gilgamesh laughed, pulling back. “Indeed you are, dear friend. I somehow am reminded of those times you brought Shamhat to my bed and took her before my very eyes.” 

The being gawked, smacking him again as he went ahead with stealing another affection from the woman beneath him. Her soft sound came again, those eyes closing. 

Raised and prepared for him, his mind seemed to preen. 

Only him, that darker side murmured. 

He pressed Hakuno’s hands to his face, pressing his lips to her wrists in turn. “You need to be sure to use your mana, Hakuno. I am more than prepared to take the task up myself.” 

Her mana poured into him. All of that power she held, all of that strength. Gods, he leaned in, keeping her hands in place as he pressed his lips to hers. 

More. 

He wanted so much more than this. 

A part of him sang what he could do. Mana transfers were normally done far differently. He could merely push his friend from the room. He could lock the door. The world would be unable to get to them. She would only hurt for a moment. 

A moment, followed by pleasure at the hands of the king of pleasure. 

Her body would be so easily manipulated for what he could do. She would have made such a fine vessel, but there were other things he could do with her. So very many things he could do with her. 

“…Gilgamesh.” 

He blinked, finding the mana almost painful. Hakuno was holding him harder, frowning deeply as she closed her eyes. 

“Hakuno? Gilgamesh?” Enkidu looked between them, earning a head shake from Hakuno. 

“It’s fine, Enki. It’s just…” She opened her eyes as he found his mind clearing. The mana she had given him felt thick in his veins. He felt lighter. 

“How odd.” 

“Something is wrong with the corruption,” Hakuno told them both. “I don’t know what happened last night, but it has been this way sine you fought Berserker.” 

The heart. 

The grail was messing with him. 

He could see Enkidu giving him that all too familiar look. They knew he had connected some kind of information together. 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “Is it manageable still?” 

“Yes, it should be fine.” Hakuno grinned. “It just means I use a little more power and don’t need to make flowers today. I’ll keep the corruption away.” 

“Ah, nothing less than I would expect from the master of my friend,” Gilgamesh replied, pressing his lips to hers again. 

Enkidu smacked him again. 

“She is my consort,” Gilgamesh argued. 

“I’m your friend. Public decency.” The being pulled themselves to their feet and motioned him along. 

“Oh, Hakuno?” 

Hakuno looked over at him as he climbed out of the bed. 

“Ninsun is quite pleased with you, but Enki seems to be worried that my mother and I have stolen all of your admiration.” 

“I’ll be sure to pray to him this morning before making breakfast,” Hakuno promised. 

Gilgamesh followed after his friend, leaving the door open. He settled onto the chaise, imagining his time laying Hakuno out on it as Enkidu looked around the kitchen and living room area. 

“Hakuno? Is my phone in there?” 

“Huh?” 

Enkidu frowned, “I cannot find my phone.” 

“I’m sure it’ll turn up.” Hakuno told them. 

She disappeared again. The sound of the shower could be heard as Enkidu glanced over at him sprawled out on the chaise. 

“You know why your corruption is worse.” 

“I killed a master last night. I imagine sin is not something that corruption dislikes.” 

The being nodded. “Then from now on, I’ll do the killing…”

The being moved to check upstairs, leaving him to pull out his own device and message for the duo upstairs to join them. 

They’d take care of the boy and his useless saber soon enough. 


	30. Red Herring

The feeling was like a hair on the back of their neck, like a faintest tickle to their senses. They could not pinpoint it. They could not understand it. Yet there it was, persisting nonetheless.

Nothing was out of place other than their phone being missing. 

Hakuno was settled into their friend’s arms, reading aloud to Gilgamesh as the man complained of them being more capable of doing other things with the day. 

“We could go online shopping,” he suggested. “I hear that is becoming interesting.” 

“Your mother has made sure that I have more than enough to last a lifetime,” Hakuno countered, “listen to this: according to this, Sumerians would dump perfume onto women when they were getting married. Did you actually do that?” 

“It was to rid them of the smells of where they came from. Some of those women did not come from nice homes like you have here,” the man replied in a bored manner. “The stench of some of them was enough to send men to Ereshkigal. They were best to be bathed for a week’s length and then evaluated for another bath before the public needed to be subjected to them.” 

Enkidu rolled their eyes as Hakuno motioned at another line, making the king lean over her and begin complaining about historians. 

Bazett was laughing over by the windows, sharpening Cu Chulainn’s weapon as she spoke to him. 

“So no extra fingers?” 

“Fucking Dagda, why would I possess extra fingers? Is this some kind of reference to those alien shows you were watching last night? Really, Bazett? You see one supernatural thing and you assume they are all true?” 

“It was interesting.” 

The man leaned in, murmuring a moment before she was smacking him. The lancer laughed, accepting the hits and continuing to make comments. 

Nothing was off. 

Their eyes returned to the papers in front of them, looking over Taiga’s notes compared to Hakuno’s answers. Of course, the words were meaningless right now. They shifted and swirled before their eyes, bearing no correlation to anything. Enkidu could have stared at their mounds of clay upstairs and found more logic and meaning than the words so carefully written by Hakuno and her teacher. 

They were supposed to be grading though. 

Grading…

If Enki and the other gods had told them that they would be created, die after countless adventures, and then summoned forth to read homework- well, they probably would have been confused by the term homework. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh complained nearby, “why don’t you allow me to tell you about the ceremonies in Uruk? There were enough of them that I doubt these so called experts could enlighten you in them all.” 

Ah, that must have been what was off. 

Enkidu set the papers down, trying their best to frown at their friend. “Gilgamesh, let’s trade. You can look through Hakuno’s work and I will read with her. You seem to have grown tired of enjoying company.” 

The man held Hakuno a bit tired, scowling at him. “We are fine, Enkidu.” 

They smirked, leaning against the arm and pressing a hand to their cheek. “I think it is rather sweet that you are so open to spending such time with my Hakuno. I look forward to when I get to watch her run off after this war to go on dates and complain about men. I think it shall be rather interesting to see what happens when she begins to consider marriage. After all, she has no need to be a consort. That’s just a title.” 

Oh, but the look that brought them. They were toeing a line that they really shouldn’t be toeing, pulling at a lion’s tail when they were resting. 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno threw him a look, those eyes saying that she knew exactly what they were up to. She looked up at the king, shaking her head. “You need to stop too.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You let that corruption get a little worse every time you lose your temper. It hurts to feel it so stop.” 

“Perhaps it is just my temper you feel-“

Hakuno was up at that, moving over to the chair and climbing onto their lap before either themselves of the king could do anything to stop her. She opened her book, returning to her reading. 

“…Hakuno.” 

“I’m busy.” 

“Hakuno,” he leaned forward again, frown now firmly in place. “You are necessary to keep that corruption down.” 

“Not when you encourage it.” 

“I can’t control it alone.” 

She made a show of turning the page, eyes never straying from the leather-bound tome. “Do you try?” 

Perhaps they had gone too far. 

Enkidu shook their head, nudging Hakuno. “You were telling me to stop.” 

Hakuno glanced over at them, shaking her head a little. “Something feels wrong, Enkidu. It feels like there’s mana being used outside right now and I don’t like sitting here. I can’t focus. Sorry.” 

“Mana?” 

The room paused, Cu Chulainn flashing to their side as Enkidu felt themselves tense. 

Hakuno nodded. “I’ve felt it for the past hour. It’s been getting worse. I don’t know what it is, but it feels like when mana is used. It reminds me of that Caster.” 

Gilgamesh stood up, grabbing his jacket from the side of the couch. “Where?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“You said you felt it outside? Does it feel close?” 

Hakuno shook her head. “Can any of you feel it?” 

“I felt something,” Enkidu confessed. But it hadn’t felt like mana. It had felt like their dreams that they used to have, the premonitions of what was to come. 

“I’m going out.” 

“Take Enkidu-“

“You need someone here, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh reminded her. 

“I have Bazett and Cu Chulainn. Take Enkidu, please. I’ll feel better.” 

“Or we could go,” Cu offered. He moved to stand, changing into a jacket and looking over at Bazett. “The Caster will probably be a good fight if Hakuno can sense them from far away.” 

Gilgamesh glared at him. 

Meaningfully, Enkidu realized, glancing between the two. There was something else. Gilgamesh was planning something. It was something that required the servant and their master to be here then? Why were they out of the loop on what was going on? 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno looked up at them. “I will use a command spell if-“

“Hakuno, be reasonable,” Gilgamesh growled. 

Enkidu hummed, pressing their lips to her forehead. “There is no need. I shall take care of things. Be sure to stay within view of Bazett and Cu Chulainn until I return.” 

“I will.” 

They climbed to their feet, waving off the other lancer before they motioned the king towards the door. “You have heard my master, Gilgamesh. She’ll command me if I don’t go with you. Besides, I have my own personal aims with this fight. Caster came too close to what belongs to me.” 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh glared over at her. “Do not do this.” 

What was this? 

Enkidu frowned, mirroring the expression, no doubt, of Hakuno. “Going by yourself, you could end up coming back to me with that corruption even worse than before. I don’t want to end up losing you to it. It is getting worse. I think it’d be better. You two trust each other.” 

They had. 

Enkidu couldn’t say that the trust was unerring. Gilgamesh was wiping at his face. 

“You are wasting defense.” 

“I will be fine,” Hakuno told him. 

“Enkidu is better protected here-“

“You trust me to be your consort, but you won’t trust me when I ask to have Enkidu join you?” 

The temperature of the room dropped. The man standing near the door simply stood still. His eyes flickered over to her. 

“You’re not meant to give commands,” Gilgamesh argued softly. That tone was more dangerous than any of the yelling or demanding tones that the being had ever heard. 

She was pushing things. 

He didn’t like being pushed into things. 

The woman just stared at him in a bored manner. “I was not commanding yet. I was asking.” 

“I do not need help.” 

“And the corruption-“

“You say enough about the corruption. It is nothing.” 

“It messes with you.” 

“It does nothing.” 

“It hurts me,” she emphasized. 

“I have heard little complaint up until now. You are lying.” 

Enkidu winced. 

Hakuno held up her hands, “If that’s how you’re going to be, then I don’t want to be your queen consort. The person I had read about and had met up until this point trusted me. He went with me to find my friend, who was also their friend. He trusted me to watch over them and trusted them to keep me safe. He made decisions with consulting me.” 

“Hakuno-“

“The corruption has gone too far. I am not lying. I just love…” 

She stopped herself. Wisely so, since they knew she would have made herself upset more. 

”I will see you both later,” Hakuno told them simply, turning away. She went to sit next to Bazett and began a conversation, ignoring them. 

Enkidu could feel the corruption as it moved. Those eyes flashed, the man making a sound before he turned away. “…Hurry up if you’re coming, Enkidu. We shall see that my former consort,” he spat the term, “sees how a real king destroys what gets in their way. I’ll look forward to her regret.” 

Enkidu nodded at them before hurrying after the king. 

Words would not sway him in this state. Telling him that he had said something wrong and had hurt the very woman he had fallen for would mean nothing as well. They were both stubborn. They were both hurt. 

Ninsun help them, they were both idiots. 

“You said you could sense something,” Gilgamesh elaborated. 

“I’ll feel it better outside, without the symbols from the condo in the way.” 

The man nodded, waiting for the elevator doors to open to the lobby. 

They felt something, stepping outside into the city streets. Traversing away from the bridge and towards the residential district, Enkidu led the way. 

The silence that accompanied them, intruded on their senses. 

“Talk to me,” Enkidu bid the king. 

“What should I discuss? Your master’s foul temper or-“

“She is worried about you, as am I.” 

The man winkled his nose, lips thin. “She worries herself unnecessarily. And that statement about my corruption was just-“

“You feel it getting worse.” 

“It is what it is. I know it is from killing. I plan to keep my battles to a minimum… Caster is still going to die by my hand.” 

Enkidu sighed. “You are both being stubborn. You wanted to marry her a day ago and today you are both testing one another’s tempers.” 

“She is being unreasonable.” 

“She asked me to join you.” Enkidu frowned. “Are we not friends at this time?” 

That made him stop. Those eyes flew to them. “You are my friend. Do not doubt your place.” 

“Yet you’d make Hakuno doubt hers?” 

“She is different.” 

She was pushing him in discomfort. Enkidu stopped, turning to look at the king properly. “You have always been my friend. I value this relationship. I just ask you to remember not to hurt my Hakuno. I have raised her so carefully.” 

“She will be fine-“

A length of chain smashed down where the king had stepped forward from, their eyes flickering to the woman standing on one of the fences nearby. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

“Caster?” 

Gilgamesh growled, shoving them aside and opening the gates. “I do not have time for you, mongrel!” Swords slammed down, raining against the fence as the woman leaped forth. She took off running, the king gave chase. 

Enkidu followed after them, pulling the length of chain from the gates themselves. 

Their pace caught up with the king’s and Enkidu leaped out of the way of an attack. 

Further and further away from the city. 

The woman’s weaponry was not far off from their own. The blades and chains made it hard to dodge. They pushed the king out of the aims of the blades, striking back with their own attack. 

Gilgamesh opened more gates, Enkidu slipped into one and out of another. 

Further though. 

They cursed, throwing their blades and delving into another gateway. 

The man wasn’t able to control where they were taking them. 

Enkidu found themselves over the king himself, falling towards the ground and cursing. Gilgamesh’s look said enough. The deep glare, the raining of more attacks. 

He found weapons, but he was distracted. 

He could fire, but it wasn’t what he was firing that was able to be controlled. 

They would have to change tactics. 

Pulling more of the weapons out, Enkidu found themselves lunging forth, taking the blows and narrow scrapes. They let the bits and pieces of humanity go, opting for this. 

Their jaws slammed into the woman, yanking her from her position and throwing her to the ground. It cratered around her. Gilgamesh took the chance, slamming a dozen blades into her in a shower of golden and steel light. Her body shifted. 

Enkidu slammed their blades home, chaining her in place as they rushed in. 

The woman’s neck cracked loudly under their claws. 

A growl escaped them. 

The world had gone silent around them. 

Looking around, they could see why. 

There was nothing in this area. Abandoned homes and empty streets were all that adorned their surroundings, giving little life or sense of anything to this area. 

“Enkidu,” Gilgamesh looked over at him, yanking one of the blades from the woman’s body.

"You can't focus anymore," Enkidu stated gruffly. "The corruption-"

“Where is Caster?” he demanded, distracting them from their statement.

Where was Caster, indeed. 

Enkidu slowly felt themselves return to normal. Their eyes closed, trying to sense anything. 

Even as the body disappeared near them, they didn’t feel a single bit of mana. 

No. 

There was mana. It leeched forth, filling their senses. A fight was occurring. Someone was engaging against the woman. 

Their eyes drifted towards the city. 

They felt mana. 

And then it blinked out of their senses. 

Enkidu felt their body grow cold. 

“Hakuno.”


	31. Dissociation

_”I love king Gilgamesh,” she had stated proudly to the clay being one evening._

_”You do?” Enkidu asked._

_Hakuno nodded, grinning up at them. “I do. He is amazing.”_

_The being shook their head at her, setting down dinner, another set of takeout from some nondescript place. Since she was working on homework for Taiga, they hadn’t wanted to have her cook. Along with that, they were still bothered by the woman offering again that Hakuno needed to socialize and get an education in a school amongst other students._

_Enkidu ruffled her hair a bit, settling down next to her. “You will learn, not like these books learn, but you will learn that Gilgamesh is just as stubborn and stupid as many others. He can be as troublesome as Taiga and Shirou. He can be thick in the head and arrogant to a point of being annoying.”_

_”He’s your friend though,” Hakuno pointed out._

_”So is Shirou for you, is he not?”_

_That was different._

_Hakuno couldn’t argue that the boy was her friend, but it was to make Enkidu happy… Well, that and he sometimes made good food… and he could be nice._

_Sometimes, she thought about hugging him, but she kept that to herself. Enkidu assumed too much already._

_Hakuno shook her head. “I don’t think Gilgamesh could do anything wrong.”_

_”Not even after reading and memorizing that entire book?”_

_She could sense the being’s eyes on her textbook. She pushed the Epic of Gilgamesh a bit further beneath her mathbook, hoping the being actually noticing it. “Gilgamesh is perfect.”_

_”You have a lot to learn, my child. One day, you’ll notice no one is perfect. We just suit one another in ways that make up for the flaws. One day, you’ll learn that even Gilgamesh can be as bad as you think Shirou is.”_

Hakuno stared at the tea kettle, shaking her head at the memory. 

She’d learned. 

Dear Ninsun, but she’d learned. 

That stupid man clung to that corruption. He embraced it and welcomed it in until sometimes it felt like she was fighting his person in general. It had hurt last night and it had hurt today to fight back that mana. It had taken so much more energy, enough that Hakuno had found herself gaining a headache. 

Was this what it was like for others? 

She couldn’t imagine what it was like to not have that much mana, to have to go through day after day building it up instead of tempering it down. 

But- well- 

“You gonna pull that tea kettle off the stove or stare at it and cry?” 

Hakuno jumped, looking over her shoulder at the lancer as he towered over her. He had his arm propped up against the upper cabinet, clearly having stood there a moment. At her movement, he raised a brow, waiting. 

“I-I just-“

“See, I don’t get you,” Cu Chulainn told her. “The clay being, I understand. Bazett and I found them in the records about that stupid blond. They’re friends and the being’s just kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place with him. The king’s a damn royal, so being a royal pain in the ass comes with the territory, I suppose.” 

He wiped at her face with his free hand and Hakuno flinched a bit. 

“You don’t make any damn sense to me.” 

“I make perfect sense,” Hakuno told him, pulling herself together. She wasn’t going to cry over the king being less than what she had thought. She wasn’t going to mourn demolishing what she had been so damn excited about. Gilgamesh was being an idiot. Keeping Enkidu close to him was the best option. 

There was a strange beating sensation from coming nearby. 

She tried to ignore it. 

When they got the grail, she’d make the wish to remove the corruption from him and she’d see how he felt after that point. 

Of course, there was the little issue of the corruption possibly making him like her due to the power she had so much of. There was a good chance that he only had been interested…

Hakuno shut her eyes, focusing in on the handle of the tea kettle in her hand. She was being watched. She needed to pull herself together and stop being a child. 

Shirou would have wanted to talk about these feelings and get closer to her. 

There was no need to talk about these feelings and get closer to anyone. 

Best alone with Enkidu. 

All she needed in the end was Enkidu, who always came back to her. Who always protected her. 

“Oi, little lass,” Cu Chulainn leaned against the island now, leaning in as she poured a cup of tea for the three of them. Bazett would finish with her shower and phone call abroad soon enough. “Are you going to talk to me?” 

“About what?” 

She could feel that pounding sensation still. Her gaze flickered to the ceiling, frowning a little before she shook her head. 

It was nothing, probably. 

Her imagination was running rampant. 

“I don’t want to talk, Cu. I just want to drink some tea and not think.” 

The man picked up the cups, holding them precariously as he wandered over to the living room area. He settled in on one of the cushions, motioning her with a tilt of his head to come over to him. “Not thinking then. Come on. Tell me about living with a clay being and I’ll tell you about living with three fathers.” 

“Three fathers?” 

“We could talk about love lives, but I have a feeling mine still outdoes yours, even if you’re with that homicidal insane king.” 

“Was.” And he wasn’t insane. 

Hakuno moved to sit next to him, picking up her teacup and sipping slowly. 

The caffeine and warmth did wonders with the skies outside dark and the rain pounding against the windows. 

“Enkidu is a great parent. I have never been alone or suffering since I met them. They got me interested in doing something other than staying alive. They make sure that I eat and sleep enough and that I don’t lose my memory.” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“Sometimes, if I don’t use mana, I start losing pieces of my memory.” She motioned at the blooms littering the room. “I make flowers when Enkidu isn’t around, but I normally give Enkidu mana if they are here.” 

Cu nodded, sipping at his drink only to gag. “Fuck-“

“Too hot?” 

The man glared at her. “Alright, ya smug little shit, no need to mimic that damn king’s face. I figured you and your delicate little flower making ass was drinkin’ it so I’d be fine.” 

Mimic-

She didn’t make faces like him, did she? 

Cu smirked a bit, just holding his cup in his hands. “Didn’t know you mirrored him, did ya? You’re stupidly smitten, little girl. That’s what I don’t get.” 

“I’m not smitten.” 

“You’re infatuated then. Lusting like a damn cat in heat.” 

“I hope your tea burns your tongue,” Hakuno replied, sipping at her tea more. 

The dumbass was wrong. She’d turned the king away. She’d told him that she wouldn’t bother to be his queen consort. That meant she wasn’t lusting or anything. She was being realistic. Sensible. 

“And there it is,” the man noted. “That sad look returns again. Just admit it to yourself and be done with it, idiot.” 

“There’s nothing to admit.” 

“Oh no?” Cu rolled his eyes. “So you’re just stubborn and hormonal then. That makes sense, I guess. Kids never know what they want. I know I was that way when I met my mentor, although I did some shit that probably shouldn’t be discussed.” 

Another lure to ask him to talk about himself. 

Hakuno rolled her eyes. 

“You talk bad about Gilgamesh, but all you seem to want to do is ask me personal questions and talk about yourself.” 

“I have no wish to ask about the technology or weapons of this time, unless there’s a better lance out there than my Gae Bolg.” 

“You’re not even curious about how anything has changed?” 

The man wrinkled his nose. “I fought for a living. Now I fight for eternity. I killed my own son in a fight and I died standing up with my weapon in hand and my foes too cowardly to step forth. I don’t give two shits about the little perks that these humans live with nowadays. Bazett’s fun and keeps me entertained when we’re not fighting. That’s all I need. Women, war, and food.” 

He sipped at his tea again before cursing. 

She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she sipped her tea slowly in response. 

“See, you gotta stop that.” Cu motioned at her with the teacup he held by the rim, his pinky pointed at her. “You think you’re all cute and proper, but you just seem more and more like that golden asshole.” 

“I do not seem anything like him.” 

“Does it hurt? Knowing that you’re so smitten that you mimic his behaviors?” 

“How are the tongue burns?” 

“I don’t know, Gilgamesh. I can’t feel my fucking mouth right now because someone let the kettle squeal away for a good twenty minutes while she cried.” 

“Shut up, Lancer.” 

“Oooh, not so good at this insulting business are you? It’s an acquired skill. I’m sure you’ll develop it. You’ve got the king’s expressions down.” 

“Will you just shut up,” Hakuno put her cup down before she tossed it at him. 

“I see the Gilgamesh temper burning now. Gonna call me a mongrel? Let’s see how well you can manage it.” 

Hakuno went to speak, but the door opened nearby, Bazett frowning at them both as she entered. 

“Is there a problem, you two?” 

“Hakuno was crying over the loss of her little king,” Cu told the woman. “I’m knocking sense into her, but it’s a bit late. She’s hooked. If we looked, we’d probably find the shackles connecting them on her ankle.” 

“Shut up, Cu,” Hakuno growled. 

“I thought it was great of you to tell him off,” Bazett stated, settling down next to them and pressing a finger to her teacup. The steam lessened after a spark of mana and the woman took a long sip of her drink. “He’s got something wrong with him.” 

“He’s corrupted, from the last grail war.” Hakuno told her. 

Cu slid his teacup to Bazett, earning a smirk from the woman before she did the same magic on his drink. 

One sip and the man was cursing them both, wandering to the microwave to attempt to restore his tea. 

Bazett laughed a little before glancing over at her. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’d apologize to him if I were you.” 

“You just said-“

“I know. You told him off. Good. He’s questionable and he needs someone to stand there and tell him not to do things. He’s got too much power. Hopefully that Enkidu can keep him in line.” She sipped at her drink again before shaking her head. “But you’re an idiot if you’re going to simply let him go. The idiot had us hunting the entirety of the docks and surrounding area for that Caster for days, refusing to let us go home until it was dawn. We were, and I quote, to find her and to inform him immediately. Caster was his to kill, according to him. Kept complaining that you weren’t waking up. He got worse every single night.” 

“I was asleep for three days.” 

The woman nodded. “I can’t imagine what he’s like without you. Do us all the favor of apologizing to him, would ya? You can complain to me about him when the two aren’t around.” 

Cu Chulainn returned, nodding. “Tell him to let us bury the heart upstairs too.” 

“Hmm?” 

Bazett glared at him. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“There was… well,” Bazett looked at the lancer. 

“Your precious golden boy ripped the heart out of the berserker’s master and has been even more temperamental since. Has us keeping the damn heart upstairs for him. The damn thing’s probably still beating, although how that’s possible don’t ask.” 

The pounding she heard… Hakuno moved to her feet. “Upstairs?” 

“Oi, Hakuno-“

She moved without thinking, leaving the apartment and pressing for the elevator doors to close. 

Why would he have ripped the heart out of someone and kept it? 

It didn’t make much sense. 

The doors opened and Hakuno moved towards the doors to Gilgamesh’s condo, entering quietly and looking around. 

The pounding was near the kitchen island. 

She followed her senses, opening the cabinets beneath and beginning to pull the king’s bottles of wine. She left them on the floor, running her hands along the dark wood bottom. Her hand fisted, knocking only to hear the strange light sound. 

Looking around, she saw one of the kitchen knives and pulled it into hand, using it to leverage at the seam of the cabinet bottom and trim. The wood popped up. 

A heart spluttered and beat before her eyes, blood drying around it as the thing tried to keep going. 

“What are you doing here?” she breathed. 

Was it for a ceremony? A spell? 

She moved her hand forward to touch it, but something sparked. 

Corruption was pouring out from the thing. 

This was where the corruption had come from. Gilgamesh had taken this heart and it was oozing the feeling. It beat only to keep the darkness alive. 

Her hand on the knife tightened. 

She stabbed it. 

Again. 

And again. 

She wasn’t sure when she had moved, but she felt arms trying to pull her back. She could feel herself stabbing at the thing over and over. She felt something pulling her back and she slashed at it before she continued her stabbing. 

“OI!” 

The knife was gone. She could feel herself tossed onto the couch and pinned down as Cu Chulainn glanced over at Bazett. 

“She’s killed it.” 

“Now why would you go doing that?” Cu glared at her. “Do you know how long we had to-“

“It was corrupted,” Hakuno breathed. Her eyes drifted down, heart almost stopping at the gaping wound across Cu’s stomach. “I-I… Cu-“

“Don’t get all soft on me. We’ll talk about how your sweet ass is making this up to me later.” 

“You sense it too?” 

“She was using too much mana. Broke the seals in here, not that they’re strong anyway.” The lance was into view, his hand pressing her down into the couch cushions more. “Don’t move, little one. We’ve got company.” 

The elevator chimed in the hall. The door to the condo was open. 

Bazett looked over at Cu, motioning for silence as she pressed against the fridge, just out of view of the door. 

Hakuno couldn’t see her anymore. 

“Ah, Saber then?” Cu moved to stand, his lance spinning until he had the grip he wanted. “Rather nice of you to come to join me here. Decided a quick death then?” 

“His master is behind the corner,” a voice commented. “Take them down.” 

Hakuno saw the blast before she could function. The lancer was out the windows before he could do anything. She tried to move, but there was a smell coming into the room. She could hear Bazett snarling and taking on the source of the blast. 

Her vision was swimming as she sensed someone getting closer. 

Caster was here. 

But-

“It is alright, Hecate,” the hooded figure told her, moving to her side and cupping her face in those hands. She looked up at the shadowed face, seeing the smile gleaming as she heard Bazett cry out. “You are here with me now. I have come to bring you home. We will both go home.” 

Hakuno shivered as the woman pulled her against her, the hood falling. She looked back at Saber. 

Saber…

The woman stood before her, weapon in hand as what had to be mana strings were tied around her person. They wrapped around her neck, her arms, her legs; covering her like a puppet and leading back to the Caster’s hand that held her. She could see the hand waving softly, responding to the Saber’s- or rather, guiding the servant’s actions. 

But where was Shirou? 

She couldn’t open her mouth to yell at the king of knights. Even if she had, she saw the woman trembling, standing over Bazett’s person. 

“Is she dead?” 

“…Yes, master.” 

Hakuno felt her blood running cold. 

Caster hugged her close as she smiled to Saber. “Be proud, little knight. You have helped me retrieve my goddess of the moon. My Hecate.” The woman hummed. “The two of you will be the ultimate rewards of this war. I shall heal my goddess from the darkness that consumed me when I followed that Argonaut and I shall enjoy making you my servant in all sense of the term, Saber.” 

The woman hummed a bit. 

“First thing’s first,” Caster murmured.

The bracelet from Gilgamesh was pulled off of her. As was the necklace, the objects tossed to the floor. She could feel a small pouch pressed to her nose. 

“What are you doing?“ Saber demanded.

“Hecate is the goddess of divination and the moon. In this incarnation, she has been blinded to her divining ways. This will open her mind to the other world, allow her to see the past and the future. She will be able to find herself again and return to her former glory with this.” That voice was so close. Hakuno couldn’t feel anything as the arms held her close. 

She tried to reach out with her mana, tried to do something with it, but she couldn’t focus. She couldn’t breathe. 

“Let her go, you have me-“

“I did not need you, although you are a wonderful gift,” Caster’s voice replied. “Rest, my beautiful and powerful goddess. Sleep and find yourself again. These blond monsters who challenge us will be torn apart.” 

She couldn’t think, her mind spinning as the smell… she wasn’t sure what it was, but she couldn’t think. She tried to cling to words, to the world. Her name… where she was… Her mind was drawing blanks. 

“What are you doing?” That voice from earlier demanded. 

“I shall help her with her killing of the blond bastard that controls her. Much like with you, she needs spiritual guidance.” 

Hakuno felt something running down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. 

“Shhh, my Hecate. It will be over soon. I will let you have your own servant when this is done. Such a pretty servant too. You’ll love your new life. I will devote myself to you as I did before. We’ll rebuild our world. Together.” 

All she could do was feel the world slip away. 


	32. The Clay's Bereavement

The rainfall was increasing, a head of red hair coming in their direction as Gilgamesh was sprinting into the condominium. He didn’t pause at the main floor, opting for the stairs to the second floor and taking one of the other elevators.

“YOU!” 

Shirou was running in after them, stopping the doors. 

Gilgamesh glared at him. “I don’t have time for your shit, boy.” 

“Neither do I.” Shirou snarled back. “Rin’s gone. She abandoned me.” 

Enkidu pressed the button to the floor, sensing the storm within the metal walls as the doors closed and the room went up towards the heavens. 

“I’m unsurprised,” the man told him flatly. He crossed his arms, watching the light shift from one floor to the next. 

“Caster found us.” 

“And you’re still alive, what a shame.” 

“She stole Saber,” Shirou went on, practically spitting the words at him. “She’s capable of severing contracts. She stole away Saber from me and almost killed us. Rin won’t have an ally that doesn’t have a servant.” 

“And once more the Tohsakas are self-indulgent, but practical.” 

Shirou went to speak, but the doors opened. Gilgamesh was already through the doors. He didn’t bother to announce himself, looking around expectantly. 

“Shirou,” Enkidu placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, making the kid wince. “Did the caster say anything of use to us?” She must have told the boy something. He was here. Why would he come here if there was not something leading back to Hakuno? 

Gilgamesh's gaze darkened at their question. “HAKUNO!” He slammed his leg against the chaise in the living room. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IS THIS ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR DAMN KING?!” 

“Anything at all,” Enkidu asked slowly, forcing themselves to look away from the raging man nearby. 

“She said something about stealing back her goddess from the hands of thieves.” 

A scoff drew Enkidu's attention back to the king. "That's not..." Gilgamesh paused, looking upwards. 

Enkidu followed his gaze, their body going still. “…What is it?” 

“My condo,” he breathed. 

The man was rushing back to the elevator. The two of them trailed in his wake as though death itself were at their heels, waiting the half second before the elevator was to Gilgamesh’s own floor. He burst forth from the elevator, but they could see the damage as the doors opened. 

Rainwater was pouring forth from the open door. The living room glass had been shattered, a foul wind blowing into the room, ruining the furniture and sending papers and magazines flying out. 

The king moved into the mess, standing before the mighty tempest. His gaze flickering to something nearby. As a wind shook the room, he knelt down, capturing a glint of gold. 

Enkidu turned their gaze away from the volatile man, trying to see if there was anything else. Their heart was racing in their chest. Their Hakuno was smart. She had slipped from their sights so many times. She would have...

There was blood splattered across the floor.

Shirou stumbled back from them as Enkidu stared at the stabbed organ on the ground. The flower blooms that lay on the floor around it. 

“…kidu…” 

A sound was reaching out to them, but they couldn’t think. A sharp pain developed before they flexed their claws. A sharpness came to their gaze, letting them see the multiple cuts and stabbings that had gone into that heart. It was a small heart. A young humans...

All that time… All those small little moments…

Maintaining this form was too much right now. They didn’t want to breathe the air in the same way that they had before. They didn’t want to have to function in the mannerisms and ways that they had been indoctrinating their wild child in. 

Their tiny human…

Their mind screamed the questions their soul could not bear to ask. Their body felt a coldness that even death could not have developed for them.

“It’s not her heart, Enkidu!”

A pair of hands pressed against his face, those eyes clear of the corruption of before. They could see straight into the depths of those red eyes, see the flicker of fear. They could smell it on the king’s person. The man shook their head, remaining firm where their mind was lost. 

This man had wanted to take his Hakuno before any of this. He had wanted...

They could take the king up here in the clouds. They’d slaughter everything-

“What the hell is that thing,” Shirou's voice screeched. 

“Boy, you will be _silent!_ ” Gilgamesh pressed his forehead to their face as Enkidu grabbed his neck, his voice leaving no room for debate. “…Enkidu, it is not our Hakuno’s heart that lays stabbed on my kitchen floor. I swear to you as your king, I know that heart and it is not hers. She is alive. That heart... It’s Berserker’s master’s heart. I carved it out last night. I was going to use it to make the grail.” 

Enkidu snarled at him. 

"We burned the hospital down together. We killed those who came after our Hakuno. Work with me, friend. Come back to me. I need you for this. You're the only one who can sense her. Don't let us lose her." 

Their grip tightened on the king, making him stumble back. 

“Come back to me, Enkidu… I can’t think with you losing it too.” Those red eyes held their gaze still, the man’s hands holding them still. 

“What the hell is it?" Shirou demanded. 

“They,” Gilgamesh corrected, curling his lip at the boy. "You do not get to change your tune about the only being keeping you alive at this moment, boy. Pay them your dues."

“You mentioned the grail being corrupted. You thought to use a mage's heart,” Enkidu breathed, focusing. Claws turned to fingers, the expanse of their face smoothed and returned to the normal looking cheeks and face. Their limbs still shook, shrinking back down from what they had become. 

Their body was so cold from the change. Their body was so cold in general. 

Gilgamesh was opening the gates, pulling a coat out and wrapping it around their shoulders. "I did," he confirmed. "I take care of what belongs to me. My friend. My woman." 

Enkidu nodded. 

“E-Enkidu…” Shirou took a step back only to pause. 

A handful of gates had opened, the winds ripping into the condo again as Gilgamesh looked his way. 

“Do not think to leave boy. You heard the woman speak. You know more than you have let on. Do not think that you get to simply leave without divulging what you know.” 

“I want Saber back,” Shirou breathed, making the king tilt his head. 

“You have to speak up, boy!” 

Enkidu took another look around, trying to think. 

There was a presence. Faint, almost not breathing at all. They could feel their body near where the heart had been. They must have heard the elevator. 

They moved, quickly. Their hands yanking the cabinet doors from the island. 

“E-Enkidu…” 

Bazett smiled faintly at them. “Have you seen Cu? I haven’t been able to hear him.” 

There was blood escaping her head. They pulled her out slowly, carefully trying to get her wound covered. Her body wasn't going to make it if they didn't act fast. They needed to get her help. 

“Two witnesses?” Gilgamesh was moving quickly, stopping Shirou from going anywhere. “Sit down, boy. Tell me exactly what happened.” 

Shirou didn't budge, his eyes still flickering over Enkidu's person. “…Is Hakuno… Like them?”

Them. 

The resounding slam of Gilgamesh’s fist into the boy’s face echoed over the sound of the winds. Enkidu shook his head at the bloodied nose. 

“We should talk downstairs,” they told the king. 

Gilgamesh nodded, grabbing the boy from nearby. Ignoring his struggling, he began dragging Shirou alongside him. “Enkidu, I trust you to carry that woman.” 

Bazett was losing consciousness though. 

“Did she take my Hakuno?” Enkidu asked her as they followed after the king and the boy. 

“Saber is working with Caster,” Bazett told them. “Blew Cu Chulainn from the building. She called Hakuno her goddess of the moon. She used something on her. I couldn’t tell what it was, but it was supposed to help her open her mind. I think she’s going to try to get Hakuno to kill Gilgamesh.” 

That wasn’t good. 

They stood in the elevator quietly, waiting. 

Bazett was bleeding onto their hands. Shirou was looking at them, no doubt wondering just what kind of monster they were. 

Well, they were the monster that had managed to pass as a human for years without them suspecting a thing. What did that tell the boy? 

Gilgamesh moved first, dragging Shirou behind himself by the collar of his shirt. 

“Enkidu.” 

“You don’t need to ask.” 

They moved back into their home, resting Bazett on the counter so they could run to the bathroom. The medical kit was beneath the sink. There was still the stitches things Hakuno had found in the market in the kit as well. 

They returned to Gilgamesh crossing his arms, glaring down at the boy before him. 

“Where is Hakuno?” 

“I don’t know.” 

The man’s fist slammed against his face. “Did I fail to impress upon you-“

“You impressed plenty, you asshole.” Shirou glared at him, holding his nose. The boy wouldn’t be able to breathe other than out of his mouth, his eyes were locked on the king. “I shouldn’t have come here. I thought maybe my friend and her servant… but she’s missing and I don’t even think I’m mad about it. You’re a beast, just like them.” 

He nodded at them. 

Gilgamesh’s voice rose, those eyes flashing. “You think you can come into my domain and insult my friend? You think you have the right to breathe near what belongs to me?” 

“I will kill you,” Shirou growled at him. 

“Where is HAKUNO!?” 

“Anywhere is better than here. If she’s with Caster, then she’s with Saber. Saber will protect her until I can reach them. I’ll save them too.” 

He dodged the blow from Gilgamesh this time, a spark of mana running through his body. He booked it, slamming the door shut before Gilgamesh could move. 

Enkidu wrinkled their nose at the door, heading over to the fallen woman on the counter. 

“I used to like him for Hakuno.” 

“He’s an insect. Useless.” 

“He loves Hakuno.” And he was blinded. Enkidu wasn’t sure what else there was to do about the boy. There wouldn’t be an alliance though. Any kind of friendliness between them all was over. 

That look had been like the Nippur and Ur soldiers going to war. 

Heroes, in their own mind, were blinded to reality. They saw things so terribly black and white, refusing to budge in their own beliefs to resolve problems. 

“It’s so cold,” Bazett stated loudly. 

“Enkidu.” 

“Right.” Enkidu nodded to Gilgamesh, moving forward to begin treating the wound. She wouldn’t be able to fight for a while. Staying in the condo wasn’t much of an option either. This condo was still alright, but their enemies could enter. The upstairs condo was destroyed as well. 

They needed to find a place to take Bazett and a place to take Hakuno when they got her back. 

“She cried.” 

Enkidu paused for a moment. “…what are you talking about?” 

“Hakuno. She cried after Gilgamesh left.” The woman glanced over at Gilgamesh. “Lancer and I told her she should apologize, that you cared about her.” 

The man turned away, the gates opening again. 

Enkidu could see the bracelet in the man’s hands, his fingers moving over the beads as they worked on patching up the woman. 

Bazett was their ally, their friend in some respects. Yet Enkidu found themselves watching the king sit on the chaise in the living room, leaning forward and staring at the bracelet in his hands. It was Hakuno’s bracelet, the one she had wept over becoming too grown up to wear and then wearing here more recently. 

He had added beads to it then, adjusted it, Enkidu realized. 

“Ouch. Enkidu!” 

“Bear with me a moment longer,” Enkidu told her numbly. 

Their eyes drifted back to the king, watching him press the beads of the bracelet to their lips softly. 

The woman looked over at the king, wincing a little as she moved. “…I don’t know what Caster has planned, but we just handed her a collection of mana that could allow her to capsize the whole damn country and still have mana to spare. With Saber at her disposal, we have no choice. We need to inform the church and the Mages Association.” 

“They’ll take Hakuno.” 

Bazett nodded. “And that might be best. That much power needs to be watched over. She shouldn’t have been allowed to be anywhere near the grail wars. Even if the Mages Association does take her in, we know she exists. We can demand-“

“You cannot demand anything.” 

Enkidu finished the final bandage, pulling away to see Gilgamesh standing up. 

“Mages have no rights to what belongs to me. I know enough of what they have done already and I will endure tracing those markings for eternity. If they come near, they will find themselves mowed down.” The king’s gaze went to them. “We need to be searching for Hakuno.” 

“We need to recover from the fight against rider. You’re running out of energy.” 

“I can rest with Hakuno.” 

Enkidu motioned him to sit. “I will go searching, but you need to remain. The humans will notice the building is damaged soon enough. Hakuno will not forgive us if you come to her exhausted and die.” 

“Find her.” 

Find her. 

Enkidu pat Bazett’s leg before heading for the door. 

Find Hakuno. 

The king wouldn’t remain for terribly long in the condo. 

Enkidu had no doubt that the man was already planning where he would go. He was already planning the next steps that he would take. There wouldn’t be mages in this city when he was through with it. There wouldn’t be humans in certain areas either. 

If he became corrupted enough, would he use Ea against this city? If so, would he use Ea to its maximum potential. 

Their mind flickered back to Humbaba’s forest, to the world and its cacophony of sound. The king had raised his weapon before, having just received it. He let it loose, killing everything. The birds that had sung, the monkeys and beasts that meandered and lived amongst the brush; everything had gone into nothingness, blasted to Ereshkigal in one fatal blow. The trees themselves had burned, quickly being put out by the gods themselves and carried off by the people of Uruk. 

In a matter of moments, a world and its life had vanished, leaving a hollow feeling in their lungs. 

Humbaba had warned them about humanity. 

Gilgamesh had warned them about the corrupted minds of humans. 

Enkidu closed their eyes, listening to the sounds of the ciy, trying to clear their mind from the mess of trouble. They needed to stop thinking and feel. 

Human only in form, they needed to return to the roots of it all. 

Their nose caught the smell of the markets and the gardens near the building. The sweet fragrance of the flowers tickled their senses, the smell of rotting fish and old fruits and vegetables were in the back of the market, waiting to be picked up in the morning. 

Their eyes saw a blending of colors, indescribable colors, dancing across the world around them. A thousand shades of green hung from the trees. The lights of the city cars flashed a rainbow of hues as they passed. The very heavens above were adorned in the deepest of blues and blacks. 

They could hear cars honking, people chattering away. The sound of footsteps was passing by them. 

There was a world of sound and color and life. 

But where was Hakuno? 

Where where where? 

Enkidu found themselves running, delving into the parks and shadows when their body struggled. Returning to the light when their form stabilized. 

They rushed forth. 

The trees whispered to them, but their words were not intelligible. 

The winds howled, but Enkidu felt no inclination to return their call. 

Time passed by their senses and they rushed forth. 

The rain poured down to ease their temper, but they felt their temper rising. 

Someone had stolen what was theirs. They threatened to wound and destroy what they had devoted their life to keeping. If they were successful, they would lose everything. The small being… The small human that they had welcomed as their own. 

Enkidu could see those brown eyes looking up at them in confusion at her own image. 

They could see her asking if she was human, blooming them flowers after they read to her. They could feel her weep into their shoulder from the nightmares from that place she had been in before. All those nights of holding her when she remembered the hospitals and the experiments. 

And this caster… this witch…

They couldn’t feel her anywhere. 

Not a trace of Hakuno was in the city. Not a single fiber of her essence could be felt. The woman had taken her. The woman had stolen their baby. 

“Enkidu!” 

Enkidu felt their knees give in. Their eyes staring into the forests. 

All they could see was when they had needed to hide her in the treetops, when they had needed to kill all of those mages after their baby. 

Those brown eyes had been dripping. 

“Enkidu,” a flash of blond was lit up by the lightning. A pair of arms wrapped around them. “We’ll find her. I am your king. I will find our Hakuno.” 

“Gil…”

“Lancer! Bazett!” 

There was running. Enkidu felt their body being lifted. 

“What the,” Bazett gasped. 

“They’re losing it. I knew I should have gone with them! We need to get them home.” 

“Should I cover them?” 

“You’ll hold them to me on my bike. We’ll ride passed the valet and take the elevator to avoid people.” Gilgamesh commanded. “It looks like Enkidu was heading towards the church. Lancer. You’re to check on that useless priest for a while. See if you can find anything of use to me.” 

“Who died and-“

“Cu, please.” Bazett’s voice cut in. “Hakuno is out there somewhere. We should at least try to help her.” 

Enkidu felt their body being lowered. Something was underneath them now. They could feel the groves of the seat, the warm body trying to hold their arms around them. Another body, its life essence weak, pressed against their back. 

“I’m on.” 

They began moving, quickly. 

The words that Gilgamesh had said were echoing in their mind. 

Enkidu had been headed towards the church. 

Fate was trying to come into play again. The choice was to lose Gilgamesh or to lose Hakuno. Neither was going to be permitted to live with the other. Once more, the gods were playing their part, stealing away the opportunity for two people to be happy with one another. 

No. 

It was worse than that. 

If Hakuno was gone, then they would be gone as well. Gilgamesh would be alone. The king of Uruk would be lost to the corruption. 

If the others could manage it, they could escape, maybe live a while longer. 

Gilgamesh would destroy this world and everyone in it in his outrage. 

He’d have been given a future and hope only to have it once more stolen from his hands. 

Corruption was in the man’s body already, churning and twisting as they held onto the king. Enkidu could feel him simply existing with it, allowing it to remain as it was. He wasn’t fighting it. He wasn’t trying to be free. 

His mind was distracted. His spirit was weak. 

“Gil,” Enkidu murmured. 

The bike’s roar echoed in their ears. 

Enkidu wept for their friend. 

They were going to lose everything again. 


	33. Defenseless

“…akuno…”

The world was so cold. 

Hakuno felt bonds holding her hands and feet in place. Her hair was being brushed softly as someone spoke, their words impossible to hear. She couldn’t think straight. Where was she? What was she doing in this place? 

“…aku… Haku…” 

She blearily opened her eyes, unable to keep them closed anymore. Her head was hurting so badly, like someone was pounding into it with a hammer. Her skin itched badly. As she looked down, she could see markings drawn upon her skin. The markings went underneath the skirts of the thin dress she was in. She could see them faintly underneath as well. 

“You are sure she is who you think she is?” 

“Souichirou, I am as sure of this as I am about my magic. You did not see her before. She created blooms from nothing. She turned the light into darkness in the little dressing room. She has the same kind of soft voice and possesses an unimaginable amount of mana.” The hooded woman descended the steps, her hood falling to show the purple hair and soft expression on the woman’s face. “I know she is my goddess. She’s suffering the fate that I was once subjected to.” 

The stern looking man stared at her a moment before nodding. 

“Souichirou?” 

“If you are positive about her identity, then that is fine. Do as you see fit, Caster.” 

The woman smiled, her hands holding his a moment as she kissed them. 

“You are too good to me. I will not fail you.” 

The man glanced up towards her and pulled his hands free. “Your Hecate is awake.” 

Hecate? 

Hakuno stared at her hands. 

Was… was her name… 

“Hakuno,” a voice whimpered nearby. 

Her attention flickered to the woman nearby, staring in horror at the woman chained and propped up like some kind of statue. There was something- she couldn’t place her hand on it. She knew that face. Maybe. Had she met the woman before? 

Why was her head so foggy? 

“Hecate!” 

The woman from below was mounting the stairs. “Welcome! Welcome. I had hoped you wouldn’t sleep this long! You’ve slept for a couple days!” 

Days? 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t…” She couldn’t think. Her eyes drifted to the incense nearby, scowling at the smell. Something about it was messing with her. Even looking at it and trying to remain upright made her stomach twist unpleasantly. 

“It is still too early, my goddess,” the woman told her. “Don’t think too deeply right now. Let the bad memories and horrible thoughts from that terrible blond man fade. I lit your favorite incense from when we were in our home. Do you remember that?” 

No. No, she did not. 

“Get away from her!” 

The sounds of chains clanking could be heard nearby. 

“Oh? Saber? You’re still being so difficult.” The woman moved over to the chained blonde’s side, the chains and wires holding the woman in place tightening until the blonde cried out. 

“Damn you!” 

“Now, now. There’s no need for that.” The woman sighed. “It’s going to take some time to tame this woman, Hecate, but when she’s loyal, you’ll see her use.” 

The woman called Saber cried out again as the chains tightened around her person. 

“Stop it!” 

The purple-haired woman froze, staring over at her. 

“Why are you hurting her?” Hakuno asked. She felt her mana- right, she had mana. It was trying to flare up. Instead of power, she only felt a shock in her system. Her eyes watered at the feeling, head hurting worse. 

“Hecate, you can’t do that. Not until I know that you are whole and returned to how you once were.” Saber was abandoned, the woman wrapping her arms around her instead. She felt the woman kiss her forehead. 

A flash of green drifted to her mind’s eye. 

This woman didn’t kiss her. 

Hakuno wasn’t sure what the woman did, but it wasn’t that. 

“You need to surrender that power for now. I’ve made you hold it all in, rather than surrendering it towards your master.” 

Her master? 

“You won’t be hurt. Neither of us will fall for men.” 

“Hakuno,” Saber called to her. “Gilgamesh is waiting-“ She cried out. 

“You need to quit when you’re behind, Saber,” Caster growled at her. 

Gilgamesh…

Gilgamesh! 

“I have to leave!” Hakuno tugged at the chains holding her, wincing and biting her lip as the pain increased. She could feel her head threatening to cleave in two. 

“Hecate, Hecate stop!” the woman pushed her onto her back, her hand pressing to her chest. More pain. It ruptured through her system, stopping any kind of strength she had held before. Hakuno could see white in her vision, the pain blocking out her sight. 

“Hakuno!” 

“ENOUGH!” The woman leaned over her, shaking her head. “…You will take time. I know that. I have a good witches potion that will help with destroying what naïve love has been built within you. It’ll also give me some of that nice mana you have. Mana from the age of the gods, in this world and time. It’s an advantage that any of the servants would have killed for.” 

Her name was Hakuno. 

Now that Saber had said it, she could place it. 

Her name was Hakuno… Bilgames. She remembered someone ringing her up and commenting on it being a strange last name. A blond man- Gilgamesh. 

Gilgamesh had been with her. 

_”You need to remember to use mana regularly,”_

Someone had warned her not to hold her power in. She could feel too much of it in her system. She needed to get it out somehow. Hakuno looked over at Saber, but the woman was already wilted. Her face was directed towards the ground, her hair hanging lifelessly. 

“…Sa-saber.” 

She felt a knot in her throat. Her eyes drifted to the purple haired woman again, watching her speak to a white-haired man near the entrance of the building. The man’s eyes drifted to her a moment, but he resumed speaking to the woman before him. 

“Saber,” Hakuno tried again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Hakuno blinked. 

“I…” Saber shook her head. “There was a woman with you. I wounded her, but I did my best not to kill her. I think that Caster let her live, but I don’t know for sure. If she was close to you, then I’m sorry. It was not my intention to kill your friend.” 

“I can’t remember. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hakuno moved as much as the binds holding her would let her. “Do you know what I’m doing here? I need to get back to Gilgamesh.” 

She had to. He must have been worried. He and another person. She couldn’t place the name. 

“Hakuno?” 

“I can’t think straight.” Hakuno shook her head at the blond’s frown, nodding at the insence. “I can’t even breathe right with that stuff here. Saber. I have to leave. I need to get back to Gilgamesh. I have a bad feeling. It feels like something bad will happen to him if I don’t get out of here.” 

Those green eyes stared at her long and hard a moment, shaking her head. “…You remind me too much of Merlin.” 

Merlin… merlin... 

“My ancestor.” 

“Did you have your head hit?” 

“I just… I can’t remember…” She couldn’t remember much. Why was she having this trouble? 

_”We’re going to test your memory. You held back your mana too long, Hakuno. I need to make sure that you are still remembering things.” ._

There was a smiling face, with long, green hair in her mind’s eye. The being- yes. They weren’t entirely human. They had tried to make sure that she didn’t forget anything 

Hakuno paled at the thought. “I have to use mana.” 

“It’s a bit hard right now, Hakuno.” Saber shook her head. “We’ll have to wait. When the others come, we’ll use our mana to get ourselves free-“

“No, you don’t understand.” Hakuno shifted, eyeing the woman near the doors. The woman was still distracted, but if she wasn’t careful, she or that man she had spoken to earlier could overhear her. This wasn’t something they needed to know. “If I don’t use my mana, my mana fries at my memory.” 

“It what?” 

“I have to make blooms or something. I need to remove some of this mana.” 

Saber stared at her in horror. “How much have you forgotten?” 

“I can’t remember where I was before here. I imagine this green-haired being but- I can’t remember their name. You reminded me of Gilgamesh, but-“ She shifted away as the woman at the doors glanced their way. 

They both remained silent, Saber wincing a little as she remained strung up in the air next to the altar. 

Hakuno’s eyes drifted over the building, taking in anything that could be of note. The place they were in was a church. There were dozens of pews before the altar, with a large standing area in the back. She could see an overhead area and hallways leading around the main room they were in. 

Glass stained windows hung upon the walls, shining in the last rays of light from the outdoors. 

Stone walls. Stone floors. The place felt dark and cold around them. She could feel an underlying energy, like something was far beneath their feet, waiting for the right time to come up. 

“Hakuno…”

Hakuno glanced over to her side, seeing Saber trying to be quiet and secretive. 

“I’m going to try to find a way to help you use mana. I’ll do whatever I need to in order to help, but it’s going to take some time. Is there anything that you know of that helps when it comes to your memory? Anything that Enkidu and Gilgamesh do with you?” 

Enkidu…

Hakuno stared at her, knowing that name now. 

Her family. Her servant. 

She was the master to someone, not the other way around. 

“Hakuno?” 

“I-I don’t know…” Something that the being did… “Sometimes they test my memory with photos and asking questions. It helps them gauge how much of my mind is lost.” 

Saber nodded. “Anything else?” 

“I always use mana.” 

“Merlin did too. Damn it all, but he should have warned me about this. After all the trouble we went through together and after giving away all those damn flowers, he never told me about this.” 

“He probably didn’t want to worry you.” 

Saber nodded, “But still. It’s best to tell people. He was one of my people. He could have trusted in me.” 

What was there to say to that? No words would bring back the magician to this point in time so that she could tell the magician what she wished she could have told him before. Nothing was going to help them at all right now. 

“Hecate!” 

“Caster is coming back,” Saber hissed. 

Saber glared at the woman as she approached. Hakuno’s eyes went to the bowl in the woman’s hands. 

“It’s the first of the witch’s potion. You’ll take it daily, until we start to see your personality return the rest of the way. Once you’ve lost that naivety of yours, I’ll let you go.” The woman grinned as she scooped a spoonful of the dark slop up. “Open for me, please.” 

All she could do was slip back, glaring at the woman. 

“Let me go.” 

“Did you miss my explanation? I said you would not be free until I decided it was time.” 

Hakuno looked over at Saber, trying to gauge how close she needed to get the woman to her. If they could knock out or kill this woman. 

Something skittered passed her sight. She felt something coiling around her neck, tilting her head back before the woman before her was sighing. 

“It would seem I have allowed you both to have too much freedom. I can correct this.” 

A cloth was whipped out from beneath the woman’s robes. She tied it around Saber’s mouth before tightening the knot. Hakuno could feel more wires forming around her person. She couldn’t move. Her head was tilted upwards, jaw painfully held open as the wires dug into her mouth and between her teeth. 

“Now then, let’s try this again.” 

Caster moved back to her side, picking up the bowl she had set down and scooping up a spoon’s worth of the potion. Hakuno could feel it being poured into her mouth, a soft hand running along her throat to ensure she swallowed. 

“That’s good. Look at you. Already welcoming some of my offerings. You are so cute in this form, my goddess. Truly, there are very few forms you could have taken that would have been better. You’ll always been recognizable. The eyes,” she motioned at her eyes. “You always look so determined, even in the statues my father had of you.” 

Please, Hakuno thought. Please let me go. 

“You gave me the golden fleece to protect,” the woman went on. “you warned me not to love and I didn’t listen. I have found someone though. My master will help us, knowing who and what we are. I can return you to your former glory as well. I know that the blond has not touched you. The only boon he has in his favor. I’ll leave his body as an offering to you and then I will use the grail to create our world again.” 

The bowl emptied. 

The potion, whatever it was, burned in her throat and stomach. Her body felt so bloated and weak. Too much mana. Too much pain from this potion coming into contact with her mana. 

Caster smiled, mana increasing. 

“Bless you, Hecate. With your gifts to me, I can kill the man that has stolen your heart and the world that has crumbled away what remained of our world.” 

It hurt…

It hurt so badly…

Gilgamesh, Hakuno thought desperately. Enkidu, please. I can’t breathe. 

“Oh?” 

Her vision blurred, body going weak against the wires holding her in place. She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, holding her close. 

“Hush now, Hecate,” Caster murmured. “Your body is so young. Let my Souichirou and I take care of you. We are both here now. You have nothing to fear. Let the mind of that useless girl go and come back to me.” 

Saber’s green eyes flashed behind the woman’s head. 

Hakuno felt her eyes close. 

“Caster.” 

“Ah, my servant, Archer. You have news for me then?” the woman’s voice asked. 

“I came to look into things. There has been no perimeter check in a while.” 

The woman laughed. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were waiting for a moment of weakness. It’s a shame I already used a command spell to order you not to kill me or my master.” 

The world went to black. 


	34. Descendant of Merlin

“Hakuno.”

Hakuno looked over at the Saber, trying her best to stay still. Two days of the potion. Two long, painful days. At least the hospital beds had been somewhat comfortable. At least she had been able to lay properly at times. 

The caster did not trust her. She didn’t trust herself. 

Her eyes closed only to show the king glaring at her. She could hear the king making some remark about waiting for her apologies. She could see him glare and ignore things. 

The images grew worse. 

She could imagine him taking Enkidu away, leaving her in the streets without food or shelter. She could see her friends and world crumbling apart, leaving her without options. The humans that would pass on the streets would look down at her and she wondered again: was she human? 

“Hakuno,” Saber’s voice cut through the thoughts, a balm in a time of need. “Tell me what you like about Gilgamesh.” 

“What do you mean?” 

What she liked? 

The king was leaving her here. She was alone and cold. She couldn’t move and Caster was at least feeding her, her mind reasoned. She was trying to help. 

“Don’t listen to Caster,” Saber murmured. “Listen to me. What do you like about Gilgamesh?” 

She shook her head. 

“Don’t do that. You argued with me about him. You were close to him. I know you are fond of him.” Saber winced a little as her bonds adjusted. She breathed loudly a moment before continuing. “Is he kind to you?” 

“He left me-“

“He’s looking for you right now,” Saber countered. “When you were attacked by Caster the first time, he was livid. He wouldn’t let Shirou, Rin, Archer, or myself rest. We had Enkidu to thank for that privilege. He wanted to find Caster before she could do anything to you.” 

Her mind flickered to laying in bed, the king climbing into bed and murmuring to her about not staying up for him. He had settled next to her and held her in his arms. 

“Gilgamesh is protective,” Hakuno told the woman. “If you are important enough, he won’t let go. He doesn’t stop. He’d kill the moon and sun to get what he wants.” And he’d kill them again to let those important to him have it. 

“You don’t think he’s arrogant?” 

“He is arrogant.” He was horribly arrogant. He got upset over the term wife. He hesitated from having to admit anything. He hoarded space, leaving no room but him. There were no rooms with views, he was the view. 

But he didn’t trust her. 

The thought bubbled into her head, making her close her eyes again. 

“Hey. Hey! Hakuno! Tell me about your favorite memory with him. Tell me what made you think the arrogant king was so amazing.” 

Hakuno shook her head. It hurt to think. She’d rather just stop now. She could go to sleep. She could avoid all the conversation. 

But Enkidu and Gilgamesh would be so disappointed in her. 

“Gilgamesh…” Hakuno stared at her shackled hands. “He held onto me one morning, when you and Shirou were at the house. He said that I was important to him.” 

“He said that exactly?” 

“No…” 

_”You are my second life, Hakuno. No one shall take you from me.”_

“Hakuno?” Saber leaned a bit closer. “What did he say? Try to remember his words exactly as he said them.” 

“He told me that I was his second life.” 

She had ended up crying over it, looking to Enkidu for help. It was so much more than she had expected. It was so much more than she had dreamed about. All she had wanted was for Enkidu to have their friend back at their side. The being had missed their friend. They had missed being able to joke around and wrestle one another. 

Enkidu with her was different. It was parent and child, not brotherhood. 

“What about Enkidu?” 

Hakuno looked over at the woman, going to speak when they found the doors opening. Saber ducked her head, trying to hide the fact that she had gnawed at the gag until it had frayed loose. Hakuno stared up at the woman, watching her approach the altar and look down at her. 

“Good morning, Hecate.” 

Her name was…

Damn, she couldn’t remember. 

“You have been crying again,” Caster murmured, stroking her cheek. “I need to change your clothing before that Archer comes to watch over you. Do you have a preference today? We could put you in something nice like Saber has on. The skirts of her dress are so soft, Hecate.” 

“I’m not Hecate.” 

“Hmm?” Caster looked at her, frowning. “What was that?” 

Resolve sank in. Hakuno’s eyes flickered up to the Caster. “I am not Hecate. I am the descendent of Merlin.” 

Caster’s gaze flickered to Saber nearby, watching her. “…You speak of nonsense, Hecate. You are the goddess of the moon, of divination and prediction. You governed over my people and warned me of Jason, although I did not listen.” Her attention returned to her. “Is there some hold that the master of yours holds over you? Is this why you cannot remember? You’ve drank enough potion to drain your body’s energy down to just the mana. You are unable to move right now without assistance.” 

The woman undid the shackles. 

Her legs and arms were too weak to move. Even as she closed her eyes, she could feel the strain going towards nothing. 

The woman was right. 

“Hecate-“

“Stop calling me that!” 

A pair of hands held her, the woman’s face moving in. “You are Hecate!” 

“NO!” 

“Do you not understand? It is the curse of these Argonauts! I know that it is! I am trying to help you.” 

She was trying to help. She’d always been trying to help. 

Hakuno shook her head of the thoughts, but the woman was leaning in more, murmuring something. 

Caster was always so helpful. Always coming to her side to check on her. Rather than being grateful, she was always pushing the woman away. It was that blond’s fault. Gilgamesh. She pushed away the helpful, the wonderful and kind. She opted for someone who harassed and abandoned her. She opted for struggling when a lifeboat was waiting at her side. 

No. 

That wasn’t right. 

It couldn’t be right. 

“Don’t fight me,” the woman growled. 

Fighting was what she did best. 

She argued and debated with Gilgamesh and Enkidu often. She tried to get them to see her way so often, finding herself having to come up with new ways to argue and win. She could always sense when she had taken things too far, needing to hug the clay being or simply stop her argument with Gilgamesh. She had barely had the king back, after all. 

Sometimes it was better to apologize, even when she felt she was right. 

“Another round of witch’s potion then.” The woman murmured, pulling away from her. “I’ll be back soon, Hecate.” 

Hecate- no, Hakuno sighed. Her mind was blurring again. 

A hand brushed her hair back, making her look over at the white-haired servant. She could see the quiet glance towards Saber, waiting a moment before he returned his gaze to her. 

“You are unshackled.” 

“But still bound,” Hakuno pointed out. The bindings holding her were now made of mana, keeping her own mana contained. The pounding headaches were becoming unbearable. She wanted some medicine and a bed to sleep in. 

The servant stared at her a moment before shaking his head. 

“You don’t have much time,” the man murmured. “If I remember correctly, Shirou kills Gilgamesh soon enough.” 

Hakuno gaped at him, her eyes widening as she saw him glance towards the door. 

She knew that look. 

It was the same look as before. It was the same look that Shirou gave towards the upstairs when she managed to get him off track and they knew Enkidu was going to catch them misbehaving. It was the same look he gave when he knew he was getting too close and that she was going to scoot away. 

Cautious. Worried. 

“Shir-“

“Do not call me that,” he hissed. 

“Help me,” Hakuno pleaded. 

“I am commanded not to free you or your friend. I am merely here to see if you are still remembering being with that monster and the blond asshole.” 

“You could help me.” Hakuno pointed out. “You could help Gilgamesh and the others-“

“Archer!” 

The man pulled away, the older Shirou looking back towards Caster and her master. Hakuno could feel her chest constrict as the man told the witch that she was still remembering. “Your effects are not working.” 

They were though. 

Saber was barely able to keep her talking. Her whole body was so pained that she just wanted to give in to let the pain stop. She could just tell the woman that she was Hecate. She could lie…

But Enkidu had taught her better. She wasn’t sure she’d be passible in lying. 

“Rather interesting that you are playing around with my servant and goddess,” the woman purred, running a hand over Archer’s face. “He seemed to wake up for a minute there. You’re positive that you don’t remember your past?” 

“My past is of no interest.” 

“So says you,” Caster replied. 

Those eyes flickered to her. Hakuno could feel the bindings around her tighten. 

She wasn’t able to do anything like this. She couldn’t fight with her body bound up. Her eyes flickered to Saber, hoping for something. Maybe she could find a way to escape the binds. Maybe she could taunt the woman until the bindings were loosened in a moment of weakness. 

“Hecate,” Caster drew her attention back to her. Hakuno could feel her hands cupping her face. The woman had her paints out again. 

She could feel the symbols being painted on as she struggled against the mana holding her. 

“Hecate,” the woman murmured. “Don’t you think you should give me some of that mana to help our dear Saber gather strength to work with us? She would be so pretty fighting at our side.” 

The mana went forth, like floodgates towards the caster, but she didn’t allow her to drain the mana much further than that. 

Hakuno felt her thoughts spinning from the immediate mana halt, a whimper escaping her as the woman stood up and started towards Saber. 

“Caster.” 

“I am busy at the moment, Archer.” 

The white-haired man didn’t even hesitate in his actions. He shifted where he stood, raising a brow at her. “If you are not going to direct me, then perhaps I shall ask your master to give me direction, since you are preoccupied with your dolls.” 

Dolls. 

They weren’t even human to him. 

“Survey the perimeter.” 

“I have already done so.” 

“Do it again.” 

“The area is well fortified. I am becoming bored with your games. Are you interested in winning the war or simply wasting my time.” 

The woman’s eyebrow twitched. 

Pulling away from Saber, Caster descended from the altar area, walking through the rows of pews as she began to tell the Archer off. 

“I have done all of this. Myself. My master trusts me to do what is necessary. He understands where I have come from and he knows what is best. Your foolish master that you had was a fool. She did not understand how to properly go about this war. I, on the other hand, know how to win. Winning requires patience. It requires careful, deliberate action.” 

Hakuno paused as she felt something behind her back. The tiniest, softest bloom. It was all she could do not to shout in rejoice. 

She could see Saber nearby, her head slumped still. She was still hiding the fact she had freed herself of the gag. 

“Do you wish to show such a face before your dolls?” Archer asked her. 

The woman paused before ushering him from the room. 

The door slammed shut. 

“Saber,” Hakuno bit her lip. The symbols were cutting into her. She wouldn’t be able to think in a moment. 

Again. 

The woman had gotten to the depths of it. She had stolen mana. If she wasn’t stopped quickly, there’d be no helping it. 

She had to fight her for some reason. 

Saber said. 

She trusted Saber. 

“Hakuno, you made a flower bloom.” Saber was looking over at her, smiling despite the immense sweating and fatigue that marred her features. “You found a way around the mana bindings?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Hakuno, look at me,” Saber demanded. Those green eyes locked with hers. “You need to get out of here. I don’t like him, but you like Gilgamesh. You need to get out to get back to Gilgamesh.” 

Gilgamesh…

The pain increased. She didn’t need to think about that. 

Better not to think about something along the lines of that kind of thing. Whatever a Gilgamesh was, it wasn’t fond memories. 

No, they were bad memories…

“Hakuno,” Saber’s tone firmed. “You care about him, remember? You told me he said you were his second life. You sleep next to him at night. He cares about you more than anything.” 

No, that wasn’t right. 

Hakuno pushed at the bindings on her. 

She needed to get away from Saber. She needed to be able to think clearly instead of in this strangely scented room. 

Whatever the woman was telling her, it hurt to hear. She was so tired of being in pain too. 

It was wrong. 

“Hakuno-“

“He-ca-te.” 

The word left her lips softly. She almost cried at the feeling dissipating from her person, the pain lessening as she said it. It would all go away if she accepted it. 

“Hakuno!” Saber’s voice was louder than before. “Hakuno, don’t do this. Don’t leave me. If you won’t stay for him, please stay for me. You’re my magician’s child! My kin, by association! You’re my responsibility. You’re my friend- god, please don’t leave me!” 

“No…” She needed to get away from the woman.

“Hakuno! HAKUNO! Look at me- LOOK AT ME! I vow to you, on all of my knights and the people of Camelot, we will get out of here. Do not give up on me. DO NOT! I need you. You’re my magician now. You’re my Merlin! I can’t win without my Merlin at my side! I can’t lose you! Get up and fight her!”

The woman was struggling again, the bindings cutting into her skin as Hakuno felt herself lean into the stone altar. 

She could just be the goddess long enough to be free. 

It wouldn’t hurt anymore. 

She could give up being human and just give her mana to Caster. There wouldn’t be anything to stop her then. She would be able to just be warm and see the sun again. No glass staining the floors, no more potions or medicines, no more anything. 

“Hakuno!” 

“Ah, it would seem someone escaped their gag.” Caster strolled through the doors, Saber’s eyes going wide as the woman began to approach. “Is it working that well for my Hecate then? I was hoping the latest magic I’d been dabbling with would help.” 

Caster’s hand lifted her chin as Hakuno breathed properly for the first time in a while. 

“How are you feeling, Hecate?” 

Hakuno felt her hand brush against the bloom behind her. 

Her mind flashed: a head of blond hair looming over her. Lips pressed against her own, stealing away her thoughts and her memories for that singular moment. She could hear the same name that Saber echoed, purred to her softly as she mewled against him. A pair of hands worked their way along her person. 

She opened her eyes to see Caster’s face and spat at her, earning a shout of outrage as she was thrown to the ground. 

“We shall try again then!” 

The bloom was in her hand, crumpled but alive. The flower hummed with energy as Hakuno let a dozen more bloom beneath the floorboards of the altar’s stage. She could see the vines press against one of Saber’s bare feet, making the woman pause. 

Something struck the back of her head and Hakuno felt her vision swim. 

A head of white hair returned her to the altar. 

“Archer, inform my master I will be a few minutes. I need to redo my spells on her.” 

“Fine.” 

“And get Saber a new gag. Something better than cloth.” 


	35. Witch Hunt, Descent Into Madness

“Lancer, you take the lead,” the brunette informed the servant.

“Nothing like a woman who takes charge. You have a strange sense of taste, kid,” Lancer pointed out, spinning his weapon before he was shoving the doors open. 

The two teens went to the sides of the doorway, their eyes flickering to one another before they were leaping into the building. Unlike their careful movements, Lancer had not hesitated, taking the building immediately. 

Metal on metal could be heard as shouting began. 

“Kirei won’t be far,” Gilgamesh murmured. Although he doubted that the priest would be making an appearance. There were too many masters. Too many servants. He’d hide long before he’d be doing anything about going in and finding out where things were for the war. He assumed that he and Lancer were watching. 

They had waited too long for this. Between getting Enkidu into a state of mind where they would be able to function and getting Bazett healed enough for this…

“Cu is going to keep Archer occupied since the girl lost her servant as well,” Bazett told him, looking between himself and Enkidu. Her gaze lingered on him. “Remember, I’m in on this as much as you. We kill Caster together.” 

The woman was barely healed, popping a couple pills as she spoke. Killing Caster was for him and Enkidu. The woman could watch. 

That’s what he’d agreed to. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Enkidu murmured. 

“Those two kids are going to go fight her, aren’t they?” Bazett glanced towards the building. “I don’t give two shits about them honestly. The woman ticked me off. No one gets the upper hand on me. Already I’ve had too many fucking close calls.” 

“The priority is to get Hakuno first,” Enkidu pointed out. “Once we have her, then we can go ahead with the plan to kill Caster.” 

“We need to move,” Gilgamesh told them both. 

There was no time for waiting. 

The Church and the Association would not let this temple stand for much longer without interfering. It was one of their holy grounds, their sanctuaries. They would be keen on gaining control back through whatever means necessary. 

If they found Hakuno, then this was over. 

There were more mages than he cared to fight in this time. They were more cunning than he had originally perceived. 

The world was filled with the sounds of battle. Metal clanging against metal, spells being cast through the air, illuminating the windows of the church, shouts and outrage filling the night air. He could feel his hair standing on end from the energy of that mana output. 

Enkidu’s body leaped up to the upper windows, landing on the window ledge and slipping into the building. 

Bazett was motioned to follow him. 

They slipped in through the cellar doors on the side of the building, rushing down the stairs into the darkness that swirled within. His arm went around hers, leading her quickly through the abyss. 

He had been drunkenly navigating these halls for years. 

Endlessly navigating, until he could find what was in each room without the lights and without thinking. He knew these rooms better than he knew his own palace, having studied them. The expectation had always been to kill the priest here. Slaughter him as the priest had slaughtered so many before. He’d have left these dark halls, sought the light and peace of his-

“Gilgamesh,” Bazett hissed. 

He squished her hand. 

Silence was required for this. They were almost to the stairs. 

“Insects then!” Caster told someone, her voice echoing as they took to the stairs. “You think to take me from Hecate again! I won’t things happen as they did last time.” 

Gilgamesh moved into place behind the woman as Bazett loomed in the direction of the woman’s master. 

Hakuno was pressed against her, her body covered in nonsensical jargon. The spells were scribbled along her skin in crimson, her breathing ragged as he felt more mana coming to the woman’s person. 

The young Tohsaka was already knocked down. 

Enkidu was perched upon one of the alcove stoops, standing on their haunches as they looked down upon her. 

“I will allow you a quick death, if you merely put her down.” 

Caster smiled more, shaking her head at him. “Now…Why would I put down someone who is so generously giving me her stored up power. You all have allowed her to save so much energy.” 

A great trembling came from the being in return, lunging forth. 

Gilgamesh pulled one of his swords from his gates, waiting for the right moment. His eyes flickered to the servant nearby. 

Saber was here. 

The woman glanced his way upon feeling his gaze on her. Her body moved. 

Foolishly. 

Caster’s gaze flickered to him. 

“Ah, so you are here as well. The priest’s pet.” The woman swung her staff his way, hauling Hakuno to her chest as she did. The attacks slammed into the portion of the stage where he’d been standing. A whimper came from Hakuno as more of her mana was taken by the Caster. 

They just needed to get close. 

Gilgamesh rushed for the blond, knocking Saber from her mana bindings with a swing of his weapon. Her body pressed against his chest, her eyes flickering up to him in surprise. 

“A useless gesture,” Caster told him, deflecting Enkidu with a swing of her staff. 

Gilgamesh glanced towards Saber. 

“What commands do you have?” 

“…Kill Shirou if he tries to hurt Caster,” Saber murmured. 

He handed his sword to her immediately. 

They moved immediately. Their bodies separating from one another. Gilgamesh pulled another of his swords out, attention going to Enkidu as they both dodged blows from the Caster. 

It wasn’t convenient like this. 

“Saber! I command-“

Gilgamesh threw his weapon, watching it get too close to Hakuno. He could sense the clay being’s hesitation as they watched the woman dodge the blow. 

“Keep her from speaking!” 

No speaking meant Saber would be fighting alongside them. 

The woman’s smile mocked him, her mouth opening to say something when something slammed up from the floors. Gilgamesh fell back, barely catching Saber as she stumbled back. Bazett rose up, head bleeding again, but her fists sparking with mana. 

“Focus on your actual opponent,” Bazett commanded. She slammed her fist into the woman’s face, blood pouring forth as the woman screamed in outrage. She fell back, gasping as she raised her hand. 

Her staff came into hand, a spell aiming for Enkidu before the being jumped. 

The great beast lunched at her, tossing Iron Fists Bazett up into the air as they went. The woman laughed mockingly, letting herself fall with speed and power in her favor at the Caster. 

Caster went to move again, but Enkidu was closing in. Her staff was grabbed, her body thrown from the young woman. Bazett grabbed Hakuno’s waist, her arms sparking as the young woman was thrown in the opposite direction. He could see Hakuno soaring, his body moving without thinking. 

Her body crashed against his own, 

“She’s mine!” Enkidu roared, body letting go. 

The clay mounted, piling and pilling forth until the beast of the woods was once more alive and fully visible. He could hear the others commenting, but something stung. 

No, it wasn’t a stinging, it was draining. 

His eyes drifted down to Hakuno, finding her unconscious. 

It must have been the symbols on her. She was still giving too much power to Caster. She was fueling the witch for her powers and it was going to end up ruining everything. His hands wiped at the spells, tensing as something flickered. 

“You can’t do it!” Caster knocked back the beast, laughing. “I read about you from the priest that was here. He said you were corrupted so I made sure to encourage that darkness. You’ll end up destroying yourself.” 

The resounding roar of Enkidu dragged her away from him, her body being thrown back as Gilgamesh tried to think. He could hear Saber trying to help Enkidu. Bazett was holding her head, her eyes going to the fight between Lancer and Archer nearby. 

No one was available. 

He’d have to do it himself. The corruption was what it was. 

He ripped at the skirts of her dress, moving to wipe away the markings more. The familiar feeling was increasing, coalescing as he tried to get as much of it off as possible in little time. 

His mind spun. 

She dared to sleep on him, dared to be captured by this woman. 

She stole away his friend, humanized them beyond a point that he had seen the being humanized. 

It would be so easy to…

“Hakuno,” he breathed. 

She was his. 

The feeling in him shifted. 

The woman was shared too much. She had his friend and she was consorting with mongrels. The humans dared to try to steal her away from him. 

His mind flickered to the boy fighting against Caster’s master. 

They’d take Hakuno away from him if he didn’t do something. Caster was only the beginning. The woman would be stolen away, abandoning his friend and him. Already she had lost the symbols of her importance to him. She had become attached to others in this world and time. 

He needed these markings off of her body. He’d replace them with his own. So many of them, at that. She wouldn’t be able to move again without knowing that her body belonged to him. All of that power, all of those expressions; they were all his. Entirely his. 

He was to her legs when he heard Caster’s scream in outrage. 

A glance towards the scene was enough. Enkidu smashed the pews from the room, throwing Bazett once more before they followed after her. Their bodies crashed against Caster, sending her to the ground, pummeling her in a series of mana-filled fists and flesh-ripping claws. The sounds of agony could be heard, but Lancer and the boy were already finishing off the master. 

Enkidu’s jaws unhinged and Gilgamesh heard Bazett cry out at the sight. 

Himself, he turned away, knowing the familiar crack of a body’s neck severing. 

Nearby, the lancer’s blade struck home within the man’s chest. Red blooming forth from where the blade pierced him. 

That left the faker. Archer. 

A flicker of white came close, drawing his eyes over to a point much closer to himself. He could see the white-haired man stand before him. He was drawing closer still, those eyes on Hakuno. 

“…There won’t be dust left of you if you try,” he warned. 

“I know better. I’ve seen this scene before,” the man replied. “It’s happening in the same way. There won’t be a chance.” His shifted his hair. Gilgamesh felt his stomach churn. 

An older-

How had the boy become a heroic spirit? 

“I don’t have to worry about you,” the Archer told him. Brushing his hair back and glancing towards the lancer nearing the altar. Those cold eyes drifted back to him. “You don’t live long enough to matter. I’m just here to make sure that the boy sees me contemplate taking what he wants.” 

What he- 

His mind clicked, gaze darkening as he stared up at the faker. A fake hero. A fake servant. 

Swords launched themselves at the archer, the man dodging all of the weapons and rushing for the fallen Tohsaka child. His hands scooped her up, rushing from the building as Gilgamesh let it go. He let it all go, welcoming in the corruption as he lay the woman down to rest. 

He’d murder all of them. 

Anyone who tried to get in between himself and his friend. Anyone who tried to take the woman he had claimed for himself. 

Fate could hang itself. Destiny and the grail as well. The woman belonged to him. She was raised with her eyes upon him. She had informed him and him alone that she loved him. He owned her so deeply that she would not see another. He felt it in his bones. 

There was no arrogance to his claim, no hesitation. She opened to him in ways that no one else would be permitted to see. 

Shirou was coming at him. 

He could try, Gilgamesh thought, sending weapon after weapon the boy’s way. 

Shirou dodged them, his blades coming to hand. As though he could be something greater than himself; he acted as though he were something more. Something other than a second-rate copycat. 

Let him try to take what belonged to him. Let him try to steal away his Hakuno. 

The darkness and the grail sang in his ears. It was time for the boy to end. His heart would make the start to an excellent grail. 

Something overturned, the smell of smoke developing in the room. There were shouts amongst the smoke, but Gilgamesh kept his sights on the boy. He had to keep his sights on the boy. 

His body moved through the swirling darkness around him, watching the sparks flutter up towards the rafters. He could smell the stench of burning flesh. 

A flash of red hair and he was launching more of his weapons. 

And more. 

The gates opened near him and he pulled Ea from its depths. 

“Come out, boy,” Gilgamesh murmured. 

Where was he? 

A slamming of wood and stone crumbling told him that Enkidu had taken Hakuno from the burning building. He could sense the being trying to get away from the danger with their kin, protect her first before doubling back. 

His attention shifted. 

Near the back. He could sense something running. A rat within the walls, thinking to steal. He moved slowly, watching the boy trying to cough and feel his way from the building. 

Just one good shot. 

“NO!” 

Something slammed through the darkness, almost hitting him as he made his armor appear. Glancing towards the woman, he could see the tattered and stained dress of Saber, her hair hanging loose around her as she glared at him. 

“Let him go, Gilgamesh!” 

“You think I’m going to let him go? You think I will just allow him to take what is mine?” 

The woman stared at him, scowl darkening to a glare. “Hakuno needs you.” 

She did. 

Hakuno needed him desperately. Both her and his friend did. It was best that he remove the filth from around them before they were tossed into a situation like this. It was their fault, after all. They had run to their home in attempt to flee the enemies that followed them. They had given reason for the two to become involved in this war. 

And they’d continue to ruin the two. 

Saber’s lip curled, those eyes narrowing. “I promised Hakuno that I’d get you back to her. Do not make me bring you to her in pieces.” 

“You think you can take me, Saber?” 

His laugh echoed loudly, making the boy run. 

He was running in the direction that Enkidu had taken Hakuno. 

“NO!” 

He was already moving, sending a series of weapons in the woman’s direction as he lunged from the fires and smokes of hell. His body burst forth from the hole in the side of the church, his eyes set on the boy. 

He spun around at the last minute, blades coming up to meet his own. 

They shattered, as a faker’s would. 

These were not the swords made from the divine smithies. They were not weapons meant for combat. They were weak. He was weak. The boy was unworthy to breathe their air. He was unworthy to do anything more than die. 

Saber’s body slammed against his own, her attire changing into her armor. 

She couldn’t hurt him, not that easily. The sword she held had barely nicked his armor. He had handed her one of his own, but a weaker one. 

Ea began to move in his hands, he could see the woman staring at it as mana bloomed forth around the divine weapon. 

“Never again will fate take what’s mine,” he snarled. 

“Forgive me, Hakuno,” Saber breathed, her own weapon charging. 

A great light illuminated the skies around them, the trees and church near them crumbling under the might of the gods’ own powers being cast forth. There was a scream, one that echoed into the universe and brought all of the blood in his body to a halt. 

“GILGAMESH!” He could hear the soft sound of her voice crying out. 

There was a body pressing against his own, arms wrapping around his waist in that moment. Those reddened arms from his scrubbing away the witch’s spells were holding him. 

He could see those eyes fearful, trying to reach him in time as another voice called out to her. The other’s voice he knew so well, always so calm or deathly, now filled with horror. 

Gilgamesh could feel Hakuno’s body crash into him as the attack of Excalibur came his way. 

The color of crimson met his gaze as Ea faltered and missed its mark. 

His magician went limp in his arms. 


	36. Final Rites

Gilgamesh stared at the blood on his hands, watching the woman sinking to his knees.

His hands held onto her, mind trying to take in the sight. 

Her body was losing too much blood, his mind told him. She was growing too cold in his arms. She needed to be wrapped up and warmed. She needed to be away from these mongrels. 

He pulled the red fabric from beneath his armor, wrapping it around her body before she could hit the ground. He held her close in his arms as he tried to think. There was just- his hands were stained. She was having a harder time breathing. 

There were flowers growing around their feet. The woman looked up at him, leaning against his chest. “…It’s cold.” 

“We’ll get you warmed up,” Gilgamesh found himself promising her. 

Those brown eyes closed, her body beginning to spasm a bit from a coughing fit. “I-I haven’t been this cold since the hospital.” 

No…

Her eyes were leaking, he wiped at them with the fabric, but his hands stained her face. He dematerialized his armor and wiped at her face with his jacket sleeve. 

“ENKIDU!” 

Enkidu looked over at him, their face an unbearable sight. Those eyes were wide and dead. Their face as pale as their blood stained robes. Their head shook, their mouth open although no sound escaped them. 

“Please… don’t let them be alone,” Hakuno murmured. “If I get lonely… then Enki does too…” 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh found himself holding her closer. “Enkidu will go with you.” 

“But you need them… You should be with… your friend.” 

“Get away-“

“Shirou,” Saber stopped the insolent shit, holding out a hand as Gilgamesh held the woman tighter to himself. Gilgamesh could see the blond putting her blade away, her person stepping back. “Shirou, we should find the others.” 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh murmured to her, his voice quieter now. “We are not home yet. You can’t fall asleep right now.” 

Her person was growing so weak. 

He pushed at the corruption, closing his eyes and trying to reach out again. 

‘Mother?’ 

He listened, holding her body to himself and waiting. 

‘She isn’t breathing. You need to intervene.’ 

More of the nothingness. 

Gilgamesh could feel the clay being drawing slowly closer, their eyes drifting over the body in his arms. The hollow feeling in his chest, the empty and impossible world around them; it only felt that much bigger and emptier to the being. Enkidu’s hands went to Hakuno’s waist, trying to pull her back into their arms. 

They were slowly starting to vanish themselves as they cuddled the woman close. 

The robes around the being were pulled from their upper body, wrapped around the woman’s body as they shook her head. 

“She doesn’t like being cold.” 

“Enkidu-“

“She doesn’t care for being alone either, not after nightmares. She would rather have someone with her.” Enkidu held her tightly. “She probably hasn’t slept in days.” 

He was going to lose everything. 

_“The herb.”_

Herb? 

Gilgamesh closed his eyes, trying to think. Hakuno was already so cold. She was already on the brink of death. Ereshkigal would be coming for her soon. 

Unless…

Unless…

“Enkidu, give me Hakuno.” 

The clay being stared at him, holding the woman closer. 

“Don’t be a fool,” Gilgamesh growled at him. “I need you to go into the Gates of Babylon and find the herb of immortality.” 

“Hakuno’s already-“

“We don’t have time, Enkidu.” Gilgamesh opened the gates, motioning for the being to hurry. 

In the meantime, he’d wait. 

The being leaped into the golden ripples, disappearing within the depths. An airless space, reserved for his great treasures that he’d accumulated; it was where none would survive for long. 

Hakuno lay in his arms again, her heart slowing now. It’d only been a minute. She could hold on just a moment longer. He’d feed her the herb and find a way to heal her. He’d bandage her body and see to it she lived. 

“Christ!” Bazett coughed, being pulled from the wreckage by Lancer and Saber. She gagged, vomiting onto the ground a moment before she saw him. Saw them, as her gaze grew more horrified than anything. 

“We were too late then,” Lancer stated quietly. 

They weren’t. 

Gilgamesh turned his attention back to the iron fist woman, “Bazett! Do you know how to stitch a wound?” 

“Stitch- Gilgamesh, she’s dead.” Bazett stared at him. “There’s no-“

“Can you or can you not stitch a wound?” He raised his tone, sensing eyes on him from elsewhere. The priest was no doubt watching. He was no doubt waiting nearby. Such a vessel would have a heart more than perfect for the grail. Hakuno’s body would make an unbeatable grail. 

There was no time to waste. 

“I can-“

Gilgamesh motioned her over, pulling a sewing kit from the depths of his gates. If he knew where he had hidden the herb from the gods, he wouldn’t even be worrying about this. 

Bazett moved to his side, looking at the body wrapped in fabrics and the sewing kit being offered to her. She hesitated, looking up at him before she felt at Hakuno’s neck. 

“She’s barely breathing.” 

“You don’t have much time,” Gilgamesh told her. 

“We should take her to the emergency room,” Bazett pointed out. 

He didn’t have time for her to be difficult. He took the kit back, threading the needle himself. He’d not stitched a person since the ancient times, when the wives would often tend to their men and he to his generals and himself. The skin was torn apart in places, leaving him to press together the two edges of her torn skin, stitching slowly. 

“Gilgamesh, stop.” Bazett tried to stop him, but he pushed her away, trying to focus. She’d be sporting a scar from this. A few of them, mostly along her back. He finished the stitching along her waist and pulled back, fixing the fabrics back around her. He could see an arm slipping through the gates, the clay being emerging from the nothingness with a green vial in hand. 

“I found it.” 

“Give it to me.” 

The being handed it over immediately. Gilgamesh fed it to her, running his hand along her throat to get her to swallow. 

He pressed his lips to hers when her mouth opened, denying her the chance to let it back out. Part of the herb went into his mouth, swallowed before he could stop it. 

The herb went down. 

He and Enkidu waited, holding their breath. 

“We need to save Rin,” Shirou told Saber and the others. “Hakuno’s… We don’t have time to spare. Archer is still an enemy to Rin. If we don’t do something-“

“Yeah, yeah. You want to go play hero to someone,” Lancer glanced over to Bazett. “Oi! Master. What do you think about going to rescue the little teenager?” 

Bazett glanced over at Enkidu and himself. “We should save those who are-“

“Go rescue the girl,” Enkidu told her. “Leave us.” 

The woman nodded. 

“Let’s move, Lancer.” 

The man was rushing off, followed closely by his suited companion and Shirou. But Saber didn’t run with them. At least, not immediately. 

The blonde moved forward, pausing at their side. 

“Merlin would have been proud of her,” Saber murmured. “He would have done the same thing in the end. He’d have complained until his dying breath about the pain too.” 

“Leave us,” Gilgamesh demanded. 

“Gilgamesh, I-“

“There is nothing that can be said right now,” Enkidu told her simply, moving to lay next to Hakuno. “There are no words for can mend what has happened.” 

She wanted something to manage that though. She wanted to be able to inspire them, gain them as allies. Instead, she was left with no option. The woman gave them one last look, turning away only to run off after the other two. 

Because in the end, the grail war was still continuing. 

They were two servants, still meant to get through the war and win the grail. 

“My king,” Enkidu looked over at him, shaking their head. “…Hakuno will get cold if we keep her here. Let’s take her home.” 

Gilgamesh nodded numbly. 

They moved through the darkness, the lights of the city out from something. They slipped through the garage at their building, mounting the stairs floor after floor. Gilgamesh oculd feel his heart pounding, his eyes glued to the next floor. And then the next floor. 

He could feel his feet and legs mocking him as he reached the heavens that were his floor. He opened the door and found Enkidu slipping passed them, talking about preparing the baths. 

Gilgamesh held Hakuno to himself, pressing his head to her chest. 

The softest, lightest of poundings met his ear. 

Hakuno was alive, if only barely. 

He helped Enkidu with getting her into the tub, climbing in himself so he could hold her upright. His arms remained firmly around her, even as they dried her off and wrapped her wounds in gauze. 

With a few minutes of debate, they found a set of robes for her, bundling her up and settling her into bed. 

She was too quiet. 

Gilgamesh held her close to himself, hating the silence more than anything right now. She should have been talking to him. She should have been arguing and cuddling with him. She should have been telling him off for something. 

Enkidu held her waist, cuddling her as well since she couldn’t cuddle them. 

“She’s not wearing her ring or her bracelet,” Enkidu whined softly. 

“She had taken off her ring before going upstairs. I found her bracelet on my couch.” 

“Do you think we should put it back on?” 

Had she woken up and talked to them, he would have laughed at that, but she was still asleep. Gilgamesh opened the gates, letting the bracelet and ring fall into his hands. They were returned to her, the woman once more back in her proper state. 

She was best like this, best lying between the two of them where no one could get her. 

For hours, they remained that way, watching the morning light illuminate the horizon. They could sense mana off in the distance, but they did not move. 

They didn’t do anything for a long while, Enkidu talking about little moments: 

The time they had shown Hakuno trees and the world. 

The time they had first held Hakuno after she had a nightmare. 

The time that Hakuno had read what they had done to Ishtar. 

The time Hakuno had burned an altar for Ishtar because she didn’t think the goddess needed to be prayed to. 

“She had a whole setup for Ishtar,” Enkidu described. “She had it right down to small idols for the woman. I thought we were going to have to talk about it, then I smelled the smoke. She burned the whole thing for Ninsun. Your mother no doubt found that hilarious.” 

“I’m sure she did.” 

He snickered at the thought. His mother would have been boasting about it for ages. 

“I’m going to make breakfast,” Enkidu told him. 

“You need to make enough for the three of us.” 

“I can make toast.” 

“Enkidu, order something then,” Gilgamesh ordered, waving a hand in the being’s direction. 

“Order something.” Enkidu wandered out of the room, the sound of their voice echoing into the room. A few minutes went by before the clay being ducked their head in. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know what to order.” 

“Just order… Food.” 

“Descriptive as always, my king. What do I order?” 

“Just make toast if you don’t know. We’ll eat toast and wait for Hakuno to wake up. Maybe order something later.” 

A nod. The being held his phone to their ear. “Nevermind. We don’t want your food.” 

Gilgamesh pulled Hakuno a little closer, resting his head against hers. 

Hours passed. 

Enkidu brought food in, the rather pathetic sustenance being soon enough forgotten as the two of them remained in place. 

Words came and went. 

They were both unsure how to act with one another. 

He had lost himself, given in to the corruption only to be pulled out by the terrors of loss happening once more. He had ripped the heart out of a child, storing it in his home and having to find it stabbed and bloody on his kitchen floor. 

Enkidu meanwhile had threatened to kill him upon the sight of it. The being had lost their senses, roaming throughout the city and mowing down cars in their outrage. The claims of a film being shot and the hush money that was no doubt going around was a good indication that the Mages Association was trying to understand what had happened in this grail war and were alerted that things were out of hand. 

The two of them together, well-

“Shamhat would be proud of her.” 

Gilgamesh looked over at the clay being, watching them look at Hakuno with a soft expression on their face. 

“She always thought about children. She was devoted to Ninsun to the end, but she thought about it. She wasn’t sure if she could handle the pride of a well brought up child. Or the shame of a ill mannered child. She would have loved Hakuno with all of her soul.” 

He made a sound. He wasn’t sure what the woman would have liked. He’d chosen her to go to Enkidu merely because she had seemed the most suited for the position. Far too pretty for her own good, far too cunning in her own humility and solitude. 

In turn, he’d ended up with a being taught to be snarky and human as herself. 

“Why do parents need to grow up to lose their babies?” 

“Enkidu,” he wasn’t even sure he could answer that question. She wasn’t lost either. She was recovering, healing so that she could wake up and face them another day. 

“All those fathers that came to the palace,” Enkidu told him. “I kept thinking about them. You slept with so many of them. Some didn’t even care about their child. Others were so easily paid off. I didn’t want her to become another in a long list.” 

Sitting up, Gilgamesh shook his head. “You are a fool, Enkidu.” 

“I am. I just…” The being sighed. “I don’t want to lose my Hakuno.” 

“If she is with me, you do not lose her.” 

“And what would you do with her? What can you give that she does not already have?” 

The woman did have a lot of things. 

His mother blessed her, praised her with her every breath. His friend loved her, raised her with all of their might. The world wanted her, enough to steal her away and lock her up until she couldn’t even breathe. They stole away from her, like thieves in the night. 

All that he could perceive, Hakuno should have simply been happy. She should have been spoiled and uninteresting. He should have merely looked upon the child and found himself looking elsewhere. Saber, most likely. 

She had been more radiant than the knight king. She had been more trusting, more loyal to him, than any other. She had single handedly pushed back the darkness and allowed him to see the light. 

“She loves me.” 

To an extent that it was dangerous. 

She loved him the way the sunlight loved Uruk. She loved him the way the river Euphrates loved to lap upon the shoreline, teasing the children of his city. She loved him in the same manner that the breezes of the cool waters seemed to always make it into the palace, caressing his face like a gentle lover. 

Her love went deeper than the depths of Ereshkigal’s underworld. It went higher than the mountains and the skies above. She loved him in such vast quantity that his treasury felt barren. 

It scared him, seeing it. 

It humbled him, knowing to what lengths she would go for him. 

Enkidu moved to sit up after a while, waiting with him. His friend remained silent, knowing he needed the moment to think. He needed this time to truly just take in what this war had brought to him. 

“We could still fight for the grail,” Enkidu said a time later. 

“What would we even want, Enkidu?” 

The being grinned, smugly standing up and picking up the plate of forgotten food. “I was hoping one of you would decide that.” 


	37. The Consort's King

Hakuno felt someone smothering her.

She was pressed up against their chest, their arms wrapped around her tightly. She could feel them moving to stand up, heading from the room with her in their arms. 

For a moment, she almost feared it was Caster. 

The woman had woken her up from so many dreams of warmth and comfort. She had stolen away so much happiness from her. Every single time she tried to escape, she found herself more trapped, more miserable. 

Her mana came forth in a warm and wonderful wave of blissful power. She could feel her mana blooming dozens upon dozens of blooms. She could smell the soft scent of her flowers, drifting through the air. 

She could smell clean air. Air that wasn’t perfumed with the smell of various herbs and incense. She could breathe clearly, deeply. Her lungs had felt like they hadn’t been working in so long, her waist and back ached, but there was air. Who cared about pain when there was air. 

“I think she’s waking up, Gil,” a voice called. “She’s covered the television in her flowers.” 

“The television is rotting your damn brain,” a voice close to her replied. 

“You say that but lying in bed and waiting is frustrating.” 

“Did you go out to investigate?” 

The being hummed as Hakuno listened to their voices. “I did. Bazett and Cu Chulainn managed to take down Archer, but Archer almost destroyed Saber. It would seem Tohsaka decided to save Saber in the last minute. She said something about knowing who Archer really was and wanting to change his future.” 

“So there is only Lancer and Saber left.” 

“They’ve agreed to a draw.” 

“A draw?” 

“Yep. Lancer and Bazett plan to stay in a hotel for a few days and then they’re going to head out. Saber meanwhile has settled in at Shirou’s. They seem to have bonded.” 

“That’s far too good an ending. What has the Mages Association and the priest done?” 

“They’re quiet since my rampage. Lancer was curious about that.” 

Hakuno could feel a rush of cold air. She could feel a bottle pressed against her person before the door was closed again. 

“Drinking?” 

“I’m being indulgent. She has gotten closer to waking up.” 

Hakuno shifted, opening her eyes as the king continued to justify his drinking. Enkidu was rolling their eyes at him, that gaze flickering down to her. 

The being smiled before looking up at their king again. 

She had seen Gilgamesh drink this wine before actually. She quietly pulled the stopper out and tilted the bottle, beginning to drink as the king looked down at her. 

“Hakuno.” 

Glancing up, she could see him raising a brow, staring at her. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m really thirsty.” 

“Drinking age is twenty,” Enkidu pointed out, returning their attention to uncovering the television from the menagerie of blooms on it. 

Her body was carried carefully from the room, the door to her room closing quietly before Hakuno found herself being laid back onto the bed. The bottle of wine was stolen away, a pair of lips replacing them. She could see the king’s unkempt person, the bags beneath his eyes before she tried to move. 

A pain splintered across her waist. 

“G-Gil.” 

The man pulled back, looking down only to flick her forehead. “Don’t move, you fool. I had to sew your wounds shut on my own. They still require time to repair themselves. The herb takes time to go through your system too.” 

“Herb? What?” 

Gilgamesh smirked, crossing his arms as he towered over her. “You may thank me in good time. I saved you from death by giving you an herb that is not grown in this world. It is the herb from the land of the gods, coveted by the highest of the gods themselves. You’ll never die on me now, despite your foolish attempt.” 

Hakuno stared at him. “You did what?” 

“You are, for all intents and purposes, immortal. A few things are still deadly, but nothing like Saber’s attack. You will bleed though. As I said, let the wounds I stitched together heal and stop moving around.” 

“You- How could you do that?” 

The man stared at her. “It was the only logical thing to do. Though it may seem simplistic to you, it was an admission that is not to be given lightly. You will outlive everyone, alongside Enkidu, so long as you remain contracted to them. You have eternity, Hakuno.” 

She glared at him. “And what about everyone other than me and Enkidu?” 

“Saber tried to kill you.” 

“I’m not worried about Saber.” 

“That idiot boy is not allowed here again.” 

“I’m not worried about Shirou either.” 

He hummed, fingers moving over the bottle of wine before he drank a little and nodded. “Then Bazett and Lancer are your concern. They’re interesting. I will allow that the Iron Fisted woman has her share of talents, despite obvious flaws.” 

“Obvious flaws?” 

“She thinks a lancer is strong.” 

Hakuno just stared at the man, wondering whether or not to inform him that his friend in the other room was also of the lancer class. Probably not, since he’d find some excuse to say otherwise. 

She lightly shook her head. 

“I wasn’t thinking about them either.” 

“Archer is dead.” 

“Good.” 

“The Tohsaka shit is not allowed here either.” 

“I never really got to know her.” 

He waited. 

“You said Enkidu and I are immortal, but you haven’t said anything about yourself. Are we supposed to just watch you die after a few decades and keep on living?” 

“And why does that matter?” 

What did it matter? 

Hakuno stared at him, her mind flickering back to before. 

He’d been about to die. Saber had been preparing to attack him. She could feel the very mana making her hair stand on end. She’d known this was it, this was the moment that Gilgamesh died in her arms. She’d been moving before she could think, wrapping her arms around him and pushing him out of the way. His weapon had turned. His gaze had fallen to her. 

The blast had-

Hakuno looked down, seeing the bandages wrapped around her chest and waist. 

“It hit you more to the side. I have no doubt that some of the potions my mother offered to us were the only reason those bones healed,” Gilgamesh offered, noting her attention on herself. “You’ll scar though.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Not in the least bit vain? There will be scars along your back from my sewing your wounds shut. They’ll not be the most attractive sight.” 

“Why would I care about some scars? I already have scars on me.” 

He shrugged. 

She glanced at the bottle in his hands before stealing it back. She set it away from him, noting the jewelry back on her hand and wrist. They had found her bracelet. 

“You need to stop moving around, Hakuno,” the man chastised her again. “You’re as stubborn as ever. You get up and drink, squirm, and argue with me about scarring.” 

That was because he was being difficult. Hakuno went to tell him that, but his lips had stolen hers. She could feel him push her lightly back, trapping her against the mattress. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to herself. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Hakuno admitted, stealing his lips back as he pulled away. She kissed him hard, holding him tight so she could get him to stop teasing her for just a minute. Her eyes locked with his. “I want to be selfish too. If Enkidu and I get to live forever, then so do you.” 

“Why?” 

“Why, why,” Hakuno growled at him. “Why are you asking me why? You’re arrogant and you pester me about my friends and you end up working with them to come save me or to help us when we need it. You try to rule even though we’re not in Uruk and you make me cry.” 

He stared at her. 

“You’re the worst,” Hakuno went on. “You come and go all the time. You have this great legacy and unlimited everything. You’re too handsome for your own good and you have a terrible attitude sometimes. You make me feel like I’m important and then you harass me about scars that won’t look nice because I wanted to stop you from dying.” 

“Hakuno-“

“You don’t get to ask me why,” she told him. “You know why. You just like making me say it.” 

“I do enjoy making you say it. It is only right that you would need to inform me why my decision to partake in some of the herb myself would be worthwhile. Knowing I am bound to walk amongst these mongrels for eternity is only bearable when I know I will be amongst those who are interesting,” he replied easily, smirking away as he kept that close distance. At her whimper, his laugh echoed the room. 

“You’re going to be my queen consort.” 

“I already am your damn queen consort, Gilgamesh.” 

“Entirely mine.” 

“You better let Enkidu spend time with me. And our acquaintances,” she pointed out. 

He had started to nod for Enkidu, but the acquaintance bit made him curl his lip. “Then we’re agreed then.” 

“I don’t think you’re agreed to anything yet,” Enkidu spoke up. 

Hakuno watched the being lean against the doorframe, watching them with a wineglass in hand. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I saw the bottle and decided one glass would be enough, especially since you are both trying to drink in my home.” They waved the king on. “Don’t let me interrupt though. You were proposing, were you not?” 

The man was glaring at him. 

“Marry me.” 

Gilgamesh paused, staring over at her. 

“Hakuno, you’re supposed to let him do it,” Enkidu complained. 

The man wouldn’t get the words out. Too prideful, too vain. She’d seen so many people do it before around the galleries and on the streets during the past few years. 

“Then we’re in agreement,” Gilgamesh said again. 

“You’re still doing it,” Enkidu told him, turning to leave. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

Hakuno looked between them a moment before she felt the ring being slipped from her finger again. She expected him almost to do it, but the man slipped the ring back into the gates and moved to steal the glass from his friend’s hand, trading them for the bottle after pouring a glass. 

She found herself bundled into the king’s arms before he was holding her lyre, an infernal instrument if she’d ever seen one. He plucked at it, beginning to play in a bored manner. As though the music he could make somehow sound like the land of the gods themselves was nothing more than the mere novice’s talent. 

“Ki murangen,” Hakuno told him, watching the smirk fighting to form on his face at her words. His native tongue must have been so nice to hear, especially after everything. 

He moved to take a sip of his drink, fighting to control himself. Those lips pressed to hers when he lost the battle. 

“You’ve read some of the other texts from my home?” 

“As many as we could find,” Hakuno replied. 

He pulled a tablet from the gates, handing it to her and settling with fiddling with her lyre again. No doubt, he’d have the clay being trying to get her to try playing again. 

Hakuno looked at the tablet again, her eyes skimming over the words of the short song. 

_Your allure is a sweet thing, as sweet as honey… you have captivated me, of my own free will I will come to you… let me flee with you…”_

Her face burned, eyes drifting up to the king as he leaned against the stringed instrument. 

“It’s a poem written by someone who ruled over a land near my own.” 

It was hard not to read between the lines. Her eyes were locked with his, her heart racing so fast. The words she had told him before escaped her. Her eyes watering at what this love poem said. She just- 

“We have our work cut out for us,” Gilgamesh told her. “You will need to stop doing that.” 

“Ki murangen.” 

“I’m aware, Hakuno.” 

She held the tablet closer as he tried to steal it back, ignoring the pain in her waist and back as she moved. 

His eyes narrowed, the man leaning over her and shaking his head. “It is not wise to steal from a king, Hakuno. Let me put it back.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Hakuno-“

“ENKI!” 

“Hakuno, don’t call them in here!” 

Enkidu wasn’t wasting a moment though, slamming through the door and coming to her side. 

“Gilgamesh gave me a poem.” 

Enkidu’s smirk was as smug as could be as they offered their hands for it, stealing it away before the king could snatch it back. The being went so far as holding up a hand in warning as Gilgamesh tried to get up. 

“Your allure is a sweet thing,” he read aloud, “as sweet as honey.” 

Gilgamesh was snarling. 

“Ah, what a confession!” Enkidu grinned proudly, laughing a little. “This is not your handwriting though, my king. Should I be preparing for another suitor? I thought young Shirou was quite bad already.” 

“Hakuno was bored. I was supplying reading material.” 

“I was fine,” Hakuno replied. 

“Such short material? And when you were playing a song that oddly seemed to have a similar rhythm to this poem! How very interesting,” the being replied. “You won’t mind if I share this old tome with our good friends when they come to visit before they leave then? I’m sure Bazett and Lancer would find this quite interesting.” 

“Enkidu!” 

Hakuno listened the two argue with one another, her eyes closing after a moment. Their voices were still in good moods, despite Gilgamesh’s obvious distress at being caught being romantic. 

“Just give me the tablet.” 

“As soon as you tell me what you were thinking. I’m curious.” 

“I am not a toy to be played with when you are bored, Enkidu.” 

“Of course not. That would imply that you can be shared. I have found that you are more like a cat, spoiled and selective.” 

“Give me the tablet,” Gilgamesh demanded again. 

“Perhaps I should divine with Ninsun to ask what she thinks.” 

“Enkidu!” 

Hakuno laughed a little, knowing the king couldn’t communicate with his mother without…

She jolted upright, letting out a sound of pain that drew the two’s attention back to her. She could see Gilgamesh yank the tablet from the being and smack them with it before he was glaring at her. 

“What did I say about moving?” 

“Your corruption is gone.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Your corruption,” Hakuno motioned at him, “It’s gone. I can’t-“

“It would seem, when I was patching you up, your mana decided it needed to leave you. I didn’t even notice when I was busy sewing your body back together, but Enkidu was more than happy to let me know as you were healing.” 

So…

So she was talking to someone purified, without influence from the grail or anything. He was as he should have been, the great king of heroes without any hindrances or worries. It just left her memory problems. 

Which weren’t problems, so long as she let her mana free. 

“Hakuno.” 

She looked up at him, finding the man giving her a firm look. “If you hinder your healing for any reason, there will be penance due to me. I am tolerant to stitch your body together once, but once more is too much.” 

“…May I read the rest of the tablet?” Hakuno asked him, holding out her hands. 

“Leave us, Enkidu.” 

The being was already bored with them, waving a hand as they left the room. 

The king settled back against her side. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her back into his arms and closing his eyes. She could feel his heart beating proudly in his chest, his hand skimming over the back of her own. 

His phone rang at a low volume nearby. The man himself glanced at it, hesitating before he merely leaned in further. He nipped at her neck softly.

"You should read aloud, Hakuno."

She humored him, reading quietly aloud as the caller went to voicemail. 


	38. The Return Of Smoking Man

“Being back here is uncomfortable for you?”

It wasn’t simply that. Uncomfortable was the bed he had slept in last. Uncomfortable was sitting and having tea with someone who he trusted as much as he trusted a puddle not to get his shoes wet. Uncomfortable was having to look at Gray when he would rather not have the reminder. 

No, being back in Fuyuki was beyond mere discomfort. Being back in this city was upsetting. 

He could practically hear Iskander on these streets, roaring the damn chariot to the depths of hell and back. He could feel the mana in the air, something that had brought the church to call upon the Mages Association and him once more back in the land of the rising sun. 

Waver brought his cigar to his lips, looking away from the rather deplorable looking priest. Taking a long drag, he found solace in the simple practice of breathing. His eyes lingered on the swirling smoke. 

Blissful nicotine, his only defense against the fatigue and stress of it all. 

“You said the blooms began shortly after the war ended?” 

The blooms in question were everywhere. They had turned up in parks, side street planters, around light posts. Tourists had begun to visit the city, taking the flowers home with them. They didn’t survive long outside of the city, but within the city limits, they thrived. The white blooms would have been nothing if it was simple just that, a flower bloom, but these flowers exuded mana. 

Endless mana. 

The whole damn city felt more alive than ever before. The streets were so packed and people were so enamored. 

“The blooms appeared immediately after the burning of the church. They are… unpleasant, to say the least.” 

“I like them,” Gray murmured to his left, fiddling with a bloom on the table. “They are quite beautiful, don’t you think, my lord?” 

The priest’s scowl didn’t go unnoticed. Waver took another drag of the cigar and shook his head. “And you are sure there are no new magus families in the city? You have had the priests and-“

“We cannot hunt because the blooms block all capabilities to sense mana.” 

Interesting. 

Waver set his cigar down, nodding as impassively as possible. “My apprentice and I will be in town for only a few days. We’ll find the root of this. They cannot be far.” Already, there was a lot that could be taken away from the situation. He was once more disappointed by his peers for lacking the understanding or basic thinking required to discern the obvious. 

The wilting radius meant the mage was in the city. 

The constant thrum of energy? This mage had been holding back. The attack and destruction of the church had unleashed them to their full potential. And now they could not stop. Their methods of control were admirable. The blooms were smart. They were good for the commerce in this city. He had no doubt that the vendors selling crowns of the blooms and painting and photographing the blooms were taking full advantage of their botanical miracle. 

However, a mage unaccounted for and a wild and powerful mage at that left them open to liabilities. The person, whoever they were, needed to be reeled in. 

“The church appreciates your efforts.” 

Translation: the priest felt they were incompetent and would be complaining of their efforts in a few days, when they would be leaving. 

Waver paused as the man remained seated, his body still tense behind his coffee cup. 

“There’s more.” 

“The church has reason to believe that whomever the mage is that is making these blooms is under the defense of one of the Mages Association members. A Bazett Fraga McRemitz.” 

“Power level?” 

“Minimal. Her family is a dying elder one from the association. Most of them have become untrusting of both our companies, although she had it in her mind to join the Association anyway. She’s useful for monitoring unwarranted mages in the wars, but otherwise is of little strength and poorer behavior.” 

The priest wouldn’t have mentioned her if that was the case. Weaker mages were not worth noting. Which meant there was something more. 

Always something more with these people of the cloth, he noted, watching the man stand. 

“The church would appreciate you bringing her back under God.” 

The church would sanction killing. 

Waver exhaled, watching the priest depart with the faint traces of the white smoke. Easier to simply take pleasure in his cigar rather than deem the priest with his reply. 

He wouldn’t kill. 

Whatever was happening, he’d advise and he’d leave. There was enough blood on the streets of this city. He would not add to the count. At least, not unless provoked. 

“The priest doesn’t seem to be a reliable source of information. He contradicted himself with the mentioning of that mage. If she is worth mentioning, then why would he claim she was weak? Why would he know anything about the woman too? I don’t trust it.” 

“He was most likely instructed to tell us.” 

A lie. The priest had been too emotional in his passive description. There had been something about his eyes…

He’d investigate the connection between the priest and the mage at a later point. 

“Should I begin with looking for the area with the most blooms?” 

Waver shook his head, “finish your cake and then we will investigate.” 

They’d pluck a bloom for various parts of the city. Much like he had done with soil samples, he’d investigate where the blooms with the most mana were coming from. From there he’d know either a direction that the person liked to take or he’d have a source. In any case, they’d be able to stake out one of the source locations and wait for someone to come around that was blooming flowers and filling the city with more mana than the Mages Association had ever dealt with before. 

Already, the Association was abuzz with dozens of mage scholars and novices, all wanting to get to this city and investigate what the blooms could do for their own power. Already, the church in this city was finding a flock of mages staying under their roof, quickly repairing the church to its proper order, but with more rooms for guests to stay in. 

The blooms were attracting mages like flies. The blooms were an amplifier to the magecraft of so many. There was no controlling what would come about if they found the mage responsible. 

War would begin. 

A laughter came from behind him. At the sound of it, Waver felt his cigar drop into his coffee. His mind flickered back, seeing the golden armored king of heroes standing before them on the bridge. He could see the chariot rushing forth. 

“Enkidu would yell at us again,” a woman’s voice sighed. “You’re already getting me into trouble.” 

“Enkidu will be fine. They forgive you for anything, so long as you curl up with them to watch their television shows or nap against them. They’ve become weak after becoming a parent.” He knew that voice. He knew that accent. Slowly turning his gaze, he could see the blond hair, the arrogant smirk. 

“Master?” Gray’s voice called softly. 

Gilgamesh. 

Gilgamesh from the war. Gilgamesh the servant. 

He had his arm wrapped around a young woman with a rather long, snakelike scar on her back, newly healed, if he had to guess. The woman’s backless dress was quickly covered, the man pulling off his cheetah print jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“I think it would be entertaining,” the arrogant devil of all devils told the woman. “I want just a black coffee.” 

“I bet you do.” The woman slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, hurrying over to the counter and ordering for the two of them. A collection of blooms were near her feet. 

They hadn’t been there before. 

Gilgamesh had the flower mage. 

“Master, you’ve ruined your coffee,” Gray told him. She took his cup and saucer, shaking her head. “I’ll fetch you another. Please wait here for a moment.” 

The chair scraping caught the king’s attention. Those eyes flickered to him. 

The two of them were seeing one another. They were in the same damn room in the same damn city. He could feel his frown deepening as the other raised a brow, realization coming to his face after a moment. 

“King of Conqueror’s whelp, what a surprise it is.” 

The man didn’t look right settling into the priest’s chair, dressed as though he had come off one of the damn magazines outside. The man’s hand went to his cheek as he leaned against the arm of his seat. 

“I did not expect to find you in this city. Do you not have a legacy to share with the masses? Lessons on what a true king is like?” 

“You were summoned?” 

“You make it sound like I cannot simply exist without such violence,” the king smirked. “I was not summoned. I am here because I choose to be. I have found such an interesting world for myself.” 

He almost preened as he said the words, laughter accompanying it after seeing his reaction. 

“You have not changed at all. Still so full of anger. He’d be disappointed if he saw this.” 

“Don’t you dare-“

“Gil?” 

The blond was looking up, tilting his head back at the brunette woman he was with. The change in his mannerisms was immediate. “Did you order?” 

“I did. They are running a bit behind today, but they said they’d have it to me in a few minutes.” The woman’s eyes drifted over to him, narrowing. 

He knew that face…

Why did he know that face? 

"Smoking man," the woman murmured. 

Waver ignored Gray’s glance in his direction, his frown no doubt deep enough at this point to show wrinkles. “Have we met?” 

“No, we have not,” she told him flatly. The intrigued look on the king's face said that was a lie. 

Yes, they had. 

They’d met briefly, but the woman had been younger. The makeup and done up hair had been distracting, but- Oh he had met her. 

“We met in the bookstore. It’s a couple blocks over from here.” 

How could he have forgotten? The little shit had told him that Gilgamesh had been the greatest of kings. She’d expressed no interest in anything he had to say on the matter, keeping her eyes locked on her guardian nearby. She’d looked ready to run for it. 

It’d been a cold case, the case of the mage child that had been locked away. 

And the building had later on caught fire, killing everyone. 

What had the girl’s name been? 

God, now that he was thinking about it, he could see the resemblance. He knew that face from his research. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh grinned up at her, “inform the counter that we’ll eat here. I think our acquaintance would like to talk.” 

Hakuno Kishi-something. 

“Hakuno,” Waver began, pausing as the woman leaned down and pressed her lips to the king’s. There was something in his system that froze at the sight, watching the man reach up to pull her in closer. He could hear the low sound from the man, his eyes looking up after her as she pulled back. 

“Don’t be too mean, please,” Hakuno asked him. 

“I make no promises.” 

“Then don’t be too mean unless you need to,” she amended. 

The man’s hand lingered on her, attention on her entirely as she returned to the counter and began chatting up one of the baristas. 

“She’s the flower mage.” 

“Hmm?” The man’s attention returned to him. 

“She just sprouted four more in this place.” Waver motioned at the small petals that trailed to her feet. She looked more like she’d leaped out of the gardens or been pulling up the flowers throughout the city than anything else. The jacket she had on was pulled a bit more around herself as she spoke to the counter. 

“If you breathe a word to the mages of her, you will die.” The king returned to leaning against his armrest, watching him. “If you attempt to so much as touch her without my consent, you will die.” 

The sound of Gray laughing and Hakuno talking animatedly could be heard over the soft music of the place. Those red eyes were locked on him. 

“She is drawing too much attention to the city,” Waver pointed out. “The Mages Association-“

“I don’t care.” 

“If they find her, you don’t have to worry about me. Others-“

“Are you threatening me, boy?” 

The man looked younger than him. Still, he couldn’t help the shiver that went up his spine at the sight of those eyes locked on his person. He couldn’t stop the tension from running through him as he heard that soft tone. 

Gilgamesh’s gaze went to the table, his hand going to one of the butter knives on the table. He twirled it in his hand, watching the blade reflect off of it. 

“I do believe you were spared. Out of respect for our mutual acquaintance and my fellow king.” That bored gaze flickered to him. “There is nothing that says circumstances cannot change.” 

“I have no intention of doing anything to your mage, servant.” 

A soft chuckle, the man glanced back towards the woman now talking to Gray. “I’m assuming the hooded brat is yours?” 

“An apprentice.” 

“You aren’t that powerful. What use is there for you to have a mongrel to train?” 

A commonplace question, one he did not care for. Going to speak, he found the two women returning, Gray settling in at his side once more as Gilgamesh accepted his coffee from Hakuno. 

Was it force? Persuasion? Was she being drugged? 

Waver watched her for a moment, listening to the two of them speak to one another in an attempt to find some answers to the questions floating in his mind. 

“They only had the lighter roast today. They said things have been busy with the influx of tourists.” 

“They should become a better shop then.” 

“They gave us a discount.” 

“As though we require the financial assistance,” he complained. 

“I appreciated their thought.” The woman smiled as a slice of cake was set down in front of her. The king at her side narrowed his gaze. 

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry.” 

“I wasn’t, but Gray mentioned the cake for today and I really like their fudge cake.” She picked up her fork, carefully taking a bite as the king scowled at her. 

Her eyes drifted to him as she ate, the next bite held up for him. 

“I don’t need your pity-“

She put the fork in as he was speaking, amusement in her eyes as the king was forced to accept the cake. As he ate, the woman smiled over at Gray. “I’m glad you mentioned their cake here. It’s been a long time since I came here and got to sit down and enjoy their food. There’s been too much to worry about.” 

Gray nodded, her hood dropping. 

“Ah,” she stared to raise it, but Hakuno stopped her. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Lord Melloi would prefer it up,” she told the brunette, fixing her cowl back into place. 

The knowing look on the king’s face pissed him off. Waver turned his gaze to the windows. 

The situation was entirely messed up. He could no more go after the king than he could simply back out of this situation. The Association would demand answers. They would want a full report of what was occurring in Fuyuki and a plan for containment of the blooms. Meanwhile, the source of said blooms was under the protection of no meager mage, but the king of heroes. The indulgent man-

Hakuno jumped, glaring over at him as he stole the cake away. 

“You don’t need it.” 

“Aren’t you the one who always says to take pleasure in things?” Hakuno tried to pull the plate back to herself. “I’m going to take pleasure in my cake.” 

“You’re barely healed.” 

“You’re barely purified.” 

“We could make a deal, I suppose. Seeing as you’ve indulged me well enough. I am in the mood for negotiation.” 

The soft way he said that left little to the imagination. Waver felt a vein in his temple twitch, his coffee cup shaking a little as he watched the woman hum. 

“I’ll just order a slice of cake for myself then.” 

“I’m going to steal that as well.” 

“A king doesn’t steal.” 

The man laughed, the sound echoing in the whole place, grating upon his very few nerves. The man leaned close to the woman. “A king does not steal. It is almost cute how you hold up to those thoughts of chivalry. Our friend lets you read those senseless books of King Arthur too often. A king steals a great deal of things. It is his right, you see. A king steals land for his people, life from the earth, and power from his gods.” 

“I’m not going to get into another debate about kings with you, Gil.” 

The woman stole her cake back as the man began to lecture her on the thievery of kings, feeding him now and again as she ignored his reprimands. 

Gray’s gaze drifted up to him in confusion as well before she looked over to Hakuno. 

“Hakuno, you said that you knew the city.” Gray smiled, motioning to herself and him. “We would appreciate if you could find time to show us around.” 

“We have plans,” the king informed them. Those eyes flickered to him. “You already have someone who knows this city well enough. Nothing has changed.” 

“Everything has changed,” Waver argued. 

The king was entirely different. 

Then again…

The king had been after the grail. With a woman who put out enough mana to cover the entire city in blooms and generate enough power to stop the mages from being able to sense one another, the king didn’t need the grail. Hell, he didn’t need anything. The woman was a grail in and of herself. She was beyond all limitations of mages. The very fiber of her power, the very essence of it, was something ancient and powerful. 

He could feel it as he reached out with his senses, noting the king’s warning look as Hakuno complimented the cake and spoke to Gray. He could feel the energy already quite clearly in the flower that still lay on the table between them all. 

No. 

Gilgamesh had only changed in that he’d become less of the king that Iskander had known, he’d become interested in a more powerful treasure for his collection. He was easily slithering his way around to get what he wanted, claiming her with his jacket and lulling her into a sense of security. 

They’d have to be separated before it was too late. 

Fighting the King of Heroes…

Waver sipped at his coffee, missing that last cigar he’d ruined. They’d have to make a stop before the hotel room. He’d need to take a moment to plan how to help the poor woman before she was captured and taken wholly by the king. 

Although he’d also need to keep her from the Mages Association. 

“Lord Melloi?” 

Waver blinked, glancing over at Gray. “Hmm?” 

“They were talking to you.” 

Sure enough, Hakuno was staring at him. 

“I was distracted, what is it?” 

“I was just wanting to let you know that we’ve finished and we’re going to leave,” Hakuno told him. “We have plans today.” 

“We’re on a timed schedule,” Gilgamesh emphasized, looking at the woman meaningfully. 

She nodded. “I know. I don’t want to be late to their first gallery in a while either. I have an alarm set so we don’t spend too long wandering the city.” 

Gallery? 

Gilgamesh was already wrapping an arm around the woman though, nodding a farewell before they were heading out. He watched them meander to the other side of the street, the woman stealing one of the blooms growing on the fencing to the park nearby so she could hand it to him. 

The head shake and smirk on the man’s face was noticeable from here. 

“He loves her.” 

“What?” 

Waver blanched, gasping a little as he found his coffee spilling onto his lap. 

“I couldn’t place what it felt like,” Gray told him, “but the foreigner seems highly protective of her. She joked with the man at the counter that she wasn’t sure if she’d need one fork or two since the man had been refusing to let her eat anything unhealthy since she was recovering.” 

The man didn’t know what love was. He’d done enough research about the asshole. The closest the man had come to love was a beast made of clay. 

“Gray.” Waver stood up, looking around for the direction that the two had gone. They were already out of sight, disappearing into the throngs of people in the city streets. “I want you to look up any gallery events happening this evening.” 

They’d be making an appearance, if only to save the woman from the golden asshole. 


	39. Tempting Fate

It was without any further events that Gilgamesh found himself wandering through the art gallery. A champagne flute was in hand, his eyes marveling over the handiwork of his one and only friend as he meandered.

A small band was playing in the other room, the art gallery finally opening once more with the alleged end of the holy grail war. 

Humans could be so immensely stupid. 

It’d been five months since the war had come to its climatic end, so to speak. Mana had burst through the night, fighting had reached its peak, with the members of the war all going their separate ways. For those months, he’d spent most of his time inside, opting to stay close to the condo and to his two companions in case things would turn for the worse. 

The nights for those first few weeks had been tense, weapons had been scattered through the home. Enkidu had created a nest for themselves either in the bed with them or outside the door. Knowing Hakuno was recovering, it had become the being’s mission to ensure that the recovery was a complete one. 

After the first month, they’d found Lancer and Bazett visiting, hearing from loose lipped Enkidu that Hakuno was alive. The woman had come over in the evenings, finding a place for herself somewhere amongst the mongrels. The two were incessant, interrupting his time and testing his patience with their nonsense. Enkidu had taken it upon themselves to get into matches with the lancer about fighting, often ending up wrestling around the living room area. 

Another month had gotten Hakuno into movement, the woman refusing to remain mostly still for a moment longer. She slipped from his arms in the mornings, cooking food that wasn’t from restaurants, running to the restroom and starting baths herself. 

Had Enkidu not started in on her, he would have himself, but the being had gone into a state of overprotectiveness for another couple weeks. 

Even now, with Hakuno’s wounds healed and her chatting away with others in the gallery, Gilgamesh could see the being standing nearby, downing a flute of champagne and swapping the empty glass for another. 

With a snicker, he moved to the being’s side, nudging them. 

“Everyone will assume you’ve become an alcoholic if you drink any faster, my friend.” 

“I am in mourning, let me be,” the clay being complained. 

Did he not have the most amusing being for a friend? He snickered harder, unable to help himself. “She is not even leaving you, Enkidu. I am merely going to become a permanent member of your home.” 

Enkidu wrinkled their nose. “Maybe wait a few years. There are probably more things that Hakuno needs to do before she is supposed to marry. I should check with the schools and investigate.” 

“Enkidu, she has already asked me.” 

“I know,” Enkidu turned their gaze away from the woman, those eyes drifting to him. “I feel like one of the fathers visiting your palace.” 

“You are acting like them.” Gilgamesh sipped at his champagne, rolling his eyes at the being. 

“Why did she need to grow older so quickly? I don’t like it. I’ll just keep her a few years more like this. Let her have a decade or century. We’ll discuss this in the future.” 

“Enkidu, you’re being unreasonable.” 

“She’ll still be pretty in a couple centuries. She’ll have more independence then too.” 

No, she’d be glued to the hip with the clay being, no doubt happy as could be to be around his friend. Being the woman that she was, Gilgamesh had no doubt that she’d probably end up wandering the earth with their mutual friend. They’d see every sight possible and laugh while they trotted the globe. 

“Do you not trust me to look after her? Are you concerned about me tainting her or something?” He leaned closer to the being, speaking more quietly as the room emptied a bit more. Most of the guests were heading to the next room. 

Enkidu shook their head. “It’s nothing like that. My friend, I would trust you with my life and hers, but there are things I still am worried about. My soul says that you can be trusted and will do whatever is necessary, but my mind says that there are answers that I still need. I close my eyes and I see that heart lying on your kitchen floor. I hear about churches and my mind wonders where your priest friend disappeared to. I cannot help but to be concerned with the lack of closure with the war. There are still things happening, my friend. I feel them and yet I stand here, preparing for you to take away my peace and claim my Hakuno for yourself.” 

Gilgamesh growled a bit, running a hand through his hair. He wrinkled his nose at having his hair hang down. He’d seen Hakuno’s attention as he had pulled out product to put it up that evening, opting to leave it down after seeing her brief expression in the mirror. 

Enkidu made excellent points, but it didn’t relate to this. 

“May I remind you that it was your idea to have me do this. I would have simply been satisfied with stealing her away in the privacy of our home.” 

“I want to see you do it, if what you claim is true,” Enkidu told him. 

“You know the heart was pulled so that I could make a grail. You and Hakuno had both agreed that we should gain the grail. It would have made half of the composition of the damn thing.” 

“You told me this several times.” 

But Enkidu was worried about who had stabbed it. It was something that made him concerned as well. They’d never heard about the heart from Caster, despite the woman’s boasts. They hadn’t been asked about the heart by Bazett or Cu Chulainn either, but they also hadn’t felt the need to bring it up. The less the two knew of the matter, the better. 

However, the mystery was still there. 

And they were not fans of mysteries. 

Enkidu wheezed a bit, wilting against the wall nearby. “I don’t like this. It’s too much for my old soul.” 

“You’re exaggerating again, my friend.” 

“I’m wasting away, aging and dying from my friend stealing my precious master.” The being was wrinkling their own face, whining all the while. 

“Enkidu, we are in public. You can’t age your face here.” 

“Wilting, withering away like Hakuno’s blooms outside the city. My clay is becoming nothing more but cracks and dust on a workshop floor. Make sure to let Hakuno know that I love her more than my poor soul can bear. This clay cannot contain my form any longer. It is all dried up.” 

Gilgamesh reached into his pocket, pulling out the clay stick and placing it into Enkidu’s hands. “Fix your face, Enkidu. You are not allowed to dry out in this time and world.” 

“Why do you have clay in your pocket?” 

Why? 

“You should know that I take care of what belongs to me, Enkidu. Fix the damn wrinkles before someone notices. There’s a damn photographer here, for Ninsun’s sake.” 

Enkidu pouted at him. 

Honestly, the clay sticks were from Hakuno. She’d slipped one into his pocket before meandering through the gallery, opting to say hello to the gallery curator and speak to a few of the private collectors that had bought her work and Enkidu’s in the past. The thought towards his friend was merely another reason Gilgamesh found himself fine with this overkill method of claiming the woman. 

Enkidu turned away, quickly making work of the material they had been given. The clay was still at the corner of their mouth as Gilgamesh wiped at his face. 

“I am still crumbling away.” 

“Enkidu, cease this nonsense.” 

“Wasting away into nothingness.” 

“You are not amusing and your senseless bickering needs to end.” 

“Gone to the wind, one foot in the grave.” 

“Enkidu, may I remind you that I mourned for you once over this very scenario.” He’d rather not relive the memory of it either. 

“Wasting away,” Enkidu moaned. 

He smacked at the being, finding the being smacking him back. Their champagne flutes were left with a passing waiter as Gilgamesh smacked him again. 

“Enkidu, cease this now.” 

“Wilted. Withered.” 

“Enkidu!” 

“Gone-“

“Gilgamesh. Enkidu,” Hakuno’s voice stopped their smacking, both of them glancing over at the woman now. She looked between them blankly, frowning a little more. “What’s going on?” 

“Enkidu is claiming to be withering away,” Gilgamesh informed her. 

The woman reached into the front of her dress, pulling a stick of clay out and handing it to the being. “We can leave early, if you’d like, Enkidu. I’ll go talk to the curator and owner for a few more minutes and then I’ll be ready to leave.” 

“This… how did you…” Enkidu stared at her in confusion, watching her give them both a smile before turning to follow suit with her plan. “…She had clay too.” 

“She is yours in the end, Enkidu.” Gilgamesh pointed out. Although his eyes were now on the front of her dress, wondering how she had safely been wandering throughout the evening with that down the front of her dress. Perhaps it was the undergarments? 

“You both spoil me,” Enkidu told him. 

“We do.” 

The being turned away again, the clay disappearing as the being made quick work of it. As they turned back, they looked up at him. “Did you both go to all the places you had planned to go?” 

“The bookstore, the café, the beach, the woods,” he listed them in a bored manner, although the last two had been rather interesting. Seeing the woman ditch her shoes and simply let more of her mana spread throughout the city had been quite entertaining. 

Mentioning the guests they had encountered at the café was almost worthwhile, but it had been the master to Rider from the previous war. The boy wasn’t a fool, despite the appearance of being one. He’d steer the others clear of them, which meant that his work in that area was over. No more mages, no more servants, just eternity with his friend and their master. 

They’d even gone so far as to prove the point to Enkidu, with Hakuno spreading her blooms throughout the city. A month had passed and there were no mages at their doorstep. No dangers when they wandered the city streets. 

“Did her scars hurt today?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head at the being’s question. “They have not hurt her in weeks, Enkidu.” 

“She is rather proud of them,” Enkidu told him. “I don’t know if I like them yet. They remind me that I am still needed. There are those who will go after her for all the mana that she has.” 

“It suits her.” 

The wound had closed in the twisting and turning manner that reminded him of the Euphrates. If things worked in his favor, he’d be tracing along that scar later, enjoying it from a closer perspective and listening to her make sounds he had never heard from her before. 

Ah, but hopefully she’d prove to be as interesting in that regard as she was in many others. 

“You’re impossible, my friend,” Enkidu growled. 

“She will be fine, Enkidu. Have faith in me.” There was nothing that would stop him at this point. Nothing was left unfinished, other than a few loose ends that would soon be tied into place. Bazett was investigating the mage association. The kids that had been in the war were back in their usual day to day lives. Everything was back in order. 

The woman was walking back before Enkidu could argue. 

“Are we ready to go?” She smiled at them both, oblivious as ever. 

“I should talk to a few people before we leave,” Enkidu told her, moving around her person and kissing her temple. “Why don’t you talk to our king and keep him company.” 

“If we get out of here earlier, the bakery nearby should still be open.” 

The bakery. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. 

Enkidu had taken care of getting something for the unending sweet tooth that was the woman. 

But she wasn’t supposed to know about that. The woman was supposed to be left in the dark, unprepared for the tears she’d no doubt shed when he decided he’d found a good moment for doing as Enkidu had instructed for taking away their precious master. As the being walked away, Gilgamesh moved a hand along that scar on her back, enjoying the feel of the symbol of her devotion to him. 

Hakuno glanced over at him, her attention returning to the retreating being. 

“I can sense something wrong, Gil. Is Enkidu alright?” 

“They’re simply moody this evening. It is their first art show in months.” But the dress she had on was sinful, drawing his gaze down to her lower back. He slid his hand down, pulling her a little closer and ducking into one of the alcoves of the place. “You seem to be taking to the event nicely.” 

“It’s for Enkidu.” 

“Mhmm.” He leaned in, finding her hair up to be to his advantage. All that soft skin, perfumed as she wore more of his home’s treasures. Plain as she was, there was something alluring to seeing her adorned in what belonged to him, seeing her prepared for him to stake claim to. 

Hakuno pressed a hand to his chest. “We shouldn’t do that here…”

“Everyone is distracted by my friend and their art.” 

The woman shivered a bit, a sound escaping her as he found the sensitive part of that winding scar of hers. Saber had left him a weak point on the woman, a point that made Hakuno almost seem to lose the ability to stand at his touch. He turned his head, murmuring into her ear as she depended on him to remain on her feet. 

“Listen to you, already purring for me. I can still see you standing before me in that park, setting your blooms ablaze and standing your ground. I can still see you taking the blow from Saber for me. Such a determined lioness you think you are.” 

Her hand pulled his lips to hers, her body bending to allow him to kiss her despite the height difference. Ah, but she was already surrendering to him. Already so prepared to accept him. He enjoyed the silk black dress exposing just enough to his eyes. He took pride in the marks adorning her, branding her as his own without the need for his adornments for her. He’d have claimed some of the possessiveness as remnants to the corruption that had been in him, but it would have been far from the truth. He simply enjoyed someone else who could stand amongst himself and the clay being. A great part of him knew, as the gods themselves no doubt knew from Ninsun’s pride, that she was his. 

“We could persuade Enkidu to come home with us,” Hakuno offered, pulling back a little. 

He chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. “Allow the being their antics, Hakuno.” 

The woman started to speak, but a red coat caught his eyes. Waver stood on the other end of the room, watching him. 

“Hakuno, give me a moment. Return to Enkidu.” 

“What-“

He was moving, already heading for the mage. This was not what they had agreed to. The mage was to leave them be, to turn away the Mages Association. He could feel his temper rising as a collection of new sightseers passed into the room. 

As they passed, the man vanished. 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno moved over to his side. “What is it?” 

Perhaps he was stressed. There was nothing in the spot where the mage had been. Gilgamesh turned away, wrapping an arm around the woman at his side. “It’s nothing, Hakuno.” 

She didn’t believe him, but she kept her thoughts to herself. 

He’d make quick work of this process, since the world seemed intent on ruining his entertainment for the evening. The clay being was in the next room over. Gilgamesh pulled Hakuno along with himself, turning his attention back to the task at hand. 

“I find it interesting,” he began, leading her towards the side of the other room, to a more open corner. 

“Interesting?” 

“You have not complained about not having the ring on your finger,” Gilgamesh pointed out. 

“Enkidu wanted you to ask me,” Hakuno pointed out, shaking her head. “They would have probably complained if I wore that ring around the condo and when we wandered out today.” 

Gilgamesh pulled her hand into his own, making a face at the bareness of her fingers. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind waiting.” 

“You know, I have not bothered to demean myself in the manner that the being wants.” 

Those eyes widened a bit as he moved slowly to his knee, keeping her hand. Her face was already burning, head shaking a bit as she tried to stop him from lowering. 

“You don’t need to-“

“You should never tell a king what to do, Hakuno.” He slipped her ring back into place, having kept it in his pocket. “You have already agreed, but I believe you have to say you will accept it again.” 

“You have to ask,” Hakuno breathed, almost hesitating from saying the words. 

“Marry me then, since you are the only one who has ever managed to still my hand in war.” 

Twice. 

The woman was weak now though, unable to withstand the onslaught of this. His hand moved to her hand, finding himself chuckling at her reaction. She was shaking her head, but not saying anything. 

“Nothing? You’d leave a king kneeling before you with not a word in response? Are you too afraid of responding to the king who would defy the useless goddess of war and love herself? Am I too much for you, after all?” 

“Gil…” She was shaking, biting her lip. Her hand was trembling in his, unable to process things. Ah, but Enkidu had made this far more entertaining for him. The pitiful show for the mongrels had its value after all. 

His lips pressed against that hand again, pressing it to his face. “And here I had caught you staring at me at times. Your eyes said things that perhaps I misunderstood.” 

She shook her head, quickly. 

“Nothing yet? How shameful.” 

The woman dropped, barely making it possible for him to stay upright. His arms wrapped around her, having to fix her front from failing to cover her. Her lips pressed against his own, hard and determined. 

“I want to be your queen consort,” she gushed to him quietly. “I want to marry you.” 

“What was-“

Her lips claimed his again, her hands holding him tightly. 

“I want to marry you,” Hakuno told him, more determined now than before. Her poor body wasn’t able to stop shaking, her face still flushed and focused on him. “Yes. Yes.” 

The mongrels nearby were being noisy, but Gilgamesh hauled her up, giving a nod towards Enkidu nearby. The being was still holding their phone up, no doubt recording this so they could enjoying seeing it again later. He had a mind for telling the being to send it to him. 

Actually, that wasn’t a bad-

A bloom fell against his chest, making him pause. 

Hakuno was losing her focus with her mana. 

Naturally, the two of them should have thought about that. Her ability to make blooms and her emotions were closely tied. He hurried her towards the other room, intent upon opening one of the windows and having the place blame the window for the flowers. 

He could feel Hakuno’s face pressed against his neck as he tried to make his way through the room. Her hand clung to his jacket, other arm around his shoulders as she murmured still her approval. He pressed his lips to her temple, ignoring the red coat he saw this time near Enkidu. 

The mage couldn’t have found them this quickly. He was imagining things. 

This was a night to celebrate. The war was over. 

“Hakuno,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple again. “Hakuno, you should,” but he didn’t get the words out, finding her lips pressing to his once again. 

A laugh bubbled forth as he pressed her against the wall in the other room, making her purr in his arms further. The soft sounds, oh but she made such interesting sounds. He tilted his head, taking more, claiming more. More of those blooms formed around them. He could feel the energy from her radiate through his being. The woman was unable to help herself, those eyes looking up at him as he pulled away. 

“We should go home, Hakuno.” 

“Please,” she breathed. 

Gilgamesh yanked her back into his arms, turning in time to see him. 

A figure was heading out of the other room though, their priest robes drifting out behind them. He caught sight of the other’s face, the deep scowl, the moment their eyes made contact. He knew. 

Kirei had seen Hakuno create the blooms from the city area. 

Kirei knew that he’d abandoned him now. 

Kirei knew everything. 

There wasn’t time to spare as Gilgamesh pulled the woman close once more. He moved with purpose now, leaving the building with the woman in his arms. He took to the side streets, navigating quickly before they could be seen, opting for the parks and the places where the blooms were flourishing as Hakuno simply swooned in his arms. 

They made it back to the condo in record time, Hakuno’s gaze drifting up to his. She was still so flushed, keeping close to him as she looked around. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

He knew the feeling. 

“I-I should tell Ninsun. And Enki,” she added after a moment. She slipped out of his arms, holding her hand with the ring on it. “I um… I’ll start a bath for us as well.” 

He nudged her off, throwing her a quick grin before the door closed. 

Immediately, he was pulling out his phone, holding it to his ear as it rang. 

“What is it?” 

“Kirei has found out about Hakuno.” 

A string of curses came from the other end of the phone, the news being shared quickly with the lancer nearby. He could hear the same curses being said again. 

“Investigate the church,” Gilgamesh demanded. “I have Hakuno with me.” 

“Where’s Enkidu?” 

“They are finishing with a work project. They will be back soon enough.” No doubt gloating the moment they returned. Their phone being waved around excitedly. 

“Should we call upon Saber and Shi-“

“No.” 

He didn’t need those two back, not when they had caused enough trouble. Best left to those with actual strength. 

“We will meet tomorrow,” Bazett promised. “Enjoy your evening if you can.” 

He hung up, glancing towards the door. 

Kirei only knew of his condo upstairs. He was fine for the moment. The blooms throughout the city would prevent anyone from sensing where Hakuno was. 

Which meant, he had the evening to enjoy the fruits of his labor. 

He followed the sound of the bath being drawn, finding the woman already stripped bare. His hands skimmed over her shoulders, finding her leaning into his embrace. The defiant, determined little mage was all too happy to look up at him with those fascinating brown eyes of hers. 

“Hello, Hakuno Bilgames, queen consort to the great king of Uruk, the conqueror of Humbaba and the Bull of Heaven, the undefeated king of the old world. Have you any offerings for your king?” 

Her mouth found his own, his hands quickly stripping the attire from his person before he pulled her into the bubbles of the bath. 

The woman was his. 


	40. Seal Designation

His hands had marveled at the smooth and beautiful expanse of skin he found upon pulling her towel down. His lips moved to her shoulders, pulling her into bed with him. He murmured her name into the depths of the night, watching her shiver at the combination of his last name with her first.

Those gentle hands pressed to his face, pulling him back to her lips. Those eyes looked up at him, flecks of gold in that gaze as he enjoyed the view. 

He wouldn’t rush this, he told himself. He wanted to spend a few days doing this when they got to that point. He was going to make the world melt away, until there was only himself and her left. Hakuno would beg for more, she’d forget the pain and the suffering she had gone through. She’d forget about the enemies that had shadowed their door, becoming lost in the feel of her own emotions that would grow for him. 

In the meantime, he settled for this. 

He marveled at her body, taking his time to explore what came before his eyes. He left her lying upon her back, face flushed from the bath and his touch. He lifted her legs, enjoying the feel of the legs wrapped around his waist after he kissed along the length of them. He nipped at her thighs, watching her shiver. 

“Gilgamesh,” she breathed so reverently. 

His name sounded good coming from her lips. It rolled off her tongue in such a nice manner. She just needed to keep looking at him like this. She just needed to keep her gaze focused on him like this. 

The way his hands were moving along her waist, tracing the curves of her body, had her losing control of her mana again. The flower blooms beginning to grow around them. 

“So sensitive,” he purred, tracing a path with his lips up to her chest. “Am I too much for you?” 

“I’m fine,” she tried to tell him. 

He stroked between her legs, watching those eyes widen in shock. Her breath hitched, her hands yanked his face to her own, kissing him deeply. 

The laugh that bubbled forth was unavoidable. 

“Hakuno-“ 

“I love you,” she told him, holding him tightly. Her lips moved along his face, returning his attentions, spoiling him beyone all limits. “I don’t ever want to see you die.” 

“You won’t.” 

He could easily promise such things. 

“I’m going to be right here,” he told her simply. “I’m going to do this kind of thing every night, until I know exactly where to touch you to make you bend to my will. I’m going to know every place your body adores having me touch you. And then I’m going to tease you endlessly.” 

She held him, barely allowing him to hold himself together. He focused on the feel of her body, the slick warmth against his fingers as he stroked her. Hakuno had a way of moving, her hands holding him tightly as she lost all sense of rhyme or reason. He could see the way her body just melted before him, surrendering to him. 

Pleas came from her lips. Compliments dripped from her tongue. 

He was her king. He was the one she needed. 

She loved him. 

Oh, but she said that in a way that had his body remaining in this bed, fascinated. She loved the way he laughed, she told him. She loved the way he smiled and the way he fought. She loved the way he didn’t fall for pretty words or simple power. She loved the way he treated his friend. 

He watched the climax rip through her body, the woman simply falling apart at the seams. 

Beautiful thing that she was, she intrigued him to send her to her limits again. He wanted to watch her ride another of her climaxes. He wanted to see her lose her mind again. 

Her hands were back on his cheeks, her head tilting again as she pressed her lips to his. 

The simple pleasure of her embraces, of her affections, had him pressing himself against her. There was a part of his mind that simply shut off at her touch. She awakened another part of him, leaving him to simply undress her strengths in the privacy of their intimate moments. 

But it was too soon for taking her. 

He had to remind himself of that. It was much too soon. 

Her climax was permitted to reach its end, her body rolling into his arms and her lips pressing to his. She held the blankets tightly to her person. 

Those eyes closed, her breathing smoothed out. 

Gilgamesh found his fiancée fast asleep in his arms, curled up in his embrace. 

A fascinating title for her, to be sure: fiancée. 

He had not imagined such a term for anyone. He’d felt no need for such things. Had anyone pushed him, he’d have given the title to his friend, if only to be left alone. But there were reasons behind such a thing. He had no time for useless women who would lounge upon his furniture, women who would complain of servants unable to do things beyond their capabilities, or women who would demand nothing but sex and jewels. 

There had always been something more fascinating about those who simply lived and breathed as they deemed necessary. There was something about a woman picking up her own weapon, striking down her enemies or simply taking on the world with her own hands. 

Blood washed away. Dirt did the same. 

Hakuno understood that. Whether by Enkidu’s guidance or her own wisdom, Hakuno knew that she was more than capable. There was no fear in her, not when she knew things needed to be done. She pushed forth, taking the blows as they came. She fought against the odds, born of misfortune and raised by determination. 

He watched her sleep, stroking her hair and her face lightly. 

She’d wake up in his arms tomorrow. She’d wake up there the next day as well. They’d fight, bicker; she’d wrestle him and his friend, unwilling to accept anything that fate put in her way as an obstacle. 

The door slammed in the other room, voices murmuring, but he had no desire to necessarily go investigate who the being had brought home with them. Enkidu could wait until the morning. They’d be fine. 

His eyes were failing him, his body reaching forth for slumber. He tried to stay up, to enjoy the quiet of the bedroom and the woman in his arms, but it was to no avail. He found himself opening his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window. The woman in his arms was sitting up, rubbing at one of her eyes as he gazed up at her. 

A halo of gold glinted in that brown hair, her body glowing in the morning light. 

“Hakuno,” he called to her, reaching only to feel her lean over him. And her lips were back to his, taking their pleasure from him. 

“Good morning, Gil.” 

“What are you doing getting up?” His arms drew her back in, forcing her back to where she had been. His lips pressed against her back, eyes closing once more. 

“Enkidu is probably up already. I wanted to talk about… I mean, I don’t know what people normally do for this kind of thing. I was going to ask about it.” 

“As far as I am concerned, you are mine. You have agreed and that is all that is required.” 

Hakuno’s body turned, her hands going to his chest as those brown eyes looked up at him. “There is probably some ceremony or something that we might have to do for the gods though. I don’t want to overstep and end up bringing trouble to our doorstep.” 

Such a fool. 

Gilgamesh laughed lightly at her, moving to claim her again, but the minx was out of his arms. She slipped to the edge of the bed, that nude body, with its traceable scars, was blocking out the sun, bringing more attention to herself. 

“I’ll make breakfast since I’m up.” 

“Nothing for your husband then? You’d leave me in the bed alone?” 

Hakuno rolled her eyes at him, a bit of her hair tumbling over her shoulder as he turned away. “I really need to talk to Ninsun this morning. Enkidu sounds like he’s talking to someone too.” 

She was heading away from him, heading for the door when he intercepted. The gates dumped a fabric onto her shoulders, the woman having the gall to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Allow me to keep your body to myself,” he demanded of her, enjoying the warmth of the bed and the power radiating from her flowers. “You are well aware of my self-interests. Indulge me.” 

“My robes are on the back of the bedroom door,” she pointed out. 

Gilgamesh leaned back, pretending to hear nothing. She had no need to point that out. A mere thank you would have sufficed. 

The door to the bedroom was opened. 

“Ah, Gray, what brings you here?” 

Gilgamesh rushed from the bed, yanking Hakuno back as he snapped his armor on. The hooded woman from the café was sitting next to the King of Conqueror’s whelp. Enkidu sat across from them, sipping at a cup of coffee as they glanced their way. 

“Enkidu!” 

“We have a situation,” Enkidu told them. 

Hakuno pulled him into the other room, releasing him once he was through the door to go over to the clay being. She gave the being a small hug, murmuring about food before she was heading into the kitchen area. 

“We should not rely on a whelp and his so-called apprentice,” Gilgamesh told the being, sitting down near the being. He materialized some casual clothing onto his person, allowing himself to settle in just the slightest bit. “We do have a problem, but it is ours to handle.” 

“Melloi would like to offer his assistance,” Enkidu told him. 

“Oh really?” Gilgamesh looked over at the man, noting the rather large bruises on the man’s neck and cheek. “And how would he have come to such a decision, my friend?” 

“We… discussed it.” Enkidu smiled over at the man. “Didn’t we?” 

“Your friend threatened me after I tried to follow after you and your woman,” Melloi- no. Waver. He had gone by Waver with the King of Conquerors. Waver adjusted his jacket, “not that it was necessary. Gray has taken a personal liking to the woman and she is an innocent, despite the abnormalities to her strengths.” 

Despite being a mana fountain, was what he meant to say. 

“We have allies,” Gilgamesh pointed out. “They are on their way.” 

Enkidu raised a brow at him, but Waver merely nodded. “You are referring to Bazett, correct?” 

“And what would you know of Iron Fists?” 

“I was called upon by the Clock Tower to investigate the blooms of Fuyuki and the cause behind them. Right now, this city is impossible to sense magus in. The flower blooms die outside of the city and increase the capabilities of the magus utilizing them to an extreme extent. There are those who are concerned that the flowers could possibly be utilized in a manner to start an overturning of nobles if any mages find the source. Old families with dying power could become strong again. Strong families could be wiped out. Along with that, the priest in this city has called upon the Association, stating that they believe a magus may be responsible. If so, that would mean that the magus responsible would be given the status of a Sealing Designation.” 

“The priest is asking for Hakuno to be taken in again,” Enkidu murmured. 

“I know what the status means,” Gilgamesh replied. He leaned back. “Hakuno is mine, in name and in body. There is no taking what is mine.” 

The whelp’s eye twitched. “Do you think your claims matter-“

“You have come here to merely tell me that the priest is being a fool and that you are here to understand the mystery behind Hakuno’s blooms. You may return home then. There is nothing more to discuss.” 

“What can we do to avoid this Sealing thing,” Hakuno asked from behind him. She moved to set a plate down on the table and settle into his arms, leaning against him gently. 

“There is no need to bother,” Gilgamesh replied. “Enkidu and I are here.” 

“I know, but if they can help, then that makes things easier for both of you,” Hakuno pointed out. 

“There’s no need when we can handle it.” 

Hakuno didn’t listen, she turned to the other two instead. “What are you wanting to do in order to help? I can’t necessarily cut back on the blooms. I’ve been having trouble with that since I was taken by Caster.” 

“Your problem most likely stems from control,” Waver told her. “If we cut back your usage-“

“Absolutely not.” 

Both he and Enkidu were together in that, Gilgamesh finding the woman shaking her head. 

“I start having memory problems when I do that. Is there something else we could do?” 

Waver looked at them all, shaking his head as he pulled out a cigar and lit it quietly. “Hakuno, your power, however strong it is, should be contained to some point. Allowing it to grow and fester throughout the city will encourage more mages to arrive. Your power is creating a strange circumstance in the city, where the air itself feels different. Crime’s down, but the police force itself is becoming filled with magus. It won’t be long until the city becomes somewhat of an outlier in the world and the Mages Association becomes concerned about its standing as having London as the capital of the world’s mages.” 

“That doesn’t sound like our problem,” Gilgamesh countered. “Whatever happens amongst you and your little group is none of our concern.” 

“Others will come looking for Hakuno,” Waver pointed out. 

“I can’t hold it back and I don’t want to fight other mages.” 

“Then you’re asking too much.” The mage leaned back, sighing. He attention went to his smoke. “If I had been able to utilize your power when I was younger-“

“Your servant still would have lost to me,” Gilgamesh countered. And he would have had other aims, upon finding the woman. 

A knocking came from the door and Enkidu sighed, standing up. “I am going to assume that is our friends. Give me a moment to answer the door.” 

Gray moved over to Hakuno’s side, looking at the ring on her finger. “You were very excited last night. I could feel your mana from the other side of the room.” 

“Gilgamesh surprised me,” Hakuno told her, fiddling with the ring on her finger. 

“HAKUNO!” 

The woman froze, as did he, as Gilgamesh looked over at the doorway and glared at those entering. “What did I tell you about them, Bazett?! Are you that incompetent?” 

“Shove it, Gilgamesh. You told me we were dealing with Kirei and the Mages Association. That means we’re all in. That means Shirou and Saber too.” Bazett glared back at him, but the lancer at her side chuckled, glancing around. 

“You’ve got other guests.” 

“Wh-What the hell is this?!” 

Waver was on his feet, gaping at the others. 

“My lord, you’re going to drop your cigar,” Gray argued quietly. 

“…You were… Wasn’t he Iskander’s master?” Saber asked, motioning at him and looking his way. 

“Waver,” Gilgamesh supplied. 

“It’s been a long time,” Saber bowed at him lightly. “I am servant to Emiya Shirou and a servant of the latest war, although Lancer and I have called a truce.” 

“You can’t call a truce in the Holy Grail wars!” 

Obviously, there was much that the mage didn’t know because they had managed it. Lancer moved to sit on the edge of the couch and yawn. 

“Has anyone made breakfast yet? Bazett and I were watching a church last night.” 

“I’ll make something,” Shirou offered. “Do you um… Do you mind, Hakuno.” 

The woman motioned at the kitchen. “Go.” 

Ah, but Enkidu moved back to her side and pinched her. “Be nice, Hakuno. At least go help him.” 

“He tried to attack Gilgamesh. I heard both you and Gil talking,” Hakuno told them, scowling. “I’m not going to apologi-“

The being switched to Sumerian. “You should talk to him and understand why. It is something that Gilgamesh and I will not be able to get a straightforward answer about.” 

“Can we trust someone who attacked us?” Hakuno countered. 

“Lancer and Bazett trust them. If you find out the reason behind the fight, then we can prevent it.” 

She didn’t like it. The pure bliss of seeing her hesitate, siding with him on the two’s presence in this situation was second to none. But that didn’t stop her from leaving his side, her hand lingering on him as she moved. She was heading over to the boy in the kitchen and slowly helping him pull down a pan and get the stove started. 

Their low murmurings were drowned out as Saber sat down between himself and Gray. 

“You look pleased despite having me here.” 

“Should I not be?” 

Saber smiled over to Hakuno. “I’m glad to see she’s alright.” 

“No thanks to you.” 

“I wanted to help, but when you wounded the very person you were helping, it’s hard to do anything. I talked to her for a long time about you.” 

Gray was looking to Waver, getting up as Enkidu explained the events of the war with Cu Chulainn and Bazett. 

Which left him looking back down at Saber. 

“I am not interested in your excuses.” 

“Hakuno is my family, through Merlin,” Saber told him. “I want to be here to help. I told Shirou that we needed to when Bazett called us. Whatever is needed, within our capabilities, we’ll help with. After all, her blooms in the city have helped Shirou and I get stronger as well.” 

She was smiling too much at him, too pleased with how things were going. 

“You are useless to me.” 

“I can tell you what Hakuno thinks about you.” 

“If it escaped your gaze, I have already taken care of any concerns I may have had in regards to Hakuno. She is wholly mine, Saber. She bears my ring on her finger and my marks on her body.” 

There was a look thrown his way from Enkidu, but Saber shook her head. 

“I’m glad she’s happy.” 

There was something more coming with that. 

“I want to spend time with you both more. My mind went over everything that she told me when she was worried about forgetting things. She told me about how much she enjoyed being with you and reading about Uruk. She told me about Enkidu and about this place and how she came to be here with you. I think it would be interesting. Even if I don’t like you at all.” 

“I am not interested.” 

“I’m here as a friend and a fellow king, Gilgamesh.” 

“I have only one friend, Saber. I need no others.” 

“Then what is Hakuno to you?” 

“She is my queen consort-“

“Ah, right. She said you had called her your second life. I don’t really read romance, so I didn’t think much of that comment.” Saber grinned. “Let us help.” 

“No.” 

“Shirou won’t be an issue.” 

“I do not need the King of Conqueror’s boy and I do not need you or your mongrel’s assistance. Enkidu and I are more than capable of handling-“

“You gave her what?!” Waver gaped at the being, being ushered into silence before the being continued to speak. 

“You may be more than capable of handling things,” Saber continued, “but we can make things easier. We want to make things easier. Give us the opportunity to redeem ourselves. Shirou is a good kid and I want to help Hakuno more. You both managed to put a stop to Caster for us.” 

This was getting tiresome. He had no interest. He didn’t want them here, interfering further with what he needed to do. 

“Our guest was explaining things,” Hakuno’s voice told someone. “If you and Saber want to help, then I think we need to start by learning what we can from him.” 

“It would seem Hakuno is welcome to us joining,” Saber told him, standing up and moving over to where Hakuno was carrying plates over to the living room area. “Let me help, Hakuno. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Oh, that must be what Gilgamesh was talking about a moment ago,” Saber smiled brightly to her. “Congratulations, Hakuno. I know it must be very exciting.” 

“He asked me yesterday at Enkidu’s gallery showing.” 

“He asked?” 

“Everyone!” Enkidu stopped the conversations, their expression paler than normal. “As much as I know we all want to find a solution to this problem, I just remembered that Hakuno and I have a couple clients coming this morning… We must ask you all to meet at someone else’s home for now or to meet later.” 

Clients? 

There had never been mention of…

Gilgamesh paused at the sight of blond hair ducking back behind Hakuno’s bedroom door. 

No…

His eyes drifted to Hakuno’s frown, standing up immediately. “They should be here any moment, Enkidu. You should have been thinking about this.” 

“It escaped me when we found out about this situation,” Enkidu told him. 

“We’ll meet at my place,” Shirou told them all. “Let’s head there and once these guys are done, they can meet with us.” 

Hakuno nodded numbly, watching the group slowly make their way to the door and put their shoes on. Gray and Saber frowned at one another, Waver ignoring them both and asking Cu Chulainn about drinks as they left. 

Bazett shot a grin their way as she pulled the door shut. 

“…What was that abou-“

Ninsun didn’t even give the girl a moment to breathe. Immediately, she was bounding across the room, wrapping her arms around Hakuno’s person, and kissing her face endlessly. 

“My daughter!” 

Enkidu moved over to his side, “I sense another god in the other room.” 

Gilgamesh groaned. “You brought Enki, Mother?” 

The woman was too caught up in raining affections down upon his woman, paying no mind to the makeshift being exiting their room and heading to the fridge for a bottle of wine. 

“N-Ninsun,” Hakuno breathed, trying to survive the onslaught of affections. “M-mom-“

“You must call me that every time we speak to one another,” Ninsun told her, cupping her face in her hands. “Every time. You are my precious child now, more dear to me than my herds. You and Gilgamesh are mine and that is how that will be.” 

Enkidu snickered at him, moving forward and pulling out their phone. “If you would like, I have footage of your son’s actions last night. We could watch it together.” 

“Enkidu!” 

“You, my son’s friend and brother in arms,” Ninsun pulled them in as well, kissing their forehead. “Prepare me your recollection! I wish to see this circumstance with my own eyes. Hakuno’s short prayer to me and the amount of mana in this room will keep me sustained for as long as necessary and then some!” 

“Enkidu, don’t-“

But the being was already pressing play, showing his mother as Hakuno remained pressed against her chest. Those red eyes viewed his admission, smile widening as she held his woman closer to herself. Another onslaught of affections rained down upon Hakuno. 

“You are going to be spoiled until the end of days, my sweet child, and I shall enjoy every moment!” 

She was going to be smothered at this rate, unable to escape from a newfound parent. 


	41. Space and Time Gap

“Precious, precious little magician,” Ninsun cooed, kissing her cheeks again and laughing. Hakuno could feel herself being buried in the woman’s arms. “Ah, but she’s gotten a few more stripes since the last time I saw her, Gilgamesh.”

She squeaked at the feel of the woman’s hands pulling the robes around her down a little more, tracing the scar from Excalibur. 

“Mother-“

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the woman dismissively replied to her son, her hold tightening. “I am so glad that she’s let loose. Look at how magnificent you are, little one.” The woman lifted her chin, looking her over carefully with those eyes so much like Gilgamesh. Her blonde hair seemed to glow in the light from the sun outside, her presence blindingly beautiful. 

“Ah- Mom,” Hakuno couldn’t manage the rest of her words. Calling such a glorious presence something as mundane and awful as the title of mom was too much. She felt her face burning a little as the woman pulled her hand into her own and stroked it gently. 

“I see he went with something so plain,” Ninsun tsked, glancing over at her son. “What about half the rings I had left with you? There’s a particularly gorgeous one with garnets that I know would have looked better.” 

“I decided on what I decided. It matches her bracelet that I gave her.” 

Hakuno went to speak, but the woman was holding her tighter, frowning more at her son. “It does not need to match. It should suit her on her own. Bracelets are cumbersome and unnecessary when you are in the bedroom.” 

“She will be fine.” 

“A typical response from a king who’s never had a lady remaining with him. There are things that you could spoil her with and you are simply minimalistic in your decisions.” 

Oh no. 

“I’m fine,” Hakuno tried to tell her. “I don’t really need anything-“

“Hush, you’ve been cared for by a being accustomed to simple needs and a king who was raised so well but still has so much to learn.” Ninsun looked over at the other figure in the room, watching them lift their mask slightly to drink one of the wines from the fridge. “Enki, you don’t have any responses on this matter?” 

“Shameful,” Enki told her. “Such insolence with your daughter by right.” 

She smirked, proud of the response. Ninsun’s hand brushed her hair over her shoulder, looking down at her as Hakuno felt herself wondering what kind of trouble was coming next. 

“Mo-“

“Gilgamesh treats me just fine. I don’t want anything much. I am happy with this.” Hakuno told the woman. “He’s given me everything.” 

A snickering came from across the counter. 

“Do not begin to state what is on your mind,” Gilgamesh warned the god, glaring over at him. “Hakuno is correct. I have provided plenty.” 

Ninsun looked over at Enkidu, waiting for the being to say something. 

“If you would like to take some kind of action, great goddess,” Enkidu offered. 

“As usual, you are sensible, Clay being.” 

“Wait- Nin-Mom!” Hakuno looked back at Gilgamesh as the woman pulled her towards her room, finding Gilgamesh pressing a hand to his forehead and shaking his head. They were gone, with the door closing. 

“How quaint. The palace was far nicer than this.” Ninsun picked up a few of the items on the dresser, wrinkling her nose a bit before she opened the closet, nodding to herself a bit. “It makes my heart weep looking at this pathetic collection. Ah, but I cannot expect much from a world that cannot sustain magic outside of this city.” 

“You don’t really need to help me find clothes.” 

The woman pulled one of the thinner outfits out, humming a bit as she held it up. “This is a different fabric from what I have…” She looked over at her and nodded. “Come here, Hakuno. You need mothering.” 

Mothering. 

Her mind flickered back, a shiver running through her mind at the phrasing. 

“I don’t really do mothering,” Hakuno told her. 

“Don’t- Don’t be absurd, child. Come here.” The woman motioned her once more to come over, earning another head shake and a step away. 

“I really don’t think I need-“ 

The woman made an annoyed sound, moving with her head held high and the same annoyed look on her face as her son got. She looked down her nose at her, bemused. 

“What is it? Have I done something that has made you doubt your goddess?” 

“Of course not.” 

“You do not have faith in my taste? You think that I am lacking in some manner then?” The woman leaned over her, the bemused look growing. 

Did she need to be this intimidating? She knew that she didn’t handle compliments. Surely, she could understand that she didn’t care for the idea of mothers. Surely, she could understand that the idea of thinking of someone as amazing as her with the term that had been tainted and besmirched in the manner that ‘mother’ had been ruined by her own mother was too much. 

Hakuno frowned back at her, accepting the dress from the woman and holding it close. 

“I don’t want to think of you like I do my own mother,” Hakuno told her. “You’ve been there for me through everything and my own mother has been with me for nothing. She didn’t even think of me as human.” 

The tension was gone in a moment, going out like a candle in the wind. 

She could feel the woman pulling her in close, the frustration gone and her expression soft now. 

“Oh, little magician,” the woman murmured to her. “That is just another sign that you are not being indulged and spoiled in the manner that you need.” 

“Right now we have more important things going on. The Mage Association and the Church are after me and Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and I need to be prepared for when they come to attack. They’re going to try to take me away again.” 

“I was listening,” she told her. 

“I shouldn’t be indulging when there’s work to be done.” 

She rolled her eyes, undoing the belt of her robes. “That is nonsense. Enki is in the other room right now and I am here. You are all fine.” 

They wouldn’t be here forever. Hakuno couldn’t argue though. The woman was already tossing the robes aside, taking back the dress and tossing it over her head. She felt her hands pulled through the long hanging sleeves, the woman humming again before she was going to the dresser as though she sensed the jewels inside. 

She hung back, waiting patiently as the woman hummed and motioned her over. 

The woman was having fun with this, muttering about matching things. 

“My son couldn’t give you a betrothal bracelet that would better match the rest of the gifts he and I have both given you.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Ninsun glanced over at her, raising a brow. “Your bracelet is a betrothal bracelet. It is often a political gift that nobles give other kingdom’s children when they know that they would like to merge their kingdoms. I know that Gilgamesh was provided such trinkets in the hopes that he would decide upon a queen consort and he had destroyed many of them.” 

She wrapped her hand around the bracelet, frowning. 

“Do not think deeply on the matter. My son no doubt did not think much of the bracelet at the time of bequeathing it to you. He no doubt thought that he was merely gifting a child a useless trinket from the past.” 

She was tempted to take it off, just to make things easier, but a smile grew on the woman’s face as she found what she was looking for. 

“This is better.” 

Hakuno sighed. 

Another hour of fiddling with everything in the room, the woman was satisfied with very little. The bathroom was too small, too cold. She was fascinated with the heated tiles. 

She complained of the bedroom size, the bed itself being as she called it, ‘an atrocity to the state of the room’, but she noticed the instrument and demanded to be entertained. Hakuno looked to the door, but the others weren’t coming. She was settled into place and her lyre placed in hand. 

Perhaps she should have listened to Enkidu a little more, she thought as she shyly played the most basic of songs upon it. 

“Have no fear, child. My son is excellent at playing. He will teach you.” 

She resumed her complaints, pausing upon the books on her shelf and complaining of the volumes. 

“There is not enough about our people on these shelves,” she told her, pulling texts from their place. “What is this? Mathematics? The life and times of King Arthur? What use is there of you learning of this Arthur person? What could he do that surpasses my own son? Have you seen him? This scribe clearly has not.” 

Hakuno leaned back, lying upon the bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hakuno, please play for me again. My head is aching from the nonsense those two have left for you,” Ninsun called, continuing her perusal of the shelving. 

What were the others doing, she wondered vaguely, fiddling with the lyre. It had been too long since she had played. Her fingers were already hating the strings, her mind already knowing that she couldn’t remember the next part of any of the songs that were on her mind. 

“This is pathetic,” Ninsun told her. “I shall have to remain here for a time. I need to correct this nonsense. I need to see this world in its current state anyway. Your flowers will sustain me well enough for the process. It shall be fine. This space and time has been given a gap enough for the ancients to slip through and I intend to take full advantage of that.” 

The door cracked as Ninsun excused herself to the restroom. 

She could see Gilgamesh moving through the door, catching sight of her. 

“Gil,” she breathed, sighing. 

“Where-“

“Bathroom,” Hakuno whispered. 

The man was crossing the room, wrapping his arms around her. The lyre was forgotten, set aside in lieu of holding the king. This, she thought. This was what she had wanted. It was all that she wanted. Indulgences and spoils were for others. 

The man chuckled at her, a smirk coming to his face. “What is this? You are more eager than usual.” 

“Please,” she begged him. 

Those eyes darkened. She could feel his lips taking hers again, harder than ever. She could feel his arms wrapping around her, pulling her deeper into the center of the bed. Her own hands were moving along his shirt, unbuttoning it as she let him do as he pleased. 

This was what she wanted right now. 

Him. 

Nothing could beat simply enjoying Gilgamesh’s company. Nothing could beat the idea of being able to have him in her arms and forget about everything in the world. 

“You are so eager,” Gilgamesh murmured into her ear. “I intend to take my time with this. I have a good idea in mind of how to do this with you. Do not ruin my good intentions, Hakuno.” 

Her hand reached between them, finding something hard and awaiting in his pants. 

The skirts of her dress went up, the man’s lips claiming her own again. She moaned at the feel of his hands drifting the dress higher, not caring at all what happened from here. 

“Gil-“

A blade went to the man’s neck. 

They both paused, Gil’s eyes going to the gates nearby. 

“You are not ruining my time with my daughter, are you, my son?” 

“…I was… entertaining,” Gilgamesh stated, unwilling to move so much as an inch. “Enki would like to know how long you are going to keep their grandchild waiting. He would like the chance to talk to the one who prays to him because he was so kind as to ‘create a perfect clay friend for a perfect king’.” 

The blade moved away, making Hakuno sigh in relief. 

“I forgot he was here,” the woman confessed. “He is such a minor god.” 

He was more prominent in so many ways, Hakuno thought, not daring to say that aloud. The blonde looked around before crossing her arms. 

“Release her to talk to Enki. I wish to speak to you on the faults of this place and then we must discuss this situation you are in. I cannot fight your battles, but I can provide my support, as I have in the past. There are other things I must warn you of as well.” 

Gilgamesh moved to his side, motioning her to leave. 

Leaving the two to speak was a bit hard, knowing that Ninsun was no doubt going to be complaining about her not knowing the lyre very well. She could see Gilgamesh offering to teach her and having to suffer through learning the infernal thing. 

Enki was sitting with Enkidu though, mask off as she entered. His eyes drifted over, skin a strange pale color as he nodded in greeting. 

“Has she finally finished playing around in there?” Enkidu asked. 

“She was complaining about things,” Hakuno told them, earning a nod from both of them. Enki grinned, the skin growing taut on his face. 

“She is highly opinionated and will forever be unsatisfied with things as they are. You will find she is very protective as well. Although, you may have already noticed from being healed so nicely.” 

“I remember someone mentioning that she helped,” Hakuno told him. 

The god nodded, looking over at Enkidu. “I have come for two reasons. My first is to meet little Hakuno myself. As a woman to Gilgamesh, she is now under the close watch of the gods. Any children will be divine and that means that we may be able to slip into this time and place.” 

“Understandable,” Enkidu replied, although their face said that they were not happy with that fact. 

“The other reason is,” he paused as a low roar came from the other room. “Ah, she has told Gilgamesh. I did not expect her to be so quick about it.” 

“What do you mean she is here? Do you realize what could be repeated again?! These humans will do more than merely wait for a king to tell them what to do if a bull comes tearing apart the city!” 

Hakuno stared at her room, listening to the woman’s voice murmuring to her son. 

“Ishtar is here,” Enki mentioned. “She decided to take on a vessel to be able to fully encompass the offerings that this world has to offer.” 

The whole room seemed to have grown cold, the clay being glaring over at the god. “Where?” 

“We must be careful. This is mere information, my creation. Remain out of her way and she cannot do anything to you. Ignore her and things will be fine.” 

“Until she decides she wants something from us,” Enkidu countered. They rolled up their sleeves. “You cannot argue what she gets into her head. You’ve done so before.” 

Enki winced, hearing the door to her room opening and quickly returning their mask to their face. The dark mask made their eyes more like dark sockets, the wooden mask a mossy green as Hakuno felt Gilgamesh pull her close and Ninsun closing in on them. 

“It will be fine, Gilgamesh.” 

“It will be.” Gilgamesh looked to Enkidu. “We’re going to go kill her vessel.” 

“And then she can demand another vessel,” Ninsun countered. “A vessel you would be less willing to provide.” 

“Don’t you dare threaten her-“

Ninsun glared at him, stopping him with a raised a hand. “Hakuno is mine as much as she is yours. I came here to warn you so you could be wise.” 

“You have something to help keep her away?” 

The woman huffed, crossing her arms. “I already put it on her. I used my own energy. Be grateful.” 

Hakuno pressed a hand to the necklace the woman had placed around her neck. Gilgamesh’s eyes followed. 

“You couldn’t do her bracelet?” 

“It already has too much of her mana within it. I cannot do a thing about it. She’s trapped memories in it as well. It is far too sentimental.” 

Well then. 

“I’ll just keep it on at all times,” Hakuno promised her. 

“Ishtar will be after us,” Gilgamesh told her. 

“She is already in her vessel,” Enki offered. “It feels as though she is stuck within it as well. So long as you don’t kill her, she should be fine.” 

Ninsun didn’t seem fine with that comment though. The woman looked around and sighed, opening more of the gates and beginning to dump more items into the place. 

“There is no need-“

“You are living like mongrels, allow me to fix things.” 

“I know how to take care of what belongs to me,” Gilgamesh argued. 

There was a fight brewing between the two. Hakuno turned away from them and went to Enki’s side, reaching up and hesitating. 

“Do you mind if I take off your mask?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You weren’t wearing it a minute ago. You can’t really enjoy your wine with it on.” 

The god hesitated a moment before nodding. 

Their face was a mixture of clay and skin, from the looks of it. Glancing between him and Enkidu, she could see that there were many similar features. 

“This is uncomfortable.” 

“You look very nice,” Hakuno told him. 

“I look like how I am, an ancient god of creation who has found that their body is giving out from the stress of keeping the ancient gods and goddesses of our world alive. Continuing with the parallel universes and the infinite realms and their possibilities require constant attention and pieces of the body. At this point, I am closer to that of Enkidu’s body than my own original one.” 

Parallel universes. Hakuno frowned at that, thinking carefully about the implications. “Is there a universe that allows me to avoid homework?” 

The god snorted. “There is a universe to which you avoid having Enkidu and Gilgamesh join and end up unable to do anything until centuries into the future when your body is recreated by a computer gone into extremes and become the master to Gilgamesh. You become embroiled in the computer's other creation's schemes once more and end up with two of your king.” 

Well... He clearly enjoyed his wine.

“That would be impossible,” Enkidu countered. “Gilgamesh and I would always meet. We sense one another despite anything in our way.” 

The god shrugged, resuming his drinking. 

Hakuno sat quietly, watching the mother and son bickering over the home, the gates pouring more nonsense into the space as they continued to fight one another. 

“…Is it okay that I am giving so much power to this city?” 

Enkidu went to speak, but the god held up a hand. The man’s eyes drifted over to the being before he looked at her. 

“What do you imagine happening in the end, Hakuno?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You have eternity. What is your goal? What will give your life meaning?” 

Meaning? 

Hakuno shook her head. “I get to live with Enkidu and Gilgamesh.” 

“I live amongst Ninsun and the other gods, but we become bored after centuries, devoting ourselves to our work and the traversing of universes.” 

Did that mean that they would grow bored of one another? Right now, if she asked, they could probably go with the gods, escape this place and wait out the mages until they had forgotten about her. The flowers would die off and their friends would forget them after a time. 

They could simply wait and escape. 

Living in this city sounded nice though. Enkidu had their art. Gilgamesh enjoyed being lazy for now, but he had mentioned liking architecture. He could probably add to the view outside their window. 

And she had…

She didn’t have much, admittedly. Always hidden away from the mages and the church, always kept away from other humans; there wasn’t much that she knew of this world yet. She knew how to connect with people. 

But she could learn. 

Enki shook his head, leaning close to her. “I owe a certain young lady for providing me her mana in prayers so I shall inform you of this: there is a woman coming. She has an offer for you. I would suggest you take it.” 

“What is the offer?” 

“A goal.” 

What did that mean? 

“Ninsun!” Enki moved to stand up, fixing his mask back into place as the goddess looked his way. “We should return. The other gods will become more aware of the gap in space and time if we remain long. Allow the three to have their home. We can return when Hakuno has her ceremony with Gilgamesh planned and about to begin.” 

“We will inform you of it,” Enkidu told the god, earning a nod. 

“I… I was hoping to remain a while longer.” Ninsun frowned at him. “You may-“

“We must meet with others,” Gilgamesh informed her. “Leave us for a time.” 

She didn’t want to leave them. If anything, the demand made her more torn. 

Hakuno moved to stand up, making her way around the counter area and wrapping her arms around the woman. The hug in return was tight, the murmurs of endearment spoken to her making her eyes tear up, but she had to do better. 

Ignoring the compliments, Hakuno hugged her more and tried again with this concept of a mother. 

“I love you, mother.” 

She was squished, the woman lifting her from the very floor in her embrace as she whined loudly to Enki. Gilgamesh’s snickering could be heard nearby as the god groaned. 

“Put her down, Ninsun. You cannot take her with you. She is not a temple maiden that you can spoil in her home for a few days. She is your son’s betrothed and chosen one. Leave her to your son and let us return. Enlil will not avoid our presence here forever.” 

“I will listen for your prayers,” Ninsun told her, kissing her cheeks and nose and lips lightly. “Every single moment of every day. You may speak to me at any time.” 

“Ninsun,” Enki called again. 

“You are my daughter, do you understand?” The woman kissed her forehead last. “You are mine now and you need to understand that to the very essence of your being. You belong to Ninsun and Gilgamesh. Wholly. Do not doubt it for a moment.” 

“Ninsun!” 

“You are commanding me when I am busy!” She snapped at him. Her face smoothed back out as she looked at her again. “Maybe tell me one more time.” 

Hakuno rolled her eyes, leaning forward and kissing the woman’s cheeks. “I love you, mother. I don’t really have good memories of a mother, but-“

“You have me. You have good memories now.” The woman hugged her once more before moving to the god’s side. 

They hurried through the gates, vanishing. 

“I hate gods,” Enkidu groaned. 

“She is as overbearing as ever,” Gilgamesh complained. 

Hakuno held onto the necklace around her neck, nodding a bit as she looked at the two. “We should get to the others and find out what the plan is. We need to stop the Mages Association.” 

And then she’d find this woman with her goal to join, Hakuno thought to herself. 

It must have been a good goal, for a god like Enki to vouch for her. 


	42. To Steal A King's Treasure

Gilgamesh didn’t let them leave, not immediately.

Hakuno could almost see the vein in Enkidu’s temple throbbing as the being argued with him about how to proceed. The moment the others were gone and Gilgamesh had opened the door, he’d paused. 

Their acquaintances could have been near Ishtar. 

They hadn’t considered what the gods could do with Hakuno’s power radiating through the city. The freedom that she had been granted by letting go of her holding back and simply letting the whole city be overwhelmed with mana and power had not had consequences considered. 

“We can have Melloi teach Hakuno to hold back.” 

“And then we risk Hakuno’s memory,” Gilgamesh countered, waving a hand. “Perhaps there was something to your original idea of leaving this city.” 

Enkidu groaned. “And then her power develops in another area and people can track who was wandering to that new land. The list will be small, since they will be able to narrow the time down to a short span and be able to look up who is new. This world is too communicative, Gil.” 

He hummed. “You both enjoy the wilderness.” 

“And you do not. You enjoy your ventures into the city. You like your views too much.” 

A shrug. No use in denying the obvious. 

After a moment, Hakuno had her shoes off, moving to setting on the counter and munch on some snacks in the fruit bowl nearby. Her eyes drifted over the two arguing, considering their options a bit more carefully. 

Asking Ninsun and Enki for help was a useless endeavor. The god and goddess had warned them of Ishtar and had already advised them on being careful. What’s more, asking them about Ishtar may enlighten the other gods. She wasn’t sure how prayers worked, but Enki seemed to know when she prayed to Ninsun. 

Perhaps the other gods heard her as well. 

Praying to Ishtar, perhaps? 

Well, that would be a bit difficult. 

It wasn’t necessarily hard to pray to a god or goddess, but she hadn’t been the most polite to the goddess in her actions and thoughts. She’d burned a lot of things and laughed endlessly at Gilgamesh’s rejection of her in the epic. She’d also taken the liberty of beginning to pray, just for the opportunity to insult her on the two’s behalf. 

Couldn’t necessarily say it was because she had been young and foolish, since she still approved of those actions and would do it again. 

“Gil? Enki?” Hakuno glanced over at the two, frowning. “There’s something I don’t get.” 

Both men paused, glancing over at her. 

“Just a minute, Hakuno- Enkidu, what if-“

“If Ishtar found a vessel and I am vulnerable as a vessel, then what’s stopping another god or goddess from simply claiming me?” 

Silence. 

Enkidu’s face paled somehow, their eyes drifting to Gilgamesh. 

“…What do we do?” 

“There are not enough younger gods and goddesses around, Hakuno.” Gilgamesh waved a hand. “Claiming your body, while an appealing idea to many, I’m sure, would require certain attributes that you do not possess. Your virtuous person, for example…” He paused. “…Enkidu, I can’t-“

“You can’t.” Enkidu nodded. “You’d open up opportunity for more.” 

“What?” Hakuno looked between them. “What are you talking about?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “We will have to do something about this. Divinity or some kind of craft or something.” The man hummed a bit, running a hand through his hair. “…If I had access to the church’s archives-“

“Would they let you through the doors, Gil?” 

Another grimace from the man. 

“We should talk to the others,” Hakuno pointed out. “Now that Ninsun and Enki aren’t here, maybe we could ask them to come back?” 

“We’re vulnerable anywhere in the city,” Gilgamesh pointed out. “Leaving or staying doesn’t matter. We’ve opened up the city to whatever may happen.” 

He was pacing a bit, his clothes swapping for his biker jacket and slacks. 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu moved around their friend, settling in front of her. They went to speak, but their words failed them. They had no suggestions, no ideas. 

Their silence only upset Gil more. 

There was no choice in the matter. They would have to confront the problem directly before it became worse. If they didn’t, they’d only watch their every step, worry over their every action. Each person that came to them would be someone to mistrust and suspect. 

Sleep would elude them. 

Hakuno closed her eyes, clearing her mind a moment before she reached out. 

“…Hakuno,” Gil’s voice came from nearby. “What are you doing?” 

She listened further to the world around her, reaching out to the world and trying to find the woman. She needed to find the woman, if only to stop this. Things were finally calm. Things were finally coming together. 

Gil was free. 

Enkidu had her and their friend at their side. 

She had a life building around her. Friends, family; it was all there. She could go outside and hold her head in the sunlight, not fearing that someone would come after her. The Mages Association couldn’t find her in a city abuzz in power. 

_“You called, pitiful human?”_

“Ishtar.” 

The two sets of arms around her, trying to shake her from speaking to the woman were strong, but she kept her focus. 

_”Golden boy’s puppet? How are you faring, enjoying someone else’s feast for the eyes?”_

She didn’t sound particularly genuine in that question. If anything, she sounded more pissed than anything else. She needed to be careful about how she did this. A previous bad move before had led to the death of Enkidu. This woman had strength behind her, although not in her. 

_”I can hear your thoughts,”_ the woman pointed out. _”Do not insult me.”_

“Sorry…”

“Hakuno! Hakuno, do not do this to us! Open your eyes this instant, mongrel!” 

The woman’s laugh echoed in her mind, celestial in how it sounded. Oddly enough, it sounded familiar. She had heard a voice like hers before. Perhaps she knew the vessel? 

But then, she had barely met anyone in this city. 

_”Now, don’t you worry about whose body I claimed. It is quite a gorgeous thing and I am sure it will be received well enough. I’m not particularly interested in your precious Gilgamesh either. Ereshkigal take him, he’s been nothing but a pain in my end since I felt lustful for him.”_ The woman’s voice went quiet a moment before continuing. _”I have heard a great deal about you, tiny magician. Gossip is something the gods do best. You should feel honored that I’ve bothered to take a body in this time, to grace you with my presence and answer your little so-called prayer.”_

“What do you want?” 

She stopped listening to the world around her, although she knew the two were panicking nearby. Before she calmed them down, she needed to know what the woman was after. What did she want, if not Gilgamesh? What could she possibly desire? 

_”Do you know what I am looking at right now?”_

That was a useless question. She couldn’t see the woman’s surroundings. This was not a visually enlightened kind of communication. 

_”I’m looking at a flower bloom. A rare and particularly powerful flower bloom at that. One of hundreds. The bloom in particular was never meant to exist, since any with these powers was quickly suffering at the hands of mortals and mages alike. The last person to possess such blooms took safety in a tower, bestowed upon them through divine means. They eluded all gods and simply burrowed away until death. Their descendants were quickly wiped from this world. Their mana circuits though, preserved in the ruins of their king’s castle after an attack left them wounded, were preserved. They were found and placed in a child of the modern times, a young baby who took to them like a fish to water. The circuits adapted and merged, creating a being of the old world.”_

“You want flower blooms?” 

_”I came for you, little flower mage. I even demanded the other gods stand aside for my claiming of you. I intend to possess that which the king so zealously protects for himself. The magician of the old world who purified that which the great grail tainted and doomed for misfortune and death.”_ She laughed a little. _”Naturally, this will require us to lose a couple stragglers, but with my power and the amplification of your mana in this city as well as my vessel’s power, I should be able to accomplish that. You’ll make a lovely temple maiden.”_

Temple-

A pair of lips were pressing against her own. She couldn’t say anything back to the woman. A pair of hands were delving into her hair, their head tilting to kiss her deeper. 

She knew these lips, the feel of these arms around her. Opening her eyes, Hakuno could see Gilgamesh pulling back. His expression darkened. 

“You little fool! What part of do not tempt the woman did you not understand? You have led her straight to us!” 

“She’s not after a body,” Hakuno breathed, her body shivering. 

A blanket came from the gates, wrapping around her. She moved closer to the king, pressing against him. “She is not after you at all. She’s going to kill you and Enkidu.” 

The being moved to the fridge, beginning to pour her a glass of something as she remained against the king. Her mind was running over the conversation again, trying to think carefully about what was said. Anything else she may have mentioned, a location in particular, since she had mentioned the flowers. 

Her mind was coming up blank. 

“Enkidu…” Hakuno looked over at the being as they handed her the cup. “What exactly does a temple maiden do?” 

She’d asked before. The answers had always been so simple, so carefully worded. 

They forgave sins. 

They made people happy. 

They were merely assistants of sorts to the gods. 

“Temple maidens…” Enkidu paused, glancing to the king. 

“Temple maidens are women who have given their mind, body, and soul towards their god or goddess for the divine capabilities of that particular divine being. They often can have sex with them or with humans in order to release the sins of mankind and empower their gods… Is that what Ishtar said to you?” 

His voice was colder, those eyes dark as he looked to her. 

“She said I would make a wonderful temple maiden.” 

Gilgamesh cursed, moving away from her to slam his fists into something. Enkidu didn’t look any further pleased, already pulling out their phone and moving away to contact the others. Their voice was quiet as they asked for Bazett and waited. 

The string of Sumerian was impossible to comprehend, even with her growing up around the language. Whatever the king was saying, he was not pleased. Those were not words that belonged in any polite conversation. 

“You are mine,” he warned her. 

“I know.” 

He turned away, slamming his foot into one of the tables near the door. 

“I’m going to convene with Ninsun,” he growled. 

She nodded, watching him leave the room. She was tempted to follow after him, to try communicating with the goddess on her own in order to get some guidance on this matter. Instead, she waited for Enkidu to finish their conversation, her hand twiddling with the ring around her finger. 

It was always so complicated. 

“They are coming back after talking to the others,” Enkidu told her, hanging up. “Cu Chulainn and Bazett will remain with you when Gilgamesh and I search for Ishtar’s vessel.” 

“You don’t know where to begin,” Hakuno countered. 

They shrugged. “Better to have you protected-“

“I was with Bazett and Cu Chulainn when Caster came. I don’t think it matters at the end of the day who I’m with. At least with you, I could pull the mana from around Ishtar and support the two of you in fighting her. She has her own strength and her vessel.” 

There may have been others to help her as well. If she notified the Mages Association or the Church…

No, she couldn’t think about the what ifs right now. She needed to focus on the facts. 

They would need her help. 

“I do not like the idea of you joining,” Enkidu told her. “You would be safer with our friends. You wouldn’t need to worry Gilgamesh-“

“He’ll worry anyway,” Hakuno argued. “Please, Enki.” 

There was hesitation still in those eyes. The being did not like the idea of doing this. They didn’t want her out there in harm’s way. 

She really appreciated that. 

But that wouldn’t help them right now. 

Hakuno opened her mouth to speak, but her bedroom door opened once more, Gilgamesh’s calculating smirk killing off her thoughts. 

“Hakuno is marrying me today.” 

The statement had her looking to Enkidu, sharing a clueless look before she was turning back to Gilgamesh. 

“…What do you mean?” 

Gilgamesh strolled proudly forward, turning his attention to Enkidu. “If Hakuno binds herself to me, then she will be unable to be claimed by anyone else other than the goddess whom she prays to and the man who she submits herself to. You are aware that these are the standards established by our laws, Enkidu.” 

“…I’m aware.” Enkidu frowned further. “The woman already wishes to kill you though.” 

“She’ll have to, in order to get Hakuno.” 

That wasn’t solving anything. 

Was he aware that this was solving next to nothing or was he simply too angry to think clearly? Hakuno went to speak, but the man persisted. 

“She’ll go to the church if she wants assistance, Enkidu. It’s what any mongrel with even an inkling of sense would do. She’ll ask and receive help from them. They’re close to the Mages Association. They possess a great number of mages in their buildings.” 

Hakuno paled. 

The king, however, grinned more. “We’re going to go to our enemies for the ceremony and Hakuno is going to give divine reign to Ninsun for herself.” 

Would they allow such things? She didn’t really know much about the religions of this time, but that seemed like the opposite of what they would allow under their roof. Along with that, the church are the ones who had allowed the corruption within Gilgamesh to blossom and worsen further. 

Going to them was the opposite of helpful. They’d be in a war in two directions. 

There’d be more danger than ever. 

“You will be letting the Association that seeks to kill or capture her know where she is,“ Enkidu argued. “Not only that, you’d be letting them know that we know they’re after her. You’d be risking Melloi and his apprentice-“

“The church will see a bigger picture,” Gilgamesh told them. “No man in his right mind fights the gods. I know a priest in particular that we can speak with. He’ll listen.” 


	43. See, My Love

They took the bike, the motor coming alive in a whirring of sound. It blocked out the voices around them, took over for the sounds of the cars around them as they zipped through the streets.

Hakuno could feel Gilgamesh’s arm around her waist, hear bits and pieces of the being and king speaking to one another. 

One street after another, they tore through the city, making their way to the last place she wanted to go. 

But it was not the church that she had come to know that stood before them. 

The church she had first seen had been dark and decrepit. Its adornments had been the thing of nightmares, with darkness clinging to the very shadows as though about to lurch forth and grab the unsuspecting. The church she had been trapped in had been ablaze when she had seen the outside. Her lungs had been filled with that smoke, her eyes watering as she had taken in the very depths of Ereshkigal’s home within the rising inferno. 

This church though…

The brightly painted gate surrounding the place had sheep within, the animals simply puttering around as they went from one spot to another in order to enjoy some grass. 

Behind these fluffy animals, stood a large, cheery looking establishment. The dark roof shone on one side with what seemed like a selection of mirrors. The walls held large, open windows and were all painted white. She could see a selection of trees that had been planted, creating a path towards the building itself and bearing apples. 

Gilgamesh cut the motor, smirking as he looked over the place. 

“He worked fast.” 

“I can’t sense anything,” Enkidu complained, leaning against him a little. “We should leave before something happens. I don’t trust it.” 

Those red eyes glanced over his shoulder, looking over at the being. “I already talked to Ninsun about it. She is the one that brought this idea up. We already decided Hakuno is mine, didn’t we?” 

He was looking to her now. Hakuno nodded a little, glancing to the church as well. 

There was something… uncomfortable about this place. 

It just looked strange, standing where the nightmare had stood before. It didn’t feel comfortable with clear blue skies overhead and happy little animals before it. 

“Come on.” Gilgamesh pulled himself off the bike, dragging them on and shoving his keys into a pocket. His jacket was wrapped around her, his arms moving around her and Enkidu. “This will be fine.” 

Things weren’t feeling fine though. 

They moved through the gates, closing it behind themselves and heading up towards the building. A few mages moved around the building, chattering away with one another as they carried some of the mana blooms towards the church. 

The doors were opened, a man in priest robes moved forth, allowing them into the building. 

“Please be sure to leave the blooms outside of the basement,” that all too familiar voice informed the men. 

Hakuno didn’t take another step. 

She knew that voice. She knew that man. 

This was the one that had taken Gilgamesh away to begin with. He was the one that she had imagined coming to get her. The man, with his shoulder length hair and his bemused expression turned towards them, stepping out into the sunlight. 

Gilgamesh looked back at her, frowning. 

“Gil, we-“

Enkidu was released, the king moving over to her now. She could see the priest narrowing his gaze, looking between the three of them. 

She couldn’t stop her heart from racing. She couldn’t stop the urge to fight or run. 

This man had caused-

“Look at me.” 

Her attention drifted to Gilgamesh’s face, his arms moved around her waist as Gilgamesh leaned over her. 

“Do you sense something?” 

“That priest,” Hakuno tried to say. 

“I know.” He nodded, smirking and leaning in. “Which is why this is twice as useful. We don’t back down, Hakuno. We don’t shy away from the opposition. Where is the woman who set the world ablaze to take me down?” 

“There’s not backing down and then there’s walking straight into a fight.” 

“Walk with me then.” 

Hakuno stared up at him, watching the man lean in. 

“Gilgamesh!” 

He hovered close a moment, those red eyes promising something that made her body react, her legs pressing a little closer together as he pulled back. The man looked over at the priest now, watching him head down the front stairs. 

Enkidu was moving over to their side, hands disappearing into their jacket. 

“Kirei,” Gilgamesh smirked. “You ran off before we could greet you last night. I had expected to talk to you.” 

The priest stopped just short, his attention drifting between the three of them. His expression was so blank, so disinterested. “I find that difficult to believe, considering you were quite involved in your own events this past evening.” 

He didn’t even deny being at Enkidu’s showing! 

“I don’t believe we have properly been introduced,” Enkidu spoke up. 

“We have met before, if you recall the showing that you did a year or so back. The woman in your acquaintance however…” 

He was waiting to be introduced to her. Her nerves were on edge around this man. They really should have just left. They should have doubled back. 

“This is my Hakuno,” Gilgamesh introduced, his arm tight around her waist. “You will have the great honor of binding her to my side in your puny god’s manners.” 

Kirei turned his attention back to the king. “You are deciding to pronounce yourself a Christian then, Gilgamesh?” 

“No, not particularly. I merely need someone to bind through divine mannerisms myself to Hakuno. Someone ordained and under the beliefs of those gods would suffice. Any will work.” 

“That is not how this works.” 

“You are informing me that you cannot or will not?” 

“The church practices marrying two Christians, not individuals from thousands of years ago and… their companion. What religion do you practice, child?” 

“I pray to Ninsun and Enki.” 

Kirei closed his eyes, nodding. “A Pagan and a demi-god. I cannot with good faith see you both through holy matrimony when the-“

Enkidu moved before him, their expression bright. “Would you care to give me a moment to speak to you alone?” 

“…Are you intending to threaten a priest, sculptor?” 

“Have I said anything against you yet?” Enkidu waved a hand. “I merely wanted to speak with you alone. I don’t know why you would assume there’s negative intentions. Are you feeling guilty for some reason? Cornered? Outmatched?” 

Kirei motioned them into the church, following behind them. 

“Gil,” Hakuno glanced up at him, earning a quick head shake. 

The inside of the church was like both she’d seen and been in before. Pews, an altar; but this one had people. Lots of people, chatting and cleaning around the building as the four of them walked inside. “We may speak in my office,” Kirei informed Enkidu. “As for you, Gilgamesh and companion, feel free to pray at the altar if you decide that your soul should remain in safe keeping with the holy spirit. Many of the people here are devout Christians and can inform you more on the subject.” 

Many of them here were mages, Hakuno noted, glancing around. 

The priest walked with Enkidu into the office, Enkidu closing the door behind them. 

“Enkidu is going to murder him,” Hakuno murmured. 

Gilgamesh shrugged, “then we use another useless priest in this place. There’s enough of them around that we-“

He paused. They both did. 

A set of swords were sticking out of the door now, obviously thrown. 

Hakuno glanced over at Gilgamesh. “Should we help him? Enkidu won’t stop.” 

“He’s a cockroach, Hakuno. Let the two have their conversation.” Gilgamesh motioned her along to one of the pews, settling in and leaning his head back. 

Minutes passed. 

Quiet, solemn minutes. Minutes that felt like they were leading on and on. She glanced towards the office were Enkidu had vanished several times, curious about what was going on, but knowing better than to open the door. The being could have been preparing another attack that would hit the door. They could have been finishing the priest off, which would alert the others to attack. 

“You’re probably wondering how I met the mongrel,” Gilgamesh offered after a time. 

“No, not really.” 

He glanced over at her, shaking his head at her answer. 

“Not even the least bit curious?” 

He’d met someone who had been with the Mage Association and the church, someone who had corrupted him and caused them all a great deal of trouble. 

The last thing she was curious about was how he had stumbled across the man. 

“What did Ninsun say about doing this?” 

A better subject. The king grinned. “I mentioned that her precious daughter was in danger from all the gods in this state and that Ishtar was after you and she suggested the option after thinking. I have no doubt she divined our solution. She’s talented at seeing the future, to a certain extent.” 

“You can do that as well, can’t you?” 

The grin turned smug, with Gilgamesh running a hand through his hair. “I have no interest in particular with divination and clairvoyance… but I have dabbled in the practice, I suppose.” 

“Enkidu does the same.” Hakuno glanced at the door again, watching the blades disappear back from whence they came. “I know they usually just dream the future at times.” 

“Oh?” 

Hakuno nodded. “There was a morning where Enkidu got all caught up in some vivid dream where I was pulled away by darkness. They hugged me until the afternoon.” 

“They’re very attached to you.” 

She nodded, glancing at the door again. 

The door was still closed. 

Hakuno wasn’t sure what to make of that. Her body leaned into Gil’s, finding his arm wrapping around her. A goblet came from the gates, a red wine pouring liberally into the cup before Gilgamesh was now drinking. 

All these mages around and not one of them noted the king’s drinking amongst them. Truly, they were very devoted to their work. 

It wasn’t right though. 

This bright and airy place of worship was too pure. It was full of too much quiet merriment and too many gentle voices. She could hear a few talking about the Mage Association nearby, excitedly describing their trips to central places where many of the association members lived and worked. She could hear children murmuring about wanting to become members in the future and learn how to be great at using mana. 

“It’s disconcerting, isn’t it?” 

Hakuno looked up at him. 

“Sitting in the den of your enemies, listening to them go on about things in the same manner that you do, realizing that they are so similar to the people that you know and put regard towards.” He leaned against her a little, nodding towards the mages around them. “War is knowing that you will slaughter the innocent alongside the guilty. It is knowing that you will become hated as well as respected for the power that you hold. There is no good and bad in fighting, only a clashing of two ideals and knowing that yours is better.” 

“The Mage Association would lock me away if they got the chance,” Hakuno murmured. 

“Humans fear what they cannot themselves be.” 

“Are you saying that it’s wrong to not like them?” 

“Oh no. I just like watching you think.” The man smirked, “It amuses me, watching the various thoughts and morals bounce around behind that plain face of yours. It suits you far better than worrying about a cockroach of a priest being swatted by our mutual friend. You should know by now that Enkidu never fails.” 

Perhaps not, but there was a first time for everything. 

Those red eyes drifted over her person, that smile growing as he focused on something behind her. The wine glass was set in her hands. 

“I see that we have come to an understanding then,” he stated loudly. 

Kirei and Enkidu were leaving the room. Hakuno sipped at Gil’s wineglass as she glanced over at them. Enkidu was brushing off their shirt, leaving the priest sporting numerous bruises upon his person. His eye in particular was halfway closed, looking over at them in a bored manner. 

“We have… rationalized a great deal in your absence,” the man informed them. “Despite my hesitations and… thoughts, shall we say, on the matter, it has been arranged quite eloquently how this could be beneficial to the church and to the city of Fuyuki.” He nodded at his own words, “it is also not often that a person comes to me personally during their time of great happiness to partake in the giving of themselves to another. My old testament beliefs leave many to refer to the younger, more non-traditional members of the church.” 

“Ah, yes. The Old Testament. Brimstone and fire.” Gilgamesh chuckled. “How suitable.” 

That did not inspire any such feelings with her. The wine was tasting better than the mood of this conversation. Something in the way the priest spoke was giving her goosebumps. 

Such a horrible man. 

“I imagine you will both like to change,” Kirei offered, motioning towards his office. “Young lady, if you would like, you may use my office… Gilgamesh, I am sure you know the directions towards the basement?” 

“I’m surprised it survived,” Gil replied. 

“It was reconstructed, since someone felt the deep need to burn my church to the ground. Those responsible are still being investigated.” 

“Gil,” Enkidu held out his hands. “I know you have been keeping one or two amongst your treasury.” 

The king simply smirked, standing proudly before an array of fabrics fell forth from the gates. The mass of white made Enkidu snort, but the being simply motioned with a tilt of their head for her to get moving. 

“Hakuno, if you don’t mind.” 

“Coming!” 

She moved, passing by the priest and stepping into his office. 

“She is eager,” Hakuno heard the priest tell Gilgamesh. “Is she aware of just how your past was, king?” 

Gilgamesh’s voice replied back with a laugh. “Aware and admiring of it, Kotomine. You are speaking of the only other person besides myself and my friend with a full memory and knowledge of my past and of Uruk’s culture. You heard her inform you that she worships what divine belongs belong to my people.” “It is always a shame when one of the lord’s flock descends into the depths of hell so willingly.” 

Enkidu closed the door, letting out a soft laugh as they locked it. 

“I don’t trust him.” 

Enkidu waved a hand. “Strip, Hakuno. I would like to get this done so that we can go home. The priest does not concern me.” 

“You did hurt him a lot. Are you sure that he won’t retaliate?” 

“Hmm?” 

Enkidu blinked, shaking their head. 

“I will have you know I did not raise a hand at him. The wounds and damage that you saw were self-inflicted. He was so eager to prove himself that he did not pay any attention to the world around him. There are many surfaces for weapons to bounce off of and many more objects to run into. He made contact with a great deal in here.” 

And Enkidu may or may not have helped with that, Hakuno thought. She pulled her clothes from her person as Enkidu looked through the mass of white fabrics. 

“…My friend has horrible taste.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Enkidu shook their head, tossing a couple things aside. Their eyes drifted over the next and they smiled. 

“This is better.” 

She frowned, watching them bunch the fabrics and move to her side. 

“It is a shame we need to push through this. I think it would have been entertaining to invite the others to this. Saber and Bazett in particular would have been entertaining to watch harass Gilgamesh.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if the two of you are actually friends at all,” Hakuno told the being, lifting her arms so the garment could be thrown overhead. The being moved her hands to the desk nearby, grabbing the laces at her back and beginning to pull them tight. 

“Such in your waist a bit,” they told her. 

She gasped a bit at the tightness, feeling her chest lifting a bit underneath the boning of the dress. She could sense the being moving around, fluffing the skirts a bit and wrapping a sash around her waist. The Sumerian was new, a little different from the other writings she had seen in her time with them. 

“What does this say, Enki?” 

Enkidu moved to her hair next, pulling it behind her. “It is a gift that I received from Enki after calming the king of Uruk from his outright hatred of the gods. He was not particularly interested in anything from them, if you remember. After our battle, the king went once to Enki’s temple, telling him that he had done one thing that had gained his favor.” 

“This should be with you,” Hakuno told them. 

“Gil picked things too plain,” Enkidu complained. “Besides, I would like to remind my friend that they are taking something precious from me.” 

She could feel her eyes watering a bit at that. Damn the compliments. 

Enkidu leaned in, looking over her shoulder at her. “That is what you are to me, Hakuno. You are my precious human and you are mine. At the end of the day, when all the fighting is over and all the blood has soaked into the earth, that truth will grow like the vines and trees in the forests. You are my precious, lovely human and I will never allow anyone to hurt you. Not even my friend.” 

She couldn’t speak. A lump was building in her throat. 

“Let me take a look at you,” Enkidu told her simply, pulling away and turning her around. She found him nodding, smirking at her barefoot state. “I would give you shoes, but there is something humorous in presenting you without them. You always liked the trees and nature like I did. Giving in and wearing everything from him seems silly.” 

“…Enkidu…”

The being grinned a little more, leaning down a little. “Do not give in to the tears quite yet, Hakuno. We have not even gotten to the ceremony. The priest will ask you questions and will look for reasons that this should not occur.” 

She nodded. 

“…You should help me for a moment,” Enkidu offered. “I have an idea.” 

Flowers. 

Gold like the writing on the crimson sash Enkidu had placed around her waist, Enkidu had asked for blooms. She’d given without hesitation, spending a few minutes to get the color right. She found the being fiddling around with them, tossing them into her hair and along the laces at her back. She could hear a knock at the door, but the being merely ignored it. 

Eternity seemed to pass in that room. 

She looked at the solemn looking room, with its numerous paintings and books. She tried not to think too deeply about anything, simply following the directions to turn this way or that. She found the being answering their phone a moment, snickering at something on the other end of the line. 

And then more waiting. 

Another knock came, Bazett’s dark smirk peeking in as the door opened. 

“Still working?” 

“Ah, perfect.” Enkidu grinned. “Help me with this.” 

“I brought this,” Bazett held up a small bag. 

“Did you bring a recording device with you? My phone is running out of space.” 

Bazett nodded. 

More work occurred. Hakuno found herself looking up at Bazett as she propped herself onto the desk, knocking several things from their place. The swabs and wipes moved without hesitation, her gaze narrowed as she focused in. 

“We’re supposed to be hurrying,” she finally told the two. 

“Done.” Bazett grinned. “I look forward to sitting in the pews as my old friend completes this.” 

“He will be very surprised to see you alive.” 

Bazett nodded. “I’m aware. Cu and I plan to sit together and just grin and grin while he does this.” 

They were poking at a lion with that kind of talk. Hakuno found the being waving her off, nodding and agreeing with her words. She could feel their arm around her waist, pulling her towards the door. Her clothes and boots fell into the gates, leaving her to simply hold the skirts of the dress and move into the other room. 

Gilgamesh was leaning against the altar, looking as though he were teasing the priest as the man flipped through a book and scowled. The more the scowl grew, the more Gilgamesh seemed to find enjoyment from the priest. 

A glance towards Bazett and Cu and the priest was glaring at Gilgamesh, earning a wave of the hand and dismissal of the bad temperament. 

“They are useful, despite your senseless decisions about them.” 

The priest went to speak, but stopped short, glancing over at her. 

Gilgamesh seemed to pause as well, those red eyes drifting over to her. 

They matched. His white suit and rather large golden tie stood out with the dark vest beneath it. He moved briskly, heading towards her before the priest grabbed him. 

“It is typical for the woman to walk up to the altar with a father or family member.” 

“It might be for your people,” Gilgamesh replied simply. “I have no need to follow-“

“It is my people’s beliefs that you are demanding,” Kirei replied. “You will be fine waiting.” 

He did not look fine with that offer. Hakuno listened to Enkidu snicker a little, pulling her along towards the altar. The being leaned in, murmuring to her quietly. 

“Remember that this changes nothing, no matter what you both decide from here on out. You are still my precious human being and you are still mine in general. Naga wa shi,” they murmured. Their little life, they called her. 

She leaned into the being for those last few steps, Gilgamesh raising a brow at Enkidu hugging her tightly. 

Kirei let out a long sigh, looking around the room. 

“Duly noted,” he began, allowing the few mages that had taken interest in the event to remain and be addressed. “We are gathered here today, quite spontaneously, to bind these two individuals in holy matrimony. Through their own lifetimes of wisdom and innocence, we merge these two’s souls to an everlasting connection, one that will not be severed by god or man.” 

That sounded… strange. 

She wasn’t sure what to make of the priest’s words. 

“We shall begin with the bridegroom,” Kirei went on. “Do you, Gilgamesh, vow to take this woman as your other half, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health.” 

“I have already agreed to do so,” Gilgamesh told him, amused more than anything. 

“To obey and to care for, during good days and during the worst of days, no matter what occurs whether by the hands of the devil or the many demons that prey upon these lands and in the hearts of mankind.” 

The king hesitated, gaze narrowing. “…I do.” 

“Gilgamesh, do you pledge your mind, your body, your soul, and the very essence of your being to this woman? Do you vow to remain faithful to her and only to her, no matter what comes to pass? Do you swear, to whatever faiths may rest within you, to love and to cherish this woman before you, leaving no doubt in her mind that she is the person you hold in highest regard.” 

He was cruel. Hakuno could feel her face burning as Gilgamesh gave Kirei a sidelong glare. His temper was rising. “…I. Do.” 

“Gilgamesh, I have some words that I would like for you to repeat after me,” Kirei went on. 

Oh dear Ninsun…

“I, Gilgamesh,” Kirei began. 

Gilgamesh repeated the words, glare growing. 

“Swear my undying love and devotion to you… Hakuno.” 

He repeated the words. 

“And proclaim before this group of people and before my own beliefs and yours,” Kirei egged on. 

Again, the glare grew, the temper mounting. 

“I proclaim here that you are stronger than me, having picked up the pieces of my forsaken spirit and brought me back under the light of our beliefs.” 

Oh, but their friends were snickering away as Gilgamesh repeated the words tightly. 

“And, as such, I vow to take a moment in each day to devote myself to your everlasting happiness and joy, shall the devil himself take my soul should I fail in a single day to make you smile and the love you hold burn as strongly as it does today.” 

Revenge was thick in this man’s veins. Gilgamesh was nearly foaming at the mouth with those words out. Hakuno was trying her best not to respond, but it was so hard. He hated being forced to say things unnatural to his own terms. He was not about saying things like this. 

The priest nodded, turning his gaze to her. 

Her turn. 

“Hakuno,” the priest addressed. “Do you take this man here, whom has lied and sought after women and men prior to his acquaintance to you, whose hands drip red with the blood of battle and whose soul has traveled to the depths of the devil’s holdings? Do you vow that you are, of whole mind and spirit, prepared to take this man as your other half and husband, to have and to hold, despite when he is struck ill by the hands of the gods, forever?” 

Oh, he hated him. 

There was no doubt in her mind now. This was vengeance at its finest. 

“I do,” Hakuno told the priest. “I love him.” 

The priest nodded. “A foolish notion, I’m sure.” 

Gilgamesh gave a growl. 

“I shall have you repeat words as well, Hakuno.” 

She nodded. 

“I, Hakuno.” 

“I, Hakuno,” she repeated. 

“Take this arrogant and volatile man standing before me as my husband,” he went on. 

“Take this arrogant and strong man standing before me as my husband.” 

“Hakuno,” Kirei paused, “you are supposed to repeat verbatim.” 

“Hmm? Was I not doing that?” 

“Do not substitute words, my child,” he chastised. “Once more. I, Hakuno, take this arrogant and volatile man standing before me as my husband.” 

She echoed the words, taking Gilgamesh’s hands in an attempt to calm the temper. 

“To have and to hold, to love even at his more unreasonable,” Kirei went on. 

Hakuno hissed a bit, repeated the words anyway. 

“If you have particular vows you would like to announce, I shall allow them, Hakuno.” Kirei informed her. 

Hakuno took a step forward and blocked the priest’s view of the room a bit. She held Gilgamesh’s hands tighter and tried to think quickly. “I vow to give my own mind, body, power, and soul to you, Gilgamesh, without hesitation. I vow try to give back what happiness you have given me throughout our time together. I pray to Ninsun herself my spirit and body for your everlasting joy as well. I… I love you very much.” 

He calmed, gaze flickering over to the priest in an expression of self-satisfaction. The priest may have tried to make this uneven, but she had leveled their vows, to a point. 

“In light of these vows and… quaint words,” he added, giving her an almost pitying look, “is there anyone who would find reason that these two not be wed? Not be bound in the light of the lord and all his sheep?” 

Hakuno glanced out, her gaze pausing on a figure in the corner. 

Rin was here. 

She didn’t look quite pleased about the whole thing, but she seemed… off. Her gaze was flickering between them, her hand wavering a moment before she simply moved quietly towards the exit. 

Something about the woman was making her hesitate. Like there was something wrong…

She’d seemed alright though. No wounds, no tears; she hadn’t seemed anything more than a bit mad…

What was it about her presence just now that had made her take note of the woman? 

“Shame,” Kirei stated. “I suppose, without complaint or argument, that there is no other option than to declare the two of these people married. May God himself have mercy on their souls and for whatever blasphemous notions remain in their hearts.” 

“I believe I know how this part plays out,” Gilgamesh told him. Hakuno could feel Gil’s arm wrap around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her hard. She could feel her face burning, her mind going blank as there was nothing more than simply the man before her. 

“It is a shame, Gilgamesh,” Kirei murmured, “that you no longer seek power. The culprit behind these blooms that have infested the church could have been something interesting.” 

Gilgamesh merely smirked. “You assume so much of me, priest.” 

Kirei closed his book loudly, his gaze narrowing a bit as he looked between them. She had to stop herself from creating blooms, but she could see a few more forming in the background. Thankfully, it didn’t seem anyone had noticed. No, they were caught up in the moment. 

Kirei merely began moving towards the side of the stage area as the clapping began. Hakuno could feel herself pressed against Gil’s side, her hands holding the skirts of the dress as Gilgamesh moved them to the aisle between all the pews. 

“Well, I am impressed,” Cu Chulainn purred. “Such devotion from the king.” 

“Naturally, anyone wanting my Hakuno would need to declare such things,” Enkidu bolstered up, grinning more proudly than anyone else at the moment. “I did not raise a precious human merely to have anyone declare anything less.” 

“We shall talk about the priest’s decision on vows later, Enkidu,” Gilgamesh warned them. “There was something oddly familiar about those words. Almost as though a certain clay being I know influenced the phrasing.” 

Enkidu just beamed, glancing to her. “Your words were quite sweet, Hakuno. You merely needed to declare Ninsun as your patron goddess and savior.” 

“The priest was unfair,” Hakuno argued. 

Even Bazett seemed to shake her head at that, their attention moving to one another. “So we need to work on things tonight,” the woman told them all. “Enkidu, why don’t you stay with us? We could use the help.” 

“I am afraid I may have to. With consummation at work, I am afraid I may feel the need to intervene.” 

Consummation? 

Hakuno frowned, watching the two nod. 

“Poor thing.” 

“Excuse you,” Gilgamesh growled. 

“We’ll have a good ale or something,” Cu Chulainn offered to Enkidu, shaking his head. 

“Thank you, friends.” 

Gilgamesh growled at them both, beginning to pull her away when his gaze drifted down. His brows furrowed further. 

“…Have you been barefoot this whole time?!” 

The others snickered. 

“It was kind of nice. Enkidu and I figured it was fine.” 

Gilgamesh turned his attention to Enkidu. “You did not bother with shoes?” 

“Someone gave me a handful of horrid choices and one good option. I reasoned the shoes would be similar in taste.” 

The gates opened. Hakuno found herself lifted from the floor and settled into a pew. 

“Unbelievable. You are supposed to be my friend first and foremost, Enkidu, and you would do this.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Hakuno countered. 

“You have been under terrible influence,” Gilgamesh argued, moving to wrap the straps of the heels around her ankles and legs. “You I cannot blame since you have been busy being prepared for me. My friend, on the other hand…”

“He blames me for a lot,” Enkidu told the others. The being moved forward, murmuring quietly into the king’s ear. 

The bad mood disintegrated, a soft chuckle escaping the king. 

“…I had not considered such things, but if what you say is true, I may have finally met someone with an appetite as voracious as my own. I had not considered the full meaning behind such attributes that have been passed down. How interesting.” 

What was interesting? 

“I thought you may like that idea,” Enkidu told him. “Please bear in mind I will return tomorrow.” 

The king grunted. 

“What are you two talking about?” Hakuno looked between them. 

“Come with me, Hakuno.” Gilgamesh pulled her away from the others, leading her back outside. The heels were thin, making her walk more closely to the king for support. Her body shivered a bit as the king leaned in to kiss her again once they had made it outside. 

There was something different. 

Her arms wrapped around the king’s neck, her body held up only by his support. She could feel him kissing her so deeply, so possessively. A couple fingers slipped between the laces at her back, stroking at the small of her back. 

He had a way with doing that, she thought to herself. He had a talent for making her mind and her body simply give in. 

“Why can’t Enkidu be with us tonight?” Hakuno asked, before her mind went fully blank. 

“Because I am going to be taking your innocence tonight,” Gilgamesh murmured into her ear. “I am going to introduce you fully to the concept of pleasure, Hakuno.” 

“I don’t think I count as innocent,” she told him, shivering a bit at the king’s hands stroking her back. “I… stabbed someone’s heart.” 

“Did you?” 

An amused note came to his voice, the king pulling back. “I had wondered who had been behind that little stunt. Your mana increased afterwards, didn’t it?” 

“I don’t know… Caster blocked me from using my mana.” 

Gilgamesh was laughing though, shaking his head. “And here I had assumed the Caster had done something right. All along, you had merely stolen the mana and life from one half of what would have been the grail. You never cease to surprise me, Hakuno.” 

He pulled her up into his arms, descending from the church. 

“Well, my plain little snake, I suppose I shall have to see how far the power goes.” 

She could see Rin again as Gil set her in front of him on the bike, bundling her skirts onto her lap so they wouldn’t get in the way. 

Now she could see what was wrong. 

Her eyes were red. A deep, Gilgamesh color red as Hakuno noted as Gil slowly turned their direction around and started the motor. 

The gold that adorned her neck from beneath her coat glinted as they sped passed, the king caught up in his own plans to even notice. 

But she did…

The Sumerian design was too much like the collection she had in her room. 

Rin was the vessel for Ishtar. 


	44. Everything That's Real and Everything Unrealized

It was one of those times in life where fate and destiny seemed to take your hand and whisk you in a direction that you would have never believed. It was one of those times where your heart pounded in your chest, your mind whirled with a kaleidoscope of thoughts, worries, excitement, any and everything.

She’d been asked why she liked Gilgamesh. And, well-

“Gil,” Hakuno looked up at the man as he stopped the bike in the garage and pulled her along towards the elevator. Her feet tripped over themselves as she tried to slow down the warmth that had spread through her from the events before and tried to calm the slight chill from seeing Rin. 

“Almost there,” Gilgamesh simply told her, that smirk turned in her direction. 

“Gil, I think I saw Ishtar,” Hakuno tried to tell him. No, she didn’t think. Those red eyes and the way Rin had looked; there was no mistake. “I saw her outside. I’m sure of it.” 

Lips crashed against her own, the man’s hands tilting her head back and body pressing her against the back wall of the elevator. 

She’d never been kissed like this. 

She’d never been held like this. 

He kissed her like he couldn’t breathe, like he was desperate and incorrigible. He made the adrenaline in her veins rush, her mind blur into a collection of need and excitement. This, her mind cried out in exuberance, this was what she had needed. This was what she had been deprived somehow. Her chest felt heavy, her body warm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and found herself kissing him back, returning that feeling he was giving her as much as she could. 

Gilgamesh could be corrupted and he could be irrational. He was a fool at times and he was wiser than anyone on the planet at other times. Yet, feeling her body shiver and her mind turning to just wanting more of this right here, she knew for sure one thing. 

He made her feel. Everything. 

Frustration, desperation, excitement- gods, but if he knew how pleasing it was to have his lips against her own, his ego would probably soar and his teasing never end. 

“Gil…” She had to warn him about Ishtar. The woman had seen them. She knew what had happened and she couldn’t help but to wonder what would happen next. She needed- no, they needed to talk about this…

Or perhaps in a while. 

The drowning, pleasurable feeling running through her veins as the man holding her stole her air and made her legs lose all their strength was too much. She nearly felt herself buckle to the ground, but his arms were there to hold her. She nearly got the argument out, the discussion that was so very important, but her mind whirled back towards what she was feeling. 

A blush was coming to her face and she wasn’t sure why. Her mind was just going back to how it had been before she had learned from Enkidu. Colors, feelings, details; she liked the warmth that spread through her veins at the feeling of him touching her through the dress. She liked the feeling of the light fabrics moving as she tried desperately to get closer. She was drowning before the colors of red and gold, her mind reverting back to how gorgeous those colors had been when she had first been freed from the hospital where Enkidu had found her. 

“You seem to be having trouble standing,” Gilgamesh’s voice purred, sending a shiver up her spine and a rush of excitement to her bones. “Thankfully, you seem to have someone that is willing to carry you home. You will have to thank them properly.” 

She felt her body hoisted up into his arms, her face pressing to his neck as she found that the elevator doors were open and the condo was within a mere few steps. She could hear the gates being opened, the glint of silver telling her that he had the house key. She could feel the slight whirl of wind kicked up as Gilgamesh kicked the door shut. 

The world around them was so plain in comparison, so still and quiet. She couldn’t note anything except the man who stole her lips again. She found a moan escaping her lips, the laces at the back of her dress being undone. 

She spilled out of the white gown as she felt her body fall back. She found a handful of blooms on Gil’s person as he closed his eyes in amusement and undid the tie at his neck. Those red eyes were locked on her, focused in ways that had her somehow gaining distance from him. Her dress didn’t seem to move across the bed with her, instead sliding off her a little more. 

“Ah, but you know that I have taken women before, do you not?” Gilgamesh undid the vest next, that gaze almost giving off his amusement at her actions. “I was known for being the king who was gifted the virgins of Uruk and Babylon.” 

That wasn’t appealing, Hakuno thought. 

His chest was revealed now though, lean and slightly muscled, adorned in loving red marks that moved in a fashion similar to what she had seen in many of the temple designs that she had learned from Enkidu. Her eyes trailed along the red lines that led down his torso, finding his hand tilting her head up as he undid his pants and climbed forth onto the bed. 

“Look at you, so caught up in the moment. So interested and yet holding yourself back from me. I tell you of my experiences in order to let you know what you have fought for and achieved. You have exceeded any and all women in this universe, claiming the very essence of someone who was referred to as the king of pleasure. You, alone, my magician, have been able to make me think that someone other than a virgin to pleasure will be able to retain that spark of interest that I have found dulls with a woman’s knowledge of the carnal pleasures of life.” 

He was talking too much, she thought, pulling him in and wrapping her arms around him again. She pressed her lips to hers, feeling the rumble of a laugh against her person. His hands pulled at her dress. Her heels pressed into his lower back. 

“You’ve been given claws,” he murmured. “Give me more, Hakuno. I am interested in how far your carnal desires go. How much do you want this?” 

Too. Much. Talking. 

Far too much talking. She sealed his lips again, deepening what there had been before. Her control was released, her interest in being good about her abilities and in full awareness of herself was gone. She needed him closer to herself. She needed his help with whatever this heat was that he was stroking into a fire. It burned through her patience. It made her writhe internally as she tried for so long to hold it back. 

The man was speaking as he pulled back to let her have air, but she wasn’t listening. 

He stroked at her legs and she was hating the fabrics blocking his path. She lifted her hips, pressing her shoulders and upper back to the bed so she could release him and shove at the white. It was thrown aside by the blond, a dark look coming to the man’s eyes as he spoke. 

Something was said. She wasn’t listening. 

Hakuno moved forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again and pressing against him. She could feel his hands against her skin, the touch leaving a blazing path along her body. She could feel him practically drink the pleasure in from her lips, lowering her back to the bed and kicking his pants off. 

Anxieties tried to gnaw at her senses. 

Gilgamesh murmured with that silver tongue of his. 

Hesitations tried to press her legs together and create more blooms alongside her person. 

The man above her stroked a hand along her thighs, spreading her wide for a visual feast and murmuring something about a garden only for him to enjoy. 

She could feel a watery feeling in her eyes, her vision blurring a little as she found herself needing more. There was no doubt that she needed more from him. Whatever he could give. Whatever he was able to provide; she needed everything he could give and she needed it immediately. 

Words came. 

Who knew what they meant. 

She reached between their bodies as he kissed her again, her hand wrapping around something stiff and leaking. It sent a growl off with the man before her. 

Such a sound as that, Hakuno found herself stroking the stiff thing, listening to that noise be stirred forth again. It was such a hungry sound. It was such a dark sound. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, her lips turn upwards in a grin. 

And then there was a pain, right in her shoulder. She tightened her grip on the object in her hands, feeling that mix of pleasure and pain rip through her senses. She heard the sound of someone cry out, but she wasn’t sure who it was. She’d never heard such a desperate cry. It couldn’t possibly have been her, could it? 

Her hand was yanked away from him, both hands being pulled over her head. Something was tied around them, but she didn’t look. She didn’t need to. She could hear more sound, more low and quick noises from the king. She moved her hips upwards, feeling that stiffness again. 

The growl that came this time was a thousand times deadlier to her senses than before. A giddiness came to her person. 

More. 

That was needed much more. Better sounds from the man than words. 

Something stroked her. 

Her vision blurred, her eyes widening as she looked up into the glorious red eyes above her. 

Never before had she felt anything like that. Nothing in her life had touched between her legs at that point and sent her entire being into a mess of noise. But now, there were fingers there, moving along the space between her legs, stroking at the core of that heat running through her body. She could feel that almost punishing touch as those fingers stroked her, slipping almost inside her body from time to time. 

Her legs tried to tighten, but another hand stroked at the upper part of her inner thighs. 

And that sound was back again, that desperate cry that echoed in her ears and became got off by what was happening. Her hands tried to move to touch him in return, but they were trapped above her. She could feel her mana running rampant through her, the world around her slowly becoming a mass of blooms as the man over her continued to purr that lovely voice towards her. 

“More…”

The word escaped her lips, her hips bucked against that touch. 

He needed to give her more. He needed to finish this. No, not finish, but bring it to whatever level of heat and ecstasy that her mind was screaming that he could achieve. Pleasure was not needed. Anything else was not needed. What was important was feeling whatever was happening between them reach that new height. 

His name poured forth from her now, that voice now noted to be her own that sounded so breathless and desperate. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, yanking him in, making that stiffness between his legs come closer to her. She liked that. She liked the way his eyes and expressions seemed to lose focus at her touch. 

There was a language here, a system of communication that their bodies had that defied the need for words. 

He pinched at her thigh, making her cry out a little as she tried to free her hands from their prison. 

“You are so slick down here, Hakuno,” his voice purred across her senses. “Your body is singing a siren song and your eyes sing praises for me that are making it hard to prepare you. What is it that you do to me, Hakuno? What is this feeling?” 

Heat, her mind cried. 

Perfection. 

Something much bigger than a finger was prodding at the entrance to her body. She found herself shoving her hips forward, pushing them onwards with this. The sound that came to the world around them was made by them both. 

“Do not _rush_ this,” the king growled. “I need to last.” 

There was no need to last. This feeling felt eternal. It felt like pure bliss, better than when she had released all of her mana into the world and simply let it exist amongst the city in the form of those blooms. Every day seemed to hold more power, more life. She could feel it sing across her senses and she loved it. 

But this, she kissed the energy she felt into him, allowing him to feel what it was that she felt with every fiber of her being. This was what life was. This was what it meant to be strong. She could feel a warm spreading through her body and felt the sound escape the king’s lips as he shook before her. 

It felt so good. 

He must have felt that bliss sweeping through him. He must have felt that thrum of energy skittering across his senses. He must have known that this was what it meant to do this kind of thing with someone because her mind was reeling around this feeling. 

Suddenly, there was a rhythm. There was a pounding against her body and she rocked in time with it, accepting the determined look on the king’s face and pressing her lips to the sweat rolling down his person. He tasted so salty against her tongue, but as her lips pressed to his shoulder, she could hear more of those incoherent sounds escaping him. 

Bliss. 

Pure bliss. 

Whatever they were doing, it exceeded anything in her life and it seemed to be doing the same for the king. Whatever this was, there could not have been terms for it. Nothing could encompass the feelings running through her veins and the power humming in the air around them or the rush that came to her body as she looked up into a pair of eyes that displayed a hunger that had noise escaping her. 

She tried to hold it, but her strength was too weak. 

She tried to keep herself together, but a cacophony of pleasure and release sent her spiraling into a sensory overload. 

His hands on her chest were not enough. She needed him to touch her more, squeeze her more. She needed those lips pressing to her breasts to bite and- she wasn’t even sure what he could do, but there needed to be more. 

His body moving within her, building back up a quick tempo that made her senses spark and burn, it needed to be deeper. She found herself spreading her legs more, wrapping them around his waist to maybe just shove him in a little more. He shifted and something was struck. Sparks seemed to shoot across her vision, another wave of that overwhelming release hit her and the cries that echoed in the room grew louder. 

She bit his shoulder as a third wave came, listening to the sound of his voice and sinking into the knowledge that she had gotten something back. A tiny bit of control was there with her teeth pressed against his skin. 

He pulled out of her. He flipped her so that her chest was against the bed. A pair of hands held her legs as she felt that stiffness return to her, filling her to the hilt and pulling out until her body was weeping for his return. She held the tie that was around her hands, face pressing against her arms as she felt him moving. 

More, more…

Another warmth filled her lower body, a hand stroked across her back, holding her to him a little as he left himself inside of her. 

This heavenly feeling in her bones as she felt that rush come crashing through with another wave of release was something else. She could feel Gilgamesh slowly pulling out and she felt him undo the bonds. Her hands fell into the flower blooms around them, her eyes drifting back only for the man to pull her upright. 

There was no strength left in her, no capability to move or think. 

But those lips pressed to her lips and she listened to that melodious voice murmuring to her in the faint light from the nighttime world outside. The moon as their witness, she melted in his arms. 

She fell to the sheets at his side, finding his lips pressing to hers once, twice, thrice…

Lazy, self-satisfied kisses. They were kisses that made her toes curl and her eyes close. They were the tiniest of affections that had her simply mewling in the man’s arms. She could hear the low murmur, recognize them as praises for her, but she couldn’t fathom the details. She didn’t need to. The way he kissed her and those eyes gleamed when he looked at her was enough. 

She curled into his embrace, welcomed any and all of that attention as she received it. She listened to him laugh through it all, laying back as she climbed over him and deepened their touches. There was something to the way he seemed to pant against her, his body pressed to the mattress as she loomed over him and stole away his breath. She trailed her attentions down and watched an arm cover his eyes, a laugh escaping him. 

A random spew of Sumerian escaped him, but she didn’t know what it meant. 

Her lips trailed along his chest, her hands tracing over the expanse of skin exposed to her viewing pleasure. She ran a tongue along those red marks, feeling him shiver and murmur to her. She leaned back up a moment to press her lips to his, allowing him a taste of the fine feast that she had been given. 

More random words that escaped her knowledge. 

The core of her being hovered over his manhood, his stiffness slowly returning. 

That felt good inside her. It felt so oddly satisfying to feel him connect their bodies, until she couldn’t tell where her body ended and his began. She lowered herself, parting from his lips as she reached between them and wrapped a hand around him again. 

More words. As though she were listening to the things he said. 

Her eyes took in the length of him, her hand moving to the base of him. She lowered her face and felt him shiver. Those eyes closed as desperate words tried to reach her. 

Again, what words did she need when his body told her what was needed? 

She took him into her mouth, tongue rolling over the tip of him. She felt the sheets pulled at, a curse ringing through the air. 

Deeper now. She relaxed herself and focused on what was happening to him. He wanted more, he needed more. How nice it was to see him feeling what had been running through her senses! She wanted to give it to him as well. She wanted to see what happened when he lost control of his power and strengths. Would something bloom forth from him in the same manner it did for her? What did his face look like when the world and all its problems fell apart at his feet and bliss took their place? 

He tried to reach for her, but she shoved his hands away, taking more of him in and moving her mouth along his manhood. She could hear him, words spilling from him as she felt the shaking in his system growing stronger. 

She could have the treasury beyond the gates if she came to him now. 

She could never have to do a single thing for the rest of her life if she came to him now. 

She could have anything and everything if she just let him touch her. He needed to touch her, he told her. 

“Hakuno. Bring. Yourself. To. My. Face. NOW!” 

The sweat was so prominent on him now, the wavering in his voice so fascinating. She smirked a little, moving her head down and gagging a bit. 

A rush of warm and a stream of curses left the man. The warm went down her throat, saltier than his skin and leaving her no choice but to drink it down as best she could. She felt it spilling from her lips a bit, her breathing difficult as she tried to take it in. 

“Ki murangen,” he breathed. “K-Ki murangen…” 

She panted, moving back up to his lips and feeling him wipe at her mouth, his lips quickly covering her own. She felt him roll her body over, deepening the embrace and murmuring when their lips separated again and again. 

Ki murangen. 

Ki murangen. 

I love you. 

There was a wild and excited look to his expression as he said it, like there was some great treasure she had revealed to him that he had never thought to seek out. She felt his hand press to her belly, his lips leisurely moving against her. 

“You are mine,” he murmured. “You are mine and no one else may have you. You are my consort and you may only find this pleasure with me. You are not to seek this feeling with anyone else. No one else will give this to you. Do you understand? No one else but me.” 

She held onto him tightly as she felt another rush of that pleasure run through her person, that wave of release once more overtaking her. 

“You are mine,” he told her again. His body was holding hers so tightly, his voice so determined. “I do not want you to look at anyone else like you are looking at me now. Give this look only to me. You may have anything so long as I retain this treasure for myself.” 

Words again. 

She kissed him deeply, letting the words be lost once more and feeling him moan into her arms. He pulled her atop him again, holding her tightly to his chest as he let himself take over their play. Over and over, teasing her and driving her mad with those lips pressing against her own only to pull away again. She clung to his chest in desperation, leaned up as best she could to steal more of those affections. 

What had happened to anything she wanted? 

There was nothing that sounded better than making him lose his senses again. She wanted to watch him writhe and purr against her once again. She wanted to taste the unparalleled taste of his skin and release he found on her tongue. 

But he rolled them over, pressing his weight lightly upon her person and simply making her squirm and wiggle beneath him, accepting whatever he would give. 

“You have vowed to gods themselves,” he told her. “You respect and worship your precious gods, my little magician. You cannot take it back. I will not allow it. You are mine. You alone, who steals away the darkness that comes upon me, who blocks out the evil in this world with that power of yours, are mine.” 

That was fine. 

She hummed her approval, nodded as she pulled away from his lips again. The rewarding touch made her heart stutter and race. 

“G-Gil…”

She liked the way their bodies fit together in the moonlight pouring into their room. She loved the way she could tighten her body around him, feeling him draw in a shaky breath and increase his pace to find that state of euphoria. 

She wasn’t even sure when her body began to surrender to fatigue, but she found a crashing climax sweeping through her body. She found herself cradled in the king’s arms as he pulled himself from her person and wrapped his arms around her. A blanket came over their bodies, from where she did not know. 

“No one can take you from me,” the man murmured. “You belong to Enkidu and myself, but most importantly you belong to me, Hakuno Bilgames. I will make your body feel like this often, until there is nothing you feel upon the sight of me except this rush of heat and electricity.” 

She turned, making him suck in a breath before she nodded into his chest. The breath was released in a shaky laugh, his lips pressing to her temple, her cheek. 

“To think, I had simply resigned myself to wait on this. Your bloodlines do you no justice in regards to your endurance and determination in our bed. I should have sensed what you held back. You still hold back on me, but I will find a way to break through that restraint. It will not be me saying honeyed words in your ears next time.” 

A challenge then? 

Hakuno smiled into his chest, the edges of her consciousness closing in. A slight feeling of something important tugged at her senses, but she couldn’t think of anything she needed to say or express. 

No…

“Ki murangen,” Hakuno whispered, “bellu.” 

A chuckle could be heard from close by. “Bellu? Ah, you naïve, innocent lioness; you don’t know what confidence and power you stroke and empower with your sweet voice. Bellu indeed, since I am the lord who reigns over this world of pleasure and carnal desire.” 

She hummed softly, cuddling closer and ignoring the ego. 

He had given her a feeling that was unparalleled, a world of touch and taste that had not been even thought about on her part. 

She’d have run a thousand kilometers and then some to be able to be like this with him again. She’d steal the grail away and win any war against anyone just to be able to remain right here, just like this. 

And he’d have probably been at her side through that whole labyrinth of finding her way to him, teasing her and pushing her the entire way. 

Lips pressed against her temple again. Her body cradled against his own as he held her away from the world and all its problems. A soreness and a leaking of sorts could be felt from between her legs, but the darkness of her fatigue carried her away from it all. 

The soft affection for Gilgamesh once more slipped from her lips before she felt herself drift off to sleep. 


	45. Warning Signs

A light pounding sound could be heard as Hakuno felt herself waking up. Rainfall could be heard, rhythmic and steady, against the windows as she lay in the arms of the archer king. His heart pounded against her ear, calm and strong. One of his hands had tangled into her hair, from time to time pulling her a little bit closer or adjusting as he shifted a bit in his sleep.

She glanced up to his face, seeing the slight bruised look to his lips and his hair all in disarray. In her mind’s eye, she could see the night before, tangling her hands in that hair and returning to his lips again and again. 

Oh, but that had been what it meant for someone to truly be with someone else. 

It had been overwhelming, her mana having wreaked havoc on the room. There were blooms everywhere, pulsating with more energy than ever before. Even outside the window, she could see a few had gotten onto the building, their vines moving downwards. 

She’d have to be careful about that. 

Without a doubt, it would bring a lot of questions for her blooms to simply be growing up one building and not any of the others. 

They would have to go out today and slowly work to fix that. As soon as it stopped raining, anyway. Maybe, if she were lucky, the rain would knock her blooms to the ground and she wouldn’t have to leave. 

Being with Gilgamesh would be fun. 

A lot of fun. 

Her eyes drifted to the altar nearby. She inched slowly from the king’s arms, heading over to the little altar she had made herself and closing her eyes to pray to Ninsun. 

A fabric wrapped around her shoulders as soon as she called out softly to the goddess. 

Looking up, she could see the goddess glancing to her son before turning to her. She motioned to the other room, earning a nod and an obedient following. 

It was a bit hard to walk. 

Her body felt used and tired, her legs and lower body sore from all that had occurred. In fact, her throat also felt a bit sore. 

She headed over to the stove to begin the process for a cup of tea. 

“Good morning, my child,” Ninsun all but purred to her, settling onto a stool, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as she made herself comfortable and rested her chin in her hand. She leaned against the counter. “I suspect you did not call upon me merely to thank me.” 

Actually, she really had. 

Good mood, blank mind, beautiful husband at her side; it was habit now. If something good happened, you thanked the goddess who helped give you life, who helped you keep Enkidu and not die. One went to their knees and simply thanked Ninsun for each and every breath. 

The smile on the goddess’ face grew a little, eyes closing. “Ah, if that is truly your goal, thank me with children. It is something I have not received from my own son. Maidens for my temple? Of course. The people of Uruk and outwards were eager to give me their children. They were only too happy to surrender their daughters so that they could serve a higher purpose and allow some of my offerings into their homes to survive and thrive in those ancient times. Yet my own son merely bedded women, taking his pleasures and leaving me with nothing.” 

“Was living in Uruk hard?” 

Hakuno pulled the kettle away from the stove before it could squeal, pouring two cups of water and setting the teabags into both. She slid one of the mugs to Ninsun and leaned against the other side of the counter, holding her warm mug in her hands. 

“Why in this universe would you fill your mind with such a question?” 

“It is just something I thought about when reading about Gil.” Stirring the teabag, she shook her head a little. 

“Uruk was nice, I suppose, for a city whose patron goddess was useless.” She clicked her tongue. “I should have chosen Ninkasi or Enlil for my son to have as the patron goddess. Instead, I allowed tradition to remain. Goddess of love. As though such titles are true. She no more loves than I lead steer. She does not excel in war and battle, merely runs to the skirts of her precious father and weeps into his finery until he does the work.” She spat the insults to Ishtar out as she stirred her teabag in her mug. 

“She has taken one of our friends as a vessel,” Hakuno told her. 

“Then your friend is gone,” Ninsun told her. “We do not surrender our vessels very often when we find a suitable one. I myself have no need for them,” she motioned at herself, “as you can see. Your strength and your offerings have sustained my power. Enki’s as well.” 

“How do we resolve this?” 

Ninsun hummed. 

“…Nin… I mean,” Hakuno hesitated a bit. “Mother, how can we do anything right now? I don’t want Enkidu or Gilgamesh hurt.” 

“I do love when you call me that. Unfortunately, the solution to this is not so simple. Time,” she explained softly, avoiding her gaze, “it is so fragile, Hakuno, my sweet daughter. There was not supposed to be a reunion of my son with his friend.” 

A soft, mourning look came to the woman’s eyes. “You were not meant to be happy, although it does pain me to say it. At least, not for so long. There was pain, death, suffering; I could no more bear it than when I saw it in my dreams. Your actions and that of my son in a moment of free will spared yourselves of so much, but… You have sent us into a reality that was unintended.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Ninsun sighed, sipping at the tea before she went on. “I believe Enki has explained to you what would be wise to do?” 

“Wise… you mean the woman comment?” 

Ninsun nodded. “Paths converge, shifting and altering. The ones of great strength can gain power. The ones in places beyond time and space can move. Gods. Magicians. Right now, there is so much power in this realm, so much mana that the world is taking note of it. You give power and strength to the weak, as you have in all of time and space. In every reality, no matter what happened, you retained that ability. A great support, a pillar of strength.” She hummed again. 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“I do,” Ninsun replied, those eyes gleaming as her smile grew a little further. “I know all about it. It is what drew me in, when I heard the clay being cry for help.” 

She moved around the counter, settling into a seat awkwardly at the woman’s side. 

“You are sore?” 

Hakuno nodded a little, blushing as the woman laughed. 

“I cannot deny my pleasure in that, you understand. I will not allow you to be hurt greatly, but a little pain is good for the soul.” 

“What am I going to be offered by this woman?” 

Ninsun shook her head, motioning back towards the bedroom. “Return to him, Hakuno. Lay down and remain in bed today.” 

“I will, but I want to know what Enki was talking about when he was here. He seemed to know a lot as well, but I don’t think he wanted to tell me what was going to happen. Is it bad?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know about more bad news, but if she and Gilgamesh had managed to elude the fate of the universe, maybe they could do it again. 

They had to try. 

They had Enkidu with them. Without a doubt, the three of them were brilliant, especially with their friends at their side. 

“What would you do,” Ninsun asked, “if someone were to come to you and offer to take you away from where the Mages Association could get you? What if they could offer you a chance to gain control and abilities you did not already possess?” 

“I would say that’s great. Gilgamesh and Enkidu will be thrilled to be away from them.” 

“Just you.” 

Hakuno shook her head. “Then I would say no. I don’t want to be anywhere that would be away from them. They’re my family. _You_ are my family. I don’t want to think about life without you all. I lasted longer than I was comfortable with by being away from Gilgamesh all that time. A few nights away from him is fine, but…”

To never see him or Enkidu again would be too much. 

“That is the offer.” Ninsun told her, she ran a hand through her hair, a scowl marring her features. “I do not like it as well. To think they wish to take my daughter away from me. You would do well, unspeakably well. You would be able to see that ancestor of yours and learn, but at what costs? I think that there are alternate goals.” 

“Merlin would be there?” 

Then was it Avalon? 

Was that where the mystery woman would offer to take her? 

“I do not agree with this plan.” The goddess went on. “Enki, through his wisdom of creation and life, could not understand anything passed the woman’s sorcery and pretty face. The traversing witch cannot be trusted, in my opinion, although I cannot fully see the future far enough to understand why. I merely ask that you remain in today. Lay beside my son and take pleasures that are greatly deserved by you both.” 

The woman pressed her lips to Hakuno’s forehead, her expression more determined than ever. “I do not care if we break the time so greatly that the heroes of humanity must arrive to calm things. Rather them than the alternative. You could take them.” 

“I could.” 

She had no idea who they were, but if Ninsun said she could, then she believed it. 

“Do not listen to a smitten Enki,” Ninsun purred to her. “Do not follow the witch to the island of apples. Only sorrow will meet you there. Hatred and sin burning through your sweet nature.” 

Who was she though! 

Hakuno opened her mouth to ask, but the woman vanished in a cloud of dust. 

The bedroom door opened, Gilgamesh yawning a bit as he wandered into the room and moved to her side. 

“You woke up early,” he complained. “Do not tell me you intended to simply have us move on from what occurred last night? I would have enjoyed awakening to you at my side rather than partaking in grass water.” 

“It’s tea,” she told him. 

“Sad water then,” he teased, smirking a moment before he kissed her. 

Him and his sad foods. She leaned into his touch, kissing him back all too eagerly. Her mug had to be set aside. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders with his encouragement. 

“Come to bed,” he breathed against her lips. 

“…I can’t.” 

As much as she would like to, they had made too many blooms. She pulled back and shook her head. “We just need to do a short walk today, once it stops raining, Gil. There’s blooms growing outside the building.” 

“Could you bloom them from the window?” 

She didn’t think so, although she’d never tried long distance magecraft. It was true that her mana was running rampant through the city, enough to let the old gods easily into their world, but…

“It’s probably better to wander and create them.” 

Gil slipped an arm under her legs, his lips finding hers once more as he carried her to the fridge and stole a bowl of cut fruits. “We will have to wait for the rain to stop then,” he told her. “This gives me plenty of time to change that stubborn mind of yours.” 

“Gil,” she warned. 

A snickering came from him, the fridge closing and the man merely carrying her to their room and lying her across the bed. She found a fruit piece offered, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to give in. 

Just this much. 

But he was setting the bowl nearby and feeding her, opting to kiss here and there across her person and chuckle at her attempts to sway him to her reasoning. Somehow, his touch seemed to trace along all the right parts of her, making her body warm and her mind revolve around simply giving in. 

Ninsun had said to do so…

But the blooms…

Enkidu would have known how to handle this. Of that, she was sure. The clay being would have found a way to simply get the man to see reason and do what was needed. Instead, she balked, soon enough finding pieces of fruit in her own hand and those red eyes locking with hers from time to time as he would capture her hand and lick her fingers as she fed him. 

Ah, but there were wicked feelings running through her at those looks he gave her. The king of pleasure, was all she could think to title him when he looked at her like that. She had to hold back from simply melting at his side. Instead, she tried to sigh and avoid that gaze. She tried to focus on getting them both well fed before the rain stopped. 

He was so focused on keeping her here. His arms wrapping around her as the food was gone and the bowl set aside. She found herself closing her eyes for what seemed like a moment. 

The moment was not so short, she found, opening her eyes to a faint light outside. She turned her gaze to the window on the other side of the king, admiring the look of the evening’s final lights. 

“The blooms are gone,” Gilgamesh noted, at her side. “If they aren’t on the building, then there’s no need to go, is there?” 

She went to nod, agreeing, but…

“Gil… Does the window look… streaked?” 

Gilgamesh moved to sit up, grabbing his robe from nearby and heading over carefully to the window. He raised a hand to the glass, frowning as he touched where something had slid across the glass. 

That was all that could be said to describe the look. 

“Your blooms,” he murmured. 

Hakuno grabbed her robes too, hurrying over to look. 

The blooms were indeed gone from the glass, smeared pollen-wise and pigment-wise across the condo’s glass windows. The great floor to ceiling window had been smeared in a way that could be no pure circumstance. 

“Here,” Hakuno motioning him away from the window, following after him and grabbing the phone from the side table. She held up the phone towards the glass, carefully taking a picture. 

[What is this?] 

She sent the picture and the sentence to everyone in their friend’s group, finding Gil leaning over her shoulder. 

“Send it to that useless priest too,” he murmured. 

“Huh?” 

“He had his amusements yesterday,” Gilgamesh told her. “He has information from the Mages Association. Send him the image and see if he knows something. I should have his information saved.” 

That didn’t seem like a wise idea, but she did it. 

[Pagan altar. In the home of a newly Christian-wed couple] 

[Will your blasphemy never cease, king of heroes?] 

“Give me the phone,” Gilgamesh told her, pulling the phone from her hands and turning away. The phone was to his ear before he was speaking quietly to the person on the other end. “Priest! I did not send the picture for you to amuse yourself with taking offense. Your blasphemous sins out measure mine in such lengths that not even your god can save you.” 

He listened, nodding at something being said. 

“Get your lackeys working then. I know that you have the information about this symbol that I… Witchcraft?” 

He glanced at the window again before motioning for Hakuno to come closer. 

Naturally, she went without question. 

“Naturally,” she heard the priest purr through the phone, “Should you wish to protect yourself and your wife, the church’s doors remain open. We are a sanctuary for the kindred soul and for those pursued by the evil in this world.” 

“Gil,” Hakuno looked up at the king. She whispered to him softly. “Let’s go to Shirou’s.” The others were all there. Enkidu and Bazett and Saber…

“Find out details and call me,” Gilgamesh demanded, hanging up the phone. 

“We should-“

“We’ll remain,” Gilgamesh told her. “If it is another of those useless casters somehow, then they could follow us. We’ll summon Enkidu back to us and research what this symbol is…” He frowned. “It looks familiar.” 

It did. 

Hakuno stared at it a little more. 

The straight lines, the careful precision… She’d only really studied and remembered Sumerian culture and Arthurian legends. Japanese culture was just too great. Too many gods and minor deities. Too many things to remember and small details that seemed to slip through the cracks. 

Hakuno pulled the phone from the king’s hands and dialed up Enkidu. 

“So soon Gil?” The other end of the line snickered a bit. “Did she get mad at you for doing something?” 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno murmured. 

“Hmm? Hakuno?” 

“Someone left a symbol on the bedroom window,” Hakuno told them. 

A snarl met her ear, the voices in the background making it obvious that the being was already assuming the worst of the situation. She could hear Saber and Cu Chulainn trying to calm them back into their human form. 

“Hakuno? What’s going on?” Saber’s voice could be heard. 

“Saber,” Gilgamesh leaned in. “You know of witches, do you not?” 

“Witches?” Saber sounded like she was frowning. “…nothing good.” 

“Get over here. We may have a lingering witch to hunt down and slaughter. They seem to have followed the blooms my blushing bride grew.” 

Blushing bride… Hakuno gave him a look as Saber quickly agreed. 

“We’ll be over as soon as Enkidu calms,” Saber promised. “Whatever you do, do not touch the symbol.” 

“It’s outside the condo,” he told her. 

“Well, don’t touch the glass.” 

A little late for that. Hakuno glanced at Gil’s hand, almost expecting there to be a darkness or something growing from it. His hand looked normal though. 

Maybe they’d gotten lucky. 

“See you soon,” Hakuno told Saber quickly. She hung up her phone and motioned for Gil to follow her to the bathroom. 

Just to be safe, they’d shower and scrub his hand. 


	46. A Field of Blooms

They waited in the living room, curled up under an oversized blanket and sipping at their wine and tea respectively.

She could feel the king keeping his arm firmly around her waist, refusing to let her go so easily. Even when the door opened, exposing the collection of companions that they had come to gather, she felt that hand firmly holding her. 

“Hakuno!” Saber hurried her way, hair loose for once as the others came in. 

“Her room is this way,” Enkidu told Waver and Gray, motioning them towards the bedroom. “Hopefully it’s decent.” 

“The symbol was unknown to you both?” Waver asked. 

“Obviously,” Gil replied, his gaze flickering to Saber moving next to them. 

“Did either of you touch it?” 

“Gil touched the glass,” Hakuno told her. “Do you really think that something may have-“

They heard something, something soft chattering away. Their eyes drifted to the hooded woman at Waver’s side, watching her fumble with a little cage at her side. Her attention drifted to the man at her side, earning a nod. 

“It’s different than before.” 

“He’s never acted like this,” Gray murmured. “He won’t come out of the cage.” 

The two disappeared into the room, followed closely by Enkidu. 

“Where’s Shirou?” Hakuno asked, glancing at the saber. Bazett and Cu were making their way into the room quietly, Bazett asking the lancer a few questions as they glanced around and saw her door open. With the murmurings and the door the way it was, they must have guessed that the others had gone in there. 

Probably some bad luck with all fitting in the elevator…

That or someone didn’t like someone else. 

“Shirou went to go check on a friend. We haven’t seen her in a while and he was getting a little worried.” Saber glanced at the room herself before shaking her head. “I don’t necessarily sense anything, although I’m not really someone who senses things like that lancer of yours or a caster. How are you wounds healing? Memory intact?” 

“My memory is fine. Those wounds are closed up as well.” 

They only hurt a little from time to time. 

The arms holding her tightened though, a chin leaning on top of her head. “My woman and I had been enjoying a moment alone with one another when the symbol appeared. Whomever they were, they made it to the thirty eighth floor of the building and back down without anyone noticing. There’s three floors above this one, still too much for humans.” 

“You were thinking a human did it?” Saber glanced over at him. 

“Mages can be like insects,” he told her, sipping at his wine. “They crawl into places that should be impossible for them and interfere when I do not want them.” 

“Saber.” 

Waver’s voice pulled the woman away from them, her head turning to find Waver looking over at her. 

“You would be more familiar with this symbol.” 

Judging by the look on her face at that, a good part of her doubted that very much. Despite her hesitations, she was still getting up, wandering over to the bedroom door and glancing in. 

She did not enter. 

She did not speak. 

Her eyes just gazed unerringly at the symbol on the other end of the room and her hands just balled up at her sides. Whatever mood had been there before was gone. All traces of emotion were gone, in fact. It was like she had become nothing more than one of the carefully sculpted images that Enkidu showed off at those gallery showings. 

“Saber.” 

Waver was waiting at her side. 

“No…” The word came out as a whisper. As stoic as she had become, something began to seep through the edges of her expression. Her eyes tightened, her shoulders lifted as she took a breath, but it came out in a shiver. Glancing over at her and Gilgamesh, Saber shook her head. 

“What is it?” Waver demanded. 

“We need to get you both to Shirou’s. Enkidu too.” The woman looked around at them all. “We need to leave this place as soon as possible. Maybe leave Japan. The caster from before does not have…” She glanced back at the symbol again, a string of curses leaving her lips as she stared at it. 

“What is it?” Gilgamesh demanded. “Who is it from?” 

But the saber was not listening. She moved over to the doorway and began to put her shoes on. “I need to get Shirou. We’re going to need all the help that we can get. If he’s with Rin, then-”

“Shirou was going to see Rin?” Hakuno moved, finding Gilgamesh covering her up a little more as she turned to face Saber. “You have to call him!” 

“Why?” 

“Rin’s become Ishtar.” Hakuno looked over at Enkidu and Gilgamesh. “I saw her after the wedding. She has the same eye color you have now, Gil. There was something off about the way she was looking our way too. I didn’t realize when she spoke to me, but I know for sure. Rin’s Ishtar.” 

“Then she’ll be easy enough to stop.” Gil told her. His eyes drifted over to Saber. “You need to tell us everything that you know about that symbol, Saber. Your doomsday talk is not attractive.” 

“You don’t understand,” Saber told him. She glanced around at the room before shaking her head. “Does anyone in here know of the tales of the round table? Arthurian legends, as they call my stories?” 

Hakuno and Gray nodded. Enkidu shrugged. 

“We know of them, I suppose,” Enkidu told her. 

“That symbol is only found near the tower in Avalon,” Saber explained. “Across from the fields of flowers and the great tower that my magician resides in. It is found within the depths of the home of the one who we do not speak of.” 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at her. “So we’re battling someone you’ve fought before. That makes things simpler.” 

“I never beat her.” 

Gilgamesh sipped at his wine, grinning a little more as Hakuno found herself pulled in close and kissed deeply. 

“And here we were worried,” he scoffed. 

“Gilgamesh!” 

He waved a hand dismissively. “A mere knight is not going to concern me. Their feat was average. Their actions no doubt meant to-“

“Gil, we have to help Shirou,” Hakuno told him. 

“I am not concerned about that child. He falls for Ishtar’s whims or he does not. It is not my concern… nor should it be yours.” He was giving her a look that was bringing to mind other things. Oh, but it wasn’t helping her system at all to see him look at her like that. It was tempting to give in, to go with him to his condo or something. 

“Hakuno!” Saber turned her argument to her. “We should get out of here before we are stuck. You know this is not a place for fighting enemies.” 

She did. 

If Saber was concerned about the enemy, then she didn’t want to take chances. Still, going with her…

“Call Shirou first,” Hakuno told her. “I don’t want to go with you and then something is going on with Shirou and we have to fight two enemies.” 

Gilgamesh nodded at her words. “We should just take care of him before he becomes a probl-“

She covered the king’s mouth, earning a violent look from the man as she looked to Saber. As the woman dialed on her phone, she could feel the almost painful hold on her side. 

A flash of green met her peripheral, an arm wrapping around her side before the clay being was leaning in, murmuring softly to the king. She could see the man’s eyes widening, a glance going to the being. She turned her head a little, watching Enkidu nod. 

Gilgamesh motioned the being back in, speaking again. 

Hattic? 

Elamite? 

It was close to Sumerian, but she couldn’t make out the words. Even as she leaned in, it seemed like the two were intent on whatever they were talking about remaining between them. 

Enkidu murmured something. 

Gilgamesh countered, words all but pouring forth from him in a rush of gibberish. 

Enkidu frowned, arguing back. 

What was going on? 

She felt Gilgamesh’s hold lessen, the man sipping at his drink and glancing to Enkidu. 

“We say nothing then,” he said in Sumerian. 

“We say nothing,” Enkidu agreed. “Do not give it away, my friend.” 

Give what away? What was happening? 

Gilgamesh moved to stand up, more or less depositing her into Enkidu’s arms before he strolled over to Waver. 

“You have a place to stay, do you not?” 

“I’m staying within a hotel,” Waver confirmed. “I have not spent much time there-“

“Which one?” 

Waver didn’t seem very amused. His brows furrowed a little bit more as the golden king stood in front of him, jacket undone and wine abandoned to the gates. 

“…Did you not understand me?” Gilgamesh raised a brow. “I believe I asked you which place you are staying in.” 

“The one near the bridge,” Waver replied, “the four-star place with the worn-out sign.” 

Gilgamesh wrinkled his nose a bit, glancing back to Enkidu. 

Another spewing of words. 

Another counter from Gilgamesh. 

Another reply from Enkidu, the being holding her tighter to themselves. 

Whatever was going on with them, it seemed that Enkidu was winning the arguments. The man glanced back to Waver, still scowling. 

“Your magic is third rate, even now.” 

Gilgamesh wasn’t making friends with that kind of comment. 

“You know about control and mana regulation, I’m sure? You mentioned before wishing to teach Hakuno?” 

Waver waited. 

“Hakuno and I will go with you.” Gilgamesh told him simply. “Don’t you feel important? You’ve been given the chance to serve yet another king. You and your Saber doppelganger will be permitted to be near something that belongs to me.” 

“Gil-“

Enkidu’s clay was covering her mouth before she could say something, the king turning to Bazett and Cu. 

“I assume we’re going to be enjoying the games with this great evil that Saber’s so afraid of?” Cu grinned from his seat on the counter, glancing over to Bazett. “Looks like you’ll get to practice that Celtic magic yourself, Bazett.” 

“Should be fun,” she told him, grinning. 

Saber turned away a little more, pressing more buttons on her phone. 

“I will escort Saber,” Enkidu told the king, grinning a little and ignoring her glares as Hakuno tried to pull their hand from her lips. “We can meet in that little bookstore at the corner near the park. There’s a private area near the back if I remember correctly.” 

“The Mages Association is looking for Hakuno,” Waver pointed out. “Don’t you think going to the bookstore run by mages is-“

“I have gone to them for years, Hakuno at my side,” Enkidu replied. “They sense nothing, know nothing, and they have nice tea.” Enkidu looked down at her and winked. 

There was something wrong. 

Something other than the goddess after her and the strange woman whose symbol was on the bedroom window. 

The very fact that there was a third problem was itching at her. Whatever it was, the two didn’t want her knowing. They told her everything. Speaking in Sumerian would have been as private and it would have told her what was going on. 

What was it? 

Enkidu pulled away from her so quickly that she could not ask, their robes changing into the modern attire before Saber found her arm grabbed. They were out the door quickly, the king of knights murmuring quietly to the being that she could not get Shirou on the phone. 

“We will look together for him,” Enkidu told her. “You said he was going to visit Rin? Maybe we could survey the area around the house?” 

Cu and Bazett were moving after them, closing the door until it was merely the four of them in the room. 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno glanced over at him. “…Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“Private conversations are for another time, Hakuno. Do not think to reign over my time simply because you are my consort,” Gilgamesh chastised. Yet he motioned for her to come to his side, pulling a set of robes from his gates and wrapping them around her in the same manner that Gray had hers on. 

“You think to hide her?” 

It wasn’t so much a question from Waver as much as it was a statement. 

“There are powers at work that have designs on what belongs to me.” Gilgamesh glanced over to the mage. “Whatever practices you wished to do, you must tell me first. There are certain tasks and practices that she will not be doing.” 

Waver glanced at him a moment before turning away, shaking his head. “What happened to remaining here, king of heroes?” 

“Circumstances have changed.” 

Waver didn’t say anything, merely raised a brow. 

“I have no need to explain.” 

The mage nodded. “If only your friend had been in the war. Perhaps things would have gone differently back then.” 

“Had that been the case, you would still be here,” Gilgamesh replied. “You would only have the knowledge of how destructive and mighty my friend can be. The only one whose power dominates that may be my woman and my own.” 

The man wasn’t commenting on that. He motioned for Gray and headed towards the door, waiting for them all to get their shoes on and leading the way from the building. 

They didn’t say a word as they moved to the elevator. 

The dimmed lights were really not helping with anything. The gold panels of the door reflected them with an eerie glow as Hakuno looked up. 

A couple blooms were peeking at her from the ceiling, no doubt left from another resident of the building. The strange blooms she created so easily was still thrumming with energy, almost working as a balm to the anxiety plaguing her. Yet still… 

Hakuno couldn’t help but to wonder, her mind trying to run over the bits and pieces of what she had heard from Gilgamesh and Enkidu. What she really needed were the books that were inside their home. She probably could have pieced together their conversation that way. There was no doubt a lot of things that she could understand if she knew what the two were thinking. 

Why had they not spoken Sumerian? 

If Saber was afraid of this person, then they needed to take more precautions than moving around and having Waver train her. They needed to be hunting for this person. They needed to take Enkidu, Bazett, Cu Chulainn, and the two of themselves and find this enemy. 

Gray and Waver could distract the Mages Association. They were members, after all. Nice members, surprisingly, but Hakuno found that there were a few within the organization that seemed alright. Bazett mainly. Maybe Shirou, although she wasn’t sure if he was a member or just did magecraft on his own. He’d had a servant. That had seemed to be a unique thing. 

She tried to think harder about this. 

They needed a plan. Just one really good plan. If they had that, then she could just go back to her new life and enjoy the two people she wanted to spend time with. 

The lights flickered around them in the elevator. 

“It’s probably the blooms,” Gilgamesh noted, glancing up towards the ceiling as a few more blooms came into fruition. “Keep it under control for a moment, Hakuno.” 

“That’s not me.” 

Her mana, although she really hadn’t thought much about it, was tamed, calmed after all that time with Gilgamesh in their…

Well, it just wasn’t her. 

The king was staring at her though, Waver moving to push them to the center of the compartment as he glanced around carefully. 

“Gray.” 

“I sense something,” the woman murmured. 

Gilgamesh pulled her close. 

She saw the lights flicker again. A handful of more blooms were forming. She couldn’t see as the power went down around them. The hands that had been holding her were gone. Her mind went into a panic, reaching back and then-

A field of white blooms was around her. 

She paused as a flood of light reached her senses, a potent perfume running through the air. It was light, welcoming and warm. A babbling brook was running somewhere. A tower looming overhead as the sun beat down upon her. She could see the breeze ruffling the trees in the distance. A few animals scampered here and there, a little white critter in particular glancing her way before it bounded for the tower once more. 

It almost looked like a puppy. 

Hakuno found herself pulling her shoes off, closing her eyes a bit as she felt the surge of mana. 

It was thousands of times stronger than her own. It sung in her veins and through the very air around her. There was an otherworldliness to this place, a feeling of peace. 

Where was Gilgamesh? Where were the others? 

“She is coming to see you.” 

Hakuno spun around, falling onto her butt as she saw the white-haired gentleman sitting against a nearby rock. His flowing white robes spilled out around him. His hair, fluffy and long, trailed around the rock a bit, disappearing into the flowers around him. The blooms falling around him were the same as her own, those eyes drifting over her person a moment before he smiled. 

“And I can see why she wants to see you, I suppose. Please be careful. Some falls can cause damage to more than one’s self.” 

“…Merlin.” 

The smile she received left room for no doubts. 

“Welcome to Avalon.” 


	47. Merlin

“What do you mean, I could hurt others?”

Merlin sighed, glancing around carefully. “I’m naturally talking about Cath Palug, that little pest. He’s been living it up here while I recount the tales of my king, rolling around in all of the mana I’ve given off and essentially just being an arrogant little thing.” 

“Cath Palug?” 

She really wasn’t sure what that was, but-

The squirrel, almost puppy-like critter she had seen before was on her lap. It’s fluffy body cuddling up against her own. 

“Spoiled,” Merlin complained. “Cath is spoiled. Do not trust him too deeply.” 

“He’s so cute.” 

The critter looked in Merlin’s direction as it slowed one of its rubs against her, earning another eye roll from the magician. Merlin leaned forward and smirked at him. 

“Oh yes, love upon my descendent. Show yourself to be a cute little thing. Just wait until I decide that enough’s enough and there’s only room in the Tower of Avalon for one magical being. Your cute and warm little home will be gone. I’ll kick you to the curb, you little brat.” 

“Don’t be mean to him. He’s just being friendly.” Honestly, her luck with people around her copping attitudes and hating others that were just trying to be friendly…

“You have been here a minute, maybe two.” Merlin waved a hand at Cath Palug. “Untrustworthy is the only word I can think of to describe the steak thief of my tower. You can’t have food around him. You can’t look away from your meal, even when you share it evenly.” 

Cath growled at him. 

“Oh yes, I did! I split the steak right down the middle!” 

Another set of growls. Hakuno blinked as she more or less sensed words. 

_”It’s not down the middle when you’ve got the thinner part on one side and the thicker part on the other! You gave me the bone and ate all the substance of those steaks!”_

“Now you listen here, you little git!” 

Another set of growls. 

_”You shit with the door open and shove your flowers onto my bed too!”_

“You just don’t like me, I get it.” Merlin leaned in a little more towards them. “I see you’re enjoying the one who is essentially my daughter and her blooms just fine.” 

_”Hers don’t smell like man sweat.”_

The great gasp and theatrics had her fighting back a smile at that. The blooms smelled lovely. They were more powerful than her own, to be quite honest, but seeing the magician getting upset was a little entertaining. His hair seemed to fluff up around his shoulders as he argued with the tiny critter that was Cath Palug. His scowls and remarks were so defensive that it was hard to take him seriously. 

Hakuno looked around for Gilgamesh. 

No doubt, the king would probably find this really entertaining, since he was always one of those shows on the television with bickering and nonsense like this. He took far too much joy out of senseless bickering. 

She frowned a little. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

“He’s not here.” 

Hakuno turned her attention back to the magician, seeing him pull away from his argument. 

“I didn’t bring him here, my little daughter. The man seems… volatile. I did not like the way he was scowling in the elevator when I found you.” He nodded to himself as he stood up. “Since I sensed your mana through space and time, I wanted to be sure to pull you from the dangers that come with your power and bring you somewhere safe.” 

“Can you bring Gilgamesh?” 

Merlin hissed a bit, leaning once more back against his rock. “I suppose… But why would we want to do that? I would have thought that you would be eager to see this place. This is our legacy right here. Excalibur was created here. King Arthur herself was healed right where I sit.” He motioned at his spot, nodding. “The mana that is given off in this place is strong and out of the hands of mortals. It is here where we can let ourselves loose. We can simply live and breathe at our fullest.” 

“It’s very nice here,” she relented. 

He nodded. 

“But my servant is in Fuyuki and my husband is there too.” It was odd to think of Gilgamesh as her husband still. The phrase was still echoing in her head. Husband. 

Merlin stared at her as she said it, blinking. It was as though the words didn’t really register with him. 

“…You are joking, are you not? You come to Avalon and the first thing you decide is to joke with a great magician to see what he will do?” 

She shook her head. “I married him a couple days ago.” 

“Why in gods name would you want something like that to be bound to?” Merlin shook his head. “Does that succubus/incubus bloodline not affect you?” He hummed a moment before shaking his head. “No, you seem stronger. I had assumed you’d just taken interest in his strength.” 

“We rely on one another.” 

“Oh my God, why?” Merlin moaned, falling onto the ground as he let the sound come directly from the depths of him. “Why?! I should have saved you so much sooner! Ah, time is cruel to me. Cath! Comfort the old man of the tower!” 

Cath Palug snuggled further into her arms, all but rolling over to accept belly rubs from her. 

“Cruel and unusual punishment,” he whined. 

“Could you bring Gilgamesh and Enkidu here, please?” Hakuno asked him. “I don’t want them to worry about me. With the person that King Arthur is afraid of in Fuyuki and the goddess Ishtar roaming around and trying to get me, I think it would be a little less stressful to have them here rather than make them worry.” 

“Le Fay is in that city I found you in?” 

“Is that who it is?” 

Merlin stared at her, eyes widened. “Are you absolutely sure about that?” 

“There was this symbol,” Hakuno told him. She looked around a moment before grabbing a stick and beginning to carve the symbol into the earth. “Gilgamesh and I… we had a long night and-“

“Spare me the escapades of my descendent. Unless you are going to inform me that you had others joined.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Power-“ he stopped, shaking his head. “Strange magicians these days and their monogamous mannerisms. So you found this symbol when you woke up?” 

“No…” She really wasn’t sure what to make of this man. 

_”Ignore the old bastard. Go on,”_ the pup in her arms barked. 

Hakuno held up a hand to stop the magician from complaining to the critter and shook her head. “I had a night with him and then felt like thanking his mom so I summoned-“

“You thank his mother?” Merlin wiped a hand over his mouth, chuckling a little. “Oh, dear Root, he’s probably smitten. Good enough that the woman goes to your mother to thank her for your existence. You are a dangerous little thing, my child.” 

She smacked him. 

Just a light smack to the top of the head, but the magician gaped at her in response. His hands cradled the place of impact, as though she’d punched him with actual effort. 

“Hitting your father!” 

“Enkidu is a father to me. You’re just…” 

She shook her head. This wasn’t the time for this argument. 

“Anyway, I summoned his mother, the goddess named Ninsun, and we were talking for a while. After that, I went back to my room with Gil and we…” Yeah, she shook her head again. “We ended up falling asleep a little. The symbol was there after the rain had stopped.” 

“Inside?” 

“Outside. It was on the windows, but we’re on the thirty eighth floor.” 

Merlin shrugged. “Which means she’s not sure how strong you are and she was testing.” He watched her finish sketching the symbol, nodding to himself. “Yep. Tests. Le Fay for sure.” The magician motioned along the symbols. “This part here, it calls upon the roots of the universe to lend power. The extensions, here,” he motioned to the outer lines on either side, “and here. These are to aim the power towards testing for boundaries and containment. She must have sensed you as well and become curious.” 

“Can she come here?” Hakuno wiped at the earth, scattering away the formation of the symbol. 

“No, this is different from the rest of Avalon.” The magician motioned out into the distance, where the mountains and the forests lie. “I own where the flowers bloom. The tower and the fields here are mine. I am, sadly, no different than my king at this point. The roots of the universe have entangled me into this grail war business, although I am impossible to summon most of the time.” He grinned. “Only when my power wanes and I am tired can I be summoned, but the universe never manages it. I slip through fingers like water or sand.” 

“How does being a servant mean this is yours?” 

“This is my noble phantasm… I think that’s what it’s called. I don’t care to know.” He moved to his feet now, looking around at it all. “Come along. Let’s make something to eat and let you rest. You’ll want rest if we are expecting Le Fay to visit. She’s always been such a drain on the senses.” 

“What about Gilgamesh and Enkidu?” 

“Nope.” 

Hakuno shook her head. “Then I’m not coming.” 

“I could just snap my fingers and have you in the tower,” Merlin warned. 

“And then I’ll just glare at you while you cut uneven portions of food with Cath Palug and pretend to be fair,” she replied. 

“My child-“

“I don’t really know you,” Hakuno told him. “I don’t know a single thing other than you’re Merlin and you’re a servant without a master.” 

“Your dearest husband is no different. I could sense that from him.” Merlin warned her. 

“A little late to be warning me about him. He’s bound to me and I’m bound to him. Who cares about that?” 

The looks they gave one another were long and hard before Merlin sighed. 

“You’re being terribly unreasonable,” he complained, his staff flying to hand before there was a surge of power. The flower petals kicked up with the winds, the skies around them darkening as the mage before her seemed to glow with energy. “Terribly, terribly unreasonable. I blame these horrible people that raise you. If you had merely let loose that power before, I would have found you and raised you as my own. It would have been very cute.” 

A flicker of ghostlike figures ran passed, what could only be the imaginings of Merlin on what it would have looked like if she had been raised with the mage. The giggling little brunette was probably a bit too cute, but she said nothing. 

She waited, straight-faced and arms crossed. 

A loud splash came from a nearby pond. 

A huge, morphing mound of clay fell from the heavens, landing on all fours and growling loudly as the skies returned to their normal color. 

Hakuno set Cath Palug aside and hurried towards the clay being. 

“ENKI!” 

Their body changed immediately, shrinking and sculpting back to the normal look she was used to seeing. Their robes returned a split second before she hugged them tightly. She could feel their face pressed against her head. 

“Hakuno, where did you go?” Enkidu held her tightly. “Gil told me that you vanished in a mass of flower blooms. You cannot scare a clay being like that.” 

“I found Merlin,” Hakuno told them. “Or, I guess he found me. We’re in Avalon.” 

A series of splashing could be heard before Merlin hurried over to them both, ducking behind them. Cath leaped into her arms as Hakuno turned a bit to see the king climbing slowly and dramatically from the pond. Moss was in his hair and on his clothes. A dark look was in his eyes as he emerged from the waters. 

“Ah- I found her!” Enkidu called, waving her arm at the king. 

“Don’t summon him closer,” Merlin complained. “Look at him. You wished to be with him, my sweet fool?” 

_”I don’t like him,”_ Cath Palug growled. 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno looked up at the clay being. “Could you give me a blanket from the gates? He’s soaking wet.” 

“I kinda like it this way,” Enkidu murmured. 

Terrible people everywhere, Hakuno thought, staring at the being in disappointment. 

“Fine, fine.” Enkidu opened the gates, pulling a blanket from the depths. “I agree with the demon about him right now though.” 

Demon? 

She shook her head, handing Cath to Enkidu and hurrying over to Gil’s side. 

“Where did you go?” he demanded. 

“I was summoned here.” 

Gilgamesh pulled her to himself, wrapping the blanket around them both and glancing at the area. “…I’m guessing this is related to Merlin somehow?” 

“We’re in Avalon.” 

“Of course we are.” 

Hakuno wiped at the man’s hair, settling him where Merlin had been sitting before. The magician hadn’t needed to summon the king to fall straight into the pond, not when Enkidu got to enter and simply land on the ground. She had been summoned already standing on the ground. It had been a smooth transition. 

Pettiness had prevailed, obviously. 

Gilgamesh glanced in the direction of the magician, watching him as she wiped him free of the mud and filth. She could see him glance to her a moment before a hand was wrapping around her waist. His face moved closer, lips pressing against her own. 

Her mind scattered to the breeze as he kissed her. The soft, gentle movement of his lips against her own, luring her to respond more and hold onto his shoulders; she found herself in his arms within a moment. Her eyes closed as she felt a small sound becoming desperate to escape. 

A staff slammed down into the earth next to them. 

“I am kissing my consort,” Gilgamesh purred. “It is rude to interrupt a king when they are busy.” 

“You are not on your land, king. You are in my territory,” Merlin told him. “You will remove yourself from my child or you will find yourself sharing her gender for the rest of the day.” 

Sharing her gender? 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes a little, moving to stand up. His bored stare went straight to the magician’s. “You don’t get to call someone who went through what she did your child, while you sat here with your mutt and smelled the flowers.” 

“And you do not get to call her your consort when you did not seek my permissions.” 

“Enkidu is her parent.” 

“Not by blood.” 

“Clay does not bleed, magician.” 

“You would know, wouldn’t you, king of pleasure? What number is my child, in the midst of your escapades?” 

Did he really need to ask that when he’d been only too eager for her to have her own stream of lovers? Hakuno shook her head, moving to stand up and finding Enkidu bringing Cath Palug over. 

“Le Fay is the name of our enemy,” Hakuno told Gilgamesh. “Merlin knows who she is.” 

“So do we,” Gilgamesh told her, not turning his gaze away from the magician. “Saber spilled the truth when we had you vanish. She thinks you’re with Le Fay and we’ve begun scouting the area. Waver has some ideas what she may want with you.” 

Merlin shrugged. “It does not matter. I will keep Hakuno safe here and have another to share the tales of King Arthur with. She can claim me as her servant and then we will not have to worry about anything. I imagine there will be a bit of trouble here and there, but learning is a part of life.” 

“No.” 

“I don’t believe the choice is up to you, king.” Merlin shook his head. “Hakuno may choose what to do.” 

“I can’t have more than one servant, can I?” 

“With the mana that you have alone, it is more than possible,” Merlin told her. 

“Alright. Let’s get that done with then.” 

Gilgamesh and Enkidu stared at her. 

“He knows about Le Fay,” Hakuno told them. “If I accept him as a servant then-“

“You want to stay here then?” Gilgamesh motioned around. 

“Of course not.” 

“You are not making sense,” Merlin argued. “Do you want me as a servant or-“

“Okay. I want Merlin as a servant because his mana is strong and he knows about our history, but I don’t want to stay here!” 

“I’m certainly not going to face Morgane Le Fay,” Merlin shook his head, plucking his staff from the earth once more. “Absolutely not.” 

“Merlin!” 

The magician looked over at the clay being. “Do you want something to eat? I’m starving after these summoning spells.” 

Enkidu shrugged. 

Was she saying something wrong then? Merlin was powerful. He knew this enemy and could help them take the magician down. Having him around would mean they would know more about who they were facing. Saber and her silence wasn’t helpful. 

Gilgamesh wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, pulling her into the warmth and his wet embrace. 

“Don’t put Merlin on the same level as Enkidu, Hakuno.” 

“I’m not.” 

“That is not what it sounds like.” 

She shook her head at the lot of them, already finding a headache forming. Merlin had strength and he could help. He’d be as wily as the others, but he’d be helpful. It was smart to let him help. It was wise to let him enlighten them about Morgane Le Fay. 

Instead, they were all being incredibly unhelpful. 

“So you raised my child for me,” Merlin said to Enkidu. 

“I raised mine,” Enkidu replied easily. The clay being smirked at the magician. “She may bloom flowers and be cute now, but when it comes to her temper and her capabilities, you’ll see. She’s very hands on.” 

“You’d have her fight-“ 

Enkidu covered the magician’s mouth, shaking their head. “Don’t. We have a figure who is watching intently over us. The mere whisper of such will have more problems descending upon us all. I am sure you are familiar with ancient gods and goddesses.” 

Merlin nodded. “The Celts' gods in particular are a strange bunch.” 

Hakuno frowned at the duo, entering the tower and finding the lowest floor already sporting a small corner fire and a cozy little sitting area and corner bed. 

“Sit, my child’s companions,” Merlin motioned around. “Welcome to the tower of Avalon. Let me tell you of Morgane Le Fay.” 


	48. Caster: Merlin

“Avalon looks a bit grim.”

Merlin stumbled a bit, staring at the clay being as Gilgamesh nodded. 

“Stone is poor insulation. Along with that, the materials having to be used for the top need to have regular maintenance. The wood rots and the mortar crumbles with use.” 

“The modern age didn’t improve that by much,” Merlin complained. 

Enkidu and Gilgamesh both settled on the man’s couch, wrinkling their noses together. 

They were being judgmental. New place, new person; perhaps it was just the fact that this man was apparently related to her directly. She wasn’t sure what it was, but the two were being incredibly stubborn about this. 

“What?” 

“It’s a bit too… spring filled,” Enkidu told the man. 

“It has a musk,” Gilgamesh added. 

“That couch is the very one that I stole from the castle in Camelot!” Merlin glared at them, hands on his hips. “It has been the seat to royalty!” 

“You mean that useless saber sat on this?” He was smirking, leaning his cheek to his hand as he gave the man a pitying look. “Such a shame that she could not afford luxuries in her time. Even when Enkidu and I were alive together in Uruk, our mere cushions were more comfortable than this.” 

Hakuno cuddled Cath Palug, settling between the two and shaking her head at the whole situation. 

“He likes his couch. Leave him alone.” 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “Poor taste is in all forms, even his cub looks like-“

Cath growled for a moment. 

Gilgamesh pursed his lips, giving the so called cub a moment before Cath was cuddling closer to her. The threat that Cath Palug presented was nothing in comparison to the glares that Gilgamesh could achieve. Well, that and the mana that had left him when he stared at the poor beast was raw and unending. 

And directly from her. 

The magician nearby groaned. 

“You share magic with him?” 

“Hakuno shares everything with me,” Gilgamesh purred. “Every thought, every need; I alone have been enough to sate her.” 

“I like Gil,” she told her ancestor simply. 

“It’s so sad how youth deteriorates good sense.” Merlin shook his head as he began to move around his kitchen area. “Anyway, you are both here because Hakuno wanted you here. Since we are going to want her to be safe and sound, it’s probably best she stay here in Avalon with me.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Merlin glanced back at the king. “There’s more mana than before in my descendant. A great deal more power. You allowed a mage to absorb the power of the fallen in the war. You allowed a magician of semi-old magic to add power to her.” He pressed his hands together, motioning at her. “Right now, there’s enough mana in my child to probably destroy the world and rebuild it again. Any magician or god outside the limits of time can tap into that power because it’s free flowing.” 

“We’re aware of that,” Enkidu pointed out. 

“Okay, then you’re aware that Morgane Le Fay is after my child.” 

“That’s the second time you’ve used that term.” Hakuno couldn’t stop the being from getting up. Enkidu was moving carefully into the magician’s direction. “I don’t recall ever seeing you before this point.” 

“Spirit doesn’t require presence.” 

“Didn’t sense that either.” 

Merlin moved around the being and settled onto a kitchen chair. “Ah, yes. Anyway, magic is strong. Bad people after magic. This place is blocked from outsiders unless they’re invited in.” He pat his lap. “Hakuno should stay here.” 

Gilgamesh just stared at him before motioning around. “This,” he pointed at her, “is my queen consort. She will eventually give me tiny versions of herself and provide me with limitless power.” 

She could feel her face burning a bit at the tiny versions bit. 

“This,” he motioned at Enkidu, “is her servant and my only friend. He will break the bones and rip apart the body of any mage, god, or man that decides they want my Hakuno.” 

Merlin jumped a bit as Enkidu let their form shift a bit. Their smile was practically sinister as they resumed their normal appearance. 

“Now,” Gilgamesh moved forward in his seat a bit more. “The question is not whether Hakuno will stay in your dilapidated castle remnant or not. She won’t. The question now becomes what will Enkidu and I do with you. You are quite knowledgeable about this Le Fay person. You know about the gods so you are aware that the goddess, Ishtar, is after Hakuno.” 

“Ishtar?” 

Gilgamesh raised a hand. “I do not repeat myself senselessly. Since you know about our enemies and you know about Hakuno’s… circumstances, then you are useful. Possibly.” 

He leaned back and nodded. 

“We have a place above our own that you may stay in.” 

“He can stay in my room. I want to sleep in the living room,” Enkidu offered. 

Gilgamesh nodded. “You will stay in Enkidu’s room and Enkidu is staying in the living room until this is resolved. If you are so wise and knowledgeable, then there is one other task that I have for you and that is to resolve the issue of these mages after my Hakuno.” 

“They must sense-“

“I know what they sense. I know what they want. However, Hakuno is mine and I don’t take kindly to poachers.” Gilgamesh leaned forward. “So are you and your mutt going to join us in Fuyuki or are we going to have to bring you ourselves?” 

“You forget that you are trapped here.” Merlin grinned. “You have no manner of getting back without my say so. Hakuno will stay here. She will be safe and we shall enjoy teasing Cath Palug.” 

Cath barked an agreement. 

Gilgamesh sighed, moving back once more to wrap an arm around her. 

“Hakuno.” 

She looked up at him, finding him smiling. 

No words. 

No complaints, no qualms; for some reason, he didn’t say anything. 

Was he alright? 

It wasn’t like him to be worked into a corner. Honestly, she wasn’t really sure why he wasn’t losing his temper. The man was strong enough that he probably could have taken the magician. They could have probably tortured him into- 

He turned her face back to him when she went to try to argue with Merlin. 

“You should just look at me for a moment,” he purred. 

“Gilgamesh…”

Why was she staring at him? 

“Ah, yes.” He leaned in, snickering a bit in a way that made a wrinkle form between his brows. “You know, you have not said a thing about my comment of offspring.” 

“You were arguing,” Hakuno told him, trying to turn to not be rude. 

“Ah, no. Focus here.” Gilgamesh commanded softly. “I want to see those eyes on me.” 

“What-“

But he wouldn’t let her finish that question of what was going on. She could hear the sounds of clinging and things being upturned, but Gilgamesh was pulling her to him, leaning in close and continuing his hypnotic attention seeking. His lips found her own, pressing soundly to hers as he murmured to her. 

Cath Palug was gone. 

She wasn’t sure where he went and she wasn’t sure if she would find the will to care any time soon. The couch was indeed too spring-filled. She all but bounced into his arms, the man making all of this too serious. 

“STOP!” 

Hakuno pulled away, turning her head as she grabbed his hand that went to stop her. 

Merlin was hanging upside down from Enkidu’s chains. 

Enkidu winced a bit, sipping at some tea. 

“You’re a terrible distraction, Gil,” the being said. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t normally take so long to tie up captives.” 

“We can’t take Merlin captive!” Hakuno gaped at him. “Guys, put him down!” 

Enkidu whistled. 

Gilgamesh brushed a bit of his hair back. 

“I’m serious! We can’t just take Merlin from Avalon and make him fight! He has his own life here. He’s got his little castle and-“

“To be fair, he owes about sixteen years of child support,” Enkidu pointed out. 

“Enkidu, I’m never watching regular daytime television with you again.” 

“Enkidu has a point,” Gilgamesh countered. “He calls you a product of his work. Yet I don’t believe he has done a single thing for you. What better time to help you than when you are at your weakest?” 

Had she missed something? 

“Merlin just got through telling us that I have too much mana. The whole ordeal with Caster and with the heart that you had in your condo-“

Gilgamesh stood up, pulling her with him and heading towards the door. “We’ll be outside when you’re done, Enkidu. Hakuno and I are going to have a conversation.” 

“Sounds delightful,” Enkidu replied. “I’d say take the pup with you, but I rather like their snarky nature.” Enkidu grinned, opening a jar nearby and setting the contents onto a plate and on the floor. 

Cath was on it immediately. 

“Enki!” 

The door closed. 

Once more, she was back outside. Once more, she was finding herself being whisked off in another direction. 

“Gil, we shouldn’t threaten him.” 

“Why?” 

“He’s my relative! He’s a powerful magician. He’s-“

“He’ll agree to this.” Gilgamesh shrugged, “he owes you. Take pleasure in the fact that Enkidu and I were here to intercept. With you being as you are-“

“What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me something?” 

“…Ishtar is active. You’ve already allowed her to come close. We have that other magician-“

“It’s not about them.” Hakuno could see that. The distractions were there and they were bad, but… “I want to stay here in Avalon unless I find out what’s going on.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

She didn’t, but-

“I’m going to head back inside and take a nap. Let me know if you and Enkidu decide to trust me again.” Until then, she’d just have to settle for being here. It seemed that Merlin had protected the grounds a bit more. She could survive a while without anyone noticing her. 

Gilgamesh grabbed her arm. 

“We weren’t finished talking, Hakuno.” 

The anger was there, but, without the corruption, he wasn’t as terrifying. Perhaps it had been fear for him that had made his anger before scare her. Instead, he just seemed like another angered person. Just someone in a bad mood because things weren’t going his way. 

“Just tell me.” 

“If Ishtar tries to mentally connect with you, you’d be at risk.” 

“We’ll have Merlin around, won’t we?” 

He was hesitating. 

Hakuno moved closer to him, looking up at his face and brushing back his hair a little. She had really enjoyed what he had shown her before. The time they could spend together with their bodies pressed close. There was a basic pleasure to be had there. 

Pleasure wasn’t really her strong suit, but…

“I don’t want secrets between us,” Hakuno told him. “I don’t care for Shirou or anyone else. Enkidu is family and you’re…”

The man leaned in at her silence, raising a brow. 

“You’re the most important person to me,” she murmured. “I am happiest with your happy little kisses.” The ones he gave when he was pleased with himself and everything around him. The ones he gave when he was tired, but far too pleased with himself to totally stop. 

He laughed. 

“I’m serious!” 

“I know you are.” The man shook his head, laughing a little more. “Ah, you are so innocent still. I’ve taken you so many times the other night and you still behave so innocently.” Mood buoyed, he nodded. “Enkidu senses something. It’s weak. They think it could be the start to a child, but they’re not sure. Too early. It could be nothing, but if we continue, that won’t be the case. And I intend to continue, since you are quite entertaining in bed with me.” 

“They sense- You’re not-“

“It is most likely nothing, but Enkidu and I are taking precautions. You won’t be fighting for now, not unless necessary. We want Merlin for that reason.” 

Hakuno nodded. 

“You will be fine.” Gilgamesh tilted her chin back, grinning more. “Trust your king.” 

“Maybe I really should stay here. You and Merlin and Enkidu- you could all try to find the enemy and take them down before I get back.” If she were going to put something so important to Gilgamesh at risk by being with them, it may be better if she and Cath Palug stayed here. 

“You stay with me.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Cowering is unlike you,” Gilgamesh told her. “Hiding and waiting drove you mad when you were healing. It won’t change because of the scenery. Given a day or two, you’d be begging to come back.” He smirked, “Best to keep you where I can see you.” 

“At your side?” 

He nodded. “Right next to me.” 

It made sense. 

She did hate being stuck inside. 

The tower that Merlin had was nice and pretty, but Gilgamesh’s criticisms were already echoing in her head. Poor insulation, poor materials; she’d be tired of it. 

Damn, but he knew her too well. 

“Am I wrong?” 

She shook her head. 

“Then you’ll come with me? You’ll remain where I need you?” 

“Fine, but let’s not threaten Merlin too much.” 

She moved back towards the door, opening it to find Enkidu and Merlin on the floor, chains and hair being tugged in every direction as the two stared up at them. 

Merlin’s hand holding Enkidu’s hair was loosened, his other hand, balled up in a fist, dropped. “Ah- Hakuno…”

“We’re seeking diplomacy and exercising,” Enkidu told her, smiling. 

“Your nose is bleeding, Enkidu.” Hakuno motioned at it. 

“They’re a beast!” Merlin growled. “Hakuno, we should-“

Hakuno moved forward, grabbing a rag from the table. She knelt down to dab at Enkidu’s nose, her attention turning to Merlin. 

“Le Fay is really bad, isn’t she?” 

“She’s very powerful, very dangerous.” 

You’ve fought her?” 

“And won,” Merlin boasted. 

“You said you were a servant before.” 

Merlin nodded again. 

“Could we be master and servant until she’s stopped?” 

Enkidu was staring at her. No doubt unhappy with the direction this was going. 

“Sharing your power with you would be a bit much,” Merlin argued. “It would be easier to keep you here, Hakuno.” 

“Then we’d be hiding.” 

“That’s okay.” 

Enkidu’s grip around the magician tightened. Merlin was struggling to get free. 

“What if you helped me fight her and then you got to come back here once that’s done?” Hakuno smiled. “Then I wouldn’t have to hide and you could enjoy comfy furniture. You could probably complain back at Enkidu and Gilgamesh too.” 

“They’re ruffians, Hakuno. Vicious-“

“If you don’t want to, then Enkidu will continue to try to force you.” 

“Haku-“

“Gilgamesh and I just came in to see if you were alright, Enkidu,” Hakuno leaned over and kissed the being’s cheek. “Let me know when you’re ready to go home.” 

Cath was running up onto her shoulder as Merlin squirmed. 

“FINE! FINE! LET ME GO! I’LL DO IT!” 

“Really?” 

Merlin huffed, dropping loudly to the floor. 

“The world is cruel and dark in these times.” 

“We have King Arthur around,” Hakuno pointed out. 

Merlin whined incoherently, holding out his hand. 

As she took it, the back of her hand burned. A series of red symbols formed as the magician looked up at her. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not see my king again… She um… I don’t think she would be pleased knowing I let my descendant marry an asshole.” 

Enkidu tripped him. 

“Careful,” the being warned. 

“Gil,” Hakuno moved over to the man’s side, pressing her hand to his and closing her eyes. 

She had felt the mana when the magician had built the contract. Within seconds, she had the command spells onto Gilgamesh’s hands. 

“HAKUNO! NO!” 

Gilgamesh held his hand up, smirking as he looked at the symbols on his hand. 

“They’re a bit gawdy for my taste, but I suppose the gift is adequate.” He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. “It is far more pleasing to know that you only want Enkidu as your servant, Hakuno. After all, there is only one being in this world that could possibly parent you properly.” 

“What a great and powerful king,” Enkidu praised. 

The two were grinning. 

She could already sense Merlin’s deflated mood as the magician began to use his magic and shift them back to Fuyuki. 

The living room reappeared around them and Hakuno carried Cath Palug to the kitchen for treats. 

“Shall we negotiate how our master and servant relationship works?” Gilgamesh offered to the magician. "I'm in the mood for the entertainment of a magician." 


	49. Arrangements

The magician was not pleased. Not in any single way.

Gilgamesh settled onto the couch as Enkidu left the room to call the others. The king smiled to himself, closing his eyes and merely taking in the pleasure of what was going on. 

He was enjoying the fact that they were so much stronger than before, when he had taken Cu Chulainn as a servant. He was enjoying the fact that there was no corruption in his system that was stopping him from being able to feel powerful. 

Like opening the windows at the end of a terrible winter, he was breathing in the first bits of fresh air. He was indulging, as he so very much liked to do. 

Hakuno focused on feeding Cath Palug, enjoying the nuzzling that the little guy wanted to do. 

“I intended to be a servant to Hakuno,” Merlin complained. 

“What’s Hakuno’s is mine. You got what you wanted.” Gilgamesh simply turned that pleased look towards the magician. “Is there a problem with this? You have plenty of mana.” 

“You’re arrogant,” Merlin complained further, sitting on the other chair in the room and shaking his head. “You have no regard for the feelings of anyone else. You dress tackily. You give off the air of someone that has taken many women and now use my poor child. You’re selfish. You look like you’d betray the first person to cross you. My poor king probably hates you. I’m surprised my daughter does not.” 

“Your descendant.” 

“Hmm?” 

Gilgamesh smiled a little more. “You don’t have the right to call my woman your daughter. You’re doing what you must as her descendant, but do not think for a moment that you have the right to call what is mine yours. As for your king,” Gilgamesh simply grinned a bit more, looking more prepared to destroy the poor magician, “Your king lingers in the shadow of a useless mage and his little friends. She has lost her touch.” 

“Nonsense. My king does not bow down.” 

Hakuno hissed a bit at that, turning. 

She had not actually seen Saber without Shirou nearby. Since he summoned her, they’d been inseparable. 

“My king would never bother with such a thing,” Merlin told him simply. The magician smiled to himself, “King Arthur is a king above kings, a chivalrous knight who puts her sense of duty and her sense of responsibility over such things as following in the shadows of others or simply making friends. She’s bathed in the blood of a hundred battles. She’s fought off beasts and enemies alike, unifying the lands and keeping her people happy. Truly, she is a servant to her people, but they would die for her.” 

Enkidu just grinned, moving behind the magician to head for the door as the magician spoke so proudly of his king. 

“My king is what Hakuno should be going after, someone with an air of elegance and duty. My king would ensure that Hakuno were taken care of immediately. There would be a group of knights around her, guarding her. She wouldn’t simply sit in the house with her, she’d be out there to find the enemy and take them down. She’s spontaneous. She’s bloodthirsty. She’s-“ 

“Ah, Saber.” Enkidu opened the door. “So nice of you to join us.” 

Merlin froze up, looking over at the woman as she came in. 

She still wore that plain outfit, with its blue skirts and white top. She still had her hair down, but it seemed like her ribbon had simply refused to cooperate since it was in her hand. 

“You’re sure you didn’t want me to bring Shirou or someone with me?” Saber frowned at the being as she walked in, turning away from the magician without noticing him. “I could have brought some of the others.” 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. Gilgamesh and I wanted to introduce you to someone who will be helping against Le Fay.” 

“…How do you know her name?” 

The woman’s voice had lowered, going flat. 

Enkidu, though, simply grinned, motioning to Merlin. “Saber, meet Gilgamesh’s new servant. Caster. He has a bit of experience against our new enemy and I think he will be helpful in keeping Hakuno safe as well.” 

“Cast..er…” She stared at Merlin. 

Merlin stared back at her. 

“MERLIN?!” 

Hakuno watched the man squawk, hurrying to get to his feet. 

“Ah, my king. I’m so happy that you’re alive and well. I was so worried. You know, being a servant can be so hard. You can’t really find out about anything-“ 

“Merlin was just explaining to us how he has been enjoying this rather nice tower life with a pet of his. He got worried about Hakuno after she became powerful and tried to steal her from Gilgamesh and I. You can imagine our feelings on the matter,” Enkidu purred. 

The oh so happy to see her magician was still moving away from her as Saber scowled. 

“You’ve been able to help this whole time?” 

“Now my king,” Merlin backed up a little, moving to the other side of Gilgamesh for support. “It is not so simple to pass through time and space in that manner. You know, there has to be a great source of energy and you need-“ 

“This is cute, but we’re wasting time.” Gilgamesh looked over at Saber. “Sit down. It is time for discussion on how we are dividing the enemies up.” 

Saber still gave Merlin a look, settling onto one of the other couches. 

Impressive. 

_He’s arrogant._

“Cath, shush.” 

Gilgamesh was glancing their way, eyeing the small beast before he turned back to Saber and the others. He swept most things aside on the coffee table and took the candles as markers. 

“So we have Ishtar possessing that useless child Tohsaka,” he set a candle in one spot. “Ishtar has a particular interest in Hakuno and Enkidu and I have a score to settle with her. She will be our responsibility.” 

“Ishtar?” 

“A useless goddess from our time,” Enkidu explained. “We still have the trouble of knowing she’ll find another vessel, Gil.” 

“Our problem is her.” Gil left no room for argument. “Le Fay is your problem, Saber. Your enemy, your problem. If I see her symbol again on the windows, I’m taking it from the hide of your master.” 

“Don’t think she’ll be so simple!” 

“You may borrow Merlin when he is not busy,” Gilgamesh offered. 

“Busy?” Merlin frowned a moment before nodding. “Ah, quality time with Hakuno-“ 

“You’re handling the Mages Association with our useless mage acquaintance and his apprentice. I expect them to be handled… And you are teaching Hakuno control of her mana.” 

“Control?” 

Was it hard to understand? There were more blooms in the room than there were in a greenhouse. There were parks and fields of flowers that looked barren in comparison to their ceiling and walls right now. 

Dozens upon dozens of white blooms had taken root and gave off mana around the condo. 

Control wasn’t hard to understand. One just needed to take a look around the room to realize that she didn’t really have any bars held for the mana. 

“…so your responsibility,” Gilgamesh continued, drawing her attention back, “is to ensure that my woman’s mana becomes more controllable.” 

“That’s impossible.” 

“Excuse you?” 

Merlin shook his head. “At our levels of mana, there’s no such thing as control. This condo is currently a beacon of power and energy. You yourself are a beacon of energy, since you decided to…” He motioned with a hand before shaking his head. “Containing mana would be to fry body parts and damage our beings. I don’t believe I’ve even tried to do so in the past. Making the mana less noticeable for short periods of time is possible, but that’s less noticeable to the naked eye. Anyone who’s anyone would still sense the mana.” 

“So you mean trying to contain her mana much would mean memory loss again?” Enkidu clarified. 

“Memory loss?” 

They were talking like she wasn’t here. Hakuno moved over to Enkidu’s side, bringing Cath with her as she settled on the being’s lap. “I suffered a lot of memory loss when I was younger. I couldn’t really use my mana and Enkidu had to teach me.” 

Merlin motioned for her to come over to him. 

Enkidu’s chin pressed against the top of her head lightly as their arms wrapped around her. “As she said,” the being continued, “her mind suffered when she held back her mana. However, things have been fine with her giving energy like this. If you cannot help then you should focus on the Mages Association with Melloi.” 

She felt the being kiss the top of her head. 

“My Hakuno is best with me anyway.” 

_Blondie doesn’t like that._

“That dog yips too much,” Gilgamesh complained, looking at Cath Palug. “Anyway, Enkidu and I are in agreement. Hakuno will remain with us and you will focus on the mages and Le Fay when Saber calls.” 

“I didn’t say I couldn’t try,” Merlin began. 

“If repression means damage, then I won’t bother.” Gilgamesh leaned back. “Besides, she is mine in the end. Mind, body, and soul; I won’t allow others to infringe upon that.” 

He looked almost bored saying it. 

There was a gleam in his eyes, something that said he was more than happy to show anyone who doubted his claims exactly how they were wrong. 

They were stuck with three very different, very strong opponents though. 

Looking at the three candles set up on the table, Hakuno tried to think. 

Ishtar would be a problem because she was in a vessel at the moment who had money and power. At this time, she hadn’t done much and she couldn’t take her over since she was under the guard of Ninsun and Gilgamesh in spirit, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t fight back. The goddess powers alone were something to be concerned about. 

Rin’s magic was another issue for her. 

Le Fay was a magician, if what the others had insinuated was correct. She was capable of making it up to the top floor of the building from the outside without assistance and without sound. Her warning sign was enough of a sign that she could be powerful. 

Alone, she was a threat. 

Together with Ishtar, she was… 

“I have to go back…” 

The others looked at her. 

“What are you talking about Hakuno?” 

“If I get taken in by the Mages Association, Ishtar and Le Fay would both come after me, wouldn’t they?” Hakuno looked around to the others. “If they have a common enemy, they’ll take the group down.” 

“Hakuno, the Association is not curled up in a building, drinking wine in some cellar and being bored.” Gilgamesh shook his head. “They’re in pockets, scattered throughout the city and abroad. Slaughtering one group only means the others will know you’re after them.” 

“It was an altruistic idea though,” Saber chimed in, smiling a little. “Let’s not use you as bait. You are best amongst friends.” 

“The idea of pinning our enemies against one another isn’t bad,” Enkidu pointed out. “Perhaps if we can get Le Fay and Ishtar to go against one another?” 

“You have ideas?” 

“One, although I don’t believe you’ll be fond of it, Gil.” 

Gilgamesh motioned for them to continue. 

“Promise Ishtar time with Hakuno.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Promise Ishtar time with Hakuno,” Enkidu said again, putting more effort into their words. “Tell her that you’re tempted, since Hakuno has expressed interest in the gods. Tell her if she defeats Le Fay, you’ll allow it.” 

“Enkidu, no-“ 

“My friend, trust me.” 

The gates opened, a cup falling into the king’s hand a moment before wine poured forth. The good mood from the king was diminishing. His frown was deep. 

“…Saber, take Merlin with you.” 

“We have to catch up on things anyway. I’ll introduce him to Melloi and the others,” Saber replied. “Come on, Merlin.” 

“I should stay-“ 

“Get out.” 

The words were short, blunt. 

Enkidu had gotten under Gil’s skin with that recommendation. Of course, she hadn’t helped with her offer to go to the mages and be trapped again. 

It was a good idea though. Ishtar would be able to stop a mere magician. She was strong enough. The only issue was that all she wanted at the moment was her. 

Merlin stood up, glancing at Cath before shaking his head. “Furball, stay with Hakuno. Let me know if I need to come.” 

_Fuck you._

“Just let me know,” Merlin growled. 

_I will protect the pretty woman. She’s too pretty to be your kin._

Oh geez. 

She was starting to get a headache from this. 

“Merlin, take your pet,” Gilgamesh demanded. 

“I’ll just hold them,” Hakuno told the king. “I thought it might be nice to have Cath around a little. I heard petting beasts calms people.” 

Gilgamesh just motioned the magician off. 

The door closed after a moment. 

“That could have gone better.” 

“We’re not using my woman as a consolation prize for the useless goddess.” 

“I said merely that they could talk. I did not say where or in what manner. I also did not say what we would be doing at that time.” Enkidu leaned forward a little more, making her curl up over Cath a little more. “I did not say that we would be pleased or passive during that time.” 

“She will see through this too easily.” 

“Will she though?” 

Gilgamesh hesitated. 

“You know as well as I that she is not that bright. Slaughtering the goddess won’t be difficult, especially since she has taken a human form.” 

“You aren’t talking about killing Rin, are you?” 

Sure, the woman hadn’t been the nicest person around, but still… 

There was no reason to kill Rin. She was nice enough. She tried hard and she… 

Well… 

Honestly, she didn’t know Rin that well to begin with, but Shirou was fond of her. If Shirou thought she was a good person, then she most likely was. After all, Gil was a shit at times and Shirou disliked him. Saber was a sweetheart and Shirou was fond of her. 

The boy knew a good person when he met one. 

“No mistakes.” 

“Have I ever made a mistake in my lifetimes?” Enkidu asked, smirking. 

“We will need to be wise about this. She can’t be allowed to suspect a thing.” 

“Hakuno should remain silent for that conversation then.” 

“What?” Hakuno looked up at the being. 

“You cannot lie. I blame myself.” 

“I can lie!” 

“Tell Gilgamesh that he’s ugly,” Enkidu told her. 

Gilgamesh paused in sipping his wine, raising a brow. 

That… 

Oh, but that wasn’t fair. She couldn’t just tell someone who looked like a damn sun that he was ugly. Bad taste in clothes at times? Perhaps. But ugly… 

“You don’t have great fashion sense,” Hakuno told him. 

Enkidu snorted. 

“So we don’t have Hakuno lie,” Gilgamesh agreed, nodding. 

“I just-“ 

“You avoided the demand and said something that you don’t even fully believe.” Gilgamesh eyed her with that same bored expression from before. “We will talk about that another time though. In the meantime, Enkidu and I will need to plan. Take the puppy and go pray to Ninsun or something.” 

“Gil-“ 

“If you overhear what we are talking about, Ishtar may be clued in.” 

The man set down his goblet, moving over to her and cupping her face. His lips softly pressed against her own, those red eyes simply gleeful about this. 

But he was good at kissing. Hakuno closed her eyes without meaning to, leaning up a little and reaching up to wrap her arms around the king. 

“Tempting. Tempting…” Gilgamesh pulled back. “But I stand by what I said. Busy yourself elsewhere a moment. Enkidu and I must plan.” 

Dismissed. 

Hakuno pulled Cath close and headed for her room. 

_Golden flirt! I don’t like him,_ Cath yipped. 

“Sometimes I do wish you could understand beasts, Gil,” Enkidu told the man. “That pup that Merlin lives with says the funniest things.” 


	50. Morgana Le Fay

Nothing.

Hakuno stared at the horrible swill that she’d made the mistake of ordering, her mind revolving around the fact. Nothing had happened around them. Not a damn thing. 

She’d expected some kind of fanfare. 

The big event was going on, with Morgana Le Fay running rampant in Fuyuki and Ishtar possessing Rin. Shirou should have been making a huge deal out of the goddess possessing Rin, trying to rescue her. Saber should have been pulling her blade out, having some epic battle: Le Fay versus Pendragon. 

There should have been great warfare like there had been with the Grail War. 

There should have been explosions and action. 

“It’s so boring,” Gilgamesh murmured, sipping at his coffee. 

“Thank you,” Hakuno breathed, leaning against his chest. She wrinkled her nose at her drink again, regretting the very sip she so naively took. “I thought they’d be attacking already.” 

“They’re waiting.” Archer glanced out the window of the coffee shop. His turtle neck was awfully warm as she leaned against him. It made his eyes seem darker and his hair that much more obvious. His arm was wrapping around her as he watched the outdoors. 

“Do you think they’re watching?” 

He shifted his shoulder in a half-assed shrug. “They could be.” 

Her eyes shifted to Gil’s command spells, trying to think carefully about this. 

Months. 

It had been three months. 

Enkidu had simply gone back to his art position. Saber had dumped Merlin onto their doorstep. Gilgamesh himself had made an offer for Ishtar to make a move, to start the domino effect of warfare and battle. Yet they were simply waiting. 

And waiting. 

And waiting. 

“If that drink is not suitable, stop drinking it.” 

“I ordered it.” Hakuno pressed the cup back to her lips, trying her best not to cringe. 

The command spell covered hand lowered the cup back to the table. 

“Hakuno, you are my spouse. Act like it. Do not drink sludge, even if it is made by your ancestor.” 

Damn him. 

She was trying to be supportive, considering Saber had taken the coffee shop job and had needed another pair of hands. Merlin taking over behind the counter and making drinks had been fascinating. She couldn’t help but to try to be supportive. 

“Move.” 

Hakuno moved aside, finding him taking her cup and heading back over to the counter. Her eyes ran over the rest of his subdued outfit, surprised that he would bother with plain slacks and a turtleneck like this. 

Then again. 

Her eyes went to his cheetah print jacket. 

He was still sporting poor taste in clothing. 

It couldn’t be helped though. Some part of her had started to welcome his taste, finding herself making mental note of all the absurd things that joined his wardrobe. Leather pants, snakeskin pants, cheetah print jacket, zebra print undershirt, fur scarves and feather covered umbrellas. 

Oh, but one thing had led to another with that. 

Enkidu had taken great pleasure in plucking feathers over the course of the day, making Gilgamesh close the thing so he could whack the clay being with it. 

She’d found herself laughing a little, accepting the nonsense and settling in nicely to being at his side. 

There was something nice about knowing that the one you were with would throttle anything that came after you. There was something nice about knowing that the one you were with would go to the ends of the earth to ensure that you weren’t imprisoned for being a mage of strange descent. 

“Here.” 

Hakuno looked up as the man set down the drink, sliding around the other side of the booth to settle back into his place. 

The sweet-smelling drink was a relief to her poor senses. She leaned back against him and sipped at it, closing her eyes and feeling a great deal of relief. 

This was what she had needed. 

A selection of sweet rolls was soon placed before them as well by Saber, the woman giving her a small smile before heading off to help others. 

“You ordered food as well?” 

“The useless woman felt sorry for you.” Gilgamesh glanced after her before his eyes were back on the window. “It would seem she feels badly for leaving Merlin in our hands. She should, since he is nothing more than a pest.” 

“You’re still mad about the bathroom?” 

The mess had been abundant, since Gilgamesh had taken the liberty of informing the magician that he could no more do magic than he could manage to watch over his family members. The responding magic had blown half of Gilgamesh’s bottles of oils, soaps, and lotions all over the bathroom. 

And who cleaned up the mess? 

It wasn’t the dear magician who had suffered the slight. 

It wasn’t the king who had given said slight. 

It was the great and wonderful descendant and spouse of the king. 

Hakuno sighed as he glared off into the distance. 

He was still mad about the bathroom. 

“Should I try to contact Ishtar?” 

“Hmm?” 

He was raising a brow at her, moving back a little. 

“It’s been ages. Even Melloi and Gray have left for a while to talk to the Clock Tower about soil samples and further investigation into the flowers around Fuyuki. This may be a good opportunity to take care of the goddess while the mages are all busy convening.” 

“She will come soon enough. The deal that Enkidu and I promised her was one that she normally would not be able to resist for this long.” 

“We still have…” Her eyes glanced to Saber. “We still have that other woman to worry about.” 

“We will deal with it soon enough, Hakuno. Drink your coffee.” 

She glanced at her drink though, debating those words. 

She needed to be smart about this. Waiting around forever would just give them a false sense of security. They would become accustomed to the silence and drop their guard. 

“Hakuno, mind your blooms.” 

She blinked, glancing down and biting her lip. 

Once again, she’d let her mind go off into the distance. She was putting too much thought into things. She shook her head and settled back into drinking her coffee. 

“May I join you?” 

They both glanced up, noting the hooded figure settling on the other side of the booth. 

“No,” Gilgamesh told her simply. 

“Ah, I’ve already seated though. Perhaps you should be quicker in telling me no next time.” The woman’s eyes were hidden, her features slimmed and mostly obscured by her hood. 

There was something wrong with this. 

Hakuno glanced to Gilgamesh before her attention was back on the woman in front of her. It definitely was a woman speaking. The voice, the slim figure and those hands; all of it were distinctly feminine. 

“You can always leave.” 

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

Hakuno nearly fell out of the seat as he vanished. 

“He’s fine. He’s sitting in Avalon.” 

“Le Fay.” 

The smile was back, brighter than ever. “So you already know of me. Excellent. This makes the conversation so much more interesting, don’t you think? Since you are aware of me, I assume you know my history- or rather, what butchering of my good name has been spread throughout the land and throughout time.” 

“I know you and Merlin hate each other.” 

She clicked her tongue, reaching out and grabbing her hands. 

“Ah, little one. Your magic is so new! You feel strange though. I would have come sooner, but it seemed like someone blocked my view of you. I had to look with naked eyes. Imagine, a witch cursed to look for someone on their own two feet.” 

“You found me before.” 

She had to pull her hands back, wiping them off from the strange sensation she had gotten from the woman running her thumbs over her hands. 

“My magic found you, dear girl.” A blackened cup formed before her, the strange steam billowing in tight swirls before her face. “I had no intention of going to find you myself. Not when I knew that useless magician and incubus would be hunting for you as well.” 

“Incubus?” 

“You are aware of that fact, are you not? By extension, that would be a trait you would inherit. A deep love for the intermingling of the physical forms,” she chuckled softly. “Ah, but that companion of yours is so filled with mana and strength himself. Questionable stuff though. Although perhaps you have not noticed.” 

“He doesn’t have any corruption in him.” 

“Do you think so?” 

She said it so sweetly, like she was pitying her in saying such a thing. 

It was true though. Gilgamesh was fine. She’d seen to his mana herself. There wasn’t a trace of what had been there before. He was fine. 

“Has Merlin taught you about magic?” 

“He doesn’t need to.” 

She was spouting magic out the seams. It was coursing through the city with such an intensity that mages were flooding the streets and Fuyuki was starting to have occult gatherings now. The fact that her magic was at the lengths and power that it was could only show what dangers there were in the grail war and in boosting one’s abilities beyond the normal limits. 

“Magic is not black and white, little one.” The woman glanced towards the counter, where a handful of patrons were getting up again to flood the counter. When she looked back, Hakuno could see a pair of vividly green eyes looking over at her. “Magic is. It just is. You can sit there and attempt to think of it as in light and darkness, but that would make no more sense than thinking people are either good or bad.” 

“People choose what they are.” 

“Ah, but doesn’t that change?” She shifted in her seat. “Think of yourself, for example. Have you ever done something that was not appropriate for the time? Something that would have been seen as very, very bad?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Nothing?” 

She thought back, thinking about things more carefully. 

Nothing was coming to mind. 

“Let me assist.” 

Her hand was outstretched. 

“I don’t think-“

Her hand was in the woman’s though, her mind was running back, thinking over the past few years as though they were mere pages of a book. She couldn’t help but to try to pull her hand away, seeing herself writing of Enkidu’s weaknesses, reading about Gilgamesh and his war with Ishtar, seeing the mages association after them in the woods when she had finally met Gilgamesh again. 

“Do you think the mages that came after you were inherently evil?” The woman murmured. 

“Let me go…”

“They had families too. They had people they loved and you took them away from this world.” 

“I did what was needed.” 

“Survivalist.” 

Her hand was released, the woman scooting the food over her way. 

“My apologies, please take something to eat. I have no interest in your memories in particular. Your secrets and knowledge are but a child’s toy in comparison to my own. I merely wondered if you were as pure as you had stated.” 

“I’m not perfect.” 

“I would argue to the contrary, but you were raised as you were. I will not fault you on your perceptions.” 

Hakuno glanced at the barren seat beside her. “Bring Gilgamesh back.” 

“Your husband?” The woman nodded. “I will in a moment. I would like to broker a deal between the two of us.” 

“Then how about you do it with someone around to support me.” 

“Hmm?” 

Did she really think she didn’t know? 

Hakuno motioned at the coffee shop around them, to the patrons that were still ordering things. It was all very obvious. 

“You bewitched the patrons to order to keep Merlin and Saber busy. You got rid of Gilgamesh so that the two of us could talk without someone swaying me towards what they would think is best. If you really want to show me that you are trustworthy, then you will allow me Gilgamesh at least.” 

“It was very obvious, wasn’t it?” 

She nodded. 

“Yet the saber and that useless incubus haven’t noticed.” 

“They’re working.” 

Although it was not very helpful when they had assured Gilgamesh originally that they would be able to help her if something happened. After all, they had offered to let her sit in here and apply to colleges in the area. They had offered to assist her with any technology issues or questions she may have had. 

Le Fay leaned forward a little. “I have pressured you. I do apologize.” 

“Apologize by bringing me Ishtar’s head.” 

“Oh?” 

That had come out very randomly. 

It was a dark thought too. Ishtar was in Rin’s body. That wouldn’t do. 

“I mean-“

“Say no more.” The woman held up a hand. “Your issues at present are mostly with the goddess of Sumer, the one who was infatuated with your husband. With her threatening you, you cannot relax. You cannot simply enjoy the married life as you would like.” 

Hakuno didn’t dare speak. 

“You are not with child. May I assume that the king has been bothered about this?” 

“He’s been fine.” 

She had to coerce the words out. 

Le Fay clicked her tongue again. “I helped Saber with having a child before. A great knight who would have made a fine king. For you, my sister in magic, I would do similar. You could have peace from whatever problems are plaguing you.” 

“Magic can’t fix everything.” 

“They can do a lot towards resolving the problem.” 

True. 

Her hand reached out again, stroking hers. 

A spur of mana flickered through her senses. 

“I just want Ishtar gone and the mages to leave us alone.” 

“Of course.” 

La Fey was standing up. She leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. 

“My dear, sweet magician, I understand. I know what it is like to be pursued for what you are. I understand how difficult it is when you know whatever place you settle in, it can only be for a short time. You fight and you prepare, but you must always be looking back. You must always be thinking of where to hide next. You are lucky in that your friends and your family are here to protect you, but there’s always that next enemy. There’s always that next great evil.” 

“There is.” 

It was something she’d been thinking about a lot lately, especially since that baby scare a while back. She’d been taking precautions, making Gilgamesh be careful as well. 

“Let your sister take care of this,” the woman murmured. “You and I, we understand one another. I want to be free. You want to be free. Let us be free, without the past climbing from its hole to snatch us back.” 

She was tempted. 

But…

“Gilgamesh, Le Fay.” 

“Ah yes.” She snapped her fingers, bringing the man back into the seat. Hakuno could feel her body being yanked into his arms, the gates opening only for something to block each and every one of them. The strange black smoke around the gates seemed to be pushing back the blades that were threatening to come out. The patrons and the building were not paying attention to the battle threatening to erupt. 

“Peace, great king.” Le Fay held up a hand. “I came on equal grounds. I seek to kill the goddess and push back the mage mongrels from coming after you and your woman.” 

“What are you doing to my gates?” 

The woman lowered her hood, looking extremely like Saber. “I blocked them, of course. I wished to hear from my sister in power and strength. I wanted to know what it was that she desires. She desires you, good king. You, who burned down those who had hurt her before, who dared to accept darkness for so long just to see to her well-being.” 

He was tensing behind her. 

More gates were opening, but they were blocked as well. 

“Let us speak when my work is done. In the meantime, care for my kindred spirit, will you? A young magician like her will need proper training.” 

She left. 

The smoke vanished, in the blink of an eye. 

Saber made her way over as the gates vanished and glared at Gilgamesh. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Did you not see her?” 

“What?” 

Gilgamesh narrowed his gaze, moving to get up. 

“Hakuno, we’re leaving.” 

Yes, they were. 

“We’ll explain later,” Hakuno promised. Her arm wrapped around Gil’s, accepting his jacket as they headed out of the building. 

“What did you ask that witch for?” 

“I told her that I wanted Ishtar dead.” 

He stared over at her in shock. 

“I don’t know what happened,” she confessed. “It was like the words just kinda flew out.” 

“Do you know where she’s staying?” 

“No.” 

“Do you have a way to contact her?” 

“No.” 

He growled a bit, pulling her further towards home. 

“Then we’re in a situation then, aren’t we?” 

They were. 

They were in one hell of a situation. 


	51. The Veiled Mentor

Gilgamesh didn’t let go of her even as they entered the condo.

Enkidu looked up from the living room area, pausing from their work. 

“Problem?” 

“Hakuno just successfully sentenced Ishtar to death.” 

The clay being raised their hairs, smiling a little as they turned back to their sculpting work. “I knew I raised her right. Learned some math, instilled a good hatred of Ishtar, and her wrestling isn’t bad either. I have no need for thanks. I am merely the tool to which my master used to become a brilliant young woman and queen to my king.” 

Gilgamesh moved forward, finally releasing her hand. He crossed his arms as he watched the sculpture of a wolf coming into fruition. 

“You know I dislike people over my shoulder while I work,” Enkidu reminded him. 

“Yes, I also know that the useless goddess is in the body of a human.” 

Enkidu stared at him, lowering the tools in their hand. “…My gods, did Hakuno give you an empathy for human beings in this time?” 

The being looked over at her. 

“I’m so proud of you. I need you to know this. There’s sweets locked away in the cabinet above the fridge.” 

“ENKIDU!” 

Hakuno didn’t even hesitate. She shrugged at the being and went for the sweets. They would help in calming down after Le Fay appeared. 

The Gates were opening in front of the cabinet. 

“Enkidu, the woman that marred our window view was the one Hakuno spoke with.” 

There was the pause he had wanted. 

There was the clay colored gaze flickering over to him as Enkidu processed that news. 

“Where were you?” 

“Avalon.” 

“I told Merlin to stop tossing you there.” 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “He didn’t do it, for once. Le Fay did. I didn’t end up in some flower patch, I ended up face first in some demented forest with that damn tower in the distance.” 

Hakuno was reaching through the Gates at this point, pushing her head through to investigate further. 

The pathway seemed to block out sound. The world that lay within was lacking in air, but she held her breath for a moment, trying to see if there was anything of use nearby. 

The view would have made any hoarder go into bliss. 

Honestly, the man needed to take inventory of all this. There were too many random things strewn about the area. Nearby, within reach, she could see a rather nice looking axe. There were a selection of fabrics and…

She grabbed the other item within reach before she felt herself being yanked from the Gates. 

“Truly?” 

Hakuno glanced over at the king, finding him scowling at her. 

“What’s this?” 

She croaked the question. No air was not good for the body. 

“Hmm?” 

His eyes drifted to the tome in her hands, somehow managing to split the slab open and glance between the two halves. 

“I have no idea. I collect things, Hakuno. You know of this.” He yanked her from above the fridge again, bringing her to the floor once more. The tablet was all but dropped into her hands. “If you are enamored with it, I have no use for it.” 

“It feels like there’s mana running through it.” 

“I don’t even want to pretend to care about it.” 

There was a fair amount of Cuneiform written on it. The strange coloring was probably from some of the pigments that Enkidu liked to use when working on their sculpting too. 

As she had said before, it felt like there was an energy to this object. 

“What are your plans then?” Enkidu asked Gil nearby. 

“We need to be smart about things.” 

“Sounds like a headache on your part.” 

“You’re getting bothersome, Enkidu. Don’t say foolish things.” 

“Sorry. Inner monologue switched with the the outer monologue. I believe in you.” 

“Better.” 

“What’s your idea of smart, my clever friend.” 

“Don’t overdue it, Enkidu. If the goddess is killed, it means we have a problem with this witch. I want to see what the Mages Association can do. If we blame the blooms on the witch somehow, we can take care of our problems that way.” 

“And you think it will be that simple?” 

It wouldn’t. 

They’d done so much darn talking that it was little wonder their problems weren’t solved. The planning and the waiting and the questions were all just piling up. 

Hakuno ran her hands over the cuneiform, watching it illuminate at her touch. 

Whoever had owned this tablet before had been of substantial mana. 

She felt drawn to the thing, like slipping into that favorite shirt or that comfortable spot in the house. It felt right to hold the tablet in her hands. 

“…And you think Waver will be fine with this?” 

“He is well aware of who is more powerful between the two of us.” 

She couldn’t read all the words on this. 

“We’ll need to discuss this with the others.” 

“This group mentality is making us hesitate. Let’s go ahead with this and end them.” 

Why was this tablet so interesting? Even as she set it down, she was tempted to pick it up again. She was tempted to try to use it, but the others were talking right now and she needed to keep her mana lowered for now. The blooms were blocked with the barriers around the place, the blocking mana at least negating the expansion of the blooms. 

Enkidu rolled their eyes at Gil as he argued with them. 

The two were going to argue for a while. Hakuno carried her tablet to the other room and headed for the bath. 

She had the tub filled by the time that Gilgamesh was done arguing. She was under the bubbles as the man entered. 

Those red eyes glinted as he saw her. 

His clothes were being tugged from his body. The tattoos almost seemed to have a gleam to them as he moved forward and leaned over the rim of the tub. 

Her lips met his. Her hands went to his shoulders. 

Gilgamesh seemed to laugh a little at the response, climbing in. She could feel him moving his lips to where her neck was. A light nip was littered here and there. His hands were moving along her body, pulling her into his lap. 

“You left the room when we were talking,” he murmured. 

“You and Enkidu were talking enough.” 

She really wasn’t interested in talking about the situation right now. She’d sentenced Ishtar and Rin to danger. Morgana was a threat to them all. 

But Gilgamesh was tilting her chin up, moving his lips lightly against hers. It was a kiss per say, it was intimacy. 

How much had they done this? 

How often did this man seem to have his hands on her? 

It almost felt like being naked to not have him at her side. It almost felt wrong to be apart from him. There was a strange sensation that went through her when the man touched her. It grew stronger as they remained close. 

It was undeniable when he was having sex with her. She wanted to get lost in the feeling, demanding from him endlessly. 

Just the thought had her hands tightening against his shoulders. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh chuckled, kissing her after a moment. 

She hummed, closing her eyes, allowing him to do as he wished. 

“I’m supposed to hold back,” he warned her. 

Her legs were wrapping around his waist. Her chest was pressed against his. 

“I should get out, leave you to finish.” 

There was something hard against her leg though. There were hands pulling her rear end a little closer. 

“If you don’t run, I’m going to take this as an acceptance of what I’m thinking of doing to you.” 

“Stay at my side,” Hakuno murmured to him. 

He was laughing into the next kiss, moving to pull her from the tub. They’d tried the tub before. The water wasn’t really the best place for this. 

Made the friction painful. 

The man was lifting her over the rim though, setting her on the plush rug nearby. Hakuno reached over, pulling him after her. They were closing the distance. His lips were pressing once more to hers. 

His hands were tracing along her person. 

He had to have her body memorized at this point. 

She certainly knew his. 

Her hands and tongue had roamed over those markings. Her teeth had sunk into that skin around his neck time and time again. Even now, there was the faintest trace of her handiwork. 

“It’s cold outside of the bath,” Gil murmured. “You’ll have to make that up to me.” 

She could do that. 

“Don’t forget that I’m cold too,” Hakuno countered. 

“Oh? Are you asking for me to help with that? Are you in need of me that desperately?” 

Before she could react, pulling him in and getting started with this, the door opened. 

Enkidu glanced at the two of them and rolled their eyes. 

“Merlin’s here.” 

Gilgamesh groaned, falling onto the rug next to her. 

“Don’t be so surprised. You left without saying goodbye. The magician was concerned that you were neglecting my baby.” 

“Give us-“

“You’ll both end up being caught up in this if I just leave.” Enkidu moved in, pulling her back and grabbing a robe from nearby. 

“What’s going on?” 

“He wants to know about Le Fay.” 

“You told him about that?” 

Gilgamesh didn’t like that. The being shrugged at his attitude though, merely motioning at the door. 

“You told me that you wanted to use Melloi. Merlin will ask questions about our plan since he is involved. It may be best to explain some things.” 

“And you’re leaving it to me,” Gilgamesh shook his head. “We are lucky that I am good with people. I’ll make this quick.” 

He wasn’t making this quick though. 

Hakuno sent Enkidu off, heading over to the altars for a moment before she settled into bed. 

There wasn’t much to do other than go to sleep or join the conversation elsewhere. 

She could attempt to read or play that damned lyre, but it really wasn’t appealing at the moment. Trying to sort through her dresser and organize things was almost impossible with Gil’s additions to her wardrobe hanging from the knobs of the drawers and from the hooks over the bathroom door. 

It’d take so long and she really didn’t want to do something that mind numbing. 

Her eyes went back to the tablet. 

Now that she was looking at it, with it opened, it looked more like a tome. 

There was a decent amount of mana there too. 

Had it belonged to a god before Gilgamesh had gotten it? 

The power felt like that of the gods. It had that touch of divinity. It had that feel of being from something more than a mere human being. 

Glancing at her altar, Hakuno hummed a bit. 

She’d never tried appealing to another god before. 

Ninsun and Enki were one thing, they were Gil’s and Enki’s family. They were two that the duo could simmer down if something went wrong. 

Yet…

If the god or goddess had given Gilgamesh this tome, then they were close, weren’t they? 

Ninsun would protect her as her patron goddess, right? 

The idea beat anything else she could think of. Perhaps they would have some insight into the situation that she could bring to the others. 

If not, she would invoke Ninsun to help her. 

Climbing from the bed, she moved to grab the tome from the counter in the bathroom. She set the thing onto her altar, removing the steer horns and other ornaments that encouraged and paid tribute to Ninsun. 

Her eyes closed. 

Her mana was focused. 

Her mind was open. 

_The room was golden around her. A soft breeze, bearing the smell of petrichor, permeated the world around her. It looked to be raining, not enough to darken the world to night, but enough to block out the light of the sun or the moon._

_”So the tome thief appears,” a voice murmured._

_Had Gil stolen the tome?_

_Oddly enough, she seemed to have invoked this area far better than she had ever been able to invoke anyone before. Bringing the gods to her was one thing, but she found herself kneeling before the throne in the room and the stairs before it._

_The one seated on the throne was similar to Gil. Perhaps a relative of some sort. She couldn’t be sure, not with the veil that he had over his face. The strange turban around his head was also drawing her attention._

_”Well?” The god-like man laced his fingers together, leaning forward with an elbow on each arm of his throne. His blond hair fell into his face a little. “What do you have to say for yourself?”_

_She needed to think of something more clever to say than, ‘Sorry. Your tablet was gifted to me.’_

_”I am seeking power.”_

_Those red eyes seemed to narrow, a fact that, from this distance, was not something she should have noted._

_”There’s a magician after me,” Hakuno explained. “She’s of old magic like myself. There are mages that have been hunting me since I was young as well. I have companions that help, but we’re surrounded by enemies and they’re able to remove my friends from my side.”_

_”And this is justifying for stealing?”_

_”My king gave it to me,” Hakuno told him. “I found it in his Gates of Babylon and he allowed me to keep it.”_

_”Your king would not do such a thing.”_

_”He’s my king and the one I call my husband.”_

_The figure stood up. “Then you bear marks of this?”_

_Marks?_

_Hakuno held up her hand, showing him the ring a moment before she pulled at the robes a bit, showing the latest of Gil’s amusements._

_He had a lope to his walk as he came down the stairs. That hand grasped her own, his thumb running over her knuckles to look more closely at that ring. With that done, he moved on to tilting her neck a little more, tracing the marks from Gilgamesh there._

_”…Close your eyes and do not open them until I say.”_

_She closed them._

_She could feel those hands cradling her face. The sound of fabric moving could be heard._

_Lips pressed softly to her own._

_She had never kissed another person other than Gilgamesh like this. Feeling this god taking advantage of her was not necessarily something that she was keen on._

_But as soon as it was started, it stopped._

_”…Interesting.”_

_”May I open my eyes?”_

_”It is permissible, I suppose.”_

_She opened her eyes once more to see him fixing the veil over his face again, returning to his throne and settling back in._

_”Little lover to Gilgamesh, what is it that brought you to steal my tome? Your power flows thickly through your veins, to a point of you having concerns over enemies to be a absurd idea.”_

_”The mages work together. The magician has enough power that she made Gilgamesh disappear and then reappear at her whim. I have a goddess that’s taken over a friend.” Well, kind of a friend. She really, truly didn’t know Rin well enough yet._

_”Groups are more difficult, I suppose.” The god almost sounded bored. “Dissention from inside can remove their issues.”_

_”That still leaves the goddess and the magician.”_

_”You have more than enough power, it seems. Control it and cast them aside.” He made something of a yawn sound, the veil moving a little._

_”I have no control. If I do, I lose memory.”_

_”Then stop it.”_

_Just stop it._

_The man made it sound so easy. If the problem’s just memory, then she could just tell her mind not to forget. Right. That made perfect sense._

_Darn, if only Enkidu had thought of that, Hakuno thought sarcastically._

_”I can sense your impudence from here.” He motioned her closer. “Come here.”_

_She mounted the steps, standing before him._

_”Disrobe.”_

_Hakuno didn’t dare._

_”My magic needs a canvas. Turn and disrobe to the waist.”_

_”You could have started with that.” She turned, pulling the robes from the upper part of her person. She held the fabric to her chest, allowing him to see her back._

_”What are these?”_

_It’d been a while since that question had been asked. Hakuno shrugged. “Circuit lines. I was given the mana circuits of the magician Merlin when I was young. They grew and combined with my own, I guess.”_

_”You guess.” He scoffed, the Gates of Babylon opening nearby and disposing a bottle into his hands._

_It stung._

_She closed her eyes at the pain, feeling it sinking in. Whatever he was putting on her back, it hurt to feel it. It felt like it was going straight into the center of her being._

_”When you leave here,” he murmured, “hold in the mana. Allow your mana to flow freely within you alone. Call out to me once more if you find this to be a challenge. I will instruct you on how to go about this. It should be simple.”_

_”Thank you.”_

_”When your issues are resolved, I will demand for my tome back. It is not for the hands of mortals.”_

_”I’ll give it back.”_

_”Is there anything I should know about these markings?”_

_”They do permit me to borrow power from you. It is something I will not do immensely, but a thief must pay for their misdeeds, even if they are merely a thief by association.”_

_”Just don’t drain my mana.”_

_He laughed at that. The god looked so much like Gil-_

Hakuno found herself blinking, looking around her room. Her robes were still undone, a problem she quickly corrected. 

Her back hurt. 

She would have to test out her mana though. 

Tomorrow she’d have Gil join her for a stroll through Fuyuki. 

If she couldn’t stop the blooms from happening and from her mana from being notable, then she would contact that odd god again. 

Whoever they were, they were strange and powerful. 

Hakuno glanced at the tome again. 

She’d investigate that as well. 


	52. The Most Powerful King in the Universe

Gilgamesh was coming into the room the moment that she was settled under the sheets. Forgoing the lights, she could hear him pulling his clothes off and climbing into the bed. She could feel his arms wrapping around her back and she leaned back, wincing a little at whatever that god from before had done.

He was leaning over her, pressing his lips to hers. 

He was nice like that. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh’s voice was so quiet, “you’re holding back your mana.” 

His hands moved up her waist, kissing her a little more. 

“Hakuno, don’t hold back on me.” 

She wasn’t though. 

Perhaps the god was already taking mana from her. He had said that he was going to take some of her mana for himself, but he hadn’t really done anything to make her think it was being taken. She didn’t feel weaker… Perhaps this was what control was? Maybe his actions were allowing her to finally take control of this mana. 

Did control come as naturally as breathing? 

What else could she control? 

Buoyed by the thought, she turned. 

Her arms were wrapping around his shoulders, her chest pressing against his chest. Stealing his lips away, she could hear the hum of approval. She could feel his hands moving along her person, pulling at her robes and throwing them aside. 

While he was having his fun undressing her though, her hands were grabbing at his shoulders. Her legs were wrapping around his waist. 

She could feel the smile on her lips as she moved to his neck. 

How many times had he done this? 

How many times had Enkidu given her crap for running around with bruises and bitemarks on her neck. She could only manage the occasional set of scratches along his back. When they were in here, Gilgamesh was always in control. He was always the one who led things. 

The tides were changing though. 

Yes, she was sure she could do this. 

Her mouth pressed softly to his neck, earning a low, guttural sound from the king. She could feel the warmth of his neck, the soft and beautifully plain neck waiting for her. 

First step in this test…

She kissed his neck again, moving a bit as she noted him squirming beneath her. There was a tender spot for him here, a place that made him pull her a bit closer. There was a place that sent him reaching between her legs to even the score. 

Hakuno bit him. 

“Hak-Ah,” her name was lost as she kissed and nipped some more, abusing the weak point he’d given her. 

She was feeling her mana trying to push up, trying to take over and fry her senses. 

She could feel the markings on her back though, absorbing the mana. 

She pressed on, ghosting affections from that wonderful spot that was no doubt going to be bruised to his ear. 

“I didn’t know your neck was so sensitive, Gil.” 

“Don’t tease,” he warned, voice a bit strange. 

She grinned, reaching down to grab his hand before he could distract her. Her mouth pressed against his hand. 

“Hakuno,” he was warning her. 

There’d never been a time like this, a time where Gil was the one pressed against the bed like this. There may never be another time to try this. Surely, he would adapt and change his tactics. 

No, she had to make the most of this. 

Hakuno pulled back, slipping deeper beneath the covers of the bed. She could feel the silk sheets against her skin, feel his harden body beneath her. Her hand wrapped around his manhood, lips finding it a moment later. 

She heard something get hit. The sheets were tossed off the bed before she had him in her mouth. 

Just the head, yet the tip seemed to be enough to make him shiver and hesitate. 

Those red eyes were illuminated a bit in the moonlight streaming into the room. A dark spot on the wall showed a dent, something that would be complained about later. 

Not now though. Now was their time. 

Hakuno tried to relax a little more, to take a bit more of him into her mouth. She pressed her tongue against the underside of him, watching his gaze as the man reached down and buried his hands in her hair. 

“V-vulgar, Hakuno… This is not something you should be doing,” he chastised. 

_Then why are you pulling me in closer,_ Hakuno wanted to ask. _Why does it look like this is the greatest thing you’ve ever experienced?_

Her hands went to his thighs and the man was falling back. Hakuno watched him in amazement as she stroked at his inner thighs, her lips still moving along his shaft. 

Those eyes were closing. 

His hands were grabbing at the pillows now. 

That whole face, of which she had seen so many times before, was tinged in pink. The man was the one losing it. He was getting unraveled at her touch. 

She took him in more, her throat and mouth tightening around him a little more as she fought against the gag reflex. 

“Gods…” 

His voice was so weak. 

Hakuno moaned against him. 

Again. More. 

She wanted to hear him undone and ruined like she always was at the end of their play. She wanted to see him falter and climax because of her actions alone. She loved how warm his thighs seemed to be, at how he seemed to be twitching around her mouth because he just couldn’t keep that ever-present control of his. 

Hakuno moved faster. 

She watched him clinging, watched the beautiful man attempting to do something about the pressure mounting within him. He wanted to touch, but he couldn’t touch. He wanted to take over, she could see it in his hands, but he just couldn’t dare to threaten the feeling of her around him. 

A heat flooded her throat, his face disappeared as he pressed his face against the pillow. 

Hakuno drank it in. 

The taste was different, not great but still. 

A pair of hands were reaching down, pulling her up to the pillows. Her mouth was pulled away with an audible popping sound. Her mouth was sealed by his, she was trapped beneath him, with one of his legs spreading hers apart. 

No words. 

For once, there wasn’t a word leaving the man’s lips. No taunts or teasing. His hands went to her chest. His leg was rubbing between hers, making her shiver and shake. Those lips; oh, but she could feel them moving against her own, bringing a moan to her and excitement radiating through her being. 

All of him was hers. Every single part of him belonged to her. She could understand why he had gotten so possessive. She could understand why he was so arrogant about things. 

Her arms wrapped around him more, her body attempting to cling more to him only for him to push her down against the bed more. 

And then he was leaving her lips. He was pulling the chains from the gates, binding her into place a moment before she felt her hips being lifted. 

The man’s face was visible from the lights of the Gates of Babylon. Those eyes of his were darker than she’d ever seen them. His expression was set as he pulled her body closer to his face. 

His mouth pressed against her center and she gasped. 

Those chains were holding her back. The man’s tongue was out, lapping at the inside of her. One of his hands was reaching to touch somewhere that had her seeing white. 

What was happening? 

What was this? 

They’d done so many things in this room. They’d-

She could feel her heart racing. The sheets were too slick, too easy to squirm on. He was licking every bit of her down there. She wasn’t sure about what to do. She needed to do something. 

The soft sounds she was starting to hear were from her. 

She was mewling under his ministrations, her eyes rolling back before closing. 

Once again, the words were only stoking the fire. She wanted desperately to just tell him that she loved him again, but she was going to not be able to last if he started their next time like this. She was going to lose all the ground she’d made. 

She had control. 

She had the power to take back over. 

Chains clinked as she squirmed though. His name was spilling from her lips as she felt him continuing to dine on her. 

The waves of pleasure came crashing through her, her eyes closing again as she surrendered. 

So much pleasure…

Gilgamesh was too much for anyone. He was far too beautiful, far too perfect. The gods had tried to make him arrogant, to make him rude; but he was too much even for them. Her body was rolled over, the man’s lips pressing to the small of her back. 

“Not as many blooms this time,” Gilgamesh whispered. “You’re gaining better control.” 

He didn’t sound pleased by that. 

His kisses stopped as he reached her back. 

He pulled back, flicking the light of the lamp nearby on. 

Hakuno had to blink at the new light in the room. She glanced back, seeing the expression on the man’s face. 

“…Do not leave this place,” he demanded. 

“Gil-“

“MERLIN! ENKIDU!” 

He was getting up, the gates pulling back the chains and closing as the king rushed for the doors. 

Enkidu was there the moment that he opened them. 

“Hakuno’s got markings on her.” 

“What?” 

Enkidu was at her side in an instant. 

“Merlin! You useless magician!” 

“I heard,” Merlin was shoving passed the man. 

“What are they?” 

“I haven’t even seen them yet!” Merlin glared at him, moving forward. 

Enkidu was tracing them as the magician stared at her back. He leaned in, pressing a hand to the marks. He scratched at them, leaning in a bit more to sniff at them. 

“Merlin!” 

“Look, _Master_ , I have never seen these markings before. I do not know how they were made and I do not know for what reason. I have to _investigate_.”

“They look Sumerian,” Enkidu observed. 

“They were made by one of the gods.” Hakuno looked over her shoulder. “He told me that the tome that Gil let me have was his and asked me to return it after we figure things out.” 

“What god?” 

All three sounded resigned. Annoyed. 

“I don’t know. He looked like Gil.” 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu moved a bit closer, pulling the blankets off the floor and wrapping them around her as they hugged her. “Hakuno, you have learned much from me. We have gone through a lot. There’s no god that looks like Gilgamesh, except his mother. And you would not mistake that woman. You already know her anyway.” 

“No, I mean, same hair color, eye color, same voice,” Hakuno sat up a bit. “He had this veil over his lower face so I couldn’t really tell for sure what his face looked like. He wore this turban that was white with these teal colored horns on either side. Red pants that had this hint of that teal color. Blue and gold vest with these cut sleeves-“

“Hakuno, this description is doing nothing,” Gilgamesh argued, cutting her off. “There’s no god that looks remotely similar to me except for Ninsun. If she had another child, she would be informing me about it. You’ve seen her when it comes to family.” 

“I saw him. I contacted him with your tome.” 

Gilgamesh rubbed at his head, waving Merlin off. “Leave us. I need to inform your descendant about the dangers of invoking gods… again.” 

Enkidu frowned at her. 

“Can you invoke them again?” 

That didn’t seem like a good idea. 

Not that she didn’t trust the two. Gilgamesh and Enkidu would do the right thing… 

It was just that the right thing may or may not mean going after the man who had helped her control her mana. 

“I’m a bit tired right now,” Hakuno tried. 

“Later then.” Gilgamesh looked over at Enkidu, earning a nod. 

“We can’t wait long. We don’t know what this new god is intending,” Enkidu warned. 

“He won’t do anything wrong.” 

“You don’t know that, Hakuno. Invoking gods is best with myself or Enkidu in the room.” Gilgamesh glanced to the being again. “I’ll keep an eye on her and the markings tonight.” 

“You need sleep too, Gil.” 

Enkidu was patting the man’s shoulder, heading out of the room though. 

Hakuno found him climbing back into bed, pulling her close once more. 

The god from before wasn’t going to do anything. 

He had helped her. 

All he wanted in return was a little mana and his tome back when she was done. That was it. There’d been nothing else. 

_He’d kissed her too._

She cuddled a bit closer to Gil, finding his hand running through her hair as he complained a bit. She wasn’t listening to that right now though, her mind was occupied. 

He had felt like Gilgamesh when he’d kissed her. 

The same deep, testing kind of kiss that the man had done when they had begun to get close; that was what his kiss had been like. 

“Stay at my side, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh murmured. 

She wasn’t going anywhere, she thought quietly, closing her eyes and feeling him trace a finger over the marks on her back. 

She was home. 

She was exactly where she needed to be. 

The god from before had been trustable though. She was sure he was trustworthy…

_“You’re back.”_

_The moment she reached out, there was that connection. The man sat back on his throne. Same pants, same vest, same everything; he was still wearing the same veil too._

_“You never introduced yourself.”_

_The man simply leaned back a little, resting his cheek against the knuckles of his hand._

_“Nor did you,” he purred. “Did our kiss from earlier exceed the sexual encounter that I felt in your mana? I must say, I find myself flattered that you’d present yourself to me in this state.”_

_Damn it all._

_Hakuno crossed her arms, ignoring her state of being for now; “My name is Hakuno Bilgames. I already told you that I’m the queen consort to Gilgamesh Bilgames.”_

_The man laughed._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing. I just find it funny that you say the same name twice but with slight variation. It amuses me.”_

_“You said that I hadn’t introduced myself to you before. There’s my introduction. Enkidu doesn’t trust you and Gilgamesh is mad that you marked me. I need to know what god you are to calm them down.”_

_“I’m not a god,” the veiled man told her, wiping at an eye as his chuckles slowly ceased._

_“Please, I can’t have Gil losing sleep over this. That’s why I decided to contact you.”_

_“Do you not recognize me then?”_

_What was he talking about?_ _Was she supposed to recognize him? He looked like Gilgamesh, but the veil was there and she already knew where Gilgamesh was. This man couldn’t be him._ _The man was climbing out of his throne, slowly getting to that full height. Hakuno could hear his feet as he stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them. She didn’t dare lower her eye contact from his. He was Gil’s height…_

_”I know that you look like Gilgamesh.”_

_”And why do you think that is, oh plain little wren of a queen consort?_

_Wren was an odd term of endearment. She’d heard Gil use that before._

_“I don’t know.”_

_”You didn’t feel it before?”_

_He was leaning in. That veiled face right in front of her own._

_“I don’t know if I can trust you…”_

_“You’re a horrible liar,” he murmured. “You trust me more than anything else right now.”_

_“Do I?”_

_Another of those soft laughs. “You trusted me to mark you. You allowed me to press inks made from the pigments growing along the rivers in the Land of the Gods along your skin, making you capable of more control since those circuits of yours are tainted by some lesser power. The rather blasphemous grafting of your mana circuits and the ancient ones, along with that… influx of energy shall we call it- have created too much imbalance. You knew what your body needed and you came to the one man in the universe who could give it to you.”_

_Her hand reached up, stroking at his cheek as he spoke. She could feel the soft skin beneath, see his eyes closing. He was leaning into her touch, those eyes simply smoldering in a way that had her body warming._

_She had the veil off his face in a single tug at the fabric._

_Gilgamesh’s face was fully visible now._

_“You trusted me to form a contract with me, my woman. Binding until the moment that tome is back in my possession.”_

_His lips pressed against her surprised expression. Hakuno felt herself trying to speak, but the man pulled back and merely smirked._

_“Tell me, my determined little queen, how jealous was my other self at the knowledge that I have touched the very woman that he has claimed for himself? I’ve always wondered if I could experience such bitter emotions over a mere mongrel.”_


	53. Bait

_She had formed a contract with-_

_”Have I surprised you? You must not receive enough attentions from me. Surprising, but then, I suspect that my self that is with you lacks certain qualities.”_

_”How can you be here?”_

_”Hmm?” He raised a brow at her, saying nothing._

_”You’re in our room. We’re in our room.”_

_”There might be a me in your room, but you are here with me. Do you need proof of that?”_

_That was a bad idea if she had heard anything._

_Rubbing her forehead, Hakuno simply groaned, “Gilgamesh is going to be upset when he finds I’ve vanished from his arms.”_

_”Probably.”_

_Hakuno gave him a droll look, finding a smirk fighting to appear on his features. The man simply pulled her along towards his seat, settling down once more with her on his lap._

_”Where am I?”_

_If she was going to be missing, she was going to at least know where the hell she was. It wouldn’t help much, but if she vanished once again after this, then she could have Merlin help get Gilgamesh here. Her Gilgamesh, not this one._

_”Do you not recognize-“_

_”I don’t.” He was getting too much enjoyment out of mocking the fact that she didn’t know. She had no idea where she was. She hadn’t known who he was. She just needed to keep it simple._

_”You are in Uruk, Hakuno.” The man waved a hand before them, to the world that was showing a night sky just outside of the room. The pillars were adorned in ivy, the ceiling showing a great jungle scene above her._

_Uruk._

_Her gaze went to him, waiting for the catch. Perhaps it was the only salvaged piece of Uruk? Maybe it was just a farce? Something made to make him feel less lonely?_

_Gilgamesh was simply waiting though, a yawn escaping his lips as he watched her._

_”We’re in Uruk?”_

_”Your hearing seems to be working, yes.”_

_”As in, the city created by Enmerkar?”_

_His pupils seemed to dilate at the name, a soft nod meeting her question._

_”The city formed from a bunch of people coming together. With workshops and areas sorted by jobs and things like that.”_

_Another nod._

_”Where you built a bunch of buildings because you liked creating things?”_

_Once more, she found him nodding._

_”Do you have the canals going through parts of the city?”_

_”I do.”_

_Hakuno glanced towards the outside world. Right now, there wasn’t much to see, but she was tempted to go run outside to have a look._

_How many nights had she dreamed about Uruk?_

_How many times had she laid back and imagined what the world would look like in Gilgamesh’s time? All the different stories, the forest where Humbaba lived, the Euphrates, with its canals that went through the city and reminded her of the Italian city that’s name she could never remember; she could see it all right now._

_”Naturally, you have heard bits and pieces from me. I doubt that where you live compares to my city. It is, after all, far better than any place in the world-“_

_She was out of his lap immediately._

_Temptation had taken over. She had to take just a quick look at the city. She just had to know._

_She had to hold onto one of the pillars as she reached the edge of the room, seeing a world of twinkling waters winding through darkened buildings. The moonlight was pouring down upon the city, making it gleam before her. She could feel her breath being sucked in, being held because her mind stopped remembering how to simply breathe._

_Uruk._

_The faintest of lights could be seen here and there, but it was quiet and dark. A breeze from the waters was making it all the way to her, caressing her face as she looked out at it all._

_”What’s this?”_

_”Gil, I need to go down there.”_

_The man raised a brow at her, glancing over her head to look out at the world before them._

_”It’s simply the city.”_

_It was home._

_Enkidu had found her awake so many times before when she was younger. They had curled up on the cushions in the living room, with the being talking about the great buildings. They had talked about the monuments and the statues. They had talked about the people being friendly and about how the sun had risen over the horizon._

_The world is beautiful in Uruk, Enkidu had told her._

_It looked beautiful._

_Her hand found his, her hand was holding his so tight. At his look, Hakuno found herself more determined than ever._

_”Am I able to go down there?”_

_”You could…”_

_Then that was all she wanted._

_Let her see the beautiful world as it was meant to be seen. Let her be a citizen, if only for a few moments. She wanted to feel the waters from the Euphrates running through her fingers. She wanted to see the fabrics and the lions and everything. She needed to see that sunrise. She wanted to see that sunset. She wanted the heat, the warmth enveloping her as she laid in one of his infamous gardens._

_The opportunity was too good._

_Her heart was set on a goal again._

_Gilgamesh chuckled, shaking his head. “You are in luck. The patron goddess, useless though she is, is away at the moment. If you would like, you are welcome to join me to see the city… although your king may wonder where you have gone.”_

_Uruk was here though._

_Hakuno bit her lip._

_”Are you reconsidering?”_

_”Could you bring Gilgamesh here?”_

_”No.”_

_Damn. Although, she supposed not everyone could manage what Merlin did._

_”Are you reconsidering?”_

_She closed her eyes, hating this._

_The city was right there. The one she had dreamed about for so long, unreachable by any means, beautiful by all means. She could wander for a few minutes and go straight back home. It would give her the chance to say she had seen it and she had experienced it._

_Gilgamesh was waiting at home though._

_”I can’t.”_

_”Do you not take pleasures for yourself?”_

_Turning around, she went back into the room before she simply changed her mind._

_”You do not need my other self-“_

_”Do you know how to banish a goddess from a body?”_

_Gilgamesh frowned. “A goddess doesn’t simply leave a body.”_

_”I need one to do that.”_

_”Which?”_

_”Ishtar.”_

_Gilgamesh wiped at his face, scowling as he walked in as well. Once more, he was settling back on his throne and motioned for her to return to him._

_”You are where she disappeared to?”_

_”She has been around for a while. She’s taken a body from a friend of mine.”_

_”Has she mentioned what she wants?”_

_”She said me, but-“_

_”I doubt it.” The king was opening one of his portals, frowning at the golden ripples a moment before he was pulling out liquor._

_”I imagine she wants vengeance.”_

_”I don’t know.”_

_The man nodded. “She’s nonsensical. I wouldn’t read too much into anything she’s doing. You mentioned before that you were dealing with a magician as well?”_

_”I am.”_

_”Have you thought about pinning them against one another?”_

_”The magician said she would kill the goddess for me, but if she does, Rin may die.”_

_”Most likely.”_

_That wasn’t helpful._

_Rin had some goddess running through her systems and Rin was close to Shirou. It would hurt Shirou to lose the woman._

_She’d be a bit upset as well._

_The king’s movements made him jingle softly as his necklaces and bracelets moved. She could feel his arms wrapping around her body. Soft, fleeting kisses were being pressed to her skin._

_”Show me that other face.”_

_”Other face?”_

_”I want to see the look you had when you saw Uruk.”_

_”Why?”_

_There were problems to solve. Tons of problems to solve and no end to the troubles. If she didn’t act, they were going to cause suffering on a larger scale._

_”You said that my other self was suspicious?”_

_Hakuno nodded._

_The man pulled a necklace from the gates._

_”No one is to bear this symbol except for me. It is a symbol that only one can wear.” He was placing the necklace around her neck. “Your version of me will stop asking questions quickly when he sees this. Stop thinking about the loss because of Ishtar. Sacrifices have to be made, Hakuno. It is part of being in charge of great power.”_

_”Gil-“_

_”Do not think I give this to you for free,” he murmured. “When you are done, not only will you return my tome to me, but you will also be required to see Uruk with me. Every corner of the city will need to be seen. I am sure you have learned a great deal about my home. I intend to hear your every tidbit of knowledge, meager though it may be.”_

_Wait-_

Her body dropped into the bed. She could feel arms move, wrapping around her tightly. 

She couldn’t breathe through the feeling of the hold. Her face was pressed against his shoulder. Her body was pulled in tighter to his person. 

“Enkidu!” 

There was a running, the door being thrown open a moment before the being was running in. 

“Hakuno!” 

The being climbed onto the bed, wrapping their arms around her. She barely moved at all, instead feeling Gilgamesh cling to her. 

“No contacting gods.” 

“I was just talking to Gil,” Hakuno choked out. 

“You disappeared, you little fool! I tell you not to vanish and then you simply vanished from my arms! And then you sit here and tell me…” He pulled back as he spoke, intended to yell when his eyes caught sight of the necklace. 

Enkidu looked at him a moment before looking to her. 

“…Hakuno, where did you get that?” 

“Gil gave it to me.” 

Gilgamesh opened the Gates, reaching in and fumbling around a moment. 

“Hakuno, do you have any idea what that is?” 

“Gil said it was something that would ensure you wouldn’t doubt who he was. He was the one that put ink on me.” 

Gilgamesh glanced at over at Enkidu. 

“Do you think-“

“It’s not in the Gates, Enkidu.” 

Enkidu glanced at the necklace around her neck, hesitating. “Hakuno, why don’t you give that back to Gilgamesh for now?” 

Was it bad? 

She handed the necklace over, watching Gilgamesh inspect the piece a moment before he glanced at her again. 

“What did I want for it?” 

She winced. 

“Hakuno-“

“You wanted to show me Uruk. You said that I should realize that sacrifice is sometimes necessary and you gave me the necklace before telling me that you were going to show me Uruk when I was done resolving our problems here.” 

“Did you go into Uruk?” 

She shook her head. “You weren’t there. I didn’t mean to find your other self to begin with.” 

The man went to speak when they heard something pound against the wall. 

“Merlin!” 

Enkidu pulled their sleeves back, storming towards the door. 

“It wasn’t me,” Merlin called. 

Hakuno glanced at Gilgamesh before climbing to her feet. The blankets were wrapped around her, her arm firmly pulled to him as they headed for the other room. 

He was going to be frustrated with her for vanishing for a while. 

The pounding sound came out again. 

Merlin looked between them all as they stopped short of the door. 

“Well?” 

“Why would she knock on the door?” Enkidu murmured. 

“Perhaps I did something.” Gilgamesh glanced at her, but Hakuno shook her head. 

“Why are we waiting?” Merlin moved closer. 

Another banging sound from the door. 

“Merlin,” Enkidu pulled the chains from the gates. “Go ahead and open the door.” 

“Enkidu!” 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu didn’t give her time to argue. “Behind Gil.” 

She felt herself dragged into place a moment before the door was thrown open. 

The brunette fell into the room, panting and bleeding out onto the doorstep. 

“Geez!” Ishtar glared up at them all, making a half sob, half outraged cry. “Do you know how close I came to dying tonight? Do you know how tired I am? That bitch tried to kill me!” 

She motioned behind her. 

Merlin closed the door carefully, sighing. 

“If she has enough power to compete against a goddess, then-“

“Ishtar’s not that strong,” Gilgamesh growled. 

Still, Hakuno found the woman moving onto her back, panting up at the ceiling. Her face was tear streaked. 

“She just came out of nowhere. Nearly took my head off. I had to use a lot of power to even get up here.” 

“She should have tried harder,” Enkidu replied. 

“I could have died!” 

“You seem intact,” the clay being drawled. They went back to the door, opening it up. “Get out.” 

“Wait!” Ishtar waved her hands, turning over to the two of them. “Wait wait wait wait wait. Before you shoo me out of the house, I have a proposition! I need asylum. Safety.” 

“No.” 

Gilgamesh didn’t even make it a question. 

“You guys are going to fight that witch, aren’t you?” Ishtar leaned up a little. “You’ll need divine help-“

“You just almost died from her.” Enkidu pointed out. 

“True! But I didn’t! With help, I could beat her. I just didn’t have my proper allies.” 

She wasn’t going to get allies here. 

“Hakuno!” 

There was enough movement that Hakuno didn’t see the woman be able to move an inch. A selection of chains were around her person, a sword from Merlin was aimed at her throat. Another collection of weapons were aimed at her from the various gates as she didn’t so much as breathe. 

“Okay… I may have created a bad opinion of myself.” 

A sword landed near her waist, making the woman jump. 

“Gilgamesh!” 

“You’re interrupting my rest.” 

“Okay! Okay!” Ishtar pouted a moment before she stood up. Or, she tried to stand up. Her body was injured. Her neck and her leg were bleeding out onto the flooring. “I will provide assistance with one thing in exchange for you all helping to stop this insane magician trying to kill me for no reason.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Ishtar glared at Enkidu. “I’m a goddess. A powerful one. If I go down, there’s no one to replace me.” 

“Then go home.” 

The woman glared at Gilgamesh now. 

“I am where I want to be,” she argued. “My vessel and I have agreed that I am fine here. She likes the extra confidence! The importance!” 

So Rin had surrendered then. 

“What happens if you don’t go back to where you’re from?” 

Ishtar glanced over at her. 

“Don’t you have a duty?” 

“Uruk will most likely falter. The king never finds anyone. That means a random child will be selected after his death and that’ll be that.” Ishtar waved a hand. “I don’t care.” 

Enkidu grabbed her bad leg, yanking the woman back to the door. 

“WAIT!” 

Ishtar dragged her nails across the floor. 

“You can’t do this!” 

Hakuno watched Enkidu slam the door shut before she looked over at Merlin. 

“Can you watch over her for a while?” 

“You want to protect her?” 

She nodded. 

It also gave them the chance to look out for Le Fay. 

“Hakuno-“

“So long as my master wants it,” Merlin cooed. 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “Go.” 

“I’ll see you all later.” Merlin smiled. “Try not to go wandering off again, Hakuno. You scare the idiots you love.” 

The door opened and shut. 

Hakuno leaned against Gilgamesh and sighed. 

“We should have just killed her,” Enkidu growled. 

Perhaps, but they needed her. 

She was good bait. 


	54. Torturous Life Support

She had a lot of energy when the morning came.

Waking up in the living room with Gilgamesh and Enkidu cuddled against her, Hakuno could only grin at the feeling. There were no new blooms from her resting. There was no person sitting nearby and basking in her energy. She could remember every facet of the night prior and last week and all before that. 

Well, that was a hard thing to measure, but she was pretty sure she had all her memory in place. 

That other Gilgamesh had done her such a favor. 

In this manner, she could stand better at Gilgamesh’s side. Now, more than ever, she could hold herself up and show the same kind of power and strength that Gil had. She could probably focus her energies better too, which meant she could help Enkidu. 

A hand was ghosting up her stomach, wrapping around her waist a little as she watched the king awaken. His eyes slowly were coming to, a wrinkle coming to his face as he forced himself to wake up. 

Hakuno leaned over him, pressing her lips to the man’s nose. 

“Hakuno…”

She wasn’t sure what to say to him. 

They had so many mornings for her to simply murmur good morning to him. She had so many mornings to tease him about the wrinkles he got on his face when he scowled or chuckled. Complimenting him would only feed that ego. 

“What are you doing up so early?” the man murmured to her softly. His grip on her was tightening, those eyes were still glazed over a bit, still trying to escape the grips of fatigue. 

“I just woke up,” she told him. “I was just watching the sun rise.” 

The man glanced at the windows a moment before he closed his eyes again. 

“What a useless gesture. You’ve seen Uruk.” 

At night. 

Seeing a city, an ancient one on top of that, at night wasn’t the same. She would loved to have seen it in the daytime though. To be able to see the sun rising over the buildings and glistening in a reflection on the waters of the canals. 

“Don’t try to tell me that you believe this place is better than Uruk.” 

“You and Enkidu are here.” 

The man began to snicker softly, nudging Enkidu. 

“Not right now.” 

“Enkidu.” 

The being climbed onto the king’s leg, wrapping his arms around it tightly and closing their eyes again. 

“Did they-“

“Enkidu is tired.” 

The man grunted, his hands burying into her hair. Those red eyes were focused on her, that odd expression coming back to Gil’s face. 

She didn’t know what to do when he made that face. It didn’t have any of the tension that he had seemed to have when he had been corrupted. His hair was tussled and his eyes…

She could have spent far too long watching him watch her. 

“Enjoying the view again?” 

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his. 

“Accommodating, aren’t you?” 

His arms pulled her closer, tracing along the markings on her person. His eyes closed, a soft sound escaping his lips as she pulled back. 

Some comment was going to come to her, but the moment her mouth opened, she felt someone grab her leg and yank her down. Her body was enveloped under Enkidu’s arm, being hugged as well. 

“Enkidu.” 

The warning tone from the king was ignored. 

“Damn it, Enkidu.” 

The man was moving, reaching down and pulling them both up. His arms wrapped around them both tightly, enveloping her completely in that warmth. 

It was impossible to love Uruk in comparison to this. 

A place was only a place, after all. She could go to thousands of places and they could have all the splendors possible. No place would hold her like this though. No place could have the same comforts as Gil did. 

Closing her eyes, she could see and feel all that pain from before: thinking that Gil was going to die, thinking that she would forget everything, not knowing what would happen next. 

Her lips pressed against the king’s chest, enjoying the way he squirmed underneath her. 

They could just stay like this. 

For a while today, they could just remain on the couch and enjoy the sun coming into the building. She could feel the warmth from that and the both of them. They could enjoy the blankets and the cushions strewn about the seating. 

This would be great. 

A pounding came on the door. 

“I’m not answering the door,” Enkidu murmured. 

Hakuno nodded. 

Neither was she. 

Gilgamesh glanced at the door a moment before smirking. “Then I guess your friends won’t be let in.” 

They all laid there, listening to the pounding at the door. Hakuno pulled the king’s arm over her person a little more, turning to cuddle a little bit more against him and Enkidu. There was no way that she was leaving this time to let reality come in. 

Enkidu glanced over at the door as the door pounded again. 

“Can they get in?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “Probably not. The only one with a key outside of us is Merlin.” 

The lock clicked. 

“HAKUNO!” 

Saber and Shirou were hurrying in, slamming the door shut after Merlin came in. The three were rushing around the couch, using the cushions on the floor nearby to lay out Rin. 

“She’s been hit. She wasn’t breathing for a while,” Shirou told them in a panic. “We had to come here. It’s closer than anywhere else.” 

“Merlin!” Saber motioned to the magician. “Can you get some towels? Maybe a bowl of water and some medical supplies.” 

“Is she wounded?” 

Enkidu was shifting a little, pulling the blankets a bit higher. 

“She’s had her throat hit,” Shirou told them. “I don’t know what happened.” 

Morgana had happened. 

Oh, but she hadn’t expected the woman to be that quick. 

Merlin was supposed to be watching over her. 

“Hakuno, can you help with the um…” Shirou paused, holding the makeshift bandages he’d put on Rin down as he stared at them. “…You all aren’t…”

Saber sighed, moving around the table and grabbing another blanket from nearby. She tossed it on them and scowled. 

“Get dressed! We don’t have time for this.” 

“The woman is possessed by the goddess Ishtar,” Gilgamesh leaned back running a hand through his hair and smirking. “She’s probably already dead. There are better enemies to go after now rather than her.” 

“That’s one of our friends,” Shirou growled. “Don’t forget that Rin helped with Hakuno when she was hurt.” 

“Did she?” Gilgamesh glanced over at the boy. “I don’t recall seeing her at the church when it was burning. I do remember someone else there though.” 

He was starting a fight. Hakuno sighed, pulling away from the man and wrapping the blanket around herself a little more. 

“How deep is her wound,” Hakuno asked, settling down on the floor and watching Shirou blot at the blood at the woman’s neck. Already, blood was pooling around her. There were more wounds. Bad wounds. 

“We tried to stop the bleeding, but it won’t stop,” Shirou told her. “It’s getting bad, Hakuno.” 

“Did you try taking her-“

“I can’t take her to the hospital.” Shirou shook his head. “They’d think I killed her.” 

That was true. 

“Merlin?” 

“Merlin tried to help. He doesn’t understand how the wound is still bleeding.” Shirou shook his head. “He at least lessened it, but there’s something else at work. We’re not sure what’s going on.” 

Enkidu and Gilgamesh were sitting up now, eyeing Rin with distaste together. 

Shirou was murmuring softly to her, telling her that things would be fine. They would stop the bleeding. They would find a way to help her. 

Why wasn’t Ishtar helping her vessel? 

Could she not help her vessel? 

“Hakuno, she was mere bait anyway,” Gilgamesh told her. 

Shirou was glaring at Gilgamesh again. 

That was true though. They had planned to only use her as bait. She had taken Rin away, taken over her person and her functions. 

Her eyes drifted towards her room, to where she had Gilgamesh’s tome. 

There must have been something in there to save Rin. 

There were so many things that she couldn’t read in that tablet. She could very well end up merging Rin and Ishtar together, cursing Rin to eternity. She could also end up erasing them from existence or destroying their memories. 

Killing Ishtar meant killing the one that had hurt Enkidu. It meant getting back at the woman that had hurt Gilgamesh. 

It meant killing someone that was a bystander. 

_”Gil?”_

She couldn’t ask the Gilgamesh here about what to do. She couldn’t ask Enkidu either. 

_”You may enter-“_

She used her mana to keep herself in place. This was not the time to run away to Uruk. 

_”Ishtar is dying.”_

_”The vessel perhaps. I have no doubt that she’ll return to bother me soon enough.” He paused a moment before she heard him let out a soft sigh. “Does it not please you to know that you are getting closer to done with the mess?”_

_”The magician did this to Ishtar. What if-“_

_”Do not waste my time with what ifs.”_

_”Gil, if she dies, then my friend dies with her.”_

_”Are you close to this woman?_

She went quiet, watching Shirou try to help stop the bleeding. Saber was back with bandages, but they weren’t helping much. As soon as they were done tying the bandages into place, they couldn’t tie it off or tape it. The blood had covered the wound. 

There wouldn’t be a Rin much longer at this rate. Merlin was trying to help, but…

_”She is close to another friend of mine.” Hakuno told the king on his throne. “He’s trying to save her.”_

There was a short silence, before she felt something. It was like the barest of touches on her shoulder. 

And then Enkidu was pulling her away from the dying woman on the floor, pulling her back to the couch so the other three had more room. 

_”Ishtar’s feelings will linger,” Gilgamesh murmured in her head. “Even if you are to save her, the girl will not be the same. At this time, Ishtar has the choice of abandoning her and your friend of sorts has the chance to pass before she loses herself in what remains of Ishtar’s personality. If that other friend of yours is a halfway suitable friend for you, then he would be able to save her. Since he is not, I would suggest remaining close to Enkidu… You have no need for either person.”_

Spoken like Gilgamesh, through and through. 

Hakuno moved forward again, pulling away from the other two to kneel down next to Ishtar. 

Perhaps she could share mana-

Those eyes opened, looking up at them. 

“Rin!” 

There was something wrong. 

She was seeing, but it didn’t seem like she was able to focus. 

She was dying…

Painfully, judging by the grip Shirou had on the bandages and the faint traces of strain on Rin’s features. They weren’t saving her. They weren’t even helping her at this point. They were torturing. 

_”Gil?”_

A sacrifice had to be made. 

_”Gil, how do I…kill someone?”_

A louder sigh met her ears. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh pulled her back this time, away from where the body was. “What is wrong with you?” 

Enkidu was pulling her away after a moment, the two were taking her towards her room for now. 

A whimper, almost choked, escaped Rin’s lips. 

_”Gil, please!”_

“If Ishtar is dying, then it means that someone managed what they set out to do.” Enkidu glanced at the body nearby and nodded to themselves. “Let’s retrace your steps to and from the little shop. We might be able to run into the witch and kill her too. That’ll narrow the problems back down.” 

Hakuno tightened her grip on Gilgamesh, closing her eyes tightly to try to contact the other Gilgamesh again. 

A flood of mana came. 

Glancing up, she could see something different in the man’s expression. 

Her mouth opened a moment before Gilgamesh was handing her over to Enkidu. 

“Give me a minute, my friend.” 

Enkidu frowned at them, not moving at all. 

Gilgamesh moved over to the group, kneeling down and staring at the body himself. He gave Saber a shove, knocking her back against the coffee table. When Shirou went to stop him, he twisted the boy’s arm, making the kid cry out. 

“Magician!” 

Merlin jumped, coming over to the man’s side. 

“What’s going on?” 

“You’re the one prolonging her life.” 

“You and Hakuno told me to protect her.” 

Gilgamesh glanced over at him, throwing Shirou aside and running a hand through his hair. “Cease. The woman is dead. There’s no point in doing this. You’re bothering my woman.” 

“We can still save her-“

“She is dead.” 

His voice held that authoritative note to it that Gil’s voice didn’t quite have, that almost superior sounding tone resonated in the room. 

“You’re a useless fool.” Gilgamesh told him. “What did you think when she stopped breathing? When she no longer could bleed? I recognize the work of magic. This is too much blood for a mere human, even if they are possessed. Cease your romantic notions.” 

He sniffed a bit, turning away. 

“Magician, when you are done, remove this body from my chambers. I have no need for it here. The spare audience may leave as well.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Saber growled. 

“Oh?” Those red eyes turned to her, running over her person before he merely smiled. “Unlike that useless boy, I could permit you to become close with my woman. You have… redeeming qualities.” 

“Excuse me?” 

He waved a hand, turning away and heading back over to them. 

“My friend won’t like his body used, even by a version of himself,” Enkidu warned him. 

“Then perhaps he should tell Hakuno to not share his body so readily with me.” 

Hakuno just stared at him, watching the events unravel. Saber was mad again, Shirou was murmuring to Rin as Merlin stopped his magic. 

“She has been gone for a while,” Gilgamesh murmured, pulling her along into the bedroom. “You were merely wounding Ishtar, which I will not complain about.” 

The man went into the closet, throwing around clothes for a few minutes before looking to Enkidu. 

“These are heinous.” 

“Hakuno bought you some clothes as a gift earlier this month,” Enkidu offered. 

“Go get them.” 

The moment that the being was out, Hakuno found the man waiting near her as she got dressed. 

“Don’t start thinking.” 

She glanced over at him. 

“Now, with no pressure at hand, you would naturally feel inclined to think about what happened. It’s useless. You and I will go about finding your magician and then continuing.” 

“How long can you stay in that body?” 

The man made a show of mulling it over. “Without returning here to use these odd blooms in your home, the day perhaps. You will be drained if I do much further.” 

“Is Gil-“

“We are both here.” Gilgamesh smirked, motioning at himself. “We are of like mind, like action. I merely am containing his urge to help handle the death of that useless woman and allowing him his fun with whims.” 

Archer wouldn’t appreciate that though. 

The man grinned as Enkidu returned, pushing away from the dresser at the sight of the rather plain attire. 

“As expected, you cease to leave me down, Enkidu.” 

“Yeah…” Enkidu stared at him a little as the man went about changing. 

The being looked about as ready as she had been to ask about how long this other Gil would be taking over theirs. It was… mildly uncomfortable. 

The man riffled through his collection of jewelry before settling. He glanced at the two of them and shook his head. 

“If my other self’s memories are correct, you said we were finding a witch, Enkidu. Get dressed. Let’s fine a witch.” 

“Am I okay to leave you-“

Gil waved him off, settling to wait on the bed. 

Hakuno found him moving the moment that Enkidu was out the door though. He roamed through the room, picking up items, frowning at other items. His eyes lit up at the sight of the lyre, glancing over to her before he plucked a couple strings. 

She moved to her altar, murmuring a quick few words to Ninsun and Enki. 

“This altar is too quaint.” 

Hakuno looked up from her praying, noting the man leaning over her and looking at her offering dish. 

“You need a bigger place for this.” 

“I like it how it is.” 

The man rolled his eyes before glancing over to see his tome. 

“Have you attempted to use this yet?” 

He was like a kid with this. 

She pulled the tome from his hands, only to find the man pushing her back to the wall. His body loomed over her. His face leaned in close. 

“I asked if you had attempted to use my tome.” 

“You just gave it to me last night.” Of course she hadn’t had time. 

“So you have not.” Gilgamesh grinned, pulling her against him. She could feel him kissing near her ear, getting closer than necessary. “It is fine. If necessary, I can use it.” 

She pressed a hand to his chest. 

Her eyes closed a moment before she felt her body held tightly. 

“…If you do that again, Hakuno, I will not be responsible for what I do.” 

Her Gilgamesh was back. 

Hakuno leaned against him, sighing in relief. 

“Did you hear me? I said-“

“I love you.” 

Hakuno looked up at him and smiled proudly, watching the man stare at her. 

Her hands grabbed one of his after setting the tablet aside. Her lips pressed to his knuckles. And with that gesture, she merely smiled up at him, saying it again. 

Gilgamesh glanced at the tome nearby, avoiding her gaze. 

“…Later on today, when we don’t find that witch, you are going to read through that damned text and fix this issue with magicians and casters being able to get around my abilities.” 

Her fingers laced with his. 

“In the meantime, you now owe me, Hakuno.” 

Merlin frowned at them as Hakuno held the king’s hand. While he ordered Merlin to keep an eye on Shirou and Saber, Hakuno doubled back to grab a bag and that tome. 

_”Do not forget our agreement, Hakuno,”_ a rather bemused voice murmured from nowhere.

She opted to return to Gilgamesh, listening to him whine about his clothes and Enkidu tease him mercilessly as they headed down in the elevator. 

They would find Morgana. 

They would make sure Rin did not die in vain. 

After that was done, she would mourn the friend she never got the chance to truly make. 


	55. Caught Up In Emotion

Cast off to Avalon.

Thrown into a pond. 

Possessed by a version of himself that he had needed to ‘cooperate’ with. 

Things were not going anything like as planned. Things had been simple. He would lure Ishtar into battling Morgana Le Fay, then he would fight with Enkidu against the winning side. Hakuno, in a worst-case scenario, would be used to draw the magician close and then Merlin would by at her side while they took the magician down. 

Instead, the woman had gotten around him and nothing was staying sensible. 

All these different beings after his woman. 

He looked down at the woman, watching her once more rest in his arms. 

She slept so easily next to him, never doubting, never questioning; she simply accepted that her place was at his side and melted right against him. Part of him wondered about that. Did she realize that she seemed to tense away from him? Did she know that she frowned more when she thought he wasn’t there? 

Seeing her in the dimness of the room, he found himself itching to reach over and pull her in. 

They could simply leave. 

Uruk was gone, but he had the land still there. 

It had been on his mind before, to take the two to where his world had once been and perhaps simply start over. He had a brilliant mind. He had these two who would happily join in rebuilding and gaining a following to become citizens. 

There was no lack of wealth at his disposal. 

The woman turned in her sleep, wrapping her arms around his and pressing her face to his skin. 

She was just so needy. 

Her body could not rest properly without him. She sought him out, like a moth to a flame, taking pleasure in the simple feel of any part of him near her. 

There would never be a doubt over whether she abandoned him in the future. 

Not unless…

He frowned more, thinking about that time before. 

His other self. 

To think that he was still tied to other moments in time, like a great web of moments and actions. It meant that Hakuno could pull at other moments perhaps. She could fall for the him that was her age, when he had gotten drawn in by the stories of his father and become enamored with the ideas that the priests of the temples preached. 

She could pull his younger self to their time, laughing at some of the foolish nonsense his mother had built up in his head that he had so eagerly believed. 

It wouldn’t be the best choice. 

Those eyes were opening though. 

Gilgamesh could see her reaching up, running a hand along his neck to wrap around him and lift herself up to his lips. 

“You look upset.” 

“I am thinking,” he told her. 

Thinking was becoming much harder with her awake and looking at him like that. 

It wasn’t worship that clouded her eyes. She didn’t look ready to go on her hands and knees to pray to him. She did not look at him with the kind of fire that said that she would be lunging for his neck and attempting to wring it in her hands. 

The look and fire that he saw in her gaze was calmer, more elusive. 

It had him noting the beating of how fast his heart seemed to beat in his chest. It had him noting how her hair seemed to part in front of her face and how her hands seemed to know just where to touch. The woman’s mana was strong and vibrant, but she had it tamed, leaving him now to find a new reasoning for what this tiny woman did to him. 

Her hand moved to the center of his chest, stealing away more of his warmth with her touch. 

Her lips parted for words to escape, but he could only see a pair of lips that were bereft of his touch. 

This was his desperate little consort, his precious magician. 

She switched, opting for Sumerian. 

The words flowed like the finest currents in the Euphrates, calming an undercurrent of stress he hadn’t realized was there. 

He didn’t blame his other self. 

He simply couldn’t. 

Hakuno played with an unfair hand. She cheated through every facet of her being. 

A woman was not supposed to be this calm and soft. 

A woman was not supposed to be this determined and passionate. 

A woman was not supposed to deny herself pleasures to make others happy. 

Selfishness, coldness, hatred; those were things he knew. He had seen them in the hearts of mankind. 

To even argue that Hakuno simply did not know these traits because she had been with Enkidu for all this time was unfair. She had been like this without him, when he had brought her here. 

She gave. Entirely. 

“Talk to me,” Hakuno pleaded with him in his language. 

He spoke to her. 

He filled her ears with so many words, losing himself in his thinking for a bit. Her face flushed, her body welcomed him. 

Each and every inch of this body belonged to him. 

She had known her place. She had known that she would fit right in his arms like a fragmented part of a tablet. When he sought out his favorite parts of a woman’s body, she responded stronger than he could have ever dreamed. 

His hands grabbed her chest, taking in their overfilling his hands and finding it suited him. 

He nipped and sucked on a spot of her neck, watching her writhe and cover her mouth to keep her voice from him. 

She coveted bits of herself to him. 

The fool. 

Everything belonged to him. 

From the thighs that clung to his waist, that trembled and made her start to lose her sanity when he kissed them…

To her knuckles, where he could watch her eyes glaze over and an expression he could recognize so much more for the lustful and longing filled expression that it was…

To her breasts, which were a particular place that was growing on him. His face fit nicely between them. His mouth created incoherent words from her lips when he kissed them. 

From those feet, which he could caress and kiss to make her simply wilt beneath him…

To her hair, which he could bury his hands in and force her to look up at him. It splayed out across his chest at night, making every nerve in his body take note of her. It tangled in his necklaces, binding her to him in the mornings so that he could lure her into more of this. 

She was best beneath him. 

She was best anywhere that involved him near. 

He fit inside her nicely. He reached between them, sending her further and further into her own pleasure. 

“I love you,” she breathed. 

Her body surrendered to her emotions. 

Her pleasure took over everything else. 

Once again, that look returned. It filled her expression until there was nothing else he could recognize. She let it overcome her, making his heart once again pound away in his chest. 

Love. 

He had heard many times about it from his mother. 

Many of his people spoke of it, but it had simply been sexual pleasure. 

Forever, he had found it to be the pleasures of the flesh that consumed humans. They lusted and craved, coveted and fought. 

Hakuno kissed him though and he didn’t feel lust. 

She made her small sound of happiness and he trembled. 

The woman needed to never look at anyone like that. He’d forbid her from ever seeing another person again if she did. The way her face had just seemed to draw him in, making him lose his mind over the flash of a smile and a tender stroke of her hand. 

He held her tight as she held him. 

He listened to two heartbeats beat in perfect time. 

His. 

His. 

Her heart pounded a code that declared her his. 

His heart beat against his chest to agree. 

Her fingers ran through his hair, as though she could take pleasure in the simple task of combing her hands through his golden hair. 

Her legs wrapped around his body, warmed and slight slick with sweat from their time together. 

And then those words escaped her lips again. 

And she made something more move within him. 

“I love you.” 

To say such words so freely like that, the woman was the most powerful of mages. She could lure any man to her bed like that. She could lure any woman to her bed like that. The woman would have made Uruk fall to his bedside, the gods pleading in his audience chamber like priests and temple maidens to their gods. 

Hakuno held him closer, closing her eyes as though the onslaught of that powerful emotion consuming her was too much to bear. 

“I love you, Gilgamesh.” 

Her spell-like phrase seemed to fall from his lips before he could stop them. 

Those brown eyes opened, showing him the depths of the Cedar Forest in their color. She brought him to a new frontier, like when he had traversed into the depths of that forest with his friend. She made him step up to a new turning point of his life, making him say the words again. 

Hakuno’s eyes were brimming with tears, making him wipe them away so that she would have to face him. 

Her hands held his shoulders, fitting nicely on each shoulder so that he could feel that she was wholly focused on him. 

It seemed he could make her be affected like him. 

The words broke her down, made her mana escape the careful control that she had. He could have laughed had it not threatened to ruin this mood. 

Again, he took her. 

Against those dark sheets, their personal ocean of space and time, they could do this without a care in the world. He could cast aside what had happened and set fire to her senses while she cooled him right down. 

She tried to hold onto the sheets or the pillows, but her grip just would not last. 

He had her falling into wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure. 

Since she had exhausted him before, he would do the same to her. 

He kept himself out this time, opting to press his lips to her center instead. Devouring her, tasting her, Gilgamesh took his time to see her plead and beg to him. She spilled more, the more times he made her lose her mind for him. 

She loved him. 

She loved him so much. 

He was perfect. 

He was hers. 

She said the words like he would stop to find her lips and he was tempted. He was heavily tempted, but he wanted to hear more. 

Compliments pouring forth from her were not common. She was letting it all go for once. 

He was her sunlight. 

He was her only love. 

He was everything. 

She confessed that she loved everything about him. She confessed that she was always thinking about him. 

And still, he found there was more. 

He was home. 

He was life. 

He was all that was right with the world and then some. 

Hakuno tasted finer than any wine, only seeming to sweeten to him as she went. 

He had the room smelling heavily of sex when she whimpered incoherently. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her attempt to move and give a soft sound. 

Exhaustion had sunk in. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh purred. He laced his fingers with hers on the pillow, watching her watch him do it. “You are mine, you know. Entirely and completely.” 

A flicker of a smile. Her eyes were closing. 

She was out like a candle, the remains of her words filling the air around him like smoke. 

It was for a long while that he held her, taking in the pleasure of her warmth against him. There would never be enough wealth to reward Enkidu for being able to get her to him. There would never be enough joys and adventures to reward the being for being able to keep her safe for him. 

He could only owe the being his life and then some. 

Slipping from the bed, Gilgamesh put on his clothes, taking one last moment to watch his woman slumber in their bed. 

He let the image fill his mind as he rode the elevator to the main floor of the building. 

Into the depths of the night, he went. 

He could see the skies had lost their glimmer, mourning for the goddess that had been lost the day before. 

“You are away from my fellow magician,” a woman’s voice murmured nearby. 

“I could call Merlin to me at any time,” Gilgamesh told her. 

“And yet you have not.” The woman pushed away from the side of the building, straightening her skirts. Her eyes drifted to his. “Which means that you must want something.” 

“Hakuno is mine.” 

“I did not see you killing the goddess that she did not like.” 

“She did not want the goddess dead if it meant other goddesses she likes would suffer.” 

The magician shrugged a shoulder. “Are you saying that she feels guilt? You reek of sexual pursuits and climaxes, human.” 

“Do not assume my words, mongrel.” 

The insult felt heavenly to say once more. It lacked some of its bite this evening, but still. 

The thinning of her lips and the lowering of her eyebrows said that his words were no less effective than usual. 

“I am prepared to make an arrangement with you, on the condition that you tell me about your affairs with King Arthur.” 

“You want to know about that useless king?” 

“Your fellow magician has put me in a good mood, as you’ve pointed out. Humor a king his curiosity.” 

The command spells on his hand almost seemed to burn as the woman smiled to him and nodded. She tucked a bit of her blonde hair back and motioned towards the city. 

“Where shall I begin?” 


	56. Another Corrupted Soul

The woman was a force of nature.

That, of all things, he could be sure about as the woman spoke. She kept them close to the building, blanketed from the eyes of the people with a spell of sorts that blocked their visual of the two. 

And the woman spoke about her sob story. 

A spoiled whelp who had become second to a sibling. A woman who had gained power and capability and wasted the opportunity on fighting against someone that would have been capable of bringing her power to even greater heights. A woman who had a child with aforementioned enemy. 

He stopped listening when the tears came to her eyes and the smile to her lips. 

This wasn’t about listening anymore. 

Out of both enemies that had faced one another over the course of the night, he would rather have had Ishtar survive. 

There was nothing about this woman that screamed to him that he needed to show courtesy or respect. There was nothing about her that even deemed itself a worthy or admirable trait. 

Perhaps there was something. 

Circumstances had been stacked against her, after all. 

Ishtar had made better use of her mechanisms. She had placed herself in importance, shown her capability and was awarded being patron god to his Uruk. She had taste and value in things. She built things up, even if it was to her own aims. 

When he had shown promise, she had come to him. 

When the shepherd had shown promise, she had taken him. She’d ruined him, proving herself essentially useless, but she had taken him. She had shown him her love, however broken it was. 

Even with Hakuno, Ishtar had tried to reach out. 

Her hands were ever reaching for the sun, ever reaching towards the stars and the heavens. She clung so desperately to proving herself that it was at least amusing. 

Morgana Le Fay was nothing like that. 

A sickness of the soul poured forth when she spoke. 

A vile and putrid essence to her spirit came forth when she acted. 

What she had done to Ishtar had been a brutal slaughter. She had treated the woman as an animal, caring nothing for the vessel she was in. 

Her intentions with Hakuno were concerning. 

_Hakuno is mine, after all,_ Gilgamesh thought. 

War required intelligence, especially with worthy opposition. 

Humbaba and many other opponents had shown him how to handle the process of analyzing and understanding enemies. 

It had been so long since he had faced a formidable opponent. 

The command spells were on his hand if he needed them, the magician not far. 

His phone was in his pocket, ready in case he needed to contact Enkidu with directions for Hakuno. 

He had his mind focused on hearing her speak, in taking note of the manner to which she spoke rather than her actual words. 

The sob story would not sway him. 

The pity mongering would fall on deaf ears. 

Morgana was strong, but in the sense of being a mage. Magicians required tact for slaughtering. They required for a man to be on his best behavior, to have his plan carefully set in place and his face passive and words welcoming. 

“Do you know how hard it is to have a child alone?” 

She looked up at him with the same green eyes and similar features to Saber, making his stomach churn. 

He owed fate for once. 

For once in his long life, the currents of fate had done something for him, rather than against. The universe had untangled and branched out to separate him from being anywhere near needing to follow accept the woman before him. 

“Children are work,” he told her simply, earning a nod. 

“They’re not worth it in the end. They’re useless things. Easier to have a sister than a child. Children always ask why. Why is the sky blue? Why do I not have a father?” 

Children were legacies, lifetimes and eternity in a bodily vessel. One’s life, its meaning and intents, all passed on to one’s child. They were the turning of tides and the rise of hope that grew forth, desiring the best for humanity and the world. They were in need of those questions and their answers. They were in need of being shown the world and the child’s own place within it. They revived the forgotten and the abandoned, raised arms against the foul and the decrepit. 

But the woman before him had lost any sense of sanity. 

_A better king would have known to do something about you._

Saber had been too unprepared, in need of a true king to take the reins and present a true king’s aims. She had needed guidance. 

Cleaning her messes did nothing to bolster his mood. 

“Your wife is like my sister,” the pitiful blonde attempted to tell him, settling at the edge of the park. “When she awakens from her rest, we should see her together. With you at my side and your command over Merlin, I know that I have won. We shall destroy the king once and for all and we will be able to rewrite this world with the magic that the humans have forgotten.” 

To what aim? 

He settled next to her, leaning back on the bench and closing his eyes. 

A pair of hands pressed to his thigh. 

“Assist me with killing Artoria.” 

He glanced over at the woman. 

Artoria was faulty. 

A poor king, a poor leader; she lacked the knowledge and the willingness to be seen as arrogant and cold. She lacked the desire to be cutthroat where it was needed and she lacked the willingness to cut a limb to spite the body. 

She cultivated and she yearned. Her idealism would be her undoing and it was a beautiful sight to behold when her dreams broke apart before her. 

He didn’t regret letting that other him take over for a moment to kill Ishtar. 

Hakuno and Enkidu had softened him, allowed him to hesitate with his blade when he had needed to remain focused. 

However…

Allowing himself to ally with the woman holding his thigh would mean allowing himself to fall too far into the other end of the spectrum. He would be allowing himself to turn away from humanity, ruin the woman that his friend had taken so much time and effort into empowering. He would be returning to the thoughts that had plagued him for so many years, the ones that had demanded that he slaughter the city and rebuild humanity to his own aims. 

_I asked for Ishtar to be killed._

Hakuno’s words from before echoed in his head. 

His woman had unknowingly demanded a show of fealty from this magician. She had been shown that loyalty as well. She had been given that signal of devotion and had gotten the chance to see how her words created action. 

She had taken it better than Saber would have in her place, but that was beside the point. 

Ishtar had been his to prove himself with. 

She had been a foe for him to defeat before his woman. 

What better way to round of the Epic that Hakuno so diligently and devotedly read than to create the revenge story against Ishtar. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

Morgana looked up at him, frowning. 

“You’ve given me a great deal to think about.” 

She nodded, leaning in closer to him. 

“I have given you a lot to think about,” she agreed, “but you understand my plight. I can see why my sweet sister in arms would wish to align herself with you. Your raw strength with her power would make for a great amount of force to fight against others. A little fine tuning and setting that useless magician of Camelot aside, she could be even better.” 

“Are you saying you trust me?” He gave a light snort. 

“I trust you endlessly, Gilgamesh. You made her so much stronger than before. You gave her the power of a grail. You’ve made the whole city become a garden of her blooms. Where someone has hidden away her power, she still retains that energy and we will do so much with it.” 

The woman was no better than the corruption of the grail. 

“Trust me,” she insisted. 

He felt it. 

The brush of the corruption against his person, the feeling of the magic trying to worm its way back into him. 

He needed to leave. 

He needed to get back to Hakuno and Enkidu immediately. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

The repulsion was strong, but he fought the need for flight by brushing a hand through the blonde strands of hair. 

“You want me to join you?” 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

He could feel her barrier around them dissipating. 

There were intentions with this. He could almost sense the other mana close. 

They were now being seen, being noticed for a reason. 

The corrupted magician was climbing onto his lap now, her arms wrapping around his waist. Those green eyes were glinting. Her body was pressing closer. 

_”Do you intend to cost me an adequate woman?”_

Ah, there it was. 

He could feel the other version of him on the edge of his senses. He could feel the warm trickle of energy running through him. The other was trying to take over control once more. 

Hakuno’s mana was too freely available. His other self could make use of it. 

_No._

He needed this woman’s trust. She could be of use for a time. She was a threat to Hakuno and was capable of moving him from her side. 

_”Remove her from your lap.”_

Gilgamesh opened his eyes, looking at the blonde hovering close to him. 

“Remove your hands from me.” 

“You are my sister’s. That makes you mine as well.” 

Hakuno belonged to him. 

There was nothing more to it than that. 

The woman smiled, pulling back a little more and glancing towards the park. He could see the blonde hair waving in the wind, the blue skirts flying behind her as Saber ran as quickly as she could away from them. 

She was going to get backup. 

“It would seem that someone has found that you are more sympathetic to the right side of this war,” Morgana stated. 

The corruption was pushing at him again. 

His other self’s mana was pushing back. 

_I’m not enjoying being the middle man in this._

A laugh echoed in his head. 

“There is something plaguing you,” the woman told him, frowning. 

“It is Hakuno,” he lied easily. “She calls for me.” 

“Shall we return together?” 

It was time for him to showcase his capabilities as a king. A weary sigh escaped his lips, his hand brushing back his hair as he stood up. 

“Hakuno will be hesitant. She had hoped the useless vessel would be saved.” 

“I did not kill the vessel, merely the goddess within.” 

The vessel would not have survived without the goddess inside at the point it had been, he thought. His eyes closed, a nod coming from his mental words. 

“Let me talk to her. We are to be family, after all. I should be able to communicate-“

“The others are close. Saber still is close to her.” 

Morgana balled her fists at the thought. Her green eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. “Then we should kill her and be done with it.” 

“Patience.” 

“Use Merlin against her. He was better without her at his side.” 

Interesting. 

Had there been a time when the magician had not been close to Saber? 

He would have to investigate another time. For now, he simply pulled the woman close and raised a brow. 

“Are you truly that pitiful of a magician? You must pin her own comrades against her?” 

“It will be beautiful, watching her be torn down by those whom she had brought close to herself and deemed to be worthy of being her friends. I’ll enjoy watching both be horrified by what will come next.” 

“Or,” he offered, “you could simply await my demands.” 

“I have won a grail war. I am not weak.” 

Oh, but she was in mind. 

There was no mistaking that she was too simple minded, too lacking in the capability to bring about demise. 

She was words, he thought. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“You could kill her with Merlin, or you could wait. You could close the walls around her until she is unable to breathe and watch her attempt to counter. You could indulge in the fear instilled in her, until there is no hope left in her eyes and no life left in her body. Then, with the mercy that you possess, you could provide death’s sweet embrace to her, knowing that she lost it all before you and your might.” 

There was a shaking, anticipation if that smile on her face was anything to go by. 

Morgana held onto his shirt and beamed with every fiber of her being. 

“Okay.” 

“Get a phone,” he demanded. “Send a message to me when you have it.” 

She nodded in agreement. 

“Do not make any movements until I have given the command.” 

“And then we’ll take her down?” 

He nodded. 

“Then there will be only one remaining heir to Camelot, the one who was rightfully capable of ruling over that land to begin with. It will be the end of the king of knights and the start to the queen of Camelot’s reign.” 

“May I keep Merlin?” she asked weakly. 

“You demand much of a king.” 

The woman nearly swooned as he left her there. 

He needed a shower now; a shower and to hold Hakuno in his arms again. 

They had a volatile weapon at their disposal now. 

And Saber as an enemy. 


End file.
